Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict
by High Serpent King
Summary: Sequel to ANH. The Seekers have had hard times but this year is the hardest yet. From a ego bashing summer to returning to Hogwarts and unraveling the school's founders history and facing evil beings greater than Voldemort, the past will be child's play
1. An Invitation

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: This was inspired by the brilliant work of one JKR and events and names that she has copyrighted aren't mine and yadda yadda. I hate writing long disclaimers if I haven't told anybody that.

Warning: This is rated PG 13 but future writings will get very gory and will border R related. Just a heads up and I will give warnings when there are scenes like that.

Summary: This is the fourth installment in the Seekers Series. Unless you've read Elements of Transformation, Animals Within and A New Haven then this will make very little sense. The four seekers achieved a remarkable feet their previous year so they hope to have a satisfying one this time starting with a trip to America but little do they suspect that this year will be anything but completely pleasurable. Their trip in America takes a turn for the worst when they meeta gang of wizards that introduce them to new facts of the wizarding world they would've never dreamed of. That's just the beginning for when they return to Hogwarts, theydiscover the true history of their school. Also, an ancient enemy force of the school reappears with powers and intentions that make the terror of Lord Voldemort seem like a common neighborhood bully's reputation. The only thing standing in it's way are the seekers and their friends as they unlock the true series of events that created the house rivalries especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Join Tyler, Jacke, Reggie, Brad and their friends as they fight to save their world and their chances of passing end of the year exams. New friends, old friends, new enemies and battles will be richin this fourth installment.

(break)

Chapter 1: An Invitation

**_Goblin Family Killed, Dark Mark Present_**

_Near the village of Nottingham today, the Dark Mark was found floating over what seemed to be a small wrecked hut. When a team of aurors appeared on the scene, they found 4 goblins laying lifeless. Specialists have verified that the head goblin found was a high standing member in the goblin council responsible for managing the wizard bank of Gringotts._

"More killing, great." said a brown haired boy folding up the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. "Glad mom and dad don't read my issues of the magic newspaper," Brad said thankfully.

Brad Carter was sitting in his room in his pajamas reading the issue of the Daily Prophet that arrived with a rather loud owl that woke him up from a peaceful sleep. His room had posters of soccer players and banners from school with the Hufflepuff crest on them and even took to having his room have good decorations of yellow and black. Brad was a wizard fresh from his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had already been home for over three weeks. He eyed his trunk that was full of his wizard books and trinkets across the room and to the left side of his sliding door closet where he could clearly see his school robes with the Hufflepuff badger crest on them. Brad studied his magical possessions to help him try to get over the fact that he was already missing his life at school. Sure, he still loved his muggle lifestyle but magic was just to good to not think about at least once every four hours.

Brad was what was termed in the wizarding world as a muggleborn wizard. This meant that he came from a non-magical family or muggles as the term went. This caused him to face some ridicule especially from some of the snotty slytherins about how he didn't belong in their world let alone their school. Thinking about some of them made Brad's blood boil but still not all slytherins were bad. In fact, he really liked two of them. One being Regulus Black who was a great guy if you took the time to know him. He even helped keep the Seekers from falling apart their first year.

Brad turned to look by his bedside table and saw the picture of himself and his fellow seekers there waving at him vigorously in the wooden frame by his wand. Another thing that Brad really missed were his three fellow seekers: Reggie, Tyler and Jacke. They've been friends ever since they all met and also played seeker on their respective house teams. They've been friends ever since they all first met and even formed their own 'coup' so to speak. They did face a bit of rejection from their houses because of their friendship but they always had each other to fall back on.

Thinking of his friends led to thinking about the upcoming trip they would all take to the United States. He hoped that his family wouldn't do anything embarrassing around them because he was sure that they would be nervous to hang around wizards even though they were his friends. But before he could think more on it, his 11 year old sister Sophia peaked her head into his room.

"Hey Brad." she said in a typical voice.

"Soph, hey," he said stretching.

"Are you staring at those magic things again? Please, we're not that boring are we?" she said sounding a little hurt.

"C'mon Soph, I love you guys and no you're not boring. It's just that...magic is a big part of me now." He answered truthfully. He was never one to lie to his sister about what he felt.

"It does sound wonderful. I wish I can do magic like you. I guess that I never will huh?"

Sophie wasold enough now forit to become clear that she didn't inherit the magic like Brad did. He could still remember the disappointment when last year he had gotten his Hogwarts letter for his third year and she didn't get one which meant that she wasn't a witch. He would've loved if Sophia had come to Hogwarts but in some ways, he was thankful. At least she didn't have to deal with the ridicule Brad did because of the fact that he was muggleborn meaning that both his parents were non magical.

"It's okay Soph, I know you're upset but at least you can still keep the life you have. I lost the life I had here and had to get a new one at Hogwarts and even though I like it, I still miss my old one that I left behind."

"But at least you still have Zeo." she said with a giggle which made Brad think that maybe Sophia might fancy him a little.

Zeo was Brad's best friend from muggle primary school and they still hung out in the summers after Brad came back from Hogwarts. Even at Hogwarts, Brad still wrote to Zeo about his time at Hogwarts; Zeo was the only one from his old muggle "gang" that he told the truth of being a wizard to, other than him popular belief was that he went to a good boarding school up north.

"Yeah, you're right," Brad resigned. "Come on, let's go have some breakfast. I'm hanging out with Zeo later, and no, you can't come." He said when he saw her mouth open.

"What? You can't tell me what to do! I'm bored, I want to go into town too. If you don't then...I scream."

"No, no anything but that," Brad said waving his hands in front of him like pleading mercy. "Oh, alright, just don'tbe a brat."

Then the two siblings went down to their kitchen laughing.

(_break_)

Tyler was outside playing catch with his snake Chaos outside his house. Tyler Slytherin lived in the secret Slytherin Mansion that was hidden from any eyes be it magic or muggle in the Great Down Mountains in Sussex, England. There lived himself, his mother and father, their snake familiars, and the assortment of house elves. Tyler felt that he had a close bond to all of them for he spent his live growing up among them all the time.

"_Hear Chaos, try to catch this one_." he hissed loudly behind he tossed a ball a little higher than usual and was amazed when Chaos leaped and caught it successfully. "_Good job_"

"_Thank you. Aren't I the greatest_?" his snake said a little smugly.

"_You're not that great Chaos_."

"_Spoilsport_." he shot back causing Tyler to laugh a little.

He really did like his family and home.

However, growing up there in such an isolated area for most of his life, Tyler was denied many things that normal boys would normally have. One of those things being interacting with people his own age. Tyler never had any friends his own age until when he started going to Hogwarts and met his first three friends, Jacke Walker, Reginald Falkner and Brad Carter.

Looking back, Tyler was amazed at how adventurous and crazy his life became after that. First of all, the four of them were sorted into the four different houses at Hogwarts and with the famous house rivalries, staying friends wasn't an easy feat. It even went so far that fights between his best friend Jacke and himself broke out that were friendship threatening but they were able to get through it together with the help of Reggie and Brad. That was just the personal craziness that they encountered. In their first year, he and his friends became elementals, people with the power to create and control the elements. They even achieved to have their powers unshackled by the spirit of the earth so now the limits that they can take them are unlimited. These powers however are strictly prohibited by the ministry as among one of the most darkest and dangerous to possess so they kept them secret. At their second year, Tyler and his friends became animagi, or wizards with the power to become animals, and they were illegal ones at that since they didn't register. Tyler saw registering with the ministry was pointless because what was the point of a good animal identity if everyone knows about it. On top of that, the four of them formed a coup if you will and called themselves the Seekers, inspired by the fact that they looked for powerful secrets and adventures and the name came from the fact that they played seekers on their house teams. Tyler realized that he was lucky to be alive after that year since the DADA teacher that year tried to kill him for his own selfish glory but his friends jumped in and saved him. Third year was the most thrilling yet; the Seekers created a whole secret island in their own image. They discovered a secret temple entrance hidden at a secret portal in the forest near the school and fought through monsters, traps and mazes to get the Potion of Fecundity which was the most powerful magical wonder in the world.

Tyler smiled a bit as the memories came back to him. In the temple, his secret was well known and the beings there treated him as if he was normal as his friends. Tyler, as well as his father and grandfather, were parselmouths meaning that they had the born ability to speak the snake language. This gift was the reason that his family had to live in isolation and secret because of the feelings toward people like them. A good example of those feelings would be the only other parselmouth that was around, his cousin Tom Riddle or more formally known as Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was an evil tyrant that was trying to rise to power and destroy all that opposed him and also was making it sporty to attack wizards of muggle origins. His cousin was a fine example of what their kind were throughout history, evil beings who only want to destroy muggleborns and cared about the purity of wizarding blood. Tyler and his family, however, weren't like that for they werein reality verynice people. Sure they had a fascination with Dark Magic but they didn't misuse it.As far as Tyler knew, the Slytherin family had been hiding their identity ever since their ancestor Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts, the school he helped build which Tyler discovered was with thesame potion the Seekers found.Salazar Slytherin left because muggleborns were starting to be admitted to Hogwarts which he was against so he left. The family went into hiding after that and Tyler hated that part of his life and he also hated his ancestor for what he caused.

Tyler considered himself lucky that he wasn't pretending to be something he wasn't to his 3 friends since they discovered his secret. Last year, more people were in on his secret and they were honorable in keeping it so far. Yeah, as far as anyone was concerned, he was lucky.

All of a sudden, Tyler heard an hoot from an airborne owl as he was heading back inside.A elegant brown owl landed at Tyler's feet and extended it's leg delivering a letter tied to it.

"What you got there?" he said to the owl untying the letter. Tyler opened it and saw who sent it. "_Chaos, it's from Regulus_!" he hissed to his familiar who looked at the letter with interest.

Regulus Black was another friend of Tyler's from school that was from Tyler's own house of Slytherin. Regulus was like a watchful older brother to him. He cared about Tyler's feelings and was always there to talk to if there was a problem. His letter read like this:

_Tyler,_

_I hope you're having a good summer so far. If you don't remember, you said that you would like to visit me this month before you went on your trip with your fellow seekers. Well, it can you make it this weekend? I'm kind of in a bored slump right now so it would be great to have company. My parents said it was okay and they would like to meet you. Well, they said that in simple terms; their actual words were too formal and I don't think it would be clear if I put them on paper for you. Anyway, it would be great if you could come. Matt was invited too but he said that his parents don't think it's a good time right now since apparently they are in the midst of something but he said that he thinks it'll be over soon and he'll visit probably some time next month so it'll be just you and me. I hope you can make it and I think you should march up to your parents right after this letter and ask. I told the owl to stay with you until you can right back so you better do it now._

_Regulus_

Tyler could've laughed at the tone of the letter. He figured that Regulus must've been really bored to hell if he was actually telling him to march up to his parents and ask right now. He didn't want to disappoint him so he figured he better do just that.But he felt that was pushing his luck. They were already worried about Tyler leaving for afew weeks with his friends to go to America and it was hard covincing them of that so another trip to stay with friends was going to be tough.

"Yenze," he called out for the loyal house elf. Yenze was the head of the family elves and they were quite fond with each other.

She appeared in a wisp of light in front of Tyler. "You summoned me Tyler." he said in a squeaky voice and elegant one armed bow.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you know where my mom and dad are. Do you?"

"Oh yes, Mister and Mistress are in the study speaking with your grandparents through the floo."

"Thanks Yenze," Tyler said patting the top of the elf's head causing him to chuckle under his breath.

Tyler walked up to the study and found that two chairs were pulled to the fireplace where he could hear his parents Simon and Nora Slytherin talking. He could hear the voices of his grandparents coming from the fire responding to them and at closer inspection, saw their figures in the fire.

"Hello," Tyler said rather timidly. He saw that his parents were sitting like they were chatting in a regular conversation in their chairs. He saw that his dad's familair Serpentine was snoozing in his lap.

"Oh Tyler, hello there," his grandfather Alan called out.

"Tyler it's nice to see you dear." his grandmother Barbara.

"Yeah, son, come join us." his dad Simon said waving for him to sit with them as he conjured a chair beside him.

"Don't be shy Tyler. Sit." Tyler followed his mother's advice and sat in the chair his dad made which was quite comfy.

"So what are all you talking about?" He asked curious of what they were discussing earlier.

"Oh just random things. I hear from your dad that you're taking a trip to America with your friends Tyler," his grandpa said smiling over to him.

"Yeah, in three weeks." 'Might as well get it over with now especially since my grandparents are here. They always take my side.' Tyler thought to himself. "Actually, I was looking for you mom, dad, because well, I have something to ask."

"What sweetie?" Nora said staring him down.

"Well...I was invited to go over to a friend's house on Saturday for the weekend. I was wondering if it was okay?"

"But won't you be seeing them for almost a month next month?" Simon said looking confused.

"Oh, no, this is another friend."

"Which one?" Nora said sounding intrigued.

"Oh, it's from Regulus Black. Remember, I told you about him."

"Black?" his grandmother said from the fire. "The name seems familiar. I think I've heard of that family before."

"So can I go?" Tyler said turning to his parents and even did put a feeling of hopeful innocence on his face.

His parents leaned into each other talking quietly. His grandparents were staring them down like they were urging them to let Tyler have this.Tyler crossed his fingers hoping for the best until they turned to him. "Okay, but you'll have to write us every day." his mother said looking a little stern.

"It's just for two days."

"Still, we would feel more comfortable if you did. Can you do that?" Simon said looking at his son seriously.

"Okay."

"Good, if you do that then we have no problem."

"Great, well I better go. Regulus wanted me to write back to see if I was coming or not."

He hopped off the chair and headed out the door but right after he left the room he heard them talking in urgent voices. Tyler couldn't hear what they were saying but he was dying to know. They would notice him snooping if he went closer and he wished there was a way to listen in without them finding out. Then he could've slapped himself for his stupidity; he could use him animagus form to get close enough to listen in. He focused and soon, right where Tyler was standing, an emerald green snake was in his place. He slithered and made his way behind his father's chair and listened in.

"I still think that he shouldn't be going. Going with his other friends to America for almost a month was bad enough. He won't be there to watch over him."

"Simon, don't worry," he heard his grandfather say. "Tyler's growing up and you can't be there for every little thing."

"But I'm worried dad. Tyler's growing more and more involved with his friends and I don't think that it's safe for him."

"Simon," his grandmother said consolingly. "Tyler needs this. He needs these times where he could feel like a normal kid. A normal kid that gets invited to sleep over or have fun with friends."

"I agree with Simon. Tyler is becoming too attached and it will only make him feel more upset that he's living a lie with them since they don't know about him."

"Nora please," his grandpa said nearly shouting. "Simon, you're not fooling me in the slightest. I know you're worried about him but I think that you might be becoming jealous of your own son. He's able to have friends like a normal boy while you weren't able to socialize and were lucky to have befriended Timothy."

"Jealous? Father please," his dad said rather quickly. "I just don't want Tyler to have his heart broken if his friends leave him over the fact if they discover his secret."

"Simon Solemn Slytherin!" his grandmother said in a strict tone. "Listen to what you're saying. You are practically saying that you want to keep Tyler completely caged up. I know that you are upset that Balder was as trusting as Tyler seems to be becoming..."

"And we all know what that got him mom! Captured and put down like a rabid dog!" Simon shouted. "I'm just looking out to make sure that Tyler doesn't take the same stupid path! I wonder if you'll be saying the same spell if Tyler in front of you soulless because of his desire to be normal!"

At that moment, Tyler didn't think he could handle hearing this argument anymore so he slithered off. Once outside the room, he went back to his human state and ran to his room. He wrote a letter to Regulus with three simple words: I can come. He sent the owl away, shut his door and then collapsed on his bed crying. He looked over to the pictures of his fellow seekers on his beside table to the pictures of his other friends around his room and he cried even more.

(_break_)

**End of Chapter 1**

Nightlit: Wow, you hit the nail pretty good there. Most of the stuff in the last chapter were set ups for this story. You scare me sometimes. Also, good luck with the problems in Trials. It's too good a story to let up and I'm anxious to read more.

Author Notes:

Tyler's folks are really protective aren't they. I can't imagine what would happen if they found out that Tyler heard everything. Also, I included Brad's own personal log because out of all the seekers, he seems to be the one that I focus on least and I'm going to work on that. Review.

High Serpent King


	2. Purebloods and Muggles

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

(break)

Chapter 2: Purebloods and Muggles

It was the Saturday that Tyler was going over to Regulus' house to spend the weekend. Regulus told him that he could floo over to his place and gave him the address. He had a suitcase all packed up and Tyler was doning a casual red robe over a black button shirt and black jean pants. He combed his hair and looked at his reflection to check to make sure he was looking as proper as he could. He wanted to make a good first impression with Regulus' parents especially considering what he heard from Regulus about them about their "proper" attitudes. He also would stay on alert to speak very properly when he was speaking to them.

Tyler brought his case where his father and mother where waiting in the study by the fireplace. Tyler didn't want to look at his dad so he didn't see how his expression of him going away was. Ever since he heard the conversation with his parents and grandparents, he'd taken to avoid direct contact with his father in case he gave any indication that he eavesdropped on him. He felt a little sympathy for his dad over the fact that he was so scared for his safety and yet he also felt angry with him over the fact that he would think that he didn't have good judgement with his friends because he had blind "stupid" faith in them. He thought that he really knew what he was doing with his life so far and didn't want to be told that he was being foolish after all this time when he thought he was smart especially when his godfather Timothy had told him that he was no fool.

"Here son, I got you some floo powder in this little satchet for you to use to come home," his father said handing him a small purple satchet.

"Remember to write okay," his mom said giving him a hug.

"Don't worry mom." He said returning the hug. "It's just for the weekend."

"Better safe than sorry." His father said nodding his head to him. Tyler looked at his father for the first time in days and saw that he looked nervous but willing to let him go. "Well, you better get moving; I'm sure your friend is waiting for you."

"Yeah...bye." He took his suitcase and his Pandy's cage with him and stepped over to the fireplace. He reached for the floo powder in the hand sized cauldron hanging above it on a hook and grabbed a bit of floo powder and threw it into the flames making them turn green. He stepped in and said in a clear voice, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place". He was then wooshed away into the floo network.

(break)

Brad was in the town close to his family's inn that he used to go to all the time before Hogwarts. He had attended the local primary school and passed by it on his way to his friend's house. Seeing the place and the yard beside it brought many memories that made Brad smile. He reached the house and then rang the doorbell. It wasn't long before it opened and his friends face peaped out from behind it.

"Brad, hey mate." his friend Zeo said before opening the door all the way.

Zeo was Brad's best friend before he went to Hogwarts and they've together since they were at preschool. Zeo was just his nickname because he didn't really like people calling him by his real first name because he thought it was a bit stupid. His real name was Zeddero Waines and he was as tough as they come. He was a little taller than Brad was but only by an inch and had short and straight black hair. He was built with a few premature muscles from playing soccer and from learning martial arts. Zeo had taken martial arts along with Brad with his grandfather and they used to be on the same soccer team.

Brad could still remember the times that they had while they were in school together. Believe it or not but Brad was among one of the most popular kids in school. Pretty much everyone liked him and Zeo too. They had many talents that awed people and were friends to many. From what Zeo wrote to him, he was still popular now in high school and was carrying their legacy while Brad was at Hogwarts. Zeo also wrote that his old school mates still remember him and ask about him a lot. Today, they were going around the town to have some fun and catch up with his old muggle classmates.

Brad stepped in and followed Zeo to his living room so Zeo could fetch his shoes from his dog. When he stepped in he accidentally bumped into his friend's mother.

"Oh sorry Mrs. Waines. I didn't see you."

"Oh it's quite alright Brad. It's nice to see you again. We miss seeing you around."

"Yes, things haven't been the same since he went off to your new school," said a new voice behind Brad.

He turned and saw that it was Zeo's dad. His dad was a teacher at the local high school that Zeo now went to and where he would've gone if he didn't go to Hogwarts. Zeo's father also taught him and Zeo about music and playing instruments (Zeo was the drums, Brad was the guitar) and it was expected that he would try out for band after he left muggle primary school. Since Brad and Zeo have known each other for all these years, Brad's parents and Zeo's parents were also pretty close.

"Hi, Mr. Waines." he said at the sight of him.

"Hello Brad. How is your time at yourmagic school?"

"Oh, it was a littlecrazy this year but I'm sure that the next one will be more peaceful. How are things going at the high school?"

"Well, my students could be a bit rowdy at the end of the term but it's only natural. Thankfully, Zeo was able to keep himself calm enough not to be told to quiet down."

"Of course dad." Zeo called out from the sofa he was sitting at tieing his shoes. Then the phone rang but Mrs. Waines shouted that she would get it. "You are a teacher there so I would be in more trouble then the others if I was caught."

"Well, just try to make sure you behave, at least when I'm around for my sake," his father said waving it off. "Where are you two off to today?"

"Oh, we're just going to the park so we could catch up with some old friends," said Brad.

"Well have fun. Zeo, back home for dinner at 5 okay?"

"Sure dad," he said fully ready.

Before they left, Zeo's mother went to tell them something.

"Oh Brad sweetie, your mother called. She's invited us for dinner tomorrow."

"Huh? Why? She doesn't usually do things like that out of the blue."

"Well, it seems a friend of yours called your house a few minutes ago and asked if he could come stay with you for four days before you go off on your trip and he's arriving tomorrow. Someone called Reginee or..."

"Reggie? Oh that's great! He's a friend of mine from school. Thanks Mrs. Waines. Are you coming?"

"Yeah mom, could we?"

Brad could tell she was a little torn in the prospect of coming to meet a magic wizard even if she was used to him. "I'll discuss it with your father and let you know when you come back. Anyway, it was nice seeing you again, oh, don't forget to give my best to your sister Sophia."

"I will Mrs. Waines."

Then both Brad and Zeo took off to have some good old fashion muggle fun with some old friends.

(break)

Tyler stumbled out of the Black fireplace and landed on the floor with his case and cage following his lead. He rose up and saw a house elf of the sort that he'd never seen before. It had a gray cloth garment that was starting to wither away, had a very long nose that he'd never seen on a house elf before and had hair coming from it's ears. Tyler lived among house elves his whole life but this one was by far the oddest thing he'd ever seen on the matter.

"Good day," it spoke.with a raggy voice. "You are expected by young Master Black. Master and Mistress are also waiting for your arrival in the drawing room. Follow me."

Tyler picked up his suitcase and set Pandy's cage down at a nearby table and followed the dodgy elf. He looked and saw that the house seemed very profound and seemed to cling to perfection like it was the home of royalty. Tyler went up the stairs that had velvet carpeting and when he came up to the second landing, he was greeted by a shocking site. There was a row of plagues that had stuffed house elf heads plastered on every one of them. He was just shocked for a moment before he went to keep following the elf. They stopped at a door where the house elf knocked in a polite tone.

"Yes Kreacher!" a loud and slightly hair raising voice cried out.

"Your expected guest has arrived my mistress."

"Show him in," another deeper voice said that seemed full of arragance and pride.

Tyler went into the wealthy looking drawing room and saw Regulus sitting in a chair reading and two other people in the room which he guessed were his parents.

"Hello, how do you do." Tyler said trying to sound as formal as he could. "I'm Tyler Solemn, Regulus' friend from school."

"Well hello there," the woman said to him shaking his hand obviously impressed. "I'm his mother Edna Echidna Black."

"Yes, hello, I'm Polaris Corvis Black, Regulus' father." The man said to shake his hand after his wife. "Regulus has spoken very highly of you."

"That's good to hear," Tyler said sending a joking glance to Regulus who put his face into his book to crack an inaudible laugh.

"Well, Mr. Solemn, we were about to sit and eat, would you care to join us?" Mr. Black said jestering his hand to the direction of the dining room.

"Yes, thank you."

They all stepped into a dining room that was more like a banquet room. The table was very fine wood and there were already plates with food set up withshining forks and spoons along with what looked like solid silver goblets with a family crest embroided on them. Tyler sat right next to Regulus on one side of the long table where for the first time, Tyler noticed that it was set up with more than four plates.

"Are we expecting more people Mr. Black?"

"Oh yes, a family member of ours was recently betrothed. She and her new husband are joining us for dinner as well as her sister and her husband. They should be arriving in a few short moments."

"Really? Congratulations."

"Yes, well, we are proud to have ourselves related to someone keeping the bloodline pure," Mrs. Black said with dignity.

As they were getting ready to actually eat, Tyler called for Regulus' attention.

"Just who is coming anyway? Who just got married?" he whispered to him.

"Oh, it's my cousin Bellatrix. She married Rodopholus Lestrange and my other cousin Narcissa is coming to celebrate to along with her husband, Lucius Malfoy." he whispered back.

At the name Lestrange, Tyler tensed with hard anger. "Wait Rodopholus Lestrange? Does that mean that he's related to that other git Rebastian Lestrange?"

"Yeah, Rodopholus is his older brother."

"Is Rebastian coming here too?"

"No, you don't have to worry. Just Rodopholus is coming and I don't think Rebastian has told him about you...yet anyway."

Tyler was relieved that he wouldn't be running into Rebastian Lestrange anytime soon but that didn't mean he would be happy to see his brother. Lestrange was someone who had recently left Hogwarts and had made quite an arse out of himself during Tyler's third year. He had insulted and threatened Tyler with his cousin name thrown in saying how he was a pureblood disgrace. Also, he had ambushed Jacke a few months ago and taken his chain. He destroyed the snake charm that Tyler had given him as a symbol of their friendship and almost destroyed Jacke's lion charm which he made himself but Tyler stepped in and saved it for him.

After about three more minutes, the sounds of pops could be heard not too far away meaning that someone had apparated into the house. Inside walked a woman that was very beautiful but had a stern look on her face followed by a blond haired man whose hair was slicked back and almost white. Both were dressed in very formal dress robes which showed their wealthy status and they weren't alone. There was another pair right behind them that looked just as profound as they were. There was another pretty woman who didn't look too much older than Regulus was with a man whose resemblance to Lestrange was uncanny.

Mrs. Black stood up and embraced each of the girls in turn.

"Narcissa, welcome. I'm glad to see you and Lucius are still well. And Bellatrix, congratulations on your marriage. I can tell you had very good judgement."

"Thank you Aunt Edna. It's a pleasure to see you, Uncle Polaris and Regulus again." Then she caught sight of Tyler. "And who's this?"

"Oh, this is Tyler Solemn. He's here tonight as our guest at Regulus' invite."

"Solemn," Malfoy said obviously in thought. "The name seems familiar. Tell me boy, do you have a family member employed at the ministry?"

"Oh, you must be thinking of my father, Simon Solemn, he's in the Department of International Cooperation."

"Oh, yes, right, I've seen him once or twice there. Not a very social fellow."

"Well, my family likes to keep to ourselves. We don't see the need to draw in unwanted attention to ourselves."

"Why Solemn?" Mr. Black said as everyone was settling down at the table.

"We have our reasons but basically we value our privacy. Like you Mr. Black, I'm sure this house is very well hidden."

"Good mind. Yes, this house happens to be shielded from muggle eyes as well as being unplottable. Many wards are built into this house but the one which we Blacks most value is the Blood Bond to this house."

"I'm sorry," Tyler said suddenly interested. "Blood Bond?"

"Yes, the most oldest and powerful attribute. It's a special ward that allows anyone we treasure or dispise from leaving or entering the house based on the declaration of any member of the family. It's the best way to keep our allies coming here for emergencies and such and to keep our enemies from breaking in."

"Isn't there achance for it to be broken?"

"Well...yes, I suppose a Fidelus Charm might do it but wouldn't overpower it completely. It may let our enemies in if the Secret Keeper permits it but it would still allow those who we say were always welcome to come in anytime despite that. You do know what a Fidelus Charm is, right Solemn?"

"Of course." Tyler did know everything related to secrecy if the need for a new hiding place for the family ever turned up. Hisfamily really taught him alot on that sort of stuff.

(_break_)

"Hey Reggie," Brad said hugging Reggie.

It was the following day and Reggie had arrived to spend the next four days with Brad before they all left for America together. Reggie just arrived on the Knight Bus and he was a little worse for wear but it looked like he could shake it off.

"Hey Brad, it's great to see ya too. It's been a real quiet summer without any of the Seekers. So what have you been doing and are you alone here?" Reggie said noting that the house seemed pretty quiet.

"No, my parents are right across the road running the inn. My sister's upstairs in her room and I was just doing some summer homework with Zeo."

"Zeo? Oh, your old muggle friend right?"

"Yeah, you want to meet him?"

"Sure, after all, we're all going to be traveling together in a few days after all."

"Right."

Brad led Reggie up to his room where Zeo was still doing some forgotten homework.

"Oh good Brad, you're back." Zeo said before catching sight of Reggie. "Who's this?"

"Yeah, Zeo, this is my friend Reggie from school and Reggie, this is Zeo."

"Nice to meet you Zeo," Reggie said reaching out his hand for a shake.

Zeo shook the hand but was still a little tense at Reggie's presence. It was obvious that he was nervous to be in the presence of another wizard even though he knew Brad was one but he was always used to Brad and it was expected that he be a little uptight.

"So...you go to the magic school too huh?" Zeo said sounding like he wanted to bite his own tongue for how stupid that sounded.

"Yeah," Reggie said also getting a little tense. 'Maybe I should bring out a little energy to get his mind off me.' "Brad, you said that you're doing your homework now? I had mine done in the first week."

"The first week?" Zeo said suddenly thinking that Reggie was somewhat of a school geek. "You didn't want to start your summer off with a little bit of fun first?"

"That's never his style Zeo." Brad said seeing that Reggie was trying to ease Zeo. "He always wants to get everything done as soon as possible so he could brag that he's completely free from homework while we are still working. But Reggie, don't be too cocky, I only have my History of Magic homework left to do."

"Yeah, I saw how much Brad had to do and I still can't believe that you did all that in one week."

"Well, keep a clean slate and you have all the time to do whatever you want. I did it so I don't have to worry about it for the rest of the summer."

"Well...I guess that makes sense," Zeo said backing down.

Just then, Sophia stepped into his room.

"Could you guys keep it..." she caught sight of Reggie and her eyes showed that she was puzzled. "Who's he?"

"Oh, sorry sis, this is my friend Reggie. Reggie, this is my little sister Sophia."

"Hi," she said shaking his hand. "Don't believe him, I'm not that little."

"You're right," Brad said settling down to his homework. "You're just a little brat that's all."

"I'm not a brat. I'm only two years younger than you."

"Still a brat."

She let out a huff and walked out of his room.

"I better call my parents," Brad said five minutes after that. "I promised that I would call and tell them when you got here."

(_break_)

"Well, you're parents seem nice," Tyler said to Regulus after they finished having breakfast.

It had been a long dinner, the previous night, with listening to everyone at the table talk highly of pure blood status and how they believed his cousin Voldemort was on the right trail of thought. Right now, Regulus and Tyler were in his room which they were sharing. A bed was conjured up for him on the opposite side of the room but both of them were sitting on the floor with their backs on their beds facing one another.

"Yeah, well, they've been like that since as long as I could remember." Regulus said fiddling with his wand. Regulus was 17 now so he of age meaning that he was permitted to do magic away from school now.

"I still can't believe that you are okay with muggleborns especially growing up with parents like that."

Regulus looked at Tyler and then let out a little huff which sounded like he was in a conflict. "Tyler, can I be true with you for a second?"

"Sure," he said moving closer to him for effect.

"I used to agree with my parents at one time. I didn't like muggles or muggleborns because I believed what they told me of being inferior. When I first went to Hogwarts, I had those ideals just like Severus did and we always thought of people like my brother to be no good blood traitors."

That was a shocker. Tyler always thought Regulus seemed to be openminded with people but it looked like that wasn't always the case before he met him.

"What changed your mind? You're obviously not thinking like that now?"

"Well, it was one night when I came back to home from Hogwarts in my third year for Christmas. It was snowing and I was bored waiting for the family party to take place so I sat by a window facing out into the muggle street. There, I saw a pair of muggles and two children, just living life like a normal family."

"That changed your mind?"

"Well...yeah. I looked at them and saw the kids just being kids like some of the younger pureblood kids I knew back then. I also saw the parents looking and talking to them like regular people. My parents always told me that muggles were brainless simpletons who were beneath me but I saw these muggles behaving like any typical wizarding family I've seen and that made me start to question what my parents always told me and considered what Sirius thought."

"Did he actually talk to you about this?" Tyler asked unwilling to believe that Sirius Black could actually considerate of other people if they weren't Gryffindors.

"No, it was too late by then. He shut himself out from our parents and especially me. It was always hard to talk like we used to after I went to school and was sorted into Slytherin."

"Well, it's his loss." Tyler said very well meaning it.

"Thanks Tyler. Not just for that but for, you know, listening."

"Hey, you always do the same for me. The least I could do is do the same for you Regulus." Tyler picked himself up to stand. "So, what should we do for fun today?"

(_break_)

It was dinner time at the Carter house and Reggie met Zeo's parents as well as Brad's parents after they came down from their inn and tried his best not to make them wary of him. They seemed just as hesistant with being in the same room as Reggie as Zeo did but Reggie tried not to let that bother him and tried to act like just another in the room. Everyone went on different tasks in getting ready for dinner and Reggie volunteered to get the table set while Brad got went to adjust their expandable wooden table to admit the extra guests and Sophia got the cups. They were settling down for dinner which was Turkey with some rice and chicken soup. As they sat down, Brad's sister Sophia swore under her breath but it was still loud enough for half the table to hear.

"Sophia, language!" scolded their mother.

"Sorry mom. It's just that...I put the ice but I forgot to put in the actual drink. They all turned to their cups and saw that indeed, they had nothing to drink.

"No problem," Brad said shrugging it off. "I'll take care of it." He closed his eyes and Reggie saw the familiar tone of concentration that he'd seen numerous times back at school. Brad was focusing on creating water in the cups and when he opened his eyes, he was proud to see that all the cups were filled with water. Everyone was a bit taken back by the sudden appearance of water in their cups and Mrs. Waines actually let out a little yelp at the surprise.

"Sorry, maybe I should've asked if you wanted me to create some water for us." Brad said feeling a little self conscious at the moment. Sure he showed them a few tricks with his water element powers in front of them before but he never actually did it without warning and he was sure that with Reggie there, they all were a little more on edge.

"No, it's okay honey. You just shocked us a little. Next time, warn us before you use your magic okay."

"Yeah, okay."

'Time to break the curse,' Reggie thought seeing his friend's perdicament. "Wait until you try the water Mrs. Carter. Brad here creates the most purest water you will have ever drank. Filtered water is nothing compared to his."

"Really? I thought that your water was an illusion or something when it touches people Brad?" his father asked a little intrigued.

"No, I learned how to make it as real as water could be. Not to brag but I think Reggie isn't exaggerating a bit on how good it is."

Everyone at the table immediately took a sip from their cups and had a refreshing expression when they were done. They all gave their compliments to Brad and he said an inaudible "Thank You" to Reggie which he returned with an equally inaudible "Anytime" right back.

Moments into the dinner, Reggie went to ask Mr. Carter something. "Mr. Carter." Reggie started.

"Listen Reggie, Mr. Carter was my father. Call me Stan."

"Well...Stan, I was just wondering why your dad is moving to America. Brad said something about him using this trip to scout for a new home."

"Oh, yes, well, my father felt that it was time for a change in scenery. Said that at his age, he should be seeing more of the world and not be living in the same house that he's been living for the past 30 years. It was a nice house and I did spend most of my childhood there. We even took Brad and Sophia to spend Christmas there on many occasions."

"Really? Where does he live?"

"Oh in London. He lives on the street Grimmauld Place."

(_break_)

The rest of the stay at the Black house was pretty enjoyable, most of it in Regulus' company. Regulus showed him some dance steps from formal dances that Tyler was having trouble with. Normally, he wouldn't have gone for this but Regulus warned him that now that he was a fourth year, there were going to likely be events like this at Hogwarts that he might have to attend. To make up for it, he taught Regulus how to do the Fire whip curse. He couldn't actually demonstrate it himself but he tutored Regulus on what someone must be visualizing and he made some progress by conjuring a small red fire from his wand.

Regulus also showed Tyler the family tapestry that showed how far their bloodlines went and pointed out several family members like Phineas Nigellus who he found out was a former Hogwarts headmaster and he found out that it was his Aunt Elladora who started the tradition of stuffing and mounting house elves when they were too old to serve. He also pointed out the place where people were blasted off and saw that his older brother Sirius was blasted off by his mother almost four years ago.

One incident happened that wasa little crazy. Tyler saw a pair of robes fall to the floor from a chair and when he went to put them back on the chair, they went to strangle him. Regulus and his parents went to his aid and he learned that they were Mr. Black's and they were bewitched to attack anyone but him so that they don't steal it.

When the day came for him to go back home came, he was torn from feeling happy to go home and not wanting to end his time hanging out with Regulus.

"It was nice to meet you all." Tyler said bowing to Regulus parents in farewell.

"Yes, you seem to be a very fine young man. Well behaved and seemed to be fully knowledgable in pureblood behavior," Mr. Black said shaking his hand.

"I'm glad that Regulus has befriended people like you. It's nice to see that one of our sons turned out well."

"Yes, well thank you. Regulus, I'll see you back at school."

"Yeah, bye." They went for a handshake and Tyler flooed himself back home with his trunk and Pandy's cage.

(_break_)

Tigercub15: Glad you thought it was cool.

Nightlit: I read your chapter and thought it was brilliant if you didn't already read my review. Oh, and yes, his father would react that way wouldn't he. Don't worry, I'm having him find out about all this soon so wait and watch out for it.

SwollenFridge: Glad you thought that my first chapter was a good start.

Author Notes:

Well, there you have it. I named this chapter like I did because it was a basic lifestyle of both purebloods and muggles. To answer one question that I know you all might be dieing to know, yes, the family that Regulus saw was Brad's although he might not realize it yet. The next chapter will have the four seekers reuniting, conflicts with family, and the long awaited trip to America. Review.

High Serpent King


	3. Upcoming Vacation

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

(_break_)

Chapter 3: Upcoming Vacation

Jacke Walker, the Gryffindor member of the Seekers, was packing the last of his clothes for the big trip to America with his friends. They were set to go the following day on what muggles called an aeroplane. Jacke, however, was invited for a sleepover at Brad's house that day so that they could avoid any delays for when they left tomorrow. Jacke packed in a few wizarding robes and his wand as well.

'You never know when you'll need it,' Jacke said laying on his bed and eyeing his wand.

Any person looking at it would think that his wand was an average looking one but they would be dead wrong. This wand happened to once belong to the founder of Jacke's house, Godric Gryffindor. Tyler had given it to him when his old wand was lost some time before and told him about it's history some time later. When Jacke's thoughts went to Tyler, he let out a smile to himself.

'Who would've guessed that my life would've become so full of excitement when I first saw him on the train.' he thought silently. 'Becoming a fire elemental, an illegal lion animagus and one of the four creators of a secret magic island.'

Jacke's life had become pretty exciting but, like the other seekers, he felt that it was time to lay low and have the rest of his school life normal with a few exceptions of course.

Just then, Jacke's mother walked in with a knock making Jacke turn around to face her. His mother was a healthy young woman that was now starting to appear shorter to him. She had cherry red lips and Jacke had inherited her red hair which went down to her back and her blue eyes.

"Jacke, are you finished with your packing sweetie? Do you have your clothes, toothbrush, wand?"

"Yes mum, just finished," he said slamming his trunk shut. "Thanks for the new clothes."

His mother had gone to a local muggle clothing store and bought some muggle style clothes for him to have so he would blend in with everyone else.

"I can't believe that you're going to be gone for three weeks. It's going to be too quiet without you here. Your dad's downstairs fiddling with your first quidditch cap."

"Mom, it's only going to be for three weeks and they'll go by faster than you can say 'broomstick'.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I'll be having fun."

After his mother laughed at that, she ushered for Jacke to go downstairs and have breakfast while she levitated his trunk downstairs for him. There was a man in the kitchen that Jacke recognized as his father. He had brown hair, green eyes and was a pretty tall man which explained where Jacke inherited his tall physique from. Jacke sat across the kitchen table from his father who was feeding their dog some bits of his breakfast.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Jacke, so, are you ready for your big trip?"

"I've been ready since we were invited."

"Yes, but you still have to remember that you have to be responsible. I want you to listen to your friend's parents. Understand?" He said pointing his eyes at him for added effect.

"Don't worry dad. When haven't I been at my best behavior when you told me too."

"You really want me to answer that Jacke?" letting out a laugh.

"Daniel, don't encourage him," his mother said walking into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Jasmine." he said shaking his laughter off.

"Jacke, try to behave while you're away. Ohwait, did you pack any floo powder in case you need to reach us?"

"Oh," Jacke said hitting his forehead. "I forgot."

"No problem, I'll take care of it," then she took off but Jacke could still hear her mumble 'he would forget his own shoes if I didn't remind him'

"So, Jacke, you said 'we' a minute ago. Who else is going?"

"Oh just some of my friends from school."

"Which ones?" his father asked very curious.

"Oh, it's two of my first friends. You remember when I told you about the Seekers? It's them. We're all going together with Brad's parents and he's bringing his family and an old muggle friend of his too."

"Quite a group. You never told me anything about your group. You just said that all four of you were quidditch players."

"Oh, well dad, we're just a group that hangs around together and we called ourselves the Seekers because all four of us play seeker on our teams."

"Wow thats...wait, did you say that the four of you play seeker?"

"Yeah dad why?"

"Does that mean that you four are from each house?"

"Yeah, Brad's in Hufflepuff, Reggie's from Ravenclaw and Tyler's from Slytherin."

"You actually made friends with a Slytherin when you're in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah I did, is there something wrong?"

"No son, it's just...strange. I remember when I was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts. I could barely stand to be in the same room with one and you actually became best friends with one. It's a little hard to believe."

"There's nothing wrong with Tyler. He's really a great guy even though he's..." Jacke just caught himself before he let anything slip defending his friend.

"He's a what Jacke?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't give that clueless routine. I caught that little slip and I want you to finish." His father had a very stern expression on him right now.

"It's not important dad."

"I think it is. If you're trying to hide it then it is important now tell me what your friend is now. What, is he the son of a Death Eater."

"No, no that's not it."

"Then what?"

'Great going Jacke, now what areyou going to do?' he asked to himself. "Well dad, he sort of made all of us swear that we would tell no one. Can you understand that?"

"Jacke, after everything that we've been through, you've always told me the truth and I don't want youto startto lie to me now. Which one is more important?"

Jacke was spared answering that question when there was a honking noise outside. His mother came into the kitchen with aleather satchel. "Jacke, your rideis here. And here's your floo powder. Use it to call in case of emergency but we wouldn't mind if you just want to talk."

"Go Jacke," his father said encouraging him to move on. "Don't think this get's you off the hook though. We'll be talking again as soon as you get back."

"Alright,"Jacke said a little relieved to be saved. "Bye mom, Bye dad."

Jacke took his trunk, which his mother bewitched to be feather light, and went outside where he saw a man in brown hair and muggle clothes waiting outside a blueminivan.

"Hi there," he said."You must be Jacke, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Brad's father Stan Carter.It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand and Jacke took it. "Needhelp with that?" he said pointing to his trunk.

"No, it's been charmed to be light." Mr. Carter had a puzzled face after he said that and Jacke remembered that he was a muggle and probably didn't understandwhat he just said. "My mother put a spell on it so it doesn't weigh alot."

"Oh, well, that would come in pretty handy now and then around the inn. Well, let's be off, Brad's been estatic about seeing you again. Yourother friend Reggie is also there."

"What about Tyler?"

"Oh, I think that Brad said that Tyler would be arriving later by flute powder."

"Floo powder." Jacke corrected him.

Then Mr. Carter started the engine and they were off as Jacke took alast look at his house and his neighborhood that he would have for at least three weeks.

(_break_)

Tyler was getting all of his clothes ready and trying to decide what was tamed enough for wearing around muggles. He silently cursed himself that everything he wore was magical and he didn't want random muggles to be asking questions everywhere he went.

"Arggh"

"_What's wrong Tyler_?" Chaoshissed picking his head up from his cushion basket bed where he was lazing about.

"_I have nothing that looks muggle enough_." Tyler hissed back.

"_So, basically, you're saying you have nothing to wear. Don't be such a worryworm Tyler_. _Maybe you're trying so hard_."

"_Yeah, maybe you're right. It's just that it's my first time traveling and I'm traveling with muggles so it's exciting and nerve wracking_."

"_I'm sure that they'll have some muggle clothes for you to borrow if they think you're to conspicious. Besides, you could still shop for clothes when you get there_."

"_Oh right_," he said relieved at his friend's advice. Tyler put on a regular wizarding blue button shirt and doned his black school robes with the Slytherin serpent on it.

With that he packed his favorite robes and packed the money bag with the gold that his parents gave him to use for the summer into his trunk and went through a checklist in his mind. 'Let's see, clothes, check, money, check, wand...' He looked around his room and saw that his wand was under his bed.

'Wow, I've been a pretty good slob lately.' he thought.

Ever since he'd come back from Regulus', he'd been pretty lazy with keeping his things neat. He felt that he had to make up for trying to have fun while being as proper and high class as humanly possible by being sloppy to make up the time. His mother scolded him twice already to clean up his room which he never heard her say before since his room had always been pretty decent.

Just then, Yenze appeared in his room with an one armed bow. "Tyler, your parents are ready in the study for you to go to your friend's house now."

"Thanks Yenze."

"Yenze will miss Tyler greatly."

"I will too." Tyler said rubbing Yenze's head like he usually did which made Yenze laugh.

"Yenze, could you take Chaos and..."

"Wait!" Yenze said shouting and alarming Tyler.

"What?"

"You almost gave me clothes sir."

Tyler looked and saw that Chaos was wrapped around on of his cloaks that he discarded when he was rummaging and took it off Chaos. "Sorry, I didn't see that."

"It's all right Tyler. I was just scared that I would be freed."

"Scared of freedom?" It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I like serving your family. You all are good masters. The other elves here are happy to look after you all. You are like family to us."

"Same here." Then Tyler did something that he and Yenze never did. He reached down and gave Yenze a little hug. Yenze actually bursted into tears. "I'll see you in three weeks and can you please give Chaos his milk and sometimes cream if he behaves."

"Of course Tyler, of course," he said recovering from his crying.

"_Bye Tyler_" Chaos cried out.

"_Bye Chaos, wish you were coming with me_." he hissed back before he headed for the study.

Tyler made his way to where his mom was waiting there with Serpentine beside her feet.

"Where's dad mom?" Tyler was surprised his dad wasn't here to see him off. Lately, his dad had seemed busy and barely saw him after his visit to Regulus' house.

"Oh, he said that he just wanted to go to the Deep Level and give the snake caretaker some cream."

"Guardian?"

"How do you know his name Tyler?" his mother asked suddenly getting suspicious.

"Oh, I just ran into him one time when Chaos was playing around down there."

"Oh, well, here's the floo powder. Your father connected your friend's house to the floo network for today. Being in the Ministry can come in handy sometimes. You just have to say Carter residence and you're there."

Tyler placed his trunk in the fireplace, after his mother threw the powder in, and stepped in himself. Before Tyler can utter a word, he could hear his father's voice and hear his footsteps approaching.

"Tyler! Tyler! I need to speak to you! Where are you!"

Tyler panicked and realized that he might've noticed some things missing in the Deep Level. "Carter Residence," Tyler said and he was whisked away by the floo network to his friend Brad's house.

(_break_)

Tyler landed in a carpeted room with his trunk right behind him. He always did hate traveling with heavy baggage since it had a habit of smacking him whenever he traveled with it. However, he was happy that he avoided his father but he knew he would have to face him about the Deep Level when he went back home. But, just then, a woman with black hair and brown eyes came and helped him up.

"Are you okay? I saw your trunk hit you asyoucame out of...the fireplace." She was talking like she didn't believe her own words.

Tyler was sure that he didn't present a comforting sight for a muggle right now. He had after all just come out of a fireplace and was wearing wizard robes and, according to Brad, that wasn't normal for them. "Hello, you must be Brad's mother. I'm his friend Tyler from school."

"Oh, you're Tyler? I've seen a picture of you from my son's room but you were only eleven and you seem to have grown."

Tyler looked and saw a mirror, right across from him, and couldn't resist going to it to really look at himself. He had failed to notice that he'd grown a few inches and his hair seemed to be more controllable then when he was eleven. It was nowleveled with the bottom of his ears and he deduced that maybe it was time for a haircut. "Oh, well, I'm glad that I at least don't look like I did at eleven Mrs. Carter."

"Yes," she said laughing making it evident that the shock wore off. "Well, I'm sure that you would like to see Brad. He's upstairs in his room with the others. You'll be able to find him. You'll excuse me but I have some more packing to do before tomorrow."

"It's okay. I'm just sorry I took some of your time."

"No, no, it's good. We're all going to be with each other for three weeks after all. That would make it best if we started to get acquainted right away."

Tyler nodded in agreement as he moved his trunk to the side and headed up the staircase that Mrs. Carter pointed to. When he reached the top of the landing, Tyler could swear that hecould hear a musical instrument. He followed the noise and when he reached the door that the sound was the loudest, he opened it and came upon the great sight of his friends. Brad was sitting on presumably his bed with an electric guitar as he called it. He'd seen Brad with this guitar in some of the muggle pictures he sent for his birthday. He was playing it while everyone was watching.

Brad himself seemed to hit a growth spurt and grew about 5 inches and was barely taller than he was now as Brad used to be the shortest of the four of them. He caught sight of Reggie who looked a bit taller than before but was still pretty much the same. His hair was the exact same style with curls at the front and long to the back. Reggie would also need a haircut but Tyler knew that Reggie could change his look anytime he wanted using him metamorphic abilities. Jacke was sitting beside Reggie and it looked like he went through a few changes too. No longer did he have any premature freckles, but now he was completely clear of them and he had grown a few inches and Tyler thought that he just might be exactly as tall as him. Jacke's red hair was a bit longer than he remembered and when Tyler had walked in he had seen him put a strand behind his ear. Right next to Jacke was another teen that looked his own age. He must be the muggle that Brad told him about, the one who was joining them on their trip. Their was one more person in the room and she had brown hair and brown eyes that was the same shade as Brad's. It was evident that she was his little sister.

"Hi, hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Tyler!" Jacke yelled giving him a one armed hug.

"Great to see ya." Reggie said mimicking Jacke's hug.

"Glad to see that you could make it," with Brad bringing up the rear. "Tyler, this is my little sister Sophia," he said introducing the girl. "Sophia, this is my friend Tyler."

"Hi there. Oh, and don't listen to him. I'm not that little. I'm only two years younger than him."

"Yeah, but she's still a little brat. Oh and Tyler, this is my friend Zeo."

The muggle boy got to his feet and extended his hand. "Zeo Waines."

"Tyler." he answered returning the handshake.

"What, no last name?"

Tyler looked at his friends at that and saw them start to admire their feet. "Slytherin." His friends gasped at that but Tyler thought it might be okay. 'Well, he is a muggle and I don't think that he'll be scared that I'll turn him inside out because he's a muggle.'

"Slytherin? Well, no wonder you didn't want to tell me. Strange last name," he saidgrinning a little like he was holding laughterand sitting back down and leaving Tyler bewildered at the response. Sure he was used to fear, disbelief or respect at his name but never did he encounter humor in it but he was suddenly finding himself to stop his own laughing from coming out.

Reggie went over to Tyler to whisper in his ear. "Why did you tell him your name?"

"Well, who's he going to tell? Bartemius Crouch? He wasn't raised to know what to think of my name the instant he hears it."

"Good point. But still, why tell?" Brad said as he and Jacke joined in on the conversation.

"I was thinking a lot about our time in the Creation temple and how I was treated no different from you guys even though the guardians knew my name. I really liked it and decided to give a chance here in the muggle world too."

"Hard to argue with that," Jacke said in thought.

"So, does that mean that you'll say your real name to even my parents?"

"Yeah Brad, why not? Unless, you told them to beware of the evil parselmouth race?" Tyler said like it was a big joke.

"No, you don't have to worry about that," Brad said through Jacke's and Reggie's laughing.

The rest of the day was much more enjoyable compared to the time Tyler spent with Regulus' family. Unlike his parents, Brad's parents were pretty nice people who didn't spend every minute trying to show their status. Nick Carter, Brad's grandfather, arrived right before dinner and he introduced himself to the other seekers and he seemed very likeable. Tyler introduced himself to him and to the Waines as Slytherin and they didn't think anything of it much like Zeo did. The Carters were a typically average family and their household devices were fascinating. Both he and Jacke were fascinated with the lightswitches in the house. Jacke said that his house was charmed to have a room be lit with light when someone snapped their fingers. Tyler's house always had fire lamps and candles that the house elves tended to. Reggie, Zeo, Sophiaand Brad laughed everytime that Tyler and Jacke flicked switches to see the lightbulbs light. During dinner, the Carters and the Waines, were happy to answer their questions on their stuff. Tyler was very perplexed by their television.

"You two should've taken Muggle Studies. You would've been able to flip all the switches you liked." Reggie pointed out to them.

It was a few hours after dinner and everyone was gathered in Brad's room in their pajamas talking before they went to sleep.

"Why? We have Brad and that's better than any class." Tyler said as if that would instantly win the argument which Reggie decided to give him.

Zeo, himself, was pretty fun to hang around with. He seemed to be deep into adventure and seemed to be very confident in himself. He was drawn into examining his wizard robes that he packed away and in his wand.

"You could really do spells with this thing?" he said holding his wand. "Looks and feels like a normal stick to me."

"Didn't Brad ever show you his wand?" he thought at how strange it was that Zeo knew Brad's secret and yet could be curious with a common wizard item such as a wand.

"Well, Brad never took out his wand when came back. He always kept it away, said that it might go off by accident."

"Brad, why'd you think that?" Reggie said interested and baffled. They learned that wands didn't work in muggle hands in their first year.

"Well...to be honest, I didn't want to make Zeo jealous."

"Jealous? Well...okay, I do get that. I was a little jealous when we found out you were a wizard after all."

"Wait, how did you find out anyway? The ministry has secrecy laws against muggles finding out abouta wizard unless they were related." Jacke said remembering one of the ministry bylaws he learned as a child.

"Oh, it's a day I'll never forget," Brad said smiling in a happy bliss.

**_Flashback_**

An eleven year old pair of boys were playing war with a playing deck of cards in the family living room while their parents were playing pokerwith a 9 year old girl combing her doll's hair not too far away from them. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Brad's dad said setting his cards down. "And don't even think of looking at that." he said pointing to his perfect hand.

Before he left the room, there were three voices saying "I fold."

He shook his head at their actions and opened the door. Brad and Zeo dropped their cards and went to see who it was and saw that it was a stern looking woman in strange blue clothes with a pointy hat.

"Hello, is this the residence of Brad Nicholas Carter?" she asked in a voice with authority.

"Yes," his father said sounding a little concerned. "Is there a problem?"

"No, I just here to speak about your son's acceptance to a school."

"Oh, well come on in."

Brad and Zeo moved over back to their spot on the floor like they heard nothing. Brad's father brought the woman in and called for everyone's attention. "Everyone, this is...,"

"I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall. I'm here to talk to you about your son's future."

"You said that you had a position for Brad in your school. Well...we were planning on sending Brad to the local high school. Mr. Waines here," he said nodding to Zeo's dad. "is a teacher ther and we believe it would be good for him."

"Yes, and it's right in town. I can assure you that it's curriculum would be good for him," Mr. Waines added in.

"Yes, but your son isn't an ordinary child. If I may ask, do you believe in mystic forces like magic?" the woman asked seeming to keep a very straight face asking a bizzare question.

"Magic? You mean like Dungeons and Dragons?" Zeo asked interested in the grown up talk.

"Yes of a sort. I mean in a sense of witches and wizards."

"As fascinating as this is, what does this have to do with Brad?" Mrs. Carter asked and looking at the woman like she was a bizzare loony.

The woman McGonagall took out a finely cut and polished wooden stick and pointed it at one of the empty foam cupsat the poker table and said a few funny words and waved the stick. In an instant, the cup morphed into an expensive looking crystal vase.

For a moment, there was silence until Mr. Carter went to touch the vase and was surprised to feel it. "IT'S REAL!"

"Unbelievable...could you possibly...do that again so we could have one for our home," Mr Wainessaid sheepishly.

"Greg!" Mrs. Waines said scolding her husband. "But...it would be nice to have one."

"Diane!" Mrs. Carter scolded.

Then the children, who were very silent the whole time, exploded with enthusiasm.

"That was bloody wicked!" Zeo said looking at the woman like she was a movie star.

"I've never seen something like that before!" Brad said picking up and looking at the vase like it was gold.

"Do something else!" Sophia said jumping up and down.

"Children" both Misses Carter and Waines said.

"Perhaps I should explain more to you all," the apparent witch declared.

**_End Flashback_**

"After that, she explained all about the wizarding world and about Hogwarts. She also said that she would have to erase Zeo and his parents' memory of what happened since they can't know because of their laws but I begged her not to."

"Why?" Tyler asked perplexed.

"Well...all this was new for me and it was going to change my life and it was a little scary even if it was wonderful. I needed to have someone with me to help me handle it and Zeo was that guy." he said and that caused Zeo to blush a little.

"Hey Brad," Jacke said suddenly. "Is that why you love Transfiguration so much? Because it was the first bit of magic you saw?"

"You hit the nail on the head on that one Jacke."

Just then, Mrs. Carter voice was heard from downstairs. "Hey up there, it's time for you to have lights out! We have to get up bright and early for our trip so come on!"

The next morning surprisingly went by without conflict. Everyone was easily awoken and packed and ready in over a half hour.

Tyler was surprised when Chaos' prediction came true about Brad loaning some of his muggle clothes to him. He gave him a muggle shirt and muggle jeans so he would blend in at the airport. He assured them that he would buy some muggle clothes when they arrived.

Then the airport shuttle bus that the Carters called for had arrived and after everyone's bags and trunks were packed in, they set off for the airport so they could board the next plane set for New York City.

**End of Chapter 3**

SwollenFridge: I hope you read my review that answered your questions.

Dark 672: Thanks for your review.

Author Notes:

Well, now everyone is on their way to their long awaited trip. I hope you like all the things that happened leading to their trip. The next chapter will have their starting time in New York both muggle wise and magic wise. Please Review

High Serpent King


	4. The Magic of New York

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Confict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

(break)

Chapter 4: The Magic of New York

The airport was something that neither Tyler nor Jacke had ever experienced and it was somewhat wierd. There were wierd boards of lights with words flashing on them, staircases that moved on their own which Brad said was electricity and huge windows where they could get views on giant white contraptions that Reggie said were the airplanes that they were going to ride on.

"Could you two keep all this down. You're attracting attention to yourselves." Zeo said in a hushed voice.

They were sitting in a row of seats waiting for a confirmation on their flight. Brad explained that they had to check the airplane for any signs of problems before they let people on the plane. Jacke and Tyler were by the window making noise and it was drawing stares from the muggles also waiting for their flight to be ready.

"Sorry, it's just so wierd." Tyler said settling down by the window. "Those airplanes are huge."

"Seeing them take off from the ground and landlike big birds, it's brillaint."

"Calm down there Jacke," Brad said rolling his eyes. "We are going to be among muggles for three weeks. If you two are going to be like this on the firsthour then you'll get heart attacks before the end of this week."

"Fine, fine, we'll calm down."

"Kids," Mrs. Carter suddenly said bring their attention to her. "We'll be leaving soon. The plane is almost ready so you better make sure that you don't leave anything behind."

Tyler checked to see if he had his wand in his pocket and readied himself for the flight. Jacke saw that he had his bag of food that his mother made for him to eat on the journey and also checked to see if he had his wand stashed away. Brad, Zeo and Reggie, who were used to traveling on airplanes, knew to check before they settled in and already knew that they had everything they would need but Brad and Reggie still double checked for their wands which were secure.

Twenty minutes later, the seekers and Zeo found themselves strapped in the plane and were looking out the windows to see themselves take off from the ground.

"This is just so wicked.Those buildings look like small blocks from up here." Tyler said gazing at the sight.

"And look at the clouds. Who knew it was like this? We've been in the air before but not this high." Jacke said admiring the misty effect the clouds took at the high altitude.

"I'm sorry boys but could you be a little quieter." Brad's grandfather Nick said who was beside them.

Tyler and Jacke noticed that one or two people were staring at them like they were annoying and they started to turn red a little. "Sorry Mr. Carter." Tyler said apologizing.

Tyler and Jacke were pretty tamed after that. They talked in low voices to each other and to Brad, Reggie and Zeo who were in front of them. Tyler and Jacke started to go into a talk about quidditch while Brad and Reggie let Zeo in on the finer points of their Hogwarts adventures.

"Seriously, you four actually went through a real live maze?" he said oggling at their story in the Creation Temple last year.

"Yeah, we almost didn't make it. We were too beaten up to really help and Jacke was still exhausted from the last trial so you can imagine that Tyler had his hands full with those creatures we bumped into, especially the zombie." Reggie said feeling a little cold at remembering the scary and smelly creature.

"A Zombie? Wow, I wished I could've seen that."

"Believe me, you don't," Brad said waving his hands.

"Still, it sounded exciting. What did the others in your school think?"

At that, Brad and Reggie froze stiff and Tyler and Jacke who happened to start listening in, froze too. "Listen, Zeo, what you have to understand is that no one in the school knows at all because if they did then we could get in big trouble," Brad said a little timidly which made Zeo raise an eyebrow.

"Why? Why would you guys be in trouble?"

"You see, the powers we used...well...are illegal to have," Reggie said whispering the last part to a voiceless sound.

"What, illegal? You mean that Brad's water powers are against the law?" Zeo said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Brad said shaking his head. "So are Reggie's wind powers, Jacke's fire power and Tyler thunder powers. The ministry outlawed them because Elementals are considered to be one of the darkest bunch of people around that could do some of the worst things there are."

"Well, that's not fair," Zeo said surprising them with his answer. "You guys obviously had them for a while and it's not like you've blown up a town or something."

"Listen, Zeo, don't tell my parents, okay. They don't know it's illegal and I don't want them to start thinking that I'm turning into some sort of magical criminal okay."

"Yeah, if this gets out then we could face worse things then getting thrown in wizard prison," Jacke said a little scared at what might happen.

"Secret's safe with me. I still don't get what the big deal is. You guys seem okay to me. You're pretty cool guys."

"Thanks, I think."Tyler said rubbing his hair. One thing that Tyler never thought he would be called was just done because he accepted that people would think him dangerous, strange or bothersome but never cool.

Zeo was a type of person that Tyler would've never even considered existing. Here he was soaking all this in and he seemed more like enjoying what they wereinstead of running away screaming like he was going to die. Even his parents and Brad's parents and grandfather seemed to be very good people that made Tyler instantly comfortable when they found out these things about them. When he told his other wizarding friends, there always was that tension to see if they'll be okay with all of it or turn on him because of it but there was none of that suspenseful tension here. Tyler was actually starting toconsider letting Zeo in on his ability to speak parseltongue but would hold on that until later but it still felt good that that possibility was a verytempting one instead of a fearful one.

'Ican start to see how these muggles accepted the existence of the wizarding world so well," Tyler thought in remembrance of Brad's tale ofhow he found out about himself being a wizard. 'I can actually see how muggles changed Regulus' mind. If there reallyare more like them around. Why Voldmort and his Death Eaters want to eliminate them is beyond me, I've never felt more comfortable.'

(_break_)

It was about half past seven when their plane landed or at least it was until they had to adjust the time to fit the time zone they were in so it was really around half past 2o'clock. The big group grabbed their luggage and exited from Kennedy Airport. Mr. Carter had ordered another shuttle bus to pick them up and drop them off at the hotel. The teens all looked out their windows to see the city as soon as they exited the Williamsburg Bridge. The tall towers and busy streets were causing them to nearly lose their breath in excitement. The caught a glimpse at the Empire State Building, the Chrysler building and a tower with the words Metlife on the top. The shuttle took them to a hotel by what was called Columbus Circle and they took the heavy luggage to their rooms. The Carters had a mega suite all ready for them to their reservations and when they stepped in, their guests started to think that maybe this trip was a little too expensive. The suite had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a family room with a kitchen nearby and it all looked very exquisite.

"Excuse me, Stan, can you seriously afford all this?" Reggie said a little self conscious to Brad's father.

"Oh, don't worry there Reggie," he said a little amused at Reggie's bashfulness. "It's all part of the package deal with the travel agency. The flight was free and this hotel reservation is at half price so it's nothing to be worried about. Let's say it really pays to have connections like these from time to time."

"No arguments here," Tyler said hoisting his trunk to his room.

It was set up for Mr and Ms. Carter to have one room, Nick Carter and Sophia sharing another, and Zeo sharing one with Reggie and Brad and the last one going to Tyler and Jacke. The remainder of the day was spent merely putting everything in place since they would be staying there for three weeks so they tried to make it as homely as possible.Mr. and Mrs. Carter along with Nick Carter had started the process of preparing dinner Jacke and Zeo unpacked their stuff first and decided to play a bit of Exploding Snap, after Zeo was taught how to play with the wizarding cards, in the family room. Brad and Reggie went into their books and finished any summer homework that was neglected because of the excitement that they had when preparing for this trip. Tyler wasn't unpacking as fast as he had hoped but he didn't mind since everyone was occupied right now. He was putting the last of his robes in the closet by his bed when he heard a rustling sound inside it. He looked inside the pocket and saw that it was an envelope and it seemed that something thick was inside it.

'I wonder what this is? Mom or Dad must've stuck in here before I left.' he thought as he was ripping it open. From the handwriting he could tell that it was from his father.

_Tyler,_

_Well son, I know I haven't been around lately ever since you came back from your friend Regulus' place. I was actually busy looking into wizard sites located in New York to help you out. It wasn't easy looking up the locations of stores or wizard meeting places but if you used all the stuff I found out then it would be worth it. I did find you some wizard shops and I even discovered that there is a wizard school right there for you to check into. I had a lot of help from something that they call the Magic Yellow Pages and was able to find all the nearest wizarding places in your surrounding area. All of it is in the map I stored in with this letter. I hope you will be careful on this trip and make it back home safely but I still want you to have funbecause I think you deserve it. I will miss you and I hope you will miss me and your mother though this is a good chance for the two of us to have some time alone since it's been a while since we did things together. Take great pictures as I know you like and come back with some stories to tell. We'll be right here waiting for them._

_Good Luck_

_Dad_

Tyler let a smile appear on his face at the amount of hard work that his dad did for looking for wizard sites for him to enjoy along with the muggle ones.

'That's why he was secluded the whole week. Maybe I shouldn't have been so eager to go especially now that Dad probably found out about me going into the Deep Level. Well...it's too late to act on that now. I'm just going to have to do what dad said and have fun.'

He went over to where his friends were scattered in the family room, waiting for dinner, with the envelop still warm in his hand. "Hey guys, I found this letter in one of my robes from my dad and he found some magic places that are here for us to check out."

"Really?" Jacke said taking the map in the envelop. "Good, it'll be good to see some of the magical stuff they have here."

"It would also be good to meet American wizards too." Brad said taking a turn at looking at the map.

"Hmm...it looks like the wizard places are spread out in Manhattan and Queens but there seems to be quite a lot of them in Brooklyn." Reggie said analyzing the map. "Your father really put alot of work into this. He gave all the sites numbers and made a code sheet on the back saying how to get into these places."

"Looking at a big place like this, you can't tell that wizards and magic is actually here." Zeo said looking out the window at the city and beyond.

"Well Zeo, could you tell that there were magic and wizards around back in Britain?" Tyler asked a little cockily.

"No," he admitting shrugging his shoulders. "I guess you wouldn't here either if you put it that way." Then for some reason he seemed upset. "It doesn't matter since I wouldn't be able to go with you guys anyway."

"Why not?" Brad said startled at the statement.

"Do you really think they'll let a muggle like me into these magic places too?"

"Don't you go to Diagon Alley with Brad everytime to get his new school supplies," Jacke asked a little confused.

"Oh, no, it's always me and my parents going alone. Sophia and Zeo were never allowed to come before." Brad said starting to admire his hands.

Tyler saw that Zeo was starting to feel a little casted out. He was the same age as them but he was still in a different...state so to speak. Since he was a muggle, he was denied the things that the Seekers were now open to on this trip. He had a feeling that Sophia was going to or was already feeling the same. Tyler searched quickly for something to say when the perfect thing struck him like a bolt of lightning. (pun not intended)

"We don't have to let them know that you're a wizard." Tyler said getting a sneaky gleam in his eye.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea mate. We don't have to let on that Zeo is a muggle. If just one of us proves that we're a wizard and were all in a group then they'll probably assume that everyone else is automatically." Jacke said really liking the idea.

"Even me?" a new voice rang out and they found out that it was Sophia. She apparently had started listening in on their conversation.

"Sophia, I don't want to have to be stuck babysitting you." Brad said glaring at his sister.

"Well tough luck because I'm going too. Why should you have all the fun."

"You're not coming along with us when we're sight seeing."

"Oh, yes she is mister," said a scolding voice that Brad and Sophia recognized as their mother. She was at the corner of the room with he hands under her shoulders looking a little stern. "If Sophia wants to come along with you all then you're going to take her Brad unless you'd rather stay in this hotel suite with her tomorrow."

"What? Wait, why tomorrow?"

"Your father, grandfather and I are going around to check on the open rentals to find your grandfather a place to live all day tomorrow so you and your friends could go exploring all you like but we can't take your sister with us and she can't be out alone so she'll have to be with you."

"But mom," Brad started.

"No buts unless you want yours stuck here with watching Sophia." She cut in.

"Oh...alright, I'll let her tag along."

"Yes!" Sophia said jumping in triumph.

"Sophia, that doesn't mean you'll be giving your brother a bad time and not listen to him. You'll be a good girl right?" her mother said narrowing her eyes at her daughter.

"Yes mommy." She assured a little too innocently in Tyler's eyes.

"That's my girl. Oh, and dinner will be ready in five minutes come when you're ready kids." She said heading back to the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone, Sophia stuck her tongue at Brad and actually skipped her way to the kitchen as well leaving Brad in a fit of anger. "I can't believe it."

"Believe Brad, Sophia's good," Tyler said laughing at the expression on his fellow seeker's face.

"You're supposed to be on my side." He retorted rather lamely.

"Hey, you can't win them all," Reggie said patting his shoulder.

"Come on, I smell good food in there," Jacke said sniffing in the kitchen's direction.

"Jacke, can't you ever focus for more than two minutes? Tyler said looking toward his friend with a bewildered expression.

"Honestly, I don't know why you just asked a question you already should know the answer to by now."

After Tyler waved his head in his hand at his friend's nature, they went to the kitchen where they shared a great dinner and talks with the adults.

(break)

The following morning, after breakfast, Brad's parents and grandfather started getting ready for their day of house hunting.

"All right, are you sure you remember the address of the hotel?" Mr. Carter said while he put his keys in his pocket. "Good," he said after they assured him so. "Oh, we'll be back at around 6 o'clock and we would like it if you all would be back by then too. We'll make dinner when we come back and after that, we're going to a Broadway play. Your mother bought us tickets to a Musical yesterday while we were unpacking."

A chorus of yes's went around and then the three Carters went out the door leaving the teen boys and sister alone.

"So, what do we do first?" Jacke said giving out a good stretch.

"Well," Tyler started unfolding the map. "The nearest thing on this map is about four blocks from here under a fortune teller's shop on 53rd Street."

"Ironic isn't it?" Reggie said cracking a smile. "That a wizarding place is marked by something advertising magic and mystery out in the open for everyone to see and no one bothers going to it."

"Yeah, it's really funny. Tyler, what kind of place is it?" Sophia said cruching closer to the map.

"Oh, well, my father wrote that it's a wizard store but it doesn't say what they sell. The only thing we got is it's name which is Magic Corner; I guess we'll find out when we get there."

"Well, let's go," Brad said hurrying out the door which everyone followed suite.

The walk itself was enjoyable. Tyler really liked seeing all the commuters all around them moving about like a herd of sheep and was taking some pictures with his camera that he had wrapped around his neck. Jacke really liked having his head up and looking at the tall buildings as they passed them. Reggie was taken back at all the goods that people were promoting on the sidewalks and even bought himself a blue hat with the Statue of Liberty on it. Brad, Sophia, and Zeo, who lived at a muggle town where feeling overwelmed at being in a big city like Manhattan. Finally, they reached the address and came across the fortune telling shop on the map.

"Alright," Tyler said looking at the back. It says that there's a staircase beside the store leading down. And sure enough, when they started looking they saw the small metal staircase leading to a door just below the sidewalk.

"It looks like a door to a basement," Sophia said taking the appearance in.

"Well, it says that there a circle hole at the right hand side where we're supposed to tap with our wands twice to get the door to open."

Jacke went down the thin metal steps toward the door and started to look for the unlocking spot. "I think I found it." There he saw what looked like a chipped part of the wall in the shape of a circle with a white color. He took out his wand from his pant's pocket and tapped the spot two times and then the sound of a door unlocking was heard and the door pushed itself aside. "Well, lets go in." Jacke said stepping in and repocketing his wand.

The other six stepped through the door one by one and shut the door behind them. They found a brightly lit hallway with a slope leading downward where they could hear voices and other sounds. Since Jacke was already ahead of them he was the first to realize that they were in a store that sold Magical objects and raw ingredients for Potions.It was a rather huge place and there were already people walking around shopping and some were even in robes.

"It's like a magic supermarket or something," Sophia said starting to check out a display of devices that Reggie recognized as Sneakoscopes.

"Whoa, this is some pretty wicked stuff," Zeo said while looking at a jar ofroots. "You use this stuff all the time?"

"Well, some of them, but we're not in advanced Potions yet so most of this is stuff I've never even seen before," Brad said looking at a display of Boomslang Skin.

"Can I help you," a woman in an apron said coming up to them.

"Oh, we're just browsing right now." Reggie said answering for them.

"Well, if you need help, just ask for any store official nearby. Are all of you together?" The storewoman said indicating their group.

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll be careful." Tyler said before more questions could be asked.

The woman left and Zeo and Sophia let out a little huff of air and they resumed their browsing. The store didn't only contain raw ingredients. The other aisles had all sorts of things that were familiar in wizard stores back home and stuff that they could only find in this country. There was even an aisle of muggle clothes and devices but with a wizarding edge added to them. At the end, Tyler ended up getting a broom service kit to help keep his broom in tip top shape, a red bandanna with a snake that reminded him of Serpentine, and a crystal that could project any person that the holder had seen when they utterthe name which he found out were sold only in this country. Jacke had chosen to buy some unicorn hair brushes and a set of knives that were charmed to easily cut wood or certain metals with ease because of his hobby to make some figurines and trinkets like the lion charm he was wearing over his neck. Reggie purchased some boots that had a lining of dragon skin to protect them from outside weather hazards like water and snow so they wouldn't wear away. Brad didn't really feel like buying much of anything in the store buta huge kit of random things used in potions and a jar of what they found out was ash from a Phoenix and from the looks of the supply it wasn't a rare ingredient to get here while getting some ash in Europe was very challenging. Zeo and Sophia wanted to get some of the wizard clothes and they also bought some dark detention gadgets like a sneakoscope and something called a Secret Scale that was meant to activate whenever the holder encountered a person with a huge secret and it wasn't surprising when Sophia's scale went on a high setting around any of the Seekers since they haven't told her of their secrets with the law relating on their powers.

"Let's see," the clerk said bringing the register up. "That'll be a total of 97 galleons and twelve sickles please."

"Oh great," Brad said going through his pocket. "All I have is the muggle American money my mother gave me." He said holding out green slips of paper with numbers and people's faces on them.

"I got it," Tyler said pulling out his money bag. He gave the money and soon all of them were sporting a bag of their goods.

"Thanks for that Tyler, I'll pay you back for it."

"Mine too. I did have the gold for my things Tyler," Jacke said looking a little guilty.

"Ah, forget about it, I really didn't spend much of all my money anyway. Besides, it's a whole lot of weight off me anyway since all those coins can be tiring to carry around. Though, it would be good to have some of my money changed into some of that muggle paper money. I still need a few muggle clothes to buy ya know."

"Yeah, and I would like to have a few wizard galleons with me since all I have are these dollar bills," Brad said looking at the green money again.

"Wait, we should ask." Reggie said heading back to the clerk. "Excuse me, could you tell me where a Gringotts Bank is around here. We need to get some money exchanged."

"You must not be from around here are you?"

"No, we're from Britian."

"Yes, I can tell from your voice that you're foreign. Well, if you need a bank then the nearest one is in Brooklyn at the Ridgewood area at Greene Avenue."

"Okay, thank you."

"Wait, I didn't tell you the address!" She yelled as Reggie ran back to his friends.

"Don't worry!"

After Reggie relayed what he learned, they turned to Tyler's map and found that on Greene Avenue was a hidden Gringotts Bank and how to get to it. "How do we get there?"Tyler said refolding the map.

"Well, it's obvious that we have to take the underground." Sophia said pointing in a certain direction. "I say one on our way over here."

"What's the underground?" Tyler asked a little bewildered.

"Oh, well, it's a train system that rides under the streets below us. It's really a good way to get around to where you need to go," Zeo said a little too proudly at the fact that he was now explaining something.

"Oh, that's right. My dad gave me money to by a thirty day unlimited train pass for us to use. Let's get to it then. Soph, where did you see the station entrance again?"

"Over in the way back to the hotel on 59th Street."

They traveled to 59th Street and came across the street from Columbus Circle. There they saw the statue of Christopher Columbus on a podium in the middle of the road and could see a park beyond it which turned out to be Central Park. They found the station and let Zeo and Brad handle purchasing the pass.

"One 30 day pass please?" Zeo said to the serviceman.

"That'll be 60 dollars." He said handing them a gold card with the words Metro Card on it. Brad handed him a fifty and atwenty dollar bill and recieved the change. "Have a nice ride."

Brad took the card and slid it through the recognizer letting all of them through the gate but had to refrain from slapping Jacke who was amused at the sounds and how the gates allowed them to pass only after swiping the card. They studied the map inside the underground platform and took the necessary trains until they arrived at Greene Avenue in Brooklyn.

"It says that we'll find a small deli store across from Schuyler Middle School and we're supposed to ask for Goblin Round cookies." Tyler said refering to his map. "It's this way."

They followed the directions to the store and after they asked for the product, the clerk took them to the back of the store and hit a secret switch with his wand where a small lift popped from the ground taking them to Gringotts. It was nice for them to see that this bank looked no different from the one back at Diagon Alley. After having all their money affairs taken care of, they set off to do some more tourist shopping. Tyler bought some muggle style jeans and button shirts and T shirts to use for the remainder of the trip. They decided to stay in the borough of Brooklyn a little while longer since it happened to have the greatest concentration of wizarding spots in New York. The place itself seemed like a nice combination of suberbia with a little bit of a rushing city thrown into it. They visited a Magical Animal Corner which had the front of a warehouse in the middle of a street block full of them, a broom shop that was hidden in a bicycle store and went to a magical Jewelry store that was had its entrance right behind the counter of a muggle one after you the clerk let you through when you revealed that you were indeed a wizard.

Not that they stuck to seeing only the wizarding sites that the place had to offer. They saw an instrument shop that Brad, Zeo and Sophia couldn't pass up checking out. Reggie stopped them to see two performers doing acrobats for the public that he noticed. Soon after all that they did they stopped and had lunch in a regular muggle Spanish style restaurant. There, Tyler and Jacke were introduced to possibly the greatest treat known to all muggles their age: Soda. Growing up with a muggle mother, Reggie already knew of it and recommended they try a good Pepsi and soon they were threatening to drown in it since they couldn't get enough. They all ordered different dishes and each of them cleared their plates clean from their choices.

"So, what do we do next," Jacke said after he let out abelch after they ate their food.

"First, you could try not to make us lose the lunch we just ate," Zeo said with sarcasm.

"Hey, Brad, wasn't there something about wizard's school around here? I would love to see one," Sophia said with hope and pleading innocence in her eyes.

"You know Soph, I think that this is the first time you actually badgered me on something that I would actually like," Brad looking at his sister in astonishment.

"Badgered?" Tyler couldn't help but point out the humor in that pun.

"Don't start Tyler."

"Okay, sorry, I'll see where it is on the map."

"Wait, we can't." Reggie said looking at his watch. "It's already almost five and we promised that we would be back at the hotel at six remember?"

"Oh right, we don't want my parents worried about us." Brad said feeling glum at being denied such a tempting treat.

"Hey, let's not get upset," Tyler said shrugging it off. "We still have more time; this was just our second day here and we have more then two weeks still left."

"Besides," Jacke said holding out his hand with one of the bags of stuff he bought. "Our hands are full right now anyway."

When the Seekers, Zeo and Sophia, all arrived back at the hotel, they found that the Carters seemed to have just gotten back to the hotel just a few moments before they did. The adults told them to settle down while they got started in preparing dinner and Reggie even offered to help since he felt like he would have nothing to do.

"Reggie, I didn't know you knew how to cook." Brad said looking at his friend a little stumped.

"Yeah, well, it was my mom that taught me. She showed me how when I was a kid and I would help her in the kitchen. Why do you think I'm so good at chopping, stirring and crunching the stuff we use in Potions?"

Later, everyone settled down to the Chicken Soup, rice, and ham/cheese sandwitches that were prepared. The children relayed what they did and the grownups told them how their day went off as well. Turned out that they had little luck finding a place that Nick Carter really liked but they would try again in a couple of days.

The musical in Broadway that they went to later that evening was truly magnificant. It was on a story that Mrs. Carter revealed as Oliver Twist about an orphaned boy living on the streets. The dancers and the singing was very enjoyable. All of the magic teens really were taken away by it especially Tyler.

'Who knew muggles were capable of all these fun things? It's like they have their own kind of magic.' he thought to himself as he applauded at the end of the show.

However, little did any of these vacationing wizards realize that there was going to be a rather nasty bump interrupting their joyride on this trip.

(_break_)

**End of Chapter 4**

Author Notes:

Well, the seekers seemed to be enjoying New York so far. Well, I say they better prepare for some aggravation because it's coming sooner than they think. The next chapter will have our favorite Hogwarts bunch checking out an American Wizarding School where they learn some new things and meet an interesting group of wizard kidsthat turn their trip downward. Please Review.

High Serpent King


	5. The All Stars

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Confict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

(break)

Chapter 5: The All Stars

The following two weeks were what anyone would've called spectacular. Tyler couldn't remember when he'd ever had so much fun and felt like a normal kid. Jacke, Reggie, and Brad couldn't remember when they ever had this level of fun together. Them, Zeo and the Carters took everything that New York had to offer and enjoyed it. The school wizards could remember when they all came across a Pop Music Concert while they were strolling in Central Park. Tyler really enjoyed the music that the muggles were playing and it was clear that he was hooked from Zeo's point of view. They all checked on museums as well such as the Museum of Natural History and the sight of the Dinosaur bones and models of the giant lizards. They also visited a planetarium and it couldn't compare to the actual night sky that they see during their Astronomy classes back at Hogwarts. A visit to the Statue of Liberty was pretty exciting even for the adults. The high altitude that they were feeling from the head of the statue was indeed stimulating. To the wizards, it felt like the wind and breeze you would get from being mid-air on a broomstick. They found that it was clear that Manhattan had alot to offer.

However, they just didn't stop there. They also took a liking to Brooklyn as well.The group even had the fortune to come across a Park Carnival and also took to going to Coney Island Amusement Park. The rides and beaches were to die for and they gave Tyler more then enough opportunity to take photos. Jacke had really taken a liking to the video arcades and video games there and was constantly playing two player games with Tyler trying to outscore him. The Carters took them to a dance hall where they showed all the kids the joys of dancing and it was something they picked up fairly quickly with every dance they went to throughout their time there. The 6 kids were in danger from dying due to fun and the 3 grownups from happiness.

Then the sad coming of the departure came crashing on them. Everyone was having so much fun with exploring and taking in the sitesthat it didn't seem possible that the time for them to leave America was in one more week. Nick Carter hadfound the perfect place: a house in East New York, Brooklyn. With that, Mr and Mrs. Carter had much to take care of in documents and paper work that this left all the kids to their own devices.

"Hey," Jacke said suddenly at breakfast six days before they were set to go back home. "Why don't we go to the wizard's school here in New York. We've been meaning to go ever since we heard about it so why don't we go today?"

"Yeah, I would like to see how the curriculum is different here then back at Hogwarts." Reggie said very intrigued.

"That is if there are classes now. It's summer and I don't think they would give classes during the summer break." Brad said a little in doubt.

"It still doesn't hurt to check out the actual school does it?" Tyler said with raised eyes that only a Slytherin would give.

"Well no," Jacke said giving it some thought. "It obviously can't be a castle since it would stick out like a sore thumb even to the people in New York."

One thing that they learned here in New York about the muggles were that they minded their own business. There could besome one announcing that a horde of Welsh Green Dragons in the street and no one would pay him any mind.

"So, where is this school?" Sophia asked cleaning her bowl from the cereal she just finished.

Tyler pulled out the map and began looking. "In Park Slope. It's at a place called John Jay High School."

"They have a wizarding school hidden at a muggle's high school!" Reggie said disbelieving. "That's what I call risky."

"Hey, if there hasn't been any news of magical wizards flying around over here then it's obvious that they hid themselves bloody damn good." Tyler said refolding his map.

"I just hope that the place is also bloody damn good," Jacke said already trying to visualize it.

(break)

After studying the path to Park Slope and an hour train ride later, the group found themselves at 7th Avenue in Park Slope. "It's 5 blocks down, past the Me...thodist Hospital," Tyler said returning to the map. "We have to head to the staircase across from the ground floor...gime," Tyler said reading the instructions on the map.

"Gym," Brad corrected as he was reading over his shoulder.

"Yeah, gym, the entrance to the wizard's school is hidden under the stairs. All we have to do is just tap it with our wands."

As they walked, they noticed that the place seemed pretty good in appearance. It seemed like a friendly and homely place to go to school to. When they reached the actual building, they were confused. It seemed like a normal, average, high school building. Nothing on it would suggest otherwise as it looked like any other school that they passed at their time in the city.

"THIS is it?" Sophia asked with noticeable disbelief.

"Yeah, it looks...so..."

"Non magical?" Brad guessing Zeo's choice.

"Actually I was going to say normal but that's good too."

"Hey, you know that normal for us isn't the same for you. Honestly, normal for me would be to see people appearing out of thin air," Jacke said snapping his finger to mimic the sound of apparation.

"Good point." Zeo said with thought.

"What are we standing around here for anyway?" Jacke took off for the front entrance with everyone right behind him.

When they went in, Tyler was actually considering that maybe this was the wrong place. Once inside, they came across a regular muggle corridor or hallway as they said here in America. There were two little sinks in the wall to their left where two payphones were and a lift or elevator beyond them. There was a guard woman in a blue uniform not so unlike that of the police at a desk at the right of the door and at the sight of them she got up and went to them.

"Can I help you kids?"

Sophia started to talk before anyone could even think of anything. She started to talk in the same tone of voice that she used in winning her mother's favor over her brother. "This is John Jay right?"

"Yes, this is it."

"Well, you see, we are here for a summer training session at the ground level gym and we thought maybe this is the wrong place."

"Oh, well, you won't have to worry anymore because you found it. You must be late because people are already in the gym playing so go right on ahead. Just head to the left and keep going straight and you'll find it right by the entrance to the pool. Oh and by the way, it's called the basement gym here, not ground level."

"Thank you."

As they took the way that the guard had instructed them, Brad just shook his head in admiration toward his sister. "Sophia, you were brilliant back there."

"See? Doesn't it pay to have your younger sister around?"

"Yeah...when she's not a little brat." This earned the sound of sucking teeth from her.

They reached the gym entrance like the guard had told them was located. They could already see people around their age playing what Brad had told Tyler and Jacke was basketball. Right across from the door was the pool room where there were already a few girls swimming in the pool. After pushing Reggie, who wanted a closer look, they came to the staircase across the basement gym's entrance like they were supposed to go from the map. Behind it was a door that looked pretty rusted and seemed to go under the stairs. To the common eye, it would look like it was just to open a small storage compartment to store janitorial things under the stairs but according to their information, they should know better. Reggie took his wand from his belt and tapped it about five times before it swung open revealing a narrow spiral looking staircase with electric lights running from the top, going further down. They walked for about two minutes before they came to what looked like a lift. There was a level there with a sign saying push to head down and after they all jumped on, Tyler pushed it and they headed deeply underground who knows how far. When they stopped they saw a wide and clean marble staircase in front of them and went down. They went one after another down the steps for what seemed like forever until they came across another door with a gold plated sign on it reading:

**New York Wizard's University**

"No doubt that we found the right place," Zeo said breaking the ice so to speak.

"Well, come on then, we didn't come all this way just to look at the door, let's knock," Tyler said urging response from Brad who was right at the door.

After knocking about two times, the door cracked open revealing a wizard in brown opened combat type robes with a hood and the letters NYWU were sown on the side much like their house crests were on their school robes. "Can I help you?"

"Err...we would like to come in." Tyler tried really hard not to be sarcastic as he said that. Why would they come all the way down here to not go in anyway?

"Yes, go right on in but stay because I have to verify a few things."

The group stepped into the school expecting it to be a cave that they took and adjusted since they were underground but what they saw surprised them. It was like they stepped into a giant muggle mall as they came to an opening lobby with, which was impossible, sunlight. It poured in through clear stain glass windows on the walls behind them and brightened up the huge room and they could even feel a gentle breeze. There were escalators going up and going further down where they could see halls at the top and bottom of them. There was also a set of double doors that had one of them open revealing a hallway going for what seemed like forever. There were also elevators here and there as well with a few people already waiting to get on. Brad actually thought they made a mistake and came to a secret mall but could see that where there would typically be stores there were huge classrooms. Jacke looked toward the right of the door where they came and saw a directory plaque with gold colored words written on it...

3rd Floor... Classrooms (Elective subjects: Divination, World Magic History, etc..)

2nd Floor...Classrooms (Transfiguration, Herbology Departments)

1st Floor...Classrooms (Potions and American History Department) and Nursing Center

Lower Level 1...Classrooms (Charms, Magic Animalogy Departments)

Lower Level 2...Classrooms (Arthmancy, Runes Departments) Cafeteria

Lower Level 3...Classrooms and Platforms(Defensive and Offensive Spell Department)

Lower Level 4... Classrooms and Platforms(E. Development and Battling Department)

Lower Level 5... Platform (Stadium Arena)

Jacke was really confused by what could be on Level 4 but before he could ponder on it, the receptionist called for their attention.

"Yes, thank you. I'm Mr. Jim Dale. I'm one of the History teachers here at NYWU but for now I'm on guard duty.I've noticed that you're all not regular visitors or students of this school so what is the purpose of your visit?"

"Wait, are there classes really going on here right now," Reggie cut in before anyone could answer that. "It's supposed to be a summer holiday."

"Well yes, but these are summer catch up program classes that are for those that are behind and the dueling platforms are always open for those who want extra practice or free dueling time."

"Oh and we're just here for a tour," Jacke joyously volunteered, eager to see more of this place.

"Err...excuse me," Tyler cut in. "But how could there be sunlight and a breeze when we're who knows how far underground?"

"Oh these windows are enchanted to give out sunlight and even let out slight breezes as if we were truly outside, a lovely addition for wizard facilities underground."

"And cool." Brad said gazing at the windows.

"Hmm...your voices. You sound foreign. We're all you from anyway? You all look like you're from...Europe."

"Yep, you got it right in the nose on that one," Reggie said nodding his head. "We go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, ever hear of it?"

But theMr. Dalewasn't answering Reggie's question. Instead he had a look of shock and then brandished his wand at them. "What are you here for?"

"Wait, wait," Tyler said holding out his hands. "We're not here to cause trouble, we only want a tour and to check out the school, that's it."

"No, you're here to cause trouble for us. We know how your part of the world feels about the magics practiced here."

"What is practiced here?" Reggie was starting to get scared.

"We train and develop elementals here. If you know what's good for ya, you'll get lost before one of us blows you out."

If there was an answer they were expecting, it wasn't that. They were expecting probably pain curses or deadly rituals but never something like elementals.

"But...I thought there were laws against elementals here." Brad said shocked that this was even a subject here at the school.

"No, there are laws we're you come from. Your ministries may see the practice of elementals as evil but we don't here. Now I think you better leave before you upset any elementals."

"But they're elementals too." Zeo splurted out. The four of them really wanted to curse Zeo's mouth shut for saying that but before they could make a reaction to that it was beaten by Mr. Dale.

"You're elementals? No way that you're telling the truth. They wouldn't have the arts of elementals taught at any of those three schools in Europe."

"Wait, three schools?" Brad said confused.

"Yeah, Hogwarts isn't the only wizarding school in the world let alone Europe. There's Durmstrang Institute and also Beaubauxtons Academy also." Reggie said remembering the schools that he had read about. "I can't believe you didn't know about them when you've read Hogwarts, A History because it mentions them when it talked of the infamous Triwizard Tournament."

"Oh, I must've missed that."

"If I could interrupt this little book chat for a moment," Mr. Dale said putting an end to that conversation. "I need proof that you are elementals and that you're not trying to pull my legs here."

They were in luck at that. They could easily show this teacher that they were telling the truth but it still felt awkward. They had gone through so much to keep their powers in check so not to reveal their forbidden ability and yet here, it's knowledge was demanded to guarantee their own safety. Tyler, Reggie, Brad and Jacke each held outa hand and conjured orbs of lightning, visible wind, water and fire respectively. Mr. Dale's eyes widened at a feeling relief and relaxed while back home someone would've panicked and been screaming scared off to the hills.

"So, you are elementals. I guess you aren't here to try to stir up trouble against us. Still, I'm surprised; No Europeans should even be elementals as you have laws in your part of the world."

"Well, we became elementals in secret," Jacke volunteered. "Still, it's shocking that there are no laws about them here, are they?"

Mr. Dale looked into each of their eyes as if searching to see that they were sincere in not being harmful and then answered. "No, the only law we have is to not use them to endanger the secret of the wizarding world to the muggle populous not connected with it. Still, I find it strange as there haven't been European elementals for a thousand years in the Cosmos Tournament and now you all show up."

"What? Wait. There was elemental practice in Europe a thousand years ago?" Reggie asked shocked at hearing something like this.

"Yes, but then for some reason your goverments outlawed it and labeled it as an evil practice so the society of elementals shut Europe completely out with dealings concerning elementals. Shame really, ones who came from there were among the best in the world."

This was all just too much for the seekers to take in. First, they find out that they're in a school and society that not only allows elementals but actually trains and even creates them. Then, they find that Europe had elementals too a long time ago but suddenly branded it evil.

"Well, now that I know that you can't be here to cause problems, what about you two?" he said rounding off on Sophia and Zeo. "I see that these four have their wands tucked under their belts but I don't see one on either of you."

"Oh, well you see..." Sophia said startled at howfast the pressure was thrown on her.

"We forgot ours at home sir when we decided to come here." Zeo said jumping in.

"You two forgot your wands when you were planning all along to come to a wizard school?" he asked in a tone that told them that hewasn't buying it. "You two are muggles aren't you." It wasn't a question.

"Please, don't send us away. My brother is right here and he's a wizard so can we just stay with him. We promise not to tell anyone." Sophia pleaded while Zeo thought he might faint.

"Hey, hold on there. I'm not going to hurt you." After she and Zeo regained his composure. "Muggles are allowed if there family members are students here or if they're here to train and learn too."

"Muggles get taught here too!" Tyler couldn't help but yell in surprise.

"Yes, if they're elementals only."

"Muggles could become elementals too." Jacke said in surprise this time.

"Yes, it's not that hard and did anyone tell you that you all ask so many questions though you are from Europe so you wouldn't know the elemental system since we shut you out from the Elemental portion of the world. Anyway, since you're elementals that would mean you took the Elements Potion and even muggles could gain the ability drinking from it though it is only restricted to those with close wizarding ties."

"You mean, you could give muggles the ability to do magic here?" Zeo said unsure if he was understanding correctly.

"No, it wouldn't allow you to perform magic like we do such as using a wand but you would be an elemental, able to control an element."

"Wow, this I've gotta see now," Reggie said unwilling to accept no for an answer.

"Well, since you don't seem here to cause problems, I guess it's okay."

"You're going to trust us just like that?" Tyler said astounded that he seemed okay with them even though they were truly notgoing to cause international problems.

"I looked into your eyes and saw that you all were truthful. Let's say I have a sense about these things."

"Legilmency." Reggie said folding up his arms and drawing everyone's eyes. "I read about it," he explained.

"Honestly, we wouldn't have figured THAT out about you Reggie," Jacke said laughing while shaking his head.

"Hmm...smart boy. Yes, I used Legilmency and could tell you weren't lying. Well, listen, my shift does end in ten minutes and I would happily give you all a tour as I never really met wizards from Europe before but I can feel that you aren't the patient kind." After they shook their heads he continued. "What exactly do you want to see?"

"Elementals," every single one of them said at the same time. They were all dying to see how it was if it was all truly kept a secret from their part of the world.

"Okay..." He sounded pretty taken back by the anomynous vote that they all just did. "I think there are some people practicing at Level 4. Just take the elevator to that level and go left, you can't miss it." The kids all boarded the closest elevator and pushed the button for that floor but before the doors closed he shouted out. "I'll be down there later."

When the elevator started on it's way down they were perplexed at everything that the teacher had told them.

"Can you believe it? Elementals here."

"Better believe it Reggie because I may need you to remind me," Tyler said holding his hand to his forehead as if trying to keep everything he just found out inside. "Who would've guessed it. I guess even someone growing around magic all their lives could be taken by surprise with something like this."

"You know, it kind feels...nice that we could be ourselves here and not be breaking the law when we show them our elemental powers." Jacke said thinking of what was now opened to them.

"Yeah...I guess it is," Tyler said nodding at the concept.

When they got to the level four, they all stepped out into a hallway that looked to Brad and Zeo like a typical muggle school hallway except that it was wider than usual and the ceiling was very high. Some of the classroom doors were closed but from those that were open, they peaked into. A few were empty but they could see desks facing a blackboard with a teacher's desk in front of it and in others were chairs set up in a square while in the center was a padded dueling platform.

"This place is so wicked. I've never been in a wizard's school before, is your school like this?" Zeo asked barely able to contain his amazement.

"No, it's not. This place is sure different from how Hogwarts is." Reggie said looking at ordely the place seemed set up.

"It looks boring to me. Seems like it's a regular muggle place that nothing magical to keep it interesting. No portraits or ghosts or anything," Tyler was starting to think that maybe that professor upstairs had overexaggerated things about this place. "The only thing that I've seen that is really mystical were those windows. There's no one even around."

Then they heard shouting and cheers from up ahead of them and they took off toward the end ofthe hallway where they ran into a huge set of double doors which Brad and Sophia pushed open at a bar. There they saw there were about 20 kids, all around their age or older idolizing five teens in the center. The five of them looked exactly their age and were behaving as if they were movie stars to the crowd around them. All of these people were wearing robes over muggle clothing and each of these multicolored robes had the same four letters: NYMU just like Mr. Dale's did. However, the five in the center had robes of black, gold, green, gray, and blue decorated with stars of deep red, white and blue. Their were also badges sowed on their robes like the Hogwarts house crest were for their school robes and in the badges were a black, gold, green, gray and blue stars following a shining white star like a comet's tail. The one with the black robe with the stars,in the middle of the group started to talk.

"Please, please, hold your applause. Now, who wants to be next in facing one of us?" Several people started pleading and raising their hands saying (Ooh me, or Pick me). "How about you," he said pointing to someone who was a little taller than him. They took positions on opposite end of a rectangular center that had padding on the floor while everyone cleared away. "You make the first move."

Tyler tapped someone close to him so that they could get some questions answered.

"What's going on here? Who is that?"

"Oh, it's Louis Saberman, I can't believe you don't know him. He and his team are here and he's going to have an E battle and show us some of his techniques."

"E battle?" he asked bewildered.

"Yeah, element battling, duh," the boy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The entire group was in shock at what he was saying.

Then there was an explosion and when all of them turned their attention back to the arena. There was smoke like something was shot into the floor and the boy that this Louis picked had his hand out with a glow a yellow light issuing from it. Where Louis had been standing the smoke was starting to disappear and an outline of a person was becoming more visible.

"I really hope that wasn't the best you got or this will be more boring then watching paint dry." Louis said in a tauting voice.

The boy held out his other hand in sync with the one he already had out and soon an array of yellow lightning orbs shot out and went for Louis. It became apparent that this boy was a thunder elemental just as Tyler was but before the lightning attacks got to Louis, he held out a hand also and, with a bored expression, let out what seemed to be a tall shield of energy with lightning sparks issuing from it. This Louis was a thunder elemental too! And it looked like his shield was working because the attacks that the other elemental was firing didn't get passed it and it was starting to make the attacker look worried but Louis seemed to be unfazed by anything and when his opponent stopped trying he let down the shield.

"You know what, maybe I should end this and spare some of these people's time." Louis said before he pointed at the opposing elemental and, with some good speed, there was a beam of lightning that struck the boy and made him go down on his back earning cheers and whoops all over the room. "Thank you, Thank you." he said as the crowd started to crowd around him again.

Tyler was kind of liking how this elemental was very confident in himself and didn't seem to let anything let him think down on himself. But what was really concerning him was the power that he showed. They've never seen a duel like that before in all their time at Hogwarts with the one exception of when Tyler and Jacke dueled in the cave while it was still standing back in their 2nd year but it was no where as intense and powerful as this one. Also, throughout the entire thing, neither of them pulled out their wands though they could clearly see them attached to holsters on their belts.

"Did you see that?" Reggie said when he was sure he would be able to speak again.

"I've never seen anything like that before. The more I see of this wizarding stuff then the more I wish I was a witch." Sophia said with a pout.

"Soph, you're as surprised as us. I've never seen magic like that before." Brad could hardly believe his eyes and kept rubbing them hard to make sure that he wasn't sleeping.

"What, but you're elementals too."

"Yeah, but we never done the things that these guys just did," Jacke was livid. "I can't believe that even happened myself."

Jacke's loud voice brought the attention of mostly everyone to them. The ones in the stars stepped up, right in front of them.

"I don't believe I've seen you guys here before," Louis said analyzing them. "You new?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Tyler said matching his tone. He went to shake his hand but Saberman didn't raise his to meet it.

"Well then, I see we have some fresh meat then. "Me and my fellow All Stars have already E battled everyone here but let's see what you five could do," he said directed his finger to Tyler, Jacke, Reggie, Brad, and Zeo. "Unless, you're not elementals or...are you five scared to battle top notch fighters like us." He was speaking in a tone that said that they were mere insects compared to him.

"Oh, we are elementals," Jacke said, stepping up to him with a face of dislike. "And it's four, Zeo here isn't an elemental or a wizard. So I guess that would mean that I get to knock two faces in."

"Wait," Reggie said holding Jacke's arms with Brad. "What did you mean All Stars?"

"You've never heard of us. Ha, where have you all been living, in a rock? We are the All Stars, junior champions of the Cosmos Tournament." He pointed the star emblem on his robes."I am Louis Saberman, the leader and thunder elemental of the All Stars. This is Robert Torres," he said pointing to the one in thegold robe with stars. "He is our fire elemental member. This is Martin Vasquez," he said pointing the the one in the green robes this time. "He's the All Stars resident water elemental. Our wind elemental is Jose Morales," he pointed this time to the person in the gray robes. Then he pointed to the last one in the blue robes."And last but not least is Daniel Geiger, our wood elemental."

"Thanks for the floor show," Zeo said with distaste. He also wasn't liking this guys attitude.

"Well, if I'm going deaf then I swear that I'm hearing accents. Were are you punks from anyway?" Saberman said an eyebrow.

"Britian, what of it?" Tyler said barely able to control his anger that was starting to form at this guy's attitude. He may have liked it but Saberman was really starting to push it too far.

"Britian, no way!" Saberman yelled as every person in the room had shocked and disbelieving looks on their faces. "European elementals, there hasn't been any for a thousand years."

"Yeah, well we've changed that," Reggie almost let Jacke go as he said that.

"Well, who exactly are you?" Geiger said with a cocky tone of voice. "Since we've introduced us to you then you should at least do that for us. We thought you British types had some manners."

"I'm Reggie Falkner."

"Brad Carter."

"Jacke Walker."

"Tyler Solemn."

"Wait Tyler, I thought you're last name was Slytherin," Sophia asked confused but before she could scratch her head, Tyler covered her mouth.

The Seekers were starting to get nervous now that Tyler's real last name was said in front of wizards. Sure, it was okay with Muggles who didn't know about wizarding families but these weren't muggles.

"Slytherin," Saberman said like he didn't hear right. Then, all of a sudden, the entire crowd laughed with youthful abandon. "Thats...got...to...be...the stupidest name I've ever...heard." Saberman said between laughs.

"Yeah...no wonder why...he tried to cover...it up." Vasquez said laughing his head off.

Tyler gritted his teeth so hard that they were in danger of breaking. He was forgetting all about the fear of consequences that came from revealing his name because now all he could think about was clobbering ever single member of the All Stars. But before he could do anything, Jacke broke free of Reggie and Brad's grips and pulled out his wand.

"How about I rearrange that face so we could have something laugh at!"

"Jacke, no. You know that we can't use magic since we're underage." Reggie pleaded.

"Underage?" Geiger said bringing attention back to the All stars. "I don't know what underage laws you have where you come from but here, the age limit is 14."

"Fourteen?" Brad repeated.

"Yeah stupid. Didn't Danny here just say that are completely without screws in there," Vasquez taunted pointing to his temple.

At that, Brad pulled out his wand also and so did Tyler. Saberman, Vasquez and Torres also drew their wands at them. Zeo and Sophia backed away since they've never seen angry wizards brandish their wands with such a desire to hurt someone before.

"Is that so? Then that means that we could hex you without getting in trouble for underage magic." Tyler said, barely able to see nothing but red.

"C'mon guys. We don't want to be in trouble with the principal for fighting school guests before the school year even begins." Jose Morales said holding up a hand to his friends.

"We don't want your help," Jacke almost spat out.

"Help? You're getting my pity because they would have to mop you out of the floors when they're through with you motormouth," he said with a smirk.

"Why you..."

Then as one, Tyler, Jacke and Brad yelled out the Force Hex, "_Averte Stature_." The three All Stars were making some clockwise movements with their raised wands and lights gathered at the tips. Then they aimed and yelled out "_Flippendo_," also in sync. The flipper hexes somehow broke through the stronger Force Hexes that the Seekers launched and also managed to send them off their feet, flipping in the air and landing on their backs.

"No bloody way! That's impossible! They fired stronger hexes so how could three weaker flippers get through three stronger force hexes. That makes no sense," Reggie yelled in utter disbelief.

"You old time purebloods are as outdated on the times as you are in brains on how things were here in the twentieth century," Saberman said putting his wand away.

The others got up from the attack and before anything else could be said, there was a loud bang heard throughout the large room.

"What's going on here!"

It was the teacher the Seekers met at the front lobby, Mr. Dale.

(break)

**End of Chapter 5**

Dark672: Thanks for your review.

Nightlit: I know that you were wondering what was the difference between the European wizarding world and the American one...well, here are some.

Author Notes:

Sorry that it took so long for this update. I had a lot of essays due in this month as well as tests and quizzes to study for so it left me with little time to write but now I got the workload down quite a bit which let me focus on this again. Those All Stars are a rough bunch aren't they? I left a lot of things open in this chapter that won't be answered until the next chapter so if you have questions then ask and I'll be able to see if I'm going to answer them next time or if you'll have to wait. Review.

High Serpent King


	6. Humiliation and Retaliation

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

(_break_)

Chapter 6: Humiliation and Retaliation

"Enough! Time to clear out, let's go!" Mr. Dale yelled out pointing out the door. "Show's over. Move before I have you in so much detention when school begins that you won't see home until next summer."

Everyone grabbed their backpacks, as they called them, and headed out of the exit. The All Stars lingered a while longer than everyone to give a good smirk and a superior glare to the Seekers before they too left. Mr. Dale went to the Seekers who had fallen at the All Stars hands.

"Are you three alright?"

"Yeah," Jacke said getting up on his knees. "We're just bloodytastic."

"I'll take that as a yes I guess," Mr. Dale said as he pulled Brad up.

Reggie helped Tyler up and faced Mr. Dale. "Professor,"

"Mr. Dale," At their confused faces he went on. "Here, we prefer to say Mr or Mrs. to teachers."

"Well, thanks for your help."

"It was nothing...you know, I just realized that you didn't give me your names."

Each of them introduced themselves and Tyler even told him his real last name as he was sure that it wouldn't affect him since the other wizards didn't jump and scream when they heard it.

"Err...Mr Dale? What is wrong with those gits?" Jacke asked trying very hard not to spit at the memory of them.

"You must mean the All Stars. Walk with me please. I explain and answer your questions and you could have a look around. I've never actually met any European wizards before." They started to walk through the hallways behind Mr. Dale and saw the different classrooms floor by floor as Mr. Dale started to speak. "First, let me explain to you how the class system here is in America. You see, as a history teacher, I'm well aware of the way that the system is runned in your part of the world. It's generally wizards of pure magic ancestry that consider themselves high class and pride themselves in their heritage while those of muggle parentage are looked as lower beings, am I right?"

"Yeah, that's how it works alright?" Brad said in a depressed tone as he remembered the bullies like Rodopholus Lestrange that called him a mudblood.

"I can tell that you are muggle born from how you sounded. Tell me, what are you three?" he asked pointing to Tyler, Jacke and Reggie.

"Well, Tyler and Jacke are both purebloods and I'm a half-blood." Reggie answered.

"Really? Well, I'm very impressed. To see young children as different as you four being friends, it's nice to see that kind of thing from time to time."

"Why? What's wrong here?" Tyler asked, curious to know more.

"You see, while muggleborns are low class and purebloods are high class where you come from, here it is reversed. You see, the muggleborns here generally are under the belief that they are better than those who had families already involved in magic. They think that they were more special because they were "specially chosen" are more deserving than purebloods who just get their magic because it's passed down." The seekers and even Zeo and Sophia were very openmouthed on that but either Mr. Dale didn't notice or didn't want to stop talking caused him to keep going. "There might not be so many purebloods left from where you come from but there's quite a lot here from magical families that migrated from all over the world. My dad was from a pureblooded wizarding family dating back to the 1300's but I really know my way around the advances in technology that muggles have made. You see, Muggleborns also are prejudiced on the fact that those from old wizarding families are so behind on the times that they generally aren't smart enough to know what a lightswitch is even though we are living in such an advanced and huge muggle society."

Brad and Reggie thought that there might be some truth to that. They remembered when Tyler and Jacke were fascinated with all the muggle technology at Brad's house and how they reacted to the light switches. Tyler and Jacke couldn't believe that even here in America, there was prejudice between purebloods and muggleborns but now it was the other way around.

'If only those Death Eater and "blood purity" gits could come here and see how stupid those kinds of beliefs are," Jacke thought with malice.

"Wait," Tyler said suddenly. "What does this have to do with the All Stars?"

"I'm getting to that. You see, the five members of the All Stars are all muggleborns. They came here and mixed up with the wrong crowd of wizards. They've seemed to have gotten worse ever since they won the junior division of the Cosmos Tournament."

"What's the Cosmos Tournament?" Sophia was thrown off by the name.

"You know, I think I remember you and Saberman saying something about that before," Tyler said recalling how he bragged about being champions.

"Well, I'm not surprised that you wouldn't know what it is because Europe hasn't participated and has forgotten over the course of a millenium. The Cosmos Tournament is a world wide competition open to all Elementals. There is a world wide magic sports corporation board that is actually completely committed to the sport called the Elemental Battling Association or the EBA. It is a contest to see who are the best elemental fighters in the world and fighters from many countries and continents like here, Canada, South America, Russia, Australia, Japan, and others. It's like the Quidditch World Cup but for elementals."

"Wait, a whole tournament for elementals? How does it work?" Jacke said getting excited.

"Well, the rules are quite simple. No wands are permitted in the battle at all. You can only use your elemental abilities in any way you choose to battle your opponent. The battle is only won when an E battler either gives up, is knocked out of the ring or is unable to continue the battle to unconsciousness. The tournament is divided into two divisions depending on age. People who are in the age group of 13 to 18 compete in the junior division while 19+ are in the older division."

"That seems far off. Obviously the ones who are in their high teens will win." Reggie guessed.

"I wouldn't get ahead Reggie. Age doesn't really reflect power when it comes to Elemental battling or E battles for short. I'm sure that the same would count in your world as well, doesn't it?" The seekers thought that he did have a point there. An auror in his twenties would definitely be able to take down a wizard in his thirties if untrained or was lacking power. "The All Stars had always had a knack for the sport and when they entered in the Cosmos Tournament last month, they won it. In their first tournament last year, they came pretty close then as well. Now they've become cocky though it isn't without reason. Even the teachers that teach and train the students in this sport probably couldn't beat them."

"Whoa, they're that strong?" Reggie said trying very hard to believe all this.

"I can understand your confusion but you didn't see them in the tournament. They have extroadinary talent and the school is quite proud to have them represent it in the Cosmos Tournament. You know, there is another Cosmos Tournament coming next summer towards the end of July. This will be the first time that there will be 3 tournaments three years in a row. Usually, it takes a while to find a good magic site set up that would guarantee that muggles wouldn't accidentally stumble upon it."

Then, for some reason, Jacke started to shout out.

"What? What is it?" Reggie asked very shaken.

"Look." Jacke was pointing to what looked like a trophy case and inside was a bronze statue of a beautiful woman that looked very familiar. It took a few seconds for each of the seekers to realize that it was a statue of the spirit of the earth that unshackled their elemental powers.

"The Spirit of the earth," Reggie said in a far off voice.

"Yes, one of the proud symbols of the Cosmos Tournament." Mr. Dale said with a dreary smile.

"You know about the spirit here?" Brad was surprised that others knew of her existence.

"Of course, just about every elemental here has had their powers accepted by her. Those that compete in the Cosmos Tournament all mostly are among those that have been visited by her. This model was actually made by the five All Stars themselves last year before they went to their first tournament."

"Speaking of which, I can understand that they have power but I saw it only in their elemental strength. What I want to know is how they broke through our spells when ours are supposed to be stronger."

"Listen, Tyler right? Well, I didn't see what spells were used as I was coming down but my guess would be that they charged their spells up before they launched them at you."

"Charge up spells?" Brad never heard of that before.

"Yes, it's an American technique."

At hearing that, their minds flashbacked to the duel. They remembered that the All Stars moved their wands in a clockwise position and had light gathering at the tips before they launched the spells.

"You mean, when they spun their wands like they were stirring something in mid-air?"

"Accurate description Reggie. Yes, in fact, you could be shown how to do that here if you'd like. We have catch up programs and I'll see if you could have a tutoring lesson tomorrow if you'd like."

"No, you don't have to do that for us Mr. Dale," Jacke said feeling uneasy at the generosity that a complete stranger was giving them.

"Nonsense, what's a teacher for? However, if you would like to feel better about it then maybe you could repay me by answering some questions for me?"

The Seekers huddled up and even Zeo and Sophia joined in.

"So, what do you think?" Reggie started up. "Should we take the offer. It would be a good learning experience."

"Yeah, and it would come in handy if we ever needed it back home," Tyler contemplated.

"Well...I don't think I have a problem with it as long as he doesn't ask for too many questions in return."

"Jacke, we did kind of just jumped in and started to badger him with questions so it's only fair that he asks what he wants," Brad said slapping his shoulder.

"Honestly Brad, you and your fair deals. But...I guess I could be okay with it since you were a little funny with your pun."

"Listen mates, I know that we don't really have a say in this since we aren't going to be taught anything but it does sound like a golden opportunity." Zeo said shrugging his shoulders. "Right Sophia?"

"Yeah, if it would make you better with your spells then why not?"

"Guess that's it's settled." Tyler pulled out of the huddle and turned to Mr. Dale. "We accept."

"Perfect. Come by tomorrow at around 1 o'clock and everything should be ready. Let's keep walking while I ask some questions." The party went up the floors, taking in all the facilities while Mr. Dale asked some questions that he had. They weren't anything too hard to answer. They were questions of merely how classes were runned at their school and how the environment is at Hogwarts. He also asked how they became elementals and they told him but left out the part of Tyler's family of course. When they got to Lower Level 2, they decided to have lunch and stopped by the cafeteria which had house elves running it and they were all wearing chef's clothes with the same four letters: NYWU on them. They chose their foods and picked a table that had one of those enchanted windows next to it.

"This food is great," Jacke said as he was chewing through a cheeseburger.

"Tyler," Mr. Dale started as Tyler was just about to drink some soda. "You said that your last name was Slytherin correct?"

"Yes," Tyler was starting to get nervous now. He should've known that giving his name to a wizard was a bad idea especially one that taught world history like Mr. Dale. 'He probably has heard of my family through his studies,' he thought as he subconsciously gripped his wand.

"Well, would you happened to be related to Salazar Slytherin? I read that he was one of the people that made one of the first schools in Europe. Is that true?"

"Yeah, it's true and yeah I'm related to him. He's one of my ancestors actually." Tyler began to lossen his grip on his wand. Mr. Dale had asked the question as if they were discussing it over a dinner table, which in a way, they were.

"Really? Though I shouldn't be surprised. You are a pureblooded wizard so obviously you would be related. I think I read something about your family being pasenmouths or something?"

"Parselmouths." he corrected.

"Right, though it never explained what that was. What is a parselmouth?"

Soon, every single one of the seekers dropped whatever food they were about to put into their mouths. They couldn't believe that a wizard, one that actually was born in the wizarding world wouldn't know what a parselmouth was especially with Voldemort going around and causing trouble by showing off the ability with his Dark Mark.

"You honestly don't know what a parselmouth is," Jacke asked believing that maybe he hadn't heard right.

"No, sorry, it was a very vague book I admit. We don't carry many textes on your section of the world since Europe has been cut off from the elemental society. We tend to keep away from because most of us are elementals and we don't want trouble from their views of our favored branch of magic. So, what is a parselmouth anyway?"

"Well..." Tyler couldn't begin to believe that he was actually getting a chance to explain what he was to a fully grown wizard. "A parselmouth is someone who is born with the ability to talk to snakes."

"Really? I had a pet snake when I was a kid."

"You did?" Tyler was starting to ease up more. "I have one too."

"That's great. Well, how are things going in your part? Any exciting events?"

"Err...not really, with Lord Voldemort around it's hard for people to be in the joyous mood to throw any big events outside the Quidditch League."

"Lord who?"

Again, they were taken by shock. Surely, someone as evil as Lord Voldemort would be known and feared world wide. "Don't you know about him? He's a Dark Lord that trying to take over the world and he's starting off in Europe." Brad explained as he finished his fries.

"Oh right, I did hear that Europe was under siege by a power hungry rising tyrant but I forgot about it."

"You forgot about a rising Dark Lord?" Reggie couldn't believe that he was supposed to be a teacher if he was this silly...but then again their headmaster was supposed to be a bit mad so he guessed it must've been a teacher's code or something.

"Well you see," Mr Dale continued. "Your Lord Voldemort wouldn't be known or feared here because the general wizarding population wouldn't be afraid of him."

"Why?"

"Jacke, most of the wizarding population would feel that they could easily crush this Voldemort if he ever came here from Europe. Not too downplay you or anything but with elementals gone from Europe, it's strength and power has been lacking. One of the All Stars could defeat him."

(_break_)

When the seekers returned to the hotel, their minds were reeling from everything that they learned. Tyler was finding it hard to believe that the reality was that he wasn't going to be feared here in America. Some part of him was actually considering to never return to Europe at all if it meant that he could live as a normal wizard here though it would mean abandoning all his friends, family and the home that he's only known.

Brad was thinking of how the class system was here. Sure, he wouldn't mind if he had the chance to bully around some of the slytherins who were pure blood fanatics but he didn't want to actually be just as bad as they were because he knew not all purebloods were like that. He was sure that the purebloods here probably would feel the same if they experienced Europe's class system. Zeo and Sophia also came and interrogated him because they caught the bit of how wizards from muggle families were treated and Lord Voldemort and went to see why he never said anything before. He explained his fears of his parents not sending him back to school because of fear for his safety and they understood and promised to keep it to themselves.

Reggie was perplexed on how there was a whole branch of magic that was so public throughout the world but how it was kept quiet from the ministry all these years. He was actually starting to question if Hogwarts was really starting to be the best magic school around anymore. They probably still say it's the best because it was...1000 years ago before they stopped teaching the Art of the Elements like they do at the NYWU.

Jacke was feeling very depressed right now. He couldn't believe that the All Stars actually walked all over him like that. He was steaming up just thinking about them. Also...he was worried about Tyler. He caught who he was acting when they found out that people here didn't know about parselmouths meaning that they wouldn't care. He hoped that he wouldn't be tempted to stay here because he would lose his best friend.

(_break_)

"Are you sure you two want to stay and watch the lesson?" Tyler asked one more time.

"Yeah, you won't be able to be a part of the class and we wouldn't want you to get bored. You two could just go sightseeing without us?" Brad suggested.

They were back at the NYWU and were waiting for the lesson promised by Mr. Dale in the classroom that he told them to go to. Zeo and Sophia had followed them and the Seekers were suggesting that they go and have fun without them since they wouldn't be able to join in on the lesson.

"Hey come on, how many muggles can say that they've gone to a wizarding class before?" Zeo was trying to win them over.

"It's not as fun as you think. School is school whether it's in muggle school or in magic school guys." Brad said this in a tone that made it look like he just won in reason.

"We'll be the judges of that, thank you."

"Suit yourself sis."

The teacher that Mr. Dale had brought was a woman around her fifties and she seemed to be very stern but in a nice sort of way. The wand movement that they were set to learn had an actual name, the Power Collection technique. The seekers picked up on the technique fairly quickly then they thought as it seemed difficult to pick up. Once they learned of how to do it then it wasn't that hard. They had to concentrate on the exact spell that they wanted to do and then turn their wand clockwise for 5 turns and then launch the spell. The problem with this was that if they did this technique and did too few turns or too many then there would be no spell at all. So, you had to have a good tracking mind and not freeze when in a duel. Zeo and Sophia still did think that it was worth staying and watching the lesson even though it took about 2 hours.

After the lesson, Reggie suggested that they checked out the school's library and the others thought, "why not?" since it would be nice to see how it looked differently from the one back at Hogwarts. They found it on the third floor with the electorial classes and it seemed pretty much the same as the library in Hogwarts but there was no Restricted Section and the floors were marble and tiled. There were some books that Reggie have never even heard before and the Seekers were even amazed to find that their were copies of the books that they used to transform themselves into elementals and even to animagi. According to the librarian, the laws here were that people here had to register just like back home but they didn't have to say what animal they were for safety and personal reasons. It turns out that there was a Registration office on the first floor where they asked to be registered and filled out the registration forms that they were given to fill out.

"Good, now that means that we aren't illegal animagi because we're registered and a reasonable registration system if I do say so myself. No revealing the form for our privacy."

"Tyler, you know that the ministry demands to know the animal form animagi take as well as their markings because of the possibility of abusing it," Reggie pointed out.

"Yeah...but we are still registered even if it is with another government but still registered nevertheless."

"Honestly mate," Jacke said marveling at his reasoning. "Sometimes...the way you slytherins think is a little crazy and scary."

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment." Tyler made himself look like he was full of pride to his friend at that comment to add effect.

"You would." he retaliated. "Where do we go to next?"

"Well...we haven't checked out the arena that's on the very bottom level yet," Zeo said with hopeful eyes.

Mr. Dale told them that they had a school wide imitation of the Cosmos Tournament in that arena just like how Hogwarts had a School wide quidditch tournament on the pitch. The school would have an E battling competition to see who took home the trophy as the best E battler.

Perfect Zeo, let's go."

"Brad?" Sophia tapped her brother on the shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"I have to go to the bathroom and I'm kind of feeling thirsty. After I pick up some soda from the cafeteria, I'll go down and join you guys okay?"

"Okay, just don't doddle. I'll be waiting for you."

Sophia went off to find the bathroom while the Seekers and Zeo went for the elevators. They pushed the button for the lowest level and when the doors opened and after crossing a not too long hallway, they were astonished at the sight. There was a large open space in the middle with many rows of stadium chairs surrounding it that could seat around 1000 people. The corners of the stands had poles with neon glowing rocks on tall poles and they seemed to have some runes carved into them. The space had a sandy look with what looked like a black perimeter line painted in it in the shape of a rectangle. The space within the rectangle looked about half the size bigger than a basketball court. There was a very high ceiling to the stadium that seemed to be about 100 feet high and had muggle spotlights illuminating the whole place. The Seekers felt as if the entire place had magic left over from the great battles that occured here. However, Zeo noticed shapes in a far off corner, on the other side of the arena and pointed them out.

"Who do you suppose they are?"

"Probably some E battlers who wanted some private practice. Let's go see." Jacke said before racing off with everyone following his lead.

They took off and saw that the figures they saw in the distance were actually the five All Stars.

"Oh great, look at what the cat dragged in," Saberman said alerting his friends. "A foreign invasion."

"Shut the bloody hell up!" Jacke almost broke his hand when he made a fist.

"Please, you think we're going to let you tell us what to do? What are we supposed to call you all anyway? You are a team surely unless you aren't organized enough to have a name?" Morales asked curiously.

"You can just call us the Seekers, All Stars." Brad said getting himself ready to hold Jacke if he pounced at them.

"The Seekers? Well Seekers, let's see if you can find your way out of our school and back to Loserville where you belong," Torres pointed towards the elevators. "Hang around in Champion Town and you're likely to get hurt."

"You should listen to Rob here," Saberman said with a mega cocky attitude in his voice. "You're obviously the best from where you come from since you're elementals too. But you were in the minor leagues and this is the real major league deal now."

"Got that right. You're swimming with the big fish now so if you don't want to be eaten alive, you better be smart and go back to the small fishbowl and out of the ocean." Vasquez actually made the pointed up and made a sphere of water change size as he was taunting.

"You know, I've just about had it with your attitudes," Reggie said seething with anger. He never let himself go like this but he thought they've pushed them too far.

"Well excuse me, but what are you going to do about it," Morales said cracking his knuckles.

Reggie pulled out his wand and pointed it at Morales but he seemed completely unfazed by it. Jacke actually forgot to be angry and went to hold back Reggie's arms with Zeo helping him.

"Well, if you Seekers want some of the All Stars that badly then how about we satisfy your wants with an E battle." Geiger said pointing to the middle of the arena.

The Seekers looked at each other in silent thought. They've never even fought a true E battle before. They described what they saw Saberman do in the training room yesterday and he said that was the tip of the iceberg when compared to a real E battle. Still, it would be nice to be able to get a good shot at them but it was clear that with an E battle, the All Stars would clearly have the advantage.

"What? Are you scared?" Saberman had his whole team rally behind him and it was a little intimidating.

"No," Tyler jumped almost at him for that comment. "It's just that we haven't actually had an E battle before."

Saberman started to go into thinking after Tyler said that. After he was in silent thought for a moment, he had the spark for an idea. "Tell you what, since you guys are new to all of this, we'll be nice enough to throw you a few bones. You, the Seekers could use your wands and your elemental powers and skills all you like and we, the All Stars will just rely on our wandless elemental skills like a traditional E battle style. Deal?"

Tyler figured that something wasn't right here. Why would the All Stars let them use their wands and their elemental powers? But...it would still be satisfying to give the All Stars a good kick up arse for what they've put them through the past two days. They would have the advantage and with their separate skills, maybe they would have a real chance. "Deal."

Zeo stepped back and was on his way to the sidelines to cheer his friends on but Geiger saw him straying off.

"And what about you?"

"I'm not a wizard okay. I can't fight."

"You can't fight," Geiger said in a baby voice. "What? Are you too stupid to know how to punch and kick? Just because you can't use magic doesn't excuse you from this fight. Louis set the challenge five on five so if you don't participate..."

"Then you will make your friends forfeit the fight automatically." Saberman finished, jumping into the fray.

"Zeo, don't listen to them," Brad said running to his long time friend's aid. He turned to the two All Stars. "This will be a four on four match. Get one of your goons to sit on the stands."

"No. I said that you are free to use anything you want while we have to use standard E battle limitations to try and make it fair for you against the All Stars. When I say All Stars, it means all five of us and you agreed. That means that he," Saberman pointed to Zeo for effect. "will participate too in any way he can. Like it or not, remember, we told you that you all were in the big leagues now."

The Seekers took Zeo and went into a huddle.

"What do we do now?" Brad complained to them.

"Look, we can make this work. Zeo," Zeo turned to Tyler as he said his name with authority. "Stay behind us and we'll shield you from any magic attacks that get thrown our way. You're going to have to stay alert to dodge in case something gets by us. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that. I trained with Brad with his grandfather too and I can use that to dodge any attacks."

"Good, alright, let's put these obnoxious gits in their place. We weren't the best in our year during the Dueling Tournament for nothing."

The Seekers put their hands in and made their traditional "Seekers" chant by throwing their joined hands in the air and throwing them down in clenched fists like they each caught a snitch.

"On the count of three, we start," Saberman announced before he tossed his wand to the side. The other All Stars tossed their wands to the side to join it too. They were completely serious but they had blank expressions as if this didn't faze them at all. "1" The Seekers readied their drawn wands into their various dueling positions. "2" Zeo put his hands up and got ready for the upcoming fight. "3"

The second Saberman said three, each of the Seekers fired their own curse, using the new power collection technique that they just learned, at the All Stars and they did it in absolute brutality. The four All Stars that were the targets of the spells backfipped out of the way while the spells went passed them at dissolved at the wall. It became obvious to Brad and Zeo that they had some muggle self defense lessons themselves and worked on their agility and endurance. Jacke didn't waste time to oggle at their skill; he conjured a ball of fire quickly and fired it at Geiger, the sole All Star that didn't get a spell fired at. Geiger merely extended a hand and a huge and thick thorn of wood sprout out from the ground out of nowhere and absorbed the fire attack shielding him. Then he raised his hand at a higher level and had the wooden pillar come out of the ground and leveled it like a wide beam. Geiger put his hand behind him and then thrust it forward and the pillar of wood went for the Seekers. The four of them changed into their animal forms to be small enough to dodge the wood while Zeo jumped into the air and actually pushed on the wood to spin out of the way in the air and the wooden pillar crashed to the floor behind them. The Seekers went back to their human form as Zeo landed on the floor on his feet.

"Oh please," Geiger said as he put his hand back down unimpressed. "A girl scout could conjure a stronger attack then that weak fireball and believe me, I know."

Jacke gritted his teeth and Tyler started to mumble to his hot headed friend. "Calm down Jacke, let's not take his bait. Now, when I say, we each use the fire whip curse and I'm not going to hold back, I'm saying the incantation. When we launch them, get ready a element attack and we'll launch them together at Saberman. We'll keep doing that and take them out one at a time together."

The others nodded getting what was planned and readied themselves. Zeo was looking on at fascination at the magic being used in the duel and marveled at how he never thought that the people he hung out with could battle like this.The All Stars lined up together and all five started to have a glow come out of their hands and it seemed to be drawn out somehow to intimidate them but they knew that if they really were among the best, they could surely conjure an attack faster than that.

"Now!"

At Tyler's signal, all four of the Seekers shouted the incantation, "_Inferro Cracke_!" Thin fire lines of green, red, yellow and blue appeared out of Jacke, Tyler, Brad and Reggie's wands respectively and they launched them at the All Stars. The five of them dropped to their stomachs quickly and avoided fire attacks but that gave left them open to Tyler's plan. The Seekers had their minds go straight into concentration and each of them created an orb of their concentrated element and they fired them right at Saberman. He was the first to get up and looked up in time to have all four of them hit him straight in the chest and his body was pushed back. His feet left two dug in trails on the floor but he still was standing. His head was down and when he put it back up, the Seekers were surprised to see that he looked as if he was bored.

"That was absolutely pitiful. But I did as if I was being dragged so I guess that's something if anything." The Seekers were too shocked to be angry or anything. They all had put as much force and power that they could muscle behind those attacks and they did very little if anything at all. "Hey guys," Saberman said to his friends. "Let me handle this."

"Be our guest pal," Torres said actually sitting on the floor like he was getting ready for a show.

Saberman put out his hands and suddenly there was an electric orb with lightning sparks surrounding it and Saberman's hands. He had a gleam in his eyes that was a little frightening. "Here's a little attack that I call the "Spark of Defeat", I hope you will think better of me when I tell you that I'm not going to use it at full power." He dropped his hands leaving the orb in the air and then pushed at it with his two hands with a lot of force. It landed at the floor near the Seekers and they felt a tremendous force lift them off their feet and send them flying in the air feeling the sparks of power from Saberman's attack. They all landed on the floor hard and it was apparent that they weren't going to get up soon. Zeo rushed to them and checked their pulse. Tyler opened his eyes and saw Zeo's face as he was checking his.

"Don't worry, their still alive. It's been set by the Spirit of the Earth that our elemental powers can't kill when used on another human being. If I were you then I would make sure that you weren't eliminated since you're the last one left and we're all still able to battle."

Zeo came to his feet and faced Saberman with a look of deep malice. Saberman just extended his finger, ignoring Zeo's face, and fired out a small thunder projectile like a gun. Zeo dodged it and that caused Saberman to fire again. Soon, after Zeo dodged that, Saberman fired an array of thunder attacks at Zeo and kept missing.

"That's it," he yelled. He was tired of dancing and hoping away. He charged at Saberman with a fist pulled back and when he dodged his oncoming thunder attacks and got close enough, he let his fist fly. Saberman face impacted with it but instead of reeling from the hit he immediately grabbed Zeo by the shirt and threw him with, surprising strength, back flying towards his fallen friends. Saberman conjured a small orb of lightning and tossed it straight at Zeo and it impacted with his chest and stomach area and sent him back first sliding on the floor, his body joining the others.

"No contest," Saberman said as he put his hands on his hips in a manner saying "I am invincible."

That was the last thing that Tyler could see as he was still conscious. Soon water came splashing on his face and Tyler woke up to see all of his friends on their feet, a little weary. Brad was over him with a look of slight concentration on it. He had obviously made some water to splash on him just then. "What happened?"

"When I came down here from the cafeteria, I found all of you all over the floor." Tyler looked up and noticed that Sophia was there with a soda bottle in her hand. "You could tell me what happened."

"We had a little run in with the All Stars sis," Brad said as he looked down in major depression. "They wiped the floor with us and it was only one of them."

Jacke reached down and slammed the floor with his hands. "I can't believe they pushed us around like we were nothing!"

"Believe it Jacke. We should've known better than let our anger get the better of us and challenge the All Stars. Mr. Dale told us how strong they were and Saberman was just toying with all of us." Reggie said sinking to the floor.

"Well, I refuse to let this go." Tyler said at Reggie's tone. "I say we fight fire with fire. We're going to beat them next time at their own game! We'll show them right in front of the whole secret elemental world what we can do and show the All Stars that they can't humiliate the Seekers and get away with it."

"Tyler? What are you saying?" Brad was looking like he might not want to know.

"It's simple. We sign up for the next Cosmos Tournament next summer and beat them there."

(_break_)

**End of Chapter 6**

Dark672: Thank you.

Author Notes:

Well, it looks like the Seekers have a new goal in set. The idea that American Wizards wouldn't know Voldemort or about Parselmouths too well was inspired by a character made by the author Nightlit. Next time, the Seekers run into problems when they sign up for the Cosmos Tournament, return back to Britian, Tyler and Jacke face the long awaited talks from their fathers, and Tyler gets a heads up about a surprise from an old friend as the new school year comes to a start. Review!

High Serpent King


	7. Family Confrontation

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

(_break_)

Chapter 7: Family Confrontation

"You're joking right?" Reggie said unsure if he heard right.

"No, we've got to enter that tournament and pummel the All Stars at their own game. They're the champions at the Cosmos Tournament and if we trained and took that title from them, that would be the ultimate revenge. That's the only way that we'll get them back for this!"

"Sorry Reggie, but I'm going to have to agree with Tyler on this one. The All Stars aren't going to fight us again after this unless we are in a match that they can't get out of and beat the so called champions. Plus, it could be fun," Jacke said with afterthought.

"No, not you too Jacke. Brad, come on, back me up here."

Brad seemed torn on the prospect of playing it safe and the prospect of getting revenge and he didn't want to take any sides since both were tempting. "Reggie...well..."

"Know what...it looks like I might be outnumbered here. C'mon, you think I don't want to get back at them at the way it would hurt them the most? But think...how are we going to prepare ourselves? It's not like we could ask for extra training lessons when we go back to Hogwarts."

"We'll figure that part out later Reggie. Honestly, do you have to think at every little detail," Jacke shook at him.

"It would help if you think at all before you act on something Jacke," he retorted.

"All right, stop." Brad clapped his hands hard to snap them out of it. "Look...I think that entering the tournament would be a great idea but Reggie did bring up a good point. How will we train for this?"

Tyler considered the options and chances that they had in entering. They had a whole year to get themselves in the fighting shape and state of mind that they needed. From what he saw, it looked like physical strength as well as practice with their element was the key in the All Stars training and they needed to have a training program that was twice as better as theirs. Then it hit him faster then a bludger from outer space. "We'll just train ourselves." The others looked at him incrediously. "Oh, come on, we do have a place to train and we aren't helpless. We just need to practice and build up our strength and we could do all that on Avalon. The tournament isn't even until next summer and one year should be plenty of time if we commit ourselves to it. What do you think?"

"Well...it seems reasonable?" Reggie said, looking at the logic in his plan. Working hard for one year would help their chances quite a bit.

"One thing though," Sophia cutting in. "How are you going to sign up for this tournament when we don't really know where it is? Didn't Mr. Dale say that it's run by the EBA or something?" She had a point. How were they supposed to get into the tournament if they didn't know where the head office of the EBA was?"

"You could go to the registration office. They could tell us where it is easily since E battling is so popular here." Everyone of the Seekers looked at Zeo with admiration. That was a really good plan!

"Zeo, if only you were a wizard, then you could've really lessened our trouble back at school with a brain like yours." Brad said proud of his friend.

"You're going to make my head big Brad," Zeo said smiling and shaking his head in embarassment.

"Oh no, maybe you've been spending too much time around Tyler," Brad chuckled earning him a mock glare from Tyler.

They headed for the registration office where they registered themselves as animagi and rang the desk bell for the clerk.

"Yes, may I help you?" The slightly gangly man said as he took a seat in front of them.

"We would like to know where we could register for the Cosmos Tournament?" Reggie asked as professionally as he could.

"Oh, you could do that here?"

"Really?" This seemed too easy.

"Yes, the EBA recieves registration for the tournament from all magical schools and training facilities worldwide. If you want to register, I have forms right here. Normally, it's about two months close to the tournament that we're full of teams registering. Okay..." he said getting a form and a pen ready. "First, the name of your team please,"

"The Seekers." Jacke answered.

"Okay...your primary school of education."

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Brad answered this time.

"Hogwarts? Don't tell me that the stupid government over there is allowing elementals there again."

"Could you just fill out the form please." Tyler asked, not in the mood for this.

The clerk looked at them for a few seconds after he said that and seemed to remember that he had to take that down. "Done...alright, now I need the names for your team. Full names please."

"Tyler Slytherin." Tyler had to watch and see if the clerk would spell his name right since he learned that his last name was unheard of here.

"Reginald Falkner."

"Brad Carter."

"Jacke Walker, oh no, it's J-A-C-K-E, not J-A-K-E."

At that, Tyler had a question that was saved in the back of his mind. "Jacke, I've always wondered. Why's your name spelled like that anyway?"

"Oh, my parents told me that they had two friends named Jacob and Blake, and they died about a month before I was born and so they named me by combining the two names together in spelling."

"Wicked."

"Excuse me," the clerk said calling for attention. "Thank you. Alright, I have your names but who's your fifth?"

"Fifth?" Tyler felt he was missing something. "It's just the four of us."

"No...this is a professional competition meaning that you must have a complete team and the minimum is five people. Luckily, you signed very early so you still have a year to find another team member. Just make sure that you sign him/her name up before the competition or you'll be removed from the list. Until you get a fifth team member, the application can't be finished but you will be left on the list as an incomplete registration until then."

When they left the office, the Seekers found themselves another problem that they just seem to run into today. They needed a fifth team member or they couldn't compete in the Cosmos Tournament. They didn't know any other elemental their age that would be willing to help. I guess it was just something else that would take the year to handle. Right now, they had to worry about getting themselves ready this year.

Brad was in heavy thought on a crazy idea and was spacing out until Reggie shook him for attention.

"Brad? Are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah, just thinking, that's it."

(_break_)

It was the day that had been looming over the Seekers ever since they arrived at New York, the day that they were leaving. Sure, meeting with the All Stars and the biased beliefs in America had dampered their time but still, it was the best time that they've ever had. Everyone had to make three sweeps around the hotel suite to make sure that they didn't leave anything behind even with magic on their side. Since the Seekers found out that the laws for underage magic was different, they insisted on using their wands to make the chores and hard work of the packing easier. They had the clothes flying over into the trunks and suitcases, the hotel's dishes cleaned with a quick Scourgify cleaning spell, had the bedrooms dustfree, and the weight of their luggage super light. Misters and Mrs. Carter were thankful for the magical help and couldn't help but feel entertained by it. "It feels just like that movie Fantasia," they heard Nick Carter say as Jacke levitated the trunks to the foot of the door. Sophia and Zeo even started to whistle a little symphany from it to add effect to the fun.

As they rode their way to the airport on a shuttle bus, the teenagers, both magical and not, were taking in one last look of everything and Tyler started to drain the remaining film space on his camera. He couldn't wait to have all of the photos he took these past few weeks developed so that he could look through all of them again. When arrived at Kennedy Airport, every single one of them, including the adults couldn't help but sigh at one last look at the city before they boarded the plane. Unlike the last flight where all of them were awake for the entire time, the Seekers were completely exhausted from the show they put on back at the hotel, so they immediately drifted off to sleep when the plane took off. Sophia was taking the time to just polish her nails and Zeo was reading one of Brad's wizarding books that he snatched from his trunk while he was packing. He showed Sophia and they were amazed at how much there was to learning magic than waving a wand and saying funny words because it was a Standard Book of Spells book. When the plane had landed, the Seekers were all bleary eyed when they were shaken awake and their bodies felt as stiff as a rock but they were ready to come back to familiar surroundings.

"You boys all okay," Mrs. Carter asked before they left the plane.

"Yeah," they all said as they stretched and yawned themselves out.

"Well Brad, your father decided that we all go out for one last dinner together before your friends go home, if, they want to that is." She gave a glance at the others that said that she would love to have them.

Reggie had really gotten used to Nick Carter and Mr and Mrs. Carter over the span of time and he would like to have a little more fun with them even if it was one last one. Jacke thought, why not? Mrs. Carter's plea was to nice and sweet to pass up. Tyler would've really liked to see his family again but then he realized that that would mean facing his father again so if he could just delay it for even a few more hours then he would take it. Zeo thought that it would be okay because, heck, they live in the same town.

"Good, it's settled then. I'll just tell your father and we'll stop by somewhere on the way back to town."

There was a shuttle bus rental waiting for them and when all of their suitcases and trunks were packed away. Mr. Carter stopped by at a diner off the road and they all had a fun time recounting some of the stuff that they did during their vacation. Tyler even promised to send everyone copies of the photos he took when he had them developed. When they were finished with their meals, Jacke and Reggie said to stop off further down the road.

"Why? You're going to be in the middle of nowhere." Mr. Carter asked as he pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"Precisely Mr...I mean Stan. That's where we're going to call the Knight Bus to take us home. It's so no muggles will watch us." Reggie explained as he put on a robe as it was getting dark.

"Yeah, but we appreciate everything. It was the best time we've ever had." Jacke said getting his trunk ready as Mr. Carter was stopping the car.

"Well, it was good to be with you laddies. My grandson truly has a way with friends," Brad's grandpa Nick said making Brad feel a little embarrassed.

"Grandpa. I guess Tyler and I will see you back at school?"

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll be there." Jacke said as he helped Reggie get his trunk out.

"Get home okay, got it Tyler?" Reggie asked giving Tyler a look that some professors would've given.

"Don't worry Reggie. If I run into a dragon, I'll try to avoid him by thinking my way out while he's charging like you would do."

The others laughed and Reggie responded by closing the back door shut. Jacke and Reggie stood at the side of the road and watched as the headlights of the car disappeared down the road.

"Wish to do the honors?" Jacke asked sitting down on his trunk.

"Sure." Reggie took out his wand and stuck it out to signal the Knight Bus and about twenty seconds later, it appeared right in front of them.

The conductor stepped out and addressed them. "Hello there. Garland Switzer at your service. I'll be your conductor for this evening."

The two of them payed the conductor and took seats at the middle of the bus. It was still too early for beds and frankly, they didn't feel like rocking around in bed's from the clumsiness that the bus had.

(_break_)

"It was wonderful having you with us Tyler," Mr. Carter said helping push Tyler's trunk to the fireplace.

Tyler was with all the Carters in their living room. Zeo had already said his goodbye's as he was dropped off at his home.

"No, it was wonderful having you all to be with during these last few weeks."

"Tyler, you're head is already big enough. Don't try to deflate it by passing it over to us," Brad said as he went for a one armed hug.

"Come on, not even a little bit of the weight?" he said jokingly back to him. Then Tyler went and gave a good hug to his little sister. "Bye Sophia, it was nice to be around a little squirt like you."

"I'm younger than all of you by two years, Brad, I blame you for this," Sophia was getting really annoyed of everyone looking at her like a baby kid.

"Well...I guess I better get going." He took out the satchel with floo powder and threw some into the fireplace, transforming the flames green. "Bye." He pulled the trunk and himself fully over the emerald fire. "Slytherin Mansion." The Carters watched as the fire engulfed him and he disappeared into the floo network.

Tyler was feeling the speeding sensation of the floo network, when finally, he landed in the study of his ancestrial home. The Study looked completely untouched since he'd left and he felt the silence dodgy especially since he'd spent the last three weeks around noise.

"Hello!" He called out while dragging his trunk out of the room. After a few moments, Yenze appeared in front of him.

"Tyler! You've come back!" Yenze went and wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist since that was as high as she could go and was also crying. "I missed you so much. Yenze has been thinking of you everytime I go close to your room or have been feeding your friend Chaos and your owl sir."

"Yenze, it's good to see you too," returning the hug for his comfort. He always did feel a little uncomfortable when he cried like that. "Where are my parents?"

"Oh...," Yenze seemed to get smaller all of a sudden. "The masters are waiting for you in your room. They've been there all day."

"Thanks. Could you take my trunk there please."

"Absolutely."

She vanished with the trunk to where he assumed to his room and left him alone.

Tyler first impulse was to sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight but he knew that stalling this would only make his father and possibly his mother even more angry. His father would want a piece of his mind and his mother would probably scold him for just leaving so suddenly while not sending letters or messages at all even though he didn't have Pandy with him.

'Well...might as well get the hard part over with. It's like what Mr. Carter told me about cool pools, "Deep breath and then take the plunge." Here goes nothing.' He kept repeating those words in his head as he made his way to his room which seemed to take longer getting to then he remembered. After what seemed like an eternity, Tyler found himself at the door of his room where it was cracked open. He took the breath and pushed open the door.

Sitting on his bed were his parents and they didn't seem to good for wear. His mother looked like she'd been crying for quite a while and his father looked like he was a loss in decision about being sad or being angry. Serpentine was on his dad's leg and Chaos was just laying about in his basket bed and Pandy was on his perch. Yenze was standing behind his trunk at a corner of the room and seemed to be getting ready for the confrontation that was soon to take place. Tyler let out a breath of air that he'd been holding and decided to start things off.

"Hi. Miss me?"

(_break_)

Jacke was dropped off first in front of his home and after waving bye to Reggie, he went and knocked on the front door. His mother was the one to open and immediately embraced him.

"Jacke, honey, it's so good to see you."

"Mom, come on, it's only been three weeks. I'm gone from here for almost a year when I go to Hogwarts so it can't make any difference."

"Oh you silly boy, we only get to see you two months a year now and you've been gone almost one whole one. Now come inside." She charmed the trunk and made it levitate inside while Jacke closed the door behind him.

"Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's fixing himself up a sandwich in the kitchen. Go and say hello."

Jacke hurried over to the kitchen where he saw his dad cutting up a piece of lettuce for a sandwich and he coughed to alert him.

"Jacke," he said putting the knife down and giving him a hug. "How are you? How was your trip?"

"It was one of the best dad."

"Please, tell both of us." His mom had come in after putting his trunk in his room. "We'd love to hear everything."

"You wouldn't believe the stuff I saw and everything I did. Oh, and I bought a lot of good souvenirs too." Jacke went into an explanation of all the fun stuff he did and all the places he'd seen leaving out the part of the NYWU.

"It sounds like you had quite an adventure Jacke. I'm glad that you're back though. It's been quite a quiet summer without you."

"Yes it has. Did you remember to thank the Carters?"

"Yes mum, don't worry, I did."

"Jacke, remember, we still need to talk remember." Jacke was hoping that his father would've forgotten but it was false hope because his dad had a very good memory.

"Talk about what Dan?" his mother looked at him in concern.

"It's about one of his friends. I caught a slip that he was trying to hide and if it is so important that he needs to hide it then I think we should hear it. Now Jacke, what's going on?"

"Do I really have to?" His father gave him a look that he clearly read as "No choice" and put his face down. 'Tyler, please forgive me.' "Okay...you see...my friend Tyler, he's...well...his family's connected to all of what's going on."

"What? But you told me that this had nothing to do with the Death Eaters."

"No, it really doesn't but...Tyler has a connection to one. You know Vol...I mean You Know Who?"

"Who doesn't Jacke? Wait, where you just about to say his name?" His mother had started to go pale as this conversation went on.

"Er...yeah, but I'll get to that later. Anyway, Tyler and his family have a connection to him."

"What? A connection to the dark lord? What is it?"

"Well dad...he's Tyler's cousin."

Both of his parents looked like they've just had a confrontation with a field full of zombies and trolls because they were completely stone faced in fright. After a few quiet seconds of this, his father snapped out of it and stared right into his son's eyes.

"Are you mad? How do you know all of this?"

"He told me."

"Told you, please, I can't believe this. Obviously, this friend has been fooling around with your head because if he really was so closely related to the dark lord then...he would need to be a..."

"Parselmouth." Jacke finished the sentence for him. "He is."

"What? He's...a parselmouth? By Merlin, I don't believe this. Do you realize what this means? How can you put yourself in danger like this? How long have you known this about your friend?"

"He told me and my other two friends this back in our second year. He...accidentally spoke parseltongue in front of us back before we all left for Christmas. He told us the whole story when we went back."

"Wait...you met a possibly dangerous wizard in your second year and you didn't say anything?"

"Yes, I didn't say anything because he's not dangerous. Dad...Tyler may be Voldemort's cousin," his parents flinched at the name. "But he's one of the nicest people I've ever met. He's my best friend and he asked me not to tell anyone because he knew people would act like this."

"What exactly did he tell you Jacke?" His mother finally had the ability to get into the conversation after the shock wore off.

"He told me that his family has been in hiding ever since Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts all those years ago so they won't face any ridicule or prosecution."

"Wait, why would they be hiding from everyone because of Salazar Slytherin...unless..."

"Yeah...they're decended from him. Tyler's last name isn't Solemn, that's his middle name, his real surname is Slytherin."

"Your friend is of Salazar Slytherin's family?" his mother felt like she was going to have kittens. "And you're friends with him? I remember our times at school...there was no way that a slytherin and a gryffindor could spend one minute together without the urge to hex each other."

"Well...Tyler and I met before we were sorted, back on the train. We became friends and then we were sorted into our houses but we've tried to stay friends ever since and it hasn't been easy...but we're holding up."

"Jacke, I really wish you haven't been trying that hard. Normally, I would be proud but this is not it. Did it ever occur to you that your friend's family could be helping You Know Who with his plans."

"No dad, he isn't. Voldemort," his dad flinched horribly. "may be his cousin but Tyler is the complete opposite of what he is. He and his family are ashamed that Voldemort," more flinching. "is even of their blood because of what he's doing. It turns out that that's not even his real name. The dark lord's real name is Tom Riddle."

"This is too much to hear. Jacke, what have you gotten yourself into? This friend of yours is clearly too dangerous to be around. I'm sorry but as a high Ministry official, I can't ignore this. I've got to report to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

His father was preparing himself for a trip to the Ministry and Jacke felt his heart drop all the way down to the soles of his shoes. If Tyler and his family were prosecuted then it would be all his fault.

"Wait dad!"

"I'm sorry son. I've have to do this. Your friend and his family are just too dark to leave them alone and do nothing."

"Dad...if...you do that then...you'll have to take me to Azkaban too."

His father stopped in the middle of putting on his travel robe and his mother was frozen in place looking at her son. "What are you talking about Jacke?"

"Mom...Dad," Jacke was starting to shed a few tears. "Please...look..." Jacke held out his hand and concentrated on a candle that was on a mantle on the opposite side of the dining room. Instantly, the candle had a flame burning on it. Then Jacke made the flame shoot out of the candle's thread and made it go to the palm of his hand and held it out for his parents to see. "If you take my friend...then I'm going with him."

"Jacke...you're...an elemental."

"Yeah, I'm an elemental of fire. I've been one ever since first year. This is what I'm trying to tell you. I've had this power ever since I was 11 and I'm didn't become any different. Please, don't tell anyone."

Jacke expected his father to yell some more and his mother to cry out but what happened was completely unexpected. Jacke's mom and dad went on and hugged him while they cried on his shoulder.

(_break_)

"Tyler, do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I have a real good idea."

Tyler had explained what he did with the missing books and wands from the Deep Level. Apparently, his father Simon had been going through the entire inventory list the past three weeks and found what was missing. When Tyler heard all the things that his father found were gone, he knew that there was no way out. He had to sit and explain what had happened ever since he first took the elemental book, the animagus training book and the wands for the past hour.

"This isn't a joke Tyler."

"I wasn't laughing."

"Tyler!" his mother scolded him.

"Do you know what the consequences of your actions have led us. You've destroyed the work that our family has gone through for the last 1000 years to conceal ourselves and you destroy all of it in under three years!"

"Well dad, it's gone so crying about it isn't going to get it back."

"Tyler, will you just shut up and think about what you've done to us. Now, we're all in danger. You've put us and your grandparents in mortal peril, don't you see that!" His dad was so mad that he could hardly get his words to sound clear.

"Can't you see that we're actually no different then we were dad! I told them all of this almost two years ago! They've kept my secret and they swore that they would never let it out."

"Two years? You mean to tell me that those three have known about us for two years and you've done nothing? You didn't think to modify their memory when they found out?"

"No, I didn't have my wand with me then. After that, it was too late. It doesn't matter anymore, they know and that's the end of it."

"Tyler, how can you be expected to carry on the protection of our family if you're so blind! Okay, so maybe they've been loyal in their promise for two years but that could change over the course of the many years to come."

"Simon please, stop this yelling," his mother pleaded.

"No, Tyler needs to understand what he's done Nora."

"They don't care."

"What was that Tyler?"

"I said, they don't care dad. They don't care. These guys are the first and best friends I've ever had and they actually don't care. They treat me like a normal human being and is it wrong to want that? When they learned about our family lines, could you believe that I felt better instead of scared? I wasn't living a lie to them and I can finally be me in front of them. Why do you want to take that away from me?" Tyler felt a few tears drop from the corners of his eyes and could bet that his eyes were very shiny now.

His father seemed to let some of his anger leave him at his son's heartfelt question. "Tyler...look, it's not that I want you to be unhappy...it's just that...if anything were to happen to you then...I don't know what I'd do. You and your mother mean the world to me and if I lost either of you then I don't know what I'd do. Can't you see that?"

Tyler knew that his dad was still reeling from watching Great Grandfather Balder taken away when he was a small child but he still felt justified with what he had done. "I know dad...but I just have a good feeling about this? Dad, has there been anything about rumors of another parselmouth beside Voldemort?"

"No...why?"

"Well, you see, the other Seekers aren't the only ones that know about this."

"What? Tyler...by Merlin, more? What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Why don't you talk to Timothy? He can tell you all about it?"

"Timothy? I know that you and he talked a little bit from his letters but he didn't mention anything about this to me at all?"

"Well...talk to him. He trusts me on this and maybe if you listen to what he thinks then maybe you will too. He told me that you didn't raise a fool and I can tell you that what I told my friends wasn't foolish at all."

(_break_)

The Walkers were getting themselves ready for the trip to Platform 9 and 3/4. Jacke took one last look at the dress robes that his father picked out for him and was smiling at how cool they looked. They had a navy blue color with a bit of silk lace down the middle that was very short and thin to draw much attention. They seemed very expensive but his father had said that it was worth it and Jacke agreed. His mother cried when he tried it on and she was sputtering about how handsome he looked in them.

After the drama that the family went through when he came home, his mom and dad assured Jacke that they wouldn't tell. Jacke in return had to tell them everything that had happened, every detail in his last three school years and he did. Even though his parents still felt like he was putting himself in danger by being friends with Tyler, they accepted how much his friendship meant to their son. Especially if he went and risked his secret to save him in the first place which earned their acceptance. However, they did say that they wanted to see him so they could judge him themselves though.

Jacke knew that there was no escape from this but he felt that there was nothing to fear because Tyler was sure to leave a good impression behind even if he didn't know.

The Slytherin family had been at an emotional state in the days leading to September 1st. After Tyler's godfather Timothy appeared at the mansion to vouch for Tyler, his dad seemed to calm down considerably. Timothy gave his best to make sure that his friend would see no danger in what his godson had done and guaranteed him that all the people that were in on their secret were able to keep it. Tyler's mother talked to Tyler on how worried and afraid his dad was during the time they were on vacation and Tyler started to feel very bad that he had yelled at his father. He was only looking out for him but sometimes he was a tad bit overprotective. Timothy spent a good deal of time repeating some of the things that Tyler told him about the Seekers' adventures to show his dad that they were indeed loyal friends. It seemed that when he told him about what happened with Arnold in second year, his dad was stubbornly convinced that it might be safe after all. His dad did request that the next time he dropped him off at the platform for the school train that he would get a better look at his friends to make sure even though he met them during his second year after he a quidditch game that his father came to see him in.

With the day for going to Hogwarts now in place, Tyler was reeling from leaving home after all this and being joyous about returning to school with all of his friends there. It turns out that the Hogwarts letters had arrived around the first week of his time in America and everything was bought and taken cared of.

Chaos was cozy in his school trunk while Pandy was in his cage sleeping the day away. A few of the maintance house elves had to help with the trunk because it was a little too heavy for Tyler to carry it and Pandy's cage with his finger on it's hooking loop. He had everything ready in the front hall while he waited for his dad with the Portkey to take them to the platform. His mother was coming also because she wanted to make sure that his dad didn't go overboard with all this.

"Goodbye again master Tyler sir," Yenze said hugging his arm while Tyler petted his head with the other.

"Okay Tyler, grab the portkey. We're set to leave in under thirty seconds."

"Okay."

"Remember Simon, please be calm."

"Don't be ridiculous Nora. I don't need you to remind me of that like I'm a child."

"Well, sometimes you tend to act like one." Tyler's lips sputtered because he tried but slightly failed to hold in a laugh at the scolding his mother just gave his dad. His dad just glared at her and turned to his watch.

"Okay...10 seconds...3, 2, 1."

And they vanished from the sights of the mansion's house elves with a slight gust of wind in their wake.

(_break_)

"Brad, hi!" Tyler caught sight of Brad and his mom and sister right away when they appeared on Plaform 9 3/4.

"Tyler! Wow, I wasn't expecting to see you before I boarded the train."

"Hi Tyler."

"Hello Sophia. Did you grow in the last few days? You seem a little taller than before."

"Oh stop."

"Well Tyler, it was nice getting to see you again so soon," Mrs. Carter said shaking his hand. She then turned to his parents. "Oh, you must be his parents, nice to meet you."

Tyler's mom shook her hand without hesitation while his dad seemed to be on his guard. Her son did know about the family secret after all. "It was very nice of you to watch over Tyler like you did, thank you," his mother said while the shake was going on.

"Oh, it was no trouble. Tyler's a good kid. You have a really well brought out boy there."

"Well, we hope he'll be nothing but," his dad said as he went to shake her hand.

Brad noticed that Tyler's dad seemed to stare at him in a funny way like he was sizing him up. Tyler also seemed to be looking at him wierd. It was like he was apologizing for something and Brad couldn't figure out what for. "Hi, it's nice to meet you again." he said as he extended his hand to Tyler's father.

"Yes, Brad right?" Brad shook his head in confirmation. "You seem to be a nice fellow."

"I sure hope so. I know me and my husband have taught him well."

"Mom..." Brad said turning red.

Jacke and his father just walked into Kings Cross Station, on their way to the barrier to the platform. He was pushing his trolley but he had his mind on what his dad would think when he met Tyler. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice another trolley coming from across him and he didn't stop in time so he hit it.

"Oh, sorry, I was," he went to look and saw that it was Reggie's trolley. "Reggie?"

"Yeah, that's my name, please don't wear it out."

"Don't tell me that you've decided to be more loose and joke around." he said in a very good imitation of a disbelieving voice.

"Ha, ha, no, I just felt that you ramming into me deserved some sarcasm. I saw you going heading to the platform and I called for you but you were so lost, you didn't hear me."

"Sorry. Where's your parents?"

"Oh, my dad had to leave for the ministry and my mom had to leave in a hurry to get to the clinic where she works and just had enough time to drop me off."

"Jacke, who's your friend?" Jacke had completely forgotten about his father.

"Oh, sorry dad. This is Reggie Falkner. Reggie, meet Daniel Walker, my dad."

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Walker."

"Yes, hello there Reggie. I know your father, not too well but a nice man all the same."

"Thanks. Jacke, we should be heading to the platform. Tyler and Brad are probably there already."

"Yes Jacke, we should."

He let out a breath at his father's pointed look and put force on his trolley as they headed for the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

The three of them made it on the platform and it didn't take Reggie or Jacke long before they saw their two fellow seekers and their families gathered together.

"Hey, Tyler, Brad," Reggie called out before he pushed his trolley towards them.

Jacke followed his lead and he could feel his father eagerly moving along with him to finally meet his parselmouth Slytherin friend. "Hey Tyler," he said nodding to his friend, trying to sound as if everything was normal.

"Jacke, great to see ya again." Tyler extended his hand to him and Jacke saw his dad look at Tyler with calculation. "Oh, Tyler, this is my dad, Daniel Walker."

"Daniel Walker, nice to meet ya." Tyler went for a handshake but he got a wierd feeling from his best mate's dad. It seemed like he was on guard against him and it made him a little funny in his stomach. His dad did shake his hand but the feeling didn't go away. Though they didn't stay alone for long because his father started to move toward him after speaking with Reggie.

"Tyler, this another friend of yours?"

"Oh, yeah dad. This is my best friend Jacke Walker. Jacke, I think you remember meeting my dad before right?"

"Yeah, great to see you again." Jacke would've said Mister but he didn't feel comfortable saying it because he was in conflict on which mister to say; either Slytherin or Solemn.

"Hello there," Jacke's dad said catching Tyler's dad's attention.

"Oh, Daniel Walker right? I've seen you around the Ministry from time to time. I'm,"

"Yes, I know who you are. I've seen you around as well though you seem isolated every time I do."

"Yes, well...I'm not a very social person."

"I bet," he said casting a look at his son. Jacke threw him a pleading look in his eyes when they made contact. "Seems our boys are pretty close."

"Yes they are." Tyler looked at Jacke with what he read as acceptance and threw Tyler a smile. "Tyler, I better go now but I see that everything is under control nevertheless but we'll talk more later okay?"

"Yeah, bye dad."

"It was a pleasure meeting you once again," he said turning to the Walkers as he disapparated.

"Your father seems a little high strung there," Mr. Walker said looking over at Tyler.

"Yeah, well, he has a lot to do in taking care of me and my mom. We mean a lot to him," Tyler said recalling what both his father and his mother had told him about those feelings.

"I heard you were with my boy when you all went to New York."

"Yeah, it was great. We all had a real good time. In fact, we were hoping that we could do it again next year."

"We'll see if that could happen."

"I hope it will." Tyler decided to find some excuse to get away from the looks that Mr. Walker were giving him. "Jacke, I'll see you at the compartment. I want to get my stuff loaded in there so no one will take it."

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute mate." Jacke watched as his friend moved his trunk on the train and turned to face his dad.

"Your friend is quite a puzzle."

"Yeah, he doesn't do too well with confrontations about himself."

"I'm sorry about that but you know that I had to make sure that I think he's a good person or not."

"Well...what do you think he is?" This was the moment of truth.

"He seems normal." Was that good or bad? "I don't see anything disturbing about him but it's still to early to say." Still, was that good or bad?

"So, it's okay for me to still be friends with him?" Jacke crossed his fingers.

"For the time being."

"Oh...good."

"Well, you better move on because you promised you would get going."

"Right, thanks dad."

Jacke pushed his trolley car over to the train and moved his trunk to the far end of the train. He was glad that Tyler passed his father's evaluation test even if it was temporarily. He felt that Tyler was uncomfortable with all that and he would explain and apologize for all of it. When he got to the compartment, he found Tyler, Brad and Reggie all already there.

The Seekers got themselves settled in and when it was 11 o'clock, the train's whistle blew and the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station.

"Listen mates," Tyler said drawing their attention. "I've gotta go to the loo but I'll be right back. I've got something to tell ya."

"Sure, it's not like we could go anywhere at the last compartment of a moving train." Brad said earning a laugh from all three of them.

Tyler found the bathroom and when he was done using it, he headed back towards his compartment when he heard a familiar voice behind a compartment door. He opened it and found that it was his friend Matt's voice and he wasn't alone. He was with Regulus, and his other slytherin house friends: Sam Baddock, Lutz Napier and his pal Bruce Baker.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

"Tyler, long time no see," Matt said going for a shake which he gave. "Regulus here was just starting to tell us something very interesting that going to happen when we get to the school. There's a surprise."

"What, what is it?" Tyler was eager to know what the school surprise was. "And how do you know about it?"

"Well, you should know that I don't know exactly what it is." He said in a put out way.

"So how do you know that there is one?"

"I got a letter this morning from Severus. He said that there's a surprise waiting for us at the school."

"Really? Wow...I wonder how he knew about it."

"Maybe he heard about it from someone connected to it. Who knows?" Matt said shrugging his shoulder. "But if Severus is going out of his way to warn us about it then it must be good."

Tyler never ever wanted the train to reach the school quickly before this moment. He didn't think he could take the suspense.

(_break_)

**End of Chapter 7**

Dark672: I don't know how you got that idea. I don't recall leaving any thing that would suggest that.

Nightlit: First, I want to again ask if you have ESP or something because again you're jumping too close on what I have planned for the future of my story. Also, I did explain about the part about Tyler's parselmouth people in my bio's summary of this story unless you didn't read it. Of course his family wouldn't be the only one but I'm going to get to that. Now on to what you said about the American wizarding world and the European one. I'm trying to make it so the relationship between the Europeans and the Americans are distant on purpose. I think you're seeing the relationship that the muggle governments in these two places have but that doesn't mean that the wizarding governments have the same relationship. This is all on purpose because it all ties in so don't worry.

Author Notes:

Hmm...wonder what Snape's surprise is. I don't think you all need to try so hard to guess because we have the canon to look for the answer. Wonder how the year will start off? Wait and see. Review

High Serpent King


	8. No More Surprises

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year four at Hogwarts

(_break_)

Chapter 8: No More Surprises

"You what?" Brad said with wide eyes.

"Oh no...when Tyler finds out he's going to blow his top and shock everything in his path." Reggie said with impending doom evident in his voice.

"You know, you two aren't making me feel better."

"Jacke, it's better that you don't feel better when you tell Tyler this," Reggie said not willing to let any comfort get to him.

"Reggie, I don't have to tell him."

"You rather he finds out some other way? You know how he gets when we hold stuff out of him that has to do with him. Remember second year?" Brad shivered as he recalled the fury that he felt from Tyler then.

"Good point."

Tyler bid his slytherin pals goodbye and headed back to last compartment in high spirits. Who knew what the surprise was. Severus could be joking if Tyler knew he had that sort of sense of humor to begin with. He had actually started to whistle to himself before he opened the compartment door. Jacke, Reggie and Brad were all in a close formation like they had just been discussing something very secretive.

"Did I miss something?" Tyler asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Tyler, there's something that I have to tell you," Jacke said breaking away from the others.

"Actually, there's something that I just heard that I have to tell you guys too. Mind if I go first?"

"No."

"Alright, Regulus just told me that there's a surprise waiting for us at Hogwarts."

"Really? What sort of surprise?" Jacke said with all signs of despair forgotten.

"Didn't say. He knows there's a surprise because Severus wrote him and told him about one and he wanted to let him know ahead of time and I think that he knew he would tell the rest of us."

"Maybe we'll know by tonight," Brad shared as he collected his robes from his trunk. "I'm going to change now so I won't have to worry later."

"Alright. Jacke, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Tyler asked as he went to sit down.

"You'd better sit down for this."

"Jacke...open your eyes...I AM sitting down."

"Oh...right," his face turned a little red. "Well then maybe I should too."

"Yeah, maybe."

Jacke then went into explaining about a slip that his dad caught during vacation and what he was forced to say and do when he got back home. Tyler started getting a little hot under his collar but he cooled down before Jacke finished talking.

"...And that's why he kept asking you all those questions. There, go on, yell at me." Jacke was ready to brace himself for what Tyler was sure to yell at him about betraying his trust.

"Jacke, calm down, I'm not going to yell at ya."

"You're not? You mean, you're not mad."

"Bloody hell I'm mad, but you couldn't get out of it. I probably would be yelling if I didn't get the same kind of thing from my parents too."

"What?" Reggie and Jacke said together. Reggie had been reading the new Standard Spells book as Jacke had confessed what happened. It turns out that that was what Jacke was discussing with Reggie and Brad before he came in.

"Yeah...my dad found out about the missing things from the Deep Level. He found that two books and three wands were gone and after he checked the room's inventory list while we were gone, he saw what was missing and knew that I took it. He know's everything just like your dad Jacke."

"Whoa, this isn't good."

"What's not good," Brad said as he came back in fully changed. Reggie took to explaining because it looked like Tyler or Jacke wouldn't be able to repeat everything that was hard to tell the first time. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know," Reggie said shrugging.

Normally, one of the others would make a joke about that but they were too wrapped in agreeing with him. They didn't know what this did for them. Tyler went to his trunk and let Chaos out so he could hold him for comfort like someone would for a stuffed animal.

"_Is there something wrong_?" Choas asked, noticing Tyler's troubled feelings.

"_I'll explain later_."

Tyler didn't feel like speaking to Chaos in front of his friends. Sure, they've known that he could for a while but he knew they were still uncomfortable or freaked out by it. True to his suspicions, the others were feeling that hearing Tyler speaking parseltongue was a little creepy even if it was old news...to them anyway but still. Tyler decided to turn his mind on something less depressing and started to ponder what was going on at Hogwarts and how possibly Severus found out about it..

(_break_)

"This weather...I hope I don't catch a cold," Reggie said after letting out a sneeze.

The Seekers were heading to the threshal pulled carriages after the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station. There was very cold and wet mist in the air that let everyone see their breaths.

"Relax, if you start to feel hot later then just see Madam Pomfrey and she'll give you a potion for the night."

"Thanks Brad."

"No sweat."

As they all got into a carriage, they saw that a threshal was actually staring at them and it was made them hinge at the memories of the first deaths that they saw. For Reggie, he recalled seeing a muggle get hit with a speeding car and for the others, the memory of their late defense teacher Professor Arnold as he was crushed by falling rubble.

"That thing better stop staring at us before I hex it," Tyler said with a low threatening voice.

"Shoo...look away," Brad said waving and clapping his hands which made the scaly creature look away.

"Thanks, I wouldn't mind seeing another one if I could help it," Jacke said settling back into his seat.

"Yeah, well after we leave Hogwarts then we'll have that wish granted," Reggie said straightening his hair. "Right now, I wish it was warmer here."

"You're such a baby Reggie," Jacke said as he pulled out his wand. "But here," he waved his wand at Reggie and performed a Warming charm on his clothes. "Feel better?"

"Thanks. Good charm."

Jacke's specialty had always been charms. It was the only subject that he actually didn't mind studying and do homework on.

"Well what do you expect? I've got the charms with the wand and even the ones with the ladies."

"Did we miss the ladies one?" Tyler raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Well, I did looked at and asked to dance from those all those american girls on those dance nights."

"Yeah, after we had to push you so you could actually do something about it."

"Tyler's right. Besides, the ladies are my expertise mate." Reggie said getting himself comfortable with his now self warming clothes.

Jacke didn't talk for the entire carriage ride after that. The castle went into a bigger view as the carriage came closer to the school grounds. The four of them got out of their carriage and headed straight into the castle towards the Great Hall. They all said their farewells as they split among the four different long tables in the enormous room and found their seats.

Jacke went to sit next to his friend and secret crush Jennifer Gardner and they talked alone until their friend Max Longhorn joined them. Reggie was joined by his friend Laura Collins and they immediately went into a talk on what they each did over the holidays. Brad rushed and patted the back of his friend and fellow roomate Hawkster Jones when he spotted him down the table. Tyler found that his friends that were in the other compartment were all sitting down already and he went to join them. Tyler looked over at the staff table and saw that no one was there yet.

"Tyler, how did your trip go this summer? You never told us about it." Matt asked and started to settle himself in.

"Oh, it started out terrific but let's say that it hit a bumpy end."

"You're going to have to tell us later though."

"Why Regulus?"

He pointed over towards the doors and Tyler saw that his other friend Morgan Stellers had just walked in. Tyler didn't know if he wanted to be happy or scared out of his mind. She had made it clear last year of how she felt about him and where she wanted to take their friendship and Tyler was still unclear of all of it. His mind instantly went back to the spring when she had kissed him in Hogsmeade. He shook away the memory when she sat across from Tyler.

"Hi, anyone missed me?"

"No, not one bit," Matt said shaking his head.

"Really brought the mood down," Regulus answered.

"The day was almost perfect," Tyler added.

"Glad to see you all too. Hi Sam, Lutz, Bruce."

They all said hi to her and she went on to stare at Tyler which made him turn to stare towards the staff table. He would've paid anything to make sure that he wasn't blushing then and there and he caught Regulus' eye and he gave him a smirk with a knowing look in his eyes that he knew meant that they would have to talk later about this.

'Why are girls drive guys crazy? I've seen what it does to Reggie and even how nervous it makes Jacke and now I'm here hoping for a way to escape. I envy Brad, he isn't being stupid because of all this.' he thought as he looked anyway but in front of him.

Obviously, Morgan wanted to have Tyler's attention so she started talking. "Oh, I almost forgot, we have a new Slytherin with us."

"Huh? One new Slytherin. Morgan, we're about to have many in a few minutes," Matt said as if she was losing her mind.

"No, no. I meant that we have a new one our age. She's right there actually," They looked to where she was pointing and saw a pretty girl with long blond hair that had pink highlights in it. She had very bright deep brown eyes and had a sweet looking face. She was heading towards them. "I said it was okay if sat with us. You all don't mind do you?"

All of them, being boys, didn't seem to mind at all and Tyler surely wasn't complaining. She sat beside Morgan and waved to the six of them. "Hi there."

"Hi," they all said making very weak waves of hello back to her.

"Sorry, where are my manners. I'm Mimi, Mimi Skyland. I just transferred here from Durmstrang Institute."

"You're from Durmstrang?" Tyler never met anyone from any of the other schools before so this was a rare treat.

"Yeah, my family just moved to Hogsmeade so they decided to enroll me here since it was closer."

"Wait, how were you sorted? Shouldn't you be with the first years coming in?" Lutz said really puzzled.

"Oh, your headmaster, Professor Dumledore I think, asked me if I wanted to be sorted with the other new students or sorted more earlier so I could get to know my housemates and draw less attention to myself. You see, my parents and I came up earlier in the week to explain everything and he gave me that choice. I didn't feel like having everyone stare as I was trying on that big hat so I took the chance. He also suggested that I ride on the train from Kings Cross so I could have the chance to socialize with the other children like any other Hogwarts student even though I live down the road."

Tyler thought it was funny that she practically just said that she was shy and yet she was talking like no tomorrow just then. 'I stand by my theory. Girls are crazy or it might be just the ones I know.'

"Why did move?" Sam said making sure his hair looked decent.

"Oh, my father was given a good job working with the Daily Prophet and so we moved here to be a little closer. He always had a knack for writing and now he could live his dream though we were a little unhappy to leave home. How are things here anyway?"

"You'll find out. Things here are...unique in many ways," Regulus said making eye contact with Tyler for a mere second.

"How are the boys here?" Mimi said turning to Morgan.

Just then the door at the front of the Great Hall opened and the teachers started to come in so the boys had something to distract them away from the girl talk.

"Hey," Bruce said leaning in so that only all of them could hear. "I almost forgot, Professor Reckler retired so who's going to be our new Potions professor and our new head of house?"

"It could be anyone. I'm curious about that myself and add in that we need a new DADA teacher too. The last one was a real good one though," Regulus said shooting Tyler a smile and it made everyone else follow the example and imitate him.

"I don't need the flattering. It was my godfather that was teaching, not me."

"Just tell him what we think the next time you see him, okay."

"You got it Sam." Tyler would've said more but he froze at what he saw next. There was a person there that he hoped he would never have to meet again if he could help it. He had jet black hair that seemed very messy no matter how hard you tried and had brown hazel eyes with glasses over them. He looked almost the same as Tyler would care to remember him. "Oh no."

The others looked to where he looked and saw him. Regulus and Matt instantly put up unhappy expressions and Matt actually balled up a fist. "Potter, what's he doing here?"

"I hope it's not what I think it is," Regulus said with a voice of forewarning. "This can't be the surprise that Severus seemed so happy to tell us about." Regulus stayed quiet as Tyler and Matt still glared at Potter but then he actually let out a breath of relief. "So that's the surprise."

"What?" Matt and Tyler were so busy glaring at Potter that they didn't see who just walked in from the same door. It was a sight for sore eyes with his hair still a little greasy just like the old days and in a dark wavy robe - Severus. He went and sat down at the staff table next to Professor Sprout.

"I don't believe it." Tyler rubbed his eyes hard to make sure that it wasn't a dream.

"Someone hit me," Matt said before he put his hands up to block Morgan and Tyler's hands. "I was just kidding."

"So, Severus is a teacher at the school then." Regulus was looking very hard at Severus and seemed to be waiting to catch his eye.

"What do you think he's going to teach Regulus?"

"Hard to say Tyler. It could be DADA. Remember, he really knew his way around them."

"Yeah, he's way better than I am."

"But that would mean that Potter would be our new potions professor and I don't think that he looks like he could keep working at a cauldron without rigging it to explode and do one of his stupid pranking jokes."

Matt did have a point. Potter didn't seem like a potions expert from what Tyler remembered in his first year. "Well, we'll find out. I'm too happy with seeing Severus again to bother about Potter. It's going to be great, like old times."

"Does anyone care to tell us what this is about?" Sam asked and appeared to be very impatient at why everyone was so happy. Lutz and Bruce looked the same way.

"Oh, Severus was a friend of ours before you three came to Hogwarts," Matt shared as he fixed his collar. "He was like the student leader of the house but he always had time to hang around and talk with us. He was amazing; he knew so much about the Dark Arts you would think he was a library of them."

"Whoa, he sounds powerful." Bruce said as he turned to give Severus another look.

Seconds later, the big groundskeeper named Hagrid came in and took his spot at the teacher's table which meant that the first years had made it from across the lake. When Professor McGonagall came in with the first years, he could see that they were all nervous and fidgeting. He didn't blame them, he remembered how it was for him during his first day at Hogwarts. They were all led to the front of the Great Hall where McGonagall put a stool with the raggy old Sorting Hat on it for everyone to see. It was in a few moments that the rip opened and the hat had begun to sing in it's usual scratchy type voice.

_"When time passed a thousand years ago,_

_four young ones had a plan._

_To build a school of magic learning,_

_unseen by the likes of man._

_There is the new danger of the school and home,_

_that our world prays in it's own history had never known._

_It's inevitable new arrival comes for of special talk,_

_but please remember, You are not alone._

_This threat will come with unholy intentions,_

_to deliver us all a dreadful plight._

_We must show friendship and unity,_

_together must we rise back and fight._

_Ignore the past and make anew,_

_for it's looks can fool._

_However, I am straying away,_

_back to the inside of our school. _

_Each of the Hogwarts Four had a house,_

_in which they'd teach their way._

_New students, put me on,_

_and I'll sort you to your stay._

_May you go to Gryffindor,_

_where the lions den and lay?_

_Those of the noble and the brave,_

_chase their fellows' haunting fears away._

_Then there's those in Hufflepuff, _

_busy as badgers that they work._

_The fair and of loyalty work hard,_

_to erase the doubt where it may lurk._

_Ravenclaws value their intellect,_

_which soar as high as an eagle's wings._

_The path that knowledge sets for them,_

_to know all to living things._

_Lastly, we have the sly Slytherins,_

_who are serpents dreaming out of the box._

_The ones that are cunning and have ambition, _

_to be better, to outwit a fox._

_I have no more to say other than that,_

_thus speaks your Sorting Hat!"_

The hat went silent and everyone applauded but the expressions on the older students faces went into puzzlement. Tyler didn't make heads or tails of it either. It seemed like the hat wanted to warn everyone about something but it didn't make sense in the beginning at all; it was really complicated. The only real danger to the school and their part of the world was Voldemort but he was already terrorizing the innocent so what was it talking about. Tyler saw that even Professor Dumbledore looked a little stumped at this as well but he still told Professor McGonagall to continue.

Tyler didn't really pay attention to the sorting and he didn't realize that he wasn't the only Seeker who didn't. Everyone one of them didn't at all put their minds to clapping for the new students because their minds were on the sorting hat's very unusual song. Tyler thought that it was trying to probably get the houses to be friends by scaring them. Jacke thought that maybe Tyler's cousin has something new to threaten the world with that might be old or ancient or around something like that. Brad just guessed that it could've been warning the school what might happen if the houses didn't become united and it might threaten the school and them all. The three of them had those as the best that they could come up with from the song's meaning.

Reggie had come the farthest in it's possible meaning however. He took the time to analyze all the facts step by step. 'The hat cares deeply about the well being of the school itself. Hmm...the sorting hat always seemed to concentrating towards Tyler for some reason every year ever since our first. The song in first year seemed to tell him that he can change things around here and he did by making us the first elementals that Hogwarts has had according to what Mr. Dale told us about European elemental history. The one in second year didn't really give out warnings because nothing big was happening that year except for Arnold but he wasn't threatening the school. Last year, the sorting hat said that the school could learn unity from "those that seek" which obviously meant us. That did happen to be the year that more people started finding out about Tyler and we all joined in an understanding type of promise not to tell anyone because that would hurt me, Jacke and Brad. Is there a danger it's sensing for Tyler to watch out? It said one with special talk so I'm guessing that it must be Tyler and his parseltongue.'

"Reggie, you okay?" his friend Laura asked after she tapped his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine, just daydreaming." 'I think more on that later' he gave himself as an afterthought.

The sorting had abruptly ended with Carl Wenton went into Hufflepuff and Professor McGonagall took the hat and stool away and took her spot at the Staff table. Professor Dumbledore, the old headmaster, rose on his feet to address the hall.

"I have many things that I need to address, but first, let us attend to the need of filling the bladder and belly."

Food appeared at the tables and everyone started to eat their fill. Jacke kept hearing from the older students about how great it was the James Potter had come back and how funny he was which made him chance a look at Tyler. He knew about how he felt about the Four Marauders and even though he might've found them to be okay guys, he knew that Tyler had a pretty good reason to hate them. A few of the girls in his year even had dreamy looks on their faces that he felt like gagging at but was still happy since Jennifer wasn't doing that.

When the food disappeared, Headmaster Dumbledore told them all of the usual warnings of the forbidden forest, Filch's new additions to his list of banned items which no one would even care to think about and that only third years or older were permitted to go to village of Hogsmeade. "On a more present note," he started after stating the typical stuff. "I'm please to announce that we have two new faces among our Hogwarts teaching staff. First, may I be happy to announce that filling the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts is someone you fourth years and older may remember: Professor James Potter!"

The hall erupted with applause and some of the Gryffindors even whistled. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables joined in as well giving anyone outside the impression that an explosion might have occured. Tyler's group and most of Slytherin table merely gave one clap if any at all. Tyler could only ball a fist at the announcement as his mind went to the first time he met Potter when he fell for their tripping prank after the first quidditch game in his first year.

"I can't believe that that git is going to be teaching us in defense. That used to be my best and favorite class and now it's going to be my most hated one."

"Calm down Tyler, you're so good in that stuff that you could probably outshine Potter." Tyler didn't even think to feel anything other than happy at Morgan's proclamation despite his feelings about her at the moment.

After the clapping died down, the announcements continued. "Yes, welcome Professor Potter. Now, we have one more new entry. As you may remember, Professor Reckler, our Potions Master for so many years had retired last term. But now his post as Potions Professor and as Head of House will be taken by again someone most of you might remember, Professor Severus Snape!"

This time, it was Slytherin House that cheered and whistled and boomed the entire Great Hall with noise. Tyler thought that his hands and throat might fall off by how hard he yelled and clapped. The other tables gave low and less than half hearted applause. Jacke, Reggie, and Brad didn't have anything against Snape but they that didn't mean that they were as excited as Tyler was but they gave respectable clap anyways.

"Yes, congratulations Professor Snape." Dumbledore said continuing his business. "Well, I'm sure all of you would like to get yourselves to your comfortable beds as to be well rested for your new classes and refill your brains with new teachings so everyone be off."

Everyone was leaving the Great Hall but Tyler, Matt and Regulus stayed behind as to speak to Severus. He saw them coming and walked over to them.

"So, this is the surprise that you told us about huh?" Regulus said with an amused smirk on his face.

"I could never get anything past you could I Regulus?" Severus looked around and after he saw that they were indeed alone, he gave Regulus a brotherly type hug. Then he turned his attention to Matt and himself. "My, my, it's seems like it was just yesterday that the two of you were pint sized hatchlings but now you're growing snakes."

"Good to see you Severus. We thought that you might've been our new Defense Teacher. No one knows the Dark Arts like you." Matt said as he went to shake his hand.

"Yes, well, I did apply for the Defense position but Potter was chosen over me. I gave up hope for a place here until I heard that the Potions teaching position was over and remembered what Tyler said about how I made Potions easier for him to understand so I went with this spot."

"Hi Severus, good to see you again or should I say Professor?" Tyler said with a little playful tone of challenge in his voice.

"You all could call me Severus when we alone but in front of others it's Professor Snape, got it?" He glared at them at the last part to show he was dead serious.

"You bet." The two of them said quickly in slight fear.

"Well, there's no question if you're going to live up to your new position as Head of House now is there?" Regulus couldn't help but point out.

"Yet another surprise for you all."

"Oh, so letting us get away with stuff is a no huh?" Matt said kicking a little dirt away from the floor.

"Well...I might happen to turn a blind eye as I sometimes get dust in them and I can't be everywhere that all my Slytherins are at once can I?" he said with amusement.

"Good, I don't think I can take more surprises. I just can't take it, no more please."

"Okay Tyler, we get it. No more, got it." Matt said easing him down even though he could tell he was just being dramatic.

"Well, the three of you better get to the common room before another teacher deters you. The password is Gringotts Gold."

They said their goodbyes and headed for their common room for a good nights sleep on their mind to prepare for their new year at Hogwarts.

(_break_)

**End of Chapter 8**

Tigercub15: Long time no read! Where have you been? Oh well, it's nice to hear from you again and I'm happy that you like this new sequel. Now about you noticing that Sirius was out of Hogwarts, you probably missed something. He and the other Marauders were out of Hogwarts by the end of my first story. And, here is Severus' surprise that you were asking about.

Dark672: Thanks.

Author Notes:

Now it's been set as JKR set it. Snape is their Potions Professor and the Slytherin Head of House. It's never been said what James Potter did after Hogwarts and this idea is pretty much the popular one so I went along with it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review me of what you think of it.

High Serpent King


	9. Professors Potter and Snape

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

('_s_)

Chapter 9: Professors Potter and Snape

That following morning, Tyler got dressed faster than he'd ever done before in his whole school career to go have breakfast. He knew that it wouldn't make him get his timetable faster but it was just too exciting to not be excited about it. He actually brought Chaos with him though he had him inside his robes so no one would notice.

'Sure, I know I'm being reckless but this just too good a day. I guess some of Jacke's energy rubbed off on me.'

When he sat down to eat at the Great Hall, he found that Pandy was already waiting for him with the morning mail.

"How's it going Pandy?"

Pandy gave Tyler his wide gray eyes and a small hoot that Tyler took as an okay. He dropped his delivery and Tyler told him to go to the owlery for a good rest. He had just ate his first bite of eggs when he started to check the mail. There was the latest issue of the Daily Prophet and two letters. He decided to read the letters first and look at the newspaper after since he recognized his father's handwriting on one of them.

_Tyler,_

_I hope you don't take what I did yesterday personally or the wrong way. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that lately, you've been starting to give me doubts about your ability to take care of yourself. You did reveal alot about us to your friends and though I'm sure that I can trust your judgement and Timothy's, I can't help but shake the feeling that something bad will happen. I want you to know that I'm always going to be there for you if you make the right choices or if you make mistakes. Never forget that your mother and I will always love you even if we're disappointed in you from time to time. _

_One last thing, don't let what the morning paper says deter you from having a normal school day. It isn't anything that we could handle and you shouldn't feel bad for what your dunderhead of a cousin is doing._

_Dad_

Tyler went for the newspaper after reading that letter and sure enough, the headline on the front page said it all. Tyler couldn't help but be frustrated and annoyed that his life was so deeply connected to all of this...

**He Who Must Not Be Named Strikes Again**

**Auror and his Wife Killed**

_**Yesterday evening, reports show that the Dark Lord or You Know Who was sighted in the latest assault of Death Eater activity. The target was at the home of the Auror Department's own Harold Potter. Mr. Potter has been a full time auror for over 35 years and it has been guessed that this attack was meant as a blow to the Auror Department to show that even the ministry's best are unsafe from You Know Who's grasp. **_

_**Harold Potter and his wife Jenine were killed in this latest attack and several others were injured and sent to St. Mungo's for treatment. According to Aurors willing to divulge information, friends of the family were being gathered to move the belongings of the late couple's only son James Potter to his new home with his wife Lily Evans Potter. The two in question weren't at the scene at the time. Lily Potter happened to be in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies at the time and Mr. James Potter was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to fill in the post as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Neither were available for comment.**_

_**The motive for this attack is still in question. Could this be an attack towards the Auror Department as Harold Potter was a high ranking official or could there be something personal involved. We could only guess at this time.**_

Tyler put the paper down and looked towards the staff table. Sure enough, Potter wasn't there and Professor Dumbledore wasn't there as well. McGonagall eyes gave the impression that she had been crying a lot even Hagrid looked a little sullen.

Though Tyler didn't like him, no, despised Potter, he couldn't help but feel bad for him. He wouldn't want to know how he was feeling after losing both his parents to his cousin because if that happened to him then he would've been torn apart. He would've been more into his depression if Matt didn't show up and catch his attention.

"Tyler, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, just nodded off there for a bit." He almost jumped out of his skin but he considered it okay to what he could be feeling.

"Okay, just try not to do that again. Remember, it's the first day of classes and we wouldn't want to lose points because of that would we?"

"No, you're right. Sorry."

"Tyler, look, Severus caught me in the corridor outside the common room and he let it "slip" that we have him this afternoon."

"What?" Tyler said, all previous troubles temporarily forgotten.

"Yep. Said that we have his class early this afternoon. It's still with the Gryffindors but hey, we can't have everything." Tyler gave him a cough and a narrowed expression that made him seem to immediately remember about Tyler's gryffindor friend. "Oh, right. Well, then _I_ can't have everything."

"Why did I even bother?"

"Got me. Hey, speaking of Gryffindors, where's Potter? Shouldn't he be at the staff table by now, unless he can't remember that he isn't a student anymore."

"Oh...it's all in here."

Tyler tossed him the paper while Tyler went back to eating his breakfast. While Matt read the article, Tyler noticed Jacke walk in with one of his house friends Jennifer Gardner. She seemed to have her hair a little longer than last year and she seemed to have started wearing make up which Tyler didn't remember her doing when she was let on in his secret though it was very slight like she just powdered herself a little. Tyler found himself staring before he saw Jacke wave to him snapping him out of his stupor and he returned to his breakfast.

('_s_)

"Your friend seems distracted." Jennifer said settling in her spot beside Jacke.

"Hmm..." he turned to where Tyler was sitting and seemed to be staring towards them in a dazed look and he waved hello. He seemed to wake up at that and after returning the wave, went back to his food. "I think he's just thinking about our new Potions professor. Snape and him were friends when he was still in school here."

"Oh...well I guess it would be nice to have a friend be your new teacher. I remember James Potter from our first year. I thought he was nice."

"Really? Because from what I can tell, you probably thought he was more than _nice_." he said with a teasing grin.

"Oh knock it off Jacke," she said slapping his shoulder and getting a little pink in her cheeks. "Hey, where is he anyway?"

Jacke looked to the staff table and didn't see him anywhere. "Don't know."

Max came and sat across from the two of them. "So, what's the talk for today." He sounded very grumpy.

"Oh, nothing." Jacke said going to his forgotten food.

"Nothing?" he said in a tone that was clear to read as 'I don't believe you.'

"Yes, it really was nothing Max." Jennifer said backing him up which made Jacke happy inside. "What's with you?"

"Ran into Baddock outside. I would've pummeled him if Black didn't stop us."

Jacke head snapped up at "Regulus?"

"Know any other Blacks here?"

"No. What happened with Baddock anyway?"

"I was talking with Sarah Thompson on the way over here about the new tryouts for two beaters since the Prewitts left and Baddock made some smart remark about how no amount of preparation could help us beat them since they've beaten our team twice in a row."

"Let me take a guess, you lost it?"

"No...I just said that Baddock was feeling bad because Tanner is gone and while we're happy to be looking for someone good, they are feeling bad because they're looking for someone who couldn't hit a bludger even if it was twice the size. He started to go at me but Black pulled him away before he could throw a punch."

"Why do you two fight so much all the time. The two of you and Hawkster Jones try to get any chance you have to rip each other to shreds." Jennifer said with a look of impatience at her friend's behavior.

"...Look...you...you wouldn't understand. Baddock is nothing but a worthless snake and Jones is a stupid lightweight."

"Okay then," Jacke said for a change from this topic. "What did Sarah say about the two beater posts?"

"Oh, that we would have tryouts in two weeks. She did say that she wanted them next week but the field was already booked for that time."

"Wow, who booked the field that quickly?"

"Slytherin."

('_s_)

"Can you go one minute without picking a fight with any of those two." Tyler was scolding Sam after he told him why he was grumpy and when Regulus told Tyler why.

"Look...it's not your problem, it's mine."

"No, it's my problem too. Have you forgotten that both Jones and Longhorn happen to know about me. The last thing I want to do is get them angry when they have something like that to hang over my head if they feel like doing that."

"Sorry, I didn't think about that."

"That's obvious." Regulus said joining in on the scolding.

"Fine, whatever."

"Hey, where do you think Potter is?" Lutz said as he took a drink of orange juice.

"It's all in the paper." Matt said sliding it to him. "Apparently, You Know Who knocked off his parents. His wife was at St. Mungo's and I think he either went to her or to check up on the bodies."

"That reminds me, I don't remember Potter getting married." Tyler said remembering the article.

"Oh yeah, it was in the paper last month. He married Lily Evans. I remembered her as one of the gryffindor girls in Potter's year. They had started dating during my 4th year." Regulus said looking towards the Daily Prophet article.

"You didn't hear it because you were away on your trip." Sam said still a little scratchy but seemed to be calming down.

"By the way, any souvenirs?" Regulus said with a sideway grin.

"Pushy aren't you?"

"When I'm getting gifts."

Tyler and the others chuckled at that and he pulled out the many photos that he took during those trips. They all looked at them one by one while Tyler told them what each one was.

"I can't believe that you hung out with muggles for almost a month. Not muggleborns but real muggles." Lutz said with a boggled mind.

"Come on, they aren't that bad. I had real fun with them. Brad's old friend Zeo happened to be pretty cool. He even fought with us when we ran into a little trouble with some gits. There's nothing really wrong with them."

Lutz put down the photo he was holding and went to pick up one that had everyone who was on the trip on it. Tyler guessed and probably would've even betted that Lutz was looking over to Zeo and the Carters and doing some insightful thinking. He knew that Lutz's older brother had become involved with the Death Eaters and he let his views be given to his younger brother but now he had Tyler's views to counter them.

'Poor kid. I know what he's going through. I speak from experience and why am I speaking so conversationally to myself?' He let out a sigh as he looked at Lutz gaze into the picture. For some reason, he seemed very taken to it. It was like it was entrancing him.

"Lutz, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't worry."

Severus came over to them and handed their timetables and each of them took them with haste from him to see. Matt had heard right, he and Tyler had Potions this early afternoon. But first, they had Charms with Hufflepuff so they had to get themselves ready for that class so after the two of them said goodbye to the other guys, they headed for their dormitory to get their things. When they got their bags, they nearly ran into Morgan on the way out of the common room entrance.

"Can't the two of you ever be careful where you're walking?" she said in a snappy voice.

"And you can't?" Tyler said annoyed as he picked up his scattered quills.

"Well excuse me."

"Why weren't you at breakfast?" Matt asked as he picked up his ink bottle.

"I didn't feel like eating. I'm not very hungry. I'll make up for it later at dinner. Could you at least tell me where we have to go first?"

"Charms."

"Thank you."

When Morgan took off, Matt and Tyler looked at each other with questioning expressions. "What is up with her?" Tyler asked after her retreating form.

"You're asking me? Who knows what girls are thinking? We better hurry before we're late for Flitwick's class. We'll worry about girls later."

When they got to the class, Tyler chose to sit with Matt today as he still needed help to find out what was the mystery that was girls. He could see Morgan already there but she was sitting away from where she usually sat and was talking in whispers to Mimi. Brad came in and after Tyler waved a hello to him, he went over to sit next to his friend Hawkster. Flitwick's class started with him lecturing them on how the year would be made to prepare them for their O.W.L.'s that they would take next year.

Zeo had leaned in and whispered to Tyler something that almost made him laugh out loud. "Isn't that what O.W.L year is for?"

They started on taking notes on the basic's of summoning charms until the bell rang and they went off for their next class. Tyler was hoping to catch Morgan to ask if she was okay but she had passed by him without a second glance. Even Mimi passed by him without notice though she did push a chair out of her way towards him quite hard.

"How much writing can one hand stand?" Matt said shaking his hand like it was asleep.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad. What do we have next anyway?"

"Double Herbology." He answered after pulling out the timetable.

"Good, we can talk there. We couldn't say anything while we were taking those notes. Morgan was grouchy this morning and I hope she's gotten over it. I'll go work with her and see if she's calm down."

"Morgan? Calm down? Tyler, did you see the way she was looking at you? I caught her glaring at you whenever you were looking down at your paper. I don't get it, last night she was trying to make eyes with you and now she having hard eyes at you."

"I don't get it either. Maybe she's upset that I wasn't looking at her."

"Maybe she thinks you were going to ask her out on a date the next Hogsmeade trip or something. After all, she did kiss you and has had that crush on you for a while according to what Regulus caught on. Or she could be thinking about cursing you from here to quidditch pitch for not taking more notice."

"Matt, please shut up, you're not helping my thoughts."

"Just trying to help."

"What I need is an expert on girls," he said with longing in his voice.

"Who? You tried your father last year and got nothing. Regulus isn't exactly going around and picking girls up. I don't think that Sam, Lutz or your fellow seekers would help you so who the bloody hell is left."

"It was just wishful thinking Matt."

"Oh," Matt didn't open his mouth until they got to the greenhouses.

Tyler partnered with Morgan before she could choose and Matt partnered with Mimi so he could get a chance. After Professor Sprout came in and said an almost duplicate speech of what was said in Flitwick's class about OWL's, they were set to change the soil of pots of Sleep Stem, a plant whose honey had sleeping qualities and was a vital ingredient in Dreamless Sleep Potion.

When Morgan brought the empty pot that they were going to use, Tyler took this as a cue to talk. "Morgan, is there something wrong?"

"Wrong? No." She said it in a very hard tone like she was trying to show zero emotion outside built in anger.

Tyler wasn't beaten yet. He was just too curious to let this go and he welcomed the challenge of breaking down what was in a girl's head. "Really? Because you've been giving me the cold wave ever since this morning and last night you didn't seem to be mad at me." Tyler had finished taking the Sleep Stem out of the old pot and had just placed it in the empty one.

Morgan filled the pot with fresh soil and turned to stare at Tyler straight in the eyes. "You really want to know what's wrong?"

"Yeah." He turned to her waiting for the explanation. She had his undivided attention.

"Okay, my problem is you." Okay, she had more of his attention now. "Why didn't you send me any letters this summer?"

"I...I wanted to but..."

"But...but what?"

"Wait, what brought all of this? Last night, you were..."

"Oh, well, at least I did get a little notice. Mimi and I got to talking last night and when I told her about you, she got me to realize who you've been giving me the cold shoulder. So I should be the one asking what brought all of this?"

Tyler couldn't help but get a very good urge to give Mimi a good number of hexes for complicating things like this but that wouldn't solve where he was right now. "I guess I'm...confused."

"You're confused? What can be so confusing about writing some words on a piece of paper?" Morgan still was whispering but Tyler could see that it wouldn't take much for her to start screaming and he wasn't in the mood for any of his fellow slytherins or Reggie and his ravenclaw house mates listening in on this.

"Morgan," he said in a calmer voice trying to tell her to stay calm too. "Look, I've never actually kissed a girl before and I guess it made me a little...lost."

"What, you mean you don't have feelings for me?" Surprisingly, she said in a small tone that was so un-Morganlike.

That question hit Tyler like a ton of curses. Did he have deeper feelings for Morgan outside friendship? "I don't know."

"Listen...how about we go on a date at the first Hogsmeade trip and if you still feel the same way then..."

"We'll talk about it some more?" Tyler said crossing his fingers.

"Okay."

They both went into a kind of unspoken truce after that word and continued to finish their work. Tyler actually felt some of the uneasyness that he had toward Morgan slip away to the position that he was okay around her as long as there was no pressure. They went into talk about their summers and while Tyler told her about some of the amazing sights he saw, she told him of the summer at a beach with her father and baby brother. He was happy that things were relatively back to normal.

After class, he told Matt everything that went down and he relayed some interesting news. "Yeah, Mimi was telling me that you were an insensitive, brainless git while we were working together and now I know why. Want to hex on her way to our next class?"

Though the idea was tempting since he was annoyed at her, she was still a friend or a potential friend anyway and didn't think it was worth it. "Nah, I'm over that already."

"Okay, but let's save that idea for the future at least huh?"

"Alright." he said with a chuckle. "C'mon, let's hurry up."

The moment had arrived that they were waiting for: Potions class with Severus or Professor Snape.

Tyler and Matt were literally rocking on the balls of their feet waiting for everyone to arrive. They had actually ran to Potions classroom in the dungeons and had been the first ones at the door. They knew that being there early wouldn't make the class start sooner but it was just one of those things that you can't help but do anyway. They weren't alone for long because their housemates came down and Morgan was looking a little more happier now that she and Tyler had a real opportunity to talk. Mimi was still looking at Tyler like he was the most childish thing in the corridor but it was in a semi-nice way. Then the Gryffindors started to file in and they went to the opposite wall waiting for the class to start. Tyler spotted Jacke with his friend Jennifer and if he didn't know any better, he would swear that Jacke was trying very hard not to be worried. He didn't know if it had anything to do with the talk with Morgan but he understood that his problems involved love.

('_s_)

Jacke had gone through every possible scenario in his head but he just couldn't bring himself to ask Jennifer out on a an actual date. He was sure that he gained the confidence during the summer but it appeared that he was still lacking. He and the other Gryffindors had just left History of Magic and he tried smacking his face in not only an attempt to wake himself up but to build up the energy to try to ask Jenny out.

"Jacke, are you okay?" She had a concerned expression on her beautiful face.

"Sorry, just trying to get my brain to stop sleeping after that long class. My hands are the only thing still awake so I'm trying to wake the rest of me up."

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Not that bad! Honestly, I thought I would drop dead right then and there. The first day back and already it feels like we've been in the classroom for five months."

"I admit that Binns could be a bit..."

"Dronily boring."

"Dull," she said stepping in. "But, we've got to make the best of it."

"I'll try but I can't make any guarantees." They turned to head for the direction of the Dungeons for their Potions class with their new Professor Snape. His mind loomed over to last night when he said that he had charms with the ladies and how Tyler and Reggie teased him saying that without them he wouldn't have the courage or would even be able to walk towards one and he decided to prove them wrong. Jacke thought 'better now than ever before these dungeons make me lose my nerve'. "Jenny, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Jacke looked around and saw that the other Gryffindors were ahead of them and they were back far enough so no one would listen in. "Well, I was wondering if you have anything planned this Saturday afternoon?"

"No, not yet. I thought that I might have to do homework during that time."

"Oh, so you won't mind...I don't know...er...being by the lake...with me?"

"You mean...like a date or something?"

She just dropped the wand on it. "Er...yes." Jacke didn't know if her silence and her reddening face was a good sign or a bad sign. "No pressure. Just think about it." After saying that, Jacke could've slapped himself for his stupidity. Waiting long for an answer to that question would tear him apart in suspense. He hoped she wouldn't take it.

"Okay. I'll think about."

Guess desperate wishes don't come true.

"Oh, all right."

"No, no, forget it Jacke. Yes, yes, I'll go out with you."

Maybe they do.

Jacke felt like celebrating but he and Jennifer were already at the Potions classroom. He spotted Tyler and nodded off to him in recognition. He didn't want to scream in happiness in front of his housemates or in front of the Slytherins but keeping those feelings in he was feeling himself on the verge of blushing and he definitely didn't want to do that.

(_'s_)

The classroom door opened and everyone started to file in. Tyler and Morgan sat at one workstation with Matt and Mimi in front of them and Tyler saw that Jacke and Jennifer Gardner sat at the station to his left. Then the door at the front of the classroom, which everyone assumed must've been his office, came Severus.

"Good afternoon." He said taking his place at the front desk.

Something about Severus seemed very different to Tyler. He had an air around him that seemed to demand that everyone be quiet and listen to him while he was talking much like the one that Professor McGonagall had.

"I am your new Potions teacher, Professor Snape. I expect that there will be tolerance in this classroom while we have our sessions and I would appreciate that nothing is brought here to threaten the class' safety while we are working on our potions. Now please, sit quietly while I take the roll call."

Severus took out a parchment and marked them off individually. When he got to Matt's and his own name, he made eye contact with each of them longer than anyone else. When he came to Jacke's name, the last name to be called, he seemed to also stare at him longer than anyone else but it seemed to be more of an analyzing type stare like Tyler remembered his godfather giving him on their first day. Tyler guessed that Severus must be looking at Jacke that way because he had told him how he was close friends with him and, like Matt usually did, wondering why.

"I looked over what Professor Reckler left you all off and I believe that I can get you on the right track to have a greater understanding of the art of potion making. Now the potion we'll be working on today is andidote type which is useful to strength draining poisons. I advise you all to pay close heed to the instructions for should you not make it properly then it would be of little use in restoring strength before you are left in a coma like sleep. To better motivate you all, I will test the antidotes on yourselves after you all consume some of this type of poison which I will provide. If your antidote is made properly then you shouldn't have to worry about lasting effects to poison."

If there was one way to motivate a class to do it's best, Severus had just accomplished that. Even Tyler couldn't tell if Severus was being completely serious or he was just being sarcastic but he was determined to make sure he did a great job which he never felt in potions class before. He wrote down the steps on the board and everyone went right to work. Tyler and Morgan reread every step twice while they were working to ensure that they did everything correctly.

Jacke and Jennifer both tried to ignore their past half hour together as they worked together to make sure that their antidote was 100 percent perfect so they wouldn't have poison in their systems. When Professor Snape said that their potions should be red with white vapor, they were relieved to see that the potion did look the right color but the vapor looked a little silvery. Jacke looked to Tyler and Morgan's potion to see that theirs' was a deeper shade of red and their vapor was more lighter than his and Jenny's.

"Do you think we did okay?" Jenny asked as she double checked the instructions.

"I think we did good. Professor Snape really has a way to get us to work hard doesn't he? I don't think I've ever come this close on a potion with the first try."

"Let's hope it's not the start of a trend or the hospital wing will need more storage cupboards and beds."

Jacke covered his mouth as he let a laugh at that.

Tyler saw that Jacke seemed to be laughing at something but he was too busy triple checking his work to really dwell into it. He saw Severus go around and comment on people's potion or stop them from adding a wrong ingredient. He could tell that having Severus as a teacher would be an interesting experience.

(_'s_)

The following two days later, Tyler, Matt, Morgan and Mimi, who had apparently become close friends with Morgan, headed together for their first DADA class. Potter had returned to Hogwarts earlier that day during breakfast from his leave of absence. He had looked like he had not slept very well but he seemed set not to let that affect his performance at his job. Tyler wasn't thrilled at having to sit through a class taught by Potter but in light what happened to him, he'll _try_ not to make too bad of it.

When they entered the classroom, they spotted Potter or Professor Potter sitting at the front desk and was in the middle of writing something. When he noticed them coming in, he set the quill down and walked in front of it.

"Hello class. I'm Professor James Potter and welcome to DADA. It's my job to make sure that you are prepared for all the dark activity that's out there for you to watch out for. I checked out what you've covered in your last 3 years and I am very impressed. You've covered dueling and dark creatures but I'm here to devote your fourth year in learning about what spells are permitted to use and what aren't and are punishable by law. But first, the rollcall. Forgive me if I go a little slow in that but I want to memorize your faces with your names so that it could make it easier to teach all of you."

He went through the list and when he called out a name he would take in the person's appearance and nod to let them know he had them in his head. He seemed to have a ghost of a smile to try to ease the mood in the classroom or to ease his apparent mood. When he came to Tyler's name, he seemed to appear that he remembered him. His face became a little hard when he stared at him. Tyler couldn't help but ball a fist under his desk and make a slight glare at his direction. Potter finished the roll call with Morgan and went into explaining about illegal curses. He started off by talking about the three unforgivable curses and how they could land you a life sentence in Azkaban. Tyler was intrigued with the killing curse and how it had no counter curse at all. It seemed interesting about how a spell couldn't be reversed and Tyler had never heard of that before.

Overall, may Tyler loathe to admit it, the first class seemed to be very informative and Potter actually got Tyler interested in what he was teaching. It reminded him of his second year with Professor Arnold and the only difference was that this teacher was someone that he wouldn't mind beating around.

When the class was dismissed, Severus had come in and asked if Potter had a spare ink bottle to borrow. Tyler suspected that Severus was only doing this to annoy Potter because he was sure with it being only the first week, he would have plenty of supplies. Potter turned a glare to him and seemed to be restraining himself from hexing him while he gave him an ink bottle very forcefully into his hands. Severus said a very sarcastic thank you back to Potter and turned around missing the grinding glare that Potter was throwing at his back. Tyler exited the classroom looking at Severus' retreating back as he went back down towards the dungeons.

'This is going to be a very crazy year.'

(_'s_)

**End of Chapter 9**

Tigercub15: Glad you liked the twist.

Author Notes:

Well, so much for the first week of school. Tyler and Morgan have a date for the next Hogsmeade weekend and Jacke and Jennifer have a date for the coming weekend. Wonder how that's all going to go? One thing that I will reveal is that times are going to loom like doomsday, for the seekers anyway, and that time is coming sooner than some of you might think.

Oh, and this symbol (_'s_) represents a break in the story and it was the best one I could come up with that the quick edit would let me use.

Review.


	10. The Second Artifact

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

('_sss_)

Chapter 10: The Second Artifact

The week had gone by pretty quickly considering that it was merely the first but for one person it felt like it had been no time at all.

Jacke was rocking back and forth across the grassy plains of Avalon. Avalon, the place that he and the other seekers had created with the mystical Potion of Fecundity at the end of their third year and right now, he was the island's sole inhabitant. It was only a few hours before his date with Jennifer and he wanted it to be perfect.

He suggested to Jennifer that they have their date on Avalon just yesterday when he caught her on the grounds. She was a little upset since she had been looking forward to the lake but he assured her that Avalon had a lake too which seemed to cheer her up to the idea. He had thought a date on the magical island would be good for three reasons. One, it would give them a safe topic to talk about. Two, it would ensure that no one interrupts their date. And Three, he felt that it might impress her to see a magical private island that was created in his vision even if it was a shared one. It was his first ever date date and he didn't want anything to make it turn out bad.

"If dates are this much work than I won't need to work out for any quidditch matches," Jacke said to himself in the large solemn island.

_('sss_)

"Tyler, don't you find it strange that Jacke insisted that we keep out of Avalon for today? I was hoping to go back and use the quiet space to get some good work done?" Reggie asked him as he was completing an Astronomy chart of the inner planets of the solar system for Sinatra.

Tyler, Reggie and Brad were in their part of the library talking amongst themselves while they worked together to get their homework out of the way. Reggie and Tyler seemed to be worried while Brad was trying hard not to smile.

"And I was also kind of hoping to be in Avalon today because we haven't been there ever since we first made it."

"Jacke has been acting strange all week. He seems to be daydreaming a lot more than usual. Yesterday, when I was playing some Exploding Snap with him on the grounds near Hagrid's Hut, I had to snap right at his eyelids to get him to wake up." Tyler recounted as he finished another sentence in his DADA assignment.

"You know what, even in Charms he was a little lost. He was in another world there too and Charms is the only class that he even pays attention too. Something definitely is wrong."

"Oh, come on Reggie, Tyler." Brad said put down his quill a little too hard. "Maybe you're just looking too much into this. It could be that Jacke has had something on his mind and needs some time to deal with it. Besides...I think I may have heard something." Brad put a hand over his mouth to hide a mischievous smile but Tyler caught it.

"Okay, what do you know? Spill it."

"It's none of our business. I never should've heard it anyway. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Brad, tell us or I'll have to hurt you," Tyler said in the most menacing voice he could muster. He was bluffing but hopefully it could be convincing enough to fool his trusting friend. "Remember, I know a bunch of dark spells that I have been lacking practice in."

Brad visibly flinched at that threat and he thought that Tyler was very serious about that since his voice didn't have any humor whatsoever. "Alright, okay, you've made your point."

Reggie narrowed his eyes at Tyler and made it clear that he got Tyler's meaning loud and clear. "Well, let's have it Brad. I'm quite curious myself."

Brad leaned in to whisper. "I was practicing with my badger form on the grounds. I was trying to see how fast I could go to see that if I ever needed to run then I would just use my animal form in surprise. Well, as I was running through the grounds, I came across Jacke and he was talking to his friend Jennifer. I stayed in some higher grass and overheard that he thought they should go to Avalon instead for their date."

Tyler and Reggie couldn't breathe after Brad finished that. Jacke actually felt his backbone and asked a girl out. Tyler thought back to earlier this week when he saw Jacke acting funny around Jennifer before their Potions class and now it made sense of it.

"Well, at least now we know that Avalon can be used more then just a training site and a place where we could just be laying about." Reggie said trying not to make it too quiet.

"Who knew, you know, I have half a mind to be a little snake in the Avalonian grass."

"C'mon guys," Brad said with a pleading voice. "I shouldn't have even told you. It's Jacke's business, not ours. Let him be."

"Brad, calm down, we're only joking around. Maybe you better have a girl in your life. You're the only one of us that isn't having a crush or being crushed on." Tyler pointed out.

"Please, I'm not going to rush into anything. It'll happen when it happens, so, I'm going to be patient."

Tyler and Reggie shook their heads in disappointment on behalf of all teenagers.

(_'sss_)

Jacke was in his bed reminiscing about what happened on his date with Jennifer. It was past midnight but he was still staring at the top of his bed, not really looking at it at all. His mind had been completely going over the events earlier that day and he thought it went pretty well. Nothing out of world good happened but nothing bad happened either. It was as if it was just a typical day out with a friend but it was still a wonderful time anyway. His mind went back to it from the start...

_**Flashback**_

_"Wow, this place is really...mystical. It feels like the whole place is so inviting like, like back at Hogwarts."_

_"Well, this place was made by the same potion that was used in making the school."_

_Jacke and Jennifer were sitting, facing the lake and just listening to the sweet sound of nature as it was just blowing right by them. _

_"Well, it's incredible," Jennifer said taking a deep look around. "I mean, we're completely surrounded by the great blue ocean and even though there's that dark fog over in the distance, it's still looks good. The forest over here seems very peaceful and the rest of the island looks completely fresh and healthy with all the green grass and the small trees here and there."_

_"Yeah, it really is a sight. Sometimes, I still think that it was a dream or a trick on my mind thinking that the other seekers and I made this place."_

_"Mmm...looking at this place, it is sort of hard to imagine that it was the four of you who made it. How did it feel?"_

_"Making Avalon? It...it felt like we became part of something big. It's like we set the stage for a glorious future. I wonder if that's how the founders felt when they made Hogwarts."_

_"Could be. I guess the only way to know for sure is to ask them. Does your friend Tyler have any clue about how Slytherin felt, like a letter or something?"_

_"No, all that we found was that outdated diary, it didn't describe any feelings in it, just how everything happened. If there is, we never saw it because Tyler stashed it back in the Chamber."_

_"It's hard to believe that the school legend of the Chamber of Secrets is actually true."_

_"Well not all of it. Well Honestly, Tyler isn't using the basilisk in there to attack people like Brad. Why don't we forget about all that and just enjoy the breeze, okay?"_

_"Sounds like the best idea I've heard all day," Jennifer said as she brought her legs in and settled looking straight ahead at the lake._

_They were like that for who knows how long and Jacke had his hand over Jennifer's for almost the entire time._

Jacke let out a inaudible sigh and settled in to the drowsiness that had been overtaking him this late.

('_sss_)

"_Expelliarmus_!" Jacke said as he shot a disarming spell towards Brad.

He rolled out of the way and took aim. "_Flippendo_!"

Jacke took the spell and flipped back and landed right on his stomach before he collected himself as quickly as he could.

The Seekers were on Avalon practicing some of their dueling skills. Brad and Jacke were working on their spells while Reggie and Tyler were training in a different way. Reggie was flying around in his eagle form while Tyler was trying to shoot him down, relying only on his elemental power. It had been over two weeks since Jacke's date with Jennifer and he was unaware that his friends knew that it had happened even if he would stopped to consider if they might. Jacke and Jennifer's relationship had hardly changed at all except that now Jacke blushed a little less around her than he usually had.

The classes were also running very smoothly and normally but the ones that stood out from them all were Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, with Severus being the new potions master and had a new way of running things in the potions classroom, Tyler and the others were showing a difference in their brewing. Severus would go around and either sneer, comment, compliment or recommend a change of technique while everyone brewed their potions giving them an idea of how they did but Severus was on the borderline of overdoing the snide comments on a few people. Tyler actually told what he thought to Severus and he gave Tyler his word that he would try to hold back a little on those but overall it was good having him teach. Defense classes with Potter were also running by smoothly as well. He had such a knack for pratical Defense and even the theorical portion as well. Tyler and as well as every other Slytherin would get a little hostility from Potter but it was in the area of favoritism.

The four seekers had decided to start on getting themselves to their top form to be ready for the Cosmos Tournament that was in less than a year. The four of them were actually surprised at how good it felt that they could cause so much commotion and not even have to worry about anyone seeing them. It might've been this that made them so into what they were doing. Tyler and Reggie were working on building up some of Tyler's aiming skills with his lightning powers while Brad and Jacke were working on dodging spells to build up endurance which Brad got from his earlier muggle school days with dodgeball.

Reggie the eagle landed on the floor and assumed his recognizable human form. "We're getting nowhere!"

He said this so loud and sudden that everyone immediately stopped in mid-action to face him puzzled.

"What?" Tyler said collecting himself.

"This training...we can't just do whatever pops into our head and hope that it gets us somewhere. If we want to at least stand a chance against all those experienced elemental fighters then we need to take a different approach to all this then what we're doing. At this rate, we'll never beat them."

"What makes you say that?" Jacke said feeling threatened.

"Look...just look at all this rationally. All those E battlers have had special training sessions and programs and if we need to learn how to use our powers in a way to defeat them then we need the same kind of help."

"Great Reggie, but in case this escaped your attention. No one at Hogwarts can teach us like that!" Tyler said losing his patience. He wouldn't admit it but he knew that Reggie made a lot of sense. Just starting off from nowhere wasn't going to get them ready but they had no other option.

"I know, it's just...I don't see the point if this won't work out."

Brad and Jacke collapsed on the ground in depression and Tyler went to his knees and buried his face in his hands in sheer stress. Each of them relived the humiliation and the force of the battle that they had with the All Stars back in America. Tyler could still hear the taunts from Louis Saberman and made him want to shred him to pieces.

"I guess you're right." Tyler said in a low voice that the others were barely able to hear it.

"I...I didn't mean to make it all seem pointless. It's just...it makes sense to have a teacher to show us how to be capable E battlers and what's okay and not okay." Reggie looked at the faces of his friends and felt two inches tall for making them all lose hope like this. Everyone was so ready to work hard and he had to shoot off his mouth like that.

Brad thought that maybe something big should happen to get everyone back to high spirits on building up their elemental strength. After all, he knew personally how frustrating something new like this could be. "Listen, Tyler, do you think I could borrow Chaos for a minute?"

Tyler raised an eyebrow at his friend's bizarre request. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing much really. I just want to practice a new transfiguration spell I learned and Chaos seems the right size for it."

"Sure." Tyler let out a call for Chaos to come to him. He had brought Chaos into Avalon when he had come so that he could have all the fresh and wide open spaces to slither in and catch and eat bugs. Chaos came up to his leg several seconds later. "_Chaos, hey_."

"_Hey Tyler, why did you call me_?"

"_Oh, my friend wants you for a little bit to practice some magic on you. Don't worry, I don't think he'll harm you. Just cooperate with him okay_?"

"_Okay_?"

"He's all yours Brad," Tyler said handing the snake and placing him on Brad's arms. "Just be careful. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't want you to hurt me either."

Brad whisked off towards the mansion on the island while the others just decided to lounge around on the grass since they weren't in the mood to train now. Brad didn't go to the portal out of Avalon but instead went into one of the supply rooms at the mansion where there were potion ingredients that they had sneaked from the potions cupboards since last term to make this into a mini potions lab. Brad checked one last time to see if anyone followed him before he closed the door and opened a cupboard where there was a potion that seemed to be in the making.

"Alright you," he said turning to Chaos who he had put on the other side of the table. "I don't know if you understand what I'm saying very well but I want you to open your mouth and say ahh."

Chaos, whether or not he had understood Brad's request had open his mouth.

(_'sss_)

"C'mon, it can't be that bad."

"Regulus, don't try it. Reggie's right, we can't get ourselves ready in the way that we want if we want to be able to get back at the elementals that we met."

Tyler was with Regulus in the Slytherin Common Room around midnight and they were the only two still left awake. Tyler had come back from Avalon and was in a deep depression and Regulus had been trying to get him out of it.

"Tyler, I know that you guys might not have a teacher who is able to help you but you can't let that stop you if you want revenge. You're a Slytherin both in name and spirit. If you want this then you better go all the way to get it. You never had a teacher help you guys get this far with all the powers you've collected and I'm sure that you'll be able to get yourself ready."

"Regulus, this is different. All those other times, we had an idea of what was in our way but this isn't the same. We don't even know how to start getting ready for something that we don't even have all the rules for."

Regulus seemed to have been beaten at that point. "All right, so maybe you need to eliminate some obstacles in the way before you even start moving. Isn't there anyway for you to get the information of these E battles? Didn't you say that this was all run by a wizards sports organization?"

"Err...yeah. The Elemental Battling Association (EBA)." Tyler actually smiled but then dropped back to a frown. "Only one more problem. I don't know who is in charge or who to write to at the EBA and I don't even know where it is so I can't send an owl to the their service offices."

"Well...any wizards that you met over there that can help you?" Regulus didn't seem to want to stop trying.

"Wait," Tyler said putting a hand to stop Regulus from going further. "There is someone. I don't know if he'll be able to really help but he's the best to ask."

"What are you on about? Who is it?" Regulus said as he got up and looked at Tyler like he was going mad.

"We all met a teacher, Mr. Dale. He was the one who told us about this tournament and I think he may be able to fill in the void. Everything he told us was just in passing but maybe he might know more."

"Good, first thing tomorrow morning, I want to see you happy because you just sent off your owl with a letter to him."

"Whoa, easy there mate. I appreciate you helping me think but don't start to order me around like an incompetent house elf."

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment." Regulus rubbed the back of his head in bashfulness. "So, what else is going on with you. How did the tryouts go out today?"

"Well, I found out that Crump was made the captain of the team now that Tanner's gone and he's such a lackwit. The only thing he's managed to accomplish right was to book the field first before the other teams did. He always was the type to follow orders and he had me, Morgan and Sam doing most of the work. Lucky, all we needed was a beater so we didn't have to do too much."

"Who got it?"

"What, the beater position? You'll never believe it but Mimi, you know Morgan's new friend, she got it."

"You're joking? I didn't think she was the quidditch type."

"Yeah, well I didn't either but she was a really good flyer. She was able to use that beater's bat like an extension of her own hand. She did admit that she never did work well with anyone before but since she's already friends with Morgan, I'm sure that the two of them can work together to get those bludgers to do what they want them to do."

"That's terrific."

"Well...anyway, enough about me. What's been going on with you. I feel like you've been off on your own world. We haven't seen much of you lately. You're always rushing off somewhere."

Lately, Regulus had been off doing his own private business and all of their own group of Slytherins had hardly seen him since the first week.

"Yeah, I've just been with Severus. You know, just catching up and stuff like that."

"That it?"

"Well...no. But I don't want to say anything."

"Oh come on. That's not fair. I've shared all of this so the least you could do is do the same for me," Tyler said striking an expression of innocence.

Regulus smiled and pretended to be getting tortured by it. "Ah, alright. You broke me. He's also been showing me just some spells and stuff."

"What?" Tyler was surprised. "You mean some of his more brutal spells and curses?"

"Yeah...and some even along the lines of...illegal."

"Illegal? Like what?"

"Oh nothing much...just the unforgivables."

"What? He's teaching you those?" Tyler did sound surprised but not at the fact that Regulus was learning them but at the fact that Severus was teaching him. He, Regulus, and Matt knew very well that Severus was a Death Eater and would have undoubtably know those spells. "How did you get him to do that. When he was still here before, he didn't go around showing anyone anything."

"Yes that's true but since we're such good old friends, he offered to teach me provided that if I got caught knowing them that I wouldn't tell where I learned them from. So when we're not talking, he's teaching. We usually have the lessons during his free periods and he always puts a silencing ward in the room so no one could listen through the door. He's already risking trouble with Dumbledore if he's caught."

"With Dumbledore? Even though my cousin fears him, Dumbledore's the least of his problems. The ministry would send him gift wrapped to the dementors if anyone got wind of this."

"Yeah, so keep it to yourself."

"Okay." Tyler reassured him but then he got an idea. "But,"

"But, but what?" Regulus asked turning a glare to him.

"But, you've got to share." Knowing those spells would be intriguing and you never know when a situation would call for it. That didn't mean that Tyler was planning on ever using them but it never hurt to spread your capabilities out.

"You want to learn the unforgivables?"

Yeah. Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to use them on the first person I see. It's the dark arts and I'll admit it, I fancy them quite a bit. So, what do ya say?"

"Errrrrr...deal."

('sss)

"What are the movements for the Reductor Curse?" Laura said after scanning her book. She looked at Reggie and saw that he was staring off to who knows where. She went to him and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hello in there."

"Huh? Oh sorry."

Reggie was with Laura in the Ravenclaw common room refreshing on some things that needed to be memorized but Reggie wasn't able to focus.

"We're supposed to be studying for our exam next week. What's with you? You seem...like you've lost your chance for catching the snitch without even trying. Is it girl trouble already?"

"It's nothing really and I'll dismiss that last comment too. It's just that I destroyed my friends' spirits." He explained all of their troubles related to the Cosmos Tournament and the All Stars and Laura just listened and that's what he needed right now. "So now, because of my mouth, we lost our drive to work hard. I can't believe this," Reggie started pulling at his hair in frustration before he used his metamorphmagus abilities to make it go back to it's elegance. "I always am the one who brings down whatever we do and now I really brought it crashing down like a burned out broom."

"Reggie...I'm not going to say that I understand or what you should do but I have to say this: I think you were right."

Reggie turned to Laura with a bewildered stare. "Really?"

"Yeah, you were right to point out all this to your friends. They need to hear all of this to know where to go right and were not to go wrong. I'm not saying that they should always go along with what you say but I think that it's important that you brought what you bring to your group."

"Thanks."

"C'mon, don't go all sappy on me. It doesn't work for your flirty attitude."

"Ah, come on, is that all you think I am. Just books and flirting with girls?"

"You really don't want me to answer that." She said as she looked back down at her book with a toothy grin.

"Oh yeah," Reggie got up and went for one of the pillows on the nearby couch in the common room and went into a vicious assault on his friend while she laughed and begged for mercy.

(_'sss_)

"You sent an owl to Mr. Dale?" Jacke asked with stupor.

"Yes Jacke. I thought he might be able to help us. Oh, and the brainless look, it really is you." Tyler said before breaking into a laugh.

"Honestly, you can't go one week without teasing me, can't you."

"Err, no."

The Seekers were heading towards the second floor out of order bathroom and Tyler just relayed to them what he just did earlier that morning with Regulus' faulty threat in the air. Tyler also had a little trouble as he left the owlery this morning. With his luck, he was so distracted at sending the letter that he ran smack into the seventh year Theodore Nott, his fourth year roommate Alexander Nott's older brother. Nott just happened to have been named Head Boy this year and because he didn't watch where he was going, Nott used his power to give him a detention without question. Needless to say, Tyler wasn't in the most friendly of moods. However, his friends didn't know about that and were curious about his behavior. Anyhow, all four of them were in working or everyday robes in their respective house colors for today since it was Sunday and there was nothing to work on before classes the following day. Tyler, Jacke and Brad however, wouldn't comment on that because Reggie would just brag on and on about how it was good that some of him was rubbing off on them and the sad part was that it did feel good to have the homework out of the way.

"Remind me again, why are we heading back to your chamber?" Reggie asked when they caught sight of the bathroom door.

"I told you already but I guess another time won't hurt since it didn't go through the first time. We're going to train in there with Basil. I remembered how it was when Jacke and I battled with him so I thought that it would be good training if we all did that."

"I think you mean when I battled with him while you told him the best way to squeeze the life out of me," Jacke said as he went to check that no one saw them as he was the last one to go in.

"Not the point. We could use Basil's speed and agility to build up our own for dodging attacks and stuff." Tyler went over to the floating shape of Moaning Myrtle, the ghost that haunted a toilet in that particular bathroom. "Hey Myrtle, are you actually deciding to be actually dead instead of being a loudmouth?"

Myrtle looked at Tyler with glaring knives. "Why, never in my life or after have I met such a nasty boy. You all shouldn't even be here! Can't anyone be dead peacefully anymore!" She screamed and dived headfirst into her toilet and Tyler took that as his cue to flush it.

"Tyler, could you be more cruel?" Brad said he shook his head in disappointment.

"Hey, couldn't be helped. We need her gone from here and if that is the only way then we should be all for it."

"Alright, fine, just open the hole."

Tyler retrieved the ropes and then hissed the open command to the sinks and they all watched as they separated to reveal the path to the Chamber below.

"I'll never get tired of seeing that," Reggie said as he helped Tyler set the rope on the provided hook at the back of the sinks.

"I'll go first," Tyler said as he threw himself down the pipe.

"Honestly, why does he have to be the one to go first all the time?" Jacke said as he watched his friend just thrust on ahead.

"It's his family's chamber." Brad answered and that recieved a glare from him. "Hey, you asked."

One by one, they all made it down the pipe and together walked to the chamber's entrance.

"You know, since I think we're going to be down here a lot more often, do you think we could...clean this place up a bit." Reggie said as he passed by a spot that smelled a little of grime.

"Be my guest," Tyler waved off. "If you could clean a thousand years of built up grime and rot then go ahead."

"Nevermind."

"Good." They came to the entrance with the snakes on the door staring at them and Tyler cleared his throat and put both of his arms out. "_Open Up_!"

As the doors opened, Jacke tapped Brad on the shoulder. "Did you think he was a little dramatic there?"

"Probably to annoy us since he feels like he's on a roll already," Brad said thinking about how things were going with Tyler earlier.

Tyler didn't want to let out anything that told them that he had heard what they were saying. 'Do they really think I didn't hear them. Even if they were whispering, I could hear them because I happen to have great hearing. Must've got it from my animagus form.'

Once inside the chamber, Tyler went for his ancestor's statue and summoned Basil. The familiar green basilisk slid out of the hole much slower than usual.

"_Yes master_?" It asked with a bowed head.

"_For the last time, oh forget it, you'll never remember this anyway. I need you to help the four of us train for today_."

"_With all my apologies master, I'm unable to_."

"_What? Why?_" he hissed with suspicion.

"_I'm just starting to shed my skin and the process can take a few hours and while that happens, I'm unable to move as quickly and freely as I normally do. I would hate to disappoint you with less than my full ability to serve you_."

Tyler thought back to how slowly Basil had slithered out of the statue and everything made sense. "_Very well, I will return later for your services again Basil. Now go_." Basil slithered back to her resting place and Tyler turned to his friends who had been waiting patiently by twittling their thumbs or wands. "I'm sorry guys but Basil isn't able to help us train today."

Tyler relayed Basil's problem and all plans of attempted training went down the drain. "Well, we were going to train blindly and this will give us more time to wait for Mr. Dale's reply." Reggie said pointing out the good in this.

Tyler just glared at Reggie and Jacke let out a breath of stress. Brad just slapped his legs and stood up from where he was sitting. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we're in secret chamber that belonged to my ancestor who was a little...mad with power, what do you think we could do in here since we are here?"

"Hey," Jacke said turning to what any unknowing person would call a wall. "Why don't we check in that secret storage corridor. We might find some more wicked stuff."

Tyler thought into this and thought, "Why the bloody hell not?'

They looked around and some collection of potions ingredients and some cool looking crests woven in leather and on medallions. Jacke found himself so into looking around that he ended up in the same dead end room of pouring light where he found his friend's ancestor's old journal with the map to the Potion of Fecundity just a year ago. There were three pedestals that had three beams of light focused on them. One of them was empty while the other two still had something on them. Jacke went over to the one in the far right and picked up the artifact on it. It was a large flat piece of granite or some other stone that was a grayish color. It had some weird markings on it that looked like squiqqly lines and a few runes that Jacke didn't recognize and had an hour glass on it.

"Hey, Reggie, Brad, look at this thing."

Reggie and Brad went over to him and each put a hand to hold onto the object. They didn't make anything of it but for some reason Reggie was drawn to the squiqqly lines.

"Hmm...I wonder." He said mostly to himself.

"Wonder what?" Brad said looking up to him from the artifact.

But Reggie didn't take any notice. Instead he looked over to where Tyler was. "Tyler! Can you come over here please?"

"Yeah, what is it, what's wrong?" He said stepping into the room.

"This thing...it has some lines on it that are kind of wierd. Didn't you say that parseltongue in writing looked like squiqqly lines once?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, this thing has some."

"Really?" He wondered what his ancestor stashed away this time. Maybe it told a story or something. He just wished that it could explain what happened to their family during that time. Everytime he came to this chamber, he couldn't help but wonder that. "Let me see."

Tyler went over and put his right hand over it to take it from his friends and see but the second he put his hand on it, it started to glow a ruby red and started to shake.

"What's going on?" Jacke said looking horrified at the tablet.

"I don't know," Tyler said as he tried to free his hand.

The others' hands seemed to be stuck as well and in one brilliant flash, the spot where the four boys were had nothing instead some leftover smoke.

(_'sss_)

**End of Chapter 10 **

Dark672: Thanks.

Tigercub16: Yes, I saw it on the second day of it's opening and saw it three times since then.

SwollenFridge: Of course it would be hard for them to train when they don't even know where to start. I've looked into that as this chapter is sure to show. I'm glad that you think that James Potter as the DADA teacher is cool. As for your last question, no, in my story Harry won't defeat Voldemort until Tyler's seventh year at Halloween. That's my plan anyway.

Author Notes:

Well, there we have it for chapter ten. This time marks the end of the tiresome year and the start of the summer. Now, I'll have more time to focus my energy on updating this story to the place that I want it before the next book comes out. Watch for my next chapter as our Seekers take a trip that is behind their time.

Review and tell me your thoughts. Oh and good spirits to the beginning of summer.

High Serpent King


	11. The Tablet of Time

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

('_sss)_

Chapter 11: The Tablet of Time

The four of them felt as if they were traveling by an extremely unstable portkey. It felt as if they were being flushed down the toilet into a black hole and their screams echoed all around them in the void. They felt like they were screaming for hours until they felt land underneath their backs. To any who were passing through, it would've seemed that four young teens just appeared out of thin air and collapsed instantly to the floor.

Tyler opened his eyes and saw a semi cloudy sky. 'That doesn't make sense. Aren't we in the chamber?' He thought as he tried to bring his eyes back into focus. He looked around and saw that his friends were all scattered around and had yet to regain conciousness. "Hey...Jacke, Reggie, Brad. Wake up. Come on, get your arses up!" He went to each one individual and pushed and smacked their faces to get them to wake.

Through his tirade, Jacke was the first to wake. "Hey, quit it. Honestly..." He brushed himself off and was ready to tell Tyler to get lost when he looked around and saw where they were.

They were in the middle of nowhere. The land they were in didn't look any bit familiar to them at all. There were a few mountains in the distance and patches of trees here and there but there was no one around. The air had a cool misty feeling to it like it had rained not too long ago. The castle was nowhere in sight at all and there was no clue to tell them which direction to go.

When Reggie and Brad regained themselves, Reggie started to panic. "What happened? Where the bloody hell are we? How did we get all the way out here." He turned towards Tyler like he thought it was his fault.

"How should I know?" Tyler said raising his voice to imitate his panic.

"Okay, come on, let's not panic," Brad said breaking them apart.

"Too late for that Brad!" Jacke said getting angry himself.

"I'm just trying to help. Much more than you're doing right now!" Brad said turning at Jacke with a glare.

"Why are you looking at me for, it's not my fault!"

"Oh and it's mine? You're the one who found that stupid rock!"

"Oh yeah," Jacke shouted before he dove at Brad and started to fight with him while Tyler and Reggie tried to pull them apart.

"C'mon, this isn't helping. Besides, it's not either of your faults that we're lost because of that rock. It's Tyler, he touched it remember?" he said pulling at Brad's waist trying to get him off Jacke.

"Oh, does that mean it's my fault that we're who knows where?" Tyler spat as he was trying to keep Jacke from punching Brad again.

"Well, all this happened when you grabbed it."

"You're the one who asked me too!"

Tyler and Reggie joined in the fighting and as it progressed and the Seekers started to give each other bloody noses and cut lips.

They kept fighting with each other like this for about a few moments before a voice broke through them. The voice had a powerful and olden tone to it. "Hello! Is there something amiss with you young fellows? Have you had a little too much grape wine?"

The four of them stopped in mid action to see a group of people dressed in a very odd way. They had weird cloaks on that didn't seem to be wizard robes because they weren't very good in style. The could also see plates of metal underneath some of them and there were metal shoes on each of them too. They were also all on a horse and had their hoods up with what were unmistakingly swords peering out from the waists. The one in the front seemed to be of great importance since he had an air around him like he was high in social status.

"Do you think they're wizards? They do have robes." Brad said as he whispered to them.

"I've never seen robes like that before. They look so...awful." Tyler said taking in the sight of them.

"Well, it still won't hurt to try and ask them for help would it?" Reggie asked. "Maybe they're just wizards coming from Beabauxtons or Durmstrang. Muggles don't wear armor that's for sure."

"Good point," Tyler took everything of what Reggie said and it made perfect sense. "Hello there," he said raising his voice to them. "Err...you wouldn't happen to know in which direction of where Hogwarts is would you?"

"Hogwarts?" The one in the front looked to his comrades in confusion. "What are you laddies talking about? I never hear of a pub by that name before but you might find what you're lookin' for in the nearby village."

"There's a village?" Tyler asked with hope. If there was a village then it might just be Hogsmeade and they could get back to school.

"Yes, but you better be careful. Be watchful of suspicious characters because we have had a lot of scout sightings of wizards lately." He turned his horse to head up the trail and was starting that way before he looked back. "By the way, those robes of yours, very exquisite. It's nice to meet such young nobles time to time. Yah!" He yelled as he pulled on his saddle ropes and his horse as well as his party raced off.

"What was with those people?" Brad asked as they rode off. "They sure were strange."

"Err...hey, did any of you...catch the way they were talking?" Reggie said with a quivering lip like he'd just seen a dementor.

"What? What is it Reggie?" Brad said looking at his friend in concern.

"The way they were talking, the way they're dressed, the things they said about wizards, those were muggles."

"Muggles? That can't be. Muggles don't dress like that." Tyler said remembering this past summer.

"No...they don't dress like that anymore. I...I think we're in the past." Reggie said looking around. "About a couple of hundred years by the style those muggles were in with their robes and armor."

"The..the past. But how? We didn't do any magic for time traveling. There is no magic for going back through time." Jacke said with a defiant voice. He just wouldn't believe that. Even in the wizarding world, traveling back through centuries of time was impossible.

"There is, I've read about them in Magical Wonder of Wizarding Devices. There are magical devices called time turners and they can bring people back through hours of time depending on how much you turn them. They look like hour glass charms" Reggie said tuning into his memory of reading about time turners.

"Yeah, well we didn't come across anything that looked like an hourglass." Brad said completely stumped on all of this.

"But...There was an hourglass marking on that tablet that we..." Jacke fearfully said recalling what happened before.

"The tablet!" Tyler fearfully cut in. "Wait, where is it!"

"Over there," Brad said pointing over to the spot that they had been laying on before.

The round stone tablet was there and Tyler went to pick it up and looked carefully at it and when he did, he almost fainted.

"Tyler! What's, what's wrong?" Jacke said catching the terror in his friend's eyes.

However, Tyler didn't answer his friend. He just stared at the markings on it, completely dead to the world around him. At least until a gust of water splashed on his face, choking him back to reality.

"Brad, why'd you do that for?"

"Tyler, now isn't the time to be frozen. Care to share what the hell is going on?" He said with an impatient gritting of his teeth.

"Okay, sorry, but you're not going to like it?"

"We don't like it already so you don't have to worry," Reggie said settling on the grass. If the news was that bad, at least he won't hurt his head from passing out.

"You have the right idea," Jacke said before he and the others settled on the ground.

"Okay...first things first. Reggie, you were right. These markings are parselform, parselmouth writing."

"I knew it."

"Alright, anyway," he said before Reggie could gloat more on how he was right. "What I read will shock you."

"Honestly! Enough with the suspense! Get on with it!" Jacke said. He had been making impatient fists and his nails were threatening to puncture his skin.

"Sorry...well, I read the first line and it said "Beware for those grasping this item for it will take thee onto a sacred speaker's inner wish to the spot of wonder and history." It was a warning written in parselform." Tyler swallowed a little because his throat ran dry.

"Take thee onto a sacred speaker's wish to the spot of wonder and history? What does that mean?" Brad asked desperately.

"I think it means that if a parselmouth touches the item, it will take them to where they wish to go in the past. Since the inscription was in parseltongue writing then the sacred speaker that it's talking about means a parselmouth; strange, I think I've heard sacred used before but I just can't remember when. Also, it did say "spot of wonder" so I assume that that means place and "history" must be talking about the past."

"Reggie, for once, I wish you were the stupidest person on the planet so that you could be wrong," Jacke said putting his arms behind him so they could keep him from falling back in shock. It wasn't everyday that you traveled in the past.

"Tyler?" Reggie said continuing now that he was on a roll. "Did you have any wishes or thoughts before you touched that thing?"

Tyler thought back to when they were still in the chamber. He tried to recall what was going through his mind then. He remembered looking around at all the things that were stashed away: the medallions, heavy cloths. He remembered getting a little curious and wondering... "Oh Merlin," Tyler said in a low voice.

"What? What's wrong?" Brad said catching what he said. This was getting to be too much for him to take.

"Well...I did sort of wonder what it was like around my ancestor's time right before you called me over to look at this thing."

"You mean...we're back around the Founder's time." Jacke said looking around again.

"That makes sense. Those muggles...the way they talked of magic and the way that they were dressed in the old style armor, it's all around first millenium AD." Reggie said recalling those horseback riders.

"Wait, Tyler, can't we just use that thing to go back home?" Brad said looking towards the tablet. "Maybe if you wish again, we could get back."

"I'm sorry. I can't. There's more written on the tablet then I told you guys." He seemed to have their full attention after that sentence. "The second line said, "Beware. Once the magic forces have been uprooted, only after a moon can it be reborn." I guessed that meant that we had to wait for the magic to return to this thing. It looks like we're stuck here." No one spoke after that for a while until...

"After a moon? That must be a month." Reggie said recalling the message.

"Yeah, we're not stupid, we got that already Reggie," Jacke said looking at him like he was tired. "So we're stuck here for a month and I say that we have to make the best of it or we won't get by the first week."

"Tyler, let me look at that again," Reggie asked and Tyler gave him the rock. Reggie looked from the tiny hourglass symbol carved it to the parseltongue writing to the runes. Two of them tat were solely on the bottom caught his eye. "Hey look, these runes. I know Professor Vector didn't go over them in class but I know what they mean." The three of them looked at him in confusion. "I decided to read a little more into runes for a little night time reading."

'Reggie's got to get over this. He's got reading on the brain.' Tyler thought in amusement before he went to listen in.

"These two mean, Tablet and Time. I guess that's the name of this thing. The Tablet of Time."

"So, what do we do now?" Brad said putting a hand over his forehead like he was checking for a fever. He felt like he was a hair away from passing out on the spot.

"Well...I am a little hungry." Jacke said a little sheepishly.

"No surprise there." Tyler said rolling his eyes.

"Wait, I'm hungry too." Reggie said after he felt his stomach go into knots.

Then there was a slight growl from Brad's stomach. "I guess I could have a little something myself."

"Yeah, maybe some food would be nice. Didn't those muggles say that there was a village around here. Let's go get something."

"Tyler, I know this may be the last thing that you want to be heard but it needs to be said. What about money?"

"What are you talking about? I have a bit of gold with me. I never leave my dorm room without some handy."

"Yeah, and I have a little bit of money too." Jacke said jingling the coins in his pocket.

"Well, how do we know that it's still good here. Remember, we are in the past." Reggie said, again hating to be the one that points out these things.

"I think it's good. I remember from old movies about the old medievil times and how they used gold coins as money," Brad said recalling movies from his youth.

"Anyways, the wizarding world has been using the same money system since only Merlin knows when. I'm sure we'll be set if we come across anything and I think between the four of us, we'll have more than enough money to hold us out." Tyler said hoping to calm down both Reggie and Brad.

They started up the road that the muggles had taken before in utter silence.

Tyler was thinking about how he could use the tablet to get back home since he could only use it. 'I wonder what everyone's doing now that we're gone. Will they notice us missing?'

Jacke was trying to concentrate on anything but the fact that they were stranded for a month in a strange land and time. 'I wonder what kind of food they'll have here?'

Brad was visibly shaken and his face had nothing but worry. 'This is honking mad. Getting lost in time isn't how I wanted to spend the year. I thought that with most of those pureblooded purists gone, this year would actually be a calm one but this is crazy. I should've just stayed in bed the entire day.'

Reggie was taking in all of the scenery. "Everything here seems so...different. I know that we're stuck in the past but it still is a fascinating experience. Might as well make the most out of it. Guess Jacke had the right idea after all if anyone would ever believe that.'

It was starting to get a little dark and they still didn't see any sign of the village. With the night coming, the air was getting cold and everyone started to shiver a little bit. Jacke went over to a nearby tree and broke four big branches off with a Severing Charm and lit the tips by conjuring a fireball.

"Well, at least we'll blend in this way," Jacke said as they went on ahead.

They all had to laugh at that. They looked as if they were exploring some ancient dwelling which Tyler pointed out that they sort of were. The sky turned to a deep dark violet sky before they saw lights in the distance.

"Look, that must be the village those horse riders were talking about," Reggie said as he lifted the hood on his robes. "Good, because I am hungry and tired."

"Well, at least we had some exercise." All of them looked towards Brad like he just recommended that they put their hands in front of a hungry dragon's mouth. "What?"

"Let's go," Tyler said forcefully.

When they reached the town, they were...surprised. The town's look wasn't much too different from Hogsmeade. There were homes and a few shops still opened and they could see merchants in outside stands packing everything in for the night. From the looks of it, this town wasn't filled with royalty or anything. It seemed like a common place that travelers pass by on their journeys. The townspeople themselves were something to look at as most of them were rather young. Most of them seemed to be no older than forty.

"Before we do anything, I say we go and find a place to eat and sleep and we'll make a plan tomorrow." Tyler said after the shock of seeing this place lifted.

Reggie went to a passing woman to get some answers.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could help us?" He asked in the most polite voice he could muster.

"Sure. I don't reckon I've seen you around here before."

"Yes, well, me and my friends have...been traveling and we're just passing through your town. I was wondering if there was a place to stay near here?"

"Oh...well I believe the best place to stay is in the Valiant Heart Inn. It's just down the road there. It's the one with the sign of a heart and moon over each other. They serve the best food to but it is very pricey."

"Thank you mam," Reggie said bowing down. 'When in the past, do as the people in the past would do.' he thought as he came back up.

"Good day."

Then she went off while Reggie was joined by the others.

"So?" Tyler said bringing his hand out.

"There's a inn where we could sleep down there." He said as he pointed in the direction the woman directed him too. "It's a pretty expensive one though."

"Never had a problem with that," Tyler said as they took off and had them laugh freely for the first time since they'd been there.

The four of them soon came upon the building with the sign of the heart and moon just like the woman explained to Reggie. When they reached it, all of a sudden, each of them felt like they were a hundred pounds more heavier and that their feet would be slush any second now. They went in and saw a blond man that looked around 19 or twenty at the front table. It was surprising to find someone that was so close to their age working in what was typically an older person's place.

"Good evening, I'm the caretaker, Lars, and welcome to the Valiant Heart Inn. May I help you?"

"Yes, we'd like a place for us to stay." Tyler leaned a little too hard on the table as his feet felt like murder.

"Well, you're all in luck. We have one available room tonight and it contains four beds. How long can I place you for?"

"Just for tonight thank you." Tyler said as the receptionist took it all down on his parchment.

"What should be placed as staying party?" He said stopping in the middle of his recordings.

"Err...just Seekers please."

"All...right, that'll be three gold bits." He extended his hand and everyone held their breath. Tyler handed him three galleons and everyone let out a little relief that he took them and placed them in a money box and handed them a large, old fashioned, iron key. "Your room is up the stairs and is the room with the raven knocker on it. Our serving maidens will bring you food whenever you request it."

"We would like food now, thank you."

"Very well, our cook will be right on it." Then he placed a basket before them. "May you please surrender your swords or daggers please."

"Err...we don't have any." Jacke said wondering if the guy was mental.

"Four young men such as yourselves traveling without anything to defend yourselves. You must all be very brave or very foolish, or both."

"Thank you." Tyler said for the final time.

Tyler took the key and all of them went up the stairs to find their room. Each of the doors had an animal with a sword under it type knocker on the top mid-section of the doors and soon they found a raven knocker beyond a room with a turtle one. The room wasn't too big but that could be because of the four poster beds on each corner. Tyler and Jacke quickly called the two beds beside the window ahead and the four of them went to get themselves settled in. The food was brought in by a pretty woman in her early twenties and Lars the caretaker. The girl smiled at each of them in turn as if she was...flirting and then left the room a little dramatically by closing the door slowly behind her. At Tyler's suggestion, Jacke cast a powerful silence charm on the door before they went for their dinner. The food itself was on a very large tray and had many delicious looking courses and each of them went to wolfing them down.

"Have you noticed that the people here are so young?" Brad said as he helped himself to some chicken soup.

"Well, from what I read in some old history books that my mom lended me, people around this time didn't live as long lives as people in our time do." Reggie said helping himself to a buttered roll.

Tyler thought that the apple pie was fantastic. "How old _do_ most of them live up to?"

"Well, muggles around this time live up to about fifty years old at the most. Many of the people in this time marry before they're even twenty."

"Wow. That's what I call rushing into things." Jacke chuckled as he drank some water.

"And that's not all. Remember the warning that noble gave us about wizards. I remember from what Binns told us back in our second year of how muggles feared magic and forced the wizarding population to be hidden in secret until they eventually forgot about us. Obviously, we're now back before the wizarding world became so secretive."

"That's cool." Jacke waved his wand and made a little hot air gush out of his wand to heat up a cooled piece of pork.

They were almost finished with all the food before Reggie snapped his fingers. "Listen mates...I was doing some thinking as we walked out there today and I realized something that we have to remember at all times."

"What is it?" Tyler saw that Reggie looked very scared and serious.

"We have to remember that until we can use the Tablet of Time to go back home that this is the past. Anything we do here can mess up the future so we have to blend in with the crowd at all times. It's a good thing that we're wearing everyday robes because then we would have a lot of trouble in our hands if we were found in T-shirts, sweaters and jeans. We have to make sure that nothing we do will change the future."

"Reggie, we're a thousand years in the past. What could we possibly do that could upset time for the next millenium?" Jacke said like it was a joke.

"Jacke, this is serious. We have to be very careful here, it's not a joke."

"Okay...sorry." Jacke was livid.

"I didn't mean it like that. We just have to handle our month with care. We have to plan what we're going to do to not upset the future."

"Reggie, no offense to what you think but come on. We've been given a once in a lifetime chance. Sure it's a little frightening but it's not even rare that people get to go a thousand years into the past. Like it or not, I did make the wish that brought us here and obviously, the tablet brought us here to fulfill it. Not to stay in one spot and waste what's been given to us."

"What are you saying Tyler?" Reggie was scared at how Tyler seemed so motivated all of a sudden.

"We should go see Hogwarts. I did wish to...know how it was around this time."

"Have you gone mad? Go to Hogwarts. If we go there...then..."

"What? Reggie, what could any of us possibly do to change what happened? We'll just be four average looking teenage wizards visiting the school for a month. Besides, it's not like any of them might believe anything we say about the future anyway."

"Maybe it's the weariness I'm feeling that's talking but...Tyler has a point." Brad said feeling drowsy from the long walk. "I mean, do you think people will take us seriously if we say that one day human beings will walk on the moon?"

"Never thought of it that way." Reggie knew he was beaten down as usual and went into the usual phase of _If you can't beat 'em, join 'em_.

"Yeah, but how are we going to find the school. We don't even know where we are." Jacke said settling down on his bed. "Since you only wanted to know what it was like around the _time_ of your ancestor, the tablet just dropped us off anywhere. We should find out where we are first before we set out."

The three of them looked at Jacke with great surprise evident on their faces. Since when did he start using logic?

Brad let out a loud yawn and that signified the time for everyone to tuck in for the night. Reggie went to turn off all the lamps but before he did, he tapped Tyler's shoulder.

"What?" he said with his face in the pillow; he was almost asleep.

"Tyler...listen...I'm sorry about what I said earlier today. You know, about it being you're fault that we're stuck here. I hope you could forgive me for that. I don't know what I was thinking...if you could believe that."

Tyler laughed a little at that and so did Jacke and Brad which made it obvious that they were still awake. "I'm sorry for lashing out at you. I guess I did because I thought that it was my fault. The tablet wouldn't have brought us all here if I didn't touch it while you were. If I just picked it up alone then at least you all would still be home."

"No," Jacke said following Tyler's example. "It was me who made us all pick up the tablet and it was even my idea to go to the secret store corridor in the chamber in the first place. If it's anyone's fault for anyone brought here, it's mine. You were right Brad."

"Don't be thick Jacke. I was just out of my mind scared and I blamed the first person I saw. I didn't mean any of it. Forgive me?"

"Honestly...of course. Forgive me?"

"Yeah."

The Seekers had no trouble sleeping that night now that they had made up. It lessened the exhilaration that they felt from the fact that they were lost in time.

(_'sss_)

Tyler opened his eyes when the sound of commute from outside woke him up. Memories of the previous day flowed into his head and he even looked around and saw that it wasn't just a dream. He saw that his friends were still sleeping so he decided to be quiet and let them have a few more minutes. Tyler got up and pocketed his wand before he went downstairs heading for the welcome desk. He saw that Lars the caretaker was awake as well.

"Oh, hello there. I hope that you and your companions had a splendid night here."

"Yes, it was quite...relaxing. I was wondering if you could loan me a map."

"Oh, of course. Let me russle one up for you." Lars went over to a cupboard and pulled out one of many rolls of paper and parchment that were there and unrolled it in front of him. "There you are. Are you trying to get somewhere?"

"Yes...err, first, we're exactly are we here? You see, my comrades and I...fell asleep in a carriage and it broke away from our traveling party and we are trying to get back to them." Tyler was amazed at how quickly he made a convincing story to tell this olden person.

"Yes, you're right here." He pointed over at a square which obviously represented this town and Tyler didn't recognize the area from the way that the map was drawn. "Where exactly are you all trying to reach anyways?"

"I'm glad you asked me that question. You wouldn't happen to have heard of...Hogwarts, have you?" Tyler crossed his fingers.

"Hogwarts...Hogwarts...the name...it sounds familiar. Hold on..." he said trying to remember. "Wait, now I remember. There an old castle in ruins by that name. No one goes by there though. Nothing and nobody is there of any type of value."

Tyler's memory flashed back to when Brad had told them about the school's enchantments that he had read in Hogwarts, A History. He had said that when muggles look at the castle they'll see nothing but ruins where it should be. "Oh, where is it?"

"You actually want to head there? Nothing of worth going there."

"Yes I know, but...it's something I need to do. Could you please show me how to get there?"

"Well...alright. I'm not your father. What you want to do is head northwest from here and you'll probably find yourself there in about...five days if you're traveling on foot."

'Five days? It was tough for us to just get over to here. But...nothing ventured, nothing gained they always say.' He thought despairingly to himself. "Thank you for your help."

"Oh, don't thank me yet. Getting there is tough. The terrain is terrible and these aren't the best of times. With those evil and troublesome wizards running around causing havoc, you'll probably never make it there without weapons. If I were you, I'd forget about it."

Tyler wasn't worried about them being defenseless. They had were wizards after all and with their magic, they were defended enough, but there was something else.

"These wizard problems. What are they?" The caretaker looked at him suspiciously before Tyler caught the tone at how he said it. "You see, my friends and I are from another province and we aren't familiar of what's been happening here with our educational training."

"Oh, well I guess that explains why you look like you do. You four don't seem to be the warrior type to me. You're all so smaller than soldiers your age. We've had a few wizards destroy some homes in random villages and towns and even destroy a whole town even. But lately, the wizards seem to be disappearing and many people think that they're just waiting out for a big attack to wipe everyone in sight out."

"I see," he said slowly.

Tyler went to wake up his friends. They had a long journey ahead of them so they might as well start now.

(_'sss_)

**End of Chapter 11**

Dark672: I'm glad you think so. I hope you feel the same for this chapter.

Author Notes:

With the Seekers stuck back in time, how will they get through this one? Time travel fics are always so...intensifying and it inspired for this idea but it's something original in it's own right. I just hope it is as fantastic to you as it is in my mind. Review and tell me what you think or where you believe I'm going with all this but I have a feeling that none of you will be close.

High Serpent King


	12. Back in the Old Days

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Two at Hogwarts

(_'sss_)

Chapter 12: Back in the Old Days

The four teenagers were traveling with a refreshed air around them. Before they had left the inn, they had went to take nice hot baths in a giant stone tub with warm water already provided. Obviously, this time didn't know the advances of plumbing yet so showers were out of the question but it was still comfortable and after going through a long and tired journey the day before, it was forthcoming. Once they had bathed, they took off to the road out of town after they went and shopped for some food to take with them. They know had light, small sacks filled with bread, meat, vegetables and fruit tied to their backs and they felt like they were set for the next week.

"Exactly which direction do we have to go again Tyler?" Brad said stopping to check his watch. There was a sundial in the square of the town and the seekers adjusted their watches to fit the time.

"Northwest."

"Does anyone's watches happen to have a compass on theirs?" Reggie asked with not much hope in his voice.

"Not to worry Reggie. I've got it all under control."

"Really? Not to doubt you Tyler but...how?"

"Simple." He took out his wand and held it in his exposed palm. "Point Me." His wand spun and pointed towards the top left corner of his hand. "Northwest is that way," he pointed to their left. "That's where we have to go."

"What spell was that?" Jacke asked as he put his wand back on his belt holster.

"Oh, it's the Four Pointer Spell. My mom taught it to me just in case if I lost my way if I wandered in the forest near my home."

"Cool. You've got to show us how to do it."

"Don't worry, I will. But right now, I say we get moving."

"Good idea," Brad said as he pulled on the small linen sack on his back. "Let's move."

They walked for about two hours seeing nothing but green landscape and random trees. They had to leave the trail since it didn't head towards their direction so now they were on unknown natural terrain meaning they had to be extra careful. They didn't stop until Reggie sat down on the ground all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry. It's just that my legs are tired. I need to rest for a little bit."

"No, it's okay. This could be good. Let's all take a rest and have a lunch break." Tyler said as he settled down on the grass too.

They had some good apples and honey buns while Brad kept the wooden cup that he had transfigured from a passing squirrel. If they didn't know better than this would seem like they were just having a small picnic out on a deep part of the Hogwarts grounds on a Sunday afternoon. Tyler even told his fellow seekers that and they even chuckled at the thought.

"I think we're doing quite well. We haven't run into any problems," Jacke pointed out as he went to lay his back down for a bit.

"It seems like we're doing well but we can't forget the fact that it's still a long way to go. We won't get even halfway there TODAY. I'll never take cars and brooms for granted again." Reggie said cooling his feet with a concentrated collection of pressurized cool wind surrounding them. "If only we had our brooms with us, then we could just fly there and maybe have even reached the castle in one day instead of five."

"Fly...fly, that's it. Reggie, you could fly."

"What are you on about Tyler?"

"Reggie, why don't you transform. You could use your animagus form to fly to Hogwarts."

"What? And leave you three stranded here. No way. Even if my feet fall off, I'm not leaving the three of you alone. You'd be lost without me."

"Easy Reggie. You're not that smart," Brad said as he rolled his eyes.

Jacke sat up. "Maybe you're on to something there Tyler. We could all use our animal forms to get there faster."

"How Jacke?" Tyler wasn't very clear by how Jacke's plan could work. "I can only slither and I'm snake's aren't really known for going fast while slithering. Badgers also don't have very long legs so they aren't speedy either meaning Brad's can't use his for this either."

"No, but the two of you would be small enough to both fit on a lion's back as he races across the countryside while a certain eagle flys overhead."

"Whoa...Jacke, I'm actually impressed. That's a really good plan. It just might help. How long can you run. Have you practiced with it?"

"Yeah...I ran a few times on Avalon to clear my head from my time with Je...tests, homework and other stuff." Jacke was glad that he caught himself in time before he made that little slip. Running as a lion, Jacke felt as worry free as any animal racing in the wild and he thought that's why they ran in the wild.

They packed up their food supply and tied them to their backs. Jacke transformed into his lion form with his red mane blowing with the wind and his blue eyes still part of his facial features. Then, where Tyler and Brad once stood, were a emerald green snake and dark coated badger. Reggie helped put the two of them on the lion's back and he made sure that they wouldn't be sliding off as Jacke ran. When Reggie thought they were "fastened in", he transformed into his eagle form and took off into the air. Once he was airborne, Jacke took off for the northwest while Reggie flew overhead. They were amazed at how much ground they were covering compared to how much they would've covered on foot.

Overtime, the flat and easy terrain had changed to slightly curvy hills and swamps but Jacke's form made it a jog in the park...nearly literally. Reggie was enjoying the feel of the satisfying wind being blown under his wings and the thrill of being in the sky. He even cawed very loudly a few times to let some of those thrilling feelings out. From the sky, he had a bird's eye (literally) view of the path ahead and he saw that there were mountains right up ahead. Reggie landed in an area ahead of the others and changed into his human form and waited for them. He should've sent out a warning because Jacke almost didn't see him. When he did, he put his feet firmly on the ground for brakes and he accidentally launched Tyler and Brad from his back like they were shot from a catapault about 10 feet from where he stopped. Needless to say, Tyler and Brad came back and had a good row with Jacke.

"Where did you learn to move Jacke?" Brad said rubbing his head.

"Sorry. Maybe if someone didn't land without warning and catch me off guard then this wouldn't have happened." Jacke glared long and hard at Reggie in response to the complaints that he had to face.

"Yeah, what's up with the sudden landing Reggie. Why don't we keep going?" Tyler said as he dusted himself free from clinging grass and dirt.

"I'm really sorry about that but I just had to tell you. There's some mountains ahead and I'll bet you that crossing over them isn't going to be easy. No wonder why the journey is so long and dangerous."

"So...that's no problem. I can handle a little rough terrain. I think I just proved that my animagus form is reliable." Jacke said not exactly in a humble state.

"Oh, and I'm sure that you could handle the terrain and all the danger at the same time. Those mountains are the exact type of place for many dangerous creatures both magical and non-magical to be hanging out in. Besides...it's getting dark and we could use some rest."

"Reggie's right, don't start," Tyler said pointing at Reggie with a pointed look as he was about to open his mouth. "Let's camp out here and start on the mountains tomorrow."

Each of them gave themselves a job to do out in wilderness. Brad went to find some small field mice and such to transfigure them into cups for each of them to use that night and fill them with some water. Reggie fixed up some good chicken sandwiches and even made some mayonaisse with his wand for flavor. Jacke went out to collect some firewood so he could light a fire while Tyler scoped the area to make sure that there was nothing dangerous nearby that they had to worry about. Tyler reached a high hill and was stunned with a nice view of the surrounding area. He caught sight of a few people, probably muggles, riding towards the east in the distance.

'I can't help but wonder. What if the tablet won't be able to bring us home. Will we be stuck here forever? Would they forgive me if we are? This time does seem...okay but I just hope we won't have to adjust. I hope my parents are okay...grandpa and grandma too.' The faces of his family flashed through his thoughts and were soon followed by all of his friends back at the school. 'Have they noticed me gone? Hopefully, the tablet will work so I could wish to go back home at the same time that we left so they won't notice.'

The sky had begun pitch black and the roaring fire provided the only light. Tyler went back to his friends to see that they were making the finishing touches on everything and he assured them that there was nothing to worry about around here. Reggie shared his guess that it was possible that Jacke's scent as a lion had spread in the area and scared everything away for the time being and that was probably why there was nothing around.

"Way to go Jacke. Your smell scares away all life," Tyler joked as he grabbed a sandwich and sat close to the fire Jacke readied.

"Ha Ha, very funny," he said without emotion. "These sandwiches are great Reggie."

"Of course they are...I made them. They're the closest ones to perfection."

"I'm sure they are," Brad said before taking a deep drink of water.

They finished their food and were in better spirits, the topic of standing watch had come up. Even though Tyler saw nothing dangerous that was nearby, that could change in the few hours that they were asleep."

"Whose going to be first watch?" Reggie said with a stretch.

"How about you since you're the one that came up with this bright idea?" Tyler refused to be the first watch.

"Me? No...I'm exhausted from flying. You or Brad should take the first watch...after all, you didn't really strain yourselves moving around today."

"What? Why you," Tyler started to get ready to argue for himself but Brad grabbed his arm.

"It's alright. I'll take the first watch. Reggie's right, it's only fair that either of us take it and since you seem so tired, I'll go first."

Jacke didn't think it felt right. "Whoa, Brad, hold on there. You shouldn't just have it just dropped on you like that."

"It's okay. This way, the arguing is over and everyone's happy. Besides...I'm not really that much sleepy anyway. Go on, I'll take the first round."

They didn't argue after that and while Tyler, Jacke and Reggie settled up to the fire, Brad pulled out his wand and sat up keeping watch. He just listened to all the sounds of nature that were common during the night and even settled laying back first on the ground. He looked at the night sky to see all of the stars and was astonished to see that they still looked the same to the night sky that they studied in Astronomy. When he caught sight of the constellation Leo and saw the star Regulus, he couldn't help but wonder how he and all of the others were doing back home. He had a trail of thoughts that were almost exactly identical to Tyler's earlier ones even if he didn't know it.

After about two hours of doing nothing but lounging around, Brad woke Tyler up because he was feeling drowsy. "Don't worry, it was a piece of cake," Brad said before he drifted off to sleep.

Tyler just stared at the fire and waved his wand aimlessly in the air until he gave the watch job over to Jacke. He used his watch time by just throwing a few Disarming Spells aimlessly in the air but did stop when he heard a stick break and illuminated the area to see that it was a passing mole. Reggie just stared off into space being absolutely bored as he had no book with him to pass the time reading. He saw that it was getting to be light and so he settled in for a nap as Brad woke up to have the last watch turn again.

When it was the bright morning and everyone was awake, fed and ready to head out again, Tyler and Brad resumed the plan of being a snake and badger on top of a racing lion. Reggie took to the air as an eagle and they headed off again. When they reached the climbing rock terrain, Jacke showed some impressive agility but jumping from one rock to another like a frog on lily pads. Reggie hovered over them so that he wouldn't lose them as it was hard to see them on the landscape from very high up. When they reached the peak of the first mountain and hit a good bit of stable ground, Jacke reverted back to his human self and claimed that he needed a short rest.

"It's okay," Tyler assured as soon as he transformed back himself. "You worked really hard getting us up the peak. You deserve a rest."

Brad handed Jacke some water as they settled down until Reggie flew down to them with a lemon in his talons.

"Reggie, where'd you find that thing?" Jacke asked as his friend became his human self.

"Oh, there's a group of lemon trees beyond that rock. They seem to be nice and sweet and I think it's been quite a while since I've had some tea."

From where he was pointing, you could see green patches which had to be the tops of the trees that belonged to the lemon trees he found. They went over to pick some and Brad transfigured a rather huge rock into a tea pot which he filled with water and Jacke provided the fire. While the tea was getting ready, Reggie pulled Tyler aside.

"What's wrong Reggie?"

"Something bothers me about these trees."

"What?" he said narrowing his eyes at how Reggie analyzed everything and wonder what it could be this time.

"Well...how are lemon trees this plentiful growing at this high up. Someone obviously tends to them."

"What? You think we're stealing?"

"No but now that you bring that up."

"Get on with it," Tyler said before Reggie can say anything more.

"Right...well, even the best muggle gardeners couldn't keep trees this healthy on such high and soiless ground. Not without magic anyway."

"What? You mean that there might be wizards in the area?" Tyler said looking around.

"If that's the case then we're obviously heading the right way."

Just then, Jacke yelled out to them. "You two better get over here."

"What is it?" Tyler said as he and Reggie went over to them.

"Brad and I didn't see it until just now. There's smoke over there."

He pointed straight on ahead and sure enough there was a bit of rising smoke in the distance that seemed to be coming from the ground below. It wasn't black smoke so it was a forest fire; it seemed like smoke coming from a chimney.

"There could be a house there or even a village." Brad sumissed as he took the teapot of the flame as it started to whistle.

"Perfect, because Reggie has a theory that you should hear."

Reggie shared his suspicions of wizards in the area and it made Brad guess that the smoke must belong to the wizard home or village.

"Should we head there?"

"I don't see no harm in it Brad. Besides...they might be able to tell us more about Hogwarts," Tyler said as he drank his cup of tea.

"Well, then we better get going." Jacke said standing up and putting out the fire.

When they drank the tea, everyone started to head down the mountain as Jacke's lion paws wouldn't be able to have the same grip going down as they had going up. As they came down, they saw that the smoke was indeed coming from not one but a number of houses back on the ground. There was a small town and they could catch a few figures walking around from where they were. Tyler also caught the sight of a few good snakes in the area but they were gartner snakes and he assured them that they were safe to be around. They seemed to just be digging in the dirt and he could hear some of them complaining about the sun which meant that they were trying to escape the hard rays.

When they finally got to the bottom of the peak, Reggie saw something about the village in the distance. "Hey...is that a...snake statue?"

They went more towards the village and there indeed was a snake statue just at the entrance to the village and it was almost as big a house. They walked into the village and saw that there were a few snakes slithering by with people right at their toes, much in the way that Tyler and Chaos were sometimes. There were a few paintings of snakes on a few of the houses and more snake statues scattered here and there and a giant snake statue bigger than any house in the village at the center. Obviously, the people in this place had their lives revolved around snakes. Just then, Brad felt a hand touch his shoulder that wasn't one of his friends and he yelped and they turned to see who it was.

"You? What are you doing?" the man in about his thirties asked. He had a snake gauntlet on his left wrist and had a brown spotted snake wrapped on his other shoulder. He was obviously a guard.

"Err...nothing. We're just passing through," Jacke said looking at the sword fastened to his belt.

"Passing through? There's no trails leading to this village so no one would be 'passing' through here if their lives depended on it." He then went for his belt and while they expected him to draw his sword, he surprised them by drawing a wand. "If you're here to cause trouble."

"Wait, you're a wizard?" Reggie said eyeing the wand.

"Yes, now could you tell me who you are?" He didn't lower his wand. "If you're muggles here to cause destruction to our village then you made the wrong choice as it was to end your lives here."

"No, no, we're not here to cause trouble." Tyler would've laughed as he said this. Somehow, this situation seemed very familiar to him and the guard reminded him a certain someone they met that summer. "We're not muggles looking for a fight with wizards. We're wizards too."

As if by cue, the four of them pulled out their own wands for the guard to see. "Oh, I'm so sorry there, please except my deepest apologies," he said as he pocketed his own wand. "The story around the magical villages are that the lording muggles in the region are starting to be a bit paranoid and started to hunt for any wizard stragglers they happen to stumble upon. You can't be too careful these days, especially now that the muggles are so afraid of us now. Anyway, what brings four young wizards such as yourselves way out here on your own."

"Err, where exactly are we?" Jacke said looking at more snake statues and snake paintings and the everything else that had snakes on them in this village.

"Oh my apologies, Bartholomew Trihorn but everyone hears calls me Bart and this is my friend Oaron," he said fingering the snake on his arm. Welcome young wizards to the Serpent Soul Village, home to the world's greatest collection of parselmouths."

After he said that sentence, Tyler's heart nearly dropped to his knees. A Parselmouth village? He looked towards the village again and indeed saw some of the villagers speaking to a few of the snakes on the ground and some to the ones on their shoulders.

"This is a parselmouth village?" Brad asked unwilling to believe it.

"Why yes. Is there a problem?" Bart asked with raised eyebrows.

"No...it's just that...we never seen one before." Tyler jumped in before anyone else could make an answer.

"Well of course you wouldn't have. This is the only village of it's kind. There are parselmouths scattered here and there but this is the only village that has it's entire number of inhabitants as parselmouths." His eyes went down and Tyler saw that he was looking at his snake key hanging on his neck. "Nice snake you have there. Are you a parselmouth yourself?"

"Yeeess, I am," he couldn't help but stutter a little bit. He was still in shock.

"Oh, what about you three? Are you parselmouths as well?" They shook their heads at him. "Oh, well you may still stay. We love having some visitors in our village from time to time. I must return to my guard duties but if you need help then ask someone or you could ask one of the local snakes," he said the last bit looking at Tyler. "Well, I'm off." Bart disappeared off away from the village to continue his rounds while the Seekers were left there pondering what they've just discovered.

"Tyler, did you hear or read anything about parselmouth villages at your home or something?" Jacke asked as he repocketed his wand.

"No, well...I did know that there were parselmouth families but that's about it, I didn't dream that there were so many one time."

"This village seems pretty average even though it's filled with parselmouths. Sure, they can turn down the amount of snake statues a little bit but other than that, it seems to be a peaceful place," Brad said looking into the eyes of another snake statue.

"I still don't understand one thing," Reggie said as he put his arms to his side and took another look around.

"What's that?"

"Tyler...if there are these many parselmouths around then how come you and your family are the only ones left?"

(_'sss_)

The Seekers had decided to stay in the village for a day compared to another night without a bed and standing watch. Also, from what they heard from a few of the children in the village, it was having a festival and they thought it might be fun to see how they would party. The center of the village was filled with the sounds of flutes, drumbeats and cheers of the people dancing and having fun. Reggie asked a good number of the girls his age if they would like to dance and a few giggled before they turned him down or held out their hand for him to take. Brad just danced with the flow of the music and even attracted some cheers. Jacke busied himself with the food that was there and drank a good amount of cider and lemonade. To the three of them, they forgot seeing these people as parselmouths and started seeing them as regular people much in the way they were about Tyler. The dancing that everyone was doing seemed very fun and they even had everyone cleared the stage so that the snakes in the village could have a time to dance and even though it was bizarre to see, it was in a silly and funny kind of way. There also some wonderful exhibitions like what was shockingly a fire elemental making streams of fire become snakes and other designs in the air dance or play for the crowd's enjoyment. The presence of other elementals was surprising to Jacke and Brad but not to Reggie for he remembered what Mr. Dale had said about Europe being full of them around this time and the Ministry hadn't outlawed it yet...if it even existed yet.

The only one that wasn't in the mood for fun and games was Tyler as he found a nice quiet place by a man-made fountain of a wizard and witch with snakes on their shoulders spouting water from their wands and the snake's mouth. Reggie's question burned through Tyler's mind all day. Why was his family all alone if there were so many parselmouths. If they were in hiding then it would make sense why he'd never seen another one but there weren't any in hiding except them. When it came down to hiding, he wondered how the world regarded them all as evil in the first place. The way that the guard Bart told it, this village was very well linked to the rest of the wizarding population like any wizard dwelling so what changed it? He supposed it was one of those questions he would never learn the answer to.

He would've stayed alone longer but a little boy had walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He looked to be about four to six years old and he had dark black hair and violet eyes. "Excuse me mister, but aren't you going to head to the square for the festival?"

"Not right now...what about you? You're not at the festival."

"I got tired. My parents and brother are still having fun but I was tired so I came here. This is my favorite place and I saw you and don't look tired."

"Hmm...maybe not physically. Just tired of what's been happening to my life lately."

"Wow...what's your name?"

This boy seemed to have a lot of energy for someone who claimed that he was exhausted but he had to remember that he was still very young so maybe it was same for little kids this time as his. "I'm Tyler." He went to shake the boy's hand. "What's yours kid?"

"I'm Cory. Cory Slytherin."

Tyler eyes nearly buldged out of his sockets when the boy said his name. After a few seconds, he had calmed down and went into rational thought which he feared might have been drawn into him from Reggie. This was a village of parselmouths so naturally, his family ancestors most likely might have lived here in the past. "Cory right, are you by any chance...related to Salazar Slytherin."

"You mean grandpa Salazar?"

So, Salazar Slytherin was this boy's grandfather meaning that he was one of his ancestors. "I'm trying to get to Hogwarts. Can you tell me anything about it?"

"You mean my grandpa and his friends' school? I can't wait until I'm old enough to go. It's already the best place to go. My dad told me how he made it about twenty years before I was born. It's going to be legendary one day."

Wow, that was a shocker. Judging from how young this boy was and from what he just said, Hogwarts was still in the process of being new and the founders hadn't broken up yet. When that thought crossed Tyler's mind, he had a dangerous thought. One that he had promised Reggie that wouldn't happen but it was too tempting to not try.

'I'm sorry Reggie. I know that we had to assure you that we wouldn't and couldn't do but this is something that I have to do for the good of my family.' he thought as the boy started to tug on his arm.

"Come on Tyler, the party's still on. Let's go have fun."

"I thought you just said that you were tired."

"I'm not tired anymore."

"Why not?" Tyler said surrendering to the boy. He was his ancestor and that made him his elder and his parents have always told them to respect his elders but I don't think they meant when you see them as little kids in the past.

Cory took him to meet his parents Edmund and Josephine Slytherin and Tyler was again taken back by meeting more of his ancestors. Edmund Slytherin had deep honey blond hair, black eyes and was about 6 feet tall. His wife Josephine was a head shorter than him and had wavy and long black hair that reached the middle of her shoulders and had the same violet eyes that her son had inherited from her. He introduced himself and said how proud he was to meet more parselmouths like himself and they seemed to like him. He asked Edmund about how far Hogwarts was and he told him that his father's school was from the village.

"Oh, well if you used brooms then you would be able to arrive at Hogwarts in a few hours."

"Sorry but my friends and I don't have any brooms with us."

"That's a shame. Why are the four of you heading there precisely? How'd you hear about it if you're not familiar with this land?"

"I've heard a few stories that my father came across and we decided to see it for ourselves."

"Well I can say that you won't be disappointed. Quite of few of the parents in this town decided to try it and sent their children there and they haven't been complaining yet."

There was a question that he was sure that every Hogwarts student had wondered one time or another and now he had the chance to know. "Excuse me, Edmund, but I've wondered why exactly was the school called...Hogwarts anyway?"

Then he and his wife laughed when he asked. "Oh...that's simple. You see, my father's friend Godric Gryffindor, he was the one that named it. Claimed that it was in memory of a funny incident that the four of them went through to build the school. I don't have all the details because my father refused to tell me exactly how they built it but he said that Godric had fought some giant boar and given him a few warts to catch him off guard to defeat him and it made him funny looking."

'A giant boar? Wait..." Tyler's memories of a certain guardian pig called Rams came into picture. He could imagine how warts could make the already grumpy pig angry or maybe that's what made him angry...anyway it was still a funny vision. He even joined in on the laughing at that one. "It does sound a bit silly."

"Yes, well I'm sure that you'll enjoy being there. When they first made up the idea, it did sound ludicrous on teaching young wizards at a school but with their success, it's starting to inspire many other places to do the same. Already, I'm hearing about a new school that's being built over somewhere in Greenland called...Durmstrang Institute I believe. It's getting to be so beneficial to cooperate in groups that the public is even started to create the first ever wizarding government in history. We're still in the process of voting it's name but it seems stuck between the 'Ministry of Magic' or 'New World Wand Order."

"Really?" The more he talked with his ancestors than the more that Tyler felt like he learned about history more than in the last 3 years by Professor Binns. "But, I'm sure that it won't have a head or head(s) as famous as the Hogwarts Four."

"The Hogwarts Four? Hmm...that's sounds good, it has a very catchy sound to it. I should write to my father about that. I'm sure that he and the others would love the sound of that."

Now this was getting creepy. Now he found out that he was the one to give them that famous name? He supposed that the name had to come in somewhere in the past but he never expected that it would be from him centuries before he or even his grandparents parents were even born. 'Traveling into the past is really starting to hurt my head.' he thought as he rubbed the sides in comforting circles.

"Something wrong?" Cory asked as a few snakes jumped at the beat.

"No...just a little headache. I look forward to meeting the four of them. My friends and I were thinking of actually spending a month at Hogwarts before we went home."

"Really? Well, allow me to help. I'll loan you four of my brooms." Cory said jumping from where he was standing.

"No, I don't want you to go to the trouble."

"I insist," Edmund cut in. "Besides, my father could just have a few house elves deliver them back here. My son seems to have taken a liking to you. Why don't you and your friends stay over with us for the night and you could head out first thing in the morning." When Edmund said this, Cory screamed "yeah" in only a way that a child would and his wife Josephine grabbed his shoulder and nodded her greetings.

"That's so kind, thank you. I wonder if there's a way to make it up to you that I can do."

"Well, I believe there is one thing." Edmund said with a mischievous gleam coming over him.

His wife caught on to him and slapped his back. "Edmund, dear, don't start getting excited."

"What? What's wrong?" Tyler asked with a suspicious look of his own.

"Don't worry about it. You see, my husband happens to love parsel dueling but he's beaten almost everyone in Serpent Soul and I think he wants to face someone new."

"Really? A parsel duel?" He'd never had one against anyone other than his dad or grandfather. This was a rare treat. "I'd love to." Then his smile went down almost instantly. "But, I forgot, I don't have my familiar traveling with me."

"Not a problem. Just ask one of the snakes in the village to see if one of them might want to. I know a few would love to try to outstage me and my serpent Pyron."

At that moment, everyone in the village was now having fun and there wasn't a soul anywhere that wasn't. Tyler and Edmund went for the center to have their battle in plain sight of everyone and even Jacke, Reggie and Brad, who had heard of parsel duels from their friend have never actually seen one were on their toes. Tyler found a snake that called herself Miltright and she agreed to help in the battle. Tyler had to hand it to his ancestor and his familiar, they were tough. Edmund really knew how to stay on his serpent during the fight and he also happened to be a wind elemental and tried to make Tyler crash to the floor whenever he and Miltright were high up but he held his ground. It took a bit of hard work and energy but Tyler was able to overpower Edmund with his barrage of handy spells, charms and curses that he picked up from each of his friends to make his familiar worn out and to incapacitate Edmund.

(_'sss_)

"That was so cool; the way that you and your snake charged head on at him and his with that wall of lightning you made around yourself," Jacke said recalling the match.

"That was the most spectacular thing I've ever seen," Reggie said shaking his head in excitement.

"And how you disarmed him when your snake whacked the other one in the head with her tail." Brad finished.

They were in a guest room at his ancestor's house but Tyler was careful not to reveal to them that they were his ancestors to avoid their predicted arguing on safety. Tyler had settled to feeling proud whenever one of his friends complimented him on his battle earlier that day. It was a lovely warming house much in the way that the mansion was. Tyler told them how Edmund and Cory would loan them brooms and they couldn't but be thankful for that lucky break that eliminated the need for them to travel solely on foot for days on end.

(_'sss_)

Cory came into their rooms at about a quarter to seven, according to their watches, and shook each of them awake. "Wake up, it's a whole new day."

Each of them had a drained look to their eyes until a good splash of water to the face and the promise of flying woke them fully up. For them, except Reggie, it had been months since they had took off on brooms. Even Reggie missed it as he perferred it over flapping your own wings any day of the week. Edmund, Josephine and Cory went to see them off.

"Thanks again for the brooms Edmund." Tyler said as he mounted his.

"It's nothing really. Those are some of my oldest ones and they could use a bit of time out in the skies. Besides, if it'll help you meet my father and his friends faster than by all means, take them."

"We had a great time here." Jacke said before he kicked himself off into the air.

"Hope to meet you again," Brad said before he went off with a yelp of excitement.

"We're off," Reggie said before he took off.

Tyler just took one look at his ancestors. In a way, they reminded him of his parents and himself. 'I guess even some appearances are heriditary after a thousand years,' he thought as he went off into the sky to join his friends.

They pulled a few stunts in the air and even up at the clouds as they were off. It was such a beautiful day that you just wanted to go as fast as you could and scream. The four of them fooled around and played as they flew for about five hours straight until Reggie caught sight of a castle in the far distance...Hogwarts.

(_'sss_)

**End of Chapter 12**

Dark672: Glad you thought that it was.

AidanPryde: You're a new reader huh? I'm happy that I interested another reader with my stories. I hope to hear more from you in the future.

Author Notes:

Well...now they've reached Hogwarts and you could be guaranteed that even though they're students, it will seem like new (because technically, it is) but that's not the point. I hope you like the way that I made the parselmouths out as it ties in with everything as a whole. As for how I portrayed how Hogwarts was named, the idea was inspired to me by that Energy Hog commercial as those pigs reminded me of the boar guardian Rams that I invented and it hit me like that. The next chapter will have the long awaited meeting of the Hogwarts Four and the student body from a thousand years behind the Seekers time. Please send your reviews.

High Serpent King


	13. Hogwarts and the Hogwarts Four

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

(_'sss_)

Chapter 13: Hogwarts and the Hogwarts Four 

The towers of the castle were in sight and the closer that they flew towards them then the clearer the rest of the school became. The forest near the school was also coming into view and it seemed to be as much as it is in their own time when they were overhead. The four of them landed right on the edge of the forest at the borderline between it and the grounds. They were right near where Hagrid's Hut was supposed to be but obviously it hadn't been built yet. They looked up at the school where they would be attending about a thousand years from now and saw that it didn't look anything different. The castle still looked inviting and gave off a feeling of something new and exciting that wasn't felt in their time. The lake was still there but there didn't seem to be a giant squid as there was in their own time. Some things that were here seemed out of place compared to what they were used to about Hogwarts from their time. One thing was that scattered about where a small number of sheep were grazing on the grass. There were also a lot of birds hovering over in the school's skies that weren't just owls. Tyler even saw a snake or two slithering off in the grass and doing various things; this place also had one more thing that was out of place. There wasn't anyone around and they couldn't even see anyone in the distance.

"Where is everyone?" Tyler said in wake of the tenseful silence.

"Can't guess. Reggie, what time is it?" Brad said as he walked around a sheep.

He pulled back his sleeve and checked his watch and saw that it was close to noon. "I guess everyone's either having classes or having lunch."

"Well, why don't we go in and see?" Jacke said starting towards the castle.

They went in on towards the front entrance and saw that the doors were open. They went through and then that's when they saw some people: students. The people they saw had on black robes that were similiar to their own school robes but there were slight significant differences. The robes had a badge on them like theirs but it was the Hogwarts Coat of Arms instead of house emblems. There were also hoods on them and the hoods where the only thing of color on them. The hoods were of red, green, yellow and blue scattered across the people they saw. Obviously, this was their system of telling their houses apart. Looking at themselves, they saw that they were going to stick out like a sore thumb since they had on their house colors instead of black robes like everyone else.

"Hello. Who are you?" The four of them turned and came up to an older student, maybe a sixth year hufflepuff, towering over them.

"Err...we're new and we're just passing through for a visit." Tyler spoke up immediately.

"Well, then you would have to be going to one of our teachers. I think Sir Gryffindor is eating in the Great Hall. You could go see him."

They took off for the Great Hall like the student had told them too. Every step felt like ten. They were after all about to meet one of the Hogwarts Four in the flesh. They reached the doors to the Great Hall but for some reason they weren't opening and that was due to the fact that the four of them were too tensed up to even put their arms in the position to push them open. They would've stayed that way for a while but there were two boys, about their age, standing behind them.

"Well, are you two going to open the door or not?" one in a yellow hood asked impatiently.

"If you don't mind, that is? We're just trying to go and have something to eat, that's all," a student with a green hood asked with no hidden sarcasm.

Jacke moved out of their way quickly and the both of them pushed on through into the Great Hall. When the doors opened, what they saw blew their minds. The Great Hall that they were used to looked exactly the same with the four long tables with a few here and there having something to eat but it was what was in the front of the Hall that surprised them. There was a shorter staff table than in their time and from what they could see, there were only four chairs. The chairs themselves were very exquisite as there was one made of silver with a red cushion bottom and back with snakes designed as the armrests. Right next to it was a gold one with a green cushioning and had a lion head at the top of the back rest. Then there was a bronze chair with blue cushions built in and had wings on either side of the back. Lastly was a yellow cushioned black metal chair that they could see clawed feet at the bottom of the legs.

Only the gold one had someone in it and that someone had to be the great Godric Gryffindor. He had a red and yellow knight type garmet under a set of sparkling green robes that looked of the finest material. Hanging over his chair was a combined sword and wand belt that they could barely see the wand but could see a silver sword with a silver hilt encrusted with rubies hanging with it. The wand struck a cord with the four of them but especially Jacke becasue he could tell that it was his which wasn't supposed to be shocking as he already knew that his wand used to be Gryffindor's. Godric Gryffindor himself was something to look at in his own right. His age as of now wasn't easy to determine but he didn't seem old and yet he didn't seem young either. He had red hair in a shade that was similiar to Jacke's that was peering off a black pointed wizards hat that seemed somehow familiar but it just wouldn't click. Gryffindor had an air of proudness around him like how it felt to be around Jacke when he was a lion. He had warm blue eyes and seemed to just be relaxing himself as he ate his food.

The four of them stood there completely star struck at seeing this legend and stayed that way until, what seemed to be a third year Ravenclaw, go up to him and point them out which made Gryffindor wave them over.

"I understand that you are visiting the school. Is this correct?" His voice sounded ancient and powerful with a good hint of bravery behind it.

"Err...yes." Jacke took to twindling with his fingers while he spoke those two sounds.

"Well...if you are here to attend the school then I speak for myself and my friends when I say welcome to Hogwarts. Excuse my manners...I am Godric Gryffindor."

"We know," Brad said mystified.

"Beg Pardon?" He said with a bemused look.

Tyler immediately caught Brad's slip. "Oh, we were at the Serpent Soul Village and Edmund Slytherin told us about the four of you and the school."

Gryffindor seemed to except this. "Oh, wait. Salazar did say that his son had wrote him an owl message about new visitors to the school. So, you're the four young travelers that Edmund spoke of. Which of you is Tyler Solemn?"

Tyler sheepishly raised his hand. He didn't get it, he wasn't this shy around people for simply harmless conversations. It probably was due to the fact that it was a legendary wizard from this time that he was speaking to. "I am sir."

"Ah...well, might I say that the name you called us was simply marvelous. My friends Rowena and Helga thought it sounded adorable and Salazar had thought that it seemed like a good title for catching ears but me...I thought it a warming, unique way of naming the four of us."

Tyler scratched the back of his head feeling a tad embarrassed but if he had hadn't been so intent on keeping his face on Gryffindor then he would've noticed that his friends were looking at him in suspicion and confusion.

"What name did you give them Tyler?" Reggie asked resisting the urge to give a pointed look in front of Gryffindor.

"Oh, just...The Hogwarts Four."

"Oh, well alright then." Brad said shrugging.

"Well, could you kindly tell me who three of you are?" Godric Gryffindor asked the others.

"Reginald Falkner." Reggie shook his hand.

"Brad Carter." Brad also shook the hand.

"Jacke Walker." For some reason, Godric seemed to be looking at him like he was something from the back of his mind that he was trying to place. "Something wrong?"

"No...I hope you'll accept my apologies. It's just that...I think I've met you before? You're surname also sounds a little familiar."

"Really? I'm sure I never met you before my life...I mean in my life." Jacke corrected his slip when Tyler and Brad slapped his sides under their robes. "My surname is a pretty common one too. You're probably thinking of someone else."

"Well, you're free to wander the grounds if you like but I must ask that you do not disturb the classes in session. The others are teaching right now and I must get going myself but you'll be summoned later so we could sort you."

"Oh, that's not necessary. We're only going to stay for three weeks. There's no need for you four to go to such formalities." Reggie said putting a stop to the idea of another sorting. The first one was stimulating enough and besides, they already have a house.

"Nonsense, even if you're time here is going to be limited, it still would be nice that you were a part of the traditions here. It'll only take a few moments and that's it. We'll send a student to collect you when we are ready."

When they left the Great Hall, they went over on the grounds to the tree that they usually go to when they want to just think. Amazingly, it was still there.

"What are we going to do?" Reggie asked them in fright.

"Well for one thing. Calm down Reggie. They're just going to sort us, it's not like they're going to intimidate us."

"That's not what I meant." Reggie said turning to glare at him. "I can guess that we would be sorted exactly where we are now but that's beside the point. The point is that you never told us about those things with Edmund."

"What do you mean?"

"Tyler, you never told us that Edmund was one of your ancestors. That's what Reggie means."

"I didn't think it was important Jacke. Besides, what would you have done if I did?"

Reggie put his fingers to his head to block out the stress that was threatening to come out. "Simple, we would've gotten away from the village sooner. Tyler, this is your family line that we're dealing with here. I still don't know how you talked me into coming here in the first place."

"Reggie, you have to relax. Nothing happened right?"

"What are you talking about. You..." he started but Brad interrupted.

"He did what? The founders were meant to be called that. It just turns out that Tyler is the one that did that."

Jacke looked at Brad and Tyler in a funny way. "Wait...so Tyler was supposed to be in this time to give them that nickname?"

"I...I guess I was." Tyler was feeling as confused as Jacke looked.

"I'm guessing that Tyler must've been here in the past to give them that name before he was even born." Brad said shrugging.

Tyler, Jacke and even Reggie now were looking confused and were starting to get headaches thinking about that. They guessed that thinking about time travel can do that.

"Still...try to be more careful. We can't let on that we know what we do okay?"

"Reggie, worry not, we'll remember." Tyler said crossing his heart.

"Promise on it." Reggie said pointing specifically on Tyler.

"We promise." they chanted although Tyler had his fingers tied behind his back that entire time.

Just then, they heard a cry of someone yelling "Enough." They got up and ran to see who it was and saw that it was a group of kids with someone in the middle getting pushed around like a rag doll. He had a green hood on his robes which meant that he was a Slytherin and he seemed to be their age, in fact, all of them seemed to be. There were five people pushing him around and according to their hoods they were 1 of each house and 2 ravenclaws that were twins.

"Leave him alone." Jacke cried out catching their attention.

"Leave. This doesn't concern you." the hufflepuff in the gang cried out.

"Picking on someone with five against one...yeah, that does concern me." Jacke said standing his ground.

"Who are you anyway?" the gryffindor asked with a hard tone.

"We're people that can see when others are being snotty." Tyler said as he and the others went to stand with Jacke. "Now, why don't you leave the guy alone?"

"Count yourself lucky." the slytherin said to the one on the ground before the five of them left.

"Well, it's nice to see that some things stay the same in school, including bullies," Brad whispered to them before they nodded and went over to help the slytherin boy on the ground.

"You okay?" Reggie asked as he extended a hand to help him up.

A closer look at him, they saw a very dark shade of black hair and black eyes that seemed to remind them of someone. "Yes. I didn't recall asking for help though."

"Nonsense. You wouldn't have been able to hold the five of them off." Tyler said trying to make him hear the voice of reason, again influenced by Reggie.

"Well, thank you just the same." He brushed himself off and was starting to walk away until Tyler stopped him. He didn't know why but there was something about him that reminded him of someone. "Why were those five attacking you?"

"Just a disagreement." Tyler decided to let that one go since it was obviously more than that. "Those five are always causing uproars in the castle and I paid the price for trying to end one of their...crusades. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Could you at least tell us your name?"

"It's Bryon Black, now will you let me be?"

He didn't wait for a response and just went off towards the castle with a stressful expression but it didn't matter because Tyler was in shock. 'No wonder that guy reminded me of someone. He has Regulus' hair and his black eyes. It's one of his ancestors.'

Jacke saw his friend staring off after the guy they just helped and tapped him on the shoulder snapping him out of his stupor. "Tyler...you okay mate?"

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking that's all."

"Well c'mon. Brad thought that we might check the quidditch pitch."

Tyler became excited at this. "Yeah, let's see how that is like in this time."

They walked by to where the quidditch pitch was to find that it wasn't there. Instead, in it's place was a different kind of arena that resembled what the seekers saw at the NYWU. There were four long pillars of stone with colorful glows coming from them and behind the perimeter of them were stands. In the center was the open grass field and already there were four people in there. They were locked in some kind of combat. Two of them were running side by side, facing the other two who were running with them as well. Then suddenly, one of the pairs launched what was unmistakingly an elemental attack that looked like two beams of fire at the opposing pair. The other pair jumped to a height that no ordinary person would have been able to accomplish and one of them held his finger up high and then a wall of water sprung from the ground and consumed the other two in a ocean type wave. The four of them could see that the two that were in the wave were trying to swim their way through it but the water was too tough. When water was reaching for the stands it seemed to hit a wall but there was nothing there as if it collided with an invisible wall, however, the pillars had started to glow more brightly when that happened. That meant that the pillars were creating some kind of ward that prevented the elemental attacks from accidentally hitting the audience so the competitors didn't have to worry and could have all their focus towards their battle. The other elemental that had landed from the jump with the water elemental extended his hand and a sort of spray came out. It was a blue sparkling color and when it made contact with the water, the whole thing became a rock hard foundation of ice. The two that were trapped in the water were frozen along with it and looked like ice sculptors except that you could see their clothes through the ice outline. The other two elementals started to jump and whoop.

"Yeah, we did it."

"We beat them again."

Back with the seekers, they were looking at the fabulous display that they just saw.

"Can you believe it? That was incredible." Brad was close to drooling at that point.

"Could that have been...an E battle. A true E battle?" Jacke became breathless after he finished that sentence for he hadn't breathed on gasp of air since they started to see that display.

"Must've been. Remember what Mr. Dale said. Hogwarts had elementals come and represent it in the Cosmos Tournament at this time. There must be a lot of elementals here if they have E battles instead of quidditch matches."

"Wait...Reggie, this could be the answer to our prayers." Tyler said suddenly. Sometimes good ideas just came to you.

"What are you on about?" Jacke asked looking from him to the stadium.

"Don't you see? We needed to have help in getting the proper training and coaching for E battling right? And since here at Hogwarts past they have E battles being so popular..."

"Then we actually could get real lessons on how to compete." Reggie said catching on.

"Tyler...you're brilliant." Jacke said with a grin.

"Yeah I know. It's about time I got the proper acknowledgement for it." Tyler said holding his head up like a king.

"Don't worry, we'll throw you a parade." Tyler could easily tell that he was teasing him with that remark. "Let's go down there."

The four of them took off at a run for the stadium to see those four kids. The ones that one took out their wands and fired Reductor curses at the ice and broke the other two out. It turns out that the two in the ice were a slytherin and hufflepuff while the winning two were a hufflepuff and ravenclaw. They looked at the approaching four and replaced their wands to their belts.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Brad commented as they reached them.

The four of them looked at each other like he just said Flying seemes okay. The slytherin spoke up. "What, this skirmish? It was just a practice run."

"Yeah, it's nothing too special. Haven't you seen an E battle before," the ravenclaw asked.

"No...not really. We just recently became elementals and...we haven't had time to see one with our travels." Brad said trying to sound formal for the past.

The hufflepuff that had paired with the slytherin shrugged. "Oh, well that's too bad. It's a really great sport. The best one ever. There's not another one that can ever compare to it."

The other hufflepuff shook his head at his rantings. "Please Benton, you're raving. You became elementals huh? What kind are you?"

The Seekers each told them what type they were and the four of them shook their heads at them. The ravenclaw spoke again. "Very good combination that the four of you have."

"Thank you." Reggie said bowing before he recalled something that he saw during their battle. "Hey, how did the two of you jump that high to avoid those attacks and run with that kind of stamina?"

Then the four elementals laughed like Reggie as if he just asked them how to wave the wand for a simple Alohomora Spell.

"We're sorry," the slytherin quickly apologized. "We forgot that you just said that you recently became elementals. When an elemental trains, he/she could use the power of their elements to build up the capabilities in their own body to be more stamatical. The human body goes through changes when the Elemental Potion is drunk."

When he explained it to Reggie, something started to make sense to him. During the start of their journey, when they walked for the entire day on their first and second day here, Reggie noticed that he was able to make the journey even if he needed to rest. He had never been able to hike as a child as he got really tired from it very quickly but had been able to do that kind of traveling. He had assumed it was due to his mind being on the excitement of being in the past instead of walking but now it seemed it was due to his elemental powers making him have more stamina.

"Speaking of which. I'm in the mood for some ale." the hufflepuff called Benton said as he clapped his hands together.

"Great. Let's go and make sure that we find a place that Madam Hufflepuff won't catch us again. Pleasure meeting you both." the ravenclaw said as they took off.

Brad watched them go with an impressed look. "Ya know, the more of the past that we see, the more I like it then the present. Except of course for the lack of muggle technology."

"What are you talking about?" Reggie asked his friend. He was completely at a loss at what his best friend's meaning was.

"It's the wizards that we meet. They're all so...tolerant. I mean, already we've found wizards from different houses training and hanging out together. They even bully together here. It's so different from school in our time."

"Well...Brad of course. The reason that the rivalry happened was..." Reggie took a side look at Tyler who took the time to inhale deeply and walk on ahead of them. "because of Tyler's ancestor," he said as he watched Tyler from his back.

"Shut up." Jacke said from the corner of his mouth.

Tyler walked on to observe the arena from it's center. He wanted to distract himself at what Brad and Reggie were talking about and the feeling that he got did just that. For some strange reason, he felt like being able to fight as hard as he could to have the best time and to please an audience that would fill every seat. It kind of reminded him of when he first started to play quidditch with his friends.

('_sss_)

After they went around the arena, they headed back for the castle but saw the portal to the Creation Temple in the forest. "Anyone up for paying Orichai a visit?" Jacke said holding back a laugh.

"Jacke, Orichai hasn't even met us yet remember?" Reggie said shaking his head at him in annoyance.

"I know that Reggie, I was just joking. You need to stop taking everything so seriously once in a while."

"Sorry, it's just that, coming here has already boggled our minds and it's only been less than a week. The things that we learned: a race of parselmouths, the tablet of time, meeting Tyler's ancestors, meeting the four founders in a few moments, our elemental powers giving us more physical athletic strength. It's too much for even me to take in at once."

"Someone as brainy as you?" Tyler asked in a denial tone.

"Yes! Even I could be a little overcome with learning too you know." The three of them laughed at the thought but Reggie simply glared at them before he let a chuckle escape him. "Okay, I'll try to loosen myself up a little more. I know I've been on everyone's case,"

"Really?" Jacke asked with sarcasm making Brad and Tyler glare at him.

"Anyway," Reggie said with a very high tone. "it's going to be less...for the time that we're here."

"Too much to hope for but we'll try that like you'll try yours." Jacke and Brad bursted out laughing at that while Reggie crossed his arms and blew at his hair.

Just then a crow kawed at them and then transformed into a gryffindor girl. "You're all expected by our teachers in Sir Gryffindor's office." After the shock of meeting the crow animagus, they followed her up the stairs to Gryffindor's office. During their trip, they noticed the lack of ghosts that Hogwarts usually had and the lack of Filch or his cat. The gryffindor gir had eventually led them to a gyffin statue. Tyler recognized this place as Professor Dumbledore's future office. The girl stood over to the statue and tapped it with her wand. "Sirs and Madams, I brought to you the four that you've requested."

The statue moved aside and the staircase flew up and the four of them stepped on it and climbed up to the office which was open. The office looked very different from when Tyler had seen it in his first year when he had set that stunt in the Great Hall to be able to get phoenix ash for the Elemental Potion. There were no portraits of former Headmasters but there were three portraits in the room already. One was of two woman together holding hands as they bowed and two men with their arms over each other's shoulders smiling out. The third was a group portrait of the four people together and was seemed to be the school behind them. There was a great golden lion with emeralds for eyes at either side of the office that seemed to be finely done. The room itself had many fine shields with different crests all over them and the walls had a great shade of golden color with green specks here and there.

In there stood Godric Gryffindor sitting at a table but he wasn't alone. In there were three other people, a man and two women, that the four of them would've never dreamed to meet in person like they had when they first met Gryffindor. One was a woman with glasses over her gray eyes and was wearing an eagle brooch on her blue robes and had her light brown hair tied in a bun. The other had a flower in her hair and had a light caramel colored wizard hat on over her dark hair that was starting to have gray lines and was wearing a dress robe of bright yellow with sparkling jewelry over some of it. The last man was sporting a blood red robe over a green garmet with a sword belt under it. The sword was covered by the long red robe but it was his eyes that were parculiar. They were a light shade of black as was his long and wavy hair and had a beard that was starting to grow long. Gryffindor stood up and walked over to them.

"Well, I'd love for the four of you to meet the others who made Hogwarts with me." He waved his hands off over to the three people behind him. "The one with the beautiful garmets is fair Helga Hufflepuff"

"Pleased to meet you," the woman in the jewels and yellow robes said giving them a womanly curtsy. "You seem like such fine young men."

"The genius woman in the glasses is Rowena Ravenclaw." Godric said as he continued with the introductions.

"Please Godric. I'm more intelligent than genius could give credit for." She said as she bowed to them and while the others smiled in amusement.

"Yes quite. Oh, and this here is my good friend, the sly Salazar Slytherin."

Tyler looked at his ancestor with a blank stare as he went to them and shook their hands. "Welcome to Hogwarts young ones. It's nice to see new younglings traveling together to build a name for themselves and might I say that I love those robes."

They muttered a thanks to Slytherin while Godric put his hand on his shoulder. "Salazar, ladies, this is Brad Carter, Reginald Falkner, Jacke Walker, and Tyler Solemn." He said pointing to each one as he said their names but his finger lingered on Tyler. "This one is the one that Salazar's son Edmund wrote about who gave us that marvelous name."

"It's nothing of concern really." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"My son wrote about how you bested him in a parsel duel. Perhaps I might have the pleasure of having one with you sometime."

"Yes, that would be...enjoyable," Tyler said shaking hands with his most famous ancestor.

"Maybe the four of you will be able to come out with your skills even better than they are now thanks to our help," Gryffindor said staring at each one of them.

"Yes, hopefully when you go back on with your travels, you could spread your stories to all the villages and sites about how great the four of us are," Slytherin said with a proud smile.

"Godric, Salazar," Ravenclaw said as she went to them. "I know you two would love to keep talking with them but we do have a school full of students to attend to and Helga and I have still have a few lessons to give before the end of the day."

"Right, Godric, should we start then?" Slytherin said rolling up his sleeves.

"Of course, let's start then shall we?" Gryffindor said as he went over to his desk for his wand. "Mr. Carter, could you stand before us please?"

Brad took one last look at the three of his friends before he stood next to the founders. All of them had their wand pointed toward him. Hufflepuff must've sensed his discomfort because she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Not to worry dear. We're just going to sort you with a placement style spell, nothing to worry about. Our wands will glow and then flicker out. Whomever's wand is still glowing will be whose house you're in. Our wands will detect where you are best suited by your overall personality and mind."

Brad nodded showing that he understood. 'It's kind of like the sorting hat except that it's with wand pointed at you instead of something put over your head.' he thought as he took another look at them. After Brad had that thought, he looked at Gryffindor's head and then realized where he had seen that hat before. It was the Hogwarts Sorting Hat before Godric Gryffindor had enchanted it to come alive.

The four of them were muttering under their breaths and then their wand tips started to have glows of black, bronze, silver and gold with each respective founder. Brad felt a warming feeling going throughout his body all the way to his fingertips and then the wands' tips went out except for Hufflepuff's or his or what would be his that remain with the black glow.

"That settles that," Ravenclaw said as she placed a hufflepuff robe that she conjured out of thin air into Brad's shoulders. "Next please."

Reggie decided to go next and Brad gave him a thumbs up as Reggie went passed him to be where he had been standing. The founders muttered again and the sorting took place for Reggie as it had for Brad. He too felt the warm feeling that overtook him and he didn't feel surprised when it was Ravenclaw's wand, his future wand that stayed lit. "Thank you," Reggie said as he was handed robes from Ravenclaw like Brad had.

Tyler jumped ahead of Jacke to have his turn. The four founders performed the spell and Slytherin actually grinned widely when Tyler was chosen for his house. Tyler gave one last look at his ancestor before he took Ravenclaw's conjured robes and joined Reggie and Brad at the sidelines.

Jacke was the last to go and inside, he felt like he had nothing in there to cling to. The sorting spell had started and Gryffindor's wand remained glowing gold meaning that each of the seekers had been resorted to where they were meant to go all along. After all, if the founders specifically chose you then it's a surefire thing. "I'm sure I'll feel up to being in your house Mr. Gryffindor."

"Salazar and I don't take kindly to being called mister here. We prefer 'sir' from our students."

"Yes, it makes them feel more chummly" Hufflepuff said teasing them while Ravenclaw hid her laughter under her hand over her mouth.

The two of them sideglanced the girls before they turned themselves again to the Seekers. "While on the subject. Helga and Rowena are to be called 'Madam' as it helps to "mature" the students," Slytherin said while he and Gryffindor used air quotes at mature giving them a full female's glare from the ladies.

Then a black snake had hissed very loudly making them turn to the entrance. The snake was up high and seemed to be waiting. Tyler understood what it had called out. It had said, "_Sir Slytherin, there's something you must know_."

His ancestor went to the snake and asked, "_What's wrong Flouron_?"

The others looked on and wondered what was happening before Slytherin turned to the other founders. "Looks like we'll have to end the sorting right here. The Tellcon twins and their band are starting a ruckus on the grounds with Nickson and his friends again."

"Will they ever stop?" Ravenclaw said shaking her head. "We can't leave those students for ten minutes alone without finding one of them injured from fighting with each other."

Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw rushed out the door while Hufflepuff stayed with them. "I'm sorry about them just rushing off like this but alas, we do run a place full of spunkful children and it can be demanding sometimes."

"No, it's alright, we understand completely." Brad said putting her at ease and making her smile.

"There's something about you young man." She didn't say anything after that before she too headed out of the office.

The Seekers left the office too eventually and looked out of the window to see a brawl being brought down and the Hogwarts Four trying to regain order. This was going to be a school month that would be different than any month they could've had at their school's time would've ever been.

(_'sss_)

**End of Chapter 13**

Dark672: Thank you.

Author Notes:

I hope you all like the description of how I made the founders look. I don't remember reading anything about how they looked exactly so I did the best I could do with how I pictured them in my head for this story. Just what is Tyler up to and what and how will they learn from Hogwarts in the past. You could send a review to tell me how you think it'll be or if you just have questions.

High Serpent King


	14. The Fateful Divide and Intervention

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

(_'sss_)

Chapter 14: The Fateful Divide and Intervention

It had been two weeks since the Seekers had arrived at Hogwarts in the past and boy, was it work. The normal classes of Charms, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Potions, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures remained the same as in their time in name but that was all that was the same about Hogwarts in this era. The rest of Hogwarts was absolutely new for the Seekers being in the past. Reggie wanted to take everything because he wanted to know how it would feel to learn each of them and compare it to how they were taught back in their time. Tyler, Brad and Jacke took what they normally had except for Astronomy, Herbology and Arithmancy being as they didn't look different or as developed as they were in the future.

The classes themselves had everyone in an entire year having the same class regardless of the house and were taught by one of the founders depending upon the subject. It seemed like a nice change for them of being able to be together for every class instead of the Seekers being seperated to two to a class at the most. This was possible also since there were not too many students at Hogwarts then because, as Reggie had of course pointed out, muggleborns weren't there yet and there wasn't too much practice of marrying with muggles yet. In light of all this, Reggie and Brad's blood had to remain between the four of them since it would no doubt draw panic and suspicion at this old age.

Hogwarts had also different types of classes that the Seekers had never taken before nor would expect in school. There was a A.D. (short for Attack and Defense) Swordplay that was taught by Gryffindor on how to use swords (wooden ones)which the Seekers gladly took mainly out of curiousity. Tyler surprised his friends by his excellent sword skills where he admitted to them that it wasn't his first time. Since there was never nothing to do at his home growing up, his grandfather occasionally showed him how to use a sword. After two weeks, Jacke, Reggie and Brad grasped a little more than the basics of it, especially Jacke as he started to love handling a sword and claimed that he thought it made him look a little cooler which made way for criticism.

Then there was Elemental Combat classes that was taught by, surprisingly Ravenclaw. She seemed a little bookish, much like Reggie, but she knew how to E battle and the four of them took that class especially seeing as that was the main thing that they wanted out of this trip. Turned out that Ravenclaw was an ice elemental and she was more than happy to have a cold chill come over them all after a hard workout of target practice with moving or non-moving bullseyes, running/jogging and hand to hand combat. Turned out that true E battling was really a cross between martial arts and magic from Brad's point of view. They could punch, kick, block and slam into each other with elemental force and power being behind or backing the blows up as well as launching bursts of magical energy which Saberman had done to defeat them at the NYWU. It was tiring and exhausting physical work and Tyler, Jacke, Reggie, who were not used to that kind of training, were feeling like they were about to collapse after every session. Brad, however, considered himself luck as he was used to physical drills like these with his martial arts training with his grandfather and soccer training from his pre-hogwarts days.

There was another new class that would apparently be replaced by DADA in the future called Wand Magic that was taught by Tyler's ancestor. Slytherin taught his students jinxes and curses and other such spells that would be useful in duels and other types of confrontations. It was almost like Defense Against the Dark Arts except some of what he explained and taught was a bit on the rough side for the seekers, everyone but Tyler who always had some shady like spells up his sleeve. The Seekers felt like they were really learning alot and not just school wise from all of the Hogwarts Four. It seemed that they had grown fond of the Seekers themselves and for some reason, each of them seemed to be placing each respective seeker somewhere in the back of their minds but they could never say what they reminded them of. Tyler, of course, thought that Salazar Slytherin thought that he looked familiar because they were already related and he did show some family resemblance but he would never tell his ancestor...that.

The four of them couldn't remember when they felt so...normal in school before. With the four of them in different houses, it was always hard and drew some tension from their housemates but now that was no longer a problem. It was so common for everyone to associate with people from the other houses that they weren't given a second glance like it was so normal it wasn't interesting and it made for a splendid change. Jacke had even asked the Gryffindors that he shared the dorm with on how they thought the relationship with the houses were and they looked at him like he asked a strange question. Even though the feedback that he got resulted in them thinking him a wierdo Jacke seemed satisfied that to the students: the houses were merely a place to sleep and stay in after hours. From a non-gryffindor or slytherin point of view, Brad and Reggie saw that the two houses were generally closer to each other than with Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw house though the four houses were close, they were closer.

Not that their stay in Hogwarts' past was perfect. The Tellcon twins and their band, who were the same five that were pushing around Regulus' ancestor were, what Brad deemed them, the honorary school bullies. They were always picking on people and they especially made trouble for the Seekers since they never forgave them for messing in their business. Jacke seemed to always rise to their bait but was always hauled away by the others because they wanted to avoid direct fighting as it was 5 against 4 and they would be outmanned. There were only five other people that ever stood up against the Tellcon band and that was a gryffindor by the name of Jacob Nickson, who was a year over the Seekers, and his four other friends which included Bryon Black too. There was typically a rush of students in the halls to see the latest scruffles between the two groups.

Tyler was in the crowed watching the latest one that this time was between Nickson and one of the Tellcons who were dueling in the third floor corridor. They were firing spells, elemental attacks, or fists before Salazar Slytherin broke them up.

"That's enough with the two of you. Thirty points from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and you can count on two more days of detention on top of the week that you already have piled up. I will be speaking to both of your house heads about this, that you can be sure of." He turned to the crowds and sent up loud sparks to quiet them down. "Okay, everyone of you, go about your business, the show is over." Tellcon got up and left with a quick stride but as Nickson went to get up, he stumbled a little and almost fell back to his knees. "Nickson, are you alright?"

"I'm fine sir. I think I just...hurt my ankle," he said with a pained expression.

"Well, that's what you get for that excessive fighting." Tyler was still there watching Nickson try to move in pain and Slytherin spotted him. "Tyler Solemn, could you get this reckless fool over to Healing Ward please?"

"Yes Sir Slytherin." Tyler went over and threw one of Nickson's arms over his shoulder and helped him walk towards the Hospital Wing which was called the Healing Ward right now. "Hey there, I'm Tyler Solemn."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm,"

"Oh, don't worry, I know who you are. My friend Jacke Walker told me all about you and I've seen you with the Terrible Tellcon Twins and their friends and I have to say that you must be brave if you keep ending up in these fights all the time."

"Well, someone's got to do it or no one will at all. The Tellcons think they're all high and mighty just because they were good enough to represent the school in the Cosmos Tournament last year."

"Yeah, I know how that's like. Still, all this E battling is still new to me. I know I'll be a professional soon but for now I still have to get stronger. If the tournament was parsel dueling then I would win the gold in no time."

"Parsel Dueling? You're a parselmouth from Serpent Soul too?"

"What, you mean like Sir Slytherin? Yeah, but I'm not from Serpent Soul."

"No, I meant like me. I'm from Serpent Soul Village too."

'This had to be a joke,' Tyler thought as they turned the last corner and now could see the hospital wing up ahead. 'He's in Gryffindor House and he's a parselmouth too? A parselmouth in gryffindor?' No matter how many combinations in went in his mind, Tyler thought it was some kind of ironic poetic justice. He planned on screaming his doubts before he cooled himself down and remembered that things are different in this time than in his. Perhaps even the parselmouth race was as spread out as everything else is before it became lost.

Tyler still was pondering on how an entire race of people, his people, could just dwindle to a mere four. It was a puzzle that oggled his brain whenever the topic or anything close to it ever came up.

"You live at Serpent Soul?" he asked getting back to his current situation.

"Yeah, started at Hogwarts when I was eleven. The Slytherin family recommended this school and my parents decided to see if it'll benefit me better with my magical education than they would and they are loving it, as I have."

"That's good," he said as he went to push the door open and found the mediwitch there already treating another patient hair was growing out of control. "But try not to discourage them by showing up with bruises from all those fights with the Tellcons and their band, alright?"

Nickson just laughed and Tyler found himself shaking his head in annoyance like he did when Jacke didn't take things as seriously as he should. He placed Nickson on a nearby bed and helped him lay in it. "Thanks for helping me here."

"I had little choice. If I had said no then Sir Slytherin would've probably cursed me to decorate that corridor." They both laughed at that even though Tyler was totally serious on that jab at his ancestor.

"Yeah...still...I owe ya. Hey, why not a little extra fun around here."

"What are you on about?"

"You said that you love to parsel duel right? So, why not make it up to you with a battle at the arena in two days?"

"On Sunday? Doesn't the pitch have to be booked for Sundays as that's the only day there's no classes?"

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Sir Gryffindor about it and I'm sure that he'll agree to it. He may be mad at me for what happened but he still like a clinging child when it comes to seeing good competition."

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal. I will have to borrow a snake for this battle though." If Tyler knew that he was going to be having this amount of parsel battles then he would've brought Chaos for the ride if he knew he was going to go on it that is.

"Just ask Sir Slytherin. He's got a whole library of snakes housed in his office."

"I didn't know that? Where's his office? I'll go to him now."

"It's on the second floor. Down the corridor from the Great Hall and you'll find it there across from the Girls Lavatory."

"Right, thanks."

Tyler rushed over to the second floor and came upon the Girls Bathroom that Nickson had pointed out and was surprised to see that it was the very bathroom that had the chamber entrance concealed in it. He almost went in but heard the sounds of girls in there. 'Of course, Moaning Myrtle must not be dead and haunting that bathroom yet,' he thought as he went on towards his ancestor's office.

(_'sss_)

Jacke was waving his wand in front of him as he walked and was wordlessly mouthing off different charms off the back of his head to memorize the wand movements. Jacke was heading to Sir Gryffindor's office at his request. He really liked him as he seemed like too fun for a regular teacher. He even liked calling him sir instead of professor as it sounded really cliche. Jacke arrived at the griphon gargoyle statue and tapped his wand on it's head.

"Sir Gryffindor, I believe you sent for me."

Then the gargoyle moved out of the way revealing the spiral staircase and he climbed it to the office where Sir Gryffindor was seated at his office and had his hands folded in front of him. When Jacke looked at his face, he saw that his eyes were a bit bloodshot like he wasn't getting enough sleep lately. "Jacke Walker, welcome, please sit."

He sat down and cleared his throat because he had a feeling that this was going to be a long talk. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes...as I understand it. There's only five days left before you leave Correct?"

"Yes, there is. We leave on Tuesday to go back home."

"First, as the head of your house, I must say that it was an absolute honor having you here. You had good natural talent and I hope my friends and I helped you nurture them to become the best that they could be."

"Yes sir. It was really helpful, especially the Elemental Combat class."

"Yes, Madam Ravenclaw can certainly teach about that alright. She was a very good E battler when she was in her prime."

"Ravenclaw?"

"Madam Ravenclaw," Gryffindor corrected him. "And yes, she was a high ranking battler in Cosmos Tournaments. She may seem like the researching type but dig deeper and you'll find a tough contender."

"Oh. Sorry sir."

"Quite alright. Even I forget sometimes who tough she can be...and on a personal note, she sometimes makes me regret it. Anyway, back to why I called you here. Seeing as how your stay is drawing to a close, I had something planned that I believe you will enjoy. From your progress in my Swordplay class and in Salazar's Wand Magic class, you seem to love dueling."

"Yes, I do."

"A competitor by nature, right?" Jacke nodded and Gryffindor smiled. "As am I. So, I'm propossing that we make your last moments in this school to be the best you've ever had by a little match, courtesy of myself."

"A Duel?"

"Yes, a regular fencing duel with swords. You seem to have a natural fitting with swordplay from what I've seen."

"I'd like that. But, who's going to be my dueling partner?"

"Me?"

Jacke's heart went into chaos. "You?"

"Yes...I did say that it would make your stay memorable. So a duel with your head as well as one of the "Four" would make it something memorable wouldn't it?"

Jacke could hardly breathe. Him, in a duel with one of the Hogwarts Four? The founder of his very house no less. It would be like a dream come true. "Yes, I would. Thank you. But...why go through all this trouble for me when your other students..."

"It's quite alright. My gryffindors are all important to me but as you are leaving, especially after such a short stay, I thought I would give you something special. Had you stayed with us longer, I know you would've made a memorable addition to our Gryffindor Alumni."

Jacke had never been complimented like that from an adult before and it certainly was overwhelming considering who was doing it. "Thank you sir," he said in a soft, low voice.

"Nothing of it. How would you feel about...Monday, in my charms classroom, at four. I'm free then."

"Okay." Jacke looked at him again and saw those red eyes again. "Excuse me sir...are you alright? You're eyes look like they haven't seen sleep for the past few days."

"Yes, I have been pretty busy with some matters and it's become time comsuming."

"What is it?" Jacke asked curiously.

"No, it shouldn't concern you."

"I don't mind hearing it sir. Maybe it'll help."

"Well..." he looked at Jacke with a little hesistance before he let out a puff. "Very well. It concerns muggleborn wizards and witches."

"Muggleborns?"

"Yes. Based on some reports, there has been a growing number of them lately and their magic is causing some unexplainable problems for nearby muggles because their magic is untamed since they don't know how to control it. I was thinking that maybe we should enroll them here...at Hogwarts."

'Uh oh.' Jacke thought as he heard this. 'I can't believe this. Tyler brought us back to right before the founders split up.' "Why has this kept you from sleeping?"

"Well...I had to do some thinking into this matter. Having more students come into the school would be splendid, but the matter is what problems could spark from these kind of students."

'What am I going to do? Reggie said we couldn't do anything or it'll completely mess up time.' "You should listen to what your heart believes is right sir. I'm sure you'll come to the right conclusion in the end."

"Thank you Mr. Walker...I'll take your advice into consideration. But I must ask that you not repeat anything that I've just told you to anyone even your friends. I don't want to cause a panic and conspiracy throughout the students."

"I promise sir."

"Very well. You may go now."

Jacke got up to leave and left an enlightened Godric Gryffindor in his wake.

(_'sss_)

Tyler left his ancestor's office with a snake curled up in his arms. He had spoken to him about the Duel request that he and Jacob Nickson had and he agreed to let him use one of the snakes that he had housed at Hogwarts.

"_So, it's Flouron right_?" he hissed over to the slightly orange serpent.

"_Yes, I help Sir Slytherin patrol the school corridors looking for signs of mayhem. He has other serpents do other various things but I take my duty to Sir Slytherin seriously_."

"_Other snakes? You mean all the snakes I saw outside are his_?"

"_A few. The others belong to the other parselmouths and snake loving students enrolled here and some just like hanging around from the wild_."

Tyler wasn't so surprised as he would've been if he didn't talk with Jacob. He shouldn't have been so surprised even with him since Edmund Slytherin did tell him that some of the parents of Serpent Soul did enroll their children here.

"_Flouron, you're duty is to patrol the corridors like a caretaker_?"

"_Yes, and give my sir a good report of trouble if any of the students are out of line_."

"_So basically, you like spying on the students and tattling on them right_?"

"_You make it sound so bad. I merely believe that I...keep watch for their interest_."

'Yeah and you tattle,' he thought in amusement of how he tried to justify it. "_Hey Flouron, your name kind of sounds a bit like Pyron's, Sir Slytherin's son Edmund's familiar_."

"_Oh, you've met my son_?"

"_Pyron's your son_?"

"_Yes. I haven't seen him in a while. How is he? Is he well_?"

"_He's fine. I met him when I parsel dueled against Edmund and Pyron...and not to gloat but...won_."

"_Gloating? Maybe I should change my mind about dueling along side one mocking my own son_."

Anyone else would've thought he was completely serious about that but, being used to Chaos' sarcastic criticism, he knew Flouron was playing. "_Right. Sorry. Better_?"

"_Much_." he hissed with a nod. He was so caught up in talking with Flouron that he bumped into someone and they both met up close and personal with the floor. Tyler brushed himself off and reached for Flouron. "I'm sorry."

He looked at the one he collided with and he struck him as someone that he met one time or another. He was a Slytherin, because his hood was green, and he had white blond hair that he knew in the back of his hair was the trademark for someone but couldn't quite remember. "I'm fine. It's alright."

"I was just talking with my snake and I guess that I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm truly sorry."

"I said it's alright." he said in a sharper tone. "I was a little preoccupied with my thoughts myself in fact." He extended his hand. "Milton Malfoy."

"Tyler Solemn." he said as he returned the shake before his mind then remembered where his hair and name were from. Lucius Malfoy, Regulus' cousin's husband. He had met him earlier, in the summer and he had the same shade hair. Obviously, this was another ancestor of someone he knew.

"Nice to meet you," he said returning Tyler's attention to him. "I was thinking about my upcoming marriage and I guess it clouded my senses."

"Marriage?" Milton Malfoy looked hardly older than himself. "You're getting married now?"

"Sure...why not? I'm of age, it's no crime."

Of course. Tyler almost slapped himself for not realizing when he was for the hundredth time that month. People were getting married at younger ages than even most younger couples were. "Well, I hope you're marriage is a happy one. Well, I must be on my way." He had some things to tell his friends about events in the upcoming Sunday after all.

_('sss_)

It was Sunday and everyone was gathered at the arena for the match. Tyler was so excited about a Parsel Duel with another parselmouth that was actually his age felt great self confidence even in the face of such a large crowd. Almost the entire school came to see this dueling challenge and even all four founders were there too. The whole school was rooting for Jacob because of not only his regular popularity but also because he was representing their school while the only ones rooting for Tyler were his friends. They were in the stands at the front towards the field and were screaming their support through the crowd's.

"Come on Tyler!" Brad shouted as hard as he could.

"Show him what you can do." Reggie yelled followed by two claps.

Jacke didn't feel like shouting and cheering even though he loved the freedom it gave. He was too busy looking towards Jacob and Tyler in silence. He would never admit it or break down to everyone but he was feeling a little green at the moment.

Tyler couldn't remember being this excited or happy all at once. He was like a child at his first quidditch game. Jacob looked pretty anxious himself to start this battle. He had confided in Tyler that he had defeated nearly every parselmouth student at this before and felt like the challenge was gone until he came and brought some new blood into the fold. Tyler was stretching himself off while Jacob was talking with his serpent who was called Taber before Sir Gryffindor's voice filled the arena with a good Sonorous Spell.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give a good howdy cheer for Jacob Nickson and Tyler Solemn!" There was a thunderous roar that shook any non sturdy near the stadium as the whole crowd went into shouts. When it subsided, he continued: "Now, I speak for everyone here that the two of you give us the best showing of competition that you can give! At the count of three, begin. 1!...2!..3!"

The battle began as both Flouron and Taber both grew to the standard Parsel battle size and Jacob climbed on top of him while cast a Ascending Jinx on himself to land on Flouron. As Tyler managed to be the first one on Flouron, he wasted no time in telling him to charge at them. Jacob yelled for Taber to swerve to the left even though he wasn't fully on his head yet and bow and they did, sending Jacob flying towards the left and landing safely on Taber's lowered head.

"Impressive Tyler. Jinxing yourself to the air so you could get the _jump_ on me." Jacob called as Taber brought himself high to an intimidating stance.

"Oh, don't worry Jacob. By the end of this duel...you'll be _hopping_ mad." Tyler said completely unaffected. This made Jacob grit his teeth and he sent a Disarming Spell towards Tyler but he quickly put up a shield.

The fighting intensed as the two parselmouths started firing jinxes and curses at each other while their serpents did battle with one another with passengers on them. They were colliding against each other like two people bumping in the air on brooms. The audience wasn't cheering anymore since they were so drawn into the battle but did make gasps and screams when something spontaneous or exciting happened. Reggie and Brad were loving it but Jacke couldn't bring himself to enjoy the spectacular match his best friend was taking part in at all.

Tyler told Flouron to go underground and when Flouron asked if he was crazy since he might be crushed in such small spaces, he just yelled the command and said "_Just do it_" as he fired a Disarming Spell at them. So Flouron did and just when he made the dive, Tyler transformed himself to his snake form and clung to Flouron as they went lower. Jacob and Taber on the ground waiting for any sign of where they might be at all. Even with a snake's natural ability to detect vibrations in the ground, Taber couldn't find them for Jacob. Flouron was making a circular cave deeply underground as Tyler commanded to him in his snake form. When it was big enough, Tyler resumed his human form, brought his hands up and started to concentrate. He pushed all of his concentration into a thunder attackto be released atthe palm of his hands and then quickly released it in as abeam of energy and quickly turned back into his snake form and told Flouron to hed topside as quickly as he could on a different path from his beam. Jacob was getting very anxious in waiting as the crowd held their breath in suspense until Taber felt a rumbling shake of something directly underneath them heading up to them fast.

"_Well, what are we doing still standing here_!" Jacob hissed as they moved over. He pointed his wand in the direction where they were and was waiting for them to emerge to give them the strongest Stunner that he could do. The ground started to rumble faster and so hard that the audience was starting to feel a tremor. Then there was a large breakthrough where the duo just were and Jacob fired the strongest stunner that he could muster. What was shocking, pun not intended, was that it was just a lightning attack that popped up and kept on moving skyward. Then, while Jacob and Taber were watching it fly off dumbfounded, Flouron and Tyler burst out from underneath them and sent them flying into the air and their screams were lost in the screams of surprise by the audience. Tyler saw his opening and jumped off Flouron after assuming his human shape and used a Full Body Bind on him as he was coming back down. Tyler directed Flouron towards Taber and Flouron made a full head tackle against him as he was coming back down and knocked him unconscious. Taber reverted back to his usual size and Jacob hit the ground as stiff as a board.

"Well, you're not hopping but I can bet a few galleons that your angry." He said as he went over to Jacob's stiff as a stick body. His eyes flashed a mixture of amusement and annoyance at the jab. Tyler released him from the bind and helped him to be back on his feet and Nickson gave him a good shake.

There were cheers and some boos as Tyler defeated their school's best parsel dueler making Tyler remember that there had been an audience the entire time. Then Gryffindor's voice thundered though the arena as it did during the beginning of the match for order. "There's the end for you folks. Tyler Solemn has emerged triumphant over Jacob Nickson. Let's give him a hand, come on." At Sir Gryffindor's request, everyone cheered whistled or clapped politely at Tyler's win. "But let's not forget about Jacob. We owe a round of applause too. He's represented Gryffindor House and more importantly Hogwarts proudly today. Go on, give him your support." There were more cheers in this then there were for Tyler but he didn't mind.

Jacob looked a little guilty at the way that the audience acted towards Tyler and said that he was sorry about it. "You should've gotten more applause and cheers because you won."

"No, it's alright. I did just beat their best of the best after all. I didn't just hurt your pride you know."

Jacob laughed at that and he even took Tyler's arm and brought it up with his own for a good victory pair celebration. Tyler couldn't remember having so much cheers and applause over the fact that he just showed his true self and heritage in it's best at such a public turnout.

('_sss_)

There were parties everywhere but there was the one that was the biggest was in Gryffindor Tower as everyone congratulated Jacob and made toasts. There was one gryffindor that wasn't in the talkative mood and he was sitting in a far off corner with a glass of cider being fiddled in his hands. He had been in a solemn mood ever since the match that afternoon started and though he did clap for Tyler, he still wasn't in the mood to be near him right now or anyone for that matter. He usually didn't hold things in like this so he didn't know how to handle it really well. He was staring at the same spot on the carpet until someone tapped him on his shoulder and when he looked up, he saw the last person that he wanted to talk to at the moment.

"Are you okay?" Nickson said as he looked at him in concern as he took a sip of whiskey.

"Just bloody fantastic." He hoped Nickson would take the hint in his tone to stay away from him but he just sat right by next to him.

"Why aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"I'm not in the celebrating mood."

"Oh, but...isn't Tyler your best mate?"

"Yeah," he answered after a few moments.

"So, what's the matter? He won so shouldn't you be celebrating his victory?"

"I think he would rather be celebrating with the one who gave him a reason to celebrate," he said in a gloomy and rather rude way.

"Oh, I think I see. Look, Tyler's great but from what I can see, he seems pretty close to you."

"Yeah but...I'm not a parselmouth like him and he can get sorta lonely even when he's hanging around with us."

"Lonely? Aren't there other parselmouths around in the region where you come from?" he asked in unmistakable confusion.

"Oh...well there aren't too many where we come from and the ones that are there aren't his age so there's no one there that can parsel duel him like you did today."

"Hey come on there chap, there's no reason to feel jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Jacke said in denial almost at once. Nickson arched his eyebrows to a look that seemed to be reading him before he cracked. "Okay...maybe I'm am a little." Jacke couldn't deny it. He was jealous. Tyler was alone no matter how Jacke tried to help him realize that he wasn't. Then Nickson came up and as he was Tyler's age and a parselmouth just like him and they both had a love of parseldueling it made Tyler feel like he was part of a fold that he always dreamed of belonging too and the thing that bothered him the most is that Nickson didn't have to try so hard. Tyler was always sad about what he was and today, Nickson actually made him beyond happy to be a parselmouth. Jacke wasn't able to do that. When Tyler looked at Jacke, he would always see himself as an outcast and want to change who he was to be as normal as Jacke was. That's why he didn't cheer for Tyler or give him support because he was angry at him for being happy and Jacke felt sick with himself because of it.

Nickson took another sip of his whiskey and emptied his glass. "From what I already know about Tyler, you shouldn't have a reason to be. When I met him, you were among the first things he mentioned. Trust me, you have no reason to be jealous of anyone when it comes to your best friend. You have a very important place in him and no one can take the place of it."

Nickson left Jacke there feeling a little better than he'd been feeling all afternoon.

(_'sss_)

When the time for the magic to return to the Tablet of Time approached to the point that there were only two days left, there were both joys and regrets. Jacke, Reggie, Brad and even Tyler were getting happy to be getting back home. The part about regrets came that it was the best time at Hogwarts that they've ever had. Jacke fenced with Sir Gryffindor and it was an experience that he'll never forget. Even if he did lose when Sir knocked his sword from his hand when his grip turned loose, it was still fun to be dueling a legend.

Now was the last day they were getting to stay at Hogwarts before they left that night. The four of them were excused from classes as The Four wanted them to soak up as much of the castle left to them as possible in the hours that they had left. The magic seemed to be returning to the Tablet as the moon cycle at which they arrived was coming back again after a long month. The others asked how Tyler knew that and he said that it was mainly just a feeling. Tyler was on his way to the common room to start packing after he talked with a few classmates he had grown fond of for the last time when he heard some shouting. There was a closed door that Tyler knew was the future Teacher's Lounge but now was the Founder's meeting room. There were two girls standing at the door listening in while Tyler moved in on them.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" he said as he went over to them.

"The heads are really arguing with each other." one of them said in a jittery tone.

"Who?" Tyler asked interested.

"Sirs Slytherin and Gryffindor," one of them said as she tried to see through the keyhole.

"Get out of there. Leave them alone." He pointed his wand at them and they took off at a run screaming about rude and uncivilized boys. Tyler was going to head out to before his ancestor's voice caught his attention.

"Muggleborn children. In our school? Surely you jest Godric!"

"No I'm not. Don't you see? Their numbers are starting to grow and with the number of magical incidents that they're performing is as well. If we don't do something then we'll have a true crisis in our hands."

Tyler opened his eyes wide at those words. 'This is it.' he thought before he went beyond the door to listen in.

"Godric...they're muggleborns. I wouldn't have expected this proposal from you of all people! Have you already forgotten that the ruling muggle lords and nobles have brigades of men searching for any signs of us to hunt us down. What if the muggleborn children tell them of their enrollment in our school? They'll know about our enchantments on the school and attack us even if they see the castle in ruins. I thought we were over attacks to our school when all four of us especially the two of us lost"

"I know what we lost Salazar!" Godric shouted interrupting him. "Do you think I need you to bring that up now? But we can't let that keep us from helping these children. They are wizards and witches and can perform magic like us and they need our type of help so they can protect themselves and not hurt anyone around them even if they don't want too."

There was a hard thump which gave Tyler the impression that someone slammed their fists to a table. "You're mad Godric! We can't just trust them blindly. Don't you understand their religious beliefs. They grew up learning about how magic is the work of evil and how it's the will of the devil when we know what he truly is."

"It's not their fault!" Godric said with a plea.

Tyler was wincing on the inside as their voices were being raised every second and when he did wince away from the door, he saw thatabout four or fivestudents in the halls stopping to listen too. Tyler would've told them to go away but that would draw attention and let the two know they were being listened in on.

"Do you expect them to accept the help and education we'll offer with open arms?" Salazar said in a breathless shout.

Godric seemed to collect himself because his tone became a lot more soothing. "Some of them might not. However, those that are willing to have our help will surely become as part of our world as any of our students. I've already talked with Rowena and Helga about it and even though they are a little scared, they're willing to give it a try. All I'm asking is that you at least consider trying it too Salazar."

"Consider?...Consider letting the school fall to ruin? A school that we all worked so hard to build to be the thing that changes our world for the better become contaminated with muggle filth! You want me to ruin it?"

"No...make it better. We took a risk when we built Hogwarts to train wizards in this system then with apprenticeship like it used to be and look at our success. What of this? If this should make it even more wonderful then won't it be worth it? Salazar...please...as a favor to me and the others...try to give it some thought, you don't have to decide now.You're hardly talking to us anymore and we don't know how to handle it. I know that it's gotten hard with those four new young ones coming in. They remind me of our friends too but you can't let it destroy you. You're always off doing who knows what now and we can never find you in the castle. You're starting to worry the three of us by how exhausted you seemed to have been lately."

"I've been busy with a personal project. I just wanted a place of my own for a while to think and use to raise some of my animal spirits and a few more savage ones so I made one. It should come in handy when the school should need it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It doesn't matter now. I have to go. Know that we're not finished here. You'll get my answer my answer tomorrow."

Everyone listening in started to back away and go down the corridor and when Tyler heard footsteps, he ran for cover behind a corner and saw his ancestor leave a little breathless, no doubt from all the yelling. He chanced a look in the room he just left in and saw Godric Gryffindor with his face buried in his hands and was exhaling quite quickly. Tyler started to head for his ancestor and quickened his pace to catch up with him. He caught sight of him going into his office and he slammed the door a little too hard then doors were meant too. Tyler knocked before he opened the door.

"Look, I'll..." Salazar froze as he caught sight of Tyler. He seemed to still be a little agitated. "Tyler Solemn...sorry I thought you were...it doesn't matter. Come in."

Tyler pulled out his wand and quietly muttered a silence charm at the door so they wouldn't be listened in on like the two founders were before. Tyler stepped into his office and took another good look at it before he had to leave it behind. It was so finely done with the silver painted walls with the black specs and the blood red carpeting. Tyler froze as he saw what was on the desk beside his ancestor's right arm and saw the diary that he had left in the chamber, the one he found just last year. He regained himself as this was not the time to be distracted by those kind of things. "I sorry sir but I overheard what happened between you and Sir Gryffindor."

"Heard that did you?" He didn't seem angry thathe had eavesdropped but wasn't too overly thrilled either."I'm sure you believe that his idea of letting wizard's born from muggles is just as a ludricious as an idea as I do."

"Actually sir, I don't."

"What did you just say?" Salazar said that as if he hadn't heard Tyler correctly.

"I really don't have any problems with muggleborns unless of course they are dispicable in personality that is."

"You talk as if you're around muggleborns constantly."

"Sir..." Tyler went for the front his desk and took a seat facing him. "I am."

"You are?"

"Yes sir. But before you say anything. May I ask what you think of my friend Brad Carter?"

"Carter? Well, he is a bright young man. I could see him going places if he puts his mind to it. He certainly works hard and puts effort in his talents which doesn't surprise me as he was selected for Hufflepuff House but I must ask, what does he have to do with this?"

"Sir, this may come as a shock but my friend Brad is...a muggleborn wizard."

Salazar was caught so off guard that he wasn't breathing. He seemed to regain himself over time and he gave his ancestor that time freely. He wanted things to change and he was going to do it to the best of his ability.

"Carter? He's a muggleborn?"

"Yes...he's been with my friends and I since the beginning when he first discovered he was a wizard and he's always done his best to learn everything he could about the magic of our world. Jacke, Reggie and I...we never looked down upon him. We've always tried to help him the best way that we could because he is a stranger to our world and we do our best to make him feel comfortable."

"All this time...we were teaching a muggleborn? I didn't realize...from the way he acts, he wouldn't strike anyone that he was muggleborn."

"Sir...I have to ask. Have you actually met any muggleborns?"

"Well...no, I haven't actually met anyone with magic that had muggle origin but I have heard stories about how muggleborns curse who they are and help in the cause for wiping us out."

Tyler held out his hand to stop his ancestor's rambling. "Yes, that may be true but with Brad...he had help with his powers immediately and he tries to get along with anyone. The only thing he hates about wizards is how they act when they find out what kind of blood he has. He resents the fact that they look down upon him because of what he is instead of who he is. We did keep his secret for that reason and the students here actually like him for who he is personally. Even the four of you are fond of him and I know that this is true sir."

Salazar seemed like he was trying to will himself to argue against that but he couldn't seem to do that. "I won't deny that. I've...We've all grown fond of all of you...Carter is no exception."

"Yes...imagine it Salazar." Tyler amazed himself in the fact that he called his ancestor's name for the first time and he did it without spite like he used to think of him. "If you take in all of these muggleborns and show them your ways...take them in as if they were born like your other students then they'll see how wonderful magic and wizard kind truly is. They'll tell their muggle friends and relatives and convince them of your true wonderful nature."

"Are you sure of that?" his ancestor said while rubbing his eyes. "They weren't raised to know things as we do. How do we know that having them involved won't make them further resent us?"

Tyler could see this would take real work but he wasn't going to give up now that he was so close. "They would hold the things you taught them closer to their hearts than the rest of us who were born into all of this because _you_ took them in when they were in a scary new world and position. My friend Brad Cartercertainly was scared but look at the long way he's come. He had no idea but anything that was magical and it did scare him greatly but that was until Jacke Walker, Reginald Falkner and I met up with him and helped him in every way we could. Do you not see how he takes to wizarding life now? He completely made everyone not think anything about him being muggleborn as he took to learning magic as well as any purely born wizard student here. It could set the stage of bringing the muggles and wizards together again and we won't have to resort to hiding. We would all be free."

"You make that sound so wonderful..." Salazar was actually started to have his eyes shine as Tyler said that insightful speech. "I believe it would be nice to be in peace but the idea of inviting in muggles is still very a risk in my mind. I don't want the students we have here to be in unnecessary danger."

"I'm sure that you were scared when you tried to be pioneers in the matter of training young wizards by enrolling them in a school for magic where they could all learn together as one. Everything that is worth trying always has risk involved. You didn't let that stop the four of you though. Look at the result of your risks." Tyler said looking around. "This place...this school, it's set the stage for many other changes in the world like the new Durmstrang Institute. I've also heard the news that the votes have been cast for the first magical government to be called the Ministry of Magic. I know that there will be risks involved and you might face some ridicule from the public but you can't just keep waiting around for the muggles to make the first attempt to be on friendly terms with us. Send them the hand of friendship first and let them see that you are sincere then they'll start to return it. They deserve some of this effort."

"You really believe that muggles will start to warm up to us and abandon their religious beliefs about magic and witchcraft?"

'Wow...my ancestor really is stubborn. I can see why the others always say that I am now.' Tyler thought before he tried to stir the conversation into a more positive light. "Sir...I understand that this won't be accomplished so soon. Good things hardly are after all. It could take time but everything has to start somewhere so why not with this, muggle born wizards and witches. If we could unify muggle and magical families then alliances could be formed between our worlds. Overtime, this could grow more or maybe not but there is only one way that we could truly find the answer...sir." he added quickly for good measure.

"Well...your friend Brad has proven that maybe other muggleborn children deserve the benefit of the doubt. If they are anything like Mr. Carter...then I believe I've might've made a mistake. Perhaps Godric was right...perhaps." Tyler let out a chuckle which made Sir Slytherin start laughing a little too. When they were done, he continued."I was scared to take this risk by my fears of the past." He looked out the window and caught sight of the approaching sunset.

"The past, sir? Wait," Tyler said while his mind replayed a part in Sir Gryffindor and Slytherin's argument. "Does this have anything to do with the my friends and I. I heard Sir Gryffindor say something about four new young ones."

"Sorry you had to hear that. Let me reassure you that you and your friends have done nothing wrong at all. It's just that you remind me and the other heads of a group of people we knew long ago."

"What happened to them?" His ancestor didn't answer but instead looked a little stone faced towards a snake before he threw a small grain of meet at it. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to pry into you and the other heads' affairs."

"It's alright. I understand that having curiousity could lead to some foolish actions. All I could tell you is that those people that we knew...they were pulled apart by muggles. Helga, Rowena were devastated but I think Godric and I might've taken it worse of all." His ancestor's eyes started to glisten a little before he went to rub them.

"Oh...sorry sir."

"Nevermind," Slytherin said shaking it off. "It was a long time ago."

"But now I understand why you were so angry with Sir Gryffindor about his proposal on muggleborns."

"Don't worry, you presented me with facts that helped with it. Godric is a little right, I was letting fear of what had happened stop me from even listening. Thank you Tyler. But I believe that you and your friendshave a trip to take."

How could Tyler have forgotten? "Yes, I still have to pack my robes with me. I have to thank you again for everything. Oh, and I brought your son's brooms that he loaned to us to your office earlier this morning." He pointed to a corner of the room where four brooms were standing.

"No, take them. I'm sure you could use them to get back to your home much faster."

"No sir. We'll manage without them. You've done enough for us already."

"I feel like you've repayed us more with what you've told me. If anything is owed, it's I to you."

"Don't think anything of it."

"Will there be a chance for us to meet again? We would love if you visited."

"Mark my words sir. I swear...no matter where we go, I and my comrades will return to Hogwarts in the future."

"I'll be looking forward to that time. Good day."

Tyler took one last look at his ancestor and the snake Flouron that was climbing up on the desk and shut the office door. He ran to the Slytherin common room and picked up his robes and went into the bathroom to change back into them. He was going to leave the school robes but decided to take them with him. When he met up with the others, he saw that they were changed also but, like him, still had the school robes.

"Couldn't let go too huh?" he asked as he walked over to them.

"No, wanted something to remember our time here." Brad said as he looked at the bundle of clothes in his arms.

"Tyler, you have it?" Reggie said folding the robes in his arms.

Tyler reached into his dress robe pockets and pulled out the Tablet of Time. "We're ready to back?"

"Ready." Brad said grabbing hold of it.

"Ready." Reggie said as he put a grip on it.

"Jacke?" Tyler asked as his best friend didn't seem to be paying attention.

Jacke was looking at the school and the arena in the distance one last time before he too took the tablet. "Ready."

"Okay Tyler," Reggie said getting into his primary zone. "Remember, you have to wish that we were back to the exact time and place that we disappeared so that no one would notice we were gone."

"Don't worry. I remember." Tyler looked at the school one more time but specifically at his ancestor's office window. He saw an owl fly by to it with what looked like a message and smiled a goodbye and hopes that he did the right thing. 'I want to be back at the chamber just a few seconds before we came back to the past so no one would notice us missing.' he thought and wished.

The tablet let out a hum and a glow and all four of them left echoing screams as they disappeared into nothingness as they had one month ago in the chamber.

('_sss_)

**End of Chapter 14**

Dark672: Thank you for your review.

Tigercub16: Glad you liked the touch about their ancestors. I hope you love the way that I made them interact with them.

Author Notes:

Well, they're on their way back. What is going to happen to the timestream as Tyler had that talk with his ancestor about letting muggleborns in? Well first of all, I want you to know that everything about my stories I made coexist with the fine work of JKR. It's not an AU. That should be a hint for you there. Review.

High Serpent King


	15. Tyler Being Solemn

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

('_sss_)

Chapter 15: Tyler Being Solemn

The swirls of blue were rushing by as the four of them screamed as they were thrust in the forward flow of time. It felt a whole lot more crazy then the last time they time traveled and they were feeling as though they were falling in a spin. Then there was a loud shock and all four of them were about two feet from the ground before they fell on it on their arms or backs. They were back in the room with the beams of light on the three pedestals in the chamber.

"Ow...that was a bumpy ride," Brad said as he clutched his arm.

"Heads up!" Reggie suddenly yelled and pointed.

The tablet had been hovering over them in a blue glow before it started to dim and fall. Tyler jumped for it but felt it slide by his fingertips as the tablet shattered into four seperate pieces. It was once a magnicent piece of magic and now it was nothing but gravel on the stone floor.

"The tablet..." he said looking down at it in shock. "It's...shattered."

The four of them each picked up a piece and held it out together in foolish hopes that it would somehow meld together but were disappointed when it didn't do any good.

"It's gone." Jacke said putting a piece on the pedestal where it had laid.

"Now what do we do?" Reggie asked. He felt that he might wet his pants at the sight of the shattered stone in his hands.

"Honestly...Reggie, what's wrong with you? We are home. Look, even the souvenir robes are back with us." Jacke said waving the olden gryffindor robe slapped on his shoulder.

"We may be back in the chamber but what if something went wrong and we're not back where we are supposed to be? Why do I always have to be the one to say these things?" He was feeling a mixture of frustration with the situation and annoyance at the obliviousness of his friends.

"We'll just check." Brad said shrugging his shoulders. "But, I don't think anything went wrong. Everything looks the same as we left it."

"Well, we were the only ones who have come in here in a thousand years. There's no way we can tell when we are from here."

Tyler snapped his fingers. "Wait, there is a way to find out." Tyler ran out of the corridor with everyone following him and asking what was wrong but he paid it no heed. He went to the statue of his ancestor and hissed the command for it to open. Basil came out and seemed a little grayer than he remembered him. "_Basil hello_."

"_Hello master_."

"_How many, look, can you tell me how long it's been since I last spoke with you_?"

"_How long master? Well, it's been only a few moments before I told you that I couldn't help the four of you train today since I'm shedding my skin. I was ready to rest before you called upon me again._"

"_Thank you Basil. I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep and I hope you'll shed your skin fast enough. How long _"

Basil slid back to his resting place at his command and he turned to his friends who seemed to be waiting.

"Well...what happened?" Reggie said urging for something other than suspenseful silence.

"I asked Basil if any time had past and he said it was only a few minutes since he went back after I called on him the last time for the training."

For some reason, Brad just started to laugh right there. They were starting to look at him like he had just lost it. Reggie actually went to shake him out of it.

"What's with you mate?"

"Sorry...it's just kind of ironic isn't it? We came here for training and when we thought we weren't going to have it, we got more than we could handle."

At that, Jacke started laughing at the logic too. "Yeah...you're right. Honestly...it is funny if you think about it."

Tyler stretched himself and when he did, he saw that he still had a piece of the Tablet of Time still in his hand. "Wait...what about the tablet?"

"What about it?" Brad said recovering from his laughing fit.

"Yeah, Brad's right. Going through time like that. Who knows what could happen." Reggie said looking at the piece. "It's a good thing we were safe in what we did."

"Yeah...about that." Tyler began to say but Reggie beat him to the punch.

"Tyler...what...did...you...DO?" The three of them never heard Reggie speak with so much fear and anger in his voice and it actually had increased with each word.

"First, I think I better hold your wand." 'For my safety,' Tyler thought as he snatched it from Reggie's wand holster.

Tyler relayed the talk that he had with his ancestor and to say the least Reggie and even Brad seemed to be livid with him; Jacke didn't though. Jacke could understand why Tyler did what he did. Being back in that time with all the parselmouths and how they're regarded as such a normal people and at times, a wonderful and exciting type of people like at the arena. All that, he could feel that Tyler loved it and didn't want it to go away. He could actually be...normal with who he was. He wasn't angry but yet, he wasn't very sympathetic towards him either. Reggie and Brad didn't take that kind of thinking as Tyler told them. Reggie felt that Tyler was being downright selfish to tamper with something that affects thousands of people including them. He didn't even think to realize that what he did might do more harm then good as a lot could happen in a thousand years. Brad was angry that he was brought out to be some kind of bargaining tool. He felt like his whole existence was used in some kind of grand scheme to better a few conditions.

When Tyler was done confessing to each of them, he was surprised to find them all glaring...except Jacke who was just looking at him with a blank stare that was masking his feelings which he'd never seen Jacke wear before. The three of them just headed out of the chamber entrance and he stayed a good distance behind them. He couldn't see why they were angry this time as he did all this for a better and more peaceful future in mind. When they ascended the pipe and landed at the second floor bathroom, he tried to get them to say something but all three of them just stomped away to their common rooms. Tyler watched them go before he headed for his at a slow depressing state before he remembered that everything could be totally different. He took off for a run to the common room and ran past Ms. Norris but could care less if Filch did find him running. He said the password when he made it to the dungeon entrance and looked to see that everything appeared normal. He found Regulus and Matt playing a game of Exploding Snap with Morgan and Mimi talking in whispers not too far away. He ran over to them and let out a big hi at seeing them again after a month away. They looked at him in shock.

"It's so good to see you all."

"Tyler, you seem to be full of energy today." Matt said watching his friend's excited expression.

"Yeah...you look like you haven't seen a hair of us for weeks." Morgan said looking at him questionally.

"Well...you're pretty close there Morgan." Tyler said laughing inwardly at his own joke.

Matt just humped his shoulders and looked back at the table where the game was set up and put another card that let out a snap. "I heard that Head Boy Nott gave you a detention today."

Tyler saw that everything appeared normal as if nothing had changed at all. "Yeah, but how did you find that out."

Matt made a pointed look towards Regulus. "He knew that I knew you so he complained about you to me and I could tell it wasn't your fault."

"What did he say?" Tyler said as he slumped in a chair. He was feeling annoyed at how nothing seemed different and being reminded that he still had a detention that he unjustly got what felt to him one month ago.

"Oh nothing out of ordinary whining. _Can't your little friend watch where he's going _and he also said something like _Make him watch his step before he makes a slip too hard to get up from_. If I were you, I'd be careful."

"You don't have to remind me about being careful around those kind of people Regulus. I've been for the last four years, I think I can handle three more."

"Yes, but now Nott is Head Boy. Don't cross him if you could help it. I can't always be the one to make them stray their attention away all the time you know."

"Relax...I think I can handle myself."

"Besides, he has me to help him," Matt said as he played the winning card and made Regulus put his hand down in defeat.

"I'm sure that makes him feel much safer." Regulus said with hinted sarcasm.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Deep down Matt. You're nothing but on the line of being a coward. Look how easily you cower when Morgan and Tyler glare at you."

"Hey, if you've ever seen Morgan in her most nastiest mood and you know what Tyler has accomplished, you'd be scared to get on their bad side too."

"He's right you know." Tyler turned to Morgan. "Especially about you. You make even a few scary creature have their knees buckle in fear."

"Don't you forget it." They all laughed at Morgan's little mock threat but Tyler thought that maybe she had a little bit of seriousness behind it even if it did sound like a joke. "Say, Tyler, while you were out with your fellow seekers, I read something interesting on the message board."

For some reason, Matt and Regulus looked away from them but he could hear them trying not to laugh under their breaths. "Oh, what is it?"

"The next Hogsmeade trip is on next Saturday."

His friends laughing was no longer hidden. They made taunts like, "You two should have fun" and "But not too much if you know what I mean."

"You told them."

"She didn't tell us." Matt said quickly.

"Yeah...Mimi told us." Regulus finished as he and Matt suddenly bursted out laughing again.

Tyler wanted nothing more to have himself give good shocks to the two laughing slumps in the chairs and to curse Mimi into submission. If it was any consolation, Mimi did look a bit uncomfortable but that could've been under Tyler's stare then over guilt of humilating him with his friends. The duo's laughing drew in the curiousity of Lutz and his friend Bruce as well as Sam and the three of them asked what was so funny.

"For my sake and your health, you don't want to know."

He guessed that they took the warning seriously considering the fact that Tyler was fingering his wand. Lutz actually looked at it before he caught something else.

"Tyler...what's that under your arm?" He said as he pointed to the robes folded under them.

"Oh...just some robes."

Sam went behind him and pulled them out from under his arms and unfolded them for everyone to see. "Tyler, these robes. The material seems so fine and expensive. Where'd you get it?"

Tyler would've told them the truth had some of them not been teasing him but Mimi and Bruce didn't know as much about him as the others did so he couldn't tell them anyway so he came up with the best cover story that he could at the top of his mind. "Those are from my...grandfather. They were his when he was my age and he sent them to me."

"I like the look of them. It reminds me of our Slytherin robes. The hood is a clever touch," Regulus said as he took the robes and admired them.

They were passed around before Tyler got it back. He may not have changed time like he wanted but he at least got to keep one thing out of that trip that was good. The problem was that these robes were starting to remind him of the reason that his friends weren't talking with him after they had come back to their time. He immediately went to the fourth year dormitory to stash them away in his trunk.

(_'sss_)

After dinner, Tyler ran to his room and went to look for Chaos. He hadn't seen him for a month and the last time he had seen him was when he had talked to him earlier that day (before the whole time tablet fiasco) telling him that he was going to train with Basil. He found Chaos just laying under his bed, staring blankly at the wall.

"_Chaos, hey I've missed you_."

"_You have huh_?" He sounded a little grouchy but Tyler was still too happy to see him to care.

"_Of course. You'll never believe the adventure that my friends and I had_."

"_I'm sure Basil can tell me all about it_." Chaos started to head out to a part of the wall where he knew was an entrance to the tunnel system but Tyler wasn't done talking.

"_Chaos, what's wrong with you? You seem mad_."

"_Now, the great Tyler realizes_."

"_What is your problem_?" Tyler was starting to get mad at how Chaos was being so rude.

"_My problem? My problem is that you don't seem to need me anymore. You probably don't even want to have me around too_."

"_What?...Of course I still need you and want you around. Where did you get a foolish idea like that_?"

"_All you seem to talk about lately is Basil. Basil will help me with this. I can use Basil to help me train for that. Basil, Basil, that's all you ever talk about anymore. You hardly ever have time for me anymore with Basil. Now that you have him, I'm no longer important around here_."

"_What? You are important Chaos. You're my familiar_."

"_I'm sure Basil will be a better one for you_."

He didn't give Tyler a moment to keep talking as Basil opened up the passage and slid into the network. Tyler would've transformed and gone after him like he wanted to but instead found himself saying, "_You want to leave? Fine, go on. Go. And see if I care._"

Tyler closed the passage and went into his bed and cried into his pillow. He had never fought with Chaos before and this could only add to the gloom of his already bad day. First his fellow Seekers were upset with him and then there was the teasing from his slytherin friends which he was sure was just harmless fun but had bad timing and now Chaos was all mad and jealous because of Basil.

That night, Tyler had a wierd collection of dreams involving ancestor's argument with Sir Gryffindor and how he had tried to change it when his ancestor was standing over Brad's dead body. He had a grin to his face and was laughing and bowing mockingly to him. "Peace with mudbloods and muggles. Are you kidding me?" Then there appeared Reggie and Jacke on either side of him telling him how he caused all of this or how he selfishly set the stage for everything to be lost. The dream swirled into what seemed to be people on horseback riding with blood on their clothes and swords riding through a burning village with screams filling the air. Then he saw Chaos, scared and lonely, being chased by something that appeared four legged but couldn't see what it was but could make out a fluffy and swishy tale at the end of it as it snarled in the chase. Tyler was fidgeting in his bed but he couldn't wake up to make himself free from the torture in his mind.

The nightmares then changed to a scene where there was an unknown person in some kind of green robes with red colored armor on both his knees and presenting a golden sword with a bowed head and there was a person beside him in red robes and green colored armor as well bowing and kneeled presenting a silver sword. The two figures that were being presented with the swords seemed familiar to Tyler but he couldn't really see them. There were shadows over their faces so he couldn't see who the two were. The two that were kneeling with the swords, he couldn't tell who they were either. When Tyler woke up, he didn't know what to make of it but did find himself in a drying sweat.

(_'sss_)

The week following that strange and horrible night of dreaming wasn't much better. Jacke, Reggie and Brad gave him the silent treatment and didn't approach him. Everytime he tried to approach any of them, they would turn and head the opposite way and Tyler just gave up. He wouldn't be the one to look pathetic in lacking an answer.

If it wasn't for the lessons with the unforgivables that Tyler had been getting then he would've been dwelling on all of this non stop. That week, Regulus had taken Tyler with him to Severus office which he always put in silencing spells and magically locked the door so no one would stumble in and see what they were doing. Tyler had to promise that he wouldn't finger Severus as the one to teach him these curses and he swore that he wouldn't and was a little insulted that he thought he would given the fact that he kept everything else that he told him a secret. Severus seemed to be in his element when he started to teach them on the dark curses that were nicknamed Unforgivable and he could feel his knowledge in the subject as well. He knew that he was always fancying and was knowledgable of the Dark Arts but seeing it was another story. His knowledge could've also come from being a Death Eater but Tyler didn't see Severus as one even though he knew fully well that that was the case.

Starting, Severus taught him along with Regulus the basics of the Imperious Curse and they practiced by using it on spiders that Regulus transfigured from Severus stash of confiscated dungbombs. Tyler had taken three sessions before he could get a spider to be under his complete control. It was as if he was controlling a lifeless puppet with strings as he was taught to make silent commands to his mind puppets. It felt kind of stimulating and slightly scary having that much control over something that was living. Tyler kind of liked it as this made it possible to have control for what happened for once instead of everything being dropped on him or not working out.

The Cruciatius Curse had some things involved that made even Tyler uncomfortable. Severus had said that you had to _like _causing pain to make it work. He couldn't imagine using it on another human being and enjoy watching them suffer even an intolerable human being. What he would give to rip to shreds with his bare hands the likes Lestrange or the Marauders but he wouldn't be able to curse them with this torture. He explained this to Severus and he said that he understood as many people had trouble with that curse except the most pain loving individuals. Regulus seemed to be okay with the spell but after he used it, Tyler could see a little bit of a twitch in him and he was sure Severus caught it too but like him, said nothing. Tyler memorized the basics of it but he didn't want to practice it, just knowing how to do it was enough.

The third Unforgivable Curse that he had learned that week was the Infamous Avada Kedavra Killing Curse. There had to be a lot of power backed into it or it wouldn't work, and Severus warned them that this spell works immediately on contact with the body. There was no way to counter it so Tyler knew it was a one way deal and he didn't think that seemed logical. Who ever heard of a spell or bit of magic that no one could reverse? Anyway, Tyler certainly had the power to back it up and Severus was surprised that he did. Regulus wasn't so surprised given that he knew the powers that Tyler had but Severus didn't know that so for his benefit, he kept quiet and acted shocked too which Tyler appreciated. Tyler would use it on passing bugs or on flies that landed on the tables during their sessions and thought it was a non messy way to get rid of pests but like with the last curse, didn't imagine himself using it on another human being. Just like the Cruciatius, just knowing how to do it is good enough.

It was still good to have these little lessons even if they were to know these types of spells because they distracted Tyler from two major things. The fact that his friends including Chaos weren't talking to him, and, the fact that his date with Morgan was coming and was only two days away.

(_'sss_)

Reggie took to hanging out with Laura more often after class in the common room so as to avoid seeing Tyler anywhere else in the school. Things seemed to be much more calming when they were studying together. Laura was talking about him taking her to Avalon so she could finally see it and he couldn't help but bait her a little.

"You want me to take you? It sounds as if you're asking me out on a date."

"Please Reggie, don't be so high with yourself. Just because the girls in my dormitory think you're cute doesn't mean that I do."

"Oh, so I look like a hideous monster then."

"No, I didn't, you are very...don't put words in my mouth Reggie."

"So, what do you think of me then?" Reggie really wanted to smile like an idiot but tried to keep his face impassive.

"Ok, you are..." She obviously was trying to find the right words to get her out of this. "decent looking."

"Decent looking? Me?" Reggie felt like he was just insulted.

"Be glad you got that. What did you want me to say. You're a legendary hearthrob and it's my life long dream to fall victim to your looks."

"That would've been fine, yeah." Reggie put up his hands to shield him from her slap attempts to his head.

After they settled down, Laura continued their chat. "You're always saying how beautiful it looks and I think I should see if you're exaggerating or not. So...can you take me?" She pouted her lip that Reggie thought made her look sort of sweet before he came out of the thought.

"Well, since you asked so nicely. I guess one trip wouldn't hurt."

She went to hug him and Reggie found himself getting a little hot when she did. "Thanks Reggie. You're the best. I'll go drop my books at my bed and come right down."

When she went up to her room, Reggie was left a little dazed. He couldn't recall feeling that way after a date or anything with another girl. Could he be starting to have feelings for Laura. 'Well, what's not to like about her. She is pretty with her shoulder length silky hair and her smooth lips and she is starting to fill out in some areas.' He thought as he waited for her. 'Who am I kidding? She doesn't like me. She just thinks of me as a friend. Though, we did just playfully flirt just now...but that just could've been some friendly teasing to her. Maybe my friends are right on me thinking too much about stuff. I'm thinking too much about Tyler's motives. I still feel he was selfish but all he did want was to have peace in the houses and his people like we saw in the past. Bloody hell, even I want it. Maybe I was too hard on him. His stunt didn't even work. Nothing's changed...which is very strange.' he thought as he realized that nothing did change. It was as if they didn't go to the past at all and did anything as everything was exactly as they left it. 'Maybe it did change but changed back when the tablet was smashed or maybe Tyler wishes for us to return included to be exactly where we were so we didn't jump to a parallel world or...I'm getting a headache.'

"Reggie." Reggie felt a tap on his shoulder after someone called his name and saw that it was Laura. "You ready?"

"Oh, yeah, let's go." 'I'll think about it later." he thought as they went out of the portrait hole.

They went up through the halls and were nearly to the secret corridor before they ran into Hawkster Jones, Brad's hufflepuff friend. "Hey there Reggie. Hi Laura."

"Hey Hawkster." they chanted together.

"Hawkster, what is it?" Reggie asked as he had seemed to be searching for something.

"Have you seen Brad? I wanted to go over some of the our quidditch captain Penny Bellows talked about. Know where he is."

Reggie tried to think if Brad had told him and then he remembered that Brad had asked for the Elemental book about a few weeks back that he still kept so he could read up on water elementals. He still hadn't returned the book to him even if it wasn't really Reggie's. He did say that he was going to do more reading today with the book in the most quietest place he knew. "Yeah...he said that he was going to go read it in the mansion that we set up in Avalon."

"He's in your secret island?"

"Yeah, said that his common room was too noisy to read and the dormitory wasn't too much better."

"That can't be. The Hufflepuff common room isn't noisy. It's pretty peaceful and the dorms are as silent as a deserted valley."

"I guess he just wanted to be on Avalon. Don't blame him. It's really great and that fact that we made it ourselves and it's our place is good too. In fact, Laura and I were on our way there."

"Really?" Hawkster said sounding excited.

(_'sss_)

Brad was over the potion that he was brewing and just added the last bit of phoenix ash to it from the stash he bought back in New York. The potion seemed to be ready and he drew on a piece of paper and put it in a little bottle which he placed in a box. Then he called over the school owl that he took from the owlery earlier that day and tied the box on him and sent him out the door so he could fly out the nearest open window in the mansion.

"Success." he said breathing out a sigh of satisfaction. "I just hope that my friends won't overreact when they find out. Who am I kidding?" he said to himself after an afterthought. "Jacke and Tyler will think it was okay but Reggie will freak like he usually does. He's still mad at Tyler but I for one can't stay mad at him anymore. Nothing even happened so I don't see why he's mad and I don't know why I was so mad in the first place anymore." He turned to the cauldron still in the room and went to it and stared at the bundle of potion still left that he brewed. "Now...what to do with all of this?"

Before Brad could put some thought into it, an unlikely person popped in. "Brad, hey mate."

"Hawkster!" Brad cried out in shock as he turned around. "What are you doing in here? How did you get in? We made sure that no one could sneak in here at all."

"Don't go flying off the broomstick there Brad. Your friend Reggie let me in. I was looking for you and he told me that you were here so I asked if I could come and here I am."

"Oh...sorry about being so jumpy, it's just that you scared me there."

"It's okay. What do you got there anyway." He said gazing behind him.

"Oh...just a little project, that's all." Brad went and took the cauldron and covered it and put in a cupboard and shut the door. "It's something that I whipped up...in case of emergencies." Even to him, that sounded like a lame excuse but Hawkster just shrugged it off. "So, what do you think of this place?" he asked hoping to draw attention away from what just happened.

"Yeah, this place is amazing. I haven't seen the outside yet but this mansion is great. I bet four families could live here comfortably."

"Hey, you still haven't seen nothing yet."

Brad took Hawkster out for a "tour" of the island or what they could manage of foot since the island itself was two miles long. Usually, to get around, they would use their broomsticks as they moved them to the mansion so they could go all around the island but since Hawkster didn't bring his, Brad thought it would be more fair to walk with him. They caught a glimpse of Jennifer in the air with Reggie's broomstick observing the island while there was an eagle flying right next to her, obviously Reggie.

'Why didn't I think of that?' Brad wondered as they kept on walking.

"Those two look like they're on a date." Hawkster said as they sat by down on the grass plain.

"Reggie and Laura. Nah, Reggie's never said anything about feeling that way about her. They're just friends and besides, he has his hands full with every other pretty girl that walks by. You should've seen him at America whenever we went out and ran into girls. He would always go and flirt with them before we had to drag him away."

"Not a lot of boundaries when girls are involved huh?" Hawkster chuckled as he lay in the grass.

"With Reggie, the only boundary is if the girl is attractive enough for a double look." They both laughed so hard at that remark that they could be heard from the two in the sky.

"Wonder what those two are laughing at?" Laura asked as Reggie went on the opposite end of the broom and transformed back into a human.

"Don't know. Could be anything. So...liking Avalon so far."

"I think it's brilliant. It's so beautiful. Hard to believe that the four of you built this place on your own together."

"Well, the Potion of Fecundity did play a major part."

"Yeah, but that potion is as useful water for splashing if the four of you didn't make all these plans."

"Didn't think of it that way before. I guess we should have more credit than that."

"You four are a great team when you're together. It's like...the way the founders were before...well before all that purity of blood and muggleborn stuff happened."

"Yeah," he said almost to himself. 'We are just like that and just like that...we shunned Tyler because of an idea that he was sure was the right thing. The only difference is that Tyler trusted us enough to tell us what he did while Sir Slytherin didn't trust the other three on the chamber or in actually trying to let muggleborns in.' he thought to himself before he went down to land them on the ground next to the Avalonian forest.

(_'sss_)

It was finally Saturday and most of the school found themselves walking through the streets of the village Hogsmeade. Each of the Seekers liked walking down the olden villages for that month but it was nice to be back in a more modern place. Reggie was with Laura and a few third year Ravenclaws that were taking their first trip in the village and they were helping them find their way through it. Brad was with Hawkster and they were busy having fun Dervish and Bangs with all the magical devices that they thought might be good for playing around with on the island since there was a big open space just waiting to be had fun in.

Jacke was with Max since Jennifer had caught a cold and was lying in bed for a little rest after she recieved some Pepper Up potion from Madam Pomfrey. They were in the Three Broomsticks having two good warm Butterbeers and were chatting. Jacke just kept staring at his mug even while talking.

"Jacke, I'm telling you. When we face Slytherin next week, we'll win and I'm sure you'll beat your friend to the snitch this time."

"Max, as far as confidence boosters go, that wasn't your best work."

"Sorry, it's just been so long since I've played in a quidditch game that I juiced up for it and the game isn't for another week."

"Then you better settle down so that way you'll have juice left to use when we do play."

Then Max looked at him trying to catch his gaze. "Jacke, are you alright? Now that I look at it, you seem a little different."

"Different? Me?" He still was looking down.

"Yeah...you seem...stronger somehow. It's just a feeling I have every now and then. I usually get it when I'm around the teachers and a few of the older students but I'm really getting a huge feeling on you."

"Well...I guess I did become stronger considering what I've been doing lately."

"Wait," Max dropped his voice down a bit. "Is this another of your little Seeker adventures?"

"Er...okay, you're right, it is? You've already figured that much out so might as well tell you that you're right."

"Cool. You know, strange stuff always seems to find the four of you. Strange finds the strange I guess."

That was when Jacke finally looked at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the four of you are a strange group of friends to begin with from day one. All of you are different in blood, have different houses, different personalities, even different eyes and hair, but the four of you are so close. And that's just with the four of you without all that wierd stuff you could do."

"We're not as close as you think Max. Right now, me, Reggie and Brad aren't talking with Tyler."

"Solemn? Why what happened? Why are you mad at him?"

"We...I...it's complicated."

"I've got time." Max said taking another drink of butterbeer.

"Well...Tyler tried something that was a little selfish and,"

"What did he do? Bully someone?"

"No, nothing like that. He...had a talk with someone and tried to change his mind."

"To do what. It must be something really bad if the three of you won't talk to him."

"It was..." Jacke couldn't say. It wasn't due to the fact that he would be telling his friend that he went back in time even if they did bring proof. It was the fact that he couldn't make it sound like it justified their anger. Tyler had tried to change time on his own and may have been thinking of only himself but he was just trying to bring peace...and now his friends weren't speaking to him because of it. "You know, forget it."

"What, I want to know."

"It's not important anymore. I've got to find Tyler."

"Oh, he's right there." Max pointed to a booth in the pub and saw that Tyler was indeed there but he was with Morgan Stellers and that's when he remembered that Tyler had told them about them going on a date. "I'll have to talk to him later. I don't want to spoil their first date. I know how important it could be. I'm heading back for Hogwarts. Coming?"

"Nah, I'm going to have one more butterbeer then I'll head back."

"Alright. Max, thanks for everything."

Jacke didn't catch Max saying, "For what?" as he left.

(_'sss_)

Tyler was with Morgan and they were having a nice round of chocolate and cherry sundaes in the Three Broomsticks and just staring at the table all throughout their snack without uttering one word.

"Tyler?" Morgan said at last.

"Hmm?"

"Is that your friend Jacke Walker right there?"

He looked and saw Jacke walking out the door with Max Longhorn waving a goodbye. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Problems with your fellow Seekers?"

"You don't know the half of it. I don't want to talk about it right now. I haven't had a good week."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"You did?"

"Tyler, you're not exactly subtle in hiding your bad moods. Regulus, Matt, Lutz, Sam, Mimi, and even Bruce could tell that you were feeling awful. Regulus thought that taking you to have those private lessons might help keep your mind off what was wrong but it didn't work."

"You all know about that?"

"The lessons? Yeah, Regulus told us about them. Don't worry, we promised to keep it a secret and he told us that you also were coming in passing. Not everything is about you ya know." She took another bite from her sundae and then pushed it aside. "Tyler, everytime something happens you always think 'poor me' or 'it's so unfair to me.' Sometimes it drives us crazy and you're lucky that we're such good friends to put up with it. You're not the easiest to be around when you're depressed because you tend to make us upset too. You're always too hard on yourself, Don't battle with yourself after someone already does it to you."

When she said that, he realized now that he knew that his friends had a justified reason for not speaking to him. He had attempted something that changed the lives of many and was just thinking how it would benefit himself. He felt as low as a flobberworm right there. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Thanks."

"It was nothing and try not to put so much depression on yourself. Don't make yourself weaker by fighting with yourself."

She was right there too. Instead of doing what he could to get his friends back, he just let himself be lonely and miserable. He didn't even try to reconcile with them because of his foolish pride and ego. He really was a git.

"Morgan...you're brilliant."

"Okay, now you're just stating the obvious."

They laughed and then just stared at each other. "Morgan...listen, we have to talk."

"I'm listening. I'm not going anywhere."

'I just hope I could phrase this in a way that won't make her try to kill me before I apologize to my friends.' he thought as he mentally prepared for the worst. "Morgan, I don't think that us dating is going to work. You see...I kind of see you as my...sister really and I don't think that us dating...will, will work out ya know." After he was finished, his whole body tensed waiting for his friends wrath.

"I guess you're right." He wasn't expecting her to say that. "I guess that what I was feeling was just a little childish crush. I mean, you are a handsome guy but there's no...spark huh?"

"No, I guess not." Tyler calmed himself down since it seemed safe. "We could go back to the way we were right? No harm done."

"Yeah...we can. At least, now I can say that my first kiss was to a handsome and...careful guy."

"You caught that huh?"

"Of course. I know I can be a little explosive."

"A Little?" he said with a silly look on his face.

"Okay, I make banshees screaming look like laughing in comparison but I know when to draw the line. You could at least have the chance to say that your first kiss was to a beautiful and charming girl."

"Charming?" Tyler froze as Morgan gave him a woman's "death glare" before he quickly said, "Charming isn't a word that does you justice."

"Good save. Now why don't you get on out of here. Find those friends of yours and apologize and stop yourself from being so depressed. I don't want you to come back to the common room until you do or I'll curse you out."

Tyler immediately headed back for the castle at her 'command' to see if he could find Jacke there but he was coming up short and after an hour of looking for him, he thought that he might be in his house common room. He tried calling for Chaos to help him look but either he didn't hear him calling or was ignoring him, he didn't show so he had to be alone. He would've headed for the common room but he still felt like he had energy to burn off after Morgan made him feel motivated.

'What do I do? I guess all I can do is wait until dinner but that's not for another two and a half hours. What am I supposed to do until then. If Morgan hears that I went to the common room from Lutz or Bruce then she'll take my head. There's no one to be with right now as everyone is still probably in the village and won't come back for another two hours before dinner.' He considered his options and the only ones he could think to do were go to Avalon or hang out in the chamber. On Avalon, he would be alone but in the chamber, there was Basil but he was like a lifeless puppet. He didn't feel up to being alone for the next few hours. 'But Basil is better than nothing. I could train with him a little and see how my strength has gone up with all those old lessons from the past.'

On his way, he caught a nice breeze from an open window in the corridor and saw that the sky seemed to be getting darker with colorful clouds being brought in to a center which was strange as the sun wouldn't start to set for another hour and those kinds of colors shouldn't be out that early. He just shrugged it off as a storm coming and headed for the chamber. He thought he had the right idea of going there after all.

('_sss_)

Jacke was sitting in his common room doing some neglected homework when the sky caught his eye from the window. For some reason, he felt a chill going up his spine about it and the common room was warm. He headed for the Great Hall to see if he could find Tyler, Reggie and Brad or anyone he knew. He didn't know why but he could feel that something bad was about to happen.

(_'sss_)

Brad jingled the bag full of wizarding gadgets that he bought with Hawkster. He planned to owl a few home as they would be handy and put some around in the mansion at Avalon.

"Hey Brad, look at that sky." Hawkster said looking up.

"What?" Brad looked at the sky and saw the strange colors and the way they seemed to be reflecting in the surrounding heavy clouds like they did when the sun setted but the sun wasn't starting to set yet. It seemed like it was going to rain but the clouds didn't have that dark look to them.

"Isn't that wicked? I never saw the sky look that good when it's about to rain."

Something was telling Brad that whatever it was wasn't as good as it looked. He didn't feel any rain coming as he was a water elemental and he didn't sense any approaching water about to fall. No, something else was at work here and it made him feel a funny feeling in his stomach. He went off to Hogwarts in a hurry leaving Hawkster there in the village streets gazing at it. Hawkster seemed to notice because Brad heard him say, "Wait for me! I don't want to be in the rain on the way back."

(_'sss_)

Laura tucked on Reggie's shirt as they headed for the Shrieking Shack. "Hey Reggie, I know we want to check the Shrieking Shack but maybe we should head back now because it looks like it's about to rain."

"Really?" Reggie looked up at the sky and saw that it did look like a storm was coming but there were a few translucent colors in the sky and it made him feel uneasy.

"If you want to just take a few minutes to look then I guess"

"No," Reggie said cutting in. "Maybe heading back is exactly what we should do."

"Yeah, the way the clouds are swirling...looks like a hurricane."

(_'sss_)

Throughout the village, the people of Hogsmeade started to head for their homes for the upcoming storm while the visiting students started to head back early as not to be caught in a downpour. Everyone headed for the Great Hall to trade stories and such about their Hogsmeade trip except for four people. Three of them were just outside the hall's doors.

"Something doesn't feel right about that sky. It looks beautiful with the lights and color but I have a feeling about it." Jacke said as they looked out the nearest window. "And it ain't good."

"Yeah. It's like...a warning of something...something coming." Reggie said looking straight at it.

"Where's Tyler?" Brad suddenly asked. "He wasn't in the Great Hall."

"Maybe's he's in his common room helping us avoid him. I don't know about you guys but I just can't stay mad at him any more." Jacke said running a hand vigorously through his hair.

"Me either." they said in sync.

Before they could do anything else, the spot in the sky where the cloudless hole was glowed a gray color and before anyone could even think, everything suddenly stopped within a fifty mile radius of the epicenter. All except for one place.

(_'sss_)

**End of Chapter 15**

Dark672: Good.

Tigercub16: Like I told you, I'm glad you love the Tablet of Time. It took me almost forever to fine tune the aspect of time in ways that make sense before I had just what I wanted.

Author Notes:

Well, there goes the next chapter. Just what is going on. What's happening out there? What do the Seekers senses of it mean? Is it Voldemort's doing or is it...something else? You'll have to wait. Reviews will help lessen it.

High Serpent King


	16. Genocide Questions Answered

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

(_'sss_)

Chapter 16: Genocide Questions Answered

Tyler was in the chamber and had just sealed the entrance. He was about to let out Basil when some rustling caught his attention. He looked around and saw something white on the floor and as he got closer, realized that a snake had a hold of it.

"_Chaos, what are you doing here_?"

"_Huh? Oh, hello Tyler. In the chamber **again **I see_."

"_Yes, I came to finally have some training on dodging physical attacks_." he said in a tenseful fashion. "_What do you have there_?"

"_Nothing of any importance_."

"_Really? So I'll just take it_." Tyler reached to what Chaos was holding and saw that it was an envelope with his name on it. "_What's this Chaos_?"

"_An envelope Tyler_," Chaos was looking at him with scornful eyes.

"_Yeah, I guessed that part_." Tyler was very close of hexing him. "_What are you doing with it? Is this a letter for me_?"

"_Yes_," Chaos hissed with spite. "_It's a letter you got on your first day back here. You were so busy showing your friends your summer photos that you forgot about it so I took it stashed it away for you to read later but either you were preoccupied with Basil or I forgot_."

Tyler would've scolded Chaos but he was busy opening the letter. He did remember that he did have another letter when he got his dad's on the first day back at Hogwarts but had completely let it slip his mind. Turned out that it was Timothy.

**Tyler,**

**Hello, how's it going? Back for your fourth year huh? I remember my fourth year, the time does seem to pass by doesn't it. First, I want to congratulate you kiddo. You really made me proud when you took a stand and stood up to your father and told him everything. He can be real uptight and if you keep it up then he might actually become loose enough to be happy instead of nervous all the time. Second, I wanted to tell you that I had returned to my work on the Auror Department though it's a bit more tame then my previous work. Now, I'm on patrolling duty in public wizarding places to keep a look out for trouble and it's brought me closer to you. That being said, if there is anything that is wrong or if you need help, remember, I'm just a few moments away. I know you might be a little hesistant to the idea of running to me or your parents for help especially with what you've overcome in the past but remember that that is what godfathers and parents are for. Never forget that. Give my best to your friends and your fellow Seekers there and try not to become as attached to your new DADA teacher as you were to your last one for my sake, huh?**

**Timothy**

Tyler hadn't heard from Timothy in so long that he felt really bad that he didn't find the note sooner until he remembered what Morgan said about making himself feel bad on purpose. He couldn't help it though, after all, Rome wasn't built in a day.

"_Why did you have this letter down here Chaos_?" he hissed to his snake after he folded the letter back in the envelope.

"_I was just tired of running into it where I left it so I decided to bring it down here so you could no doubt find it_." He turned his head away in indignation after he finished.

Tyler was about to try to reason with his snake but he thought it be better for both Basil and himself to explain to Chaos that he still had a place as Tyler's familiar and Basil hadn't taken over. It also be good to at least have something behind him as he reasoned with his familiar since he knew that Basil wouldn't really offer warming talk since he had little will but he would help guarantee that he wasn't always here. Chaos obviously thought that Tyler was always running off here with his friends but that was silly. He and the others were either at Avalon or visiting Orichai at the temple for visits and telling him of their island. He opened Basil's resting place and then cleared his throat for the inevitably long talk."_Chaos, we need to talk with you. You see_..."

But Tyler couldn't explain any further than that because all of a sudden, the three of them felt a shake and the entire chamber let out a silver glow that echoed all over the chamber like waves of water. There was a bit of small rubble from the sealing but then it had passed.

"_What was that_?" Tyler said shaking some dust off his hair.

"_Master, I sense a great disturbance on the outside. I must go to it_." Basil was starting to slither up the pipes to get to the tunnel network before Tyler called for a halt.

"_Basil, you can not just go up there. You know that you are only supposed to leave should I really have need for your assistance. I'm going to investigate this_. _It's probably a Death Eater attack. If it is then this is no time for us to be drawing anyone's attention_. _Stay out of sight_."

"_What about me_?" Chaos said standing ready.

"_You've already done enough_." He stomped away leaving Chaos staring at him in shock before he could collect himself.

"_Fine, go off, see if I care_!" Chaos yelled before the door was shut.

Tyler let out one angry huff before he journeyed to the charmed rope and pulled himself out of the chamber. When he came out, something seemed really strange there. There was Moaning Myrtle with a funny expression on her face of what seemed to be anger but she didn't move out of it at all. She didn't even react to Tyler leaving the chamber as he was sure that she was never in the bathroom because of his teasing. Tyler just shrugged it off. 'Maybe someone finally petrified her so that she could finally shut her yap.' he thought as he opened the door and peered closely outside. There were two older students standing just passed the door and they weren't moving. Tyler tried to slip away until the door slamed a little too hard and he braced himself for the impending questions when he realized that nothing was said. He looked at the two people and they hadn't moved at all from their original positions. He went to them with ease and looked at their faces and was shocked. They weren't even moving their faces! One of them, a hufflepuff boy was putting his head down like he was laughing while the other, a ravenclaw girl, had her eyes stuck looking up like she stopped in the middle of rolling her eyes. Tyler turned around and saw that everyone in the corridors seemed as still as statues. There was even an owl that had been flying through the corridor and it was frozen in mid-flight, in the air. It was like time had stopped.

"Hello...snap out of it...can you hear me?" Tyler had gone to several people and tried to shake them but they were as stiff as boards. He went to the Great Hall and even there, everyone was still, including the teachers and Dumbledore. All looked like were statues instead of actual people and they made the Great Hall seem a little scary as there was always sound here for not once could Tyler remember coming into the Great Hall and finding silence. He noticed Morgan, Regulus, Matt and his other slytherin friends all still too. He shook them vigorously but they merely rocked back and forth a little before they tettered back to where they were.

Tyler headed for the main entrance and saw that Jacke, Reggie and Brad looking out one of the closest windows. "No..." Tyler whispered desperately as he ran to them. "Not you too!" He shook them and even smacked them in the backs of the head but they reacted exactly like everyone else did. "What's going on here!" he yelled filling the silent corridor with sound. He hoped that something would answer his desperate question but there was nothing but complete quiet. Tyler stared back at his friends and felt his hands shaking and closed his eyes as he tried to get them to stop. He opened them to look back at his friends before he noticed the scene at the window behind them.

The wierd sky that he had seen earlier had just become wierder as the clouds swirled like a whirlpool and at the center hole was a glowing light. It made the hairs on Tyler's arms stand on end. He felt like something horrible was about to happen and for some reason, he felt like he had to be in it's way.

He took off for the Broom Shed where they keep the brooms for first years and opened the lock with an Alohomora Spell and took off towards the center. He landed close to Hagrid's Hut and saw that Hagrid happened to be asleep at his door with his boarhound chasing his own tale but was frozen in it's action by whatever happened. He didn't know why he came all the way out here but it felt like a gut feeling was telling him that he had to be there for some reason. Then, without warning, there was another brilliant flash coming from the center and a sphere of light was starting to slowly fall closer to the ground. As it got closer to the ground, the light sphere was starting to take a human like shape and when it completely touched the ground, the light faded out and there was a being unlike any that Tyler had seen or imagined before.

The...thing had feet like a fox's paws (it had no shoes) and it's hands were five digit like a human's but was a little furry it had small claws instead of fingernails. It had a human head and looked to be a man in his late twenties but had scary yellow eyes that held a fury like an animal, a pointed nose and had white fox ears instead of regular ears on either side. It was wearing thin armor with a clock engraved on it with a light silk robe underneath much like the guard at Serpent Soul had been wearing. There was a knife in a sheath at his side and he had an hourglass tied on a rope hanging from his neck like a necklace. He had orange fur and hair on his arms and his head and that's when Tyler noticed one feature that was definitely out of place for any person. This guy had a thick, swishy tail sporing from his armor and it had the same shade of orange with a white tip and it was moving around. The tail made Tyler feel a little drawn to it like he had seen something like it before but it was in the back of his head somewhere. This thing really resembled a fox that was standing on it's hind legs and was given a human like face.

Right now, it was standing on the ground in a way that made it look like it weighed no heavier than a feather and it had it eyes looking up. Tyler went to see what it was looking at and saw that it was the opening in the swirl of clouds. The light that had been there had dimmed out and the sky had returned to normal. The being didn't pay him any attention until it let out a breath and directed it's vision down and rested on him. It seemed slightly surprised that he was standing there and it stared right into Tyler's eyes. He involuntarily took a step back when it had. Tyler couldn't explain it but something about him was making Tyler's stomach crunch and he felt the need to draw his wand right then and there. He would've had the thing not spoken right there in a demanding tone. "What are you doing here? And still moving?"

"What?" Tyler finally managed to speak after a few moments.

"Who are you? How did you escape my power?" The thing started breathing hard like it was smelling for something. "Your scent is very familiar to me. Like I've smelled something like it before. I just can't place it."

"Wait," Tyler shouted. Something was starting to make sense here. "Are you telling me that you're the one that made everyone around here a statue?"

"Statues? Ha Ha Ha Ha!" His mocking laugh made Tyler head feel fuzzy. "You foolish human, the surrounding filth are very much alive, they are merely frozen in time."

This being had done all this on his own. No, impossible. Not even Lord Voldemort's power could accomplish something like this even if he and Dumbledore combined their powers which was a very wierd thought. "Frozen in time? How is that possible? How do you have that kind of power? Just who or what the bloody hell are you anyway?"

"I would normally kill a human that raises their voice to me like that but as you somehow escaped my spell and I have questions, consider yourself lucky that you get my introduction before you die. I am Timefox. I have the unique ability to stop time in the surrounding area but it takes time to accomplish this and I had nothing to stop me while I was in the air."

When he had said his name, it started to seem fitting as this thing did look very much like a fox. "Timefox...I've never heard of you before."

"Naturally...I am not one of your magical creatures. I am a being of power that far exceeds that of your human race. I am of the superior race called the Foxlores who sworn duty and extreme pleasure is to eradicate you all."

Foxlores? A race that has powers exceeding that of humans. This was mindblowing. One thing was for sure, Tyler now knew that this thing was out for one thing, destruction. No wonder this...Timefox had given Tyler such a horrifying feeling. "Where did you come from? What happened to the sky? Why are you here?" He had so many questions and right now, he was as equally curious as he was scared.

"I come from a world that exists alongside this one. A Parallel World if you will. The sky was like that because I was breaching through the barrier that serperates the two. We foxlores have the natural ability to cross over between the two worlds. As for why I'm here. It's for two reasons and none of them would concern you I'm sure."

"A Parallel World? What?" Tyler didn't fully understand but this...foxlore had apparently stopped being in the mood for questions.

"Now, I believe I've wasted enough of my time with a lowly wizard as yourself. I can see the wand at the holster. Draw it if it'll make you feel better, not that it matters of course. Armed or not, no human is a match for us. You are only still alive because I have a pair of questions and I expect a quick answer. First, who are you and how did you escape?" He growled under his breath and Tyler felt his throat getting dry. But he couldn't show this thing that he was afraid and decided to play this thing out as long as he could.

"Well, since you were so _sharing_ with me than I guess I can share too." Tyler was silently cheering at how sarcastic and menacing he had just sounded at this creature. "My name is Tyler Slytherin and to answer your second question, no, I don't know how I escaped your time spell."

It didn't matter if Tyler answered the second question or not for when he had so roughly said his name, Timefox took a step back himself and had a look of surprise. "Slytherin? No, it can't be. I knew that tricking human wizards to do a fox's job wasn't the best way to get the job done. I guess I'll have the honor of exterminating whatever's left of your race to oblivion."

Timefox didn't make any sense. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" Timefox asked as if he was the stupidest thing around which made Tyler puzzled on what else was going on. "You don't, do you?" Timefox let out hideous laughter that was cold and heartless and would've made anyone quiver in fear but Tyler was too busy waiting for an explanation to care.

"Know what?"

"Well, as you're going to die in a few moments then good courtesy would be to at least let you die knowing what was forever lost." He said it in a voice like he was trying to comfort him with that speech and Tyler resisted the urge to hiss at him severely. "Where to begin? Well, how about we start with the basics, that alright with you?"

Tyler almost threw a good hex at Timefox but he had to restrain himself because the only way for him to make sense of everything was to listen to Timefox, as painful as it was. "Just go."

"Fine, first as you well know, I am a foxlore. We foxlores rule a seperate world than this one known as the Parallel World to people from here. The goal we have is to rule our world and yours but our dreams haven't come to pass and we were cut off from your world. The reason no one here knows about it is because the last time we were here, it was well over a thousand years ago."

'Over one thousand years ago? Wait, this is before the time that Hogwarts was founded.' Tyler thought as he continued to listen.

"Before then, all wizards or most anyway knew of us foxlores and trained and fought against us. Before we arrived, all of you lived in peace and harmony with one another." Timefox said continuing his story. "For some reason, you thought of us coming and to try ruling and reigning destruction and evil over you was horrible."

"Yeah, imagine that kind of stupidity." Tyler said with no disguise of him being sarcastic. This guy was really starting to annoy him and was starting to like nothing better than to kick him out of here himself.

"We started our rampage and it looked like we were about to have our visions and dreams of ultimate power and rule recognized until we came to Europe. There was just one thing standing in our way and those were parselmouths; the bothersome third race. We came to invade your world but the parselmouth race came, organized all wizarding fighters and fought against us and drove us away. The fighting skills and powers they had...it still angers us to this day of how any kind of humans could've possibly overpowered us and ruined our pride. We had depleted their numbers in the waging battles but they had devastated ours. There still were so many of them still left and they were enough to seal us away in our own world, especially the Slytherin family as they were the biggest pain of all in stopping our plans. We became patient however. We knew that the human race would put it's guard down against us as you believed that your seals would hold us forever though you can imagine that our comfort was short lived. When word had leaked out of a school being started by a Slytherin, we knew that it was only a matter of time before the entire wizarding world kept up their strength and alert in preparing for us again. We couldn't let that happen. But the question of 'how do we stop it' came into the picture and that's when a marvelous plan was concocted. First, let me ask you Slytherin, how many parselmouths are remaining?"

"Four." Tyler said with a low voice. Something told him that what was about to be said was going to tear at him. Timefox wouldn't be asking this if it somehow tied into all of this.

"Four? Well, at least, it was a close job. Wait, I'm straying away from my story. Haven't you ever wondered why only four parselmouths remain? That's simple, it's because the wizarding world exterminated them."

"What!" Tyler's heart seemed to have frozen right in it's place. This didn't make any sense. Tyler saw how the parselmouths lived a thousand years ago along side with the wizarding public. And if what Timefox told him was true, why would the wizarding world destroy a people that helped them drive away these foul creatures. It just didn't make sense. "That can't be. If what you said is true...why would the wizarding public want to destroy us when we saved the world from your evil."

"Well, we're both a little ahead of ourselves. You see, the wizarding world didn't really attack without reason. The reason provided by us. Ha Ha Ha."

"What do you mean by that!" Tyler asked with a shaky voice.

"Simple. You see, not long after Hogwarts was founded, the four houses, which happened to be four of the major families that had stood in our way before, started to have graduating wizards and witches that had superb skill with both elemental powers and combat skills. They were also organized and united as one to preserve the peace as the founders taught them. They were becoming the strongest and best in the world and were starting to exceed warriors in the past. We needed a way to weaken them and to ensure that they stayed weak until the seals power was weak enough for us to start overpowering it. The answer was simple, break up the trust and friendship you all had with one another. The first order of business was the parselmouths as they were especially strong and would take charge in fighting us. To eliminate them, we decided to trick the magical community to do it for us. A very ingenious plot if I do say so myself. We lose our enemies and don't even lose a sweat."

"But...how?"

"That's easy. We still had a foxlore still in hidden in your world. Our master, Lord Fox."

"Lord Fox?" For some reason, after Tyler said that name, he felt his wand grow warm and when he looked at it, it started to glow a bit. It was as if it knew this foxlore and seemed angry because Tyler was starting to feel anger coming from his wand.

"Yes, he was hidden there by us to ensure our victory. In fact, he devised the whole thing himself as well as our plot. He disguised himself as a dark figure and started to attack both muggle and magical villages claiming to be a parselmouth showing his true nature. He even made illusions that they're were several other parselmouths with him in the attacks by taking ordinary twigs and made them into people and snakes to be better convincing that the entire race was responsible instead of a single person. The newly formed Ministry of Magic was in a crisis about this as the muggles were getting more heated toward them and that even wizards were dying in these attacks and ordered that the parselmouth menaces be dealt with. Rogue parselmouths that were living in scattered areas were killed on sight and soon the attack hit the greatest concentration, the Serpent Soul Village." Tyler was finding it hard to breathe as Timefox continued talking of the destruction of his race. Lately, Tyler had been so curious to find out why it was only him, his dad and granddad, and his cousin that were left of a race that seemed so plentiful but now, he wished he never knew. "Unluckily, news at that time travels fastand somehow, word caught up with Salazar Slytherin and he left Hogwarts to save and protect his family. According to Lord Fox, he saw that only one survived the massacre at Serpent Soul and it turned out to be Slytherin's grandson."

'Grandson?' Tyler thought to himself in confusion before he remembered that he had met him when the Seekers went back in time. "Cory!"

"I see you know your own ancestors' names. Good, it will save me time. This is where my master began phase two of his master plan. He took a disguise as a person who had lost loved ones by the parselmouths and went to the ministry to convince them that the enrolled parselmouth children would follow the path that was taught to them by their "evil" parents and kin and they set out to arrest and execute them as well. When the arrests took place, Lord Fox took on another form of a student and started to help spread the rumors along about parselmouths to the school and why Salazar Slytherin left. He went to the Slytherins disguised as one of their own and explained why their founder left in protest against muggleborns creating their hatred of them. He then spread the evil tales about what the parselmouths had done and that it sprung because of the anger Salazar Slytherin felt because of muggleborns to the other three houses. The house rivalries started and soon fights broke out and Hogwarts was divided weakening them. Apparently, Slytherin took his grandson to safety. He was going to try to save the parselmouths enrolled at Hogwarts but he ran into my master. He learned just like you have of the plot and reason for the destruction of the parselmouths and of my master's future plans in dominating the world. They battled and it is apparent that my master had won. When Slytherin was killed, it had destroyed any chance for the truth to be revealed to anyone at Hogwarts or the general wizarding public."

"You mean to tell me that you're the reason for all this hatred going around at the school. That you're the one responsible for this attempted genocide against my friend's branch of wizards! Do you have any idea of how many lives you've ruined and destroyed!" Tyler drew his wand and pointed it furiously at Timefox who just stood there with a proud step and look on his face.

"Yes! Thousands!" He said it like he had been presented with a trophy which made Tyler sick.

Tyler couldn't stand there any more and listen to this so he raised his wand furiously and shouted, with all his might, "_Reducto_!"

Timefox dodged the hex but didn't dodge it by rolling out of the way or ducking. He dodged it by going into the air as if he had wings. "Not in the mood to talk anymore. Good, because neither am I. I'm still curious how you escaped my power but it doesn't matter anymore. And I could use a bit of active entertainment." Timefox held out his right hand and suddenly, bursts of energy showered towards Tyler. He grabbed the broom that was still with him and fly off to avoid the blasts. He saw that they left impact craters throughout the ground whenever Timefox missed him.

"Flying scared already?" he taunted as he was launching his attack. "Believe me, that you haven't seen the worst yet. Ha Ha Ha." He stopped his attacks and dived at Tyler like an air torpedo.

Tyler saw him coming and swerved to the left and barely dodged him. He was starting to regret not taking the long way to Avalon and getting his top notch Silver Arrow broom instead of breaking into the broomshed just because it was closer. Timefox changed direction and started heading right back at Tyler with full force. Tyler always managed to move out of the way just in time from Timefox's attack and he was so busy watching out for himself that he didn't have the time to fire a spell. He was sure that if he didn't then he would have a hole cut clean right through him. Timefox wasn't having fun missing his target because he waved his right hand to his left and made a wave of energy emerge and Tyler slid off his broom and went right back up in a roll to avoid it. When he looked back up, he saw Timefox heading right for him. Tyler shot a thunder beam type attack from his wandless hand and it surprisingly hit it's mark and seemed to do some damage.

"Wow," Tyler said looking at his hand. "I guess that training from Ravenclaw really did make a difference after all.

Timefox was rubbing his arm as that's where he had hit him and looked at Tyler with a snarl. "That's not possible! I thought that Lord Fox said that he made sure that no wizards in this region were going to be elementals."

"What? Don't tell me that you're responsible for making elemental powers seem evil too!" Tyler asked silently praying a no. Already, what he had learned was enough and he didn't think more would keep him sane.

"So...you're catching on, eh Slytherin?"

Timefox pulled out his knife and went in another dive attack with the knife extended. Tyler tried to fly down but Timefox changed his angle of attack and collided with Tyler getting him slightly at the shoulder with the knife. That was just with the knife as Timefox's feet collided with the end of the broom breaking it and making the broom break apart and Tyler was starting to plummet for the ground below which was close to the quidditch pitch. He watched sickened as Timefox wiped his knife clean of his blood by licking it as he watched in joy as Tyler fell. Tyler thought that this was it until he felt something catch him from his back. He looked to see that it was Basil.

"_Basil...what are you doing here_!" Tyler asked in surprise.

"_You said to only emerge when you needed me. Well, I sensed you were in danger and came out here to do my duty_."

"_Well, I would normally scold you since you had no way of knowing that everyone in the castle was frozen but now, I'm not complaining_."

Just then, Timefox had to ruin their friendship moment. "Ahh...aint that sweet. Getting caught by a basilisk." He said to in a baby voice from where he was above them. Then he put his hand to his cheek and seemed to be in thought. "What I don't understand is...what is a basilisk doing here?"

"Well, if you must know. My ancestor left it here in a special chamber hidden in the school that only I can get into."

Timefox snapped his fingers. "Of course, that's what our master overheard. He said that he heard stories from a few of the students about Slytherin building a secret chamber. A "Chamber of Secrets" it was so richly called. Said it was from a pair of gossiping girls if I recall the story correctly. My lord tried to find it under the school but couldn't get to it as it was protected by some sort of seal that he couldn't pass. Hmm...perhaps that's how you've escaped my time spell. The chamber must've shielded you from it like it kept my lord away. Anyway, he decided to add in some more horror by adding in the part of hearing that Slytherin put a monster in there but who knew that he actually put a beast in there."

"Well, yes he did." Then Tyler recalled the first time that he ever met Basil. Basil had told him that he was the Guardian of Slytherin House. "He must of put this basilisk there because he probably felt you were coming one day."

"Well then his efforts to protect the future generations of the school are in vain. I'm not afraid of some overgrown snake."

"Well, you should be.Unless you release everyone at the school from your spell."

"Don't make me laugh." Timefox didn't spare a second as he said that for he charged at them again.

Tyler thought that he was moving much faster then before but didn't pay it any more heed as he commanded Basil to move left. Basil did and Timefox collided with the ground. Tyler thought that Timefox was finally incapacitated but was more than disappointed when the dust from the impact cleared. Timefox was in a crater from the impact with his fist to the ground and he bared his teeth at them while he slowly stood to face them.

"_Basil, this is important. We can't hold back on this guy. He's different from anything I've seen or faced before. It's obvious what he's after so I want you to listen carefully. You need to use the powers in your eyes to kill him. We can't afford to have him destroying everything and everyone in sight for his own twisted pleasure. Understand_?"

"_Yes master_."

Tyler was willing to let that one slide and not correct Basil on calling him Tyler because he felt like a commanding general right there and then. Basil went to stare at Timefox but he let out a glow from his eyes and then Basil had some kind of mist surrounding his face. He had made eye contact but nothing was happening to Timefox.

"_What's wrong Basil? Why isn't he dying_?"

"That's because I've put up a shield over your foolish serpent's eyes to drain the magic in them. They are no longer a threat." Timefox said with a twisted smile tettered to the left of his face.

Tyler let out a frustrated sigh but quickly made himself at ease. "You may have eliminated my basilisk's power to kill you with it's eyes but it can still battle!" Basil bared his fangs and left for Timefox while Tyler hopped off him and shot a good Stinging Hex but Timefox jumped over Basil and walked on his long body and he hit the spell away with his hand and it collided with the ground. Tyler had never seen a spell deflected like that before. Basil brought his tail up and made it start crashing down with a good impact rubble. When the dust cleared, they were surprised to see him just right of the tail with a calm look on his face. He tugged on Basil's tail and twirled him around like he was a slingshot and then launched him in the air. Then Timefox fired an magical energy blast at Basil, hitting him square at his middle. Basil fell from where he was in the air with a loud bang.

"_Basil_!"

Tyler ran for his basilisk that was laying motionless on the ground but Timefox suddenly appeared in front of him with such tremendous speed and kicked him square in the stomach, launching Tyler some distance away and making him fall on his back. Tyler got up despite the pain in his gut to see Timefox gliding towards him with his dagger drawn. Tyler swerved to his left but was quick enough as the blade impacted with his side making Tyler cry out in pain. Tyler immediately punched Timefox as hard as he could and saw that in his pain, he had manipulated the force of his element powers behind that punch in the way that he had been taught in the Element Classes by Madam Ravenclaw. His fist was glowing yellow and he collided with Timefox's chest sending him sliding a few yards away. Tyler didn't stand to marvel at his damage for he immediately put a hand over his wound and was relieved to see that it wasn't too deep but this was something to go to the Hospital Wing for in a hurry. Tyler saw the sick pleasure that Timefox had licking his knife again and, for a second, Tyler could swear that he saw Timefox glow for a moment. Timefox didn't let Tyler think because he launched a beam of energy with great speed at Tyler and it collided with him. Tyler screamed in pain as he flipped in the air and landed on the ground with a swirling bounce. Tyler was on his back and facing the sky. Tyler saw Timefox fly up to the sky to be in the air above him and could see from there that Timefox smiled devilishly upon him.

"Ahh...did the poor snake talker have to take a lie in?" He said in a babying voice before he set for a dive.

Tyler didn't think he could muster the strength to get up before he came but suddenly, he felt a rumble beneath him and then a giant serpent popped from the ground in front of him. It took Timefox completely by surprise that he didn't even move away from the incoming attack and the snake gave him a good head tackle sending him sailing. Tyler smiled as he watched Timefox fly off to the ground with a thud but was also smiling at the snake for he recognized it.

"_Chaos_!"

"_Who did you expect_!"

Tyler was confused. "_But...why? Why did you transform to help me? I thought you hated me_."

"_I figured you've punished enough. When Basil said he sensed that you were in trouble, I almost didn't come. But I was too worried about you to not see what was happening and saw you fighting that menace. I saw you were about to die so I decided that I had to step in_."

"_Thanks Chaos_," Tyler hissed in a low voice. "_I really mean it_."

"_It's okay...I forgive you_. _Friends Again_?"

"_Friends and Familiars_."

Before they could continue being lost in this moment, there was an explosion and they saw rocks and clumps of dirt fly off with a shout. Timefox wasn't done with Tyler and his snakes yet.

(_'sss_)

**End of Chapter 16**

Dark672: Yes I do. You're not very original you know.

Author Notes:

Well...how do you like my new antagonist. Trust me when I say that you haven't seen or learned anything yet. The design for this guy has been in my head ever since I began the last story. I hope you like the final design. There's a reason why he's a fox as the word itself means to trick and be deceiving (Appropriate for a villain, no?). And more to the situation then what he's told Tyler but they'll have to wait for another time. Let's just pray that Tyler can hold off Timefox now that Chaos is here. But...if Tyler wasn't able to finish him when he had Basil, will Chaos make the difference in this battle. Will everyone be freed from being frozen in time? You'll see...sooner if I get your reviews. How did you like what you've read?

High Serpent King


	17. The Foxlores

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

(_'sss_)

Chapter 17: The Foxlores

Timefox let out a giant scream as he blasted everything around him away in a frenzy of rage. Chaos and Tyler turned their heads in surprise as they were so caught up in making up that they forgot all about him.

Timefox was glaring and breathing out really hard, more in anger than exhaustion. "Another Snake? When I get through with you, there won't be enough of your skin to make into a small belt out of! You'll be battered so badly that you'll be begging for the end!"

Tyler would've shouted a retort but the wound at his side was paining him so much that he couldn't really concentrate on one. He didn't think he could get up because that would mean leaning on the side with the wound and he didn't think that that would help his current situation. "_Chaos, I'm sorry but I can't stand up. You're going to have to attack him on your own. I'll try to launch as many elemental attacks and spells that I can so stay alert_."

"_Don't worry about me. I'll make this fox wish he was stew before I'm done with him_."

"_Don't get cocky_. _We can't underestimate this guy. He knocked Basil aside like he was a stack of wood blocks. Stay on your guard_."

"_I will if you will_."

"_Deal_."

Chaos charged at Timefox without warning and bared his fangs with a loud roar escaping his throat. Timefox put his feet firmly to the ground and held back at Chaos' mouth to keep him back. Chaos was trying hard to push back and sink his teeth into the foxlore but it wasn't looking good as he was starting to be dragged back a little. It was obvious to Tyler that in matters of strength, this foxlore was stronger than Chaos but something about that puzzled him. If Tyler's punch could make him start sliding away then shouldn't Chaos have no problem overpowering him when they were head to head. Tyler lifted his arm from the ground and prepared to shout the Bone Curve Torture Spell and even powered it up with the American power collection technique. He raised the wand pointing in the air and spun it five times before bringing it down to point at Timefox and shouted "_Calcrimang_!"

Timefox shouted as the curse collided with his elbow and that's when he took the other hand to grasp it giving Chaos the opening he needed and he tackled him hard to the ground with his face in the dirt.

"_Thanks Tyler. My strength almost gave out_."

"_I'm a parselmouth and you're my familiar. Helping you out sort of goes with the job_."

Then there was an earthshaking shout and Timefox blew everything close to him away in an explosion of power that was even bigger than before. "You fools. Do you think I would fall that easily."

'That's impossible. How can he keep getting up that fast. It's like...no matter what we do, he just doesn't fancy staying down.' he thought as he watched his furry foe. The look in Timefox's eyes when he shouted in anger were very terrifying and so much so that Tyler could feel a shiver going up his spine.

"_I put every bit of force that I could muster into that hit_!" Chaos hissed out in a frightened fit.

"_Chaos, get out of here. We can't beat him_."

"_No, I'm not going to leave you here Tyler. There must be some way for us to defeat him...don't you know any spells strong enough to do a good amount of damage to him_?"

At Chaos' question, Tyler had a flashback of the lesson that Severus taught him the unblockable Killing Curse. It would be the perfect way to end this fight and destroy this heartless creature. Tyler did swear that he wouldn't use it on another person but this guy doesn't qualify. "_Yes, I do_."

"_Then do it. I'll distract him while you focus on getting a clear shot. I'll try to drive him closer to you while he's focused on me_."

"_Be careful_."

Timefox didn't let them talk to each other for another second because he charged straight for where Tyler was on the ground before Chaos slid in the path and tried to whack him with his tail. Timefox rose high in the air and avoided the tail like a bird. Timefox then started to glow with orange flames and then went at Chaos like a shiny fireball. Tyler could see Chaos' eyes go into shock as Timefox speeded towards him with a mad cackle and a twisted expression on his face. Tyler didn't feel any hesistation as he uttered the two most destructive words that the wizarding world had ever heard.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green light that he had seen from both Severus' and Regulus' wands was seen at the tip of his and released straight for Timefox. He seemed to notice the green glow reflecting on himself when he faced the incoming green light. He stopped his flight and surprisingly, instead of trying to dodge it, he stayed put and on his ground. He pulled back his hand and then punched the spell away where it bounced off his fist as if he just hit a quaffle charmed to be featherless. The Killing Curse sped on it's way to the sky away from Timefox and Tyler was left gazing at it as it fly away.

"How...that...that can't be! That's the Killing Curse! It's unbeatable."

"You foolish humans and your two bit spells. I existed long before the creation of your stupid spell. Even if it could've worked, you needed some real power behind it and your curse merely made my hand paralyzed."

He unsheathed his knife and dived right for Tyler again. Chaos slithered as fast as he could but couldn't stop the inevitable action. Timefox punctured Tyler arm and Tyler let out a bloodchilling scream of pain. Timefox even twisted the knife, still in his arm making Tyler feel like getting burned alive was better than this. Chaos let an angry roar and charged at Timefox who withdrew the blade and flew straight up to avoid him. The blood from his arm had dampened his entire sleeve and was starting to leak onto the grass underneath. Tyler had his eyes shut so hard that tears were starting to form. The pain...it was unbearable. Tyler looked up and saw the knife Timefox had used from where he lay. The knife was completely covered and wet with his blood and it was even starting to drip. Timefox started to lick the blade clean like it was a lollypop making Tyler almost vomit at the sight. Timefox had a pleasurable look on his face while he did that like a small child would if they were eating a popsickle.

"You know, I'm starting to feel generous. I seem to remember that your ancestors had a key to pass through the worlds. It so happens that it's one of the things that I'm searching for my lord and master. If you give it to me then I promise to stab you straight at the heart to put yourself free from the pain."

Key? Tyler didn't know what Timefox could be talking about. The only key he knew was hanging around his neck. If that what was Timefox was looking for then Tyler would at least have the pleasure knowing that Timefox wouldn't have it so he stayed silent.

Chaos looked in despair at his bleeding friend and was grinding his fangs so hard that they were starting to collect dust. He bent himself down and sprung for Timefox like he was a spring. He let out a loud hiss of anger and pushed his fangs out in a way that would've made even the bravest of Gryffindors high tale it and run for the hills. Timefox didn't seem too fazed by him though as he licked the last of Tyler's blood from his knife and re-sheathed it. He took his two hands and made a giant fist ball which he raised above his head and brought it down with force right on Chaos' face. Chaos screamed out in pain and headed down for the ground with his tongue waving in the air from his mouth. Chaos made impact and then slowly shrunk back to his regular size, knocked out cold.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. I told you that I was going to leave you battered! I also said that I was leaving this little skirmish with a skin for a belt. Can't go back on my word now, can I? Ha, Ha, Ha!"

Timefox dived straight for Chaos' body and took out his knife and leveled it so that way it would cut Chaos' head clean off when he reached him. Tyler let out tears of sorrow as he saw Timefox getting closer to his familiar. He would've shouted but the pain was too much for him to open his mouth from. He couldn't believe that he was going to lose Chaos right when they just made up from their silly fight. Timefox was wearing a face of amusement as he came closer and it looked like he was going to kill his friend were it not for something big and green popping from the ground next to Chaos go and start sinking his teeth from his shoulder like a fish to a hook. Basil had his fangs right on Timefox's arm (the one with the knife) and was roaring as he tried to sink them in deeper. Tyler, Chaos and Timefox must've been so wrapped up from what they were doing that they forgot all about him. Timefox had a pained expression but he seemed to brush it off because when he started speaking, there was no hint that he was feeling pain at the moment.

"So, you won't stay down either. Protecting your master's decendent and his familiar. My, how loyal you are to Salazar Slytherin. I'm sure he'll be proud...when I bring you to see him!" Timefox brought out his free hand and extended it's palm to Basil before he let a magic energy attack right at Basil making him let go of the arm and spin in the air before he crashed to the ground, belly up. "That'll show you what you get when you cross those more powerful than you."

Tyler looked toward Basil in sadness. Had he not jumped in, Chaos would be dead right now. Tyler could see that Basil was just unconscious as well and silently blessed his ancestor for leaving such a strong willed creature for the castle's defense. "_Basil...Chaos...thank you_," he uttered to himself so silently that no one would hear him unless they were actually close to his mouth. He quit speaking parseltongue and looked towards the castle's direction. "We...tried...but we failed. I...we couldn't free everyone from Timefox's spell. I let down...everyone. Regulus, Matt, Morgan, Sam, Lutz, even Bruce, I couldn't help them. Jacke...Reggie...Brad...I couldn't save them...I'm sorry."

"How touching." Tyler looked to the sky and saw Timefox some distance away from him. "The bad thing about having my ears, I have to listen to my victim's silent prayers right before they die and it irritates me. I've found that the only cure is to end their thinking by ending them. I would've kept you alive longer for regeneration but you're too wordy to be kept alive. Oh...and don't worry about your snakes. Rest assured that they'll be honored in your memory when I use their skin for a new outfit." Timefox stretched out his arms and bared out the claws on his hands. "NOW...SAY GOODBYE SLYTHERIN, 'CAUSE IT'S TIME TO DIE!"

Timefox flew straight down with his hands down, baring the claws. He was laughing so twisted that Tyler actually begged for Timefox to fly faster to stop him hearing it. Tyler watched with watered eyes as Timefox got ever closer and closer. He then saw a brilliant flash and closed his eyes thinking that this was the start of death. Tyler had them closed for a few seconds before he realized that nothing was different. The pain in his arm didn't fade nor did his taste of air. But...he did hear shouting.

"What?...who now interferes? Who launched that attack!" Timefox's voice yelled.

"I did Timefox!" a second voice said with defiance.

Tyler thought the second voice was very familiar and when he opened his eyes and saw the brilliant sight of Orichai. He was hovering right over Tyler and staring down with Timefox.

"Well, well, the great warrior Orichai. I thought you'd be dead with the amount of time that has passed in this world."

"You would wish. What are you vile creatures doing back here? I thought you were supposed to be sealed forever."

"Bold statement. Forever is a very long time and unfortunately...time seems to be on my side."

"Not this time. I won't let you harm this boy any longer."

"Do you think you can defeat me when this boy couldn't with his foolish pets? Especially with three boosts of my power."

"You understimate me Timefox...and that will be your own undoing."

"Then...let's see you prove your worth!" Timefox charged at Orichai with his claws in a bloodthirsty aerial charge.

Orichai ducked from his swipe and landed a swift kick to Timefox stomach and Tyler was amazed to see Timefox spit in pain and clutch it for merry life. Tyler had never seen Orichai do something like that before. It was like he was a whole other person. He always said he was a warrior when the Seekers came for visits but they never believed him as he seemed to old and harmless but there was no mistaking harmless with the sight that he saw now. The two of them were trading blows in mid air and both seemed to have a look of hatred on their faces. Timefox went for his knife but Orichai let out a energy blast from his hand knocking it away. Orichai let out a fist jab at Timefox's face and sent him flying back in the direction he came. Orichai then opened his beautiful butterfly like wings and a glow of black and white issued from them. He closed his eyes and Tyler could hear words, "Destructive Balance" escape him before rays of power burst from them and struck Timefox. He let out a terrible screech.

"You're done Timefox."

Timefox looked at Orichai as the powerful attack consumed him. "I did understimate you. You've obviously kept your strength to it's best and beyond to prepare for us. But don't think that...just because you've defeated me that it's over. I may have failed in starting this world's destruction but my fellow foxlores will continue from where I left off. The foxlores will DESTROY YOU ALL! Ha, Ha, Ha!" Then Timefox's body exploded into orange like dust with his laughter turning into a fading echo.

Orichai went to Tyler and put his hand over his forehead. "Are you alright Mr. Slytherin," he said in his typical calm voice.

"Yes." That was all Tyler could say before he felt another surge of pain from his arm.

"You've lost a lot of blood. I'll have to heal you and your friends. But it'll have to be in the temple. Timefox's time freezing sorcery will soon fade and it's best that we're not discovered here." He looked towards the direction of the forest. "Shimroe! Rams!" Shimroe, the purple haired teen human like guardian, suddenly appeared along with Rams, the big, and ugly boar headed warrior, alongside him. "I need the two of you to carry young Slytherin and his basilisk back to the temple. I'll handle restoring the landscape here and I'll also take his smaller snake too."

"We understand," they chanted. Rams picked up Basil with his incredible strength while Shimroe scooped Tyler up.

Tyler was starting to get dizzy from all the blood he was losing that he blacked out but the last thing he was Orichai's wings starting to glow.

('sss)

Seconds after that happened, a mysterious red wave erupted from where Timefox was defeated and it spread throughout the entire surrounding area. Wherever it hit, everything there that was frozen in time, started to move again. The people in Hogsmeade started to move around in their typical commuting fashion. The creatures in the Forbidden Forest started their natural living habits right from where they left off. Finally, the people in Hogwarts unfroze and continued what they were doing unaware of what just transpired except for three students.

"Hey did you just feel a shake?" Reggie asked the second he was unfrozen from time.

Brad nodded. "Yeah...I just did. Look!"

They looked at the sky where Brad was pointing to see that it wasn't wierd anymore.

"What happened to that wierd sky? Even the clouds are gone." Jacke said with a surprised look on his face.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. I'm going to check out where we saw those clouds."

Brad put a hand at Reggie's shoulder stopping his advance. "Reggie, it's almost curfew. If we go out now then we'll get detention when we're spotted outside."

"I know. But this feeling is to strong to ignore. I...I think something bad happened. I think that you feel it too."

Brad had a surprised look to his eyes while Jacke's jaw dropped slightly. "Yeah, I do. It must be serious if you're going to ignore the rules to check up on a feeling."

"What are we waiting for?" Jacke said walking on ahead. "Let's get going then."

The three Seekers off to the grounds, where they saw the swirling epicenter of the abnormal clouds. They went close to Hagrid's hut when Brad saw something amiss.

"Hey, look at this." Brad picked up a bit of torn fabric that he found on the ground. It had a few traces of blood on it. "Isn't this piece the same material as our Hogwarts robes?"

"Yeah, but why is there blood over it?" Reggie said as he took it from Brad's hands.

Jacke looked around, trying to find some other clue to what was going on when he saw something at the pitch. "Guys...look!"

Reggie and Brad turned to look where Jacke was pointing and a very familiar figure disappear into the forest's trees.

"What's Orichai doing out here?" Brad asked after he was gone.

"Let's find out."

Jacke ran towards the forest with Reggie and Brad right behind him. Jacke took out his wand and tapped the portal entrance in the forest, and threw himself in. Reggie and Brad followed his lead and jumped in through the waterlike entry way and landed in the opening chamber. There, the three of them nearly fainted at the sight. Tyler was on a pedestal, with blood dripping from his body like a leaky pipe. He was very pale in his face and was sweating. Basil was on one side of the room and Orichai put Chaos on another pedestal next to Basil. The other six guardians were there as well, looking at them in sadness or in Rams' case, without grumpiness. Orichai stood right behind Tyler and let a shower of magic flow from his wings onto him. The Seekers remembered Orichai doing this the day they first saw him, when Orichai had healed them of their wounds from the trials. Tyler's wounds were closed and the blood that was on his robes and the floor vanished. His color was starting to return and Orichai turned away and made his wings face Basil and Chaos. The two serpents started to glow and they raised their heads and shook themselves off. It wasn't long before Tyler too regained consciousness.

"Tyler!" the three of them yelled as they ran to him.

Tyler was surprised when he felt his three friends rush and hug him when he sat up from where he lay. "Hang on...stop...can't breathe." They took the hint and let go of him. "What happened? How did you know I was here?"

"We didn't. But we found Orichai heading to the forest so we followed him to see why he was out there and then found you." Reggie said looking from Tyler to Orichai.

The sphinx turned over and walked up to Orichai. "I know you couldn't have taken that long to fix the field where the battle took place Orichai."

"I might've lingered a little longer than I needed to for a trio of humans to see me." Orichai said in a sneaky tone.

Tyler chuckled at their antics before he remembered his serpents. He hopped off and ran to his snakes, hugging and talking to each one of them. His friends would've watched but something Sphinx said made them worried.

"Battle? What battle?" Brad asked desperately to Orichai.

"I believe you would better be informed if your friend would start explaining."

Tyler turned away from his snakes and turned to his friends. Tyler explained all about what had happened from seeing the lights in the chamber to the end of the fight where Orichai saved him. The three of them listened to Tyler's story with scared looks in their eyes after they heard about Timefox freezing them in time like statues. "That reminds me. Orichai, how did you know that I was in trouble?"

"Simple, the Slytherin Chamber wasn't the only place that can shield it's inhabitants from Timefox's evil magic. I felt a terrible pulse of power that seemed familiar and went to exit the temple and found Timefox battling with you. I thought you should have a chance to battle him as your people were their supreme enemies but when I saw that you weren't a match for him, I had to step in and destroy Timefox once and for all."

"What I don't understand...is what exactly are these foxlores? If my family were really such an enemy to these guys out of all parselmouths then why haven't I heard anything about them until today?"

"I believe I can answer that." Orichai said. "But it would serve you well if you could see as well as hear."

"What do you mean Orichai?"

"Well Mr. Falkner, why don't you and your friends follow me and you'll see. Come."

They followed Orichai as he led them through the long temple halls. It was great to see every room of the temple again as memories of their third year came flooding back and how they overcame the trials together. Orichai brought them past his maze and into his chamber. The goblet with the Potion of Fecundity was there and Tyler remembered when they used it's contents to make Avalon. Orichai made them walk right past the goblet and to the end of his chamber where they came to a stone wall.

"Orichai...I don't mean to sound disrespectful but...you took us through the entire temple just to see you wall?"

Reggie had to slap him after he said that. "Great way to speak to Orichai Tyler."

"No, really, I don't mind it at all. It's nice to have some bickering every now and then to keep things interesting especially when you never go out like we do."

"Right...can see how boring things could be if everything is so...neat and formal all the time. Honestly, I'd go mad." Jacke said rubbing the back of his head in thought.

"Yes...well, back to the matters at hand. This may seem like an ordinary wall but walk through it." Orichai stepped aside to leave the way to the wall clear.

"You mean this wall is like the barrier at King's Cross?" Brad asked looking over it.

"Brad, this is the world of magic we're talking about." Reggie said before he walked right through it, melting into the wall and vanishing out of sight.

"Yeah, this place was made by the Potion of Fecundity so anything could be possible here."

"Then, why did you talk to Orichai like he was crazy for bringing us here."

"Sod off Jacke."

Tyler walked through the wall with Jacke right behind him.

"Excuse me...is being caught off guard a crime now," Brad mumbled before he too walked through the wall with Orichai right behind him.

The room they found themselves in wasn't too big. It looked like it would hold about fifteen people. It was completely bare except for a clear white jewel encrusted on the ground in the center. Orichai walked towards the center and stood over the jewel.

"This room is a place where everyone could see as well as hear one who is speaking. I find that it makes a good way to tell a message to those who have need of understanding confusing situations."

"Orichai? What exactly do you mean? What does this room do?" Reggie said not completely understanding what Orichai was saying.

"Allow me to demonstrate." He cleared his throat and made everyone feel like he was getting ready to tell a story. "As you know, the founders were the previous to your successful efforts in retrieving the Potion of Fecundity." All of a sudden, everyone found themselves in another room, the Creation Room where they saw the Hogwarts Four reaching the goblet with the potion in it. Orichai was there in as well which was a little freaky since Orichai was beside them and right at the other side of the goblet to: two of them. Then all of a sudden, the entire place faded and they found themselves back where they started from. "Do you see how this room works now."

"Oh, it's like a room that let's us actually see the events from the speaker's story." Reggie said, very impressed with the magic of this room. "This would be good for teaching History of Magic with."

"Yeah, we could actually see the stuff on the goblin wars instead of just listening to Binn's boring, droning voice," Jacke said yawning at the mere thought of their boring ghost of a teacher.

"Why did you bring us here?" Tyler asked getting them back on target.

"Why, to answer your question of course. Who are the foxlores? Tyler...as you no doubt found out today, your race is connected with the prevention of the Foxlore's conquests."

"Just who are these guys anyway? Timefox kept saying that it was the parselmouth race that was to blame for their defeat centuries ago. And now that we're on that subject, why was Timefox still alive if he's over a thousand years old."

"Yes...well, this chamber should help you understand. Where to begin, oh yes," Orichai cleared his throat again and the young wizards decided that they better sit for all this. "Over a thousand years ago, about two generations before Hogwarts was made, there was harmony throughout the world of magic. There were no evil wizards or witches trying to take power over from anyone else. There was peace. That is until, one day, the foxlores came and entered our world. The foxlores claimed that their world is where magic was born and it had leaked out from there to here blessing ours with magic." They all found themselves in an open field and saw the same kind of lights from the sky earlier today appearing around them and human shaped fox creatures appearing from the voids. They were wearing cloaks, covering their bodies and darkening up their faces so they couldn't see them but they could still see their long bushy foxtales from their backs.

"Yeah, Timefox did say that they dominated the world from where he was from but what is that world like?" Tyler asked full with wonder. Part of him didn't want to know because that would mean having to imagine what the foxlores were capable of. But part of him was still curious to see the world that was the supposed birth place of magic.

"No one knows. Nobody has ever crossed the barriers into the Parallel World for fear of their destruction but with the foxlores in power there, it wouldn't be a pleasant place to spend your free time."

"Honestly, with these evil gits running that place. Merlin knows what it must be like." Jacke said looking at disdain at the foxlores

"These foxlores desired two things, domination and destruction. Their individual power and strength was great. They introduced evil to the magical world and were close in making all living beings subject to their every whim. Every human or other magical being that crossed into them was destroyed right on sight. That drove everyone in their path to flee because no one would stand up against them for fear of their own destruction."

When Tyler heard that part, he felt that the people back then were justified in their fear. He remembered Timefox's effect on him and found himself getting cold with fear inside at the mere memory of his twisted face when he laughed diabotically.

"What about the muggle population?" Brad asked noticing that Orichai didn't say a word on the non-magical part of the world.

Orichai continued as if Brad didn't say a word. "That is...until the foxlores met up with a resistance army of parselmouths. Back then, the number of parselmouths was as plentiful as any group of people today." The scene became that of a large army of people with many olden type banners, many having snakes in the crests. They were on one side of a battlefield facing down the evil foxlore creatures opposite them. "Battles and a great war ensued between the two sides. One of the main family houses leading the parselmouth resistance was yours young Slytherin." They found themselves before a powerful looking warrior with the same kind of eyes as Tyler and he had a snake wrapped around each leg and arm. This is one of your ancestors, Salazar Slytherin's very grandfather actually."

"What?" the four of them said together in surprise.

"Yes...funny isn't it?" Orichai said, smiling in amusement at their antics. "The wizarding world saw the might that the parselmouths were bringing towards the creatures that tried to wipe them out and many non parselmouth wizarding family houses joined in the fight, inspired. Magical creatures as well. Even I fought in these battles against them."

"You did?" Brad asked looking at Orichai more closely. Orichai did seem old but _that_ old?

"Yes, while I was still in my primitive youth." The suddenly saw a younger version of Orichai right beside them and looked at him and the real Orichai. The younger one still had the butterfly like wings and calm eyes but his hair seemed more untamed and darker than their Orichai. "The battles were terrible and resulted in many loses but unlike our side, the foxlores numbers dwindled to a few dozen. However, these foxlores were the strongest of them all and proved difficult for even the mightiest of magical warriors to destroy. The best that everyone was able to do was draw them away, back to their own world to fall back and build back their weakened power." The room kept sending them to see scenes that best explained what Orichai was trying to tell them and it was really starting to come together in their minds with these types of visual aids for help. "The magical world's most smartest and powerful people, most of them parselmouths, gathered together and created seals to keep the gapes between this world and the Parallel World from ever allowing the foxlores to cross over again. However, many feared their eventual return. Over the course of the following millenium, the human race has forgotten these terrible foes and is not ready to defend against them."

"Orichai, if this is true, then why are you telling us all of this?" Reggie asked getting up and walking to him. "I don't see what this has to do with us?"

"Wait a moment for me to continue explaining. When the foxlores left, many others were inspired by the fear they brought on the hearts of everyone in the land and the conquests for power began and started to make the general public forget the foxlores in spite of the new fear brought on by evil wizards, witches and other magical beings. However, there were still those who wouldn't forget the start of it all and the seals. But I fear that now, the power behind those seals are weakening more seriously than originally thought if Timefox was able to come here."

"Why do you say that Orichai?" Reggie asked noticing that Orichai's voice seemed a little worried.

"That's because, out of the foxlores still existing, Timefox was the weakest one."

Tyler's heart nearly froze to ice in shocked fear at hearing that. Timefox's powers were unbelievable and if he was the weakest, then he didn't want to imagine what the strongest ones were like. "We...weak...est...one?" he said stuttering on every syllable.

"Yes. The problem that I saw was that during the battle, Timefox's strength seemed to increase as he battled you."

"Maybe he was just toying with Tyler before he saw that he underestimated him. We may look like four regular teenage wizards but we have powers and training that no normal wizards don't have." Jacke said sounding a little petty.

"No...that's not it at all. Tyler's elemental power backing his already natural talents should've made Timefox at least in a condition like yours was. The thing that I saw is that the foxlores had found a way to increase their powers which is another reason why they'll be coming after you. Tyler, surely you saw that Timefox was getting stronger after a certain event. What was Timefox doing everytime, right before his strength seemed to increase?"

Tyler didn't want to but he put his mind to focus on the battle. Timefox did get stronger but he couldn't recall anything that Timefox said before he got any stronger repeatedly. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate, he couldn't think of anything because of the fear he felt from fighting him. 'The only thing I could remember is the sick look on his face as he taunted and drank... that's it.' he thought as he snapped his fingers. "He kept on drinking my blood."

"That's correct." Orichai said with a solemn nod. "To the foxlores, parselmouth blood is a regenerative source of rejuvination. It happened right before they were driven back to their world. I was there to witness it."

The scene surrounding them changed to a group of parselmouth warriors fighting a cloaked foxlore. It punctured one of the soldiers' arms and blood gushed out and went into the foxlores face.

Tyler threw up right there and the other three looked away, turning a little green themselves. "The foxlore that accidentally swallowed the blood felt a surge of power and increased strength and magical power that he reported it to Lord Fox before they were banished and thus resulting in the plot that Timefox told you of." The scene was changing again, probably to show them Lord Fox, but Orichai stepped off the jewel in the floor and the room went back to normal. "I believe that it's enough for today."

"So...these things look at Tyler like...some kind of magical steriods?" Brad said putting a hand over Tyler's shoulder.

"I regret to say yes. No doubt that the other foxlores will feel that Timefox was destroyed and seek to start a rampage themselves. The events of today are merely the beginning."

"You know, I bet that this...Lord Fox probably sent Timefox here to act as a scout to test how well our world is defended." Reggie said as he cleaned the vomit Tyler left with a Cleaning Spell.

"My Mr. Falkner, I believe that you might be right. What a bright young man you are."

"Honestly, he's a ravenclaw so what did you expect," Jacke said as he ruffled Reggie's great hair before he straightened it back.

"Yes, well, I believe that the four of you must be tired and I believe that your serpent Chaos could use a rest and your basilisk could return to the chamber for a nap as well Mr. Slytherin."

That was a good idea. Parallel worlds, foxlores, misconceptions about history. Even to Tyler, Jacke and Reggie, who grew up around magic, this was mindblowing and a little tiring.

"Thank you again Orichai. We'll be back tomorrow for more of this okay?"

Orichai transported them to the front chamber where Chaos and Basil still were and when they arrived they both bowed and made their way out. It was now dark outside when they came out of the temple portal but Tyler didn't want to take any chances with Basil being seen to top what else happened today.

"_Basil_." Tyler hissed for his attention. "_I want you to to dig underground and go to the lake, into the plumbing system from there. We can't risk letting you into the castle to use a tunnel entrance from there okay_."

"_It shall be done_." Basil plunged headfirst into the ground leaving a hole there for the seekers to fill. Chaos went up Tyler's leg from underneath his cloak and rested on his shoulder. "Right now, I could use a good sleep myself."

"Of course. You fought a great evil so you earened it." Brad said as they snuck back into the castle and avoided a prefect that was around a corner. "But it's still hard to believe...evil beings with unimaginable powers."

"Yeah I know. This Timefox, he...was the most terrifying thing I've seen. People are scared of just my cousin, they would drop dead at the sight of one of these guys."

At that Jacke started to remember Orichai's worries about the seals keeping them away. "But what can we do about it? Should we tell Dumbledore?"

"No." Tyler said as he regained himself. "We can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Jacke, use your head. We have three big reasons why we can't. First of which is, we have no proof about any of this being true and even if we did, they still wouldn't believe us. We are just four young kids that they wouldn't even look twice at. Second, they wouldn't trust us even if we did tell them. We are four elemental wizards, meaning that we could be thrown into Azkaban without a flinch; not to mention that I'm the dark lord's cousin so they would probably have me killed on sight. And the third, even if they didn't do that, they wouldn't have a chance to do anything about it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jacke...the Ministry and Dumbledore are having a hell of a time trying to stop Voldemort. What makes you think they can stop the foxlores when they're not doubt, way stronger than he is?"

"You know...Tyler actually makes sense." Reggie said as they stopped walking. "We all had our elemental abilities built up by the classes we had from the past and learned some more effective dueling spells, not to mention a killer basilisk and a parselmouth's snake that can enlarge from being enchanted. Tyler, Chaos and Basil's efforts combined were barely able to hold their own against the weakest of the foxlores even if he did get supercharged to probably surpass some other ones. I don't think the Aurors or Professor Dumbledore would do better."

"What are we going to do?" Brad asked getting scared himself.

His question followed them throughout the night and kept them awake in their beds wondering that all night. What were they going to do? That wasn't the only thing however. Jacke, Reggie and Brad also thought of what Tyler learned today about his ancestor. When they met Sir Slytherin, they had a hard time believing that he would make the actions possible for muggleborns to be killed off in Hogwarts with Basil. Now that Timefox had told the truth about this, they realize that instead of their houses looking at the Slytherins as the criminals, they should be directing that to the foxlores for they are the real criminals. It was all so confusing that everything they and the entire school believed was nothing but confusing lies and deception. Even the Slytherins were decieved. Most of them had these beliefs on muggleborns and they don't even realize that they aren't even theirs. Those beliefs were planted in them by their real arch enemies to make them weaker and they were embracing them for their own pride and prospects of blood purity.

The only one of them that was able to actually fall asleep early was Tyler. That didn't make him lucky though. Now he was seeing manacing creatures with foxtales chasing him down a path that he couldn't get anyway in. He also had nightmares of the people in Serpent Soul getting killed and his ancestor Salazar Slytherin, now so clear since he'd met him, meeting his end at one of the foxlores with a haunted look in his eyes.

(_'sss_)

**End of Chapter 17**

Dark672: Good.

Tigercub16: I'm glad you liked Timefox as a villain. Let me tell you that he was just the beginning and they're are still many foxlores still out there.

Nightlit: Well, it's nice to hear from you again. What's it been? Three, four months? What happened with your story and the title? Sorry, I'm straying away from the response. You believe that introducing Timefox and the foxlores made their whole thing with the Tablet of Time pointless. Remember, a good author keeps the audience on their toes. Everything I'm putting in here ties in together. It's all in the title, Timeless Conflict. Also, I know that Tyler did seem a little more powerful here in battling Timefox but let's not forget that his as well as the other seekers skills did improve with the training they got from the founders. Also, he was fighting for his life and when people fight to stay alive, they hone in on strength they didn't know they had.

Author Notes:

This part of the story is setting the stage for their new adventure. Huh? Hard to believe considering that they've had an adventure so far but that was merely the calm before the actual storm. What's going to happen now that the Seekers know all of this. They can't talk to anyone about this because it won't do them any good because these foxlores are brutal. What's going to happen...only I know, ha ha. Sorry. I hoped you liked the chapter. Review.

High Serpent King


	18. Orichai Sets the Mission

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

(_'sss_)

Chapter 18: Orichai Sets the Mission

Tyler went out of bed with reddened eyes from all the nightmares he had the previous night. The last vision he had, the one with his ancestor meeting his end, it suddenly made something that Orichai told him click. When Matt saw him sitting up, he went back in surprise.

"What happened to you? You look like someone kept your eyes open all night."

"I...had a very bad day yesterday." Tyler said as he got himself cleaned up.

"Yeah, it was kind of wierd yesterday. The weather changing like that all of a sudden. I mean, one second, it looks like it's going to rain and then the sky gets clear. Where were you anyway? Couldn't find you anywhere during dinner and when you came back to the common room last night, you just went right by us without giving us a look."

"Sorry Matt, it's...well let's just say I almost got my bucket kicked. Needless to say, I would've if I didn't reach my bed on time."

"We were a little freaked. Morgan was going to give you a piece of her mind if Regulus and Sam didn't hold her arms."

"I'll have to thank them with a very good present. After what I went through, that would've been the last thing I needed."

"What did happen anyway? You look like you actually died instead of almost."

"Trust me...you're better off not knowing."

"C'mon Tyler. We're mates. You're always hanging out with those three losers all the time that I hardly ever know what's on your mind."

"Matt, please, trust what I said. You're better off not knowing."

"Okay," he said after some more probing. "Don't forget, you promised to take us to Avalon today."

"I did?"

"Yeah, remember, Friday, Sam said that thing about wanting to have room to fly out in instead of always bumping into people in the air and you said that Avalon had more room than Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah..." Tyler said recalling the day before yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

It was after classes and the Slytherin Quidditch team was doing some drills over at the quidditch pitch. The first quidditch game of the season against Gryffindor was fast approaching and they were trying to get themselves prepared. Their captain, Gansley was having them do speed drills by making do a certain number of laps around the whole pitch in an allotted time. Tyler, Morgan, Sam and Mimi stayed close letting Mefist, Gansley and Crump move on ahead of them so they could at least be in a friendly presence during the training. Tyler didn't have any energy to be angry with Mimi because of the situation with the other seekers.

When practice was over, the four of them went off to do some of their own free style flying but had to be careful not to bump into other students in the air especially in the younger years that were flying out for fun.

Sam had almost collided with five people before he landed out in a fit. "That's it! Why bother pretending that flying isn't just work. It's work not to bump into all these people. It's like a constant training session with human shaped bludgers."

"Sam, you're overreacting."

"Overreacting? Tyler, there's hardly any big spaces in the air for us to be crazy in."

"You can't blame all of them. Winter's not too far away now. They just want to enjoy the last bit of comfortable air time before the snow storms hit." Morgan said as she put her broom under her arm.

"But still...lately, I'm feeling that flying is only work now. I can't remember the last time I did it just for fun." Sam sat on the grass staring at the flying people overhead. "It would be great if there was a good spot where I could fly without having to worry about ricocheting flyers."

Tyler snapped his fingers. "I know a place you can do that. I fly there all the time to get through the whole place since it's so big."

"Where's that?" Sam said that in a tone that made it obvious that he thought no place at the school existed. He was right.

He pulled Sam away from the girls since Mimi was standing next to Morgan but he would clue her in later. "Avalon."

_**End Flashback**_

He collected all of his Slytherin friends to head for Avalon except for Bruce Baker since he didn't know as much as the others like Mimi didn't. They were indeed impressed with the island and spread out or in Sam's case flew out to get a private time to look. Tyler walked through Avalon alone because he needed some more time to think on the events of the previous day. About once every hour, he shuddered when the memory of Timefox's maniacal laughter or his twisted expressions invaded his mind. He went for the hill in the center of the island with the tree at the top so he could just sit and have nothing to distract him from thinking of what he was dealing with. He trudged up the hill to find that it already had a person sitting there and it wasn't any of his slytherin friends or the other three seekers.

('_sss_)

Jacke and Jennifer were in Avalon having another date as Jacke was asked out by Jennifer this time, when she had caught how he was feeling depressed the last couple of days when the Seekers weren't talking to Tyler. At that moment, Jacke was having a talk and walk with Jennifer as they headed for the center hill on the island.

"Is he alright?" Jennifer asked when Jacke told her of the attack the previous day.

"I don't know. Orichai healed the wound he got on his shoulder and his side but Tyler still looks like he's in pain."

"With what he went through...I can't even begin to think that a creature like that would exist in the wizarding world. My mother thankfully hasn't run into anything like it and she's battled some pretty mean things as an Auror. Why would something like that attack Hogwarts anyway? It's not like he had a grudge against us or something since we've never even heard of them before."

Though Jacke told her about the foxlore and how it attacked the school and his friend, he didn't tell her about what they learned about the houses or the parselmouth race as it was more of Tyler's business. "Who knows? He did make it sound like he was evil incarnate so I guess that's more of a reason than anything."

"I guess so. Well, how are you doing with this?"

"Not too good." Jacke said slumping his shoulders. "I wish I could say that almost losing your best friend to something like this doesn't really happen often but I can't. The thing is that this time, it was closer than any other time."

They reached the tree and Jennifer sat down with Jacke going right beside her.

"Jacke...it's okay. Your friend is safe and sound. Whatever happens, I'm sure he'll be alright. The important thing is that now, you've all made up. This proves that something good can still come when times are bad."

"I know...it's just that I feel so helpless. I can do so many things and yet me or the others couldn't do anything to help our friend. It makes me think that everything we've done is pointless. I feel so useless. Maybe that's what I am."

Jennifer did something that Jacke had never seen her do before. She put on a very angry expression and slapped Jacke's head as hard as she could. "Don't talk like that."

"Ow...why'd you do that for?"

"To get you to snap out of it. You're thinking like a quitter. You and your friends didn't go through all that stuff just so you could look back and become helpless. You're one of the strongest and bravest person that I've ever met. Give yourself so more credit Jacke."

Jacke continued to rub his head and looked at his...friend carefully. "Okay." He caught her eyes and suddenly he had lost feeling of his stomach. He couldn't feel his heart of himself even breathing. He suddenly found himself go closer to her and press his lips to hers. Jacke took a second before he realized what he was doing. He was actually kissing Jennifer, the girl that he'd been crushing on for the last two years. Jacke was a little nervous as this was his first ever kiss and he hoped he was doing it right. The thing that was wrong was that the kiss was somewhat one sided. She didn't do anything to respond back until the second before he stopped and pulled away. "Err...that...was my way of saying thank you."

She didn't answer back. She just brought her legs closer and stared at her feet. They were in awkward silence until she broke the ice. "We better head back. I'm a little thirsty."

"No." Jacke stood up. "You could stay here. I'll go get us some water. We keep some of Brad's water in a container at the kitchen in the mansion. I'll get some and be back. You could just...stay here and feel the breeze."

Jacke ran down the little hill and transformed into his lion animagus form and charged for the mansion. While he ran, flashbacks of the kiss ran through his head followed by nervous thoughts. 'I can't believe I just did that. I don't even remember why. Is that how these things go? Why didn't she kiss me back? Did she hate it? Does she hate me? Did I ruin our friendship? Did she just say that stuff to get away from me?' It was funny that Jacke was doing so much emotional thinking that any boy would be doing at his age right when he wasn't even a person but an animal at the moment.

When he was almost there, he caught sight of Tyler's slytherin friends going about their merry way. He also saw Tyler looking at the ground as he walked with a distant look in his eyes. He didn't seem to know what was happening around him. He betted that he could run circles around him and he wouldn't notice. He decided that he best leave him alone but talk to Regulus about it later since he was the only slytherin other than Tyler that he really trusted in talking about personal stuff to.

(_'sss_)

Tyler saw Jennifer Gardner sitting at the tree and seemed to be in serious thought herself before his presence stunned her out of it. Tyler didn't know what to say but tried his best to just say something completely natural. "Hi."

"Hi." Jennifer answered back. She seemed to be very timid.

"Are you okay?" Tyler said when he couldn't find anything wrong in talking further. After all, Jennifer was a friend of Jacke's, not himself.

"Yeah, yeah I am. I'm just...sitting here and enjoying the view. Doing a little thinking in between time."

"Sounds like a party. Well...do you mind if I...join you?"

"No. You could. I can't really tell you no. This is your island after all."

Tyler went to sit down in the spot where Jacke was before but only Jennifer knew that. "Still...it's polite to ask." Suddenly, Jennifer started to laugh under her breath. "What's so funny?"

"Oh...sorry. It's just that, that's the first time I've ever heard a slytherin tell a joke just to be funny and not to be mean."

"Yeah, well, I'm not your average slytherin now am I?"

"No, not in image anyway. I mean...you are the heir of Salazar Slytherin."

"Yeah, but my housemates might not take to well to that if they knew." He took a look out to the distance and observed the island creation. "This is nice."

"Yeah...it is." Jennifer said as she looked out too. "I...I heard about what happened yesterday."

"Oh...Jacke told you huh?"

"Yes. He said...well...that you almost didn't make it. That fox creature almost killing you and your snakes when we were statues right?"

"Hmm...you don't get close to dying than that." Tyler turned his head away when another mental picture of his upper arm being punctured invaded his head.

"Are you okay? That was too terrible, what happened to you. We don't have to talk about it."

"No...no, it's okay. I don't mind. Really...I've heard it helps."

"We could talk about something else. You should have to remember about the time you almost got killed just to satisfy my question."

"No, but I want to talk. It helps keep me from thinking about that."

"Okay...but what do we talk about?"

"Well...anything really. Err...excited about the upcoming quidditch match? It is our two houses competing."

"Yeah, let's just see if we can beat your team this time."

Tyler seemed to be getting better as they talked about anything other than tragedy. They were talking for about twenty minutes before someone arrived next to them on a broom and he was carrying a bottle of water.

"Tyler?" the new voice said.

Tyler looked up to see his best friend on his broom with a curious raise of eyebrows. He didn't seem mad but he did seem like he could easily be."Jacke? Hi...I was just talking to your friend Jennifer here."

"Yeah, I know. How are you? Feeling better?"

"I was a little shaken but I'm better. I better get moving. I still want to talk to Orichai."

"Yeah...I forgot."

"I'm heading there now."

"Wait, weren't we all going to go together?"

"No...I need to talk to Orichai about something."

"Will you give us the full update?"

"You bet."

Tyler nodded a goodbye to Jennifer and Jacke and headed out for the mansion to return to Hogwarts. Jacke gave Jennifer her water and sat in the place that he did before and where Tyler was too.

"You and Tyler talked huh?" He opened the bottle and took a drink of Brad's pure water.

"Yeah...he did seem a little sad. I think I cheered him up a little. It was a little hard at first but then we just started talking about quidditch and school and he started to even smile."

"Thanks for that." Jacke put his hand over Jennifer's.

"He needed it."

Suddenly, the two of them became uncomfortable again. Jennifer just drank slowly from the bottle while Jacke just moved his between his hands. "Listen...Jenny, about that...kiss."

"It's okay," she interrupted. "I'm not mad at you Jacke."

"No, that's not what I was going to say." She looked at him with a bit of seriousness which made Jacke's resolve greater. "I...I don't regret it at all. I really do like you...alot. That's what I was going to say."

"Jacke...this...this is so sudden. Don't be mad but I need some time to think about this."

"Yeah," he said with a weak voice. "Okay." After he said that, Jacke thought that drinking water was a very fascinating way to pass the time.

(_'sss_)

Tyler looked through every direction once he was just outside the castle. He saw that there were a little too many people to risk going directly to the forest to see the old guardian. He still had many things he wanted to talk about and he wanted to go earlier than his friends were coming because he had a few personal questions to ask. He went over towards the quidditch pitch and hid under a row of stands. He became a snake and slithered out to the forest, to the portal entrance to the Creation Temple. Once he was in the covering of the forest, he changed back.

"Sometimes, being a snake in the grass can be really helpful." he mumbled to himself before extracting his wand. He opened the portal and went inside to have a good talk with Orichai. He had a good loud question he wanted to ask.

Moments later, you could hear Tyler's loud screech through a quarter of the temple.

"Tyler, calm down." Orichai held his hands up to him but Tyler slapped them away and drew his wand at Orichai.

"No, I won't be calm! I realized that you knew exactly what was happening with my ancestor and yet you did nothing to help him. You didn't even tell the other three founders what really happened. Why!"

"Tyler! Sit!" Orichai yelled with a booming voice that actually made a little bit of gravel come through the ceiling.

Tyler eased his breathing and slowly set himself down on the floor to listen to what Orichai had to say. "I'm listening."

"You're correct. I admit that I did nothing to correct this injustice from happening."

"Injustice?" Tyler said with unhidden sarcasm. Orichai made it sound like the foxlores took some pocket gold from his family and race.

"The reason that I didn't assist your ancestor were because I was bitter at them."

"What?" Orichai didn't seem to be able to be bitter. Then again, he did see a new side to him when he destroyed Timefox.

"The founders relationship with me as well as the other guardians were mainly just business and after Salazar Slytherin put the Potion of Fecundity back in the temple, he instructed us to never leave the temple as we would alert the students about something being hidden here. Obviously, I and the other guardians were insulted and shut ourselves away from them. We didn't appreciate Slytherin or the other three founders giving us a demand as if we should follow their orders."

"But...if you were that way with my ancestor...then why did you rescue me?"

"Unlike before, you and your friends developed a friendship with us that the founders didn't even after your use came with the potion. I suppose it was mainly because you came to us as children of this time when the founders came to us as adults in those old times. Even if I did help your ancestor battle Lord Fox, I doubt I would've made a difference. Lord Fox has powers that far outstrip the other foxlores."

Tyler looked away at the floor when Orichai finished. He could see how Orichai wouldn't go helping someone he really didn't like. If...let's say...Sirius Black was in trouble and Tyler would be able to help him then he probably would look the other way too. Everyone has their flaws and his ancestor and Orichai are no exceptions. "Can you tell me one more thing?"

"Very well." He said with his usual calm posture.

"How did you know all of this happened?"

"The Visions Room." He said simply pointing to the wall behind him which led to the room he showed the Seekers before. "It could show present events to it's applicants...only if they have a deep connection to it of course. Naturally, since I fought against the foxlores and knew the founders, it showed me the events that transpired."

Orichai seemed to be finished in talking on this part of the conversation and it couldn't have been better since Jacke, Reggie and Brad stepped foot in the room. They went to the Visions Room where they all sat down to listen to what more Orichai had to say about the Foxlores since they still knew very little about them.

Orichai spent the next few moments telling them horrors that the foxlores had commited. They sounded completely horrible and very inhumane. He had told them of a memory of his when a pair of foxlores destroyed a farm, which was owned by a magical couple that cared for orphans, right when they were celebrating one's birthday. Another memory of when they used their incredible strength and numbers to march through a good sized village, not caring what was in front of them. For their sakes, he didn't step in the center crystal of the room where the storyteller had to stand for the room to show everyone else the actual visual setting. After he started telling them of a memory of a city being set on fire while the foxlores waited at the gates to destroy anyone trying to get out, Brad let out a yelp.

"Orichai, what does this have to do with telling us about the foxlores?" He felt really sick hearing all those stories.

"I am telling you about them. Sometimes, as you humans say, actions speak louder than words. By telling you about the things they have done, it tells you what matter of beasts they are."

Reggie had to admit that Orichai did have a valid point even if it was horrible to listen too. After he voiced those feelings, he asked that Orichai stop telling them these things since he thought they have the general picture. "There's no way that these things are close to being human."

"Well Mr. Falkner. You are right. They're not human at all. The foxlores are another manner of existence altogether."

"That can't be. Orichai, Timefox did look a little bit human. Though he did have furry claws, feet and a fox tail and ears." Tyler said remember meeting the foxlore.

"Don't be fooled by their appearances. They can look however they like depending on their needs or situation. The only thing that can identify them in any shape they're in is their tails."

"If that's the case, then how did Lord Fox trick everybody? Timefox told me that he took many forms so why wasn't he fingered when he tried?" Tyler asked a little stumped.

"Obviously, Fox must've hidden his tale underneath the robes he was wearing in his disguises." Orichai said shrugging off Tyler's question.

"It's too bad we can't help finger him in the past with the tablet." Tyler said feeling glum.

"What are you talking about?" Orichai said looking over at him.

"Oh, we discovered a stone tablet hidden in the chamber my ancestor built that could take us to a moment in time."

"The Tablet of Time?"

"You know about it?" Reggie asked a little surprised.

"Why, yes. It's a legendary relic belonging to the parselmouth race. I believed that they were all lost forever. Obviously not if one still exists in your ancestor's chamber."

"Sorry Orichai. But it was smashed when we used it to come back here. We used it to go back a thousand years ago to when Hogwarts was still new. It's too bad we don't have it anymore. We could've used it to warn your ancestors Tyler." Jacke said remembering how the tablet broke to pieces when it hit the floor.

"No that wouldn't have worked at all." Orichai said shaking his head at Jacke's wishful thinking.

"Why not?" all four of them asked together.

"You must understand this first. Time is infallible. It can not be changed to alter the events of the future. Whatever happens happens and it is set."

"But...I changed my ancestors opinion about muggleborns while I was in the past."

"Mr. Slytherin, you had already done that originally. The four of you were already in the past doing all those things you were doing centuries before you were even born. Going back in time changes nothing. If people do travel back in time, they soon realize that they were there the entire time."

"I'm getting a headache." Brad said rubbing his temples.

"That's why nothing changed when Tyler talked to his ancestor. I did wonder why that was. It's because he originally did talk to Salazar Slytherin and changed his mind. It was because the foxlores destroyed the parselmouth race all along that he left the school. He just left at the wrong time because of that argument he had right before with Godric Gryffindor. Everything that happened while we were there were the things that really did happen so we couldn't go back again to change it because we weren't there again before."

"Exactly Mr. Falkner." Orichai said, impressed with Reggie's reasoning.

The other three didn't quite get what Reggie just said and had headaches trying to sort it out. Even to Reggie, he didn't quite get what he just said but was being smart in being quiet about it.

"So...what do we do now?" Tyler asked when all the confusion lifted.

"The only thing to do now is to prepare for the next time the foxlores cross over to our world. Even though Timefox failed, they won't stop trying to dominate the world. And as the only ones who know of their plot are in this room, you all need to decide if you'll prepare to stand in their way or run away." All four of them lept to their feet. "Listen, I know that you are probably overwhelmed as it is. But the fact remains that you are the only four wizards that know of the upcoming crisis. From what I've seen of Tyler's performance, you are the only four that have the potential to fight the foxlores and win. The other guardians and I will also help so you won't be alone. I won't lie and say there are no risks. You're welcome to deny anything about this. If not...if you will help fight then nod."

Tyler took a good look at himself after Orichai said that. As far as he was concerned, this was personal. Even if it wasn't, the foxlores crave his blood and they'll be after him whether he fights or runs so he might as well make it as difficult as possible for them.

Jacke didn't know what to feel on this. These foxlores seemed very scary and he didn't know if he could do this. But...they were after Tyler and he would rather be scared then lose his best friend to some loony tailed looneys.

Brad griped the wand holster on his belt. He didn't feel very obligated to do anything other than fight these guys. Since they're the main reason why he had to face so much teasing and ridicule from his muggle parentage because of these guys, he wanted a little revenge.

Reggie, for the first time, didn't think of the risks involved. There was no question that they had to do this. The four of them had so much power between them and only they know about this. No one would believe them so it was truly up to them. The truly smart thing to do was to fight since running wouldn't solve anything because no where was safe to go if the foxlores got their way.

They looked at each other and made the group decision. They nodded together.

"Excellent. I hope you realize that battling and destroying the foxlores are the only way that their terror won't be fulfilled. As of now, none of you four are even close to being prepared for facing even one of them. I could help train you in the ways that you would need to be ready for this."

"You're going to train us?" Jacke said not quite believing what he just heard.

"Yes, I'll have to. Your school teachings would prepare you to battle like the old wizard warriors who faced these things long ago would. There are many laws to forbid certain teachings that you would need such as fighting with your element powers and such. The real problem is that we have no idea when the other foxlores will break free from the seals and cross over. Without that, we're at a big disadvantage."

The Seeker had to admit that Orichai brought a good point. How were they going to keep watch and prepare for an enemy that could strike the very next hour or the next century. They would be forever off guard.

"There's no way to monitor them at all?" Reggie asked, with a hope that there was a glimmer of hope.

"I'm sorry. The parallel world isn't known to anyone on our plane of existence. The reasonable answer would be to fight them there so as to avoid any devastation here but without a key, the worlds are locked."

At that, Tyler remembered something. "A key? Wait...during the fight, Timefox did say something about a key. He said that he knew I'd have it."

"Well...it would make sense. It was your race that made the seals to keep the foxlores away. The only problem is that there's no way to find it."

"Is this it Orichai?" Tyler took out his snake key but Orichai immediately shook his head at just a glimpse.

"No. The key to get through the seals doesn't look anything like that."

"You've seen it?" Brad said moving closer to him.

"Yes." He moved to the center of the Visions Room and stepped on the crystal. "It looks like a slate panel with carved markings planted on it." In front of them stood an image of a slate panel that was in a circular shape. It had designs of snakes, wands, a few people and a fox all running around. In the center was a clear, transparent flat crystal. "The Slytherin family hid it but it was never learned where."

All four of the seekers had a feeling that they've seen that somewhere before but just couldn't place it.

"Then the only smart thing to do is to find it." Reggie said shrugging off his shoulders.

"It not quite as easy as that Mr. Falkner."

"Don't worry Orichai," Brad said cutting in. "We're the Seekers. Together, we'll find it."

(_'sss_)

A bludger came flying at Jacke but he swerved out of the way by pulling his broom up.

It was the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin and so far, Gryffindor had a narrow lead of thirty points. Tyler was flying high above the game, trying to stay out of the Gryffindor beaters' attention. Jacke was being targeted by Morgan every other minute so he had no time to focus on the snitch. Sam wasn't working too well with Gansley and Crump as he had the perfect opportunity to get a good shot at the goal posts but they wouldn't pass the quaffle to him which Tyler hoped they regretted when it was intercepted. Jacke could see that Max was really giving in more of himself than usual in this match. He intercepted the quaffle from Gansley and Crump four times with incredible speed and talent. He had to constantly have his broom on the move so that way, Tyler's friend Morgan wouldn't have a stable target. She seemed really intent on making him unable to find the snitch before Tyler did.

Reggie and Brad were in the stands cheering up for their fellow seekers as the game went on. They had their friends Laura and Hawkster with them and Jacke's friend Jennifer was sitting with them too.

"Wow. If Stellers keeps that up then Jacke won't be able to put in ten seconds in concentrating on the snitch." Hawkster said as Jacke dived to get away from the latest bludger attack.

"I don't like it. Isn't there anyone else that she can try to hit off their brooms," Jennifer said with a little glare in Morgan's direction.

"I sure hope so because Brad and I will have to face Slytherin soon and we don't fancy having to keep on our toes," Reggie said with a chuckle at Jennifer's anger.

"I don't know. Maybe, that's what you would like considering that Morgan is kind of cute." Brad said with a side glance.

"Yeah, you know Reggie. A cute face is all that it takes him to be completely mental," Laura said twirling her fingers over Reggie's head.

"Very funny. I have my dignity."

The commentation from Phil Villar was as loud and one sided as usual.

Back with the game, Tyler caught sight of the snitch flying right behind Mimi. He made a jet line right for it. Jacke saw Tyler picking up speed and went right on his tail. He caught up with him and saw the snitch by following his gaze. Mimi saw them coming towards her and she picked herself up to give them a clear field. Tyler and Jacke bumped each other out of the way to move themselves within direct alignment with the snitch so much that it was water in a cup. They didn't either to beat them to the snitch. Tyler wanted to keep the record of beating Jacke and Jacke wanted to break that record. What's more is that whoever caught the snitch would win the match for their team since Gryffindor was now ahead by forty points. Jacke had his hand out and it was within a knut's length of the golden ball. Tyler thrust his hand out, hitting Jacke's hand away and swiped the snitch right out of the air.

"THAT'S IT FOLKS. SOLEMN HAS GRABBED THE SNITCH RIGHT OUT OF WALKER'S REACH. SLYTHERIN WINS 220 - 100!" Phil Villar shouted out through the pitch.

Tyler wasn't happy with that little announcement. It made it look like he cheated. He couldn't think on it for long because he was busy with Morgan, Sam and Mimi jumping him with their congratulations.

Jacke was rubbing his hand slightly as he walked back to the changing rooms. He wasn't alone though.

"Sorry about what happened. You would've beaten Solemn if he didn't thrust out like that." Max said patting his back.

"Forget about it. It's done. I was really looking forward to beating Tyler to the snitch. I guess there's always next year. The only thing I can do now is to make sure I don't mess up when I go up against Brad and Reggie later in the year."

"Come on. You will. You're a damn good seeker and we'll have our day soon against the Slytherin team. I will be personally waiting for that day. When we face Hufflepuff next, I'll show them."

"Yeah, you were pretty incredible out there. But try not to make too much of it. You don't need to start a fight with Sam Baddock and Hawkster Jones everytime you get. We're supposed to have an understanding."

"We do. They have to understand that they don't mess with my business and get away with it."

'Why do I bother?' Jacke thought upon reaching the changing rooms. 'We can't expect our friends in our houses to get along with each other just because the four of us do. We could all be good friends instead of always being at each others throats when something is dropped in the room.' After he put away all his gear and got dressed, he found Max already waiting for him and they went back for the castle to find Jennifer.

"So, how are things between you two?" Max asked as they turned to another corridor.

"Well...we're...I don't know. It's not like we've done this sort of thing before. I've never really had a girlfriend."

"So it's official? You're dating?"

"I guess we are. It's just that things are a little confusing."

"Well, welcome to the world of girls Jacke. It's bound to be that way."

"Oh, and you're some kind of expert now are you?"

"Shut up."

(_'sss_)

Tyler went to bed early that night while everyone in the common room was still partying from the victory today. He felt tired but he also needed some quiet time to think. Tyler had sent a school owl home since Pandy was still out on his delivery to Mr. Dale in America about what had transpired with Timefox. He wrote that he learned why their race was now just them and what the foxlores want. He took his godfather's advice and asked his dad to search the Deep Level chamber in the mansion for the key but Tyler had yet received a letter back after his first one. Tyler felt that he'd seen the key before somewhere but couldn't remember where. It was like a lost dream that he used to have so many times before but was now faded.

Also, with the training they were about to get from Orichai on how best to fight the foxlores, it put alot of weight on the possibility of directly fighting another foxlore. Timefox had been bad enough but Tyler was starting to feel that volunteering to face another monster like him was starting to seem downright stupid of him.

Tyler never felt so unsure and scared before in his life even with the fear of being caught as a parselmouth came over him in his second year.

(_'sss_)

**End of Chapter 18**

Dark672: Good.

Tigercub16: Hello. You made a mistake. It's foxlores, with an e, not foxlords. I would love to read your redos of your stories when I get time.

Author Notes:

Sorry about the lack of updates. I forgot to inform everyone that I was going to be off on vacation in the country for a bit. There were no computers there so I was stuck in a rut. I came back very recently and also read a bit of the sixth book. A lot of what JK portrayed throws off some of the plans I had for the future such as revealing the history of Voldemort's family so this obviously will be slightly AU. I'm still going to do this so don't worry about it.

With present events, let's see how the Seekers deal with the crisis at hand. As for the key, I hope some of you have figured out where it is since I've shown all of you mostly in passing like the Seekers have seen it in passing too. The next chapter will have them uncover the key with their group and start a new quest unseen by the magical world for over a thousand years.

High Serpent King


	19. The Third Artifact

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

(_'sss_)

Chapter 19: The Third Artifact

"That wasn't nearly good enough Mr. Slytherin!" Orichai shouted right before he sent Tyler flying back with a opened hand thrust to his chest. Tyler had tried launching a beam of thunder energy while he was charging in with an element backed punch but he was stopped right in his tracks with that punch.

The four Seekers were in the temple having a training battle with Orichai. It had been around two weeks since the quidditch match and when they weren't joggling their schoolwork, it was devoted to training with Orichai. So far, Orichai had just been lecturing them while they built up their fighting skills together. He taught them how to punch with elemental force and kick the same way. They usually practiced on individual blocks of wood while Orichai gave them instructions from where he stood behind them. Now, he wanted them to fight him to see their own progress and they had to do it without the use of their wands.

Tyler landed on his back from the punch that felt like a hippogriff head charged him out of the way. Jacke went for Orichai's left side with a fiery fist but Orichai merely sidestepped and put his leg out to trip him up. "Focus more about the obstacles around you and not just landing the blow to your opponent Mr. Walker!" he shouted as Jacke slid on the floor.

Then a blast of concentrated wind energy actually hit Orichai in the back but he kept his ground and it looked like he felt nothing. Orichai made one of his wings glow and when he turned towards the direction where Reggie was, the wind made by the glowing wing went towards Reggie and he was lifted from the ground and blown towards a wall back first. "Mr. Falkner, you were good with your timing but it means nothing if you can't build up your strength. That attack was pathetically weak."

He would've talked some more but a jet of water shot for him like it was being blasted off a fire hose. Orichai saw Brad on the opposite side of the attack with his hands outstretched, releasing this ferocious attack. Brad thought that maybe he finally got a good drop on his instructor until he appeared right next to him and he was still releasing his attack where he was. Before he could think more on this, Orichai had given him a punch like Tyler and made Brad fly off and roll at the ground before he stopped on his back.

All four were breathing hard and feeling sore. Orichai took "center stage" when every single one of them were feeling too sore to fight anymore. "Mr. Carter, you have good developing strength but a good warrior must make sure that he can still defend himself even while he is the one attacking. Now, all of you, in front of me please." When the four of them couldn't get to him since they felt like they were a sack of potatoes, Orichai raised his hand and the four of them had their bodies levatated right in front of him. "It's been two weeks since we've started to prepare for the foxlores and right now, I think you are hardly any better than when you started. The four of you lack many things but I'm finding it imperative that you remember to work and fight together as a team to fill in those voids."

"What do you mean Orichai?" Reggie said looking at each of them and at himself.

"From what I've noticed about you in your sessions, each of you are missing something that another one of you may have and vice versa. Listen...Jacke," Jacke looked at Orichai ready for what word bashing he was sure to get. "You have great power behind your elemental force combined with a physical attack but you lack the focus to use them correctly. Reggie," Reggie turned his head to him now. "You have the type of focus that your friend needs but you lack the elemental strength that he does have. Brad, you have a good balance of strength and focus but you lack defense for yourself."

Brad looked at Orichai and tried to remember where he had heard advice like that before. Then he remembered...it was from his grandfather when he was still learning martial arts. He had not said those exact words but the idea was still there.

"The three of you must learn to share the strengths you have during battle and I'm sure that you would have a better chance against the foxlores. Now, you Tyler, you have good endurance and good thinking during battle and unlike your friends, you have experience fighting against one of the foxlores but you lack the need of help. You seem to depend too much of yourself and also lack the need for discipline in your abilities."

Tyler was the only one that didn't look at Orichai when he went through this. Instead, he had his mind flash back again to the moments before Timefox went into the dive with the dagger intent on killing him and having some of his blood. "Yes, Orichai."

"Very well then. I believe we've done enough today. You should all go off to the school now."

The four of them nodded and headed out the barrier back to the school's grounds. When it was safe to come out of the forest, they went right for their favorite spot by a tree and layed down on the grass next to it.

"We could've beaten Orichai if we used our wands ya know," Tyler said kicking his feet up to the air.

"Tyler, that wasn't the point of the training. Our wands won't always be so reliable. Remember the All Stars? They wiped the floor with those others and us without so much as even touching their wands." Reggie said recalling the summer.

"Please don't remind us Reggie." Jacke said covering his ears. "Tyler, he is kind of right. Orichai told us that you didn't do to well using your wand against Timefox. If that's how it went with him then what about the other foxlores that are even stronger and more looney?"

Tyler knew when he was overargued and this was that certain time. The problem was that he couldn't believe that the wand that meant so much to his family was useless in protecting them now. Even the Killing Curse failed and Tyler still had trouble believing that even that couldn't get rid of Timefox even if Tyler was still trying to perfect it. Maybe if he did then it would've worked. "Okay, okay, you've made your point. Can we talk about something else please?"

They were silent for a few moments before Brad came up with a neutral subject. "Tyler, did you get back any replies from your dad yet?"

"No, not yet which is very strange. I told him it was important that he reply back right away. We need to find that key."

"Tyler, what if the key isn't at your house? I mean...the parselmouths could've hidden that key anywhere. They probably feared that a foxlore or a follower of theirs would breach their seals and go searching for it so they might've hid it in a place unreachable by any magical means." Reggie said with his usual knowing tone.

"Reggie, I can feel it's close. I can't explain it but I know it's within our reach. I just can't seem to remember where though. I know I've seen it before somewhere but it just doesn't...click."

"I think he's right. I think I've seen it before too but I just can't remember when." Jacke said stroking his chin.

Brad groaned and got to his feet. "We'll find it. Maybe we're thinking too much on it. If it really is in the back of our minds somewhere then I'm sure we'll run into it sooner or later. We'll find our way through this, we always do, remember? Our motto."

"We always find a way," they chanted together.

They chuckled a little bit and their spirits felt a little better. Then, there was a little bit of shouting and they saw a few people running towards it. The Seekers took at a run towards the sounds as well and found a group of kids surrounding what seemed to be a fight. In the center were Sam, Max and Hawkster slamming into one another and throwing fists. Tyler, Jacke and Brad looked at their friends in horror and went to draw their wands but before they could use a spell, their was a big bang and their three fighting friends were stunned on the spot. The students all looked around and spotted both Professor Potter and Professor McGonagall with their wands out.

"Alright everyone." Potter cried out. "Go back to what you were doing. There's nothing left to see here unless you want points to disappear at the Giant Hourglasses." At that, the entire crowd left but the Seekers stayed. "That means you too."

"Sorry Professor, but those are our friends there," Brad said looking at Hawkster with a little mild glare.

Professor McGonagall went over to the three of them on the ground and cast the Enervate Spell in order to revive them for what was sure not to be a pleasant recalling. "Now, who would like to kindly divulge the facts of why there was fighting out here?" Her sharp voice had venom in it and none of the Seekers had never been more thankful than they were in being careful to avoid this teacher's full wrath.

"It was all their fault, professor," Sam said, pointing at Max and Hawkster.

"Our fault, if anything it was yours you git," Max said with a good return glare.

"I think you forgot to say ours, don't you Longhorn." Hawkster shouted.

There was a snap from McGonagall's wand shot in the air. "I think that's quite enough. I've never seen such behavior in students like this before. Therefore, you could bet that 100 points will be taken, from each of your houses."

Max, Sam, Hawkster, Jacke, Tyler and Brad looked up in shock at McGonagall's decision. Each of their houses just lost a hundred points. Even though Reggie's house didn't lose anything, he still was shocked at the decision. He couldn't remember a single person costing a house any more than around 30 points for their house before. Max, Sam and Hawkster were sputtering and seemed like they were trying to say something but were having trouble getting it out of their mouths.

"But...Professor," they sputtered.

"No buts. Except the three of yours will be in detention. I will talk with your heads of houses Mr Jones and Mr. Baddock. As for you Mr. Longhorn, I'll send for you to come to my office for your detention. Now go about your business...quietly. Come James, let us head to the faculty lounge."

When the two teachers were out of sight, Tyler didn't waste a second. "Sam, what the hell happened?"

"Look Tyler, it was nothing. It was just Jones and Longhorn. They were being stupid as usual."

"Stupid?" Hawkster said rolling up his sleeve.

"Oh no," Brad said restraining him. "It's me, you're going to be talking with Hawkster."

Jacke went for his friend and was resisting the urge to slap him over the head. "Max...I don't even know what to say about this."

"Jacke, don't tell me that you're taking their sides."

"I'm not taking anyone sides anymore. I feel like taking my wand and hexing all three of you from here to London. Didn't we tell the three of you to try to be at least civil. I don't remember learning that meant to beat each other to a bloody mess."

"Hey, I don't have to listen to you," Sam said glaring at Jacke.

Tyler then grabbed Sam by the left side of his neck collar and pulled it a little up. "Sam, if Jacke doesn't roast you well done then you better expect that I'll definitely give you the shocking of your life," he said with a very intimidating glare that he picked up from Severus. "You should know damn well how painful we could be with or without our wands."

"Got it." Sam said, looking at Tyler and shaking his head very quickly.

"I'm sick of always having to explain yourself to my friends for their friends."

Hawkster, who was yet to be really bashed started to chuckle under his breath before Brad slapped the back of his head. "I don't know why you're laughing Hawkster. Tyler beat me to what I was going to say to you." That did the trick as Hawkster shut up right then and there.

Tyler gave a devious smile to Brad before he turned to the three of them. "Listen...the four of us aren't in the best of moods right now. Last year, we told everyone that we wanted everything to be calm and quiet as you are all in on a giant bundle of secrets. You agreed that you would and that if it was too much than just avoid fighting with one another but obviously the three of you aren't strong enough to do that." The three of them looked at Tyler, the clear feeling of being insulted was written on their faces. Aside from that, Tyler didn't feel very intimidated by it and kept on going. "We can't have the three of you guys fighting each other all the time. I don't even see why the three of you fight."

"Tyler's got a good point. I actually think that the three of you are more alike than you like to think." Reggie said looking at the three of them.

"With them?" Max, Sam and Hawkster said pointing out at each other.

"The real point is that this has to stop and I don't think detention the answer."

"Tyler...what are you talking about?"

"It's simple Brad." Tyler said turning to him with a smile. He stayed silent for a few minutes and everyone was getting hurt with suspense. "I'll let you know later." Tyler walked back to the school leaving them still holding their breath.

"In other words...he hasn't thought of anything yet," Reggie whispered to Jacke.

"Got that right." he mumbled right back. He looked at the other three. "We'll send for ya when we have everything ready." Jacke and Reggie turned on their heel and went towards the entrance, intent on getting a good fill of food at the Great Hall for dinner.

Hawkster ran over to Brad. "Brad, what's going to happen."

"Don't know, but knowing Tyler, you could bet it could be anything so...be ready."

('_sss_)

"You did what?" Regulus said with an amused look on his face.

"Gave them something to be afraid of even if I haven't come up with anything yet.

"I wish I could've been there to see the look on Sam's face." Morgan said with a dreamy gaze.

"Yeah, it was priceless. I almost laughed right then and blew my cover threat."

Matt collected himself and tried to talk to him with a straight voice but traces of mirth were still in his voice. "So, what exactly do you have planned for those three?"

"I'm...working on it. Don't worry. I'll make sure it something to finally get them to stop their fighting."

"Hey, Lutz is coming." Morgan said pointing behind them.

Lutz was saying goodbye to his best friend Bruce and was walking over to them. They informed him of everything and he too laughed at the prospect of it. "You're going to get them to stop fighting? Tyler, that's like teaching a dragon not to spit out fire and spit out honey instead. Get those three together and the fists will fly. You haven't seen them when they're close because you're always somewhere else. Bruce and I hang out with Sam alot and when he sees Longhorn or Jones, he clenches his fists and forgets what we were talking about."

"Yeah, well, them getting detention isn't going to help. It'll just make them angrier and you could bet that taking all those points won't up their relationship either."

"Why go through all this trouble Tyler? I think it's less trouble just locking them in a room and letting them kill each other so we won't even have to even worry about it," Matt said leaning back in his chair.

"Matt, those three know about my secret like all of you do and if they're fighting then they just might let it slip to spite me even though it'll effect my fellow seekers." He rubbed his eyes to vent out some of his stress. "Besides...their fighting is also starting to affect Jacke, Brad and I. We always have to play referee and we're starting to get really sick of it. Time to end it once and for all."

"Tyler...normally, I'm with you when you have a plan but this is a little too crazy. I can't see the vision Sam Baddock, Max Longhorn and Hawkster Jones stop their fighting when they see each other." Regulus said with his head resting on his fist by his cheek."

All of a sudden, Lutz just went back with a startled gasp. "What is it Lutz?"

"It's your snake. It's on your leg and it startled me."

Chaos was indeed on his leg and was slithering up to his arm to rest underneath his cloak like he usually did. "Don't have to worry. You know that Chaos won't hurt you...unless I tell him to."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"Just kidding Lutz. If you're worrying about a bite from Chaos then you should be thankful that you haven't seen him at his best when..."

"When what?" Lutz said probing for him to go on. Tyler had just stopped in midsentence because a sneaky and semi devious plan was just formed.

(_'sss_)

"Jacke," Tyler called right outside the Great Hall the following week.

Jacke was set on having breakfast when he saw Tyler calling him over. "What is it mate?"

"Jacke, could you tell Reggie and Brad to come to Avalon today. Oh and tell Brad to bring Hawkster along and you bring Max too. I'll be there with Sam."

"Tyler, are you mad? Ever since they had that fight and those detentions, they are angrier at each other more than ever."

"Jacke, do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Simple question with a simple answer. Do you trust me, yes or no?"

"Tyler, don't talk to me like I'm stupid. You're the stupid one for asking a stupid question. Of course I trust you."

"Then do it. I have a little plan to make sure that our three friends learn to actually depend on each other's company."

Jacke didn't say anything but laughed right then and there. Their friends, depend on each other's company? They depend more on what they can do to end it. Tyler had to have lost his marbles but...Tyler did have a habit of starting things out of this world so it might be worth it. "Ok. I just hope you know what you're doing," he said when he laughed himself out.

Jacke went into the Great Hall to pass the message to Reggie and Brad while Tyler went to his usual spot at the end of the table to eat far from the older housemates that would surely love to crush him for his interschool relations. Regulus and Matt joined him right when Tyler caught sight of something in the morning mail that he hadn't seen for months.

"Pandy? Hey boy, you okay?"

Pandy let out a hoot and extended his legs to bring to Tyler's attention the parcel attached. "Wow, it looks like that yankee school teacher made up the waiting with a letter the size of a book." Regulus said as Tyler unwrapped it from Pandy's legs.

Pandy went for a drink of his juice while Tyler ripped the tape off with his wand and opened the box. Regulus' sarcasm wasn't far off because there was a book in there along with an envelope. Tyler took the envelope and opened it to find a letter.

**Seekers,**

**First off, I must say that I was surprised that you not only remembered me but wrote to me as well. I've never seen students to suddenly take E Battling as quickly and seriously as you kids have. So, you and your friends have decided to enter the Cosmos Tournament this coming summer? I can't say that I am surprised by this move. I knew from the day we met that you all would. **

**Although, your reasons for participating are vague but I have the feeling that the Seekers are looking for something personal to gain from this that has to do with shooting stars that have been shooting their mouths off more lately than ever every approaching month. Sorry, I may be a teacher but I still am human and therefore am able to criticize people in private whether they are my students or not.**

**I'm straying away from what you asked me. I sent in the official guidebook of the EBA rules and regulations regarding the Cosmos Tournament. Don't worry, it hardly cost a thing, they're in a surplus. Reading this will tell you about how the tournaments are run and how they operate and such. I'm sure you'll find it hardly any different from any other sporting event is taken to.**

**Just remember to build up your strength into your elemental abilities. That's not in the book, that's from me personally as a teacher. I may not be your teacher and you may not be my school's students but I don't think that has to be in complete consideration to have that sort of relationship. The key to be good at any sport and even at E Battling is practice, practice, practice.**

**Write me anytime, it's good to have mail from overseas. Although, it would be better to send it through the muggle way. This country doesn't see many owls too often and they can draw eyes. Normally, we use the muggle posts (I enclosed my address) or use pigeons and hawks since they're more of the typical birds, even in the big cities.**

**I hope to hear from you again and expect a dropped line when you come back over here next year. **

**Jim Dale**

When Tyler was done reading the letter, he let a smile escape his lips that Matt noticed immediately. "Good news?"

"You could say that." He took the letter and wrapped it back in the envelope. "Pandy, take this to each of my friends please and then go take a good rest, okay?"

Pandy nodded his head and flew right for the Gryffindor table to give the letter to Jacke. When Jacke read it he wrapped it back in the envelope where Pandy snatched it and went off to the Hufflepuff table. Once Brad read the letter with a faint smile, Pandy took it to Reggie and flew off to the owlery. Tyler had a feeling that the book would land in another's hands so he just kept it in the box until he was ready to give it to Reggie.

('_sss_)

"C'mon, keep it moving." Tyler said pushing Sam through the mansion on Avalon, right for the front door.

Regulus, Matt, Morgan, and Lutz insisted on coming to see this. They were right behind them, laughing quietly at the sight of Tyler poking at Sam to move on. Tyler was irate because they were already late to meet up with Reggie who had brought Laura, Jacke who brought Jennifer, Brad, and the two idiots that made up the rest of the"Stupid Three" as Reggie sometimes refered to them. When Sam caught sight of Hawkster and Max, with similiar looks of grumpiness and confusion, he freed himself from Tyler's grip.

"Alright, what's this all about Tyler?"

Hawkster looked up at the sound of Sam's voice. "Baddock too. Brad, what's happening here?"

"Yeah, Jacke, you better have a good answer."

Reggie went and gave all three of them a good Silencing Charm which everyone was really thankful except for the victims. "No need to thank me."

"Thank you Reggie." the other three seekers chanted.

"I said there was no need."

Tyler clapped his hands together to get their attention. "Okay, now, the reason the three of you are here is so that we could stop all this fighting you have. When we all met up, we promised to be civil to one another. That doesn't mean we have to be best friends but we were hoping that we would all be able to be around each other without fighting. Obviously, doing that has been too hard especially for you three so I came up with a way to take everything out."

"Tyler, what are talking about exactly?" Brad asked rubbing his head. "What are you scheming?"

"Simple, first, we're all going to the Chamber."

When he said that, everyone, but the Seekers, were looking a little jumpy. "You don't mean the Chamber of Secrets, do you?" Laura asked with a little fear.

"Calm down Laura, it's okay." Reggie said grasping her shoulder. "It's safe. I already told you about how things really are down there so there's nothing wrong. If Tyler's there then there's nothing to worry about when it comes to the Chamber."

"Tyler, why are you taking them to the chamber anyway?" Jacke asked looking at Hawkster, Sam and Max in turn.

"You'll see."

Carefully, the Seekers led their friends corridor through corridor, away from prying, suspicious eyes until they made it to the seond floor bathroom. Tyler was surprised not to see Moaning Myrtle there but Chaos instead.

"_Hey Tyler_," Chaos said slithering up to him.

"_Chaos, what are you doing here? Where's the ghost_?"

"_Oh, I came here to apologize to Basil and when I came back up here, I saw the ghost girl get all jumpy and head up the ceiling, to another bathroom_."

Just then, Max Longhorn let out a yelp. "Do you mind not doing that? That parseltongue language gives me the shivers."

Tyler ignored him and put Chaos on his shoulders. "Hey, do any of you know of a bathroom over this one?"

"Oh, yeah, that would be the prefects bathroom. Nott is always bragging about how he could use it while the rest of us can't, why?" Regulus said turning to him.

"Because, Chaos just told me that that's where the ghost went to. I wouldn't want to be the prefects right now."

After a good chuckle from the crowd, Tyler got the rope and opened the Chamber's entrance. Needless to say that everyone there was downright shocked at it. There was even a loud gasp that made Tyler look to try to calm however it was but saw that it wasn't from their original group. The gasp came from Bruce who was standing there behind a semi-closed door. Before Bruce could react, Reggie and Jacke grabbed him and covered his mouth. Lutz went to Bruce and gave the okay to uncover his mouth.

"What's going on here Lutz?" Bruce asked with a bit of hysteria.

"Bruce, what, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and then I saw you down the corridor so I thought I could catch you and I followed you all the way here. I saw you all go into the Girls Bathroom and when I came in here to see what was so good in here, I saw...that," he said pointing to the hole in the middle of the bathroom.

"Bruce, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to modify your memory." Tyler said taking out his wand.

But before he could raise it, Lutz held his hand. "Wait...Tyler can I talk to Lutz for a bit?"

Tyler looked at everyone, who were looking at him with baited breath. "Jacke, Reggie, Brad. Could you take everyone down the tube to the chamber? I'll be there soon. Leave Bruce with me."

His friends nodded and they made for the hole. The others looked a little hesistant to jump in but Jacke pushed his way up front. "It's not hard. Look." He jumped down the tube and they could hear his whoops as he went down. After that, shockingly, it was Jennifer who jumped down, right after him. Brad pushed Hawkster, Sam and Max down the tube one after another. After he said "What?" to Reggie and Tyler's faces, he jumped down too. Matt went down and then Reggie, Laura, Regulus and Morgan. Jacke gave him a thumbs up and jumped down too. This just left Tyler, Lutz and Bruce in the bathroom. Tyler put the Leg-Locker Curse on Bruce so he couldn't run.

"Bruce, stay. Lutz, talk." He said pointing to each one in turn.

"Tyler, c'mon, he's my friend. We can trust him."

"Lutz, I know he's your friend but the fact is that I hardly know him. There was a reason why he didn't find out about me which we didn't let him find out with the rest of us. We may not have any quarrels with another."

"Exactly."

"You know, I can hear you perfectly and I would appreciate it if you didn't talk like I wasn't here," Bruce said to where he had his legs locked in place at the floor.

"You're not helping Lutz's argument Bruce."

He shut up and Lutz continued. "Tyler, you just said yourself that you don't know Bruce. So how do you know that he can't be trusted?"

'Curses for Lutz being a slytherin.' he thought with a heave of hot air. He had Tyler backed into a corner and Tyler knew that Lutz knew it. "But...Lutz." he said very lamely.

"Tyler, please. I hardly ever ask for anything from you so can you do me this one favor. I'll talk to Bruce and explain everything. I was never meant to learn your secret but I did stumble into it and I've kept it all this time. You helped me last Christmas when I was upset about my brother so could you let me help you by getting someone else to be behind you."

Lutz had a childlike pleading look on his face and Tyler knew he was lost when Lutz used puppy dog eyes with it. "Oh...okay. Explain it to him and talk with Bruce." Lutz did a little mini whoop with a jump but Tyler snapped his fingers. "I'm not done. If he's okay with it, you think you can trust him and if I feel like he could be trusted...then I won't modify his memory."

"Thanks Tyler. I promise, you won't regret this."

"Let's hope not," Tyler muttered under his breath while he went and undid the curse on Bruce's feet.

Lutz went over to him and put a shoulder over Bruce. "Bruce, let's talk."

Later, Tyler found himself at the chamber entrance where everyone was waiting, surprisingly, very patient but heating tension was obviously with Hawkster, Sam and Max. "We're back."

Everybody looked from him to Bruce who was having a hushed conversation with Lutz and didn't seem to realize the surroundings that were around him. Tyler hissed for the door to open and everyone poured into the chamber. Tyler put Chaos down and walked over to the front of the statue. He had to send out sparks for attention since everyone was marveling at how the place looked.

"This place is gigantic!" Morgan yelled out making her voice echo at the last word.

"I'm glad you like it and I would gladly give you a tour but that's not why we're here now. Hawkster, Max, Sam, I want you to come here please."

"What are you going to do to us Tyler?" Sam asked with narrowed eyebrows and seemed to put himself on guard.

"Just come here." he said impatiently. "Everyone else, give us some room." Everybody backed up at that. Tyler about faced to the statue of his ancestor and hissed the password to let Basil out. When Basil came out, everybody but the Seekers let out a scream. "Calm down, he won't hurt you."

"Tyler, what are you playing at?" Matt said looking at him like he was insane.

"That's a basilisk Tyler." Regulus said pointing at it but looking at him.

"I know." he said simply like he was saying, 'that's a dog.' "This is the Slytherin Basilisk, I call him Basil for short. He won't hurt you guys. He completely obeys me without question. You don't have to be scared."

"He's right, you know," Brad said looking at Basil with his arms crossed.

"Laura, it's okay. I told you all about this. You don't have to be scared." Reggie said to Laura who was a bit away behind a pillar.

"I know. Hearing and Reading is one thing Reggie. Seeing is quite another."

"Oh, come on." Jacke said throwing his hands up at everyone's fright. He walked right up to Basil with quick pace and started to stroke his side as if he were petting a horse. "See, nothing wrong."

"Jacke," Tyler said trying to hold back a snigger at the thought of this situation.

"Yeah?"

"Basil is wondering if you could move your hand a little higher as he has an itch there."

"Sure."

At that, Reggie and Brad stiffled some laughter causing them to cough it up. Basil turned his head to Tyler. "_Master, I do like the rubbing but why have you summoned me_?"

"_I need your assistance_," Tyler hissed back.

"_What can I do_?"

"_Don't worry, you'll find out in a few moments_."

"_If I may_?"

"_Yes, okay_."

"_Why are there more humans then usual_?"

"_Oh, these are more friends. The same rules for my fellow Seekers applies to each of them. Don't use the power in your eyes_."

"_I understand Master_."

"_And how many times do I have to tell you? It's Tyler, not master_."

"_Yes Master_."

Tyler bared his teeth and made movements with his hands like he felt like choking someone. Everybody had been looking at him this whole time as he talked with Basil and they were all amazed that he could talk to, let alone control such a large creature. Jacke walked to where the others were, away as they could from Basil. Tyler turned to Max, Sam and Hawkster who were still in their spots, almost rooted there.

"Now, before I have to tell you what I have in mind, I need to call another one of my little friends to stand with Basil." "_Chaos_." he said crouching and using his finger to call his familiar. Tyler triggered the spell for Chaos to grow to match Basil's size and made him stand next to him. Even though they couldn't understand them, Tyler still whispered to both of his snakes the plan that he had in mind. "_Got it_?"

"_Yes_." Basil said standing ready.

"_Got it Tyler_." Chaos said mimicking Basil's move.

"_Good_." He turned to the three guys still rooted to where they were standing and waiting. "Now, here's my plan. First I want you three to draw your wands." The three of them drew their wand and seemed to be hurting by resisting to curse each other when they did. "Right. Now when I give the signal, you three battle with my snakes."

"WHAT!" the three of them shouted together.

Everyone in the back lost feeling in their stomachs at that proclamation and even Tyler's closest friends didn't get what he was doing. What did Tyler think he was doing?

"I hope you're ready. And..." Tyler moved out of the way. "NOW!" he said letting out electrical sparks from his hand.

Basil bared out his teeth while Chaos slammed his tail down like a whip making the three of them jump up and shake their wands as they pointed them at the serpents.

"_Chaos, go in for a front tackle and Basil, disappear and be stealthy_." Tyler yelled out.

Chaos went for the three of them and they ran out of the way, completely ignoring Basil as he slid in the water out of sight.

Throughout the last twenty minutes, Hawkster, Sam and Max kept dodging, throwing spells and screaming out of their minds as the twin snakes attacked. After a while, the Seekers' friends stopped being scared and were actually settling down to the action they were seeing. Jacke, Reggie and Brad however didn't forget that Tyler was trying to prove a point with all of this.

"It's simple mates. Look, sometimes the best way to stop fighting one another is to fight together."

"You lost me Tyler." Jacke said wincing as Basil nearly took Max's head off with the tip of his tail.

"It hit me when I was thinking of Chaos. I remembered when he and I weren't talking that while back. We couldn't stand to even be near one another. That was until that whole thing with Timefox where we fought togehter. We quickly made up during all that."

"Oh, I get what you're doing now. If they do this and realize they have to rely on one another in order to come out of this."

"Then it could finally get them to at least stop fighting," Tyler said, finishing Reggie's sentence.

"You're...Tyler, you've done it again. You've made me have to say that you're brilliant." Brad said laughing at himself.

"I know and I expect to hear more of that later." He turned to the battle and yelled, "_Left side charge Chaos_."

Tyler's plan seemed to actually seem to be working. Hawkster cried for the others to look out twice when he saw one of the serpents go for Max or Sam when their backs were to them. Max actually pushed Hawkster out of the way when Basil almost made him a pancake with his tail. Sam also stopped Chaos from sinking his teeth at Max when he threw a stinging hex his way. They actually seemed to forget to hate each other and help to come out of this fight with as few bruises as possible. However, despite this, Basil and Chaos managed to surround them and had them unable to use their wands as they squeezed them to the point where they were totally vulnerable. Then Tyler hissed something unknown to them and Chaos and Basil let them go.

"Okay, that's enough." Tyler said as he helped them to their feet. "_Basil, you've done good. Go and have a rest_." Basil slithered into Salazar's statue while Chaos shrunk back to normal size and went on Tyler's shoulder. "_Good work there Chaos_."

"_Thank you_." he said as he snuggled to the comfort of Tyler's cloak. He turned to the three of their friends who suffered a major beating. "You three okay?"

They murmured okay and, still, didn't seem to mind being close now. That or they were too tired and sore to start anything. Just then, Tyler felt someone tap his opposite shoulder and saw it was Lutz.

"You did promise to show us around."

"Right. I did. I guess I should keep that promise. Who wants to come?"

Everyone seemed eager including Laura, Max, Hawkster and Jennifer as they were the non-slytherins or Seekers parts of the group. Tyler took them to the secret compartment where they looked at everything on the shelves like it was a regular time in the shop. Bruce went over to the door that led to the room where the journal and tablet were kept.

"What's in here?" He asked knocking on the door.

"Oh, that's where we found my ancestor's journal with the map to the Potion of Fecundity and such and such. I'm sure Lutz told you about that."

"Cool." He opened the door and peered inside. Tyler dashed in after him.

"Sorry Bruce, but you can't come in. This place is sort of sacred. I hope you get it."

"Yeah, but I couldn't resist. Those three pedestals with the lights are pretty amazing."

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "They really..." he trailed off when he got a look at the pedestal that was in the center. "Jacke, Reggie, Brad! I found it!"

Jacke, Reggie and Brad nearly dropped the things they were holding and showing to their friends at their friend's voice. They rushed in with everyone following them into the room.

"What, what is it Tyler?" Jacke said feeling his heart was about to jump out through his throat.

"The...it's the key." He said pointing to the center pedestal.

The pedestals to the far right and left were empty as they took or broke the items on them but the center one still had something. It was the key. It was a mirror image of the image Orichai had shown them in the Vision Room at the temple. It had the markings and the oval clear crystal center to it.

"Wow...I don't believe it." Brad said looking at it.

"We were going crazy and worried over something we already had," Reggie said smiling and laughing at the key.

"What's going on here?" Morgan asked.

"It's a long story Morgan." Tyler said as he picked up the key from the pedestal.

It felt light and seemed to be made of some kind of black metal though it looked like rock, it felt like metal. Tyler held it up in the light to see the designs better but something happened. When he held to the light, it magnified through the crystal letting out a blue glow to where the light hit the floor and suddenly it grew to be the size of the room. Suddenly, everyone started to sink into the floor like it was quicksand. Everyone started screaming as they went lower into the liquid like, glowing floor. Chaos lept off Tyler's shoulder and tried to slither out but was being pulled in too. Everyone's cries drowned out as they sank out of sight.

('_sss_)

**End of Chapter 19**

Dark672: Thanks.

Tigercub16: Hey, it was a simple mistake. Don't beat yourself up about it. If you're curious about how it's pronounced, it sounds like (fox-lures).

Quill of Fidel: Hello. I don't really get what your review said but it didn't sound like you liked my story or was it me personally. Anyhow, I see that you put me on your favorites list so I hope it's the latter.

Author Notes:

Boy, it seems everytime that The Seekers go into that room and mess with the artifacts in the pedestals that it spells trouble. What will happen now that they have the "Key" that allows travel from our world the Parallel World existing along side our own? You'll have to wait but surely, you could bet it won't be too good with the foxlores on the other end.

High Serpent King


	20. The Parallel World

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

(_'sss_)

Chapter 20: The Parallel World

When everyone was below the floor they saw that they were in some kind of aqua colored surroundings getting pulled down like a funnel. They seemed to be decending slowly as if they were falling in water.

"You know, I never imagined that floors looked like this when you went inside them," Jacke said as he looked around.

"That's not funny Jacke. This is serious." Reggie said with a scolding voice. "Tyler must've accidently activated the key somehow. My guess would be that the beam of light from the room was magnified through that crystal and became a portal."

"Like I couldn't figure that out Reggie." Tyler said looking at him with comtempt. "This isn't my fault. It's not like this thing came with instructions."

"Yeah, well, you have to admit Tyler that you should've known better. Remember the Tablet of Time? Everything seems to happen when you touch something that was left in that room. Surely, you shouldn't have forgotten."

"Hey, it was the light, not me. Anyone could've held it up like that."

"He has a point, you know." Jacke said looking at Reggie and Brad simultaneously. "I might've done that by just looking and you too Brad. Reggie, you could've done that by trying to study it."

"As much as we would love to keep listening to you four, could you take the time to tell us what the bloody hell is going on here!" Regulus said surprising everyone at how angry he was.

Regulus hardly ever showed an angry side to himself but now that they've seen it, they can understand why he didn't. He didn't give the same friendly feeling that he usually did. It was like being around a pretty cold and bitter person.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Reggie said scratching his head.

Laura put her hands on her hips and it would've been intimidating if she wasn't spinning. "Try us."

"It'll have to wait because look!" Brad shouted pointing beyond them.

There was a big gathering of white light and they passed through it and then felt firm ground under them. All fourteen of them were sprawled on the ground and got up very slowly as their bodies still felt a little wobbly from the light spinning. Looking around, they saw they were in some kind of a valley. There were some mountains with a few green spots in the distance and there were a few trees here and there around them. Some of them looked like they had been burned but quickly put out and the land had a few sinks in it like meteors fell. The grass had a yellowish color making it look like it was hay and there were purple flowers here and there that didn't look like any violets they've seen before as some mild gray smoke hissed out of them. There was the smell of mist and smoke carried around in the air. The ground had some of that grass but there were alot of patches of land that looked scarce of any nurishment like this place had once been healthy and plentiful but was slowly decaying to a wasteland. The most peculiar thing was the sky because instead of a blue one, there was a yellow one but it did still have a few white clouds here and there.

"Just where are we?" Laura asked as she looked at the wierd sky.

"Well...if what we found truly was the key, then it's safe to say that this is the Parallel World." Tyler said as he looked at the artifact in his hand.

"Parallel World!" All of their friends said with confusion and fear.

"You know, you didn't ever answer my original question." Regulus said leering at them. "I and I mean all of us are waiting."

Every one of them were looking at the four Seekers with good looks of contempt. Even Max, Sam and Hawkster were joining in and they were giving them looks they usually reserved for each other. After, they played a good round of rock-paper-scissors, (Tyler lost), he had explained all about the key and about the beings called the foxlores. Despite how they were feeling towards the Seekers, they were a very good audience as they sat on the floor since none of them could stay standing as Tyler went on.

"And that's the whole story. We're the first people from our world to actually come here."

"You're...you're not joking are you?" Morgan said with an expression of blind fear that Tyler never saw on her face before.

"Sorry. I wish I could tell you it's all a sick joke but it's not."

"So...what do we do?" Hawkster said wiping his forehead. He had been sweating up a storm after hearing all of this.

"I don't know." Tyler said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Wait...Tyler, if the key brought us here then shouldn't it bring us back?" Reggie said without waiting for Tyler to answer as he went into his robes to search for the key.

"Easy Reggie. I'll get the key. Hold on."

"Reggie, what's the big hurry? Now that we're here, shouldn't we check this world out a bit so we could come up with a plan with Orichai?"

"Brad, what about the others? You haven't forgotten them already."

"Oh," he said turning a little red while glimpsing the group. "Right. They don't need to be dragged into this."

They studied the key but unlike the Tablet of Time, this thing didn't have any visible runes or writings on it. All that were carved into it were pictures. "There's nothing useful on this," Reggie said turning the key back and forth desperately.

"Calm down Reggie." Jacke said as he took hold of his shoulders to hold him down but Reggie shook him off.

"Calm? Jacke, we're in another plane of existence with no way to know how to use the stupid key to get back!"

Tyler went for Reggie and slapped the back of his head. "Reggie, for someone who's smart, you're being very stupid. You forget that there are others here more scared then you are and you're not helping them."

At that, they turned to their friends who were watching the exchange nervously. "Sorry."

"Wait," Brad took the key from Reggie. "Tyler, didn't all this start when light went into the crystal. It made that portal on the floor so if we make light magnify in the crystal again..."

"Then, we might just open another portal with the key." Tyler said finishing the sentence with a smile spreading on his face.

"So, let's try it instead of just hearing you flap your gums." Jacke said as he pulled out his wand and lit the tip up with a flick.

The light passed by the crystal but no portal opened up from the magnified light like last time. The Seekers were looking on the other side of the key with meaningless hope.

"That idea is down the drain. Maybe this key only works one way."Tyler said as he spun it around.

"No...if it only works one way then why would the foxlores need it. Besides, if Timefox was able to come into our world then it's safe to say there is a way to go back."

There were times when Reggie could be annoying with his know-it-all talks but for once they were grateful for it. He was right. If the foxlores wanted the key to easily cross over to their world then there must be a way to use it themselves the same way. Just then, someone cleared their throat for attention and they saw it was Laura.

"Hey...I was wondering if I could take a look at it? Maybe I could help."

Reggie looked from her to his friends a little nervously. "Well...you are good at Ancient Runes...is it okay Tyler? It is your people's key."

"If there's a chance she can help then by all means, help yourself."

He handed the key to her and some of their other friends went around her to look at it while she examined it. The Seekers just looked at all of them with grim feelings buried in them.

"If anything happens to any of them, then that'll make it our fault." Jacke said as he watched Max and Jennifer look at the key.

"Yeah, they didn't ask for any of this and we literally pulled them into it." Brad said catching Hawkster's eye.

"We have to make sure that if anything happens then it's to us and not them. They don't deserve it." Reggie said almost crying when he saw Laura wipe some hair from her eyes as she looked hard at the key in her hands.

"Stop, okay. Nothing is going to happen to anybody. So don't talk like it's the end. We'll get through this. We've gotten out of worser things." Tyler said refusing to look at all the people dragged into this because of his foolish intentions.

"Tyler...what have we been through that's worser then being lost in a world we no next to nothing about." Jacke said almost glaring at him.

"Coming out of a battle with a foxlore craving for your blood alive." Tyler said in a bare whisper.

Jacke couldn't believe that he blabbed before he could think. "Tyler...I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean anything by it."

"Hold up. They're bringing back the key." Reggie was right. Laura, along with Regulus, was going over to them with the key but she didn't seem very triumphant either.

"None of us get it. Even Regulus doesn't get it and he has good grades in Advance Runes and Arithmancy."

"Yeah, there was nothing on there that looked familiar. It's just a bunch of pictures."

Tyler and the others looked at the others again and let out a hopeless huff. 'Everyone feels like giving up. I can't believe all of this started just because of me. It's me and my people's key that they're after and they all got pulled into this because of their connection to me. I've got to stay strong, that's what Timothy would tell me to do.' "Okay...right now, we have to make a plan."

But before anything could be put into this, there was a rough cough interrupting them. Hawkster had coughed and was leering at him. And not only him but everyone else was too, everyone except Laura and Regulus but they didn't seem to be in the thought to be defending them either.

"Excuse me, but who made the four of you and especially you," he said pointing at Tyler. "the leader around here?"

"Yeah...you're the ones that got us stuck here in the first place." Max said stepping up.

"Now, we're lost in some crazy world and you actually think we'll listen to you?" Sam said almost spitting out every word.

It was amazing. The one time that their friends can coexist, is the time that they turn on them.

"We said that we're sorry." Brad said trying to hold in his frustration.

"Your words mean nothing mudblood!" Sam shouted, this time spitting. After he spoke, he found himself on the ground a few feet back. He had been hurled away like he was shot from a cannon.

Tyler didn't have his wand out but it was obvious that he was responsible with his hand outreached and had a fury in his eyes that sent shivers down everyone's spine including the other Seekers. When Sam turned to him after he picked himself up, he seemed to go for his wand but before he did, Tyler held out his palm and streaks of lightning sparked there giving him a very frightful image. They had never seen Tyler look like that. The fury he was giving off didn't make it hard to forget that he was Voldemort's cousin. Tyler put his wand back in his holster and tried to repress his rage and calm his breathing. Sam looked at him in unhidden horror.

"Look," he said with deep meaning into it. "I get that you're all angry with us. Bloody hell, I would be furious, but we have to work on getting by. If you don't want to then you could go off on your own. However, Brad, Jacke, Reggie and I have been in a situation of being on our own before and we really pulled through so you're best bet is with us. Also, we've been getting special training to build up our dueling talent so if anything goes wrong, we have a chance. If anyone wants to say something else, now's the time or else get lost."

Tyler never remembered saying something so threatening before. It frightened even himself. Everyone was looking at him like he would turn and curse any of them just for sneezing...it reminded him of his cousin's influence.

"Tyler's got a point." Reggie diverted everyone's attention off to him which Tyler gave a silent whoop for. "We do have experience being out here like this. It's a story we'll tell you all later though. We have to come up with a plan like you were saying."

"Right," he said regaining himself. They all sat themselves down on the ground which surprisingly didn't differ from any grassy ground they sat on before. "Now, we have to focus on our next move. Lets review what we know about this world and the key."

"Well...there's the obvious fact that this world is the home of the foxlores." Brad said as he looked at the sky.

Jacke jumped in. "Oh, Orichai also said that the parselmouths put up seals that were planted in this world to keep the foxlores from crossing over."

"Okay, that's all we know." Reggie said bringing his hands up for a pointless gesture. "That doesn't give us much to go on."

"Yeah...we have to focus on now. We need to know more about this place to get out of here." Tyler looked completely around but everywhere looked the same. "Let's try picking a direction and hope to find answers."

"Oh, and also, hope for not running into any of the foxlores since our black school robes makes us stick out here like a sore thumb," Reggie said as they picked themselves up.

"Thanks for that reminder," Tyler said, feeling very compelled to give Reggie a good slap at the head. "So let's just go...that way," he said pointing straight ahead.

"Why not?" Everyone said at once before they all started to walk.

Everyone divided themselves up for the Slytherins being on the left and everyone else to the right. With that layout, Tyler saw that the total number of Slytherins in their group was just as big as everone else (7 Slytherins, 7 non- Slytherins). On the walking path, the Seekers deciding to answer any questions any of their friends had about the foxlores and their training. The terrain reminded the Seekers of the week they spent in the past trying to get to Hogwarts out in the open fields of land. The only difference was that they couldn't use Jacke's lion reflexes to make distance since he was sure that he couldn't fit two animals and ten people on his back even if he grew to his maximum size. Being used to walking though, it felt like nothing...to the Seekers that is. Everyone else was sweaty and felt like their feet fell off a hundred times over. Brad helped provide water to anyone who had gotten thirsty. Reggie had gone on ahead in his bird form while everyone was taking a good ten minute break when they had walked for three miles straight.

"Tyler...can I ask you something," Matt had pulled Tyler away while everyone was sipping or getting misted by Brad's conjured water.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"I want to know...is there really a chance for us to go home. And please, don't lie to me."

"The truth? I don't know. This takes the mickey out of even me and I thought I've seen it all...or everything that's out there even for the wizarding world. All we could do is just keep treading and hope there is something here to help us though I won't lie when I say I don't doubt it'll be hard. The foxlores alone make this world worth leaving in a hurry. You're lucky you didn't confront it like me, so you better hope your luck holds out for all of us."

Jacke was sipping some water and looking up at the sky. He felt someone sit by next to him and saw that it was Tyler's friend Morgan.

"Hello." he said politely.

"Hi...Jacke, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. Morgan, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"So...why are you hanging around with me? What happened with your housemates?"

"Well...Regulus is sitting there close to Bruce and Lutz who are talking by themselves over there and I thought I should leave them alone since they are the youngest out of all of us and Regulus thinks he should watch them because he's the oldest. Sam doesn't feel like talking as he's busy glaring at your friend Max Longhorn and Hawkster Jones again and I don't think that's too stimulating. Tyler's with Matt so that leaves me here without anyone so I thought I should get to know one of you since we're going to be stuck together for who knows how long."

"Hey, I'm not that unbearable to be around." he said feeling a little insulted.

"Obviously, since Tyler's been friends with you all this time."

"Oh come on, like Tyler isn't sometimes a little...to big headed to be around but we still manage it." Morgan let out a slight giggle before she coughed it away. Jacke seemed to be getting a little hot under his collar and feeling his hands get sweaty. He tried to look for something else to say and could only manage one word. "Okay?"

She nodded but seemed to be admiring the ground. "This world seems so...different from what you said it would. By the way you made it sound, it would look like a wasteland with rubble every center foot."

"I know...it looks hardly any different from a place in our world, except for the color scheme."

Now, things were starting to feel a little awkward between the two of them. Each tried to find something else to say that was safe to talk about so Morgan decided on something they both could talk on without consequence.

"Tyler seemed pretty upset earlier, didn't he?"

"Yeah, well, the foxlores are still a sore subject for him. He learned a few things that were tough to and had to face one alone almost getting himself killed."

"He has been looking more tired lately. Like he hadn't been sleeping well."

"Yeah...the circles under his eyes. I think he's also blaming himself for all of you being stuck with us. It was bad enough for me, Reggie and Brad but now it's all of you so I think he feels responsible."

She sucked her teeth after he said that all of a sudden. "If that's the case then I need to slap him. I told him about making himself be horrible like that."

Jacke grinned and looked at Morgan. He noticed that her hair, which he always thought was black, was actually a dark shade of red if you were close or looked hard enough. "I wouldn't mind letting you do that."

"I'm sure anyone else here would otherwise." She got up and went towards Brad for some water leaving Jacke there following her with his gaze before he shook his head and went up to chat with his gryffindor friends.

(_sss_)

Reggie had landed and seemed hardly able to breathe. "You, I, there, ahead, place." He wasn't making any sense and everyone looked at him like he'd gone mad.

Brad had to run over and shake him at the shoulders. "Reggie, get a hold of yourself and calm down." He kept shaking him until he was back to breathing normally. "Good, start again."

"Okay...I was flying over and saw nothing for miles. I was going to turn back when I saw a glimpse of something in the distance. I was curious so I went towards it and saw there was a village there."

"A village?" Jacke said feeling lost before he got a little worried. "Could the foxlores be there?"

"No...let me finish. I thought the same thing so I landed but stayed a bird as I walked closer. I saw that it was filled with people, real people."

"People? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure Tyler. I could see them perfectly. They don't call it a bird's eye view for nothing."

"Good," Regulus said as he dusted himself off. "We might get some of the answers we want there. How far is it?"

"Just about three miles."

"Better get started," Jennifer said flipping some hair that was on her shoulders to the back.

"Wait," Laura said wiping some sweat from her forehead. "How do we know it's safe. We don't know anything about it here. What if those people are hostile or something?"

Jacke walked over to her. "We won't know unless we go there Laura."

"Jacke, that's foolish."

"Well, we're going to have to do something and if we keep avoiding everything then we'll be no more closer to getting anywhere than we are now."

"Laura...he's got a point." Reggie said, admiring the reasoning that Jacke put in that. Maybe his intellect was rubbing off on them.

"Anybody else worried. You can say it, I promise I won't overreact again." Tyler said looking around the group. None were either against this move or willing to speak up even if Tyler promised he wouldn't lose it again. "Alright, let's get going."

They were treading the distance in complete silence. No one seemed to want to talk to anybody this time. It was guessed that everyone was either too scared or excited at the prospect of what would happen when they reached the village. Tyler thought that the silence was nerve wracking but he preferred that over fighting any day. Things were bad enough without all of them fighting one another especially with the house tension between all of them. Another thing of why he hated the foxlores so passionately, the stupid hate they gave the students of Hogwarts on each other. He could easily remember how everyone was so comfortable around each other in the past Hogwarts despite houses. The friendships, classes, even the rivalries were all boundless and didn't depend on house placement to tell people how they were.

Reggie caught a glimpse of a glow ahead and saw that the town wasn't that far off. "We're almost there."

"Good, because I could use a good..." Brad didn't tell them what he could use because there was an explosion right in front of them.

Everyone was thrown a little back and was on the floor, trying to get back up. Everyone tried to look for what caused it but didn't have to try for long because the sound a loud sinister laughing was heard.

"Who's there? Show yourself NOW!" Regulus shouted as he drew his wand.

Everyone followed suit, drawing their wands and pointing them at random places, wherever the attacker may be.

"If you want to find where I am then maybe you should look up to get into the matter." the same voice that had laughed called out.

Everyone looked up and saw a figure hovering about 25 feet above them looking down at them. Tyler opened his eyes at the figure and felt the inside of his stomach grow cold. The one that attacked them had a fox tail swishing in the wind behind him revealing the identity as one of the Foxlores. He remembered what Timefox about their tails giving them away. The figure had the resemblance of a fox, more than Timefox did. While Timefox did have a few human looks to his form, this guy looked more like a fox creature. He had a head of a fox with the white patches under his long snout but instead of the orange hair that foxes usually had, his fur was brown. His arms were like the ones a fox had except he had five digit clawed hands. His feet were shoeless and he could see clawed feet with the nails looking as sharp as knives. The foxlore had the strangest garments on; he had an olden time leather garmet on with leafy vines wrapped all over it with a few flowers blossoming here and there. He had twigs clumped together at his shoulders like pads, and olden knight garmet pants made from what seemed to be tree bark. He was levitating in the same manner that Timefox had been, as if he were harboring wings though he was wingless.

"Guys...that...it's one of the foxlores," Tyler said swallowing hard at the sight of him.

All of them started whispering to one another or themselves and looked very fearfully at the creature above them. They didn't get much time to because the foxlore started to descend until he reached the ground.

"Now, what are a bunch of humans doing outside the village barrier where something bad might happen to them. Something...like say, running into a stray fox." He laughed horribly at his own joke but there was no humor that any of them could find in it.

Jacke readied some fire in his hand. "Yeah? Well, if we did run into a fox, he would've been served cajun style."

His face went into a fit of fury and his snout let angry drool escape. "Why you, little," he stopped and seemed to be analyzing them because he seemed confused now. "Those clothes...those aren't the typical robes for your resistance. Are you making another faction? Well, if you were, it doesn't matter how many there are, you will all fall in the end to our power."

"Huh?" Tyler was only able to reply before he was interrupted by the fox.

"Wait...those robes...you're from the Parallel World! Those are the robes that the students in Hogwarts wear."

"So, what of it?" Brad said gripping his wand a little more tighter. "Just who are you anyway? Are you a friend of Timefox?"

"Timefox...so you know about him. I am Treefox, a foxlore of higher standings than that pitiful fool. We are above all other beings in existence. The fact that he lost to you humans from your world is an insult. That world has grown much weaker then a millenia ago and he went and go destroyed in Wimps World desgracing our good name. If I had gone instead of Timefox then I could've found the key within a day and killed enough people to make a stack as high as that bell tower in one of your cities. I, Treefox, am more dignified than that excuse that dared to call himself a fox."

"Treefox huh? I wouldn't talk so big because the one that destroyed that git is with, ow," Jacke shouted as Tyler hit his foot to get him to shut up. "What was that for!" he said a little bitterly.

"Shut up," Tyler hissed silently. "I don't want him to get any clues to who I am. Remember what happened when Timefox found out who or what I was?"

"Oh," Jacke said mentally slapping himself for shooting his mouth off.

"Besides...I didn't destroy him...Orichai did."

Sadly, the damage was done. "What was that? With whom...you? One of you defeated him? You other worldy...children?" he said in a fashion that made it clear he thought they were saying tall tales.

"Hey watch it!" Regulus said shouting out. Tyler would've laughed if anybody else had said that because Regulus was legally an adult now.

"Well, I don't want to spend the entire day watching you humans. I've got better things to do like spill some blood and destroy anything that is undeserving of existence."

"So go drown yourself," Tyler shouted.

Treefox growled and he dived at them. Everyone in the group shouted the Stunning Spell and a frenzy of red lights shot out for Timefox. He didn't slow his decent and at the sight of the spells heading for him, he actually smiled a superior style grin. Treefox spread out his arms and flower blossoms spread out with their front centers facing them. The blossoms didn't look like any typical plants that they had run into or resemble any magical plant that was covered in Herbology; they had purple petals and had markings of foxtails on each of the petals.Then they started to let out an eerie rainbow like glow before beams of light shot out from each blossom and stuck a different stun stream.

"Please, do you really think it's that easy? If that was your best then I will have no trouble defeating you all and dancing on your corpses. Hey..." he said snapping his fingers. "How about...a little game?"

He raised his hands and made everyone realize that the blossoms he used were still there. Suddenly, the flowers flew for them and everyone started to scream or shout in surprise as they went for them. They tried to whack or hex them away but it was like fighting off a hiveful of bees while you were standing over their hive.

"Get away!" Morgan yelled as she tried to hit some of the flowers with a Force Hex.

"What's he trying to do!" Lutz said as he tried whacking some of the blossoms with his wand like it was a small thin club with one hand and had his other cover his head.

"We've got to get rid of them." Reggie said throwing a Fireball Curse at a few blossoms, actually hitting them and watching them fall witheringly to the ground.

"That's it," Regulus shouted before he pointed his wand above his head. "Banisho!"

The blossoms all moved away from them so hard that they fell apart, raining their petals.

"You couldn't do that from the start?" Max said incrediously.

"Just be glad I did that." Regulus said, not really wanting to start arguing with such a severe situation on their hands. "All of you haven't learned the Banishing Charm yet and it didn't occur to me just now, sue me."

"Treefox!" Tyler yelled out making everyone look where he was facing.

Treefox hadn't moved an inch. He was just standing there with his hands beneath his arms and seemed to be amused like the whole thing was a show. "Ahh...the act's over. I was enjoying to see the circus show you wizards were performing."

"Do you see us laughing!" Brad said baring his teeth and glaring at the foxlore but he remained unscathed at that remark.

"No, but I was and that's good enough for me. Ha Ha." Treefox's mocking laughter made everyone instantly grip their wands or hand flesh with a tight grip. Even Laura, Jennifer and Morgan, the girls in the group, wanted nothing then to hex him to pieces. "Tough crowd, sadly, you bore me with your weak desposition. I guess then we need to move to the next act but don't worry...it'll grow on you like all of nature grows for my uses." He said as he carressed the vines and flowers on his clothes.

Everyone raised their wands, each getting ready to fire a random curse or spell that they felt would be good to attack with but Treefox had other plans. He opened his hand and out if his palm grew out a brown colored daisy. The daisy faced them and out sputtered a yellow substance, that could've been honey or nectar and showered all of their wands before Everyone ignored the sticky substance on their wands and shouted thier spells, but nothing happened. They kept waving and repeating their spells but nothing happened.

"What's with these things? They're not working," Tyler said whacking his with anger.

"Of course not," Treefox said with a sadistic grin which he was sliding his jaws over one another making him look more evil. "That sap is from the magical zapping blossom. It's a flower that grows in our world with a nectar so special that it zaps the magic from any magical item it touches, including wands."

"WHAT!" all fourteen of them shouted.

"That's impossible!" Reggie shouted while pointing his finger accusingly.

"Yes, in your world. You have a lot to learn about the things here. Our world's magic is different from your own."

They looked at their wands again and saw that the sap was gone and each of them felt the cold feel of ordinary wood in their wands place. Every time any of them could remember using their wand, they always felt a presence in their hand but now, it was gone.

"This can't be real..." Matt said looking at his wand in horror. "This isn't happening."

"The laws of nature and magic differ here than what you know but, don't worry, it'll only last for about a day, however, I'll make the uselessness of your wands the least of your sorrows. You see...you're not going to be able to know anything else terrible in about a few seconds." He took a step toward them making all of them take a step back involuntarily. Treefox chuckled and had a mad glint in his eye that brought shivers and goosebumps to each of them. "You know...what's the point in killing all of you if I can't take the time to feel joy in seeing your faces and hearing your screams with my full attention?" He snapped his fingers and all of a sudden, two...things popped up from the ground.

They weren't like any magical creature they've studied before. They didn't have foxtails so they weren't foxlores...they looked more like demons. They had black scaly skin and had scaly wings like a bat's. Their feet resembled that of grindylows and they had a long forked tail. The teeth were showing and they seemed to be as sharp and long as pocket knives. They looked like a cross with Hedribean Black breed dragons and grindylows.

"What the?" Jacke said as he eyed the beasts.

"My loyal terror demons. Have yourself a meal. You could play with your food as much as you wish. Though, I urge you to eat it slowly as to give me time to blissfully listen to their screams and cries." At the end of Treefox's taunt, the two of them opened their wings and lung for them.

They all screamed as the snarling creatures went at them with hunger written all over them. Treefox's laughing was starting to echo and even the sky seemed to be getting cloudy as this unfolded. Everyone started to run in the opposite direction, all except Brad. He was rooted to the floor as the demon flew for him. Brad put his hands in front of his face and screamed as he felt the end coming but felt something stir within him. He looked up and saw that he had subconsciously launched a water jet attack at the demon that was coming after him and it disintergrated on the spot to dust. He was so scared that he lost control of himself and released the attack by accident, like accidental magic would for a premature wizard.

"We can still use our elemental powers."

The other demon saw his counterpart be destroyed and instead of pursuing the others, he went for Brad though he didn't see him because he was back facing it and was looking at his hands. The demon readied the claws on his hand for a good clean swipe but didn't see anything after that because he too exploded into dark dust. When the dust cleared, behind that spot were three more wizards with their hands extended and they were sweating and breathing in shock and relief.

"Wow..." Jacke said calming his heart. "That, we got them."

"Did you see that though? Our training with Orichai must've really paid off. I don't remember our attacks being that strong looking." Reggie said looking at the place where the demon was destroyed.

"I guess we don't know our own strength." Tyler said rubbing his head.

"Yeah." Brad said still staring at his hands.

They couldn't discuss it further because four beams of rainbow colored light struck the four of them and they flew back and landed on the ground without grace. Everyone looked in the direction the shots came from and saw Timefox snarling at them all.

"I'm not done playing with you yet. This may be entertaining after all."

(_sss_)

**End of Chapter 20**

Dark672: I can predict your response. Sorry, it's just that it would be good for some new letters in your responses like what you like or don't like about anything I put in.

Author Notes:

Timefox wasn't kidding huh? The foxlores are out to get them. Their first time combating together against them didn't hold up to good right. Let's see how the Seekers and their band of friends get by in this new world. New predicaments too. Tyler having that cold side to himself that reminded everyone of his relation with Voldemort. Tyler is a Slytherin and they do have their nasty sides and Tyler is no exception even if he is a good guy. Don't forget, it was only because his friend got insulted that he released it.

On a personal note, I just landed a new job that might take some of my energetic times so updates might suffer from it. Know that I have no intention of quitting if it seems that an update will never come if it's seems like forever. I hate that. When you wait and wait and soon it becomes a year but nothing is added on and later the author reveals he stopping, isn't that the worst? Not going to happen here.

High Serpent King


	21. The Resistance

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

(_'sss_)

Chapter 21: A Resistance

Treefox had a sinister smile that made everyone think their stomachs dropped out of their guts and ran for the hills. The Seekers were all on the ground, groaning from the attack that Treefox launched. It felt like they were whacked by a troll's club.

Jacke picked himself up and dusted his front off. "That...was painful."

Tyler rose up with a groan. "Really...didn't know that."

"Now's not the time guys." Reggie said shaking off the blurriness in his head.

"Yeah, we have a foxlore to beat." Brad said getting his fists out for a defensive posture.

Treefox was staring at the four of them with amusement. "You know...it's been a while that I've had humans in my company that weren't scared every second in my company. This should be real amusing in deed. You're such willing playmates and I'm in the mood for some fun."

"Let's see you have fun when you get to share Timefox's fate Treefox." Tyler said forming his own posture that Orichai taught them.

"Timefox was a weak fool that deserved his fate. Don't think I'll fall as easily as he."

"Jennifer," Jacke said calling back to his friend. "You'd better stay back and stay with Max okay."

"Okay," she called to him.

"Regulus, could you possibly..."

"Tyler, don't worry. I'll make sure everyone's okay. Your friends too."

"Thanks," all of the seekers said one at a time.

Regulus moved everybody some distance away behind some boulder rocks. Max and Hawkster didn't seem to want to listen to him but they did anyway out of respect that he was the oldest out of all of them and he did promise to watch out for them to their friends. When the Seekers saw that, they thought that there might be hope for coexistance yet...if they survived the day of course.

"How touching," Treefox said in a little girly voice drawing their vision back to him. "You want to keep your friends out of harms way. I'm afraid you're wasting your time. You will all meet the end of my claws before the day is through." He jumped and started to glide quickly towards the four of them like he was shot from a cannon. "Let your pain begin!"

At the level he was coming for them, he would make them make Nearly Headless Nick jealous because they would have their heads clean off, so they did what they could to avoid Treefox's attack, they transformed. To Treefox, it seemed they just vanished right there but when he looked back, there were just four little animals where the Seekers stood right before they took their human shapes again. Tyler immediately launched an elemental attack that he created to look like a spear of lightning. Treefox merely stepped a bit to the left and leaned back a little to dodge it.

"Damn it!" he cried out.

Treefox cracked a smile and then let out more of the same blossoms as before, around himself. He pointed to the Seekers and the blossoms emitted magic energy beams as before right to them. Reggie concentrated as hard as he could and suddenly, the air around the blosssoms started to go crazy like mini tornados and the beams all scattered to the sky when the blossoms were made to face that way.

"Lucky move." Treefox said brushing off some invisible dust of his sleeve. "Don't let it go to your heads. But," he said really slowly before a good club of wood appeared in his hand. "I'd be okay if you let this go in your chests," he flung the wood like a harpoon at them and the Seekers all jumped out of the way and saw the club hit a rock and shatter it to pieces. "Shoot...I missed," Treefox said snapping his fingers like someone missing in a game of darts.

"That was too close," Reggie said as he looked back at the shattered rock.

"If that had hit one of us then it would've made a clean hole right in us." Brad shuddered as he collected himself from the ground.

"Worse thing is...he's making pummeling us to the ground look like a walk in the park." Jacke said as he saw how calm and collected Treefox was being.

He was visibly chuckling and seemed to be fighting to keep his snout closed and not laugh out loud. "Don't tell me you're not enjoying yourselves. I sure am."

"That, bloody, damn, throw rug," Tyler said getting madder with every word he said. "When I get my hands that foxlore, I'll make sure _I_ squeeze _his_ blood out through his eyesockets."

"Tyler, we can't just rush into this. We have to keep cool and remember what Orichai taught us." Reggie said as he went into another stance. "We lose focus, then we'll lose to Treefox."

Treefox stepped towards them and he held out his arm and a thick, long staff appeared in his hand and he started to charge towards them. Jacke unleashed a good fireball and threw it with as much force as he could muster. Treefox took the staff he made and swung at it like a beater meeting a bludger. He knocked it away and they all saw as it slammed to the ground and made a mini explosion.

"Not bad human, of course, it would've been better if it could've actually got to me." After the taunt, Treefox didn't waste another second as he went for them.

He met Jacke's face and caused him to freeze up at him. Treefox swung the staff and Jacke flew off and hit the ground hard. Jennifer, Max and the others all winced when they saw Jacke hit the ground from that hit. Reggie came from Treefox's left with a wind backed punch ready but it was blocked with Treefox's right hand.

"What?" Reggie said as he looked in shock at his blocked punch.

"Nice try."

Treefox elbowed Reggie in the gut and made him squeal silently in pain. He then grabbed him by the collar of his robes and threw him off in the opposite direction making him roll off the floor.

(_'sss_)

At the sight of Reggie lying battered on the floor, Laura shed a few tears and covered her mouth in shock.

"I can't believe this." she said with her voice cracking.

"The powers that the Seekers have is incredible and yet...this fox thing is defeating them one by one." Lutz said as he shivered from the cold feeling in his spine.

"That sick creature is actually enjoying all of this. It's nothing more than an afternoon game to him." Hawkster growled. "I really want to give this guy a good hex he'll never forget but our wands are useless now."

"They're getting pummeled out there and all we could do is just watch." Max said, threatening to break his own hand with his clenched fist. Seeing Jacke and then Reggie get beat and tossed around disturbed him to no end.

Regulus felt like ripping his hair out in frustration. "We have no choice but to. I can't believe I'm going to say this but...we're completely useless here. The only ones that even have a chance are those four. We'd...just get in the way. We can't help."

"There must be something," Morgan said as she glared right at the figure that was destroying Tyler and his friends.

Matt looked on and saw that Treefox was now advancing to where Tyler his friend Brad were standing. "There isn't."

(_'sss_)

"Now...it's your turn." Treefox said advancing towards Tyler and Brad.

Tyler looked to where Jacke and Reggie lay. He was moving a little bit but seemed to be to hurt to really pick himself up in a hurry. Reggie had his head in the ground but his hands were moving a little so he was still conscious.

"This isn't good." he mumbled to his friends ear.

"I know, I know. What more can we do?"

"Keep fighting?" Tyler said as he looked sheepishly at Treefox as he approached them.

"Now...let's see...I took down a raider and a knight. What next? Hmm...maybe the soldier and then I'll move to the honorguard."

"What in the bloody hell is he talking about?" Brad said as they stepped back a little.

"You expect me to know? Right now, the only thing that I know that makes sense is that Treefox has to be destroyed."

"Good thinking."

"Follow my lead. We can't make the same mistakes Jacke and Reggie made. We'll get him together and divide his attention." Tyler shot a good lightning beam at Treefox with a good shout to match.

Treefox looked at the approaching attack without fear. In fact, he looked bored. "Please." He brought out his hands and stopped the attack in it's tracks but not before getting dragged back a little.

Tyler didn't stop his beam and was trying to push Treefox back as hard as he could. He looked at Brad with urgency. "Go."

Brad transformed into his badger form and made himself extra smaller to better sneak by. Treefox looked like he was struggling a bit and was even starting to sweat a little. "I must say...impressive. You're not hesistating in trying to destroy me like those pitiful friends of yours."

"Good, then you'll be proud of this!" Brad shouted before he released a jet of water that was in the form of energy instead of actual water. He hadn't used energy like that after his powers were unshackled by the Lady Earth Spirit but he thought that this was called for.

Treefox looked at the oncoming attack and actually showed a bit of fear right before it hit him. Tyler's attack, finally reached Treefox and with the force of Brad's attack there too, an explosion took place and consumed the spot where Treefox stood. Tyler and Brad looked at the spot and were breathing very roughly, partly from exhaustion and the other part from relief. Jacke and Reggie looked at the scene from where they laid and let out a puff of relief as well. All their friends were looking at the spot with awe.

"Did...did they win?" Bruce said as he tried to see through the smoke.

"I hope so." Jennifer said looking at the smoke too.

"Of course they did. Do you really think anything could take that kind of power and still be standing. I doubt the Dark Lord himself would be alive after an attack like that." Matt said smiling at his friend's victory.

"Yeah...I mean...did you see that?" Regulus said while shaking his head in awe. "I mean, we knew that they had these powers but to actually see the Seekers use them like that. That was incredible."

"Let's just hope that...creature is gone," Laura was clutching her chest as if it would burst out if she took her hand away otherwise.

The smoke was starting to condense and Brad felt his head to make sure that he didn't overheat. 'I really put as much as I could into that.' he thought wiping his brow. 'My blast looks like it's stronger but now I feel a bit weary and tired. I guess when our powers got unshackled, we had our powers draw from our natural strength so they could get stronger. Of course, now, I feel like falling head first into a bed and sleep for a week.' he thought as he blissfully visionized his bed back at Hogwarts.

Tyler was looking at the smoke with suspensful dread. Was Treefox done or not? When he battled Timefox, there were many times that it looked like it was over but he kept on getting up so Tyler knew that he shouldn't make the same mistake twice and, unfortunately, he was right. Something shot out of the smoke making it look like the smoke was being sucked into the air before Treefox's appearance broke free. He wasn't looking too worse for the wear. His...well armor...was a little scratched up and he did have a few sooted spots on him but otherwise he looked unharmed. He was looking upon Tyler, Brad and everyone else with a smile.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, WOW, THAT WAS REALLY GOOD. I THINK I MAY HAVE A FEW SMALL BRUISES IN THE MORNING. CARE TO TRY AGAIN?" His voice was booming and it seemed like they could actually feel the vibrations from his voice in the air. "C'MON, I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MUCH AMUSEMENT FROM INDIVIDUAL WIZARDS FOR WHAT SEEMS LIKE CENTURIES. THE FOUR OF YOU ARE INDEED SOMETHING ELSE. HA HA HA!"

"I can't believe this," Brad said as he went over to Tyler again.

"I can," he said simply. Tyler remembered how Timefox seemed invincible whenever he was attacked. How he just kept coming back for more. The only difference was that they had the advantage because Treefox couldn't increase his power because he didn't go for his blood. "Let's not stop now. We did hurt him and that means that we could do more to him if we keep it up."

Treefox brought himself in a slant position in the sky and dived himself straight for the two of them while he was laughing. Tyler and Brad were so busy talking that they hadn't noticed. When they finally looked up again, they saw Treefox was about 30 feet from them and there was no time to move out of the way. Treefox was aiming for Tyler and he watched in horror as his vision of Treefox grew larger and closer. Brad was stuck to his spot as well from fear as he saw the thing go closer to his friend. If he was thinking properly, he would've launched another attack to stop his but it was too scary to watch Treefox's twisted face coming that close, that fast. All of their friends were yelling or screaming as they saw the foxlore draw closer to kill Tyler. At that rate, he would go right through him and he would've have if something hadn't jumped out of Tyler's sleeve. It was long and green and it bit into Treefox's hairy arm with as much force at it could muster.

"AAHH!" Treefox yelled as he shook his arm to make the creature let go. "Filthy beast! Release me!"

"Wait," Brad said as he uncovered his eyes. "Is that...?"

"Yeah, it's Chaos." In all the excitement and consfusion of being in the parallel world, Tyler must've forgotten that Chaos came with them. He had been in Tyler's sleeve the entire time but since he was so used to that, he hadn't noticed anything different.

Treefox shook his arm and then gripped Chaos by his throat, or the area next to his head in his case, and squeezed. "You filthy serpent. I'll squeeze the very life out of you."

Tyler caught Chaos' eyes as he was in pain from Treefox's grip. Tyler brought his hands up and then brought them back down with tremendous force and two streams of lightning, brighter than any attack he'd ever used, shot out for Treefox as he shouted a good cry of "NO!"

Treefox saw his arm glowing and turned to his left to see that Tyler's attack was the cause for the light. Treefox let the snake go and tried to bring his hands up to block the attack but it came to fast and soon, he was enveloped in it. Everyone could see Treefox on the opposite end, getting dragged off by the attack struggling and screaming in pain until it caused an explosion. Everyone covered their eyes and stood up to the force of the aftermath. Tyler was still in the same postion he was when he launched the attack and hadn't moved a muscle. Jacke and Reggie were massaging their sore spots but still couldn't get up yet. Brad was just standing there and watching the smoke from the attack float away, speechless at what Tyler had just done.

"_Tyler_." Chaos slithered over to Tyler and he bent down and picked him up. "_Hi_."

"_Chaos, you damn fool. What were you thinking? No, I'll tell you. You weren't thinking at all. Just what were doing striking a foxlore like that? You're not even in your transformed state and you rushed at him like a madserpent. Didn't you learn your lesson the last time with Timefox? What were you doing_?" He stopped raving right after that last word and was looking at himself, shocked. Tyler couldn't believe it. He was sounding like his father when he was raving about him.

"_Saving my familiar/best friend_." Chaos hissed sticking his tongue and getting Tyler's face. Chaos then had his head dropped down lifelessly. He was still breathing so Tyler knew he was just sleeping.

Tyler felt like crying right there but he didn't want to let his friends see him do that because it'll look like he's doing it out of nowhere since they couldn't understand what they were just talking about so he willed himself not to be overcome. Everyone was starting to walk towards him but stopped when they heard chuckling and it wasn't coming from them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Everyone ran back to their hiding spots and Brad looked at the new mini crater, shaking his head in disbelief. "No...no."

Treefox emerged from the fading smoke and was smiling very evilly at everyone but particularly at Tyler. Tyler's attack had made a few cuts with blood rushing from them and his nose seemed to have been busted but he didn't seem bothered by it. "You," he said pointing to Tyler making him swallow nervously. "Yes, you...speaking to that snake huh? I wonder how, why you could? Could it be...I don't know, that you're a parselmouth." He stopped walking and his ears and claws went straight up and sharp like an animal waiting to pounce. "So...my lord's plan didn't work out too well. Never send humans to do a fox's job, not that I'm complaining, I would love to have parselmouth blood. The best thing is, now, the blood will be easy to get from a weakling child instead of difficult from those powerful warriors. With just a chalice full of your blood, I can double my power!" Treefox's charged at Tyler like a madman with hunger and lust written on his face.

Treefox was licking his chops like he was about to dig in for a buffet and drool was actually escaping him. All he needed was a fork, knife and bib and he wouldn't look out of place in an all you could eat feast. Tyler was afraid and he had the same feeling that Timefox had when he was going for that final killing dive. Tyler felt so weary and tired that he didn't think he could outrun him even if his legs could remember how to move. He just wanted Treefox to hurry and kill him to end the cold feeling in his body.

Brad saw Treefox going for his friend and wondered what was he waiting for, move. Brad saw Tyler's knees buckling but not moving. 'He's frozen,' he thought as he saw Tyler's face frozen in fright as he held on to Chaos tightly. Brad couldn't take it as he charged into Tyler, knocking him down to the ground and then shot another wave of energy which hit Treefox straight in the face.

"Take that sicko!" he said over the cries of Treefox as he touched his face.

Treefox's eyes looked like they were crying blood as he looked back at Brad. "Why you..." he said it in a low voice but it Brad instantly think that doing that was more dumb than smart. "You want to protect my meal...fine, I'll make him watch you die to make the blood have a chill of terror to it."

Treefox swiped at Brad with his hand's claws but Brad back flipped out of the way and his feet slammed Treefox's head. He landed a but Treefox blocked it with his arm and went for Brad's face which he moved back from. Both Treefox and Brad went into a barrage of physical attacks, both forgetting about energy or elemental attacks. Reggie saw their movements and if he didn't know better than he would swear he was watching an action movie scene from the way they fought. Brad's martial arts skills that he had spent his whole youth studying were making it possible for him to avoid fatal blows and land a few lucky hits himself. Treefox was relentless in his attacks and the Seekers realized that, until then, he was just playing. Now, he was all business and Brad was starting to swagger. When they pulled away from each other, Brad was breathing very heavily while Treefox seemed more collected.

"I must say...I'm impressed. I haven't fought a single human being like this since the old conquest days millenia ago in the other world. To think that you, a wizard from the parallel world and from Hogwarts at that, could fight me like this. I would take it that you're a mudblood."

At that word, everyone opened their eyes in shock. Not to the fact that he just said that insult to Brad, but to the fact that he knew that insult existed. Brad was staring at Treefox with narrowed eyes. "What's wrong? Got a problem with that?" The way Brad said that was surprising. Tyler, Jacke and even Reggie had never heard Brad talk like that. His voice was as quiet and threatening like Treefox's was moments before. Brad always was the most peaceful and openly nicest one of the four of them as he was the Hufflepuff Seeker member but now...he was the most menacing.

"As a matter a fact," he said as if he wasn't just threatened. "Yeah, it's one thing to be defeated by wizards but to be defeated by muggle type wizards...that's too much to bear." Treefox opened his arms furiously and the flower blossoms from before appeared and shot energy beams which all struck Brad one at a time bringing him down. Everyone screamed but Treefox ignored it. "Now then, no more games. I have a thirst problem to be taken cared of and I won't be delayed any longer." He turned towards Tyler and bent down. He ripped out some grass that was there and held it in his palm. They started to glow and then went right for where Tyler was still on the ground. It made Tyler confused and flabbergasted as why was was throwing grass at him. The grass passed him by but one made contact with the back of his hand and it cut him like it was a pocket knife. He looked back and saw that the grass that hit him landed on the ground facing straight up from where the pointed ends struck the ground. "Darn..." Treefox said as he snapped his fingers. "Oh well, when you miss...try again." This time, Treefox went for a nearby tree that seemed to be drying away and broke a branch off making bundles of wood and bark scatter off. He was looking at them obsessively and soon they started to glow like the grass grains did.

Tyler broke in a run towards their friends' hiding place behind the giant rock as the broken branches from the tree were levitated. He just kept running and when he looked back, he saw that Treefox made a throwing movement with his raised hand and they went for Tyler. He didn't think looking back was smart but did it anyway and saw they were in arms length away. He threw himself to the ground and they flew off above him. Tyler got up and smiled as they kept going but dropped his jaw when they made a U turn and headed for him again. They were coming at him even faster and it looked like he wasn't going to outrun them this time even if he did duck because they were in different levels and not following one after another. Tyler ran for Treefox, hoping to let them get him but tripped on a stone and fell to the ground. He covered his eyes with his shoulder, preparing for the impact but it never came. When he braved the action to look, he saw that the branches were falling to the ground as dust. He didn't understand what happened but got his answer when he caught Jacke and Reggie's hands up and pointed to where he was.

"Thanks." He said catching his breath.

"Anytime." Jacke stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Someone had to watch your back," Reggie was trying to get back to his feet but had only managed halfway now.

The three of them started to make progress getting up but where knocked away when energy blasts hit all three of them in the sides and ricocheted them each five yards from where they were. Everyone looked in the direction the blasts came from to see Treefox's blossoms open again.

"You miserable human swines. How dare you interfere. It's noble that you want to save your friend but human nobility makes me sick to my stomach. But if you like noble then I'll have the curtesy to finish you all of together, that way, there won't be so much time for you to wait for everyone to be together on the other side. The four of you fighting brats and your bystanding friends."

At that, Regulus yelled run but the others couldn't get away. Giant roots popped out of the ground and wrapped around every single one of them and gripped them tight. Tyler, Jacke and Reggie watched with weary eyes as their friends struggled and screamed in Treefox's grip.

"No..." they whispered.

"Yes..." Treefox said smiling at their discomfort. "Your nightmare ends but sadly...you won't wake up when it does. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" This was the end. They could feel it. Treefox had them beat. He brandished his claws with a twisted look of amusement before he looked to his victims. He walked towards Tyler first and aimed his clawed hand at his heart. He brought his hand up and smiled. "Bye."

He began to bring his hand down and that's when Tyler lost consciousness from his earlier pain and weariness. Everyone let out a scream at what was seconds from happening but stopped when something bright hit Treefox and sprung him away. From the look of it, it looked like a fire elemental type attack but Jacke didn't launch it, couldn't since he was to tired to muster another one let alone one that strong.

Jacke didn't get it. "What?" was all he managed to say before Treefox got back up and he wasn't happy.

"Who dares!"

"Leave!" a voice that sounded both heroic and demanding.

Everyone turned to see that there were about a dozen new people, human beings, and they were flying in mid-air...without brooms or wings. There were also about half a dozen more approaching them on foot and they had long spears, swords and bows on hand. All of these people had strange colored robes on with armor plates on their knees and shoulders giving them the look of olden warriors. One of the warriors, who had a blue colored robe on, from the air landed and looked Treefox in the eye. "Leave or face destruction Treefox." This guy seemed to be in his early twenties and had a strong air around him, reinforced with his hard blue eyes and spiked, dirty blond hair.

Treefox had a look of loathing on his face. "Sargeant Nelson." he said with a glare. "What makes you think I'll fall from you and your little...squad," he said taking in all of the people pointing weapons at them.

"Because...you look battered, don't see you with any reinforcements and you are a coward by nature." He pulled out his own sword from a sheath under his robes. "Unless you want to face some warriors while you're weakened and take it like a man."

Treefox growled and then his body glowed a bright orange. "Mark my words, we're not finished here!" Then his body was enveloped by the orange light and it shot out into the distance like a racing comet.

This...Sargeant Nelson then turned to his comrades. "Get these people to the village and give them any medical help. Oh," he said stopping to look at them. "Don't let them leave. I have questions for them all."

Jacke and Reggie were picked up and they felt themselves being levitated like someone put the Levitation Charm on them. None of these...warriors...had a wand but one with a yellow garmet was pointing his spear at them and they seemed to be following his pull as he walked to the town they had been originally heading to. Tyler and Brad had their bodies levitated as well by another one of the unknown people while all their friends were being told to follow. All of them felt like protesting but didn't want to risk it since they had their weapons pointed at them. Jacke and Reggie looked in the distance and saw the buildings of the village grow bigger as they got closer but all of the exhaustion from the fight was taking them over and they sank into unconsciousness.

(_'sss_)

Tyler was muttering and shaking where he lay sleeping. In his mind he kept seeing horrible images that were devastating his head. He saw explosion in random places and saw people screaming as they ran away from them as the sequence of them were moving closer to them. He then saw a person looking out in the distance to see the rumble and dust from many approaching on horseback before the sound of screaming and angry shouting ushered from them. He saw blood flowing through the dirt covered ground like a river, stopping cold at clawed feet. He saw a person in a hooded cloak standing in the middle of a group of burned buildings lifting his hood and snarling with fangs and a snout and that was the thing that got him to wake up.

Tyler was breathing very quickly and desperately from having that terrible nightmare and wiped the sweat on his head with his sleeve before he took in his surroundings. The room didn't look too different from the hospital wing back at Hogwarts. The only difference was that there weren't windows that held the scenery of the grounds but windows showing a town's buildings with some crazy noises outside. He picked himself up from the bed to see that the other Seekers were with him in the beds to his left.

"Hey," he said as he picked himself up. His body's limbs felt like they were being held down by metal beams with a Permanent Sticking Charm.

"Good, you're awake." Jacke said letting out a yawn.

"How long was I out?"

"Don't know," Reggie said dusting off his robes.

"We just woke up ourselves only a few minutes ago."

"Brad," Tyler said with relief when he saw him looking a little refreshed. "You alright?"

"Yeah...I'm okay. I would be more okay though if we could know what happened to Hawkster, Regulus, Laura and the others."

Tyler looked around and saw that there weren't in any of the other beds. In fact, the four of them were completely alone in the room and the doors which were big and made of iron were sealed shut. "Are they here? You know...wherever we are?"

"Don't know." Reggie said laying his head back to his pillow. "I tried to get out of here to see because I was the first one up but there's a guard at the door and he has a pretty sharp looking sword so I didn't want to make him angry."

"Me neither." Tyler said imagining being on the other end of a sword as it was pointed closely to your face.

They lay there, feeling the tired weight of their bodies lessen very slowly and just joined together in each other's silence. No one felt like talking but everyone knew that everyone's thoughts were on the battle with Treefox and where they were now. Jacke explained to Tyler and Brad about those other strange people chase Treefox away and how they heard that they were being taken to the town they were originally heading for before he and Reggie passed out. Reggie had a theory that the people who saved them were some probably part of some resistance against the foxlores, judging on how Treefox reacted to their arrival.

"So...do you think they're on our side?"

Reggie felt a little off guard at that question. "Jacke...I don't know. Maybe they are, but it could be that they might be wondering about us just as much as we are about them."

"Let's be careful though, we don't know if these people know about our seperate world or even about wizards." Tyler warned.

"I don't think we have to worry about that part Tyler."

"Why not Reggie?"

"Because, from the way they battled, I guess they are wizards themselves. They were flying without brooms and I remember reading that this is possible for elemental of fire, water, wind and lightning meaning that they must be wizards if they're elementals."

Once again, both to everyone's annoyance and pleasure, Reggie could be right. They didn't have to wait for answers for too long because, just then, the doors slammed open and the one that was yelling at Treefox came in followed by their friends. They seemed okay...a little shaken and confused but they didn't know what they've been through or for how long so there was no real way to be sure.

The stranger, Sargeant Nelson if Jacke and Reggie remember correctly, went right to the foot of their beds. "Ahh, good, You're awake."

"How long have we been out?" Tyler found himself saying though he was eyeing the man's sword.

"You've been out for nearly a whole day. We took you to our medical personnel to have you fixed up after your battle yesterday. I must admit, I'm surprised that four people alone were able to stand against Treefox. Usually, it takes a good batallion just to drive him and his demon soldiers away."

"Demon soldiers?" Tyler said a little confused before he remembered the creatures that Treefox summoned to do battle.

"You're Sargeant Nelson, right?" Reggie said taking up the questions now. "We heard Treefox say your name during the fight."

"Yes, I'm Sargeant Nelson, a honorary officer to our resistance forces in defeating the tyrannical foxlores."

"Great, if you're all against the foxlores like this then you're okay in my book," Jacke said with a smile.

"Alright, now that's enough." Nelson said with a clap with his hands. "I get to ask the questions now. Just who are the lot of ya? I respected the fact that you're four friends were injured to not question you," he said pointing to all of their friends. "But now, no more stalls. Tell me just who you are and why are you wearing those black robes with our race's four placements?"

The Seekers and their friends were looking at Nelson and as one they uttered something that, at the moment, were all thinking about despite their differences, "Huh?"

(_'sss_)

**End of Chapter 21**

Hey, I hope you loved the battle that I portrayed with Treefox. The training that they recieved really paid off for everyone but most importantly, Brad. It was great seeing or reading in our case, pulling all those moves against Treefox huh? There's more to come in the line of battles, remember, there still a lot more of those foxlores out here in this world.

I can see that our group of Hogwarts students are going to have their hands full explaining that huh? And what was Nelson talking about? And above all else, will they get the hang of this world and figure out how to use the key to get home? You'll have to wait for more answers since all you're able to do now is guess. Review

Oh, there was something shocking that I discovered. It seems that doesn't want us to answer our reviewers reviews any more in our stories. That is why I didn't right now because a few people got in trouble with the site over that. I know that Chibi-NarutoKawaii is making a petition to override that decision so lend some support huh.

High Serpent King


	22. The Timeless Conflict

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

(_'sss_)

Chapter 22: The Timeless Conflict

"Huddle." Brad called out.

The Seekers all put there heads together and started to argue about what to say to the Sargeant.

"Do you think it's safe?" Brad said turning to every one of them.

Jacke looked towards Nelson before back to his friends. "Well...he did save us. He can't be bad and let's not forget, he is enemies with Treefox."

"Jacke, that's not the issue. Okay, sure, he did save us so I guess an explanation is the least we could offer back but...the problem is what do we say and what we don't say."

Tyler looked at the Sargeant and saw that he appeared to be losing patience. He was tapping the floor with his arms folded and the tapping was getting louder and harder. "Reggie...just let me handle the talking."

"You? Why?"

"Simple...if we have to lie, I'm the only one that can do it with a straight face. I've seen you try to lie before. Remember back in America when you tried to convince those three girls at Coney Island Beach that you go to a rich stylist when they asked who did your hair? Your voice cracked completely."

"I didn't crack...I was just thirsty from moving around that day, it was hot." Reggie wiped a hand furiously at his hair. "Can we just get back to our situation now. I don't want to see what happens when this guy loses his patience."

"Well, what else is there to say. We should let him. One thing you could always expect from a slytherin being, it's a good liar."

"Thanks Jacke, your flattery for me and my house is overwhelming," Tyler said with a dull sarcastic tone as he resisted the urge to smack his friend.

"You've had enough time!" Nelson was through waiting for them to finish. "Either tell me answers now or you could spend the rest of your days in the town's dungeon."

"Okay...it's like this..."

Obviously, the truth just couldn't be told right then and there because they still knew next to nothing about this world. Tyler told Nelson that they were from another town a few ways from there and were merely hiking to this town and weren't expecting to be ambushed by Treefox or anything else. The story was coming along fine and Tyler did make it sound convincing, like he was just recalling old travel experiences, but it became apparent that Nelson wasn't buying it.

"Let me see if I have this understood correctly," he said cutting into when Tyler was telling them about Treefox's surprise attack. "You lot were traveling and didn't think to arm yourselves when everyone knows that outside the protection of fortified villages and towns, the foxlores would be able to attack?"

"We...weren't thinking." Jacke said shrugging his shoulders like the whole thing was a funny mistake.

"I'd say that you're not thinking now. I don't take kindly to be lied to so I'll give you one more chance to tell me the truth or I could throw you out there and let the foxlores and their demons devour you!" His face was very malicious and he was gripping his sword that hung on his back in a sheath tied across his body.

"Okay, okay, we'll talk, we'll talk," Tyler said very quickly with one breath.

"Then talk!" Nelson yelled. His voice caused the doors to open and in came about six others with weapons all aimed at either the Seekers or their friends. Nelson grabbed a pouch, that was hanging from his belt, and pulled out what seemed to be a Sneakoscope but instead of spinning, it was glowing. "Know, that if you lie again, we'll have to be forced to make our weapons stained with your blood!"

At that, Chaos hopped out of nowhere and went to lay on Tyler as he was in bed; he had forgotten about him. He hissed a threatening scowl but Tyler recognized what his familiar had said. It went something like, "_If you lay just one finger on him then you'll find it down my stomach_." Everyone of the Seekers and their friends turned to each other in fear and anxiousness until Reggie put his hands up in muggle surrendering fashion. "You see Sargeant Nelson..."

(_'sss_)

_Meanwhile, at another location in the Parallel World..._

There was a huge castle that was decorated with fox statues in almost every square inch like gargoyle statues for skyscapers. Over the castle, there were reptile like demons, not too unlike the ones Treefox used, flying around with harpoons patrolling. The castle was twenty stories and had a huge iron door in it's entrance with claws sticking out instead of typical spikes. The castle gave off the feeling of evil and despair much like Azkaban prison did even without it's dementors. Inside...there was the things that made it avoided by any wondering person. The hallways were gloomy looking and the dungeons reeked of blood and death. The only room that didn't smell was the throne room in the top of the castle.

Gathered there right now were about six fox tailed figures, all standing in the shadows around the room and one was in the center where there was light shining in. That figure was kneeling and telling his own tale.

"What?" a deep voice said in the shadows over at the throne. He had a cloak on with the hood covering his face but you could still see the sharp eyes through it. There were hands of scales with sharp claws coming from the arm holes and fox feet with white fur at the leg holes of the robes purtruding out as well. "Are you certain?"

"Yes my lord," Treefox said bowing his head from where he kneeled in the middle of the room. "These humans are from the Other World. They wore the robes of that wretched wizarding school called Hogwarts."

At the sound of Hogwarts, everyone in the room shivered in hate and disgust. The one in the throne cleared his throat for silence. "Treefox, tell me, exactly how many were there in this group?"

"I counted a dozen my lord. All of them were just young student children except one who seemed to have reached his adulthood very recently."

"Really? Then tell me Treefox, why is it that you couldn't capture these...children if they were."

Treefox looked up and swallowed in surprise. "I...I'm sorry to say that...these children were exceptionally well in combat."

Then there was cruel laughter from all the occupants in his room. The leader, who was the only one not laughing, eyed him furiously. "You couldn't defeat weak children from the Other World? You're a disgrace! You are incompetent. Well...I shouldn't expect better from you Treefox. You've failed to destroy Barrier Town after all this time and maybe you shouldn't be around to keep failing in our mission to dominate all."

"My lord, let me explain, it's not what it seems..." he pleaded looking a little pathetic like a beggar begging in the rain for a fifty pence piece. "Four of these Other World children possessed nature's power and seemed to have been trained in combat with them."

The taunting and laughing stopped at once and even the leader seemed to be in shock. One of the other foxlores pointed at Treefox accusingly. "You lie. Our high lord made sure that the wizards' new government outlawed those powers to make sure that our invasion would be in ease. You're just telling tales."

"No," Treefox said standing at one of his fellow's insult before he turned to his master. "My lord, there is more. I noticed that the crests on their robes were all of the four houses for the children."

"What, are you saying that there were children from each house in this group?"

"Yes...I counted about three Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws and 7 Slytherins. The four that I did actual battle with were one from each house. I did not feel a shred of hatred towards one another when I battled them. The Slytherin fighter actually seemed to be the one in the fight as he drew in support from the other three."

"That...that's impossible. The houses of Hogwarts can't have been re-allied again. I'm certain that our lord made sure that Slytherin house would be despised by the other three, especially Gryffindor House. Tell me now Treefox, tell me that at least the Gryffindor and the Slytherin had a little spite between them."

"I'm sorry master, there was none that I saw."

"No!" he cried out in turmoil.

"My lord, wait. I do have some good news regarding the wondering children."

"Then speak it!" he said with impatience.

"Sorry...one of them, among the four that had elemental power, is a parselmouth."

Suddenly, all of the foxlores in the room started drooling when Treefox finished his report. The foxlore in the throne, had a look of predatorial hunger in his eyes. "A parselmouth...are you certain of this Treefox?"

"Yes...he was speaking to a snake in snake language that attacked me and I identified it as his familiar. He is certainly one. It was the Slytherin one that I had been fighting."

"Well then...this certainly makes things look up for us. Treefox, I want you to go to General Nightfox and report all that you've told me. Is that clear? Tell him that we will handle the outsiders and have regenerative blood and the key when we succeed."

"The key my lord?"

"Yes, of course. These children had to come to our world somehow. I wasn't sure your story was completely true until you mentioned the parselmouth and that's when it made sense. The parselmouths had the key we need and even after their eradication, our high lord couldn't find it. Now go, I gave you an order!" he said yelling with fierce persistance.

"Yes, my lord." Treefox glowed orange as before and shot out of the window out to the distance.

"Now...to deal with these children. Seafox!"

One of the foxlores in the shadows came forward and kneeled with a bow. "I'm yours to command."

"Good...I have a task for you to do."

"I'll perform it to the most nastiest and cruelest of my ability."

"Excellent."

(_'sss_)

"...and that's our whole story." Reggie said finishing the explanations that Sargeant Nelson wanted.

When Reggie finished, the result wasn't what they were expecting even in their wildest dreams. Everyone that was from the Parallel World suddenly bowed to them on one knee and bowed their heads in respect.

"Not that we aren't flattered but what in the name of Merlin is going on?" Reggie said practically shouting.

Nelson actually seemed too nervous to respond. "We...we didn't mean to be so...harsh. We had no...idea that you were...from the other world. Your...your skills were legendary. The way you took down almost the entire army of foxlores back in Ancient Times...it's an honor to be among you all. And you," he said turning to Tyler. "We were told that a great parselmouth warrior would come to bring peace to our world. We have waited so long." Nelson actually looked like he was fighting not to cry and leap out in joy.

"Waiting?" Tyler said a little overwhelmed. This was a first, that's for sure. Usually, whenever his people were spoken in public, it was with fear and hatred but he'd never heard it spoken with happiness and mirth from an outsider before.

"Hey Tyler," Jacke said shaking his arm. "Maybe we shouldn't be so surprised."

Tyler gave his friend a very blank look. It was almost as if he thought this was a joke. "Did you lose some common sense in the battle Jacke?"

"No Tyler, I didn't mean it like that. I just remembered something, didn't Orichai say that the parselmouths were the main heroes that vanquished the foxlores or something all those years ago?"

"...Yeah...he did."

"Allow me to explain now," Nelson said gaining their attention.

(_'sss_)

Regulus and the others were listening but couldn't understand heads or tails what they were saying. Matt leaned in close to Regulus' left ear.

"Are you understanding anything they're saying?"

"A little...not really. Looks like Tyler's been keeping a few things from us."

"Why? Doesn't he trust _us_? I don't see why he could tell those three but couldn't tell us about what's going on here."

"I don't know. There's something about those four. I could never put my finger on it but I'm sure it'll come to me sooner or later."

"Yeah? Well...I'm still hungry for answers. When this meeting thing is over, I'm marching straight to Tyler and demand that he give us an explanation."

"You can't just do that," a new voice interfered. It was Morgan.

"Why not?"

"You just can't. How would you like it if you're friend just came right to your face and told you to tell him everything right then and there, not giving him a choice."

"Come on Morgan. Don't tell me that you're not the least bit confused and angry with Tyler?" Morgan looked back at Tyler then back to Matt. "Yeah, you're always the first to defend him but this time, you know I'm right. Tyler always lets those three in on everything first. We're his own housemates and we like the second priority on his list."

"I guess...you have a point."

"Yeah, I do."

"Enough." Regulus said snapping his fingers at them. "They're still talking. Let's just listen in for a while longer before we do anything."

They thought that the whole time, no one was hearing them but the others were.

"They have a point," Max said as he leaned over to Jennifer. "Jacke often treat us as his second best friends."

Jennifer looked at Max and was fighting not to smack. "I can't believe that you just said that. Max, you should know damn well that Jacke doesn't look at us like that. Maybe Jacke didn't tell us because he didn't want us to get involved in all of this, did you bother to consider that?"

"Involved with what? Knowing what's going on in his life?"

"You really are dense. I meant, all of this," she said pointing around the room. "Did you see that...fox creature thing that attacked us before. I was talking with Laura earlier today, she guessed that this wasn't the first time that the four of them dealt with something like this from what she overheard during their fight. Jacke was probably just trying to protect us from this by not telling us."

"Yeah, well, that's not up to him. He should've still told us. We...I could've helped him."

"We could...and okay, maybe Jacke didn't realize that it wasn't his decision to make but we should know where his heart was in not telling us in the first place before we point fingers."

(_'sss_)

"So let me see if we understand all of this correctly...you're all saying that you've been waiting for some wizarding heroes to vanquish the foxlores and you think that's us?" Reggie asked one more time as he was still refusing to believe it.

Sargeant Nelson and his men just looked at them like they were the greatest thing since butterbeer. "Yes, it's obviously you. No one from the Other World has come to ours. This is definitely the time in which our ancient scriptures have spoken of. You are most definitely the ones. The way that four of you were able to battle one foxlore is proof. Normally, it's hard for a squadron of men to fight one, but you're all obviously the warriors of legend."

"Right," Brad said snapping his fingers. "Remember all that training that Madam Ravenclaw gave us the month we stayed at Hogwarts those years ago. It's the exact type of skill the warriors from that army had that faced the foxlores."

"Oh, right, I forgot." Reggie said slamming his head.

"Easy there Reggie, you can't expect everything to fit in that head of yours and you surely can't afford to knock some out." After Reggie gave Tyler an annoyed glare, he continued. "So...this all means that you're on our side."

Nelson had never gotten out of the position of his bow, he was a true soldier. "We've been waiting all this time for the ones to help us in freeing our world from these monsters. As the prophecy stated, you are from the four different houses and one of you is of the legendary parselmouth warriors, it must be you. If you're here to stop the foxlores and end their reign of terror then we'd be honored to call you friends."

After the Sargeant said that, Tyler cleared his throat rather nervously. "Would you excuse my friends and I for a bit?"

"Of course."

"Good. Let's go guys."

They stepped out of the medical room and found themselves in another a lit corridor that didn't look too different from the stone castle corridors at Hogwarts that they were used to. When they checked no one was overhearing, Reggie felt it free to be panicked.

"Merlin, this is not good."

"I know Reggie," Tyler said slamming the wall.

"What's wrong?"

"Jacke, these guys think we're some kind of heroes that came here to help them save their world."

"Well Tyler, if we wanted to stop the foxlores then aren't we doing that too."

"No...Jacke...that wasn't what we were planning to do. We weren't going to be saving anything. Our plans were simple...just keep find the key, keep it away from the foxlores and be prepared if any more of them pass through to our world, that was it. Orichai said we had to prepare, I'm sure he didn't mean we had to become part of a war. We weren't going to be looking for them ourselves."

Reggie nodded his head furiously when Tyler was finished and looked at Jacke and Brad, hard in the eyes. He looked a little intimidating that way with the fierceness behind his gray eyes. "Exactly, and now, we're expected to be heroes. We were barely able to overcome Treefox together and even when we had our friends' help. We have to find out how to get back home and get the key to Orichai so he could keep it safe in the temple"

"Well...I'm staying." Jacke said as he turned back towards the medical room doors.

"What?" Tyler and Reggie said with utter shock.

"They need help. If they really think that we are these heroes then we can't just leave."

"Jacke, this isn't the time for your Gryffindor pride telling you to be a hero!" Tyler said, feeling himself getting ready to strangle his friend.

"Tyler, if you want to be a spineless coward then go on ahead. Actually, since the foxlores get stronger on your blood then maybe it's the right idea that you should go so that you don't cause more trouble!"

"Why you!"

Tyler lept at Jacke and the both of the started rolling on the ground, each trying to be in a position to pummel the other's face without difficulty. Right now, Tyler hated everything about Jacke, his face, his hair, his breathing, his clothes, everything. Jacke was filled with a desire to punch and make every square inch of Tyler's body scream out in pain. Brad and Reggie tried to get in the position to seperate them but they were rolling too wildly for them to get even close. They just looked at each other and pulled out their wands. If they were really out for a day and if Treefox was telling the truth then their wands should work by now.

Reggie cast a Flipper Hex towards Jacke's body making them seperate while Brad used the Full Body Bind Spell on Tyler to hold him at a spot while Reggie kept Jacke still at another and together, they finally ended their fighting.

"What is the matter with you two!" Reggie said getting into one of his moods. "You know, for two people who are supposedly best friends, Brad and I have a hell of a time seperating the two of you when you get like this."

"He's right." Brad said with a stressed look on his face. "The two of you are out of control. Jacke, you had no right to say those things to Tyler."

"Got that right," Tyler said glaring at Jacke.

"And Tyler, you had no right to insult Jacke. You're just as guilty!" Brad said finishing up.

"No...he was right." Jacke said right above a whisper.

"What?" the three of them said in shock but out of the three, it was Tyler that was the most surprised. He just said that crack about his house because he wanted Jacke to change his mind about staying, that was all.

"Tyler's right. It was my pride. You see, I couldn't get it out of my mind. Everything Nelson told us just now. The looks on his and his friends' faces when he told us all about their lives here."

_**Flashback**_

"Allow me to explain now," Nelson said gaining their attention. "In our world there are many different beings and creatures living here. We human beings be us wizards or muggles are among the majority but long ago, we all close to extinction. It is lost, exactly how long we've been living under the evil tyranny of the Foxlores. They've been killing and torturing us for what seems to have been no end." His fellow soldiers were starting to tear up a little. "When total domination over every living soul was complete, the foxlores started to grow bored. They knew it was a matter of time before they ran out of humans to terrorize and kill so most of them crossed over to the Other World to begin anew."

"Yes, yes," Tyler said nodding his head. "We heard of the foxlores crossing over. They tried to bring death and destruction for their own amusement and pleasure but the parselmouth race and their wizarding allies stopped them."

"Yes they did. And at that, it gave us new hope. If the foxlores could be battled and beaten back by humans like us then there would be no reason for us not to be able to do the same. Sadly however, the foxlores that remained from the Other World Wars were the strongest, devious and slickiest of them all. Still...we knew their was a way so we idolized those brave warrior heroes by sorting ourselves with the four leading power houses in their resistance and by having all of our people's speak their language."

Reggie slapped his head. "I did wonder why English was still spoken in this world. It makes sense now."

"Not too long after the foxlores' return, we heard a prophecy, it saying that warriors from the four houses would together vanquish the evil foxlores one future day and bring our world to balanced peace. Soon after, we heard news that a school in your world had opened up and the four responsible for it were from the four major houses of wizards that battled the foxlores and we knew that the prophecy meant from Hogwarts, our help would come and we even sorted ourselves by the four houses as our way of respect. For years, we endured relentless attacks and have put our magic and our science to fight back as best we can until it arrives."

"Science? That would mean that muggles and wizards in this world are actually united?" Brad said, being the voice of the other's same silent questions.

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, aren't they a little scared of magic?"

"Scared?" Nelson said that as if he asked if they were scared of clocks. "This whole world is shrouded in magic. In fact, three of my soldiers in this room are muggles. The entire human race works and lives together all in the name of fighting the foxlores and having the chance to live in freedom."

"Wow," Jacke said looking at them all. The soldiers there did indeed look like they've been fighting for a while. He saw that some of them were sporting a good number of scars. "You've all been fighting long then huh?"

"The time we've been waiting for the heroes in the legend to solve this catastrophe has been seeming timeless, hence this...everlasted war has been known on as the Timeless Conflict."

_**End Flashback**_

"I can't stop thinking about that," Jacke said continuing after he recapped what they learned. "All these centuries of people suffering, I just can't hear about it and not do something. I want to be able to do what I can to end the Timeless Conflict."

"Jacke, three things, first of all, I wasn't right, you were right." Tyler said stepping up to him. "I'm sorry, what I said earlier was stupid and just a slip of thinking. You were right in saying that I specifically can't stay here. The foxlores want to destroy these people enough, find out that there's a parselmouth among them and they'll go without rest until they've got me even if it meant destroying every inch of this place. Second, we can't. We already had enough things to worry about. We have to find our way out of here and get us and our friends, who have nothing to do involving this, get them home, get the key to Orichai, defend the world from the foxlores when they come to us not when we go looking for them and prepare for the summer's Cosmos Tournament. It's too much on our plate already without the Conflict. Third and probably most important, Jacke, we're not heroes. If we stay then we're giving these people false hope and that's just as terrible as what the foxlores are putting them through. We aren't warriors, we're just four lucky kids that got lucky with getting our powers and training. The prophecy obviously means someone else."

"Oh...I didn't think about that."

"We still have a problem guys," Reggie said surprisinging the two of them. They were so wrapped up in talking with each other that they forgot that Reggie and Brad were there. "Even if we're all willing to go home, we still don't know how to use the key to get there."

"Maybe we could ask the Sarge." Brad said with a shrug to his shoulders.

"I don't think he'd be happy to help see us off now that the "Chosen Ones" are here," Tyler said using air quotes. "But we still need to get our friends home. They're lost in this place."

"Yeah, I wonder why," a voice that wasn't any of theirs rang out. Tyler would recognize it anywhere, it was Morgan.

They looked behind them and saw all of their friends looking at them with good open glares. All of them had their arms folded and seemed to be letting them make the next move. The four of them just looked at eachother and then pointed randomly. Jacke had the most fingers pointed at him at 3 to 1.

"Traitors," he mumbled before he looked at their friends and he gave them a good smile as he was sure it would be his last chance too since they might strangle him when he was finished.

(_'sss_)

**End of Chapter 22**

This is where it stops for now. If the Seekers weren't in a pickle before, they are now. Stuck in a strange world, with the way out of it but unable to use it to get out. What about their friends? And what's the plan that the Foxlores are cooking up? Safe to say that even though Tyler wants to stay far away from the Timeless Conflict that he'll be at the heart of it huh? Also, sorry for the late update...with my new job and college starting up again, my plate is getting filled quick. Also, with August 30th coming up, I'm even more pressed for time seeing as it's both Tyler's and my birthday. Sorry again.

Review

High Serpent King


	23. Fox and Badger Out of Water

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts/ Parallel World

(_'sss_)

Chapter 23: A Fox and Badger of Water

Looking back towards the High Temple Haven, Tyler could hardly believe they've been in Barrier Town for a whole week and what they'd seen and heard while they stayed. They had all picked up so much about this world that it was amazing that they were getting to be thought up as a common sight in the town. Among one of the things that was taken care of was the fact that now, the Seekers' friends, all of them, now knew everything they knew about the Foxlores and their trip to the past. When they heard this, naturally, they thought the four of them were mad before they made them realize that their surroundings didn't have to put much of a fight to prove them right. Over the next few days, every one of them became on a first name basis with the Seekers even if they weren't in the same house as any of the four of them but they weren't amongst themselves...but hey, it was a start, hopefully.

That was just with themselves, the Parallel World itself was something that amazed them everyday for the past week. First of all, they saw that the sky changed colors every day and that made it possible for people never to forget what day it was. For example: if it was Monday, the sky would be green and if it was Tuesday, then it would be yellow. This was really handy since now, it was almost impossible for people never to forget what day of the week it was.

Another thing that they learned of this world were the people themselves. The people in the town were a mixture of magical and non-magical people, all living amongst each other together. To them, they were all in the same position when it came to the foxlores, as they would attack and torture people if they were wizard or muggle, so they worked and lived together in trying to get by. Tyler was reminded of how it was in the Serpent Soul Village because the air around this town matched Serpent Soul perfectly. The Seekers thought it was very impressive the way that wizards and muggles were living in peace with one another. Also, every person that they've run into whether wizard or muggle each something that identified them to one of the four school houses just like Nelson had said who was a Ravenclaw. It was mind boggling to see that the people get sorted themselves and they were allowed to see how seeing as the "Heroes" of their world asked, the residents were more than happy to show.

The last major thing they picked up in the village was it's protection. From what some of the townspeople told them in their week, was that the town had a strong barrier or magical protection wall surrounding the perimeter. There was said to be a "center" as they call it hidden somewhere deep in the town's Temple, which was the largest building and was in the center of the town, that held the energy together for the barrier to keep out any of the foxlores or their demon minion hordes much like the creatures Treefox had called to attack them with.

Out of all of the Seekers however, the one that wasn't taking the time to be fascinated with all of this was surprisingly Reggie. Brad, for one, thought, with his past feelings on the unknown, that Reggie would be fascinated with all of this knowledge and be eager to find out all he could every second he had available. However, Reggie was always holed up somewhere and was looking at the Key very carefully and scrippling notes. Reggie hid from his friends so that he could work at his absolute best in trying to find a way to get everyone home. He knew that everyone was having the chance of a lifetime in observing such a new magical experience but he knew that it was important that they get back home at once.

The only time Reggie was seen was when they were all trained in combat. Sargeant Nelson, who they had found out by the town's folk was the Head of the town, had asked or more appropriately begged the Seekers to train with the town's guard. The guard was an army of both wizards and muggles that dealt in any way they could with the foxlores. Most had elemental powers which explained, to Reggie anyway, how some were flying during the rescue as he had read in the Elements Book of how it was possible for elementals to fly. The ones that saved them that day were a few members of that guard. Their friends, or at least everyone but Matt and Laura took to the opportunity at this. When asked by Tyler why Matt didn't want to, he merely said, "I'm a wizard, not a fighter." Tyler may have been told that but he was sure that Matt just didn't want to get dirty as that was why Laura said to Reggie why she didn't participate...at least she was honest about it. The others were eager to have that type of training because they saw how incredible the Seekers were in their fight with Treefox, the power they displayed was incredible and they all wanted a bit of that too. They were given weapons and practiced with them as a group that reminded the Seekers of Godric Gryffindor's Sword Technique classes but with Nelson and a few of his tougher subordinates training everyone instead. Hardly anyone traveled anywhere without a weapon of some kind in these troubled times with things like the Foxlores out there to contend with which they soon learned from their sessions and each of them carried something whether a dagger, sword or other weapons with some kept in sheaths on their belts or for the larger weapons in storage in random areas in the town and temple.

Right now, however, everyone was on the edge of town answering a call that Reggie had let out.

"Listen guys, I know we've been caught up in being in Barrier Town but we can't forget what's really important." Reggie said looking at all of them before he leaned against the town's wall.

"We know Reggie," Tyler said not wasting a second. "Getting home right? Did you think any of us forgot. The problem is that we don't know how. I went to Sargeant Nelson with the key but he'd never seen anything like it before and he knows everything about anything in this town so we're stuck."

When Tyler said that, everyone there started to be reminded of the dreadful truth that they were trapped there. Who knew what was going on back home? Were people searching for them? Admittingly, they didn't make themselves too well liked or well hated enough for people to notice right away but at least Severus would if he saw that his three old day friends were missing from his classes.

There was one person who slipped away from the group because tears were starting to be a dangerous result of that discussion and he didn't want anyone to see. Brad felt something flare inside him and it made him want to break anything he set his hands on. For some reason, he found that once he was out of range from them, he just kept on walking on the town streets. Brad was livid; he thought this was an interesting place but knowing you were stuck there took all the fascination away. What if he never saw his parents, sister and friend again?

'Ever since I became a wizard...I keep running into something that loves taking it's time to destroy my old dreams whether it's purist bullies or a lack of normal life.' Brad thought angrily as he kicked a rock. He knew that it wasn't Tyler's fault that this was happening but he still was mad. 'Why? Why me?' He hadn't noticed he said the last part a little out loud so that it sounded like he was mumbling gibberish making the surrounding people look at him like he was wierd before they went back to their business.

Brad just kept on wandering and had his mind so up in the clouds in the sky, which was a natural blue today, that he hadn't realized he left the town's borders and stepped out of the barrier.

(_'sss_)

"There's just got to be a way, we have to find it," Jacke said as he stomped on the ground hard. "It's...a...key," he said with increased tension in each word. "If there's a way to lock us in then there's a way to open us out."

"Not exactly the best way to phrase it but true any way. I've been working day and night and I'm no closer to cracking this thing then I was the first time I saw it," Reggie said handing the key to Tyler.

He took the key and looked at it like he was trying to see if it would answer his silent pleas to create a way home on it's own but it just sat in his palms doing nothing. "Well, one thing's for sure."

"What's that Tyler?" Matt said in a bored sense.

"If Timefox was sent and went through so much trouble to cross over to our world for this, then there must be a way to use it to easily get from here to there and vice versa."

"Yeah...and do you seriously think that these Foxlores are going to help us and tell us how to work the key if we ask them," Regulus said with the most extreme sarcasm.

"Not helping Regulus, it's just a thought."

"So...what do we do?" Hawkster said pulling himself to the ground. "I don't want to stay in this town for the rest of my life?"

"You think we do?" Max said looking at Hawkster with an air of annoyance. "We all want to get home too."

"I don't see you with any bright ideas though I doubt you would have any," Sam said crossing his arms.

"You three, enough!" Tyler said before anything else could be said. "Don't start anything alright. We know that you're upset but fighting each other won't bring us closer to getting home."

The three of them reluctantly backed off because they knew that if they didn't listen then they were sure to suffer some wrath from the Seekers' element powers like Sam did before.

But then, out of nowhere, there was a loud explosion and smoke could be seen coming from just outside town. The town's people suddenly started to run to their homes while a few people made way for the temple to armor up and arm themselves for the attack.

"It's an attack." Reggie said looking towards the edge of town. "Brilliant."

"You think it might be Treefox again?" Tyler said gripping the sword he had in the sheath attacked to his belt.

"If it is then I wouldn't mind putting our training to the test and make sure we never have to worry about him again," Jacke said glaring in the smoke's direction. "Right Reggie, Brad?"

"Hey, where is Brad?" Hawkster said looking around.

"What?" At Reggie's question everyone turned their heads but didn't see any sign of him.

"Where'd he go?" Tyler urgently asked.

Bruce cleared his throat in a soft way to make everyone look at him. "I just remembered...I saw him walk down that road a while ago."

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Jacke said glaring Bruce and wanting to punch him even if he was two years younger than him.

"What? I just thought he went to clear his head for a bit so sod off!" He said gripping his wand.

"We don't have time for this. Where'd he go? Did you see?" Tyler said stepping in front of Bruce and cutting his view of Jacke.

Bruce pointed down the road and everyone instantly realized that that was the direction where they heard the explosion and saw the smoke.

Reggie went to grip the knife he had on his belt hard. "You...don't think..."

He never finished because Jacke and Tyler ran towards that way with Reggie trailing after them and all of their friends trailing after him.

_('sss_)

Brad stared at the space in front of him with hollow breaths. There was quite a crater and if he had been walking at a normal pace instead of his depressed slow one, he would've been caught right in it.

"That was close," he said to himself as he held onto his chest.

"Yes, sadly it was!"

Brad frantically turned his head to try to find the source of the voice. When he looked behind him, he saw that he was out of the town's barrier border which explained how he was able to be attacked in the first place. He couldn't find anyone around him at all though. He turned his attention to the sky and in no time at all, he found a being floating in the sky in front of him. He started to decend and soon landed on the ground very softly on his feet. This guy had a fox like face and bushy tail just like Treefox did only the fur color was different from the traditional fox orange or green from what Treefox had. This foxlore had blue mixed in with the white didn't have any armor on but had some aqua colored rich style garmets looking like armor of silk and leather. It gave off a strong smell of salt water and algae. He had a calm expression on his face as he stared down Brad and had a spear in his hand pointing straight up.

"I take it that you're a friend of Treefox's huh?" Brad said unsheathing the sword he carried with him from the Guard Training classes.

"You would be correct there little worm. I am Seafox and I've been itching to have someone from the town. I've been waiting outside the barrier for almost a week, waiting for anyone to leave the safety of it's walls and it turns out that you're the unlucky one. Who are you?"

"My name's Brad Carter. I'd say that you're the unlucky one. You see, I'm not in the best of moods right now and now you're caught in the middle of it Seafox."

"That so," he said before he started to take in his appearance. Suddenly, he seemed a little surprised. "Hmm...those robes!" he said pointing at Brad's school robes. "Well now...isn't this sweet. I was sent to find out about those Other World wizards that fought Treefox and I thought that waiting for one of the townspeople and forcing them to tell me about them was the best course but this just makes my day. I'll simply take you and be with great rewards from my master."

'His master? Wait...could that be the one that Orichai told us about? The one that started the Parselmouth Massacre, the House Rivalries and who killed Salazar Slytherin? By the way he looks to be so happy to see him then I guess it has to be.' "If you think that I'm going to go willingly to your sick boss than you're madder than a deranged loon!" Brad said pointing his sword at the fox.

"How dare you insult me and furthermore, my master! I was going to bring you in chains but now...I'LL BRING YOU BATTERED!"

Suddenly, a thin, curved wave that looked it was no different from an ocean wave came hurtling towards Brad. Had it not been for what he learned in the classes from Sargeant Nelson then he might've froze. He concentrated his elemental powers into his sword and swung at the wave when it drew near. The wave bounced off his blade and went straight up to the sky and out of sight. Brad then made a slapping movement and suddenly a water wave of his own went shooting for Seafox but he merely cancelled it out with another mystical wave attack like he used before leaving the ground pretty patched and damp.

"Like I said, I'm not going down that easy." Brad boasted as he repositioned his sword at Seafox, completely on guard. Brad kind of felt like an action movie hero in that position from the movies he watched when he was younger.

"Well...I must say, I can see why you and the other three boys caused Treefox some trouble. Oh yes...he told us all about the four of you especially of the parselmouth," he said with a hint of hunger in his tone.

"You leave Tyler alone," he said jabbing the sword out violently. "He's not something you just put out in a plate for your pleasure or benefit." Brad fired an energy blast that resembled a water ball but Seafox slapped it away like a fly with his tail.

"Really?" Seafox said, swinging his spear above his head. "He's a parselmouth. The only thing that's makes them any more useful than a human is to make us stronger. And I might add...tasty too."

"You want to get stronger, then have an energy drink instead!" Brad said ending with a spit of venom.

"He told us of you as well." Seafox said as if Brad said nothing. "Yes...the Hufflepuff that was with him...the mudblood."

Brad gripped the sword more harder. "Sod off! I get enough of that back home, I don't need it here."

"Really?...Well...it seems that wizards do listen after all."

"What are you talking about?"

"Long ago, wizards did have insecurities with trusting those of muggle blood but who do you think came up with that term for them to use?"

'What?' Brad thought blindly. 'Don't tell me that...they..., well it explains why Treefox knew that word, they invented it.' "Well...I must say, I can't even be surprised. In spite of everything we've learned of your deceit...this does seem to fit your alley."

"Why of course," Seafox said bowing as if it was a grand gesture. "Wizards, now we could swat away and Muggles are barely worth our energy anyway, those who become wizards are barely any better. Also, a hufflepuff from the Other World, that makes you even worse."

"I'll show you better!" Brad then quickly conjured a sphere of water and threw it towards Seafox.

He merely slapped it away and kept his eyes on Brad as the attack flew off. He snarled and his snout stiffened. "You call yourself a water elemental. I'll show you what a being of water can really do." He started to glow a blue color that matched the blue fur he had perfectly. "Alright, chat time is done."

Suddenly, Seafox charged at Brad like a raving lunatic and brought the spear in a jabbing session. Brad used his sword and his childhood training to duck and dodge the spear while he tried to strike Seafox down at the same time. It was crazy assortment of battle movements and neither seemed lucky enough to get one hit. Seafox backed away and let out a stream of water from his hand towards Brad as if a fire hydraint got busted. Brad was launched about twenty feet away and felt that his chest might have crushed if it was hit any longer.

Seafox brought his spear down and let off a wicked smile of triumph. He started advancing but then he saw light at the corner of his eye quickly brought his spear up and blocked an onslaught of elemental attacks. When they impacted, the shadow of a small energy shield could be seen with the spear at the center, trying to hold off the three attack waves. Seafox seemed to struggle until the shield collapsed and he was blown away. Brad got his vision into focus and saw that all of his friends were there.

"Are you alright?" Jacke asked bending down close to him.

"Yeah...a little battered but okay."

"Good," Reggie said shaking his head. "Brad, you have got to be more careful. You know how dangerous it is to leave the town's barrier alone. The Sargeant stressed that for all of us, remember?"

"I'm sorry. I was feeling a little depressed and I wasn't thinking on where I was going."

"We should talk about this later guys," Tyler said getting into a battle position. "We're not out of danger yet."

Merlin...was he right. Seafox was standing there with an annoyed and vengeful look in his eyes and he was gripping his spear so hard that it looked like it was about to break in pressure at any moment.

"I take it that he's another foxlore huh?" Reggie said, putting himself on guard.

"Yeah...the head and the tail's a dead giveaway." Jacke said following the swishing of the blue and white fox tail. "Who is he anyway?"

Brad managed to get up to his feet but leaned on his sword's handle. "His name's Seafox. He came around Barrier Town hoping to catch someone outside the protection of the barrier to capture them for information on us!"

Seafox suddenly let out a growl and pillars of water behind him. "No one strikes me and gets away with it." Suddenly, about over a dozen shapes started to jump out of the water and landed on the ground with wet plop sounds. "Meet my friends, my Arqua Gremlins." The gremlins had the appearance of Grindolows except they were human sized and had blue skin and were sporting weapons and warrior wear. "I assure you...they aren't afraid to play rough."

"Neither are we," a strong commanding voice sounded. Everyone looked back and saw Sargeant Nelson along with over a dozen guard troops there and ready for battle.

Seafox let out a loud bark and made a big snapping sound with his jaws. "Then let's play. ATTACK!"

The demons out at them all and soon there were sounds of swords, daggers and shields being hit all over the area. Regulus, Max, Sam, Hawkster and all of the rest were cluttered together and fighting back two of the gremlins that seemed more slimier than the rest. The Seekers however seemed spared from the assault as none of the Water Gremlins attacked them.

"Why aren't they coming after us?" Reggie asked making a questionary gesture with his hands.

"Because I want you all to myself." The Seekers looked to their right and saw Seafox standing there with a smug look on his animalistic face. "You four are the ones that sent that Treefox retreating like whipped dog. Not only will I defeat you but I'll be showing my lord that I'm more capable of honorable assignments than that pathetic whelp."

"You still have to actually defeat us for your little plan to work." Tyler said cracking his knuckles as he held a tight grip of his sword.

Seafox turned to him and took in his appearance. "Yes...you...," he said in a low whisper that made them feel cold inside. "Dark hair, dark eyes, thunder power, other world Slytherin robes...You must be the parselmouth he informed us about." Tyler grinded his teeth at this. "Perfect, I'll just bring you in and leave your friends dead." He brandished his spear and a blue beam suddenly shot from the tip.

The Seekers quickly scattered and Brad had to be pushed away by Reggie as he still was hurt but all the same they managed to avoid the blast and watched as the beam hit where they stood and left a small crater in it's place. Jacke stared at it and Seafox with malice. "Okay, that's it. He's mine."

Jacke suddenly charged at Seafox at the protests of his friends.

"Jacke, stop!"

"Are you crazy!"

"We should take him together!"

But he ignored all of them and brought his sword above his head and ran at Seafox with all he could. Seafox didn't look at all worried, he seemed to rather smile at the sight of someone bringing a sword at him. He just brought his spear to stabbing position but Jacke easily knocked it away with his blade and went striking.

Tyler and Reggie were looking at the sight mesmorized before Tyler shook his head to clear it. "We can't just stand here and let Jacke get himself killed. Why does he have to act like a fool when it comes to fighting?"

"That's something that even I don't know."

"Brad, stay here. You're still hurt."

"But Tyler, I can help."

"Not like that." Tyler said pointing at his injured chest. "C'mon Reggie, we better go in and help."

"Somehow...it doesn't seem that simple." Reggie said pointing ahead.

Two of the Arqua Gremlins, with swords, were blocking the way before they went for the two, blocking any chance of them helping Jacke.

Seafox moved his spear to block every hit that Jacke made and suddenly did seem a little shaken at how fast Jacke was throwing the blows. Jacke brought his sword down for a hazardous slice but Seafox brought his spear up to block with the pole part. Jacke tried hard to push through but either the spear was made of metal or really durable wood because he couldn't cut through it.

"Give it up." Seafox said as he pushed his spear up to overpower Jacke.

"Give...up? When things are about to heat up?"

Seafox looked at Jacke with a questioned look right before Jacke took one hand from his sword and brought it to Seafox's chest. His hand glowed red for a moment before a strong stream of fire burst and launched Seafox in the air with a pained scream before he hit the ground. Jacke took that time to catch his breath but the chance didn't last too long as Seafox flew out from his spot on the ground with anger radiating off his body. It was like he was standing at the top of a geyser.

"You senile wizard! No one makes a fool of Seafox and lives!" Seafox suddenly launched blue waves all heading for Jacke.

Jacke quickly pulled out his wand and spun it five times yelling "Protego!" His powerful Shield Charm held up as the blasts broke away like they were water balloons on impact.

Seafox growled and pulled out a small pouch and lightly tossed it into the air and then sliced it open with the end of his spear. Suddenly a brown substance headed for Jacke that he immediately recognized. It was the magic zapping sap that Treefox had thrown on their wands to make them useless in the last fight. It spilled on Jacke and some got on his wand as well.

"Did I short out the poor wizard's wand." Seafox said in a small baby like voice before he spit in disgust. Suddenly, Seafox brought his arms out and seaweed erupted from under his garmet's sleeve and wrapped themselves around Jacke's sword.

"Hey," he said tugging on it to try and win over the seaweed strings. "Get off."

Seafox lifted his arms to pull the sword from Jacke's hands and watched as Seafox tossed it into the distance, far out of his reach. "So much for that." Seafox didn't spare a second after this taunt as he shot another energy beam for Jacke but Jacke let out a fire wave attack and tried to hold off the attack. "You think you have the power to overpower my power. I, the great Seafox!" The attack got stronger and Jacke felt the pressure of the attack as his own was being drawn back.

Finally, Seafox overpowered Jacke's power and he was hit with the energy wave and sent flying back with terrible ungrace. "He's...too strong," Jacke managed to blurt before he passed out.

Reggie and Tyler were still battling Seafox's slimy minions when they saw Jacke blasted away. The members of the Guard were still fighting the gremlins and all of their friends were cluttered together and making sure noone was hit from the two gremlins they all were facing.

"We have to end this and help him." Tyler said blocking another sword swipe.

"Yes, you're right. This has gone far enough." Reggie stepped back and manipulated a big gush of wind that lifted the two gremlins off their feet and go off into the air.

Tyler then dropped his sword and launched two seperate thunder beams from his hands that struck the two and made them explode in a puff of smoke and shrill scream. "That's that."

"Then let's get Seafox before he gets Jacke."

Tyler and Reggie charged for Seafox but he saw them and then opened his eyes in attention. Two great geysers broke out of the ground and then they curved and went for Tyler and Reggie and made them sail off and land on the ground hard.

"You see...my power is never to be insulted!" Seafox said leering at them all. He spun the spear in the air above him like a prepellor and brought it down over Jacke's chest. "Now, I'll kill you all one by one, well, all except for you parselmouth. I'm bringing you alive to my master where we'll _drink_ to our victory and in celebration of being strong enough to break through the barrier to the Other World."

He raised the spear up and Jacke opened his eyes just in time to see him do it. Seafox was practically drooling at the prospect of killing them. He, Tyler and Reggie saw as he started to bring the spear down for the kill but then he stopped and let out a gagging sound.

Behind him, was Brad who stuck his sword in Seafox back with incredible force and quickly pulled it out. Seafox started to stumble backwards in pain and dropped his spear and seemed to be struggling to stay on his two feet. Brad stayed on his feet and started to launch blasts hitting Seafox and making him stumble back in force before he brought his sword, which was surprisingly clean of anything, and used his elemental power with it making a slice of energy which struck him straight down the front. Brad stood at attention with a hard look in his eyes. "Now's how's better? The weak Hufflepuff mudblood or the fallen almighty Seafox?"

Seafox let out a terrible screech that could only belong to a terrible creature before he imploded into dust. When he did, the demons that he conjured looked towards the spot of their master's destruction dumbfounded and their friends took use of the opportunity. Regulus and Matt, who grabbed a sword of one of the fallen guards and beheaded the two demons they were facing. And then the guard took that as a signal to destroy the other stragglers and watched as all of them turned to dust.

(_'sss_)

The Seekers and their friends were all in the medical ward at the temple being treated to their cuts and scrapes while Jacke was in a bed for those who were critically hurt. Brad, whose body was bandaged was also in a bed. Moving like that, when he was injured hit his body even more but he said it was worth it to save his friends and defeat Seafox. Everyone in their circle were still baffled by the skills that both the guard and the Seekers showed out there today and each silently saw who weak they were in comparison. The Seekers, however, didn't say anything, they merely stayed in each others company in total silence, thankful that this battle was over.

Barrier Town was another story and was the complete opposite. Everywhere, people were celebrating and releasing or in wizard's case conjuring confetti and streamers, celebrating the victory of their race and of the destruction of one of the vile Foxlores.

(_'sss_)

**End of Chapter 23**

First of all, let me stress to all of you about how sorry I am for the lack of updates. You see, my new job and my college classes take up most of my days. I get up bright and early and don't come home until after 8 so you could see that I'm stretched for time. I'll try but there's no guarantee, just know that I don't ever intend to stop.

There goes another vicious battle in the Timeless Conflict. The Seekers were really lucky here today but they can't afford to rest on this. This was just one foxlore out of the big bunch that are left in existance and you know they'll be even more stronger and evil then this one. The next chapter

High Serpent King


	24. The Key to Getting Home

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four/ Parallel World

(_'sss_)

Chapter 24: The Key To Getting Home

A figure with a tail was walking through the dank hallways of his master's castle and pushed his way through his foxlore bretheren to get to kneel in front of his master.

"Master, there has been an incident," he said as he bowed his head down.

"No," a harsh and cold tone sounded. "Don't tell me, I'm going to take a very wild guess here. Seafox failed me, didn't he?"

"Yes captain. Apparently, he engaged the wizarding children from the Other World that Treefox reported but was destroyed in the battle."

"I knew Seafox was too pathetic to pull off something this big," one of the foxlores whispered to another.

The master slammed his fist into the arm of his throne in anger. "Does this amuse you Lightningfox?"

"No master," he said shaking his figure hysterically.

The master released thin beam strips of red light that struck the one named Lightningfox and made him wriggle in pain as he was being levitated off the floor. Then the beams stopped and he landed on a thump next to the master's throne.

"Then do well not to try my temper, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, captain master sir." the foxlore Lightningfox said kneeling and figeting with his cloak and hood. The captain gave him a kick in the head and he fell over and crawled back to his space where he stood and remained silent.

"Seafox. That fool! Am I completely surrounded by incompetence!" The other five foxlores in the room shivered in repressed fear and disappointment. "How hard is it to defeat children? Already...two of my men had the gall to fail me with their missions and suffered distruction instead of coming to face me with their dissapointment. Timefox couldn't bring me anything on the Key and Seafox couldn't capture one human. Both engaged and defeated by measly...children! If there is this much trouble for children then how do you expect me to depend on you all in eliminating an adult wizard when the time comes for our rampage in the Other World!"

"Master," the foxlore on the floor pleaded. "These four _children_...well...seem different from what we were expecting. I observed the battle from afar and saw that these children harbor powers that the European wizards had one thousand years ago. Though there is a great bit of good news," he added quickly when the breathing of his master intensified. "The children's powers are still premature and are fresh. They have yet to realize the full potential of their elemental powers and nature abilities. Had Seafox took the battle seriously then he wouldn't have fallen. The children's fighting is still amateur and they have the minds of children. And...I've also uncovered that these four are known as the Seekers to their friends and allies."

"Enough Toxfox!" The foxlore stood from his throne and removed his hood revealing a shadow of his foxlike head in the shadowed area where his throne was located. "You've told me enough so spare me the useless information! I could care less what these four call themselves, I have no interest in their names and as far as I'm concerned, their name could be the Flowery Brigade, the important thing is to eliminate them and capture the parselmouth in their group. He is all that matters and if you have no information that directly involves him and solely on him then the rest is a waste!" The foxlore raised his hand in anger and was ready to strike his servant.

"But, captain, I do have some royally worthy information." He said as he put his hands in front of his face.

"Then TELL ME you fool!"

"His name is Tyler Slytherin sir. I heard his first name called out during the fight and as they were being carried, one of the town's guard called him Mr. Slytherin and heard one of his friends call him Tyler during the battle."

"What?" he said making it clear that now he was more interested than furious. "You are sure of this?"

"Absolutely." the one named Toxfox said with a quivering lip before standing and going back to his place in the group.

"Hmm...that's interesting." He chuckled a little to himself like he recieved a wonderful present. "My fellow foxes, this is a blessing we've recieved. All that's left is to go and collect it. If this boy is indeed a Slytherin...then he must have the Key. Which means that sooner or later, he will use it to return to the Other World. Now...these other world children will have to open the portal away from Barrier Town as the barrier won't allow any forced entry within it's confindes meaning that they'll be in our territory. Once that happens, we'll cut their travel plans short and snatch the key." The foxlores cheered in a blaze of victory at his words. "Yes...and I know who'll be perfect for my plan, just remember the reprecussions if you screw it up!"

(_'sss_)

_Back at the Barrier Town Temple's medical wing..._

It had nearly been 24 hours from the battle with Seafox and the party out in the town's streets had died down but people were still in high spirits that a foxlore was actually taken down. There was one that wasn't in high spirits and he was being treated while his slytherin friend was watching in nasty amusement.

"Oww!" Jacke screamed when the nurse tightened his bandages. "Watch it!"

"Well, that's what you get for running raving mad toward a foxlore." Tyler said trying not to laugh.

"When these things come off, you better hope that I don't run at you next time."

"Yeah, because Seafox was really terrified of you charging at him. Jacke, sometimes you're so simpleminded that I think it's a miracle that you've been alive this long."

"Oh and what's that supposed to mean?" he said as he gripped his wand as the nurse left.

"If it wasn't for Brad, you'd have an extra breathing hole at your neck. We should've gone at him as a team not one by one. Don't you remember Treefox? If he could knock us out like ajared doors in his way then just imagine what Seafox could've done to you when you were singlehanded. Jacke, you could've been killed you dimwit!"

"Oh, great advice, coming from a guy who took on Timefox completely on his own and ended up a complete bloody mess in the middle of the grounds."

"Shut up!" Tyler shouted before he pulled out his wand.

Jacke drew his full length also and both were staring each other down and breathing very heavily, burning with the urge to send a jinx at the other. They might've had Reggie not chosen that time to check on them and Brad who had miraculously been sleeping through the fighting two hospital beds away.

"What the bloody hell is going on now?" he asked looking at the two of them

"Tyler trying to give me advice on how not to fight a foxlore...simple, don't be like him."

Tyler could have broken his own mouth by how hard the grinded his jaws on that. Instead of retorting, he just bolted from the room slamming it's door and stepping really hard on the floor as he walked. Tyler may not have known it but Jacke's words weren't literal.

Reggie went over toJacke and gave him a good punch in the face. The punch was so unexpected that Jacke flipped right off the bed clutching his face. Brad tried to go and help him but as he got up, he hurt his side from going up too fast.

"Howcould you say that Jacke!" Reggie said rubbing his hand.

"Say what, it's the truth," he said as he rose and rubbed his cheek. "He tried to lecture me on charging in alone and was a total hypocrite!"

"You bumbling idiot! Don't you realize what you did?"

Brad, who finally managed to get out of the bed and between the two of them, pushed them apart and silenced them. "Okay, what is wrong here because I feel I'm missing something."

"Tyler came and told me that I was stupid for fighting Seafox alone even though he didn't think twice of fighting Timefox alone back at Hogwarts. I, at least, got away with a few scraps, Tyler was left bleeding like a running faucet."

Reggie was shaking his head and putting his fist up and down like he was slamming it on something repeatedly. "Jacke, Jacke, Jacke, JACKE! You're a total idiot! Do you realize what you said when you tried to make this point to Tyler? Huh? Do you!"

Brad pushed on Reggie a little more to get him to settle down. "Reggie, calm down, what's wrong?"

"Jacke...he just told Tyler that the best way to overcome a foxlore is not be like him. Hello...what is Tyler? How is it connected to the Foxlores?"

Jacke was confused for a second before he just realized what Reggie meant. Jacke had said in his rage, even though that wasn't what he meant, that he shouldn't be a parselmouth. He realized that that was why Tyler ran off because Jacke blamed his parseltongue as the reason why Tyler couldn't handle the foxlores. Jacke cheek where Reggie's fist slammed him stung like crazy but it wasn't as bad as the cold pain that Jacke was feeling in the pit of his stomach at how sick he was at himself.

('sss)

Tyler avoided Jacke like he was the plague the following two days even if Jacke tried to get to him to apologize. Tyler figured that this wasn't something that could be apologized for so soon and he wanted Jacke to suffer in guilt. He spent all the free time he had with either his slytherin buddies or alone with Chaos. However, throughout all this, he never cracked a smile even when something funny or cheerful reached his ears from either of the groups. Jacke's gryffindor girlfriend Jennifer was the one to approach him on the subject when he was blasting small rocks with his wand out in the grounds just inside the barrier. She gasp when Tyler shot a reductor curse at a rock to her left and caught his attention.

"Oh, sorry about that. You know, you shouldn't sneak up on people who are trying to be depressed."

"You call that depressed? I call it being moody."

"Well, still, I'm sorry okay." He turned her back to her and sat down and started to just let sparks fly with Chaos following their path before they fizzled out. He turned to look back and saw that Jennifer was still behind him but was sitting down too. "Excuse me, but I think I'd rather be alone right now."

"What about him?" she said pointing to Chaos who was nuzzled next to him.

"He doesn't count." Tyler thought that she would give up but she didn't even bat an eye. "It's my pet, not a person."

Jennifer simply sat by next to him. "I know he counts with you. A parselmouth and his snake familiar could be as close as siblings."

"Who told you that?...wait...let me guess, your _boyfriend_." He had said the last word with hard sarcasm.

"Jacke isn't exactly my boyfriend."

"Please...don't think I'm stupid. He does mention your dates from time to time."

"We're dating but that doesn't make us girlfriend and boyfriend. All that's happening is us going out on a few dates. We're just seeing each other, that's all."

"Just seeing each other? It sounds like boyfriend/girlfriend to me."

"Look, we're not talking about my relationship with your best friend."

"He's not my best friend," Tyler said right before he blasted another rock but this time with an elemental energy blast.

"Don't kid yourself." Tyler looked her dead in the face when she said that. She had said it softly and harshly like a command yet a caring one. He buried his face in his hands and let out a very deep breath. "Besides," she continued a short second later. "He didn't have to tell me. We've seen how you hiss to your snake sometimes. You think we don't notice but we do."

"Great, a good sideshow of the snake talking freak." He took a pebble and just threw it in a random direction with very little effort.

"C'mon, it's not like that. I did think it was a little scary but in a way, it was a little...sweet."

"Sweet? That's something I've never heard before."

"C'mon, a guy talking to his small pet friend, it is sort of sweet that you can talk to your pet and it could actually talk back to you."

"You obviously don't know Chaos very well do you?" he said with a little chuckle. "Sometimes, I wish I couldn't understand him when he criticizes."

"Seriously...you're pretty lucky, you know that?"

"Lucky?" he said with a puff of air. "Please, having the whole continent think that you have to be killed on sight before destroying the world isn't what I would call luck."

"No, not like that Tyler. You don't mind me calling you that, do you?"

Tyler shrugged. "I have no problem with that. It's okay."

"What I meant was that...you have something else to talk to. I wish I could have a good talk with my dog whenever I'm upset. I feel like he knows what I'm saying, it's just that I can't know what he's saying back. You have that with your snake though. That's what I meant. You could talk about anything that you want and can't say with other people and he can actually talk back to you and help you out. That would be nice if I had that with my dog whenever I'm upset or sad."

"I've never really thought on that before. Talking with Chaos always seemed a little dangerous to me especially having to check over my shoulder to make sure no one could notice. The only ones that I don't have to do that with are the other seekers but I can still tell they think it's a little scary sometimes but they never want to say anything about it."

"But with them there, you still can, right?" Tyler looked at her with a saddened look though he tried to make it as blank as he could. She directed her gaze down to her hands. "Er...sorry."

"Oh, no, don't apologize, it's okay." They sat in a really unsettling silence and it lasted for what seemed like forever until, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Well...no, I guess not."

"Why'd you come here? It didn't look like you were seeking me out."

"I just wanted to think in peace. The town is still a little rowdy after you guys destroyed that fox creature. Hard to find a nice quiet place except out here."

"Yeah well, you have to look at it from their point of view. They've lived for who knows who long in fear and misery from them so with one more destroyed, it's sure to make them happy. Why'd you want to think to yourself? What's on your mind?"

"Well...It's just something that's been on my mind lately. It's something personal between me and Jacke."

"What, what's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing," she said quickly. "It's just...a little confusing right now. But, I don't think I should say, it's something I have to find out on my own."

"Oh, okay, I'll...I'll leave you alone them."

He gestured for Chaos to follow him and they made their way back leaving Jennifer to think of the confusing feelings she was having. Jennifer was feeling really torn between not hurting anyone's heart and telling the truth. She and Jacke's relationship wasn't where she wanted it to be. Jacke was very dear to her, he was brave, caring, funny and nice which she loved about him...but...she wasn't sure if she love loved him the way she should. As she was walking away, she turned to look at Tyler (who was again facing off into the distance shooting hexes here and there) and couldn't help but wonder what it meant when she felt her heart do wierd things to her breathing.

(_'sss_)

Jacke tried to get close to Tyler to apologize but everytime he approached him, Tyler would just walk in the other way or would stay in the opposite side of the room. After a while, Jacke just gave up on trying to apologize and stayed away from Tyler himself. He spent his time with Reggie and Brad or with the others whenever Tyler wasn't among them.

The tension was so high between them that you could cut it with a butcher knife. Reggie and Brad started to be put off in the middle between them. Odd, that they figured, since there were four of them that the two of them would be the third wheel. They were in a closed off room in the Central Temple with both Laura and with Bruce Baker along with the Key while discussing this.

"Those two..." Brad said while he fingered a carving of a snake on the Key. "Sometimes, it's hard for even me to know that they are best friends when they're always fighting. This happens year after year. I'm starting to get kind of tired about it."

"C'mon, you're exaggerating a little too much. You make it sound like they do this every second of everyday. And hey, they went through all of third year without any of these big fights."

"Yeah, but that was because all their anger was into throttling Lestrange. A good distraction but that didn't break the trend."

Reggie took the key back and took a magnifying glass and started to look over the front, trying to see if there were some tiny writings of any kind with Laura assisting over his shoulder. "It's just how things are with them."

Bruce scratched his head and took his eyes off the key. He had been drawing a sketch of it to see if recreating the image would help find something new. "I didn't think things were so complicated with you four or with the two of them. It's hard to think that if you told me a month ago that I would be hanging out with two muggleborns right now, I would've said you were senile. With you guys, the way the four of you looked, it was like you all were chums on principle."

Brad took a good look at Bruce when he wasn't paying attention. Though he and Lutz were the two youngest people in their group, he seemed much more collected. He was a bit taller than Lutz and seemed to have a good bit of confidence in himself especially if he said that. Personally, Brad wasn't sure if he liked him or hated him. He wasn't in their fold as long as the rest of them but he seemed to fit in nicely and was taking in everything about them much better and faster than everyone had last year.

"That's how it looks to everyone else?" Reggie said raising his eyebrow at him.

"Well, anyone who notices anyway. Mostly, it's the first years that really pay attention to you but that only for around the first three months then they look into other things. The four of you are so cut off from all of us that we sometimes forget about the four of you unless quidditch comes up. You never cause trouble or even talk to anyone other than yourselves."

"We cut ourselves off because of all the things we've been through. Trust me, it was hard enough dealing with becoming elementals, hard headed teachers and ancient obstacles **without **the school knowing than having them in on the fold," said Brad as he started analyzing another picture carving on the Key.

"I'll say...," Bruce said while he copied another picture on the key that looked like the sun. "You all were fantastic in the last battle. The way you moved with those weapons and the way you used those powers...amazing, all four of you. It's not such a big wonder why the foxlores are interested in the four of ya. You're all well on the way to becoming invincible."

Brad stopped Bruce hand from making another stroke in his drawing. "We didn't train and get these powers to be invincible. It's not all about being powerful."

"Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes Carter. You did things in the battles with Treefox and Seafox that I've never seen before and you say it's not about power."

Brad shook his head and started to get to tower over Brad but Reggie cleared his throat. "Believe it or not, when the four of us started this so called 'powertrip' in our first year, it was mainly for fun."

"Fun?" Both Laura and Bruce looked and sounded equally confused and unconvinced.

"Yeah, it was just curiousity and we thought it would be fun to try it out together. Sure, it's come in handy now and then but we didn't plan to be in the middle of a conflict with powerful beings that like to destroy anything that moves."

"Well, obviously," Laura said with a hint of giggle. "I wouldn't have either." She looked back towards the key that was being held unimpressively in Reggie's hands. "I think we should call it another day. We've been staring at this thing for an hour already."

"We should give it a little more time Laura. Remember, this thing is the Key, (pun intended), in getting us home."

"Yeah, but we're no better at understanding what it does then we did the second we were brought here. It's been over two weeks and I'm sure everyone back at Hogwarts thinks we're either drop outs or kidnapped." She scowled a look of impatience when she turned her attention to the Key. "Why does everything have to be complicated when this stuff is powerful magic. It's a key, why can't we just turn it like a normal one and have our problem solved."

At her ranting, Reggie opened his eyes in fascination. That was it! "Laura...Laura...LAURA!"

"What, what, WHAT!" She said in a panicky voice.

"That's it! That's the answer. Turn it around."

Bruce scratched his head while Brad looked at Reggie like he was mad. "What do you mean turn it around?"

"Think about it. When Tyler put the key to the light and activated it's power, he had the light enter from the front of the key at the crystal center where it came out of the other end and made the portal. What if we made some light go in through the back of the key and come out of the front, it might reverse the flow of energy and create a portal going the opposite way."

Bruce looked at the key again and slowly nodded his head in thought. "That does kind of make sense, I think."

"We've got to go share this with the others," Reggie said.

('sss)

Soon, everyone in their group was gathered to the outside of the town's wall, right at the boundary of the barrier, where no one from the town would hear or see them even if they were being up and about. The weather for the day was keeping everyone indoors. The sky was very dark, there were such thick clouds that it seemed as if it was nightfall instead of the middle of the afternoon. There were signs of a storm beginning to start and people in the town were already taking in shelter and leaving the streets. Reggie explained his theory and everyone was either excited at leaving this world and going home or refusing to get their hopes up.

"You really think this is going to work?" Tyler said while trying not to snort at Reggie's idea.

"Why not? Think, it's a key. Turn it one way, it let's you get through to somewhere but if you turn it the other way, the opposite happens. So, since we opened our way to this world (or door) then maybe we could use the key in this world to go back the other way just like with the locks on a door, it works both ways but just reversed."

Jacke was rubbing his head. "I could hardly understand one word you said, can we just try turning the key around and be done with it. I just wish, we could do this inside, it looks like it's going to rain any second."

"We had to do this outside. Remember what Sargeant Nelson told us of this barrier. We can't create a form of entry of any kind within it as the barrier's power shields from that. We're just outside it so it should be okay, besides, we have to be away from the townspeople so none get accidently pulled with us."

"Yeah, can we just get this over with!" Matt asked with venom. "I've personally had with this place."

"Matt, calm down!" Regulus said as he held his shoulder. "We've all had it with this place but you're making it worse." He turned to Regulus in a stressed but weary manner. "Please, just do it now."

"Okay...here goes nothing." Reggie walked right out of the barrier and then lit his wand. He focused the light toward the crystal center of the key at it's back and then the Key felt like it was pulsing. The light streamed out of the other end of the crystal and a tranquil blue colored beam spread out and made a hole, no taller than a door. The inside of the portal looked like a blue swirl mixed in with different shades of blue like they were going down a drain. "I...I..."

"Reggie, you did it!" Brad said jumping up and down, forgetting anything he learned about dignity, not that it mattered as everyone was either cheering or crying out loud.

Tyler took the Key from Reggie and looked from the portal to it. "Well...whose first?"

Everyone looked at one another, as if silently pointing fingers. Who knew if it truly was safe or if the portal would lead back home. Then...Max came stumbling forward.

"Longhorn, how good of you to volunteer." Hawkster said.

"That's because Baddock shoved into me!"

Sam gritted his teeth at him. "Only because Jones slammed me."

"I did not! Besides, if anyone should test the portal, it's you. We could spare you."

"Say that to the mirror and it'll be more believable!" Sam shot back.

"If anything, both of you would be the best to toss out," Max said with so much venom that he was almost spitting.

The three of them started to bicker while everyone watched the exchange with very little flavor. None made a move to stop this as this was just a too common event to even bother. Ever since their two week period in the Parallel World, the three of them fought left and right with one another. They were even more intense than the fights that Jacke and Tyler had but they didn't make up like they did either.

Tyler and Jacke had gone back to speaking terms and made a silent agreement to just forget what happened. What had happened was something very strange...something that could only make sense for friends. Tyler was just tossing a ball that he transfigured from a rock with Chaos in the same place where he had talked with Jennifer Gardner. He tossed it so high by accident that it went back through the town's gate where Jacke had happened to be walking and thinking to himself and the ball tapped his foot. He picked it up and looked at the two of them. The tension was high as they had never been that close since their argument. Tyler was still angry at what Jacke said...even if he might not have known what he said, it was still said and it hurt. Jacke was looking at Tyler with contempt as he thought that Tyler had no right to criticize his move to take on Seafox when Tyler took it upon himself to face Timefox...he was being a hypocrite! Jacke handed back the ball or rather tossed it where Tyler missed his grip and Chaos had headbutted it where it hit bounced off Tyler and Jacke's heads. They started to laugh and forgave each other.

Right now, the two of them and Brad were watching their respective friends fight and were becoming very annoyed. They all looked at one another and nodded with their silent plan and slowly drew their wands. They pointed at the three of them and cast their force hexes. The arguing three were blasted off their feet and landed in the portal. It was really strange for everyone, (who was standing on the other side) to see the three of them just vanish through the opening and out of sight while it vibrated with ripples as if it were a body of water standing up.

When the three of them entered, the swirl look of the portal vanished and then it seemed to take an imitation of a window. Looking into the portal, they saw what looked like the Secret Room inside the chamber back at school...the same room that they were in when they were all drawn into this world. They could see Hawkster, Sam, and Max through it as they picked themselves up and were themselves staring back through the portal. The wierd thing was that it looked really slow going they were swimming. Tyler made good with the Key in his hands and kept the light going through it to keep the doorway open.

Everyone was looking from that to the Seekers and Morgan let out a little chuckle. "I guess that's one way to test it and get rid of the noise. Nice job Tyler."

Tyler shrugged a little pompously while Brad rolled his eyes and Jacke let out an annoyed huff. "What are we? Invisible? We hexed them too ya know."

"Yeah...I know. Let's just go." Morgan hopped on through and soon they could see her in the room with the others.

Jacke breathed hard from his nose before he too jumped through. Everyone followed suit with Bruce, Lutz, Regulus, Matt, Laura and Brad jumping in one through the other and landing into the chamber with everyone else. Only Reggie, Jennifer and Tyler remained.

"Reggie...you did it." Tyler said staring at the glowing rock in his hand that had caused them so much adventure and stress. "Now that we have the key, we can give it to Orichai for safe keeping and make sure that the foxlores will never be able to get it."

"Yeah...I did didn't I? Although, I did have some help but still...can't beat my brilliance."

Tyler and Jennifer laughed when Reggie held his head up high like a mighty celebrity. "I think that maybe you should get through the portal at least before you can't with the way your head is getting bigger."

Reggie just let out a snort at Tyler. "Hey, if you could still fit then I'm a given."

"Just go!"

"Ladies first." Reggie shook his head to shake off the laughing taking place outside his mouth and in his head before he notices something a glow in the distance. It looked a whole lot like a bright dot in the sky. 'What's that? A...star? At this time of day?'

When Reggie had that serious look in his eye, Tyler and Jennifer stopped their laughing and looked in his line of sight to see the light too. For some reason, Tyler got a wierd feeling about it that was running through his body and Reggie had it as well. Reggie really began to worry because he remembered that he had this type of feeling before. It was just like the one he had when he stared into the cloud formation that Timefox was concealing himself in back at Hogwarts. Jennifer was looking at it with a curious look on her face, she didn't seem to feel what they felt.

The sky was starting to become quickly filled with dark clouds that made the nice sunny day as dark as the very night. The only part that was uncovered was the spot where the light was. The three of them started to realize that their bodies where inadvertantly shivering from fear.

"What's happening?" Jennifer asked with a scared pitch in her voice.

Reggie drew out his sword. "I...I don't know. But whatever it is, it isn't good. This is almost like the time that Timefox attacked Hogwarts. We'll need to get ready."

Tyler faced the portal that was still being held open by his lit wand and the Key. "We should just go through and get back home."

Reggie looked at Tyler in shock. "Tyler...we can't just go. What about all the people in Barrier Town? Shouldn't we at least warn them?"

"They're not our problem. We came here by accident."

"But Tyler...they...Sargeant Nelson and the people in the town were good to us. We can't just turn our backs on them and leave."

"We don't belong here and this place's problems aren't ours. The Timeless Conflict doesn't involve us, now, just get through the bloody portal!"

No one was moving from their place. Reggie was surprised that Tyler had said something so selfish. He knew that when they did find the Key that they were just going to give it to Orichai to hide in the Creation Temple for safe keeping and use it to come fight the foxlores. Jennifer was almost in tears as she stared from the portal home to the town beyond the barrier.

Just then a blink of light from the star in the sky and a beam of energy was coming towards them. The beam struck the ground close to them and Reggie was flown off his feet and headed head first into the portal. Tyler wand stopped lighting and the Key flew off his hand and was flung off and landed in the ground right in through the perimeter of the town's barrier. Jennifer flew backwards and landed on the ground in a sitting position while Tyler kept bouncing on the ground in a roll from the impact of the explosion. When both Tyler and Jennifer looked up, they saw a pair of figures standing on what appeared to be a mini black cloud looking quite smug.

"Well well," one of them said with a huge grin. "What do we have here?"

(_'sss_)

_In the Chamber of Secrets or the Slytherin Chamber..._

Everyone was dusting themselves off back in the Slytherin Chamber's secret storage when Reggie finally flew right through and collided with Matt.

"What's your problem?" Matt shouted as he was being held by both Regulus and Sam from attacking Reggie.

Reggie, however, ignored him and was trying to talk but none of his words were making any sense. Laura went over to him and shook him at the shoulders. "Reggie, easy, calm down."

Jacke looked around but noticed that there were still two people missing. "Hey, where are Tyler and Jennifer? Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"We've got trouble. There...there was another...foxlore attack." Reggie managed to say between his shaky breaths.

"What? An attack?" Brad said scared glint in his eye.

"Tyler...Jennifer...we got to get back." Jacke shouted as he pulled out the sword from the sheath on his belt.

Everyone in the room fidgeted from how hard Jacke pulled out that weapon. Lutz actually let out a small yelp. Bruce was the one to finally speak "Yeah, but...the portal." Everyone looked at the spot where he was pointing to see that the swirling hole was gone.

"They're on their own." Hawkster said.

Suddenly, the temperature in the room got a whole lot colder.

(_'sss_)

**End of Chapter 24**

First off, I want to say that I'm very, very, very sorry for the long delay. It's been almost two months since the last update and I apologize. Lately, my studies and my job had been very demanding and I haven't had as much free time as I would've liked. Also, my computer time had been very cut short as the rest of my family was using it during my free time. I hope there are still those who haven't given up the wait.

Anyway, I said my apologies, now let's talk about the other stuff. The leader of those foxlores does seem just as cruel as Voldemort huh? Maybe even more. I wanted to make him to be the typical mean bad guy but try not to fret...we'll see him in action and remember what I've said before...he's just the beginning.

I know you'll all have also noticed that something is going on with Tyler and Jennifer. You could literally feel the tension and chemistry that is going around. Let's hope Jacke won't kill Tyler if he finds out that this is happening. They were already fighting and just made up so we should count down until their next one. The reason I had them fight at all was because in big crisis times like these...even the best of people or friends could start to get on each others nerves. It's happened with me and I'm sure your pasts all have you agreeing too.

Well, until the next chapter which I promise will have a very bloody (literally) confrontation. The big question is, Will Tyler and Jennifer be the ones to lose it?

High Serpent King


	25. Thunder Twin Terrors

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four/ Parallel World

(_'sss_)

Some context in this scene is the gory type that I had promised would come. A simple warning for those of you with weak stomachs. Enjoy!

Also:

"dialogue"

'_thoughts_'

"**_parseltongue_**"

Chapter 25: Thunder Twin Terrors

Tyler and Jennifer tried very hard to stand in their spots but they both felt like their upper bodies were being tugged toward the ground as they were feeling sore from hitting the ground so hard and unexpectedly. Tyler turned to Jennifer and realized that she wouldn't be able to defend herself.

"Jennifer," he whispered as he went to her. "Listen, you've got to go find cover."

"What? What about you?"

"It's me these gits want. Just go and hide behind some of those high rocks. If you head for the barrier, they'll see you. Just go."

"No way. You just can't expect me to just run off and hide like a damsel in distress."

"Damsel in Distress?" Tyler asked while rubbing his head.

"It's a muggle term." Jennifer said resisting the urge to roll out her eyes. She drew her wand and looked towards the two figures in the sky. "I can help you."

"No...look, we're no match for these guys on our own. Just...please, go. If something happened to you then Jacke would have my head. My snake and I will handle this. We're the only ones that could fend off these guys here."

"Excuse me but I do know some good dueling spells myself. I was really good during the school dueling tournament."

Tyler said actually rolling his eyes in disbelief. "That was a long time ago and besides, I don't think that second year jinxes will help here. Just hide, please?" Jennifer didn't really strike him as the fighting type...that was more Morgan...not her.

Jennifer would've made a comeback but a strong bang of thunder silenced her. The two in the sky descended and their faces became visible. They really were standing on a cloud that seemed to float up and down to their will and upon closer sight, Tyler saw that his suspicions of them being foxlores was right. He could see both their fox tails swishing behind them and saw that their ears were just a little more pointier than the average human ear was but it was hardly noticeable unless you were perceptive. The two of them seemed to be like a regular human pair of a man and a woman in their early twenties. They both had yellow colored hair and matching eyes that seemed the shade of straw. They both were doning silk garmets that seemed to belong to nobles only it looked more...battle ready. The young man was about over a foot taller than Tyler was as was his female counterpart. The girl seemed to have something long behind his back as a rod or a stick could be seen sprouting from behind him and the man also seemed to have one too but it looked more like a handle. Their wear was not very different from the last two foxlores. They had leather garmets that seemed to be designed to look like plates of armor and had two leather straps crisscrossing across their chests with metal ball bearings lined on them. Tyler actually thought the woman was a little beautiful but shook his head when her foxtail swished to hit her front like a horse's did while shooing flies. Tyler couldn't remember seeing foxlores that looked so human before, the last three he met had...atributes that could immediately make it hard to confuse them with a person but not these two. The only thing that kept them out of confusion with an average person was their tails...with yellow and white fur.

"Ahh...you must be Slytherin," the girl foxlore said with a crocked eye look. "I must say, I expected someone a little taller from your reputation."

Tyler moved in front of Jennifer blocking her from view. '_If anything happens to Jennifer than Jacke would never let me forget it, he would be so mad at me_.' Chaos, who had been at his side, slithered up on him and rested himself on his shoulder. Tyler was silently thankful for this as it made him more intimidating and he needed every prop he could get. Sadly, none of them batted an eye. "You seem to know quite a bit about me...I hope you also know that if there's one thing I can't stand it is being leered at like a piece of meat."

Both of the foxlores had lustful looks in their eyes that were almost predator like and it was making Tyler's blood run cold. The male foxlore decended off the cloud they were standing on and drew up to full height. Unlike the girl, he seemed a little wild and was very intimidating and scary looking. "Where are our manners? Allow me to introduce ourselves." With this foxlore even closer, Tyler saw that though he looked more human like then the other foxlores he'd met, his teeth were all sharp and pointy like a real fox's teeth. "I am Lightningfox." He turned (a little dramatically Tyler noted) to his comrade. "And this charming lady is my twin sister Thunderfox."

"What? I didn't think that you foxlores could actually be related to each other?"

Thunderfox cracked her knuckles threateningly at him. "Where did you think we came from...the ground?"

"Well...it does make sense...I didn't think to much on that." _"**And frankly, I don't want too**"_ he hissed to Chaos who shivered in disgust.

"**_Yeah, me neither_**." Chaos said after his shiver. "**_Disgusting_**" This caused Tyler to chuckle which he hid under a convincing inner cough.

Neither of them seem to notice but Jennifer was looking at them and had a longing feeling in her gaze. '_Look at them'_ she thought as she watched them hiss with one another. '_I told him that this was sweet. They can talk about anything in a way that other people and their pets can't. I must be the only witch in the entire world that this this is cute...well in a strange and dark sort of way...but the idea is anyway...still, I'm still mad. _She almost giggled to herself at how confused she was making herself. '_How could he not think that I can't handle myself. My mom is an Auror. He probably thinks I'm a helpless girl just because I don't act as tough as his friend Morgan...I'll show him.'_

"Alright," Lightningfox shouted and brought Tyler and Chaos' attention "Enough with the pleasantries." He went behind his back and pulled out what seemed to be attached to a leather strap around his waist. When it was fully exposed, Tyler, Chaos and Jennifer saw that what he had been wielding was a halberd with a bright yellow lightning bolt embroided and the flat surface of the blade and the hilt was designed also in the shape of a lightning bolt. "We're here collecting parselmouth blood for making our power become immense...do we have any donors present, ooh, congratulations Mr. Slytherin, you're the first lucky donor."

He ran for Tyler like a madman as he screamed in full fury as he went to take a swipe at Tyler with his halberd. Tyler pushed Jennifer away and quickly thought of the best way to avoid the attack on a second's notice. He quickly turned to his animagus form of a snake and dodged the blow as Lightningfox charged above him and missed completely. Tyler quickly changed back and drew his wand with a ready spell already on the edge of his lips.

"Not so fast!"

Thunderfox's voice turned Tyler's attention to her as she pulled out one of the familiar quords that both Treefox and Seafox had used in the previous battles but Tyler had been hoping for this.

"_Accio Quords!_" Tyler's summoning spell took the quord from Thunderfox and one even flew off a pouch hanging on Lightningfox's waist and went right into Tyler's arms. Tyler himself threw them in the air and quickly fired a thunder element energy attack which made them explode out of existence.

"The Magic-Sapping Sap Quords!" Lightningfox cried in horror.

"How did you know?" Thunderfox shouted with a shriek.

"Do you think that this slytherin is stupid? After getting our wands hit with those twice, I was ready for a third time. I figured that if another foxlore attacked, they would be sure to bring those so when I drew my wand, I wasn't preparing for a spell for battle, I was preparing to shout the summoning charm, that my friend Jacke Walker told me all about, to gather those quords. Now I can use both my wand spells and my elemental training."

Lightningfox brought down his halberd with a slam on the ground before he raised it to eye level. "Do you think that makes you safe? You're still no match for me even if you and your other friends were here to help you. In fact, a part of me is actually glad that you could use your wand. A little extra difficulty and it'll make the blood I take from you taste even more sweeter." All of a sudden, Tyler could swear that he was seeing sparks of what Brad said muggles call electricity, spark in the air near Lightningfox adding to his threatening mystique.

"We'll see about that." Tyler said as he drew his sword and moved his wand to his left hand. '_I have a few more surprises for these fox bloodsuckers and I think I'll enjoy every second of watching them struggle_.' "Ever since Seafox attacked us, we all put more effort to our weapon training with Sargeant Nelson and the rest of the Guard. My fellow Seekers and I put more analysis in your moves and actions and we guessed that it was only a matter of time before you launched another surprise assault like this!"

Lightningfox growled and Tyler could swear that he just saw a spark fly in Thunderfox's eyes as she glared at him with the most loathing that he'd only seen back at Hogwarts from his less than friendly school mates.

Jennifer was speechless at everything Tyler just said. "Wow, that was really smart Tyler."

"Actually...it was most of Reggie's ideas and words really," he mumbled at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh...still sounded good."

"Now, get down."

"Not that again, listen, I'm not going to just stand and watch you get yourself killed. You and the other Seekers think that the rest of us are useless...but we're not and especially not me."

"This isn't the time," he said with a little desperate pleading in his voice.

There argument was cut short as Lightningfox let out a growl and emitted an eiery glow of bright yellow light, similiar to that of the sun. "How dare you compare my sister and I to that foolish excuse for a foxlore Seafox. If both he and Timefox lost to you humans then they deserved it."

Tyler looked at Lightningfox with a hard look. '_I don't get it. These gits are all on the same side fighting against us and yet they could care less if we destroy one of their friends. I'm glad my friends aren't like that...'_ At that trail of thought, Tyler's mind had a flashback of her earlier words of comfort, "**_You're pretty lucky, you know that_**," she had said. '_Maybe Jennifer was right...I am lucky_.' he thought with a smile as he raised his sword so the blade was in front of his face as he raised his wand up in dueling stance with his right hand.

"That's right, smile, welcome defeat and death," Lightningfox jeered as he clearly mistaken the purpose of Tyler's smile. He raised his halberd and pointed it towards Tyler.

He charged for Tyler and swung the halberd over his head completely one time before he brought it down pointing at his target. Tyler pulled his wand armed hand up and brought it down and yelled for the Sectumsempra, a dark slashing spell that Regulus had taught him. The slashing curse slammed for Lightningfox but he used his halberd to absorb the spell right before he deflected it away. Tyler fired another one right before he slammed his sword down into the ground and quickly released a lightning energy attack. Lightningfox slammed the Reductor Curse away again but was instantly hit in his front by Tyler's attack making him stumble but he was still on his feet.

"Not bad Slytherin, but not good either."

Thunderfox looked on as the two battled and was amazed at the skill that Tyler was showing. '_The way Toxfox went on of these children's powers, you'd think my brother would've overpowered this parselmouth by now. Their strength must've increased since their confrontation with Seafox. But...how is that possible? I never heard of a human, let alone a wizard getting that stronger in such a short amount of time? Humans in our world anyway. It's possible that Toxfox's information is flawed or is it? These other world children are very interesting indeed_.' Thunderfox stroked her chin as she tried very hard to find an inner answer for these thoughts.

Tyler and Lightningfox pulled away from each other when they were in a standoff with their colliding weapons and started to breathe hard. Tyler had no idea how long this fight had lasted. He was not only feeling out of breath but sleepy as well.

Lightningfox then did something that Tyler thought was very peculiar. He took his halberd and drew it like a spear straight into the air and brought his arms up and made some type of movement with his hands like he was drawing an invisible something above him. Just then, streams of lightning erupted from three places at once and struck the airborne halberd. It was mesmorizing as both Thunderfox and Lightningfox gazed on it as well as Tyler and Jennifer. They watched the halberd glow yellow from the streams of lightning before it appeared to be pulsing. The halberd then pointed towards Tyler where it shot a giant wave of lightning right toward him. It came so fast that Tyler barely had even the time to react. He started to run away but only managed about four feet before the blast hit where he had been standing before and he was thrown back a good distance from the force of the blast.

"No!" Jennifer shrieked as she looked at Tyler's limp body rolling away on the ground before it came to a stop. Tyler was lying face down in the ground and he wasn't moving at all. He looked so completely still that Jennifer was afraid that he might be dead.

Her shriek didn't go unnoticed as Lightningfox decended right in front of her. She raised her wand but Lightningfox grabbed her arm and with his other hand, squeezed her two cheeks with his thumb and forefinger.

"My, my...aren't you the little adorable one." Jennifer was trying to shake herself loose from his tight and painful grip but couldn't loosen herself away. "You're really a cute one human. It just makes me want to eat you all up."

Jennifer let out a scream when he showed his pointed fanged teeth after saying that. He let out a little drool and licked his lips and had a look of hunger in his eyes which made Jennifer try desperately to remove his grip on her.

His sister Thunderfox was watching in complete amusement and was laughing at Jennifer's misfortune. "This is too much. The captain should've sent my brother and I from the beginning instead of relying on fools like Timefox and Seafox," she said to herself. "Perhaps with this great act, we'll be able to move ourselves up the chain of command and finally have that waste Treefox under us instead of over us." She would've continued but then an arrow came into her line of vision surprising her. Thunderfox looked and saw about a dozen of the Town's Guard with different sets of weapons exit the sanctity of the barrier and charge towards her brother's location. "Lightningfox!"

"What!" he shouted so impatiently as he held his grip on a struggling Jennifer.

"We have guests!"

He turned and saw the warriors (possibly about a dozen or so) rushing toward him and he let out doglike growl in his throat and turned back to Jennifer. "Excuse me miss but I have some...fodder to clear out." He dropped Jennifer off to the ground and pulled out his halberd and went at the upcoming arrivals. He charged, that is to say glided in a charging style an inch away from the ground toward them with his halberd in an attack ready position. "Come warriors! Entertain me!"

Lightningfox struck his halberd at any of the guard that came near him. Some of them were ready and blocked the blows and tried to strike back but Lightningfox deflected any of their hits from their swords, daggers, axes, maces and etc. With one strike upward, he sliced open a ravenclaw girl and then knocked a gryffindor man off his feet as he side punched him across his face. A hufflepuff tried to strike him across the back but Lightningfox put his halberd behind his back where it blocked the warrior's sword and then launched an orb of lightning at his chest which made the hufflepuff go flying. Two Slytherins came in from the air and tried to strike Lightningfox as one but he glided backwards out of the way and then hit earth. Lightningfox then opened his mouth where a bright glow was pouring out and then a beam of intense lightning energy blasted out and the two slytherins were reduced to dust at best leaving their smoking weapons and remaining bits of chard armor behind.

Jennifer was watching and tears were spewing from her eyes every time that Lightning struck a warrior dead. Many of the warriors where scarcely older than herself. They learned that it was a miracle if any of the fighting people in Barrier Town lived passed or up to thirty in the current situation. She wanted to turn her head and run away but she seemed rooted to that very spot and her eyes wouldn't shut. She'd never seen something so horrible before and had to cover her mouth when she caught sight of the blood stained halberd. '_This is terrible_.' she thought as she looked on. '_And all I can do is watch. How am I supposed to fight that monster? I could go for the key but the fox will see me for sure and blast me to kingdom come. No, no, I went on and on with Tyler that I wasn't helpless so now is the chance to show him._' She looked over where Tyler was laying, still as unconscious as before. '_Or at least for him to see when he snaps out of it_.' She drew her wand but stayed low and out of sight and quickly went through all the spells that she knew that could help her in this situation.

Bodies of the dead men and women from the arriving guard were strewn along the moldy ground. One ravenclaw girl's blood was quickly spreading and adding a deep color to the ground. She however was the only one who's body was still whole. The other's bodies, if they weren't dissintigrated were all chard or were scattered. Broken and smoking weapons and cracked or shattered garmets and armor were laid unceremonial stuck to the ground. A gryffindor and a ravenclaw, who had bows and arrows which were surrounded in wind and water energy, took aim at Lightningfox simulataneously. They were the only two who were still alive from the small force that had come. Lightningfox looked on at them in unhidden amusement. He pointed his halberd toward them and let a predatorial smile with his sharp teeth glistening from the reflective light of the blade of his weapon.

"Now...no more interruptions!" he roared as he raised halberd over his head and was ready to make a slashing movement which would no doubt be the start of another lightning blast but it was halted.

There was a shout of "_Incarcerous!_" about in the air and then a bunch of ropes bounded tight around Lightningfox's arms and kept him locked in a mid-action position. He turned as much as he could and caught sight of Jennifer a distance away. She had her wand out and was tugging hard on her conjured ropes.

"Go!" she shouted to the guard. "Shoot him now!"

The two bowmen nodded and let out their arrows that came swimming through the air toward the foxlore. He wriggled and tried to loosen the ropes but Jennifer had a tight hold even with such a distance between herself and Lightningfox. He looked at the glowing arrows with unmistaken fear and let out a shout as they were closing in. His tail was swishing like crazy and was slapping the ropes at his back but Jennifer wasn't letting them go as she kept herself steady. It looked like he would be inevitably struck down but then the arrows collided with some kind of sparking wall of electric streams that appeared out of nowhere. Jennifer was confused. It looked like Lightningfox was completely unable to defend himself so it should've been easy for the guard to destroy him but she didn't have to wonder for long.

Thunderfox was descending in front of her brother with the streams coming out of her fingers. She pointed her spear at the guard and made a jabbing movement and a lightning blast (not unlike the one that Lightningfox shot from his mouth) poured out and blasted the two guards who let out bloodcurling screams and vanished out of sight.

Jennifer let out a few tears when their smoking bows hit the ground, '_No...this can't be happening_.' she thought in horror.

However, unknown to any of them, Tyler was starting to shake himself awake. He lifted his head in time to see the two guards' attacks blocked by Thunderfox's shield and then vanish in front of his very eyes from Thunderfox's attack. "That...fox...bitch" he muttered under his breath, using a term he learned while in America. "I...have...to...do something. If I don't, me and Jennifer will be the side dish to these two sick gits and their friends." Chaos slithered over to him and used his tongue to lick Tyler's face where a small cut was. "**_Hmm...Chaos...thanks_**." Chaos bowed his head a little and started to stroke his elbow, where is was still sore, with his tail while Tyler picked up his sword and himself. "That's it," he muttered. "**_Chaos, I have...a plan_**."

Thunderfox went behind her brother and with her spear, cut off the ropes and made Jennifer drop to the ground. Lightningfox shook off the ropes and nodded to his sister. "Thanks sis. Now, if you don't mind, let me finish off that little wench."

"Be my guest. I'll enjoy watching a human suffer in prevailed agony. It's been a while, all the humans killed around me all had quick demises so we could avoid wasted time. Besides, I want to see her learn from the lesson that just because the humans were lucky to have Seafox and Timefox beaten, doesn't mean it'll happen to us."

"Yes Thunder, as if we were just as foolish as those two." He made a slow march towards Jennifer before he lept forward and glided quickly towards her. Jennifer was scared beyond thought and went for her wand but Lightningfox had his foot on her wrist before she could raise her hand to even cast a spell. "Problems?" Jennifer was wriggling to get her hand free but Lightningfox had a strong stance.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"No, sorry. You try to get the great Lightningfox destroyed so easily...you pay the consequences. He took out his halberd and pointed it down with both hands on the handle above her opposite arm. "I'm gonna slice you up piece by piece and savor every scream you give." Thunderfox looked on and laughed so uncontrollably that she couldn't keep her eyes open from her glee.

"No!" Jennifer shouted as Lightningfox raised his halberd.

But then something hissed and Lightningfox turned to see a little too late, Chaos swoop and take a swipe at his arm. The foxlore growled in pain and turned to shake the snake off which it did but then let out a gurgling sound when he throat closed up. Lightningfox fell to the ground face first with a loud shout.

Jennifer's wand arm was free and she stood, ready to fire a curse but saw that it wouldn't be needed as a sword was sticking out from his back. The sword was in up to the hilt and the tip was visible through the back going straight up. Jennifer looked around and saw Thunderfox having a hard stare on her beautiful face with her jaws grinding hard. She wasn't looking at her destroyed brother and Jennifer followed seeing Tyler was in her line of sight and Jennifer saw that he was standing, had his wand still in ready, right at Lightningfox's direction. She guessed that he must've taken his sword and banished it toward Lightningfox for such a clean hit. Tyler had a stare that Jennifer had never seen on him before, one that she occassionally saw on some of the meaner slytherins back home but on him, it was very scary.

Lightningfox's body then let a glow and went off in a puff of smoke and dust with the sword falling flat on the ground as it wasn't in a body no longer.

Tyler was shaking his wand arm, amazed at what happened. He never did destroy a foxlore before but now that he did, he didn't know what to think. He knew that if he didn't do something that Jennifer would've been killed and he knew the foxlores, especially that one, were sick massacrers, especially this one by killing all those of the town's guard, but Lightningfox still did look so much like an average human being. He didn't even think when he made his move. Using Chaos to put Lightningfox off guard and then launching his sword through his chest just came to him and now he just destroyed someone. Was this how war was?

"You'll pay for this Slytherin!" Thunderfox shouted before she lept up and quickly glided at him with her spear in her hands to her right, aimed right for him. "You're all mine now!"

Tyler quickly spun his wand five times and shouted "_Protego_!" Without thinking, Tyler then took his left hand and let out a stream of lighting in the form of a wall right outside his shield with the very smallest amount of concentration.

Thunderfox's spear collided and she was above the ground, with trying to get the spear through. Tyler felt the force of her power pushing at him but he knew he couldn't let up. Her lightning head spear was pounding against his elemental shield and magical one with great force. The sparks that were being produced looked like they could roast anything within seconds. Tyler saw the look in her face being one of both anger and of hunger. No doubt, she wanted both vengeance and a bit of his blood to strengthen her power before either killing him or having to give him up to her master.

Jennifer looked on and saw how Tyler was struggling to keep Thunderfox back. She looked about and saw that she was still holding her wand. Thunderfox had her back turned. It would be incredibly easy to send a curse at her with her attention so focused on Tyler, but what exactly...should she do. She was so completely frozen in both confusion and fear. She kept watching Tyler struggle against Thunderfox's power and she let out silent tears at the sight. Then Jennifer felt a tapping at her leg and looked down to see Chaos there tapping her with his tail. He directed his head to the sword and she instantly got his meaning. She went to the sword, which surprisingly wasn't as heavy as she thought it would be, and took aim with her wand. If it worked on Lightningfox, then why not his sister too?

Tyler was already down on one knee, putting everything he had in concentrating his mind to keeping his thunder shield up but he was losing his focus the more Thunderfox forced herself against it. Adding to the fact that he still had pain from the impact of Lightningfox's last attack on him, he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

"You won't keep me back for much longer Slytherin. You're mine now," Thunderfox screeched as she kept forcing her spear further through his defense. "I can't wait to have the chance to have good, fresh parselmouth blood. I hear it tastes quite elegant while it's still warm, is that true?"

Tyler felt himself grow cold inside. To have someone ask of your blood as if swapping recipes wasn't something you'd care to hear at a time like this. Tyler's concentration was slipping even more and his shields were bending under the strain of Thunderfox's power. '_No...I...I can't hold out much longer_.' Tyler thought as Thunderfox was getting ever closer to him.

Thunderfox smile grew with every inch she gained closer to Tyler through his shields. "I have no idea how or why your power has grown but it's all irrevelant now, isn't it?"

Tyler caught something shine out of the corner of his eyes and then turned to see a sword flying towards them. He didn't know what caused him to do so, it might've been instincts or reaction, but with the true reflexes of a snake, he reached out and caught the sword by the handle with his wandless hand. Without that hand maintaining his elemental shield, Thunderfox should've pierced through with conjured shield with ease but her attention became diversed. The sword had slashed a corner of her face and she completely halted her attack and turned to the direction the sword came. Thunderfox spotted Jennifer with her wand out but with a hesistant and scared look on her face.

"Why you!"

"Hey Thunderfox." Thunderfox looked behind her just in time for her to see Tyler bringing down his sword surrounded with Thunder element energy, for a slice and his wand also coming down in his other hand for a slice as he yelled for the Sectumsempra spell and Tyler saw her face and front instantly got a huge gash down the middle...but no blood gushed out.

Thunderfox dropped her spear but before it could hit the ground it shattered into dust as did her body. When that happened, Tyler suddenly lost feeling in his legs and dropped into a sitting position on the ground. Tyler looked up and saw that the dark skies were now vanishing and it looked as it dawn was approaching quickly since the sun was coming in from the distance..

Jennifer ran for Tyler with his snake Chaos right in her shadow. "Tyler, are you alright!" she asked fanatically.

Tyler didn't answer right away as he was coughing and holding his chest a little. "I'm okay (cough) what about you? Are you alright?"

"Yes...don't worry, I'm okay," she said nervously nodding her head.

"Good." He then stared at Chaos who then wrapped himself around him and rested his head on Tyler's shoulder. "**_You okay too_**?"

"**_A little sore Tyler but, yeah, I'm okay too_**."

"**_That's great_**."

"**_You look a little worse for the wear_**."

"**_Brilliant observation Chaos_**," Tyler hissed with a smirk on his face as he shook his head in humor.

Jennifer looked on as apparently, he and Chaos joked around with each other. She still found the language they were speaking a little creepy but actually looking at the two of them while they spoke was surprisingly a little comforting. "Hey Tyler."

"Yeah?" he said putting his attention back on her.

"I just want to say...ya know...thank you...for saving me back there...Chaos too. Could you thank him for me?"

"Okay. Don't worry, it was nothing."

"Wrong...it was everything."

Tyler and Jennifer stared at each other for a good tense and silent moment. Tyler knew that if she looked away then he would too and feel more uncomfortable then he did right there. Unfortunately, that had to happen as a group of voices filled the air. They turned to see more members of the guard including Sargeant Nelson came running toward them.

"Are any of you hurt?" he asked as he directed his troops to sweep the area.

"We're a little sore, but otherwise fine." Tyler answered a little red in the face.

"Good...here is some medicinal potions and bandages," he said as he reached into the pouch he had dangling on his side and handed them to both Tyler and Jennifer. He then looked towards the remains of the guards who had come to defend them. "We all saw the energy storm that had descended on the area. We would've been here sooner but it is so usual to have storms every once in a while that hardly anyone noticed that one was out of place. Storms usually happen only at night and since it was close to dawn and we still couldn't see the sun, it became obvious that a foxlore was in the area. I sent fifteen of my guard that were already suited to hold down the area until the rest of us could get ready. I see none of them made it."

Tyler was forced to look on to the remnaints of the people who had bought Jennifer and himself the time needed to save themselves. He never thought that he would ever feel so thankful to such complete strangers and he'd barely seen the faces of two of them.

"Yes...they...they saved our lives."

"Which foxlore was it?" Nelson asked as he clenched his fist.

"It was two, Thunderfox and Lightningfox."

"Those fiends..." Nelson said almost to himself.

"You don't have to worry about them anymore...I...we saw to that." Tyler said throwing Jennifer a look which she reacted to by turning her head. Tyler couldn't help but feel a little...satisfied that she had obviously been made to blush.

"Good...the less of those heartless foxlores in our world, the better." Nelson walked off and ordered the guard to round up all the dead and their armor and take them off to bury them.

Jennifer looked on sadly. She had seen how all of those people had fought and sacrificed themselves to protect them so. Her mind remembered each one of them as they were destroyed by the foxlore twins. She felt more tears threatening to escape her eyes.

Tyler petted Chaos as he took the potions to heal his wounds. Those people's lives were lost because of him. If he had been better, than he could've beaten both Thunder and Lightningfox before any of them came. Or if they had quickly gone through the portal with the others... "Jennifer!"

"What?" she said a little startled.

"The Key! Where is it?"

"The Key! Wait...I remember."

Jennifer went through the barrier of the town and searched the ground near where she saw it land and it was soon that she found it, thankfully still in one piece. She took it to Tyler and his face mirrored the relief that she had felt a moment ago.

"Yes...are you ready to go home?"

"Let's go. I bet the others are worried."

"Then why are we still keeping them waiting." Tyler lit his wand and made the light go through the back of the key like Reggie had discovered.

The portal appeared in front of them and then couldn't help but cheer at the one welcomed and wished sight after the experience they just had. The guard gazed at the portal with wonder and  
Sargeant Nelson went towards them.

"I take it that you're departing now."

"Yeah, thank you for everything." Tyler said as he put his right hand to his left shoulder and saluted in respect as he learned there.

Sargeant Nelson and the others returned the salute and bowed their heads. "It is us who should thank you. You helped us a great deal here in eliminating three foxlores that had helped terrorize us for the longest time. Maybe the Timeless Conflict can be ended after all."

"Then I wish you the best. Jennifer," he said turning to her. "Let's go."

"Right."

Tyler, Jennifer and Chaos took one last look at the guard and Barrier Town above it's walls and then jumped into the swirling portal, heading for home.

(_'sss_)

"They're on their own," Hawkster said to the group back in the Chamber.

Everyone was silent in terrible thought until suddenly, the portal reappeared and Tyler, Jennifer and his snake hopped out of it.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Jacke shouted as he ran to them. Both of them looked like they went through hell and back.

"There...(cough) was an attack." Tyler said simply. "Two of them this time."

"Two?" Reggie said letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding while Laura, Lutz, Bruce and Morgan covered their mouths in shock.

"We barely made it with our lives, which is more than what those things had left after it was all done," Jennifer said as Jacke helped her up.

Tyler and Jennifer together explained everything that had happened since the portal closed up to when they appeared there. They were a very good audience and gasp and screamed at the right parts. When Jennifer explained how the guard members were killed, Lutz and Bruce actually vomited.

"Wait, wait," Regulus said stepping in. "How could this all have happened? We haven't been here for more than minute."

"That's impossible." Tyler said looking at Regulus like he'd gone mad. "According to what Sargeant Nelson told us, we'd been fighting for hours." When Tyler had come back and seen them all there, he just thought they'd simply never left.

Matt shook his head. "No Tyler, Regulus is telling the truth. We'd barely got out of the portal before it closed and not more than ten seconds went by before you opened it again."

"You're not joking, are you Matt? Regulus?" Tyler said looking between the two of them. He looked at all of them and they too were shaking their heads. Tyler was even surprised that Sam, Hawkster and Max were all together agreeing to this. "What is going on?"

"I don't know, but let's say we get out of here," Brad said heading out of the room.

"Good idea," everyone chorused.

When they all got to the second floor bathroom entrance, Reggie took a peep out the door. "We have no idea how much time has passed so we have to be careful."

"Speaking of careful," Laura said bringing up the rear. "Don't you think we should get rid of all these weapons. I don't think they would be so easily ignored.

She was right. All of them had some sort of sword or knife belt that they recieved in the parallel world still wrapped on their robes that they couldn't afford to stand out at a time like this. One by one, they all left the bathroom as not to be noticed or seen together as a crowd. Tyler, Morgan and Matt all went to the Great Hall and saw Mimi there drinking some pumpkin juice. When she caught sight of them, she waved them over.

"Are you all okay?" she asked as she put down her goblet.

"What?" Tyler asked a little stupidly.

"You guys were out for the rest of the day yesterday. Caught something?"

"Err...yeah, we did, didn't we huh?" he said as he looked at the others. Matt and Morgan nodded yes with him.

"Well, at least you're all in time for breakfast."

As they were eating, Tyler saw Regulus, Sam, Lutz and Bruce join the Slytherin table a while later but not before Jacke, Jennifer, and Max went to sit with the Gryffindors, Reggie and Laura with the Ravenclaws and Brad and Hawkster with the Hufflepuffs. Something strange was going around here. They disappeared in the middle of the afternoon, were gone for a week in the Parallel World and it's just morning the next day back here. Something was amiss and Tyler as well as the other Seekers knew that there was only one place where they could find that answer.

After their classes, which felt strange to take as time in the Parallel World made it seem to do to them, the Seekers took off, without lunch, to the forest. They slipped past Hagrid and went for the portal gateway to the Creation Temple. They were going to see Orichai.

(_'sss_)

**End of Chapter 25**

Hi, first of all, let me apologize for the long delay that came with this chapter. The past month and a half has been very crazy. I was working overtime and final exams were coming up and with the New York transit strike as well as holidays and the new year, my time was very cut short. I hope none of you have given up hope because if there is one thing I am not, is an inconsiderate cliff hanger who just stops writing.

Well they're all back! The Seekers and their friends are all back. What is going on with the time situation. They're all gone for a week and it's only been half a day. What will they learn from Orichai? What about the Timeless Conflict?

You'll have to be held in on that. It's not even Halloween yet, the school year is still going and so you could bet this is only the beginning.

High Serpent King


	26. The New Elementals, The New Leader

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four

(_'sss_)

Chapter 26: The New Elementals, The New Leader, The New Band

"I never get tired of sneaking over to here." Tyler said as they ran as the gamekeeper named Hagrid went into his cabin.

"I have to admit," Reggie said ducking in through the trees. "This doesn't ever stop becoming exciting."

"You have learned well my son," Brad said to the confusion of Tyler and Jacke. Reggie was the only one who found it funny.

"Muggle thing. We'll tell you later." Reggie said after seeing their bemused expressions.

"We'll hold you to that." Jacke said shaking a few leaves off his shoulders. "C'mon, let's go to the portal. Tyler...You did bring the key right?"

"No, I left it behind." Reggie, Brad and Jacke suddenly huffed and looked at him with annoyance clearly on their minds. Tyler rolled his eyes. "I was just being sarcastic. Of course I got it on me. What? You think I'm stupid?"

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Reggie said while he stood his ground as Tyler shoved him at the shoulder.

They didn't move three more steps before they heard a good rustle in the trees as well as the snap of a twig. Instantly the four of them drew their wands and frantically pointed them in different directions every second looking for any sign of anything.

"What do you think was that?" Jacke said pointed his wand to the upper left.

Reggie looked intentively as he moved his head right and left. "It might be one of the forest's creatures. We shouldn't forget that this forest is the home of many dangerous creatures. The only reason we've never run into any was because the portal is so close to the end of the forest next to the school."

"If anyone's there...show yourself." Brad called out.

"Yeah, that'll help," Tyler coughed out. "Let's shoot some stunners and see if anything gets hit."

But before they could try that, someone let out a yelp which made them all focus their wands towards it's direction and soon the face of Matt came out of the brush. Reggie, Brad and Tyler let out puffs of relief before lowering their wands.

"It's just Carroway." Jacke said keeping his wand aimed at him.

Tyler managed to not roll his eyes as he lowered Jacke's arm for him. "Matt, what are you doing over here?"

"I just wanted to see this almighty Oricade that you keep talking about."

"That's Orichai, and if you wanted to see him then you could've asked."

"I would've but we would be allowed so sneaking in was the best option."

Tyler was taken back "Wait...we?"

Then, one by one, everyone, meaning all their friends that were sucked into the Parallel World with them came out of hiding places.

"All of you. You were all in this together?" Brad said trying very hard not to laugh at the surprise of all their friends actually doing something together without the four of them needing to be referees. "Hawkster...I'm surprised."

"Hey, you're not the only one," he said as he stepped over a exposed thick tree root. "I still don't know how it happened."

Bruce kept rubbing his head to flick away any branches or stray leaves off. He laughed and drew his wand making Hawkster flinch but he just dangled it up and down like levitating something."I think it had something to do with the fact that if the three of you didn't stop arguing then all of us were going to jinx you so bad that Gloria Hangleton in my year would have been a beautiful princess in compare." Lutz and Morgan gave off snorts that they quickly disguised as a good cough.

"Oh...right," he said to the amusement of everyone else.

Reggie was the first one to get back on topic. "Still...you guys still could've asked us before you decided to sneak around behind our backs."

"Yeah, that way you would've known if sneaking would be needed." Tyler added.

They took off into the woods with the Seekers in the lead.

"I guess we showed you that you're not the only ones that are able to pull the wool over people's eyes," Regulus said bringing up the rear.

"We watch out for the wool then," Jacke said before he pulled out his wand.

They had arrived at the entrance and Jacke tapped the archway of trees at the spot and then the portal opened to the astonishment of everyone excluding the Seekers.

"Are all of you going to lose spit or are you going to go in?" Brad said to their open mouthed expressions before he walked through.

"Make way," Hawkster said before he followed his friend.

"C'mon, we already lost a bit of time and we can't stay here long or we'll be late for our next classes." Reggie said before he hurried in.

(_'sss_)

"...And that's when we found ourselves back from the Parallel World."

Together, Tyler, Jacke, Reggie and Brad had been telling Orichai everything that had happened when they found the key, to landing in the Parallel World, Barrier Town and fighting Treefox, Seafox, Thunderfox and Lightningfox. All of their friends didn't interrupt them as they were still gazing at Orichai with such fascination as well as gazing around the temple room. They were talking about this in the entrance hall because of the temple's law: Only those who have completed the tasks could go Orichai's chamber room willingly. Still...they were looking about at wonder of the temple and Orichai and were still adjusting to the fact that their respective friends actually came upon this place last term.

"This story that you're all telling me is very perplexing in deed," said Orichai as he was walking back and forth in thought. "Now that you have, I'm more grateful than ever that the foxlores were stopped and didn't make our world a replica of theirs. I'm also grateful for the fact that all of you came back here. Not many in your position would be able to retell the tale of your encounters with the foxlores."

"I really think that we owe a lot of it to the training you gave us Orichai." said Brad.

Orichai's olden face let out a very geniune smile which surprised the Seekers seeing as how they rarely did see such an emotion on the being's face. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Orichai, we were hoping if you could tell us everything you know about the key if there isn't anything left that we don't know already," Reggie asked Orichai right before Tyler handed him the key to look at.

Orichai fumbled the key in his hands for a few moments without losing his gaze upon it. After a while, he looked back up at them. "I'm sorry. I don't have any more knowledge of the key beside what I had told you before. Why do you ask?"

"Well, from what we told you about our time in Parallel World, it was around a week, why didn't that same amount of time pass here?"

"Yeah, Reggie's right. It's too strange and not to mention scary that everything we went through was overnight back here," said Brad.

"I'm sorry. Believe me, I wish I had the answers you all seek but not even I am all knowing." Orichai went over to Tyler and brought the key out for him to take back.

"So what do we do now?" Tyler said recieving it back. "You know, about the foxlores."

"Well...wouldn't it make sense to defeat them," Jennifer speaking up from behind them.

"Defeat them?" all four of the Seekers said at once.

"Are you mad?" Bruce said standing at full length. "Did you not see what those things can do?"

"I'm with Bruce," Matt said standing with him. "It's over. We're home again. Tyler's found that key that they were searching for and now he can hide it away for safe keeping and we could move on."

"I do have to agree with Matt here," Tyler said looking down at the key. "We barely got away with our lives in the one week that we spent in their world. Besides, with the key in our care, the foxlores can't get to it and we could use it to strengthen the powers that keep the foxlores out of our world and that's that. Their plans for our world are done."

"Exactly," said Matt. "The day is saved. We can move on now."

"I'm sorry to say that that isn't the case young man," Orichai said going over to Matt's shoulder startling him. Orichai then turned to all of them. "I don't believe you all truly know how dire this situation is. First of which is, the key wasn't designed to strengthen the seals that seperate our worlds, just hold them in place. In order for that to be achieved, brand new ones have to be created and those arts are long gone from your wizarding society."

"Don't you know what they were?" Laura asked with some hesistation.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't miss..."

"Laura," she said as she put her hands behind her back where she twindled her fingers shyly.

"Right. Second, escaping the foxlores isn't as easy as it may seem to you."

"But Orichai...they're all in the Parallel World. They can't reach us here," Tyler said hopefully but it wasn't long before Reggie stomped on it.

"I don't know Tyler. Timefox did manage to get here without the key. Whose to say that the others won't try the same thing. I'm really curious to find out how that happened myself. Orichai, do you have any idea?"

"Reggie, I'm not to sure of that myself. It would seem that the foxlores had found out a way to get through the gateway that seperates our world from theirs. However, it would seem that whatever technique they developed must be experimental seeing as how only Timefox went through it without any reinforcements the first time. Of course, now that they know of you all and your key, they will undoubtably put more work into it to try and better perfect it."

"Well, if any of them do show up then they'll have to deal with a hell of a fight," Jacke said while he clenched his fist dramatically which was followed by supressed and hidden smirks throughout the group. "I wish you could've seen us Orichai. Those foxlores didn't know what hit them."

Brad rubbed the top of his head, feeling a little embarrassed by how easy Jacke was making their victories sound. "It was all thanks to your training Orichai. If you didn't work us as hard as you did then we would've been served on the side with caviar to those things."

Lutz gagged and let out a spit. "Thanks for that visual."

"I appreciate the praise boys but this brings me to another point. Now that the foxlores have set their sights on you, all of you will have to become stronger than ever and I'm afraid that time will be against us all."

"What are you talking about...Orikrye."

"It's Orichai Regulus." Tyler said while everyone else bit their lips to lock out a laugh.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Yes...right, Orichai."

Orichai, however didn't seem too amused. "As you are...I'm afraid you will be no match for the full might of the foxlores."

"But Orichai," Jacke said feeling at a lost. "We did defeat four foxlores...five if you include us making Treefox retreat."

"Yes...you did but let me tell you know that those were simply the servants to the really stronger ones. I'm afraid that was only the beginning. The foxlores have broken through the barriers seperating our world from theirs once and rest assured that it could very possibly happen again. Now that they know of you, their motivation to reach you here will be even greater and they'll undoubtly come for all of you soon. From what I understand of what you tell me of Parallel World and from what I've heard of it from the time of the foxlores...you are all aren't as strong here than there."

"What do you mean sir?" Laura asked with interest.

Everyone one else turned their full attention on Orichai to listen to his every word. Orichai explained then went into what he probably thought was very greatly understood detail of his theory of the Parallel World. He figured that due to the climate, such as the daily color change of the sky, that the Parallel World is very rich in magic. He also told that everytime someone performed a spell, they drew power from the very magic of the world much like a plant drawing life from the soil in which it thrives. That being so, magical beings such as wizards would be stronger in magic there as they drew more from the world than wizards did here where magic wasn't so abundant. Everyone was at a complete slump when he finished explaining his theory. No one understood anything about it.

"Orichai...you're not really making any sense." Reggie said shaking his head.

Jacke nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and if Reggie can't even understand it then you've got to be clearer."

"I'm afraid that is as simple as I could really explain it. The main thing that you have to remember is that the power you have here and the power you have there isn't the same."

"How can that be?" Morgan said as she looked at her wand. "I didn't feel any less stronger there or back here than I normally do.

Orichai stood and went to the opposite side of the room. "Seekers...you battled the foxlores with not only the fighting and weapon skills I showed you but with the power of nature you received at the age of eleven. Throw at me the power you used on them."

Tyler, Reggie, Jacke and Brad all looked to one another in hesitation before Jacke spoke up. "Are you sure Orichai. We really have become stronger and we don't want to hurt you."

"You won't have to worry. I may be over a thousand years old but I am much more well built than that may sound. Tyler...I want you to put everything into one strong lightning element shot."

"But Orichai."

"Do it!" Orichai shouted with very clear impatience.

Tyler didn't move to argue any further. He got up, extended his hands out and mustered all of his concentration into an elemental energy attack and released it right at Orichai. The beam's accuracy was very precise and was coming right at Orichai dead center. Orichai, however, didn't show no sign of fear or even flinched. He brought out his beautiful wings in front of him and it shielded his body from the blast as it impacted and seperated into two waves on impact which ricoched off and hit the wall on both sides of Orchai leaving his unharmed as he put his wings back behind him.

"I don't get it. Tyler...your attack looked much stronger when you fought Thunderfox and Lightningfox then that." Jennifer said looking at Tyler before she went to look at the blast points on the walls when their eyes met.

"I don't get it either. I really was putting everything I had into that," he said as he turned his attention to Orichai.

"It's because there's not as much magic for you to have the same effect that you did in the Parallel World." Orichai said bringing their attention back to him. "You are growing stronger, no question on that, but it's not enough."

"What I don't get is how are you four getting so strong?" Regulus said looking at the four of the seekers. "Don't get me wrong, I don't mean any offense to you guys but it is still a little embarrassing that an of age wizard like me had to be saved by four underage wizards."

"You said it," Max said stepping in. "I mean...the four of you were incredible. You should've seen yourselves fight the foxlores like we saw you. How do you do it?"

"It's because we're elementals Max," Jacke explained getting into a very unusual lecturing element that was so unlike him that the other seekers could laugh at the crazy idea. "Reggie, didn't you once say that being an elemental made us stronger."

"Well, yeah I did but that was only with physical strength. Like when we hiked all the way to Hogwarts when we went through the whole tablet issue. I never was one for hiking but that long trip was alot easier for me than any other one I've taken and it was the toughest one I ever made. Trust me, I've been on a lot of disasterous hiking trips. Something is happening to our magical strength but I don't think it's because of our elemental power. If that was the case then our spells would've been stronger before all of this."

"Then...what is it?" Brad asked getting a little worried. "How are we getting so strong and so quickly?"

"I...I really don't know," Reggie said drawing a real blank. "I've been wondering that for the longest time. I was a bit scared but I didn't want to say anything to make us worry."

"Do we really need an answer?" Tyler asked around. "Maybe it's the teaching that we took from the founders or who knows what. The important thing is that we are strong and it is that which is what makes us such a threat to the foxlores."

"But Tyler," Reggie said moving over to him. "If we don't find out how we got this way then there could be side effects that we could prevent now if we knew then later when it's too late. Such as unknown side effects like if our strength is temporary or shortens our life span or something really drastic like...our powers becoming unstable to the point where we explode."

"You know Falkner, for someone not trying to scare his friends, you're not doing too good for the nerves," Bruce said with a scared gleam in his eye.

"I'm sorry, but...this is important to know before we do anything else."

Orichai came up to Falkner and cut out anything else he was going to say. "Falkner...you are really a boy of many intellectual thoughts. Let me tell you right here and now that there is nothing wrong with you four. The answer for your strength will come when the time is right."

"What do you mean 'when the time is right'?" Tyler asked with a suspicious gleam. "Do you know something you're not telling us Orichai?"

"I know a great many things and soon you all should as well."

Brad let himself fall into a stupor, '_That basically means that he wants us to find out for ourselves. Why do magical mentors always have to leave you with a headache when you go to them looking for answers_?' he thought airlessly.

It was obvious to Reggie they weren't going to get more on that subject than that. '_I know the importance of finding out the truth more than the next person but it would be good for the answer to be delivered for once_.' he thought annoyingly. "Orichai...there is something else," Reggie said.

"What Mr. Falkner?"

"Well...it has to do with the Parallel World's time. You see, we all spent one whole week there and yet only half a day passed by here. In fact, Tyler and Jennifer spent a few hours stuck there while the rest of us got back here and in a minute, so did they."

"Did they?" he said leering over to Jennifer and then to Tyler. "Well...my guess would be that since our world is separated from theirs through such a powerful barrier spell, time in our world wouldn't be joined with time in the Parallel World either."

Sam let out a cough and when everyone looked at him with annoyance at how he just ruined such a suspenseful moment, he just looked at Orichai and tried desperately to divert the annoyance with him away. "So you're trying to say that their time goes by even faster then ours does?"

"At the simplest terms, yes." Looks and phrases escaped everyone there at how this bit of news was just discovered. "Judging from how much time you say you stayed there and passed here, obviously the time length of one day here would have meant that two weeks of time passed by in the Parallel World."

"That's incredible," said Hawkster. "This brings new meaning to the term "a long day"."

As everyone shared a little laugh, Orichai looked up at a hole in the ceiling of the temple room at the sun. "I believe you should be on your way now. You don't know exactly how long you have been here and I'd say that unless you leave now, most of you will be late for your next classes."

In perfect sync, everyone looked at their watches and saw that Orichai was right about the time. Lunch was already ending and now the next classes on their timetables would be starting.

"He's right," Regulus said as he saw the time. "I've got Double Transfiguration and I already know I can't afford a detention from McGonagall for being late."

"Yeah and Brad, don't we have Potions now with Reggie and Laura?" Hawkster said looking toward him.

"Gotta go!" Brad said as he ran with Hawkster, Reggie and Laura on his tail.

"Bye."

"We'll talk later."

"Nice meeting you Orichai."

Everyone followed their lead and ran out of the entrance of the temple back into the familiar setting of the forest. They started to scatter and run back up into the castle.

"I've got Defense now," Max said as he saw the time.

"Then go! Quick!" Jennifer said as she helped Max be on his way before she left herself with Jacke on her tail waving a final goodbye. "Jacke, we better go faster or we'll be late for Arithmancy."

"Right on your tail," he said as he was right on her tail.

All that were left standing at the very tip of the forest were Tyler, Matt, Morgan, Lutz and Bruce. The fourth year slytherins didn't have a class starting yet but Lutz and Bruce would be late for Charms if they didn't move. They waved bye as they turned tail and ran for the castle at quick energetic speed.

"You all better go on." Tyler said as he stared at each of them. "I'll get to the castle later. Maybe I'll stay here for a bit more."

"Are you sure?" Matt said looking at him with a funny expression. "I think we got everything we were going to from that old butterfly guy."

"It's Orichai Matt and be glad he wasn't out here to hear that. Trust me, you don't want to be on his bad side."

"Yeah right. C'mon, let's get out of this place Morgan."

"We'll see you later Tyler."

Matt and Morgan made their way to the castle and Tyler went to an exposed tree root and sat down staring after them.

Tyler didn't want to go back into the temple like Matt had thought...he just wanted some quiet time to think without the chance of running into someone to deter him which is why he didn't go for his dorm or even to Avalon. His mind played flashes of each of the foxlores he had encountered and he could just imagine more, each more horrible then the next...coming for him. Tyler never felt so neglectful of his parseltongue language then that moment. If only he was a normal wizard boy like the other seekers then he wouldn't be such an obsessive target for so many. He stared at everything around him but didn't really see anything until the period was over.

(_'sss_)

Jennifer and Jacke sat in the common room that night working on their homework from that day and the ones that had still to do before then. Between going through all that in Parallel World and missing a whole half a day of classes, they had a lot of work to do. They were in a far off corner of the common room with Max, helping him as he worked on his Herbology essay on Slumber Flowers that Professor Sprout assigned which let out sleep inducing spores.

"Jennifer?" Jacke said not looking from his paper.

"Yeah Jacke?" she said also not looking from her paper.

Jacke looked around to be sure that they were out of anyone's earshot before dropping to a small whisper. "Is there something going on with you and Tyler?"

She moved her eyes at him but kept her head down. "No. Why?"

"Well...I caught you trying to avoid looking directly at him when we were all at the temple."

"Oh...it's nothing really. I just didn't...want to meet his eyes."

"What? Something wrong?"

"It's nothing Jacke. Could we forget about it please?"

"But I want to know..." he persisted.

"It's none of your business," she said raising her voice a little and startling a trio of first years sitting close by. "Sorry," she said to them before she returned to her paper.

"Jennifer, it's obviously nothing if you're getting so worked up about it," Max whispered as he was starting on a new paragraph on his essay.

"What is it Jennifer. You don't trust even me to tell me what's wrong between you and my best friend?" Jacke said setting his quill down.

Jennifer let out a big huff of air that she was holding in and stared at Jacke for a bit. "Okay...I'll tell you what it is. First, let me tell you that it's not what you think Jacke so don't worry, nothing is going on with me and him."

"Okay, but I'm still waiting for the problem."

"It's...well...it's when we fought those two mad thunder twins. During the fight, when Tyler defeated Lightningfox...his eyes...they were scary."

"Scary?" Max said setting his quill into his ink bottle. "Him? I know he's the whole cousin of You Know Who and everything but he doesn't strike me as the scary type. He seems like a good enough guy...for a slytherin that is."

"It wasn't him that was scaring me Max, it was the look in his eyes. When he plunged his sword at the two of them and killed them...his eyes had this very...raging animal type look and it scared me a little. Now, when I caught his eye this afternoon...I remembered that look and it sent shivers down my spine."

"Now that's mad." Max said taking that in and trying to picture Tyler Slytherin with a chilling stare.

Jacke had seen his friend Tyler through many phases but this wasn't a new one he'd didn't come across before. The look that she was describing matched the very same one he'd seen on him two years previously. Jacke remembered it very clearly as if it were yesterday. It was when they all had been fighting Professor Arnold back in second year trying to save Tyler. When Arnold was killed by the cave-in, Jacke vaguely remembered seeing this same kind of look in Tyler's eyes when he was killed. It did give him a scare but at the time he couldn't dwell on it because his leg had been injured and it took all the attention on him from it.

"Really?" Jacke said picking his quill back up. "Thanks for telling me Jennifer...really." He turned back to his homework while Jennifer looked on at him with a worried glance.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no," he said quickly. "I just wouldn't worry about it. That's...just how Tyler can get sometimes. I wouldn't worry. Everything's normal."

But as Jennifer and Max went back to their homework, Jacke resisted the urge to shiver at his best friend's pain. His mind just wasn't following his own advice.

(_'sss_)

A cup of wine shattered at the edge of a stone castle wall, in a throne room, and it was followed with a animalistic howl of rage. Four shady figures were in a semi-circle facing a throne in which sat their commanding officer.

"You must be JESTING!" a loud and predatorial voice shouted.

"No...good captain. Thunderfox and Lightningfox were completely destroyed by young Slytherin." a caped figure said with a bowed head before he brought himself to full length in his corner of the room.

"And sir..." another foxlore said stepping up from his space. "We have reports from our scouts that the ones from the Other World have used the Key and returned back," he said before he stepped back in his original position.

"Thunder and Lightning...those two IDIOTS!" The 'captain' got up and cracked his pawlike hands and snarled. "I can not believe they let themselves be vanquished by one single pathetic human! These...Seekers are becoming quite a toxious nuisance. In their short stay...they've already annihilated three of my foxlores as well as destroyed Timefox in their world. No doubt they will cause us more grief should they keep improving themselves and gaining power. Also, thanks to them, the demons that were under Seafox, Timefox and the thunder fox twins control have all abandon. We are done to a mere five. My image has been ruined with the General and soon my position will be destroyed."

"Captain, we will work hard and make sure that doesn't happen," a stray foxlore said but it didn't seem to make the Captain happy.

"Your promises of assistance won't be good here Treefox. Had you already forgotten that you weren't able to defeat them yourself."

"But captain, I would've brought their heads to you then if it hadn't been for the Barrier Town Guard and Sargeant Nelson's interference."

"Yes...that's right Treefox. Make excuses for your failure. That's all you ever do. Make excuses because you always fail the captain."

"That's rich coming from you Toxfox who doesn't lift a claw in helping us wipe out the resistance put up by the Barrier Town humans." Treefox said as he turned to Toxfox in the semi-circle.

A shot of red energy shot in between them and stopped their spat. "I will not have this anymore! Things are going to change around here and they will change now! We shall start with Barrier Town."

"Captain, do you have a plan?" a foxlore who had been silent until now said.

"Yes...I do and let me assure you that it is one that will catch the humans in the town outwitted and outmatched in a way they never experienced and it will be impossible for them to escape. Hopefully, we shall also recieve the benefit of destroying these...Seekers and taking possession of the Key for unlimited access to an unconquered world for us to do just that. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha."

(_'sss_)

November seemed to pass by without warning for the school term. All the warmth leftover from the summer had now disappeared and a good cold atmosphere decended onto the school. Winter was well on it's way and life in the seeker's little circle was starting to reach a new phase as well.

Between homework, preparing for OWL's, quidditch practice, more news on Lord Voldemort's rising terror and their friends, the Seekers didn't have much time to worry about the Timeless Conflict. Each of them was just trying to get their school work done and keep themselves from losing it with the built up anticipation as if a foxlore or a demon minion of theirs would burst through any minute on a murderous rampage. No doubt...life in the Parallel World still hadn't left them.

Their friends, on the other hand, were now looking into practicing their dueling spells more often than not as they felt better that they be ready in case another mad creature in fur made a swipe at them. Reggie was the only one of the Seekers to find out about this as when he caught them looking up dueling spells together in the library. He was just walking over to check up a spell he heard that he create hot air in clothes for the cold weather when he saw them looking at jinx and curse books. He couldn't believe when he even saw Max, Sam and Hawkster looking at the same page together though they were still arguing when anyone tried to turn the page and berating each other to hurry along, they were still working together. Bruce and Lutz were making lists and Morgan, Laura, Jennifer and Matt were reading different books and comparing notes.

The Seekers were at the mansion house in Avalon, in a room they made for comfort when they designed the house a year ago with the Potion of Fecundity. It was a cozy room with fluffy and squishy armchairs that were colored in gold, silver, black and copper red. The walls had pictures of snitches flying around with seekers trying to catch them and was decorated with brilliant statues of the four house animals in the corners of the room with a few plants cabinets thrown in for good measure.

"They're what!" Jacke said with his eyes open wide and his mouth slightly open from shock.

"Studying together on defense yeah." Reggie said as he dropped himself down in his red chair. "I felt the same way too."

"This sure is bizarre," Tyler said also taking a seat in his silver chair. "Our friends especially the 'Arguing Trio' up to something without us knowing...and together at that without needing us to be referees."

"Well...at least they're all getting along." Brad said with them turning to give him each a look. "What? Just trying to see the bright side in all of this."

"Good point."

"Yeah, it is."

"Alright!" Tyler said putting that part of the conversation to an end. "After all of this secrecy is put aside...the main thing we have to ask ourselves now is...what do we do now?"

Reggie stood up from his chair and started to pace a little. "Well...let's review what we know. We know that the foxlores will be coming after us as they don't want to risk giving us enough time to make everyone aware that they're coming to attack."

"They won't have a problem with that because no one is going to believe four fourteen year old wizards, wizards who are shady with our own schoolmates at that, when they tell people that creatures more evil and powerful than Lord Voldemort are coming to destroy the wizarding world starting with us. Not to mention we'll all get a good first class ticket to an Azkaban cell for using ministry forbidden elemental abilities as well as being unregistered animaguses with our Ministry because I don't think that they'll see an overseas registration as a count." Brad said as he let his face sink into his hand in aggravation.

"But the 'bright side' is" Jacke said as he smiled in Brad's direction which earned him a look of sarcastic laughter from Brad, "our friends believe it and we did prove that we can beat them. Maybe if we trained up more and built up our strength then we could finish the rest of the foxlores off without ever having anyone else know and avoid all that trouble with the ministry."

Reggie looked at Jacke like he just grown another head. "Jacke...you're talking about us fighting a...war right under the very nose of the ministry and Professor Dumbledore. We won't be able to do that."

"Why not?" Tyler said as he took himself out of his chair and started pacing himself. "No, Reggie think about it. If the ministry can keep them fighting my cousin and his Death Eaters a secret from the entire muggle population of Europe, why can't we keep this a secret from them? I do know the memory charm and I could teach you guys...it's actually very easy. We just use it whenever a wizard comes along and stumbles on to a stray foxlore or one of their demon cronies that manage to break through. And as for Dumbledore...he won't notice us gone for periods of time because thanks to time passing differently in Parallel World, we could be gone for a month but we just wouldn't be here at Hogwarts for a weekend. Besides, we don't exactly bring attention to ourselves anymore considering that everyone avoids us anyway and we do our best to not be conspicious at the school."

Reggie, after hearing that, was trying very hard not to laugh in disbelief but some breaths were seeping out. "Tyler...you say that like it'll be a ride on a broom. I think Dumbledore would catch on if we are always covered in scraps and turn up always looking like we've come from battle. Plus, my dad is in the Wizengatmot and I have seen the resources the ministry has...it won't be that _easy_," he said stressing out the last word.

"You underestimate yourself Reggie." Tyler said taking him and throwing him in his chair. "You underestimate us! We'll take care of it. Besides...who ever said that I'm going to give the foxlores a chance to come here."

Tyler's remark made Jacke, Reggie and Brad go into a very good freezeframe of time. They didn't blink or even breathe as they stared at him.

"Tyler...you're...you're not saying that," Reggie said very slowly but not fast enough to finish before Tyler nodded.

"You bet. I'm going to go back and take care of each of those foxlores."

Jacke looked at Tyler and caught his eyes. They had the very same cool, icy feeling come out of them that Jennifer had described. "Tyler, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're going insane!" Brad answered. "Tyler, we can't beat the foxlores. We were completely overrun with one, remember?"

"That was before we had all that training from the Barrier Town Guard. You should've seen me take care of Thunder and Lightningfox. If I could beat two...then we could get the rest."

"But Tyler..." Reggie said with plea. "What if it's not enough?"

"Then it's not enough Reggie." Tyler said cracking his knuckles at his sides. "Besides...if we don't get ourselves killed over in Parallel World then we'll just get killed here when they come and invade us. We're in no less danger here than there when that happens and in Parallel World, we are much stronger, at least according to Orichai's information...I think. Besides we're the only ones strong enough here that know about any of this and we're already being targeted by them anyway. I say we bring the fight to them. If we don't then too many people are going to get killed when they get here."

"Tyler...if what Orichai said about the first foxlores is true than that means that in order to defeat the rest then we'll need to surpass both Dumbledore and your cousin in power just to stand a winning chance."

"Well...I guess we'll just have to do that won't we? We're already more powerful than anyone could expect from four fourteen year old wizards, we just need to make ourselves even stronger than that."

"Tyler...you're not fooling me, not one bit." Reggie said crossing his arms. "You're hoping for a little revenge in between all of this. I know that these guys have a lot to answer for but you're making it drive you mad."

Tyler just shook his head and it looked like he was really trying not to slug Reggie right then and there but Brad went and made some distance between them. The last thing they needed was for this row to turn into a fistfight.

Jacke felt Reggie was right. Tyler was also hurting from what the foxlores did to his people and his ancestor and he was making it a personal, vengeful vendetta to go for the foxlores and destroy each of them. However, it looked like he was going to go for it no matter what they said but he couldn't let Tyler go in alone. He wouldn't have it. "You got to admit though...Tyler does have a point." Jacke shrugging his shoulders. "C'mon Reggie...Brad...," he said when they stared at him. "The foxlores aren't going to stop at us when they get here, they'll get everyone and make everything just like what we saw in Parallel World. I'm with Tyler on this all the way."

Brad looked at his feet and thought of all of the people in Barrier Town and what both Tyler and Jacke said. "I guess I'm in too. We can't just forget all the people on the other side too. They took us in and helped us prepare to defend ourselves against the foxlores and their demons. They also believe that we are the ones to end the Timeless Conflict. How would it be if we just ignored everything we found and and do nothing. I don't want to abandon them after everything...especially when there were those soldiers that sacrificed themselves to give Tyler the chance he needed to defeat those last two foxes."

"Okay, okay...," Reggie said huffing and rubbing his eyes. "I'm in too. You guys will be nothing without me there to get the facts right. And..." he said looking at Tyler. "What these...things did to your people is unforgivable. You are our friend and no one messes with you and gets away with it in our books. Sorry about pointing the finger at ya."

"It's okay," Tyler said with a cross of a choke and a sob. "I guess revenge is a major thing I'm hoping to get out of all of this. But you're right. I can't let it be the main reason or it won't get us anywhere and I'll try not to let it be but know that it's going to take time."

"Well...at least you were honest about that." Reggie said with a crooked grin. "We're cool?"

"We're cool." he guaranteed.

"Seekers..." Reggie said as he went to sit back in his chair. "Now that we're going to be officially in the Timeless Conflict. We'll need something realize something important."

"And what's that Reggie," Tyler said as he sat in his armchair too.

"Well...the fact to the matter is that we won't be able to do this alone."

Tyler was confused. That didn't seem like a problem to him. "What do you mean alone? We'll have the people in the Parallel World to help. I'm sure they would be happy to. Remember that they feel like we're these special heroes meant for them."

"No, that's not what I meant. Look...the guard are great but, no offense to them of course, we need a bit better. Warriors that have the same type of experience with magic like us. All the people in Parallel World have elemental abilities and the ones who are wizards do know magic with their weapons and inner energy but we need some that can use actual spells and they don't use wands or spells but we know a few that do."

"Wait," Brad said looking at Reggie like he sprouted another head. "Are you suggesting that we have our friends help us?"

"Not only that but we need to make them elementals as well."

Jacke tried to wipe his face as if that "What? Elementals? Reggie, we can't just go to them and ask them this."

"You know...I think Reggie is on to something."

Brad and Jacke looked at Tyler now like he sprouted an extra appendage too. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Yeah, I think I am. No, just wait for a second." Tyler said before they could cut him off. "Doesn't it make sense for that if we're going to be in a war that the army we're in has all it's soldiers become powerful and not just a small handful. Remember that it's not just the foxlores themselves that we'll be fighting, it's going to be their demon followers too. Remember those water gremlins of Seafox and those flying demons of Treefox? We'll need all the power we can get to be on our side and our friends are the only ones that know about the foxlores that can use actual spells and let's not forget that they did help in the fight with Seafox in handling some of those demons. If they were elementals then we would be sure to give those foxes something to really worry about."

"Well...I can't argue against something like that now can I?" Jacke said with a shrug. "I just hope Max and Jennifer won't get too scared about it. I mean, I am going to ask them to take these very complicated powers to use in fighting against a force greater than the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort himself so I can expect they won't be so eager to see me again."

Reggie put a comforting hand on Jacke's left shoulder. "C'mon Jacke. They wouldn't do that. I'm sure that's the whole reason they've been so secretive and cooperative with each other. To help us."

"If you say so...but how are we supposed to make them elementals while we're at it."

"Yeah," Tyler said stroking his chin. "Jacke has a good point. We'll need to make them elementals quick and the potion takes a good while to make and while we're so busy making it and gathering all of the hard ingredients, the foxlores will have a good amount of time to think of their next moves considering they'll have more time then us. Not to mention that once our friends do take it, we'll have to also take time to train them in how to use their powers and lose more valuable time."

"Not necessarily..."

Brad looked a little sheepish after he said that and Tyler and Reggie gave him a piercing look while Jacke didn't hide his suspicion by crossing his arms and coughing out loud.

The four of them found themselves in the little work room they had set up in the mansion when they built it. Tyler did remember that Brad had been here when he came to show Avalon to his friends but it had slipped his mind. In a cupboard, they found a good sized cauldron filled with what they immediately recognized as the Elemental Potion.

"Brad, when did you brew all of this?" asked Reggie.

"I started right around September, right before we went to Hogwarts in the past. Remember, when I asked you for some of your snake's venom Tyler? This is why. I gathered all the other materials myself and I even used a bit of the phoenix ash that I bought back in the summer when we were at New York."

"Yeah Brad, but why did you brew it?" Tyler asked as he helped Jacke carry it to a table.

"It's...well...look, just trust me okay."

Reggie looked like he was ready to scold again as he still had some steam left from when he scolded at Tyler but Jacke just put a holding hand on Reggie's arm and kept him at bay. "You know what...nevermind. I have a feeling that you're not going tell us anytime soon so let's just forget about it...for now anyway. The point is that we now have some of the potion. Reggie, how much do you think we have for?"

Reggie looked into the cauldron and started to mutter a little to himself. "Well...I'd say we would have just enough for exactly...nine people."

"Nine?" Tyler said looking to the potion. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

Tyler started running his hand through his neat hair giving it some spikes."This could be a problem...we have ten friends and only enough for nine people. If they all agree to help us in the conflict then one person is going to be really ticked."

"Who's going to run interference this time?" Jacke said before everyone started pointing at one another.

(_'sss_)

"So...are you guys in?" Tyler asked with a hopeful gaze.

It was already eight o'clock and the sun had set. The Seekers were with their friends in their lit sitting room at their little mansion in Avalon and they had finished discussing their decision but it took a while to get through as their would be interruptions that suggested that all of them were out of their minds to go through with this plan.

Hawkster was the first to stand from his place on the carpeted floor. "Brad, you're my friend and if you think that you have to do this...then I do what I can to help."

"Same goes for me Jacke," Max said as he stood up to.

"If it means that I get to make dust out of those things that tried to kill me then I'm in too." Sam said as he got up right after Max.

The three of them stared at each other before they went and sat back down without another word.

"Great...anyone else?" said Tyler.

Jennifer raised her hand. "I'll help too."

Morgan followed. "Yeah...so will I. You'll need me out there."

After a bit of laughing Laura also said she would help as they couldn't without an extra ravenclaw mind out there to help them. Lutz said he'd help too but he didn't say anything else other than that which made Tyler curious but didn't say anything. Bruce came up next and Regulus did so right after him. All that was left was Matt.

"Matt? Are you in too?"

"I don't know about this. I mean, these things are more horrible then anything the wizarding world is dealing with now on You Know Who. I don't think it's wise to put ourselves as the first obstacle in their path."

"Matt, I understand but you have to know that if we don't become that obstacle and stop these guys then they'll come here with everything in their disposal and nothing will stop them or their demon friends from making all of us into side orders on their dinner table. They destroy anything that moves and you've seen them, they will."

"Can't argue with that now can I?"

"Okay," Reggie said clapping his hands together. "Now that we're all on the same team...you should know that we have a little something for all of you all."

Jacke went and levitated the cauldron in front of them all and brought it down with a clunk. "This is the Elemental Potion. The same one that we took back in our first year. This is what transformed us into elementals. And, since we know it's going to take everything we have to beat the foxlores, we have it here for all of you."

"What?" Max said or more shouted. "You're saying that we'll have powers like you guys?"

"More or less," Reggie said with a nod following. Everyone started muttering and looked a little jumpy. "No need for worrying that they'll be freaked out by this, huh Jacke? They look a little more excited then frightened." Jacke let a small smile escape his lips at that before Reggie coughed for some attention. "There is something all of you should know first." Reggie was a little glad that now they had his undivided attention but he secretly wished it was going to be for something less hostile. "These powers aren't to be taken likely. We're going to have to train you in how to use it and keep it under control or you could really put yourselves and people around you in danger. You should've seen what happened when we had to do that on our own. Trust me, you don't want to hear the story." he said as he looked at Tyler whistled and avoided his gaze. Obviously the meaning was understood of how it related to him almost deep frying Professor Gellman back in their first year and then needing to modify his memory. "We don't exactly have enough for all of you. One of you is going to be without this power."

"Which one?" Sam said as each one of them looked at one another.

"Er...well..."

"You know what," Regulus suddenly said as he stood from his place on the floor. "I'll be the grownup here. I'll be the one not to take the potion."

"You'll be the grownup?" Tyler wasn't able to resist.

"Is that so hard to believe...considering that I am the of age wizard in this little group."

"Good point."

"Alright," Reggie said cutting in. "I think we got the message. Don't worry Regulus, when we get the chance, we'll make some more."

"Here," Jacke said as he handed everyone a small vial with the potion all corked up inside. "One for each of you." When he saw Bruce and Sam try to uncork theirs, he let a spark fly from his wand to get them to stop. "Wait, you can't drink them yet. We forgot one more thing to tell you."

"Oh sorry, right I forgot about that," Reggie said as he went and got some parchment from his bag. "You'll have to choose the elemental type that you want to become. There's eight choices to choose from. As you probably already know, I'm a wind elemental. Brad's a water elemental. Tyler's an elemental of thunder and Jacke is one of fire. The other four are ice, metal, wood and earth. All you have to do is draw a little pattern representing the element you want to become and let it fall into the potion."

Tyler took the parchment and tore it to pieces and started handing them out.

"What type of symbol do we use?" Laura asked when she got her piece and pulled out a quill.

"Anything that you could think of. Just as long as it's directly linked with that element. Like let's say you want...water. A raindrop would do just fine. It's anything you want," answered Tyler.

They made their symbols and started to show them around. Reggie took a piece of parchment and started to list the element type each of them chose so that way they wouldn't lose track.

**Laura Collins**: Wind

**Jennifer Gardner**: Fire

**Morgan Stellers**: Thunder

**Hawkser Jones**: Water

**Max Longhorn**: Fire

**Sam Baddock**: Thunder

**Matt Carroway**: Thunder

**Lutz Napier**: Ice

**Bruce Baker**: Earth

After he showed the list to the other seekers, they agreed that training Lutz and Bruce would be the hardest considering that they don't know how different the powers of Ice and Earth would be different than their own but Jacke pointed out that they promised them and themselves that they would help.

Tyler went to Regulus for a private chat as everyone was starting to drink up their potion. "Regulus, I'm sorry that we didn't have enough."

"No, don't worry. It's okay Tyler. I meant what I said. I'm being a grownup about this and I realize that this was beyond your control. Besides, this way, you four wouldn't have such a hard decision on who doesn't get a vial."

"We didn't want anyone to be left out. If you all really wanted to help us take down the foxlores, then we wanted all of you to have whatever you could have at your disposal to use. Hey, as Reggie put it, in order for the army to win, you need all of it's soldiers to be strong and not just a select few."

"Wow, that was a smart sounding quote."

"Hello, he's a ravenclaw. Being smart is sort of his job."

"Yeah, well, don't think too much on it. I may not be becoming an elemental any time soon but that doesn't mean I still won't help you. Like I said, I am the oldest of the group so that means that I've learned a lot more spells then you guys have as well as a few darker and dangerous ones to use on others." He dropped his voice a bit more so it was certain that only Tyler could hear. "Not to mention knowing some unforgivables and other nasty curses curtesy of a royal friend of mine."

"Royal friend?"

"Yeah...remember that Slashing Curse I taught you? Sectumsempra? Well that and a good few others I picked up from the Half Blood Prince."

"Half Blood Prince? Never heard of him."

"Well, there's no reason that you should considering that I'm the only one that calls him that. I'm the one who even gave him that nickname."

"Who is he?"

"Sorry...trade secret. But..." he said with a sneaky smile. "He's closer than you think."

"Will you introduce me? Sounds like this guy loves dark spells as much as I do. Providing of course that he's not a maniac. I do love dark stuff but I don't use them to harm everyone in my sight like another family member I could mention."

"Oh...I think you'll be well...acknowledged some day. But until then, lips are sealed."

"You're so loving this aren't you? Keeping me in suspense."

"Yes. Yes I am."

After Regulus laughed a little, Tyler left him to find that everyone else in the room was now truly an elemental. "I guess it's done then. Just remember to keep your emotions in check or you'll blow our cover. You don't want to release your power out unwillingly or questions will follow. How about we call it a night and meet back here let's say four?"

"Sorry Tyler, quidditch practice." Brad said as Hawkster nodded in agreement.

"Six?"

"Okay," said everyone in the room one by one.

"Let's go, I don't know about all of you but I could use some sleep." he said as he headed for the room that had the portrait portal. His eyes already were calling out for him to reach his bed and drown in his pillow.

"Wait," Brad said stepping in Tyler's way. "We forgot one important thing that can't wait."

"What?" Tyler said impatiently.

"Well...I was thinking about what Regulus had said. About all of us being a group. We all have become a group in more ways than one now. And...well...every group needs a leader."

"A leader?" Tyler said rubbing his eyes. "And who exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well...you Tyler."

"What? Me?" Tyler turned to face the group and was expecting to find them muttering or ready to jump in with complaints but he was surprised with what he did find. They all were looking at him and seemed to agree. "C'mon guys, seriously, why me?"

"Well, why not you Tyler?" Jacke said.

"Well...I'm not really cut out for being a leader."

Reggie stepped up. "Tyler, that's not true. In fact, you've been our leader since day one."

"What?"

"Think about it," he said as he paced in front of the group. "Tyler, who was it that the entire time in Parallel World, kept us all focused and alert? It was you."

"Yeah," Jennifer said also stepping up. "Also, weren't you the one that led us in those battles in the Parallel World too."

"You also made a point to look after each of us, even me and I was new because I stumbled on to you guys." Bruce said.

"And...you helped us in more ways than one," Lutz added quietly.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I wasn't trying to be a leader."

"That's not the point Tyler," Regulus said. "You still were. Who was it that looked out for each of us that whole time...you. Who was it that handled our situation with the people in Barrier Town...you. Who was it that always was the first in line whenever we went somewhere together like the chamber...you. And you...weren't you the one to bring us all together in the first place last year?"

"Well, I guess so...but...I'm"

"Tyler, you've also been the leader of the Seekers too," said Jacke. "Weren't you the one to always make sure we got through everything in one piece like in the fight with Arnold or when we went into the Creation Temple last year. We've always followed you before and it makes sense that we do that now, especially for this."

"Tyler, they're all right," Brad said moving towards the group so that now Tyler was looking at everyone. You did make the four us a group. And then, last year, you made us all a group. Tyler, everyone here trusts you." Everyone nodded together and not just the seekers. Regulus, Matt, Morgan, Lutz, Bruce, Sam, Max, Jennifer, Laura, Hawkster. "You made us. And if we are going to face the foxlores and win, we'll need you there to lead us to victory."

Jacke nodded at Brad's finishing words. "With you there, those foxlores don't have a chance in hell of beating us."

Tyler was left speechless. They really wanted him to lead. Tyler did mean what he said. He never did really mean to take charge in all those situations but it did seem like the thing to do in the time. He really didn't want it but he didn't think that they were going to let him say no.

"Okay...I'll do it. You have yourself a leader."

('_sss_)

End of Chapter 26

I'm deeply sorry for the very long wait. The new year was up in demands for myself and I've never found myself so overwhelmed in work. Luckily, it's starting to calm down and I'm having free time for this again. I also wanted to make it up to all of you with this very long chapter.

They all have become elementals now...save Regulus. Don't worry...they'll be more done the road for all of them. You could tell that even if the new elementals in the group do learn how to handle their powers, they all will still have a heck of a fight in their hands. The captain is really ticked that they've had losses and you could bet his retalation will hit and hit hard.

With Tyler being a leader, I found that it is very much like poetic justice. Both he and his cousin Voldemort now have more similiarities. They both have a group of friends during their time of school that were the beginning of something big. They're both infatuated with the dark arts and already have a deep hatred for another group be it muggles or the foxlores. Though, we know the similarities are small compared to their differences like their motives. Voldemort had this in his preparation in rising to power while Tyler has this in preparation from saving the world from a horrible fate.Voldemort's "friends" as Dumbledore puts it with Harry only go with him out of fear and lust for power. He doesn't give a damn if one goes because he knows he can get more. Tyler's friends go with him out of trust and friendship. He, however, cares about each one and will feel personally responsible should anything happen.

My next chapter is now in progress. The foxlore captain will be revealed as well with new foxlore and some surprising changes in Parallel World. We'll also see how Tyler adjusts to being the new leader for our new band of favorite witches and wizards.

Review

High Serpent King


	27. Fear, Doubt and a Calm

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts/Parallel World

(_'sss_)

Chapter 27: Fear, Doubt and A Calm

Tyler just lay awake in his bed that night, contemplating everything that his friends had said. Would he really make such a good leader as they said he would? Was he a leader all this time and didn't know it? Looking back...he would have to say so.

'_I do try and make sure things always run smoothly. Whenever things get too bad, I did always take charge until we were out of it. I just never noticed before_.'

It wasn't just the fact that his fellow seekers thought that he should lead them all that had Tyler so surprised but it was also the fact that everyone else, even the ones that weren't in his house, thought that he should be the leader.

'_This is incredible. I've never had so many people trust me before...well...I never had any people trust me before. I was always alone before Hogwarts and now...I have all of these friends. If I heard that I would become like this a few years ago then I would've laughed_.' Tyler let a smile creep on his face at that thought.

The thing was that Tyler wasn't being the leader for a little school gang. He was asked to be the leader of a small resistance in a war with creatures beyond their most horrible imaginations. Becoming the leader would mean that if anything should happen, he would be responsible for it and it would destroy him from the inside out. These weren't flunkies that were with him, these were his friends and their friends. How could _he be expected _to have that feeling follow him everywhere? How could _they_ manage to have the feeling that they would have to listen to him even if it looked like they may never pull through? Would they still look at him as their leader? Or would they look at him like following him was the biggest mistake that they ever could make?

Tyler turned to lean on his left side and thought back to all the times that were mentioned by his friends tonight as examples of his leadership.

He thought back to the day when the Seekers went to get the Potion of Fecundity last year. He had taken charge when they needed to go across the maze and how he had told them to stand back when they ran into those animal headed man creatures and the gooey zombie.

Then there was the stuff that Regulus said to him. He was the one to look after each of them and direct them while they were in Parallel World. Whenever there needed order, he did give it like when he zapped Sam when the first arrived or when he as well as his fellow seekers told their friends to get down in cover during Treefox's attack. And like Regulus said, he was the one to bring them together in the first place. He had everyone come together under the assumption that they were going to keep his parselmouth nature a secret but it looks like he did set in motion the beginning of their little group of interhouse friends. He suddenly remembered that family prophecy surrounding his wand and about how the wielder would "be the new hope" for the parselmouth race and his family name. At the beginning, he turned it away and let himself try to forget it but now, maybe he had been starting to fulfill it all along starting with his friends.

He started out as a lonely boy at eleven who just wanted to learn magic but still be safe and free even if it meant staying alone. Then here he was now, as a leader, him helping out his friends in their own personal battles. He remembered last winter holiday when Lutz was alone and down in the Slytherin common room. He had been distressed about his older brother joining the ranks of his cousin's Death Eaters and how it would change everything. He may not have really put his problems to rest but he did make him feel better.

Then there was Lutz's best friend Bruce, who was a newbie at the time, feeling lost and left out considering that he stumbled on their party. He remembered when they had talked during their first few days in Parallel World.

_**Flashback**_

Tyler was walking down a corridor in the Barrier Town center temple after a training session and he spotted Bruce sitting and looking out beyond a glassless stone window. This was the only moment that Tyler could have some alone time with Bruce and he had been meaning to have some ever since he stumbled onto his secret so what better opportunity then this. He didn't have any expression on his face that Tyler could really read into and so he went over to him.

"You alright there Baker?"

He seemed a bit startled to have someone stumble on him because he flinched so hard that it looked like he might've fallen clean through the window. "Oh, hi Tyler."

"Sorry if I startled you there...are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm okay."

Tyler looked at Bruce with a temptation to raise his eyebrows but he resisted that. "Really?"

"Listen...it's really nothing." Bruce went to look back out the window and Tyler surprised him by just standing there and staring with him.

"Pretty strange place huh?"

"Yeah, it is. I've been surrounded by magic my whole life and yet I've never imagined that such a place could exist."

"Oh, believe me, you'd be surprised. The stuff that I've seen both here and back in our own world."

"But you've dealt with it. This is all brand new for me."

Tyler looked at Tyler a little shocked. Bruce didn't seem like the type of boy to let out a childish outburst like that but he didn't know him too well and he was twelve years old. But he was a bit taller than Lutz was so maybe he foolishly thought he might be less twitchy.

"I'm sorry...you must be really scared about all of this. I'm going to tell you something, something that I haven't shared with the others...I'm really scared too."

He looked up at him in surprise."You are?"

"Yes...this is all brand new for us too you know. We've never been in a world like this one...but I know that we can manage. And I know, we'll find a way to get back. We have the Key and it won't be long until we know how it works, hey, after all, we always find a way, you know."

Bruce let out a chuckle and went to look back out the window at the red colored sky. "You were pretty cool out there. Even your gryffindor, hufflepuff and ravenclaw friends were great too."

"Yeah, I think so too." Tyler thought Bruce seemed a bit better than before. "Bruce...I've actually wanted to talk to you for the longest time."

"About...your secret?"

"...Yeah...that."

"It's still hard for me to believe. I mean...you...all this time...everyone in Slytherin house back at Hogwarts always called you the disgrace to Slytherin's name of how you are matey with the other Seekers especially with one of them being muggleborn and yet your name is Slytherin."

"Seems rather ironic doesn't it?"

"You have no idea. Lutz also told me...that well..."

"Lord Voldemort is my cousin?" After Bruce flinched at the name he gave a curt nod which Tyler took as a cue to collect himself. "Can I trust you to keep that quiet? You have no idea how many people will be after my head if it ever gets out...well, more than usual anyway."

"Well...under normal circumstances...no, you see, I don't have a good tendency to keep big things for secret long. But you won't have to worry," he quickly added when Tyler raised his eyebrow and gave him a fleeting look. "You and your friends saved everyone's lives including mine from that fox on two legs and I owe you big time for that. I'll take extra care."

"Well...at least you were honest with me. In that case, perhaps I can trust you after all."

_**Flashback End**_

Yes, he did help Bruce in his own way and not only was he just Lutz's friend anymore but now he was one of his too.

He looked at Max, Sam and Hawkster to see how they've changed. Making them fight together against Basil gave them a good first step in tolerating each other and now that they've all gone through such a big thing together, their relationship had improved. They could even conspire together like they did when they followed the Seekers into the forest the way they did earlier. Though...they aren't friends, they at least don't seek fights with each other anymore so that is a drastic improvement now. In a sense...he was responsible for that too.

Maybe his friends were all right about this. Maybe he was a leader and had been theirs all this time. They did seem to all look up to him. But then again...like his cousin...the same could be said for his Death Eater followers. That made Tyler shiver in disgust in how he and his cousin were getting more alike and in common. These pros and cons of leadership urked Tyler even when the need of sleep overtook him for the entire night into the morning.

(_'sss_)

It was Monday and the whole group was scattered around based on their schedules. While the majority of them were in class, those who had a free block on their timetable were in Avalon working on conjuring their element in front of them. Right now, Reggie, who was the only seeker that didn't have a class in progress so he was tutoring Sam, Max and Laura who were trying to bring out their element as a form of energy in front of them. The same way that the Seekers had started out in their first year. The three of them were trying but mostly all they could do was make a flickering glow in front of them at best.

"All it takes is focus. That's the real key," Reggie said as he overlooked everyone. "And I think you guys could trust me whenever I use key analogies if you get my meaning."

"Yeah...we get it," Max said before he turned his attention to his open palm which he made a face of forceful concentration.

Reggie went over to Max and put his hand down which made him start protesting. "You have to relax and that doesn't go for just him," he said as he went to Sam and Laura and snapped his fingers at their faces to pull them out of the same hard concentration they were doing. "Ease up a little. Your faces look like they're about to be pulled right off."

"Easy for you to say. You already have control. This is new for us remember?" said Sam.

"I'm with him Reggie," said Laura. "I don't know how you guys could control these powers like it was nothing at all."

"That's simple. We do it the same way we get new spells thrown at us. We..._practice_," Reggie answered.

Max rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that insight smart guy. Don't you have a special secret about this?"

"It's common sense really..." Max looked at him, impatiently waiting for the answer when Reggie decided to not hold it off anymore. "Just give it time. What? Did all of you really expect to become fantastic in that split second you drank the potion?"

"Okay...no I didn't but it's just that you, Jacke, Brad and Tyler are all just so...amazing and in control. I guess the thought that being like you made me want to have this faster."

"Yeah and I'm with Longhorn on this one," said Sam. "You accomplished this at the age of eleven and I guess that makes it more frustrating."

"Frustrating?" Reggie repeated airlessly. "You sound just like Tyler did. He was the one that got this down the last out of all of us."

"He was?" Laura said no smaller than surprised. "He seems the strongest out of all of you. No offense Reggie," she added quickly.

"Don't worry. Besides, it's Tyler. Sam, you slytherins among the four of our houses know how you are with power."

"Yeah...it's pretty addicting, not to mention exciting."

"Well, Tyler likes practicing and dueling with it. He and Jacke both. They're always sparing when they have the chance. The two of them loved the practicing more than Brad and I did. They just love to fight. Something the two of you seem to also act on," he said waving his finger between Max and Sam. "Must be a gryffindor and slytherin thing."

Sam and Max looked at each other before rolling their eyes and turning away rather rudely from each other while Laura looked at Reggie with shock. "Why were you always practicing? Did you expect this threat the entire time?"

"What? Oh no, sorry, you must have misunderstood. We were training like that to get ourselves fit for the Cosmos Tournament. You know, the one with elementals that I told you about?"

"Oh sorry."

"It's okay Laura. It was good to have that reminder actually. Ever since we learned of the foxlores, we've completely forgot about that tournament. Looks like we'll have to put it on hold until we get things settled with those twisted furry gits first."

"I still think we're over our heads," said Sam as he went to sit on the grass to have a break. "Taking on these things when they make You Know Who look like a small time crook."

"Well, we have no other choice. We're the only ones who know about them and they're setting their sights on us anyway," Reggie said as he himself settled down for a little rest. "Believe me, I tried to think of any other solutions than this one and there's no other way. Also, Tyler is dead set on fighting the foxlores for what happened to his people and I for one aren't going to let him get killed alone."

"Yep...that Tyler is one bloody hell of a guy," Max said as he focused on his hand obviously trying again to conjure some fire. "He's really nice...for a slytherin."

"What's that?" Sam said turning his head in the speed of a blur.

"Don't start now guys please," Laura said with a bit of girlish plea which obviously did the trick as Sam and Max both breathed out harshly and didn't pursue the argument.

"Thanks Laura," Reggie said later on as they were leaving Avalon. "For stopping them there."

"It's okay. I think they were just really frustrated about not being able to get this elemental thing down."

"They have to wait. It'll come to them soon, just like it did for me and my friends. You too, I know you'll be a great wind elemental too."

"Not as good as you." Laura said turning a little red at her cheeks.

"Right about that. We ravenclaws always say the smart things."

Laura let out a laugh as Reggie chuckled a little himself. "You've been hanging around the other seekers a bit too long Reggie. You're not that good...you have bad aim."

"Hey," he shot back but still smiled all the same.

(_'sss_)

Training for their elemental powers were completely stressing everyone in the small group. Even Regulus, who was the only one without any elemental power was being

The following few weeks were taking their toll on the newly formed group of Hogwarts students but none so more than their honorary leader. Tyler was finding most hard to keep himself from just banging himself on the head to a wall every second even if it was tempting. Jacke, Reggie and Brad patted his shoulder sympathecally when he vented this, not out of concern but out of understanding as they felt compelled to do the same. The stress in trying to help their friends with these powers were very stressful and exhausting and made them appreciate stability from the stress that their teachers must have in their classes with all of them learning new stuff.

Matt's progress with his lightning powers were a steady progress but it wasn't good enough to weigh on his patience. He became easily frustrated with the amount of time it took for him to be able to conjure a bit of thunder looking energy. It always was around three minutes for him successfully conjure a large bundle of power like Tyler always had in seconds. Morgan and Sam, as the other new thunder elementals in the group were having more better progress than Matt because they were a lot more calm and patient and they even managed to have enough control to be able to shape their energy to their own attack (Sam with three strands of lightning rotating in sync like a beam and Morgan, a swirling disc of lightning). Tyler was giving as much advice and tips as he thought he give them and it worked a little bit in their favor but the three of them were obviously going to take more time.

In the fire department, (pun intended), there was great relief to see that they were all naturals at conjuring the energy as it took a whole bit of less time than Jacke had at being able to conjure on his own. Max and Jennifer were really smoking, (again intended) and sadly it was literally. Whenever they made fire looking energy, they would smoke a little and it seemed that they always felt like they were on fire themselves and lost their concentration after that. Jacke tried to get them to take the focus out of the smoke but it was just too chilling an effect that it had on them so they were getting no further than that.

Hawkster and Laura, as the sole water and wind elementals seemed to be getting on okay. They were the only two that weren't generating stress for the seekers as they seemed to have pure talent with their new abilities. Hawkster had already moved trying to control some of the water at the Avalon pond as he quickly mastered conjuring a water energy attack almost as fast as Brad. So far though he could only make little splashes out of nowhere at best but it looked like he would progress in no time. Laura was still on conjuring an energy wind attack as hers took a while to create but when it was done, the seekers agreed that it looked a dust's length to absolute perfection.

The ones that they felt they were really powerless to really help were Lutz and Bruce. Since they had chosen two element types that they never even really seen before, the Seekers really didn't know how to help them. Reggie supposed that seeing as how their four elements weren't really that different to use in the starting stages, the powers of ice and earth wouldn't be either but that wasn't the case. Lutz would conjure a small shard of ice as the form of an energy attack and the air around both him and it would get slightly colder. He could even manipulate the ice cubes that the seekers provided from the house tables that was served with water as he made them suddenly crack and zoom around but he lacked real power behind them as they would be like small taps whenever one collided with anything or anyone. Bruce started focusing on trying to move stray rocks from their places on the ground without touching them and had even made two pebbles buzz around all of their heads like flies but couldn't really control anything bigger than that. His conjuring was good but it, as in the case of Lutz but not as strong, lacked the desired power.

With all of this not to mention the basic workload of school, their classmates attitudes toward them and the outside news and worries of the Death Eaters and Voldemort, it was still a miraculous that winter had set in with familiar December snow. Reggie counted the days down himself and saw that they had been back in their world for 35 days.

"Reggie, are you sure that it's been just that long. It feels like three times that much time," Jacke commented as he rubbed his fingers over his temples in stress.

The two of them were in their Charms class trying out the Banishing Charm, the one Regulus had used on Treefox's flowers back in Parallel World, and as usual Jacke was getting the real hang of the charm like he did with all new charms. They were all trying to banish chair cushions and while Jacke managed to get his to go to the opposite side of the room earning Gryffindor ten points from Flitwick, Reggie was picking it up too but he still couldn't get his cushion to go as far as Jacke's. Everywhere, cushions were zipping across the air and once or twice, Jacke and Reggie had to duck and avoid a stray cushion.

"I'm sure," Reggie said as he summoned his cushion back to himself to try the charm again.

"I wonder how Sargeant Nelson and the others are doing back in Barrier Town?" he said as he crossed his arms to watch Jennifer try the charm herself not to far away.

"I'm sure they fine. They've been dealing with all this more than we have and I know they'll be fine. Besides, maybe now, they're even more better off than before. Especially with the number of foxlores attacking them down by three."

"Yeah, but there's still Treefox...and that "leader" of theirs. You think that might be the Lord Fox that Orichai told us about?"

"Could be," Reggie said as he banished his cushion to land just behind where Jacke left his. "The question is...will we be able to defeat them?"

"I...I don't know," Jacke said with a low voice. "I really don't know. These foxes are a lot more terrible than Voldemort and if he could cause all this trouble...then I can't even imagine what Lord Fox would do or better yet, I don't want to."

"Me neither," Reggie said as they went to go and get their cushions to try the spell again. "But, we're the only ones that know about this and could even do something about it even if they weren't already gunning for us already."

"Gunning?"

"It means that they have their sights on us. Muggle term."

"Oh. Right. They are...gunning for us or specifically for Tyler."

"Yeah. I'm just very curious to know how his blood could possibly make the foxlores stronger when they drink it. That really perplexes me. Tyler doesn't seem too different from anybody, speaking to snakes aside. I mean, we've all seen him bleed before and his blood doesn't look anything out of the ordinary. Do you think he's been hiding something about himself that might tell us why?"

Jacke gave him an incredible look. "Tyler? No way. After everything that's happened between us, I don't think he would keep something like that to himself. C'mon Reggie, we know Tyler better than that."

"Yeah, sorry...maybe the real question is if **Tyler's** the one being kept in the dark about himself."

"What? But from whom, his parents? Grandparents? Whatever they told him about himself we already know from his family history down to that family prophecy about himself and his wand. Maybe that was telling him all about this war coming up with these things."

"His wand?" Reggie said with shocked revelation.

"Huh?" Jacke said but Reggie didn't appear to hear him as he was mumbling to himself and seemed to be drawing some sort of revelation.

When class was over, Reggie tucked on Jacke's robes at his shoulder. "We need to see Tyler. There's something that he needs to be realized. And..."

"What?" Jacke said slowly as he caught the worried tone of Reggie's voice.

"I know that he's not going to be very happy about it. I just hope that he's not too upset already.

(_'sss_)

_Meanwhile..._

Tyler was at the moment with Morgan and Matt and the rest of the fourth year slytherins in the DADA classroom waiting for Professor Potter. For some reason, all the desks were moved to the side leaving a good wide open space. Tyler guessed that they were doing something very practical today and even though he really didn't like Potter, he was growing with anticipation on what he would be doing today in his class.

Potter came in and a levitated drawing board was following him. It set itself down behind him and he put his hands behind his back and faced the class. "Alright everyone, today, we're going to work on a different aspect of defense. In life, we experience many things that stay with us throughout our lives. Some of those experiences bring us positive energy and happiness every time we dwell on them. But...there are those that...make us feel powerless and small."

Tyler looked up at Potter when he had said that part. Tyler caught the low tone of that sentence and he knew he was referring to what had happened back in September when he lost both of his parents.

"When we have those experiences, they could sometimes haunt us and manifest themselves as our biggest fear." After Potter said 'fear', the board made a jump as if an animal was stuck inside and just banged against the lid. "This is what we will be dealing with today for we will all be fighting a boggart that I found yesterday in this drawing board."

At the word 'boggart', not only did the drawing board shake...but so did everyone in the room including Tyler. He heard about boggarts and their power to 'make your fears real' though he didn't know what that meant.

"Now, the first thing you must do is take the time to think about what is it that you are most afraid of. Take a moment and do that."

Tyler didn't really need to think about what he was afraid of. He already knew as he was always dealing with it everyday of his life. The Fear of Being Persecuted Because of His Shady Sounding Language. Just how was he supposed to counter that? He leaned over to Matt and asked what he was afraid of.

"I don't know," he answered in a whisper. "I think I'm afraid of water."

"Water?" Tyler said with a side smirk. "I'll watch where I put my cup at dinner then."

"Not like that," he said with a scowl. "I'm afraid of drowning. I never did learn how to swim. Every time I tried to learn, I kept going under so I just avoid it."

"That's why you never go to the cliffs to look at the ocean back on the island," said Tyler. Everytime he took his friends into Avalon, Matt always stayed inland and this explained why.

"What about you Morg?" Matt said turning to Morgan. "What scares you?"

"I'll be the thing that really scares you if you call me Morg again." she said with Tyler making a snort and Matt rolling his eyes. "I'm not scared of anything."

"Yeah right," Tyler said flashing her a smirk he knew would annoy her.

But before she could throw a retort, Professor Potter let out a cough for the class to have his attention again. "Now. I hope all of you at least have some thought about your fear. I want you to now think of how to make it comical and less frightening. Boggarts use fear as their greatest defensive weapon, the emotion of laughter is the best counter for that weapon. Also, the spell that must be used to make that transformation is essential. It is _Riddikulus_. I say it again, _RID - DIK- KU - LUS_. Is that understood?"

"Yes," chanted the slytherins. Tyler however didn't say anything as he didn't think that he could do anything to make his fear anyway comical. He thought that his best bet was to make some excuse and just not bother. This might be his favorite subject but he wasn't that devoted.

"Alright then...let's see...how about...Mr. Moore, how about you try first?"

Zack Moore stepped to the front of the class with an expression that told everyone that he wasn't the least bit interested in this lesson. "Do I have to?"

"No, unless you want me to give you a detention. Five points from Slytherin. Now, wand at the ready."

Moore grinded his teeth but readied his wand while Potter went to stand behind the drawing board and lifted the lid. All of a sudden a pale and sullen looking man stood before them and was licking his lips that had red droplets leaking out. It was a vampire! Moore shouted out the spell and all of a sudden, the vampire's fangs fell to the floor and he was covering his mouth like he every tooth of his were shattered. The class laughed as the vampire danced around with his hands over his mouth.

"Excellent," Potter said with a nod. "Stellers, how about you next."

Morgan went to stand closer to the boggart as it changed it's shape and suddenly was changed into a gravestone. Morgan took a step back and was just shaking her wand at it and seemed to be trying to get the incantation to come out of her. Tyler tried to see what was on the stone but all he could make out was the name TROY STELLERS in big bold letters. Morgan let out a huff and suddenly waved her wand with the incantation and suddenly the gravestone turned to gravel.

"Nice manuever there Stellers. Alright then...Carroway, let's have you try now," Potter said as he went to stand at the side of the line where all the Slytherins were.

"Not scared of anything huh?" Matt whispered to Tyler who rolled his eyes along with him as Morgan came over to them.

Matt moved past Morgan and then the gravel pile was replaced with what looked like a rushing tidal wave towering over the class. Some of them screamed and made way for the far off wall and Tyler even saw that Nott and Moore cast Bubble Head Charms over their heads. Matt stood there and then went and changed the wave into a shower of bubbles.

Potter let out a small chuckle at that. "Very creative there Carroway. I must say that I'm actually impressed as well as amused. Okay, let's see now..."

After many more tries and transformations, every single person in the class faced the boggart and succeeded in turning the situation into a comical one until Tyler was the only one left.

"Ah, Mr.Solemn," Potter said with some sarcasm which Tyler was unaffected by. "You're the last one I believe. Let's see you try now."

"Yes Professor," Tyler said making sure that the last word was as sarcastic as Potter had been with him on his name.

Tyler didn't see any way out as everyone had their eyes over on him so he slowly made his way up front. He was going to have a heck of a time explaining why it was Ministry officials appearing in front of him as his boggart but when he made it, the boggart didn't change into that but rather into something that he couldn't explain. Suddenly, where the boggart had been was a small fox, possibly a baby, and it drew ahhs and incredible looks from everyone in the class. Tyler looked at the fox with a good tendency to laugh because he knew he wasn't scared of cute foxes. He readied his wand and was about to make the counterspell with a smile on his face until the made eye contact with the thing.

The fox, to him, seemed like it had tried to catch his eye and when it did, he could've sworn that it made an animalistic toothy grin. When Tyler stared into the dark pearl eyes, he immediately got cold on the inside and his stomach dropped. He saw Timefox laughing over him and drinking his blood with joy. He saw the foxlore thunder twins vaporizing the soldiers who had come to him in his aide. The next things he saw weren't memories he remembered having but seemed like someone elses that had been planted before his eyes. He saw demons and other nasty creatures coming from dark and swirling voids and attacking and devouring frightened and unsuspecting people everywhere. He saw figures with bushy fox tails at a giant foutain that was beautiful but instead of water, the thing it was spraying was red. He saw squads of human warriors getting battered and outfought by faceless demons in armor. He saw what looked like a few olden time slytherins along with whom he immediately recognized as Jacob Nickson, running for their lives in a forest from some pursuing force with evident fear and terror on their faces. He then saw what he knew was Serpent Soul Village in a blaze and there was fire everywhere and bodies of villagers about. He could see who he recognized as Bartholomew Trihorn, the guard the Seekers had met at the village, defending a small child and telling him to run while four figures came and swung their swords hacking him to bits along with his snake...Oaron if Tyler remembered correctly. Tyler then saw the boy crying to himself as Tyler saw the village crumbling to the ground as banners were being waved in victory in the distance. Tyler caught a glimpse of the symbol on the banner and his eyes glazed over as he saw a large familiar "M" symbol. Tyler then was surrounded by ocean waves crushing the landscape around him and looked up to see what he knew was a dementor swooping down and let out a scream.

Tyler then found himself on the floor with the sounds of laughter and snickering around him as he saw that he was back in the classroom. He was sweating and his heart was racing with his insides still feeling a cold as ice. The boggart was no longer there as a baby fox but as a dead red haired woman that Tyler thought looked vaguely familiar. He heard a "_Riddikulus_" and soon the boggart faded away. Tyler was still panting as Potter made his way over to him.

"Well...," he said apparently either confused or amused, Tyler couldn't tell. "That was...interesting Solemn. Good try."

Tyler stood up and dusted himself as he saw that everyone, minus Matt and Morgan in giggle fits about what had happened. They were looking at him with careful and semi understanding looks. Tyler wiped away the sweat that had formed on his face and was doing his best to tone out all of the snickering and taunts that he could hear.

"He can't handle little baby foxes?" he heard a girl say.

"What a witless flobberworm," he heard another girl say.

"What would happen if a bigger animal comes his way? Maybe one a year older than that baby," another said not bothering to try and cover his amusement.

"Alright," Potter shouted out. "That's enough." Then the bell rang to end the class. "Off all of you. Bring me fifteen inches on describing how to deal with boggarts by the next class."

Tyler picked up his bag and immediately went out the door faster than anyone. Tyler heard both Morgan and Matt running after him but didn't slow his pace. When they finally caught up, they didn't seem to waste time.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Matt said as set himself to walk at the same pace Tyler was at.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Morgan looked over at him. "Tyler, it's okay. We know what that fox is supposed to represent."

"Yeah...and it just had to be represented by such a cute and adorable little baby fox, didn't it?" he said not holding any anger back.

"Well excuse me," she said shouting back. "I'm not the one that turned into it am I!"

Tyler let out a large bit of breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. "I'm sorry. I'm not in a very happy mood okay."

"Tyler, just what did happen?" Matt said as they reached the staircase corridor where the portal to Avalon was hidden at. "You seemed like you were unimpressed as the rest of us when that little thing appeared. It looked like you were just going to make it disappear without a problem and then you just...collapsed."

Tyler opened the wall by the torch switch after making sure that no one was around and then shut it behind them when they were all in. "That's how it looked?" Tyler asked. They nodded and followed him into the portrait portal after he said his password. "I was expecting maybe an enraged auror or the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with dementors at their sides, not a stupid huggable scarf. I caught eye contact and then I saw...things. I really don't want to get into that right now."

"Are you alright?" Morgan said trying to catch his eye as he was looking at the carpeted floor of the mansion's room where they ended up in.

"Yeah...I just...I just need to be away everyone at school for a bit. No doubt that everyone in Slytherin House knows about this now. I also bet that our arrogant and messy headed fool of a teacher, who happens to hate my guts as much as I his, is telling about my little embarrassing inability to fend off a cute and adorable baby fox." Tyler said cracking his knuckles in loosely suppressed anger.

"Yeah...that's definitely not going to help you with your already shady reputation with everyone," said Matt.

Tyler gave him a good glare while Morgan shoved him at the shoulder. "Nice time not to help him out you idiot."

"Just being honest here," he said as he held up his hands in defense.

Tyler ran his hands furiously through his hair. "Oh, how could my day possibly get any worse?"

Just then, Reggie came bursting through the portrait gate with his friend Laura at his side and they looked like they had ran through the whole castle before they had come in.

"Oh good, you're here Tyler."

Tyler gave him a puzzled look. "Yeah, I am. What is it Reggie? You look...strange."

"I'm okay. Look Tyler, I just thought of something. Remember when you told us about that prophecy surrounding that wand of yours?"

"Well...yeah." Where was Reggie going with this?

"It came to me that something was off about it."

"Alright, could you get to the point already!" Tyler shouted. He was a little sorry that he did that to Reggie but he was still a little angry about what had happened earlier.

However, Reggie didn't show any signs that he was bothered by it at all as his news was already on his mind. "Well...Tyler, the prophecy said that your wand was that of the traitor and it would have a new wielder and he would be the new hope for the parselmouths. How could that be possible if your ancestor didn't betray anybody?"

Tyler sucked in his breath at that. "What?"

"Think about it Tyler. Salazar Slytherin was innocent of doing anything that betrayed the parselmouths or anybody. We found out that it was the foxlores that were responsible for all of that. So how could your wand possibly have that prophecy surrounding it?"

"I...I..." Tyler pulled out his wand and looked at it in shock. Reggie made a good point. "But...that would mean that...it's...the prophecy was...fake."

(_'sss_)

Tyler was laying in the couch of the common room and was eyeing his wand with uncertainty. Reggie was right. The family prophecy, the one that generations of people in his family had been waiting to come true, was fake. He remembered how happy his parents and his grandparents were when it showed that he would be wielding the wand. He remembered their faces as it glowed in his hands when he touched it and now he knew that it was at nothing. This meant that there really was no one to bring the parselmouths out of this time of hatred and turmoil towards them. Sure...Tyler may not have wanted the responsibility but he was set on doing it if he had to and he did want future generations to be able to be free to live out as parselmouths should. He remembered the fear that he had to go through in his early days at school of how it might be if people discovered his secret. He was lucky that he was exposed to friends, people who actually looked and listened to him speaking parseltongue without the fear on their faces like he would turn around and strike at them but the fear was still with him for the rest of the wizarding world today.

Right now, Regulus was sitting beside him as they were alone in the entire common room. It was a little past midnight and everyone had already gone over to bed.

"Cheer up Tyler. It's okay. You just have a very bad day as well as had this dwelled on you. It would've come to you sooner or later."

"Yeah, just my own luck that it had to be today on top of everything else that happened. Do you know how far news about this afternoon spread?"

Regulus gave him a sheepish look and started rubbing his eyes to draw out time but when he couldn't anymore. "Well...all of the fourth year slytherins told their friends in the other years here and they told their friends so...everyone in the house knows."

"Perfect."

"That's not all," Regulus said clearing his throat. "I saw a few of them taunt your fellow seekers about this story and how they were friends with such a weak witted fool and everyone who was around heard it and they told anyone they could find."

"So basically...the whole castle knows."

"Sorry. But seriously, they don't know what happened to make that your fear. If they knew then they wouldn't be so smug about it. _We_, all understand," he said stretching the 'we' and Tyler knew he was refering to all of his friends that were with him in Parallel World.

"Yeah, I know. But the pain of this humiliation is nothing compared to what I learned today."

"Tyler...look...I know a bit about prophecies as I've looked into the study of them. C'mon, you know that after I leave Hogwarts, I want to go into the career of secrets down in the Department of Mysteries and be an Unspeakable. Take it from me, sometimes prophecies aren't as direct as you want them to be."

"You mean they come true but not as planned as you want them to be?" he asked hopefully.

"They work in mysterious ways. Some don't even come close to coming true at all."

"Really?" Tyler said looking at him with a defeated expression.

"Oh, no. Sorry Tyler, I didn't mean,"

"I know what you meant," he said cutting in. "You don't have to apologize. It's just that this was one prophecy that my family and I were hoping to come true."

Regulus, all of a sudden, just snatched his wand from his hand and brought Tyler's eyes to him. "Tyler, you can't go through life clinging onto a prophecy like this. It'll tear you up inside. Look at you now, you found out that it might come true and it looks like your whole life is over."

"Regulus...you...it..." Tyler didn't know what to say. All his life, it had been the prophecy and the time when the good name of the family would be restored and now that this happened, it seemed like his life was fading. Maybe Regulus was right about this. "I guess...you're right."

"No." He said with a very arrogant smirk.

"Okay, okay," Tyler said breaking into the first smile he made all day. "You're definitely right."

"Of course I am," he said as he handed Tyler back his wand. He then softened his face a bit. "It's you and the life you live that are what's in front of me, not your family prophecy. Tyler, I don't know if it's another person who'll wield your wand after you or if the prophecy is fake or if your wand may be the wrong one in the prophecy but I do know this: Tyler, you have been giving your people their good name back in a sense. You have all of these people here that know the truth about you and how you or your family wouldn't do anything to harm anyone...except your cousin of course."

"Of course," Tyler said nodding his head with him.

"The point is...that you may not be the one to convince the whole world but you made a good dent in the wall of doubt about you parselmouths with us. You may not be the one to bring the whole wall done but...you definitely weakened it. The only difference now is that...there was no prophecy saying you had to do that or you would do this or something or other. It was you who made all of your friends, not the prophecy. It was you who saved everybody in this whole castle from Timefox not the prophecy. You did that all on your own. Just like earning the spot as our leader for our little movement against the foxlores."

Tyler was feeling that he might cry but he willed himself not to. He didn't want to make a small kid of himself in front of Regulus. He put an arm on his shoulder and Tyler went and gave him a strong one armed hug. "Thanks mate."

"Anytime. C'mon Tyler, you're like a little brother to me. And if there's one thing a big brother has to do is that he gives his younger sibling good advice and wisdom."

"Don't give yourself too much credit there, you're not that good." Tyler said before Regulus took a cushion from the couch and beamed Tyler over the head with it. "Alright, sorry," he said after a minute of this. "I give up."

"Good. So...feeling better?"

"Loads...thanks alot."

"It was no problem. What's on the agenda now?"

"Well...Jacke, Reggie and I were planning on going around asking everyone if they wanted to head back to Parallel World this weekend. Now that everyone has at least been able to conjure their element into an attack, we were hoping that the Barrier Town Guard could help with training all of you and getting more insight on the foxlores. Also, with two days of no classes, we could really take our time considering what we learned of the time difference between the two worlds from Orichai."

"Really?" Regulus seemed a little two sided on the idea of heading back there.

"Yeah...do you want come along. I know that you don't have...you know. But we could see if there's any stock of the Elemental Potion in the town for you. Besides elemental abilities or not, with your spells, we could really use a great wizard like you."

"Are you trying to suck up to me so I would say yes?"

Tyler gave his a lopsided smirk. "Is it working?"

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Yes. How long do you guys plan for us to stay? Seeing as it's your key, it is your decision."

"I don't know, maybe about two weeks, a day's time here. We're hoping for training and information, that's all. We don't want to go pick another fight with those foxes until we're more stronger."

"If that's the case, then I see no harm in coming along after all."

(_'sss_)

It was that time, the one that Tyler spoke of. During the remainder of the week, Tyler tried to ignore all the looks and teasing he got from the whole boggart incident but after the first day alone, he thought he would snap with the constant teasing. Jacke, Reggie and Brad were with him constantly to make sure that he didn't face it alone though.

"Unbelievable, it's like they have nothing better to do than bring it up every five seconds," Brad said in aggravation after two slytherins made baby animal sounds and flinched back in fear when they caught sight of Tyler.

It wasn't fast enough when saturday arrived. Before everyone was set to leave, Bruce and Lutz were hoping for a quick bit of practice training. The only seeker available with time early saturday morning was Jacke. On Avalon, there was many sounds of frustration and annoyance. Jacke looked over at Lutz and Bruce as they were trying to hit him with their elemental attacks but they couldn't hurl them fast enough to make dodging difficult. Finally, after many misses, Lutz just dropped himself to the ground.

"Lutz, you alright?" Jacke said making his way over to him.

"No, nothing's alright. I just can't get the hang of these ice powers of mine."

"I know," Bruce said following his lead. "

"Well, it takes time. Believe me, I know how you feel. Did you think I got so good with my fire powers in a day? I remember that it took me one whole year."

"A whole year?" both Bruce and Lutz said with no shortage of shock.

"But...you're so good. It's like you're a natural at it," Lutz said childishly.

"Yeah, because I practiced. I remember that after my first year, I had to really keep myself in check during the summer so I didn't accidentally set myself off. You guys are already picking up your powers after a few weeks when it took me about a few months to get too. It'll come, trust me."

Lutz and Bruce looked like they didn't quite believe in Jacke's words but they had, at least, stopped frowning.

Just then, they caught sight of a bunch of incoming figures and saw that it was everyone else, all carrying the weapon belts and other bits of gear that they had taken from Parallel World. They were all in everyday robes and clothes for the journey they were going to take. Jacke, Lutz and Bruce had already been in those types of clothes during the last minute training.

"You carried all that stuff in the open?" Jacke said as they unloaded everything to the ground to pick up what was specifically theirs. He remembered that they had all left them hidden in the second floor bathroom near the chamber's entrance.

"No Jacke," Tyler said as he put his sword belt while Chaos settled on his shoulder. "Regulus took the liberty of shrinking everything and then expanding it back when we all went safely through the portal here while we went off to change. Did you really think we were going to be that foolish?"

"Okay, that was a stupid question," he said rubbing his hair in embarrassment.

Matt let out a snort. "That's putting it lightly."

"That's enough." Tyler said when Jacke was about to respond back. "Let's just get ready to go. Alright?" Everyone immediately quickened their pace to get themselves completely ready after that word and Tyler was finding that he might just like being the leader after all, it felt good. Not only were they bringing all the combat gear that they received in Parallel World but they were also bringing bags of their own stuff that they thought they would need. Most of them were just bringing extra clothes but there were a few other things for each his own. Tyler was bringing a few things for keeping Chaos comfortable for example. When everyone was completely finished, "Okay, let's go."

"You sure you got that thing down?" asked Hawkster.

"Yeah, pretty sure. When I open the gateway, I'll be thinking of Barrier Town and hopefully we'll be right at it's barrier perimeter instead of out in the open a mile away like before. We want to avoid fox trouble this visit. This is all about training this weekend or however a month I guess."

"Well, it should if my guess was right." said Reggie.

Tyler took the key that he had rapped up in parchment in order to keep light from hitting the crystal center to create a door and then lit his wand and pointed the key to make a door just beyond them. The light passed through the crystal and it magnified out of the other end to create a colorful void on the ground in front of them. "Well, let's go."

One by one, all of them jumped into the void until it was only Tyler and Chaos left. They looked at each other and then Tyler leaped into it and felt the same experience as last time. Everyone was shouting as they seemed to be falling forever until they saw a light up ahead and all of a sudden, felt ground beneath them. The feeling was so unexpected that Tyler fell on his backside as soon as his feet hit ground.

"Nice landing," Brad said as he went to help pick Tyler up.

Tyler took a look around and saw that they were in fact at the edge of Barrier Town's perimeter. The barrier was still standing as bright and tall as the very sky which seemed to be in a shade of orange today. Tyler took a look at the actual town and, for a brief second, he thought that it might be the wrong place. Apparently, he wasn't the only one to have this feeling too.

"Are you sure that Barrier Town?" Max said looking at it funny with a raised eyebrow as if his eyes were trying to be funny.

"It's a town surrounded by a barrier, isn't it?" Morgan said with funny sarcasm that everyone was laughing including Max.

"I guess they made some big renovations since the last time we were here," Sam said as they all stopped and turned their attention back to the town.

Where, before, the village had small huts and houses of straw, were now buildings of brick and stone. The whole town seemed a little more developed than it had been before. The only feature that really connected this new version with the previous version of the town was the Central Training Temple which remained the same as ever.

"I wonder what happened here?" Tyler said as Chaos slithered up to his shoulder and extended himself for a better look.

"Seems like Sargeant Nelson and the others seemed to have gotten a huge amount of time on their hands to really progress the town. It looks more modern than it did before," Reggie said as he took in as much of the individual houses as he could.

Tyler moved in front of everyone so that his nose was just a sneeze away from the barrier. "Let's go in and see what's happened." He stepped in through the barrier and everyone followed suit.

Once inside, the Seekers were reminded of the time when they were in the past and were passing in through the medieval town. The houses were the same style and the people were moving around in the same fashion like back then. They kept walking through for a bit when a familiar face caught their attention.

"Sargeant Nelson?" Tyler called out.

The sargeant also seemed to have changed a little. He was very clean shaven and all the stress and exhaustion that they all remembered him having seemed to have settled leaving him a bit more relaxed. Nelson looked for the source that called out his name and when his sights fell on all of them, he let out a surprised smile. "I don't believe it! You've returned."

"Yes," Tyler said as he shook the sargeant's hand. "Been Remodeling?" he said as he spun his finger to indicate the town.

"Oh yes, we've seemed to be experiencing a calm."

"A calm?" Tyler asked a little bewildered. "What's that?"

Reggie stepped up. "Tyler, a calm is a point in a disaster or war that where there has been a moment of peace even though the conflict isn't over yet."

"What? Really?" Tyler then turned to Nelson. "Does that mean the foxlores gave up? How long has this been going on?"

"Let me explain: it seemed to start not too long after you all left. It was about a year and a half ago."

Jacke dropped his bag not even a second later. "Over a year? But...we've only been home for over a month."

"I guess then that Reggie's theory is right about the time difference between the worlds then," said Brad as he went to hand Jacke his bag back.

"Well anyway," Sargeant Nelson said as he continued his story. "After the destruction of Thunderfox and Lightningfox, as well as your departure, we feared that a swift strike of retatiation would occur against us in the attempt to bring down our barrier but it never happened. When we patrolled beyond the barrier's border, we didn't encounter one demon attack. It was as if they had gone."

"You mean, just like that, they were gone?" Tyler said stroking his chin. Something was off here.

"Yes. Of course, we never venture too far but the distance we've always dared to patrol was always a danger but now it's seemed to have past. Without constant attacks, we've been able to gather more outside materials and devote more time to upgrading our living spaces in the town."

"Well, that explains the change." Tyler said as he took another look around.

"Yes, well, why have you all come back? After all this time, we didn't think you would be coming back."

"Well, we came here for more training. Besides my fellow seekers and I here," he said as he pointed to Jacke, Reggie, Brad and himself. "Our other friends have become elementals and we were hoping that you could help in the training they needed to have better control over their new power. This way, we'll _all _to stop the foxlores."

"Why, of course. Anything for the pursuit of our peace. I would be able to train them myself with our other new recruits to the town's guard first thing tomorrow."

"Hmm, that sure sound like fun," Matt mumbled before Regulus gave him a nudge.

"You will be taking me seriously during training I hope," Nelson said sharply making Matt back away and shrink.

Everyone left with Nelson as he was heading for the temple to show them to their rooms.

"I just hope we'll be strong enough to take out the other foxlores, especially that leader of theirs that the thunder twins talked about." Tyler rubbing his hair.

"Who is their leader anyway?" Jacke asked going a little faster to be with Nelson's level.

"The leader?" Nelson said showing the first sign of fear and worry that any of them could remember them having. "No one has seen him since what seems like forever. No one who has actually seen him is still alive in the town but we have heard stories. They say he is very frightening to gaze at and his combat skills are great. And his name is Captain Demonfox."

"Captain Demonfox," Tyler repeated with a low tone.

(_'sss_)

Off, quite some distance from the town, a flying demon was heading towards a gloomy castle and flew into a large hole and landed into the main throne room.

"Great masters, I have news." it said making a bow.

The 5 occupants in the room turned, each of them swishing their fox tails behind them. The leader looked over at him and demanded his report.

"Speak."

"I have just seen the human wizards from the other world arrive back to Barrier Town from my scouting mission. The Seekers and all of their other allies."

"Excellent. Dismissed."

The demon flew off while the foxlores all broke into grins.

"They've come back at last," the one named Treefox said as he snarled in delight.

The hooded foxlore next to him nodded in agreement. "Yes, so what do we do know captain?"

"Now we put my plan into action. With our cease in attacking the town, we've now gained the element of surprise on our side. The Guard have let themselves become less alert in light of our "disappearance". When we strike, they won't know what hit them. Also, now that Slytherin has returned with the key, it's now time for the second part of my plan to come into fruition. If all plays out well, not only will we finally bring down Barrier Town, but we will also gain possession of the Key." The other foxlores let out a cheering roar and the end of their master's speech and were already celebrating as if they won already. "Terrorfox," the master said looking towards the foxlore that was in the center of his sight.

"Yes master?"

"You along with Toxfox and Treefox will begin phase two of my plan. There will be no foul ups this time even if they've become stronger than before, they'll be no match for the three of you. We will wait until the time when the...Seekers, Sargeant Nelson and the town's troops leave the protection of the barrier. Ready all of the demons under your command, be prepared for that time. Leave no one alive when you strike. Except for young Slytherin. We wouldn't want to let our path to ultimate power become damaged, would we?"

"No of course not," Terrorfox said as he bowed with his hood still down. "Great Captain Demonfox, we will bring you him on a silver platter."

"With him, I'll be sure to gain the full honor I deserve from the general and our lord. I will not accept failure this time, is that clear?"

"Yes captain," the three directed foxlores said before they left the room.

The captain then turned to the final foxlore still in the room with him. "Skullfox, I want you to inform the general of these turn of events. Be sure to emphasize my brilliance. Understood?"

"Of course captain," the foxlore said kneeling at his feet. He then was enveloped in a brilliant light and zapped out of the hole that the flying demon had entered through like a speeding comet.

"The worlds will be ours to destroy. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

(_'sss_)

**End of Chapter 27**

I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately as my schedule has been very demanding. So first off, I want to apologize for the long wait.

So, Tyler was bummed out about the prophecy. There is a clue in what Regulus said. It's not very direct so don't automatically assume that after you go over it, you'll know what it is. With prophecies, like Regulus said, they're not always as direct as you may think. I will give all of you a spoiler and say that it is Tyler and it will be clear that it is about him along the lines in this installment but that's as far as I'll tell you all. As for Tyler's boggart, and what he saw, the idea came to me and it seemed very fitting for what I'll have him unearth about the chain of events that preceded the Seekers time at Hogwarts in the past.

Now, the name of their leader has been revealed but don't think that you'll know what will happens next. This thing isn't even close to being halfway over yet. Yeah, it'll be that kind of time. The next chapter will be having one of the biggest battles that our favorite group of wizards will have had yet. I wanted to put it off for the next chapter because it'll be so consuming that I thought there wouldn't be enough room in this chapter to start and I thought that it was big enough already.

High Serpent King


	28. A Sight to Behold

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four/ Parallel World

(_'sss_)

Chapter 28: A Sight to Behold

Tyler turned his eyes away and looked out toward a window. Their time in Parallel World was turning out to be much more tamed and less death defying their their previous visit. They had arrived at Barrier Town around a week ago and they were enjoying all the benefits that there was here. They could now train with the most perfection now that they had everything they needed at their fingertips to use in fighting the foxlores. Be it their weapons or their wands, they could go all out. Sadly, in Regulus' case, there was no stock of Elemental Potion anywhere to be found in the town. Sargeant Nelson explained that the ingredients for the potion were so hard to come by that it was only made by the Guard every seven years as that was how much time it was to have all of the ingredients ready by. However, Regulus wasn't mad at all, or at least, that's how everyone was interpreting it as Tyler thought he might be a little resentful but just didn't want to put anyone down.

While all their friends were being trained how to best concentrate and prepare themselves with their elemental powers, the Seekers were being moved into a new level of training that Brad thought resembled that of army bootcamp. They had to practice with swords and other various weapons and strike at specific places on dummy mannequinns repeatedly while having some of the Guard's officers yelling directions at them. Brad and Jacke always made clean strikes right through their dummies while Tyler and Reggie lacked the force and always had the blade struck around half way through and they had really bring down their hands to make the blade go all the way through.

When they weren't doing solo training like weapon slashes and swings, they were all paired off in much like Hogwarts during the dueling exercises in DADA but more intensely. Everyone picked up at it at a different pace and while the Seekers friends like Jennifer, Max, Hawkster, Sam, Matt and Laura were doing pretty good there were...

Tyler made ready to launch an energy ball with enough speed to knock back both Lutz and Bruce as they tried to conjure attacks to neutralize his but they weren't quick enough as they both were launched backwards and landed flat on their backs.

Right now, everyone was in a training room at the temple and they were being directed by Sargeant Nelson. Nelson had set up for Lutz and Bruce, as the smallest in the bunch, to try and work on speed but so far, to their dismay, a three legged turtle could outrun their progress.

"This is stupid," Bruce said picking himself up. "No matter how hard we try, we either can't conjure an attack fast enough to cancel the incoming one out or we can't move out of the way in time."

"You've only started trying this exercise for two days. You didn't really think that it would be that easy to get it did you?" Nelson said putting his hands on his hips to make an intimidating gesture.

"No sir," they said quivering under his stare.

He raised his head which made him seem to tower over them more. "Then stop wasting your energy fighting the training exercise and put more energy into training your fighting exercises."

"Yes sir," they both said immediately turning their heads to stop staring into his eyes. Bruce raised his hand a little but didn't make eye contact.

"What?" barked Nelson.

"Er...Sargeant, wouldn't it be easier to stop the attack if we just fire a good hex at it to neutralize it?"

"I don't think your elemental training would really improve if you use your wand now will it. Now back to work!"

Lutz and Bruce scurried away to the far end of the room and immediately went to try to race to see who could bring up an attack to be their defense the fastest.

Nelson pulled Tyler away from the others after they all resumed. "Tyler...if I may ask you something regarding your friends?"

"Yes, you could" he said carefully. Tyler didn't like how Nelson was going about to ask this.

"Is this the best that we have? You and your fellow seekers are very promising warriors but your friends lack...experience for lack of a better word."

"Well...let's just say that...warriors that are reliable in this situation are a little short. I'm sorry about that."

"Well," Nelson said looking towards them again. "I could sense potential in them and maybe in time they could be worthy warriors."

"So give them time," he said almost shouting causing Nelson to eye him. "...please?" he said quickly.

Nelson just huffed and left for the door. Tyler looked at the two of them just in time for Lutz to lose his footing and fall on his behind.

"What can you do?" he said more to himself then anyone else. Tyler went off to a bench and cleaned himself with a piece of cloth when both Jennifer and Morgan came to sit down with him, both of them looking very weary and sweaty.

"Hey Tyler." Morgan said driving herself on the bench.

"Rough workout?" Tyler said with a bit of a smiling smirk.

"What was your first guess?" she said with a bit of a playful glare. "I am so sore from landing on the floor so many times that I think I lost all feeling."

Tyler went and pinched her on the arm which made her slap him across the back of his head. "I guess you haven't lost all feeling."

"Thanks for checking anyway," she said which such an attitude that it was funny and it got Tyler and Jennifer laughing.

"How's your powers all coming?" he asked after he finished his round of laughs.

Jennifer let out a tired huff after she cleaned her face up. "Well, we are definitely progressing or at least that what Sargeant Nelson says. He kind of gives me the creeps."

"Believe me, you're not alone. He is a little..."

"In your face?" Jennifer supplied.

Tyler considered for a moment. "I guess I'll use that."

The three of them laughed a bit more after that and Tyler offered them a bottle full of water that Brad had conjured for him. "Here, some of all natural water courtesy of Brad Carter."

"I love that brand." Jennifer said taking it with a laugh.

"You know what," Morgan said suddenly. "I think I left my wand in the bag on my bed. I better go and get it."

"Okay." Tyler said. However, he didn't catch the hinting look from Morgan to Jennifer or the inaudible 'what are you doing?' from Jennifer to Morgan as she left. "Can't believe that Morgan forgot her wand. That's not like her. I guess the training is getting to her."

"Yeah...I guess it is," Jennifer said looking at her feet.

Tyler stood and went to flatten his sweaty hair. "So, it looks like you and Morgan are getting along great. I noticed you're hanging around more. Laura too."

"Yeah, well...we are the only girls in this group. We've made a little bit of an understanding between us. I found that I really like your friend Morgan. Laura too. If things were different, we really could be friends."

Tyler raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean by 'if things were different' exactly?"

"Oh, you know, err..."

Tyler let out a small laugh and collected himself while Jennifer looked at him in confusion. "Sorry. It's okay really, I know what you meant. You know, there's no reason why you can't be friends now...is there?"

"I guess not."

"Yeah there isn't. In fact, I think you're friends now already. You two and Laura."

Jennifer thought to herself on that statement and thought back to the event that earned Morgan that glare that Jennifer sent her.

_**Flashback**_

Morgan, Jennifer and Laura were unpacking their stuff in the room that they would be sharing in the temple while they stayed for the month in Parallel World. They were setting up their things in their respective bed spaces.

"It's funny," Morgan said out of nowhere.

"What?" asked Laura without even lifting her head. "Where we are or what we're dealing with?"

"Both really but that's not what I'm talking about this time."

"Then what?"

"It's the Seekers. Tyler...Brad Carter...Reggie Falkner...and Jacke Walker. Those four are so different from one another and yet they've been through everything together."

"It is a little wierd," Jennifer said joining in. "And now they've brought all of us for the ride. I just wish there were more girls with us. It's only the three of us while there are more than three times as many boys."

Morgan nodded her head harshly. "Yeah, it's up to us to keep them in line."

"Think about who you're talking about." Laura put her emptied bag under her bed and then sat down at the base. "Boys from different houses who aren't really the best of mates save for our four 'heroes'" she said with her fingers making air quotes.

"Well then, we should make it that the three of us don't have that problem. If we're ever going to keep them in line then we'll need to be a team."

"A team?" Jennifer said a little unclear by what Morgan meant.

"Yeah, as in not letting anything like our houses getting in the way with what we have to do," Morgan clarified. "If those boys are going to be kept in line then that's what we'll need to do. Besides, without us, they're all as good as lost."

"That's true," both Jennifer and Laura said at the exact same time.

The three of them broke into smiles and went to finish setting up their room.

"So Jennifer," Morgan said out of nowhere. "I'm seeing that you have your eyes on a certain someone lately."

"Huh," she said trying to sound clueless. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? I'm thinking that you do. He's about 5' 5", deep black hair, has a snake named Chaos, ring any bells?"

Laura opened her mouth in shock. "You like Tyler Solemn...er...Slytherin I guess?"

"No," Jennifer said a little too fast.

"Really? C'mon, it's just us girls here."

"Yeah, it's not like any of the guys are here," Laura said jumping in. "Besides, if we're gonna be on the same page, this could be a good start."

Jennifer started to grow pink in the cheeks as she fiddled with her clothes (more to have something to do with her hands than with organization). "I guess a little."

"Ha, you admitted it," Morgan said collapsing on the bed.

"Well...he is cute...and is sweet in his own dark sort of way. He's nice and he could be so peaceful especially when he with his snake just sitting and staring. He has that whole lost and troubled look to him."

"Oh, you're for the turmoiled boys huh?" Laura said folding her knees in.

"Yeah, a little. But...I am in a bit of a relationship with Jacke. Though, it's not really taking off anywhere."

Morgan nodded with understanding. "Believe me, I know it all to well. Remember, I did date Tyler before. Our relationship was just like that. We both thought it was because we liked each other better as friends than boyfriend and girlfriend as the reason we could never take it too far. There just wasn't any sparks. Maybe that's the same with you and Jacke. And the fact that you really like Tyler could also be a key factor in all of this too."

"Really...could it be that you're being that helpful and insightful because you have a crush on Jacke," Laura said with a mischievous smile.

"You like Jacke? Is that true Morgan?" Jennifer said more in surprise than question.

"Well...I guess...I might," she said as if it wasn't too important.

"Oh really. Please, it's easy to catch those looks you give him. And the times you stopped to talk to him when we first came here really don't help your mirage," Laura said with raised eyes.

"Okay, maybe I do fancy Jacke a little." Morgan said with a careful look at Jennifer.

"You don't have to hold back on my account. Go ahead," she said with a smile.

"Well, he is cute, has those nice blue eyes, that carefree smile and his laid back attitude is really adorable. Even if he could be a total hothead, it doesn't really make him any less cute."

"Yeah, I think that's what I like about him too. Well," Jennifer said turning to Laura. "We said something about our boy troubles. What about you?"

Morgan got a bit of a mischievous smirk creeping on her face at that. "Yeah, your time to share now. Fair is fair right?"

"Oh c'mon..." Laura said with a plead.

"No, it's your turn." Morgan said shaking her head and not going to take no for an answer.

Laura seeing that the two of them weren't going to let down relented. "Oh, okay...well...I think that the Seekers are kind of cute. Regulus and Hawkster don't look too bad either but I am a bit into...Reggie."

"Reggie?" both Morgan and Jennifer said with giggles following. "You like Reggie?"

"Yeah. He is a little cocky when it comes to romance and a bit arrogant when it comes to knowing things but he is sweet and has a good charm around him and his blond hair is very cute."

"Yeah, I know," Jennifer said in girl glee. "Did you see all of them fighting the demons and Treefox and Seafox. They do look pretty heroic too. The four of them are quite the catch."

"Why is it that out of all the boys we know, it's the Seekers that we're drawn too?" Morgan said in pointless wonder.

"Well, all of them except Brad," Jennifer pointed out. "He is pretty cool too and you can't deny that he isn't cute but he's just not my type."

"All we need to do is find a girl whose into Brad and then we'll have our own little group too." said Laura.

"Let's keep everything we said today quiet though." Jennifer said in a hush tone as if someone was listening at the door.

"Yeah, everything here stays strictly between us girls, got it?" Morgan asked while putting her hands out.

"Got it?" Jennifer and Laura said shaking her hands and each other's hands with their spare to seal the deal.

_**Flashback End**_

Jennifer looked back at Tyler after she finished reminiscing. "You know...I think you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Arrogant much?" Jennifer said with a laughing smile.

"You better believe it."

(_'sss_)

In weaponry, there was at least cause for happiness in the war department for the Seekers. This was something that all their friends could get. With all the practicing of wand movements back at school moving a weapon like a sword or spear about while keeping a firm grip was like moving from a fast Comet broom to a slower Shooting Star broom. Here, Sargeant Nelson could find no room for criticism which made the Seekers happier. Out of all of their friends, it was Regulus who was really mastering techniques with a spear. His jabs were fierce and always on target at every training dummy that he thrust them into. His swipes were clean and effective as he went through five dummies during the last training session as he cut them in half in different angles.

"Wow Regulus, I didn't know you could handle a spear like that," Tyler said in admiration after the training exercise when all of them sat for lunch.

All of the guys in their group as well as themselves were in a big table in a courtyard right outside the temple eating what they guessed was some kind of turkey stew (they weren't sure turkeys existed there) and it was pretty good.

"Nothing new really. My parents had my brother and I go through many lessons as kids and fencing was just one of them as was staff handling. It was all part of the image of the Black family that they had us go through before we went to Hogwarts. Who knew I'd actually use one of them now? If my mother and father knew what type of lessons I'm receiving now they would be ready to gloat although they would probably wouldn't be too crazy for the cause."

Tyler nodded in a smile. "All familiar for me. I know, my father and grandfather had me go through some sword handling exercises too. I guess they wanted more ways to defend myself open for me to use if anything happened."

Brad nodded his head with moan as his mouth was filled with stew. After swallowing he said, "You two don't have to be so grim about it. It just brings out the fact that it makes more of us able to use weapons in case our wands get slobbered by that magic zapping sap from those quords."

"And with all of you training on how to use your new elemental powers, along with us, we'll be ready for the next time the foxlores or their demons strike. They won't know what will hit them." said Reggie.

"And who knows," Jacke said as he took a drink of water. "Maybe we'll even take your cousin down a few pegs if he crosses us, huh Tyler."

"Exactly." Tyler said helping himself to more stew. "Though, I think it's best to take care of one maniac at a time. Right now, my cousin doesn't even know he has one let alone know it's me while the foxlores have their sights set on me to be the special served wine for their banquet dinner."

"No talks of man eating while we men are eating," Hawkster said with his mouth half full.

Everyone laughed a little at that, even Max and Sam. It was remarkable now that the three of them now could be in each others presence and not have the urge to start something. Others would say that this was nothing important to dwell on but the Seekers thought this was a great improvement. Being here in Parallel World for three weeks and training together as a group had made such a casual air around them that there was hardly any discomfort coming from the fact that all of them belonged to different houses anymore.

"Anyone know where the girls are?" Reggie said out of nowhere. "I just noticed that they're not with us."

"I think they're off together somewhere in the town," Matt said looking behind him. "I haven't seen them since we came down here for lunch."

Regulus shook his head and decided to make his input. "Well, what do you expect? They are girls and they probably don't want to spend all their free time with a bunch of guys especially more than three times their number. They most likely went off to go and do 'girl stuff' or whatever girls do when guys aren't around."

"And you're supposed to be much older and wiser in that field then us?" Jacke said such sarcasm that it was funny.

"Hey...I'll tell you this. No matter who old you get, girls will always be the one thing us men will never understand or even come close to understand even if we had a hundred years."

"I'm prepared to believe you on that," Tyler said as he lifted his plate to spill the rest of his food into his mouth.

"Hey Tyler, I heard that we won't be able to more training tomorrow from one of the instructors," Sam said before he sliced through his stewed meat.

"Yeah, from what I can tell, tomorrow is some kind of special event of an annual ritual they do concerning wood elementals. It's like some kind of holiday. From what Nelson told me, it's held right outside the perimeter of the town's barrier. They usually have it under close guard and defense but with this Calm that suddenly happened, they're all in higher spirits for it than usual. But this would also mean that the training rooms would be very empty."

"Hey, why don't we go and see it?" Brad said as he finished his food. "We are leaving the day after tomorrow to go back home. This could be a good way to end our trip."

"Brad, don't talk like this was a vacation. I can't tell you how many blisters I got from spending all of this time training and practicing," Hawkster said showing him the palm of his hand.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it," Bruce said picking himself up from his seat.

Lutz got up too. "I'm with Bruce. I'd like to see it too. Could we?" he asked making eye contact with Tyler.

"Why are all of you looking at me?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Er...because you're the leader here or did you forget about that?"

'_Oh that again_,' he thought trying to not look bitter. '_I may have agreed to be the leader...but I didn't say that I would like it_.'

"So, we're checking to see if we have permission." added Bruce.

"But what about training?" Tyler said as he held up a finger and produced a flicker of sparking light at the tip. "That is why we came here for a whole weekend in our world's time."

Regulus stroked his chin before he spoke up. "Well, we do leave the day after tomorrow like Brad said. Why not enjoy what this world has to offer on our last day here."

"Great and sensible advice that is," Matt said as he patted Regulus on the shoulder.

Reggie looked towards them and felt a lightbulb turn on in his head. "I am pretty curious myself. This could be one of those once in a lifetime events Tyler. You don't want to miss out on it do you?"

Reggie could see he got Tyler then. He played right into his inner slytherin weakness. '_No slytherin could resist the old once in a lifetime trick_,' Reggie thought with his own inner smirk.

Tyler could see he was outmanned and that everyone would keep pressuring him if he said otherwise. Not only that but Reggie had ignited his flame of curiosity and now not even he wanted to say no. "Oh...alright fine." Tyler rolled his eyes when everyone at the table cheered at overruling him. _'I wonder if this is what all leaders have to deal with when the ones they lead are their friends?' _he thought.

('_sss_)

That time, the next day, everyone found themselves about 200 yards from the town, towards the north. Along with Nelson, there were about 25 other people moving with the fourteen of them as they were all wood elementals of the Town's Guard. According to what Sargeant Nelson told them during the walk, the ceremony was held in that location because there weren't any nests or footholds for the foxlores there because the north was scaped with mountains that were unclimbable as well as uninhabitable.

They learned that the whole time, they were on an island and the northern mountains completely cut off access to the ocean to the north as they ended right at tip which meant there wasn't even a coastline. They lined the entire northern edge all the way to the west and eastern directions of the town meaning that the only access to it was in the danger areas where the foxlores or demons would attack. This made the outside world a complete mystery to them. But despite this, the northern location is deciphered as useless to them meaning that it's a little bit more safer. However, you could never anticipate anything so following up the rear where more of the Guard and a few young children and townspeople to watch the event.

The actual ceremony is one held with wood elementals coming together and concentrating their energy to the earth to bring up nourishment. According to Barrier Town history of legends, the island had once been flourished with greenery and open magic making beautiful sights like glowing forests and streams filled with pure deposits of minerals. But when the foxlores arrived, everything started to die and the magic started to fade out. This ceremony was done every other year to try and bring the land back but it was a slow process which often only the patch where the ceremony took place gain nourishment. The only lush land on the island left that the people knew about was that within the barrier as the foxlores didn't have their hold on that.

"It's a little funny," Brad said out of nowhere while everyone was finished listening to the story.

"What is?" asked Reggie.

"Every thing here is somehow connected with the foxlores and what they've done. It's like they've had their grip on this world for so long that life without them is unimaginable."

Tyler nodded while he looked towards the Barrier Town people who were ahead of them. "That's why we have to stop them in their tracks or they'll make our world just like this one and cause the people to suffer just like this."

Jacke looked ahead and saw that the wood elementals were stopping and started to make lines. "Hey guys, I think we're here."

Reggie suggested that they move a bit from where they were so that they all wouldn't be in the way but could still watch everything. They went and Regulus took rocks and transfigured them to chairs for them to sit on and watch from a safe distance. They saw as some wood elementals started to plant seedlings that they created into the ground as they mumbled some chants. One of them then stood before them and called for attention.

"We are here to give up energy in hopes to bring life back to the natural order of our land and our home world in general. Let mother nature come back from the time of beauty and harmony and bless us with her wonder and life. As we stand before the land, us, ones of the green, we lend our strength to her for hopes that she will be well again to deliver her vision of paradise. We do this to make sure she lives and all who thrive in her capable hands."

When he was done speaking, some of the wood elementals started to beat drums in a tune while the rest began to dance a little. Then, right above the dancers, flecks of light started to appear and start to sink into the ground. When it made contact, the ground seemed to shine and sparkle as if it were diamond. It was like it was rain from heaven as the light and energy started to fall. The dancers twirled and stuck their hands up to the energy and waved their arms and the light seemed to flow away as it was waved in all directions. To Brad, it was like children dancing over a big sprinkler and pushing the water over their heads everywhere while they played. None of the wizards or witches had ever seen anything like it before and thought that it was a wonderful sight. He and everyone else felt warm inside and very appreciative of nature and also thought that as elementals, they had a duty to make sure that it wasn't hurt by anyone.

Regulus coughed a little and seemed to try not to look sappy. "You know, even if I'm not an elemental like the rest of you, all of this is making me feel like I'm connected to nature like the rest of you."

"You don't have to be an elemental to be appreciative of nature Regulus." Reggie said as he kept staring at the ceremony.

"Yeah, nature is around for everyone to love, protect and enjoy. Back in the muggle world, there are alot of people who try everything they can to make sure that mother nature is good and well and they don't channel her power like us. They just know without her, we won't survive even if some would abuse what she has to offer." said Brad.

"Wow...," Bruce said looking towards the plants that were planted by the Guard. "I had no idea that there was so much to the world then just magic."

Everyone else nodded in agreement as the drummers continued beating their melodies. All the wood elementals that were moving had stopped their dancing, closed their eyes and soon started to hum as one. It had a harmonical sound to it and made everyone lean back in their chairs in complete bliss. Brad started to hum along quietly until he was joined by Reggie, then Jacke, Tyler, Hawkster, Laura and soon everyone else. They looked toward one another with smiles and they hummed and the Seekers felt that moment will forever mark them all not as a group all in a secret...but all of them as friends. Tyler became very happy that he was outvoted to watch this. With their humming being so collected, it reached the ears of everyone watching the event and then they also started to hum too. The entire area was filled with the sound of harmony which started to echo and even reached Barrier Town. The people still there, all of them looked off into the sky as it seemed that it was humming and their felt completely moved. So moved that they joined in as well.

Brad whispered in Hawkster's ear and he nodded to Brad's suggestion. They both raised their arms and launched two big jets of water straight up and then it came back down like a soothing rain. All of them raised their faces to it and felt that it added to their blissful feeling. The people in the ceremony saw and heard everyone joining in and it seemed to give them more motivation and they started to dance along with the tune. The extra energy of them seemed to make the beautiful sight get more powerful as the glow became brighter. Then, the sky began to become dark as night. The whole area began to become enveloped by darkness leaving the only source of light the ones from the ceremony. The humming continued and the dancers went on dancing despite the change of scenery. The flecks of energy and light seemed to become even brighter and the ground started to sprout grass. However, it wasn't just where the wood elementals were that started to turn lush, it was everywhere else. The entire surrounding area became blooming with greenery and flowers started to bloom as well. It looked the barren land was being blown away and the lushish land had been underneath. The flowers and grass seemed to glow a brilliant rainbow of colors that lit up the place with beauty. There was never a more better sight to behold and everyone stopped humming and dancing to cheer at the near miracle that bloomed in front of their eyes..

The only one not in on it was Sargeant Nelson. He wasn't looking at the ceremony but rather at the Seekers and their friends. They might all be inexperienced and a little uncapable but in his soul, he felt that there was no doubt that they were the ones that legend had told would come to free their world of the Timeless Conflict forever. Never was their such a Earth Blooming Ceremony as terrific as this one. He knew that they set events in motion that made this happen. He guessed that with the added participation, it made everyone else loan their energy to the wood elementals in the ceremony to create such a result. He did watch as the dark skies that helped bring up the beauty disappated and went back to the bright day sky it had been.

All of this was so moving that Tyler thought he might shed tears at this but something was stopping him. He suddenly got a very wierd and gloomy feeling. He felt something bad was going to happen. He wasn't alone either. Jacke, Reggie and Brad started to feel the same thing too and caught each other's eyes. This all knew that this wasn't the first time that they felt this either. They instantly drew the swords that they had and also drew their wands.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked as she saw Jacke's face turn to a fierce and serious one.

"Everyone," Tyler said stepping up. "Get ready for a fight."

After he said that, there was a loud scream as a townswoman pointed at the sky and everyone saw the sky start to fill with the sight of, if the Seekers remembered correctly, were called Terror demons, the ones that Treefox had called on their first day in Parallel World. That wasn't all that was incoming either, there was something creeping towards all of them from the ground too. Demons clad in armor and wielding small swords were marching to them. Their faces looked like a cross breed of a bear and a wild boar. Instantly, everyone that was part of the Guard immediately made themselves ready for battle by drawing their weapons and forming defensive lines without distraction. The Seekers' friends all started to make themselves ready for battle too as they drew their weapons and wands as well. All the ones that weren't warriors started to gather the children and move in the opposite direction while the adults surrounded them.

"Regulus, could you help protect those people. You're the one with the most lethal curses here and they could use some protection." Tyler said with such authority that he surprised himself.

"Sure thing." he said as he took off towards them without another word.

"Lutz, Bruce, you still have a bit of trouble with handling your powers but go with Regulus and help him. Those people are defenseless. Leave us with the main force."

"Okay," said Lutz.

"No arguments here," Bruce said as he ran behind Lutz towards the non warrior townspeople.

Jacke, Reggie and Brad stared at Tyler with proud looks on their faces and Tyler caught sight of them when he saw his three friends run off. "What?"

"Nothing," they said as they looked around.

"Okay," he said regaining his composure. "I hope the rest of you are ready."

"I don't think we are but it looks like that makes no difference now does it?" Matt said to him with no hidden sarcasm.

"You're right," Tyler answered back ignoring the tone.

Just then, Sargeant Nelson, who was in the front of the lines that the Guard had made raised his spear and made a battle cry followed by a command to charge. The Guard then moved at a ferocious frenzy towards the demons with their weapons at the ready. The Seekers took off at a run too and their friends were a few feet behind them.

(_'sss_)

**End of Chapter 28**

Author Notes:

I hope all of you really enjoyed this chapter. Let's see if the training paid off for the Seekers' friends. Also, it looks like Tyler's leadership skills were put into their element huh? I'm trying to make him the reluctant leader type. One who doesn't want to lead even if he finds that he does it against his own will with no one forcing him too.

First I want to point out the whole girl scene I made with Laura, Morgan and Jennifer. I'm a guy so I tried to make it as authentic as I could and my knowledge on girl talks is about as much as I have in nuclear physics (which is none I will point out). So if there are girl readers who are offended then I have to say that you shouldn't be as if I did anything wrong, know that I'm clueless.

Second, know that the next chapter will have a trio of trouble added to this attack. And hey, you never know what other surprises I'll put into the chapter besides that so keep yourselves on your toes. I'll also try to have it up sooner than usual because I have such good action planned for it. Review.

High Serpent King


	29. Three Times the Foxtail

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four/ Parallel World

(_'sss_)

Chapter 29: Tree Times the Foxtail

There were the very violent sounds of metal weapons ringing as they made contact with each other on the battlefield. Cries of force and anguish filled the air as the Barrier Town Guard went in close combat with the demon invasion. There were small puffs of dust whenever a demon was slain or the fall of a body whenever a soldier fell. These...armored demons...had such an advantage with their armor because in order to pierce into their armored points, you really had to put strength into the sword and weapon thrusts.

The Seekers and their friends stayed close as to make sure that there would be aid whenever it was needed. They all used anything that they had to their advantage from their skills learned by Nelson to the knowledge of spells they possessed.

The weapons that the demons were using however made it become very dangerous to engage so closely with them though. The swords, axes, spears and maces that they were wielding were making standing against them unbearable as they seemed very heavy and made standing against them like standing against a charging hippogriff.

Sam had been knocked to the ground by an armored demon and it looked like that might've been it if not for Reggie firing a concentrated force of wind energy at it and Tyler finished it by plunging his sword down it's chest when it hit the ground.

"Thanks," he said getting back up.

"Nothing to it," Reggie said as he went to strike at a nearby demon closing in on him while Sam returned his attention to the fighting as well.

This pattern nearly kept happening as on of them got close to getting killed but with them all so close, there was always someone there to bail them out.

The force of the weapons clashing against them, however, was starting to get tiresome as the times that they all fell to the ground were becoming more frequent.

(_'sss_)

These demons clad in armor were the only ones that were directly attacking the soldiers. The flying terror demons that the seekers encountered before were just hovering above the battlefield. Occasionally, one of them would swoop down, like a hawk to a rabbit, to attack an unsuspecting soldier or make a move toward the civilians.

They were all kneeling on the ground, clustered together and kept their heads down as they cried or squealed at the danger. Regulus, Lutz and Bruce were with the villagers who weren't warriors and were protecting them from any demon that got too close. The ones that they really dealt with were the terror demons. Whenever one would swoop down, Regulus struck it down at one of it's wings with a curse and then destroyed it with his sword when it hit the ground.

Lutz and Bruce helped out with their elemental abilities as much as they could possibly could. The two friends tried their best to have their concentration better than when they were training and random shards of ice or stone flew up to the air and the two of them got some lucky hits.

There was one incident where a terror demon was swooping down at a lightning speed toward the two boys and they were so surprised that they froze with shock. The demon pushed it's clawed hand back and got itself ready to plunge it through the boys when a green light struck it in the back catching it by surprise. It swirled forward in a complete circle before crumbling to dust. Lutz and Bruce looked down and saw Regulus pointing his wand in the direction of where the demon was.

"You okay?" he asked a little breathless.

Lutz and Bruce didn't answer. They both saw a armored demon charging at Regulus with a spear right behind him. Bruce wouldn't know how but he just immediately launched a large stone right there as Lutz fired a light blue beam of energy right behind it. Regulus saw them going for him so he jumped to the ground and felt them fly over him and when he looked at where they were going, he saw the demon behind him get a huge hole in his chest as Lutz's blast forced the Bruce's rock to go right through the thing and it hit the ground as dust.

"Er...you okay?" Lutz said as Regulus moved over to them.

"Bloody fantastic," he said a little breathless. "You two?"

They nodded their heads a little and then moved closer to the villagers and tried to move more out into the distance away from the attack force.

Regulus swiped at another demon that tried to fly down at them but missed it as it went back to the sky to avoid his sword. There then was a scream and he quickly shot the demon away with the slashing _Sectumsempra_ spell at it's chest. He looked back and saw a woman being lifted by her arm by a terror demon trying to take flight with her. People were holding on to her legs trying to keep her down. Regulus pointed his wand toward the demon and summoned it towards him. With the demon so into trying to take it's victim, it was completely caught by surprise to fight Regulus' spell and it was summoned right to him. He pointed his sword arm out and the demon's back went right into it so that the blade's end stuck right out of it's chest and then the body became dust.

"We have to get back to Barrier Town! If this keeps up then we'll be picked off!"

"What about the others?" Bruce asked as they ducked from another aerial demon swoop.

"With Tyler and the other seekers with them, they'll be okay for now. We have to get these people to safety. Once we do that then we could come back. Now let's move!" After that, the people got up and ran out behind the battle lines as they went for the barrier. "That's it. Just keep running!"

"Hey Regulus," Lutz said as he looked back to see if they were being chased. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but didn't you just use the Killing Curse back there?"

"Now's not the time!"

(_'sss_)

Tyler fell to the ground and landed right on his back from the impact of a thick sword colliding with his. The demon would've struck at him if Jacke didn't blast him with a jet of fire and turn his to smoking dust.

"This...is...no good," Reggie said as he fought off the demon he was in close combat with. "We'll be too weary to fight if this keeps up."

"Yeah, Falkner has a good point," Max said as he slashed a demon that Brad knocked the sword away from.

"If only the demons were in one direction...," Sam said as he kicked a demon at it's front while he took his sword and beheaded it when it recoiled from his kick. "Then, we could focus on one direction instead of worrying all around us."

Reggie's head snapped up at Sam's audible plea. If the demons were all incoming at one direction, then they could focus and combine all of the spells, and element powers in one direction. He looked around and his eyes found the big hill they came down from when the attack started. '_That's it_," he thought as he turned back to face everyone.

"I have a plan...everyone run that way," he said as he pointed toward the hill.

"You want us to run? What kind of plan is that?" Jacke said as he took down a demon with a stream of his elemental energy.

"A good plan. One that I'm all for," Matt said as he spared not time and ran for that direction.

"Alright," Tyler said backing up. "Let's see what Reggie has planned. Run!"

Once Tyler said it, everyone ran at their leader's word. They trucked up towards the hill, where they sat to watch the ceremony, with over a dozen demons on their tail. They tried to push their feet to go as fast as humanly possible to go up the hill. Tyler sure hoped Reggie knew what he was doing. Looking back, he can't imagine how they had run down this hill without digging into the ground earlier by the angle of it's slope.

"Reggie," Morgan said as they all struggled to go faster. "We're starting to lag behind. Those demons will be on us before you know it."

"No...they won't," he said as he made it to the top. "They're clad in armor. They'll have twice the trouble we just did."

And sure enough...he was right! The demons were huffing and puffing towards the bottom as the weight of their armor and their big weapons which had given them such power over them was now working against them. One of the demons even slipped and rolled down taking three others with him.

Once all of them were at the hill, Brad spotted Regulus and the others leading the villagers out of the battlefield and towards the town's direction. "That's good. Regulus is trying to lower the number of casualties that we'll have to face."

Tyler looked on. "Good luck Regulus," in a barely audible tone to himself before he turned to his fellow ravenclaw seeker. "Reggie, we're here. Now, tell me what's next on your plan."

"That's simple. As the demons come up after us, we focus everything we have from our spells to our element powers at them from up here. This way, we can get back our strength and weaken theirs as we take them out from this safe spot while they struggle just get get up here let alone through our assault."

Everyone looked at Reggie with a bemused expression that Reggie would've laughed if the situation called for it.

Jacke broke into a big grin. "That's bloody brilliant. Honestly Reggie."

"Yeah, pretty sneaky of you Falkner," agreed Matt. "I like that."

"Learned from the best," he said glancing pointedly towards Tyler.

"Alright, let's get to it," Tyler said as he took his spot just at the tip of the top.

From their standpoint, the whole group fired _Reducto_ spells or, in the Seeker's case, _Reducto_ spells and elemental energy blasts downward to the demons who were struggling with their weight just to get to the top of the hill.

The action caught the eye of Sargeant Nelson and he saw how they were using the own advantage of the armored demons against them.

"Everyone, pull back to the hills now!" he shouted as fought off a demon to his left.

The Guard all ran out for the hills towards the Seekers' location. The demons that already were trying to climb were being cut down as the army made their way up. Tyler and the rest of the group started to concentrate their attacks to the demons trailing the main army and slow their progress. As the soldiers got up the hills, they also started to make their attacks rain down on the armored demons as they struggled with their added weight up the hills just to resume the attacks. With the downpour of attacks, the armored demons only made it three quarters of the way at the most. Some who were higher than others and got struck down would roll down on the demons behind them taking more out before they were dust.

After a few minutes, it looked like they all were going to come out of this completely victorious when Laura caught their attention.

"What's wrong Laura?" Reggie asked his friend as he fired another Reductor Curse down the hill.

"I was so surprised that I overlooked this and didn't realize it until I let out some air and looked up. Haven't any of you noticed that the armored demons are the only ones attacking now. Those terror demons in the sky haven't done nothing but hover up there since we all came up here."

They all looked up and sure enough, Laura was right. The terror demons were just flapping their wings and staying stationary in the air like a flock of birds.

"I don't like this," Tyler said looking from his friends to the terror demons. "They must be waiting for something."

"Should we try attacking them from here to avoid having to wait before it's too late?" asked Brad.

Jacke looked around and he caught something colorful at the corner of his eye. "I think it already is. Look over there."

They all looked towards where Jacke was pointing and could see that this might be what was coming to creep on them. There was a flying puff of thick purple smoke with a vapor trail in the distance heading right for the battlefield. It was starting to spread out into two directions until three streams of speeding smoke were incoming. The sun was starting to brighten meaning that it was now nearing dusk and this made the smoke seem even more sinister.

When the Seekers made looked at the smoke, there was a very cold and knawing feeling rising in their stomachs and going up to their hearts. They immediately recognized the feeling considering that they've felt it before. They caught each other's eyes and knew that all four were thinking the same thing: There's going to be trouble.

"What do we do now?" Hawkster said as he shot down another armored demon. "We're waiting Tyler."

'_Why did I go mental and go along with this leader thing again_?' he thought in annoyance and ran his left hand through his hair in stressful annoyance. "Well," he started. "the first thing we have to do is make sure everybody knows about that."

"How are we supposed to get their attention?" Jennifer said as she looked towards the whole Guard. "They're a little preoccupied right now."

"Then the answer to the problem is simple." Matt scoffed as he fired another Slashing Curse down below.

"Enlighten us Carroway." said Jacke.

Matt looked up at Walker like he had just said something to insult him which Tyler thought that maybe his best friend might've actually done to his other friend underneath his words. "If we get rid of the rest of the armored demons then they won't be distracted by them anymore. It's not as if they're so many now."

Matt was right. When they all looked to count how much was left of the army of demons, they saw that there was about a few dozens left.

"We don't have the time or power to get rid of all of them at once," Reggie said as he finished overlooking all of them.

Tyler lifted his sword high in the air and put focus into it. Three streams of lightning flew from his hand and enveloped the blade. He then brought it down to the ground with a vengeance and then the three streams got four times bigger as they shot towards the demons and eliminated seven. "We'll just have to make due with what we got."

"Maybe if we didn't spend all this time arguing then we wouldn't have lost the time we had."

"What are you talking about Jennifer?" asked Jacke.

"Look at the smoke."

At Jennifer's words, every one of them looked and saw that the three puffs of smoke were now stationary. It looked like they were becoming thinner and then they were soon able to make out shapes underneath them. There were three figures there and the entire group widened their eyes at one of them.

All three of them were wearing armored gauntlets on their arms and legs and had a silk garment with fastenings that went all the way to their legs. One they recognized as Treefox, the foxlore that attacked them the day they had first arrived in Parallel World. He was standing in the air like he was on an invisible platform with the other two beside him.

To the far left, was a foxlore looked a little sickly. His tail and exposed fur were an olive green and his olden face seemed a cross between sick person and a frog. His feet were human shaped but they were clawed and he had some type of leather sandles on with ball bearing fastenings.

The third one in the middle had a fox like face with small horns behind his ears. His fur was a night shade purple and the hair on his tail was spiked. His presence felt like that you get when you're near a wild beast that's getting ready to strike when you least expect it. He had bear like hands and feet and his eyes were like a pale orange with slanted pupils instead of round.

Everyone seemed to have noticed their presence because the remaining armored demons stopped attempting to climb and the Guard stopped fighting to stare.

Treefox descended a little and went to face the Seekers and their friends. "Well, well. It is nice to see all of you again."

"Can't say the same thing," Brad said under his breath to the others.

"I must say...you've all grown more powerful since I saw all of you last. Truly fascinating." He then turned to his fellow foxlores. "How rude of me. Let me introduce you to my fellow foxes. Here is Toxfox," he said indicating the sickly green one. "And this is Terrorfox." he said pointing to the fierce one in the middle.

Terrorfox squinted his eyes when they landed on the Seekers. "_These_ are it?" he said as if they was some bad joke. "These are the so called Seekers that we've been so worked up about?"

"Yeah, it's them alright Terrorfox," Treefox said hovering at his left. "That one there," he said pointing at Tyler. "he's the parselmouth."

Both Terrorfox and Toxfox looked at Tyler with a very hungry look in their eyes that made Tyler's spine go ice cold.

"He looks...delectable," Terrorfox said licking his greedy chops.

"His blood will surely increase our power exponentially." said Toxfox.

"But before we do anything," Terrorfox said as he started to descend a little. "Armor demons. Approach me now!" The remaining armored demons ran over towards Terrorfox and then they bowed. "You failed in eliminating the Guard of Barrier Town. Can't you bumblers do anything right?" The demons growled a little at that but still kept themselves bowed. "I WON'T STAND NOR PERMIT FAILURE!!"

Terrorfox then floated to Toxfox and together they destroyed the remaining armored demons. Toxfox huffed out a thick green vapor that descended on all of them and while Terrorfox's claws glowed a violent red and then he launched red beams from his fingers which connected with the smoke and then a collected shriek rang out and when the smoke subsided, there was no trace left of them at all.

"I don't believe it!" Brad said looking at the spot where the demons were. "They destroyed their own men."

"We shouldn't take them lightly now. This tells us what they're capable of," Reggie said baring his sword upwards.

"I hope everyone's ready?" Tyler said looking towards everyone.

"Well, I think everyone will say no," Matt said preparing his sword and wand himself. "But it's not like we can run anywhere anyway so we have no choice."

"Glad you see it that way," Tyler said holding down a laugh.

Toxfox then let out a shout and then started to descend towards the group. "You're all mine!"

However, he didn't fly down too far as a stream of arrows and elemental shots came in from his side that didn't belong to any of the Seekers or their friends. The Guard were focusing their attacks towards him and Toxfox started moving like a fly to avoid them.

Terrorfox barked at the sight and looked towards Treefox. "What are you still here? Get those terror demons of yours and make them useful!"

"Alright fine." Treefox looked to his flying minions and then gave them the command and soon, they started to swoop down towards the troops.

The group saw them and then started to launch element energy attacks and spells wildly in the air to try and catch them before they descended. When one was hit square in the chest by a Reductor Curse, it fell over backwards and started to fall straight down when it crumbled to dust quite some distance from the ground.

When the Seekers' attacks started to take down some of the Terror demons, Sargeant Nelson noticed them and called the attention of the rest of the Guard to ready themselves to hold them off.

One terror demon actually got to them and kicked Max square in the chest and pinned him down by it's feet. However, Hawkster and Jacke plunged their swords into the demon's chest and neck where it became dust right over him. Max brushed himself off before thanking Jacke and even giving Hawkster a brief nod of thanks.

Toxfox, now free from the onslaught of attacks, started his rampage. He blew a poison stream of gas towards a soldier and he was enveloped in it and started to clutch his throat. He then collapsed with his skin with a pained expression on his face and still clutching his throat. Then he went to the body and drew out the soldier's sword from it's sheath and started to join in on the close ranged attack.

"There's Toxfox," Jacke said pointing to where Toxfox was as he killed three more soldiers. "I'm going down there."

"Jacke!" Tyler shouted as Jacke charged towards Toxfox with his sword at ready.

"That idiot!" Reggie said as he slashed at a terror demon.

"Come on, we have to get there and help before he gets himself killed." said Brad as he took off after him with the other seekers.

"Wait!" their friends called out as they watched them run in Jacke's footsteps.

Jacke brought his sword above his hand and made a slicing movement at Toxfox but he blocked it with his sword and then pushed Jacke about eleven feet away with a single hand push. Toxfox then blew his poisonous gas at Jacke hoping to kill him like he killed those soldiers before but Reggie made a gust of wind dispense of the gas and take it upward. Tyler fired the Slashing Curse at Toxfox but he spun out of it's way. Brad came in and tried to connect his sword with Toxfox's side but he jumped backwards out of the way while he tried slashing his sword and Brad's head but he managed to dodge by ducking. Reggie came and tried to behead the foxlore but he sidestepped and spun kicked Reggie at the shoulder making him fly to the ground rolling a little. The four Seekers surrounded Toxfox and tried to be careful in attacking him but he kept blocking or avoiding their swordstrikes. Any spells they fired, he just spat out some poison gas to absorb the hit and cancel it out.

High above...Terrorfox and Treefox observed the fight.

"Treefox," Terrorfox said gaining his comrade's attention. "Why don't you split a quord and cut off the use of those wands of theirs. They have more at their disposal if you don't."

"Won't do Terrorfox. A recount of the last battle shows that they've caught on to that strategy. It would just be a waste of a quord not to mention effort."

"Well then, I beleive that all that is left is just to let Toxfox deal with whatever they can throw at him. If he defeats them then we're set. If he falls, then at least he's given me a good analysis of what these 'Seekers' can do."

Back at the battle, the Seekers were walking in a circle a short ways around Toxfox with their swords at the ready.

"Hmm..." Toxfox said eyeing each of them. "I must say, I haven't had such a fight that kept me on my toes since as far as I can remember."

"Happy you're impressed," Tyler said almost spitting.

Tyler shot a ball of electric energy at Toxfox who swatted it to the air with his tail before he went for Tyler with his sword out and struck him at his side. Luckily, Tyler moved back a little so he only got in a scrape but Toxfox sidekicked him with his arm and Tyler flew back and landed on his stomach. Toxfox held up the sword and looked hungrily at the bit of blood on the tip that he got from Tyler.

"My my," he said almost inaudibly. "Freshly gotten parselmouth empowering blood!"

Jacke took his wand and made aim. "_Scourgify_!"

Toxfox went to lick but was surprised when the blade was blood free. "What?! What happened to the blood?"

"I happened Toxfox!" Jacke shouted as he raged at Toxfox.

Toxfox growled an angry shout as he punched Jacke's swordhand out of the way and took him by the front of his robes. He flew a bit and lifted Jacke a little in the air. Reggie stomach dropped and he devised the most quickest plan he ever did on his feet. He quickly turned into a bird and took flight some distance upwards from where Toxfox was. He saw the fox take Jacke and then throw him at the ground making him bounce about two times before he slowed to a stop and started wriggling on the grassy ground. Reggie then transformed back in midair and started to descend right at Toxfox. He saw Reggie coming and blocked his swipe with his sword on his right hand but the force of the impact started to move him back to the ground.

"Nice try Falkner. But you'll have to do much better than that."

Brad saw that Reggie was loosing the extra strength he got from the fall and then launched a jet of water towards them. Toxfox extended his left hand at the incoming jet of water to block it but was surprised when it turned upwards. Brad manipulated his attack up a bit then brought it crashing down at Reggie's back. Reggie squinted a little when the water hit him but he could guess why Brad did that. 'Great thinking mate,' Reggie thought threw the force of the water on his back. With the added force of Brad power, Reggie's own power over Toxfox would increase. If Brad had launched it at Toxfox, then he would've just disspelled it and Brad would've wasted power. Reggie smiled towards Brad who smiled back as he kept the barrage of water going from his extended hands.

Toxfox started feeling the pressure as Reggie started bringing the sword more towards him. The force behind him was so strong that he landed on the ground and his knees were shaking under the pressure. Tyler got up and saw what was happening between his bird house friend and Toxfox. He could see the pressure that Toxfox was feeling as he tried to stop Reggie's sword from striking him with his own and then let a sly smirk escape his lips.

Tyler ran to Toxfox's left, alongside Brad and readied his wand. He aimed carefully at Toxfox's sword and knew exactly what spell he was to use. "_Banisho Sword_!"

Toxfox swordarm flew off but he still kept hold of the sword as it like someone tried to pull the sword from him. When the sword left, Reggie sword was free to connect with Toxfox's chest. Toxfox had a surprised and horrified expression as Reggie pushed at the sword making Toxfox fall backwards.

(_'sss_)

**End of Chapter 29**

Let me start by apologizing for the long wait. I know I said it would be soon but I ran into problems. My computer crashed and the chapter was half way done and went with it. I had to buy a new one and start from scratch. I hope that this chapter made up for it.

Toxfox is now down. There's still Treefox and Terrorfox left. Let me give you a spoiler now and tell you that another foxlore will be introduced to the Seekers next time. The Seekers are starting to get more smarter as they keep getting trained in the art of war taught by the Guard of Barrier Town not to mention stronger. This is only the beginning folks.

High Serpent King


	30. Tyler's First Order

Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict

Year Four/ Parallel World

('sss)

Chapter 30: Tyler's First Order

From above the battlefield, Terrorfox and Treefox could only watch as Toxfox crumbled away at the hands of the Other World ravenclaw. Treefox flew back a little in surprise while Terrorfox remained indifferent.

"I don't believe this," Treefox said hovering towards Terrorfox. "I dominated those four in our last battle and I hardly was harmed but now, now they've destroyed Toxfox with power still to spare."

"They've gone through weeks of training and intense battle since the last time you all met. Now they've become more stronger, faster and smarter than that time. These four seekers intrigue me."

"I'll deal with them." Treefox leered over at the four teens below. "I've done it before."

"No. You were given a chance against them and mucked it up. I'll deal with them and deliver their corpses to the captain myself."

(_'sss_)

Back on the ground, Reggie hardly moved from the position he was in when he slayed that foxlore. Part of him was scared at what he achieved and the other was still in disbelief.

"I can't...can't believe it. I took out an incredibly powerful foxlore. I destroyed Toxfox," said Reggie to himself as though hearing it out loud would sound more believable.

Brad ran over to Reggie and got him to lower his sword. "You okay?"

"I think so."

"You need to think even for that?" he said incredibly.

Tyler ran to them and took Reggie by the shoulders. "Reggie, okay?"

"Don't worry. I'm alright. Wait, how's Jacke?" They all looked over to where Jacke was still on the ground from Toxfox's attack.

"I think he's okay. Just knocked out a little." Tyler then looked up to see the other foxlores in the sky. "Two left."

"And it looks like the demons that are left are all flying away." All the terror demons were taking off to the distant dusk sky like a flock of birds leaving to migrate.

Brad cracked a wide smile. "Does this mean we're winning?"

Tyler looked around to see all the warriors of the Guard regrouping. "I think so. At least, I hope so." Tyler counted and saw that all their friends seemed okay too. "C'mon, we should go revive Jacke."

" I don't think we can now." Brad said pointing at the sky.

One of the foxlores started to descend in front of them with his arms folded and with a grin on his savage face. He seemed a little smaller than the last one and yet there was something about him that seemed a little...frightening. It was like the feeling one would get staring down a hungry wild animal that was taking it's time to pounce at it's prey when it was cornered. He was staring right at them in the eyes.

"My, my," he said baring his left fangs at them. "I heard a lot about you boys but to actually see your skills in person tells me more than what I could ever hear. The rumors of you were...extremely exaggerated." The three of them had their eyes close to being closed and were shaking their fists in barely suppressed rage. Tyler actually saw a little red as he stared the fox down. Brad's teeth were gritting so hard that a small streak could barely be heard. Reggie was taking deep breaths and resisting any urge to take his sword and run at this creature like a loon. "You four are incredibly pathetic."

"Pathetic?" Tyler said as he drew his sword at him. "I'd be more careful who to call pathetic especially after they destroyed a comrade and could still go for more."

"Please...Toxfox was an old fool. You could hardly hold yourselves against him and he is nothing compared to me." He landed on the ground perfectly poised and didn't lose his intimidating expression. "Terrorfox is pleased to make your aquaintance...before I break you."

"You don't scare us," said Brad as he straightened his sword arm.

Reggie nodded and drew a hole in the earth with his feet. "Yes. In case you didn't notice, your men have all been either destroyed or retreated and you're completely outnumbered."

"You're relying on the pitiful Town Guard? Ha Ha. They know better then to try to fight me. It's useless to even try and depend on them.

The Seekeres looked at the Guard and saw that Terrorfox appeared to be right. They all seemed frozen in place and were trembling and stepping back in fright. Even Sgt. Nelson looked completely fearstruck as all he did was stare at Terrorfox with a haunted look in his eyes.

All their friends looked at the beast with a much calmer demeanor. They all thought he was scary and savage but unlike the Guard, they weren't lost in that feeling. Matt wanted nothing more than to have his sword connect with that thing's neck so he wouldn't have to look at it anymore. The girls all felt like their bodies were completely stuck in their position like a Permanent Sticking Charm. Hawkster, Max and Sam were completely alert but if you listened very well, you could hear the sound of chattering teeth.

(_'sss_)

Regulus reached the barrier's perimeter and started moving the people to the town just inside.

"Alright, one after the other. Yes, that's right, keep calm."

The civilians filed into the town and went to their homes while Regulus, Lutz and Bruce stayed just outside the barrier's border.

Lutz was shivering. "Regulus, Bruce, I feel a little cold all of a sudden."

"You're probably still a little nerved from the battle. You want a Cheering Charm?"

"Please."

Regulus was about to cast it when a slytherin from the Guard came flying in. He landed to the ground and started to run for the town. Regulus stopped him and held him back on the shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"Fox...fear...got to go..."

"Calm down," Regulus tried to calm him but he just wouldn't stop being frantic so he took one look at the wand still in his hand and tapped the man on the head and put him in a Cheering Charm. The slytherin stopped being tense and immediately calmed down and slowed his breathing. "Good, now start over."

"On the battlefield, your friends are about to be overwhelmed."

"You mean those by three foxlores?" asked Bruce.

"No, they already defeated 1 but they are being confronted by Terrorfox now. He is a different class of trouble by himself."

"Terrorfox? Sounds scary alright." Lutz was started to shake up a little at the thought of the name.

Regulus took the soldier by the collar and pulled him to him so that they were face to face. "Wait. What's the story? You sound like you know a bit about this Terrorfox."

"Yes," the slytherin said as he yanked himself free from his grip. He went to sit on a rock and rested his head in his palms. "He is a foxlore we have been afraid of for a long time. The people of Barrier Town only fear the foxlore captain over him."

Bruce scrunched to meet the man's eyes. "Why? What's he like?"

"He is a ruthless being of destruction and terror. The very action of breaking resistance spirit and terrorizing souls is like a favorite pasttime for him. He doesn't appear much but everytime he does, our lines and numbers suffer terrible loses. The survivors of the battles are always the same: fearstruck and full or paranoia and traumatized."

Regulus looked to the distance, to the direction of the battlefield. "I better go and help Tyler."

The soldier looked at him with complete disbelief. Apparently, Regulus' spell just broke off on him. He lept up and cut him off in front. "You can't. You'll be killed if you're lucky. Terrorfox is relentless!"

"And leave Tyler to die? No. He's like a little brother to me and I won't lose another one. Matt is there with him too and he's a little brother to me too, albeit rude and annoying, but that's not the point." Regulus turned to Bruce and Lutz. "You two. Stay in the town. Wait in the temple until we get back."

"Wait? Come on, we could do more that that Regulus,"

"Don't start Bruce. I already made up my mind"

And with that, Regulus took off leaving Lutz and Bruce to stay with the guard watching his fading figure. Bruce was gripping his wand so tightly that his hand was shaking.

"Can you believe it?"

"What?" asked Lutz.

"He told us to say and wait like we're little kids." Bruce then kicked a stray rock. "All because we're the youngest in the group."

"We are only 2nd years Bruce."

"Yeah, but what about Max Longhorn and Sam? They're only 1 year older than us."

"I guess they aren't looked as kids because they're so tough."

"I'm tough," Bruce said kicking another rock. "And I'm tall for my age."

Though Bruce and Lutz were the same age, Bruce was about 3 inches taller than him. "I wish I was too. I'm just little. 'Little Lutz,' the small and helpless."

"Well, I don't have to take this. I'm going back if they like it or not."

"But Regulus told us to stay here."

"We have Tyler as our leader, not Regulus. You want to stay behind and look weak then that's your choice."

"Bruce!" Lutz tried to protest but Bruce didn't really care for more as he just ran off. "Come back. It's too dangerous."

Bruce didn't let up his speed at his friend's words. He kept on running. '_I wasn't brought along just so I could be put aside_,' he thought as he kept up his pace. _'I owe alot to Tyler and the other Seekers and I won't let them go before I can start giving it back.'_

"That fool!"

Lutz looked behind him and saw that it was the warrior of the Guard that Regulus interrogated. He had forgotten he was still there. "What is it?"

"Both of them. They have no idea what Terrorfox is capable of."

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"Terrorfox has never lost a battle or has been driven away. The very last time he appeared, he destroyed our last Sargeant. Sgt. Parce Nelson, Sgt. Nelson's father."

(_'sss_)

Terrorfox reached for the sheath at his side. The Seekers didn't see anything on it but Terrorfox seemed to have made grip with something and then pulled startling everyone. He had a bladed spear magically appear out of nowhere and it shone a terrifying sight upon all the Guard and the Other World wizards. It looked about 4 ft long and seemed to be made entirely of metal. The pointed end had a ten inch jagged spear head with 4 forked blades at the four corners surrounding it. The other end had a hair charm decorated with different color strands.

"There's no need for you to be intimidated. After all, this is just your weapon of execution. Ha, Ha Ha!"

"Who said anything about intimidation." Tyler tried to say this without any trace of fear but his voice had been shaken a little.

"Yes...I wonder how I got that idea." Terrorfox began to chuckle again until he was hit by a light that caused him to stumble back in recoil. "What?! Who dares?!"

Everyone followed the path the light came from and saw Matt with his wand out, shaking a little, pointing at Terrorfox. "Don't you ever shut up?"

Hawkster sidestepped a little towards Matt and leaned his head in a little. "Have you gone completely mad? Cursing him like that?" he asked.

"What? You just want to wait for him to try and kill you before you start to resist? I happen to want to live with all my limbs intact."

Matt then launched the Sectumsempra, Slashing Curse towards Terrorfox but he sidestepped it. Sam took the moment that was now open and threw both a hex and a thunder energy attack in the shape of a stringy thread. Terrorfox moved to the right to avoid the hex and jumped to the air to dodge the element attack. One by one, all of the Seekers' friends: Hawkster, Max, Sam, Laura, Jennifer, Morgan, and Matt, all joined in and started firing elemental blasts of energy or sent hexes and curses to the foxlore that could've been mistaken for a bee with how he buzzed around to dodge them. The attacks were going around the sky so wildly that Treefox had to fly further off to avoid them as well.

(_'sss_)

While their friends kept Terrorfox away, Tyler, Reggie and Brad ran to where Jacke laid and started to revive him. Tyler gave him a few small slaps on the face. Reggie shook him at the shoulders. Brad conjured up sprays of water and directed it at his eyes and nose. Jacke started coughing and then he popped up on his shoulders and faced his friends.

"Oww, that really hurt." This made his friends chuckle for about a second before they all asked if he was alright. "Getting shoved like that and you ask if I'm alright? I've been worse. Did I miss anything?"

"Oh not much," Tyler said as he helped him get to his feet. "Been fighting, Reggie destroyed Toxfox and now we're fighting a more deranged foxlore that striking terror in the Guard, so you can see, it's nothing new."

"Yeah, just another day in the life." Brad gave Jacke back his wand and stared over him. "You don't look too badly hurt."

"Don't worry. I think the worst was when Jacke was knocked out. How's your head Jacke?"

Jacke looked at Reggie with a look that one would give to a fool. "It feels like I was thrown from ten feet in the air Reggie."

"See, if he can be this hot headed, he should be fine."

"Thanks Reggie," said Jacke with very obvious sarcasm.

The sound of a mini explosion brought them out of their conversation and they saw that Terrorfox had apparently tried to counter with a blast at their friends but they saw that there were scattered around the crater. Apparently, they had all dodged it and now were on all sides beneath him.

"Is that Terrorfox?" Jacke said as he pointed to the figure in the sky.

Brad wiped some sweat from his brow, "Yeah, that's him alright."

"Seems like everyone is on his tail pretty well," said Tyler. He looked at them with a calculating look and seemed to be questioning something in his head.

"Well..." Jacke said. "What are we doing standing here?"

They were about to charge when Tyler jumped in front of them and blocked their way. "Wait."

"What do you mean 'wait' Tyler? Our friends need help."

"Yeah, Reggie's right," said Brad. "They don't know how to fight a foxlore so we need to help them."

"Can't you see. That's what I'm trying to tell you." The three of them were completely lost on what he was trying to say. "Just look. They aren't going to get experience if we don't let them have it. Let's give them this chance. Besides, we need to rest a bit after our battle with Toxfox. There's still Treefox to handle after this and we want to have strength to spare."

Jacke looked at Jennifer and Max as they looked like they were both scared and tired. "Tyler...they could get killed."

"I know. I know that they might but they won't."

"What do you mean?" asked Reggie. "How could you know that?"

"Well...everyone has always said that the four of us were different. That there was something about us that made us amazing, so amazing that we're thought to be some legendary heroes in this Parallel World prophecy. When I looked at our friends a while ago...I...I think I felt what others felt when they come across us. I mean, just look at all of them..." They all turned to their friends and then they started to feel something strange. It was like they hoping that nothing would stop them. Like nothing would break the spirit of their friends. "They're, for the first time, fighting together without one trace of their minds on the house rivalries. They're fighting as one group. They're fighting together like us. This is probably the answer we were hoping for for all these months."

(_'sss_)

Terrorfox kept buzzing around to avoid all the spells and element attacks that headed his way and soon he let out an angry howl that shook the insides of the scared Barrier Town Guard watching nearby.

"I'm tired of this little game!"

He then raised his hands above his head and a sphere of sparking violet energy quickly appeared in his palms which he then thre at the wizards below. This attack was coming much faster than the last attack they dodged and they all couldn't get away as fast as before.

It made a blast so big that the smoke rose about thirty feet high and it's force made all of them get lifted off the ground and blown away around ten feet from where they had been running. The Guard were all covering their eyes from the dust but were far enough to stand against the force. The Seekers were pushed a little back but were otherwise okay.

Brad tried to look at all their friends in different angles of panic. "Do you think they're...?"

Reggie looked carefully at them and noticed some movement. "No..." he said breathing a bit in relief. "They're fine. They were twitching so they must all be alive. They're probably just knocked up a bit."

Terrorfox landed at the front of a struggling to stand Sam and then just kicked him in the side. Matt got to his feet and was about to curse him when he took Matt by his outstretched arm and hurled him away to land on his back on the grass.

"A bit? Can't wait to hear what you call alot Reggie," said Jacke. "Can't we do something now Tyler?"

"Jacke...no, not yet, just...wait a little more."

"More?"

"Yes, more!"

"But they're in trouble."

"Sorry Tyler, but I agree with Jacke," said Brad.

"Me too," said Reggie. "Tyler, believe me, I think I understand how important you think this is but how can they stay away from the rivalry if the're dead."

Tyler got in their way again and this time drew both his wand and sword on them.

"Look guys, this has to happen here and now. Even if the rivalry wasn't a problem, we have to let them go through this. Remember, they came with us because they wanted to help us. If we keep stepping in then we'll be telling them that they're just in the way all the time and are worthless."

Jacke backed up a little at that while Reggie and Brad turned to look at their friends getting thrown around by Terrorfox.

After thinking on it in their silence, Reggie slumped his shoulders in defeat. "You're right."

"What did you say Reggie?" asked Brad.

"He's right." he repeated again in the same tone.

"You too?" Jacke pointed at their friends. "Our friends...they're about to die and if you two want to stand back fine but I don't."

"Jacke, I'm coming too." said Brad.

"No you're not!" Tyler had his wand pointing at Brad's throat while his sword was pointed in between Jacke's eyes. "I didn't want to resort to this but...AS THE LEADER OF THIS GROUP I AM ORDERING THAT YOU TWO STAY HERE!"

Jacke and Brad were frozen in midbreath and were fighting to do what they wanted over what was said. They had all agreed and had in a way forced Tyler to take the leader role and if they went against what he told them then they would be being selfish to Tyler for nothing but if they didn't do something then their friends would get killed.

"Tyler...are you completely sure about doing this?" asked Reggie.

"Tyler looked at him and at the two friends he had practically at the neck. "Yes." Tyler dropped his arms and started to rub his eyes and looked on at the onslaught. He saw the pain and intensity on his friends' faces and heard their painful screams that cut his insides apart. "Believe me, I hate this as much as you but I know that this has to happen. Just give it a bit more. Two minutes. Two minutes is all I'm ordering, no, all I'm ordering and asking you to give me, no them. If it doesn't end then we'll step in and I won't argue."

"Two minutes? And that's it?"

"Yes Jacke. Just two more minutes. Will you give them that?" He looked to Brad. "And you?"

Both Brad and Jacke eased their tension and stepped back from Tyler and solemnly nodded their heads.

Terrorfox kicked Max to the ground while he threw Morgan away, about eleven feet away like a sling. He took Jennifer and threw her into the arms of Sam, Laura and Hawkster and caused them to fall back like a row of dominoes. Matt sidestepped them and let out a slashing curse that collided with Terrorfox's face. He recoiled and his face was hidden by his furry hands. He looked at Matt with his snout letting out a deep snarl. Matt lost all the air in his lungs and started to back away with a hopeless and cowering look across his face.

(_'sss_)

Regulus could see the battlefield up ahead and saw that there were still a good number of people alive. That had to mean that the demons were overrun. He ran to where he saw all the lights blaring from the battle when he stopped in his tracks. Regulus started to feel really strange. He turned to the far north sky and felt a gnawing feeling on his chest. It was like he could feel like something was coming.

'_What's going on_?' he thought as he tried to steady his breathing. '_It's like I feel something over there is making me so cold and wheezy from the inside out. Why does this sound so familiar?'_

Regulus shook himself away from this stupor and focused on the area ahead. He saw people being thrown around and ran at a faster pace.

Terrorfox was choking Hawkster with one hand raised at his throat and was holding Matt by the collar with the other. He was chuckling very softly with a gleam in his eyes that made the whole watching Guard shrink in shaking fear worst then before.

"What's wrong boys? A little hung up. Ha, Ha, Ha!"

Then, he gagged and dropped the two boys and went for his own neck. There, on his neck, was a ring of black fire wrapped around it and was attached to a line of fire that went off right to the end of Regulus' wand. Regulus had an angry look to him as he tugged and yanked on his wand to tighten his Fire Whip Curse.

"You seem a little...choked up at the moment, don't you," Regulus said in a very bitter tone of voice.

Everyone got up coughing and clutching a different place on their body that hurt when Regulus squinted and made the threads of fire even thicker. Terrorfox looked to be trying to fight back but it seemed that the pain was too much for him to concentrate on a counter attack. Everyone got in a single line facing the scene before them. They all looked at one another: strangers made aquaintances and now made comrades. They all nodded as one and readied their wands and and elemental attack with everything they had left.

Terrorfox looked on in terror himself as they readied a final blow. He took look at them and then turned to the sky. He saw Treefox up there staring at the scene and waved his arms frantically to signal him to help him. Treefox then shook himself out of his stupor and charged towards Regulus.

Morgan caught sight of him darting for him and followed the path to her friend. "Regulus, look out!!"

Regulus looked from Morgan to the sky and saw Treefox speeding at him with his clawed hands outstretched to split him in two. He was looking at Regulus with a face that could kill. Treefox was closing in when something at the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head and was suddenly smacked with a large rock and a stunning spell. With him so off guard, the spell had a good effect and he flew backwards unconscious and landed with a big impact some distance away. Regulus looked around towards the Seekers and the Guard, looking for the one who saved him but didn't see anyone who looked like they did so until he looked behind him and saw Bruce there a few yards away.

Regulus nodded at Bruce and then turned to the others. "Okay," he said as he spun himself and Terrorfox around and then lifted the spell which lifted Terrorfox in the air like a shotput. "Now!"

Everyone released their attacks and they all collided with Terrorfox who let out a scream before the collision created a big ball of impact smoke to appear in the sky. When that happened, they all started to cheer and clap eachother, hug and laugh with each other in celebration. Regulus went over to Bruce gave him a pat on the back and an approving nod as they went to join in on the victory.

The Seekers all had disbelief on their faces 'cept one.

"I don't believe it," Brad said with a huge smile on his face.

Reggie was rubbing his eyes like they were playing a joke on him. "Did we just see that?"

"I daresay we did just see that!" said Jacke with a leap and punch in the air.

"What did I tell you." Jacke, Reggie, and Brad looked over at Tyler who had a big smile on his face as he gazed over their friends. "You see. I was right. I knew that they could do it without us."

"Tyler...we're...well,"

"It's okay Jacke. I know."

"Err...right, good."

Then they all laughed and the tension was gone as soon as it had come.

"Terrorfox gone, with two minutes on the dot," Brad said looking at his watch.

Tyler looked around and caught sight of the direction that Treefox fell towards. "Yeah, now, why don't we rally the Guard and see if they fallen out of Terrorfox's trance and can help us get Treefox while he still vulnerable."

"Yeah, let's..."

"Reggie?" asked Jacke.

Reggie was looking at the smoke and was surprised at what he saw. Everyone looked and their friends all stopped cheering and dancing amongst themselves to see Terrorfox's outline become visible through the fog of smoke in the sky.

The smoke blew off and there stood Terrorfox. His fur was mangled, his eye seemed swollen shut and he was clutching his gut as he breathed very hoarse. That was probably due to the time Regulus had him at the throat. He was looking at them all with a very sadistic leer.

"Nice try kiddies but...you'll have to do better than that."

"On the contrary Terror, you should've done better than that!!"

He turned and everyone saw him look at a new figure that was flying in from the north sky. He was covered by a cloak so no one could make out his clothes or his face as the sun was now completely down. Terrorfox expression changed very quickly and he seemed to be bowing in the air.

"Captain Demonfox, your greatness."

"Don't give me that! You failed in your duty. Terrorfox. Your name should be Errorfox. You always pull through and yet you fail to these miscreant nobodies!"

"But sir."

"Silence!"

General Demonfox then started to glow an evil looking glow before a beam of energy struck Terrorfox and made him combust in an echoing scream of terror. His glow lit up the entire area and his cloak blew off his back. Everyone: The Guard, The Seekers and their friends all gasp and fell back in shock.

(_'sss_)

End of Chapter 30

Sorry about the lack of update. I know I promised soon but with the semester starting, I was up to my knees in studying but with the break, I finally had the free time I needed.

Avast, there goes Terrorfox. I wanted him to be a sort of opening for the Captain as merely the first level of terror that would find everyone on this night. As for Tyler, if I were him and had all this pressure build up from responsibility and battle then I would've blown up just as he did. I felt that he was getting a very collected person type of image and wanted to show a more vulnerable and fragile side to him; not to mention hostile, even to his best friends.

The next chapter will have the commanding officer of this isle in action against our heroes where they will face and learn of greater challenges that creep on ahead.

High Serpent King


	31. The Sacred House Weapons

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four/ Parallel World

(_'sss_)

Chapter 31: The Sacred House Weapons

Lutz wandered the streets of Barrier Town watching the people start preparing food and getting medical supplies ready. He saw that some of the townspeople were crying as they did all of this as he made his way for the temple. He knew how it was, wondering if your loved ones would be seeing you or if you would see them...dead. With his brother with the Death Eaters, he wondered how he was getting along or if he was hurt in a fight or even killed. Lutz always tried not to let it bother him at school or around his friends but it followed him everywhere even here, a world away.

He was helpless in that and now he was just as helpless with what was happening now. Here he was, mindlessly wandering around in Barrier Town like a good boy while everyone else was fighting for their lives against the foxlores at the horizon.

He looked out to that horizon and hoped they were okay. That was all he could do. Out of everyone, he was the weakest one and his presence on the battlefield would only hold everyone back. He stopped looking out and walked into the temple with a hopeless air around him.

(_'sss_)

Demonfox's appearance seemed to live up to his name as he looked like a demon from top to bottom. Unlike the other foxlores, Demonfox's skin wasn't furry. It had scales that you could clearly see from afar while his eyes were a ghostly yellow that seemed to glow in the darkening sky. With his hood down, you could not see one strand of fur anywhere. His fox like head had a more reptilian look to it with scales like spikes were where the hair would be. The only thing that had hair was swishy fox tail that had green hair with a white tip. He was wearing a reddish brown garb of olden robes with a cape of scaly fabric swishing back in the wind further fueling his image of a beast. He was clad in leather boots with straps that seemed to be of reptile skin.

"My, my" he said hovering over them. "Based on what I heard, I didn't expect you all to look so...ordinary. I must confess that I pictured you all would look more distinguishable."

Everyone stood their ground but their knees were a little shaken up at the sight of this creature. Even though they did have this foxlore hopelessly outnumbered, something about the whole thing said that he still had the upper hand.

"I just don't believe it," Reggie said as he eyed the foxlore. "He destroyed his own servant just like that."

"He's a demon in nature as much as in name," said Brad.

"You're comradership is what's demonic. And to think, even Terrorfox lost to you. It's really humiliating and that's why I destroyed him. To lessen his humiliation and more importantly mine. It's really humiliating that my troops all failed to defeat you."

"If I were you, I wouldn't look down on us so quickly. We beat not only Toxfox and Terrorfox and the other foxes you sent after us but a good bit of your armies. I wouldn't think it's a wise move to make us mad," said Tyler with a hard glare that even had his friends shivering a bit with chills.

"You don't do you?" Demonfox descended a bit until he was hovering a few inches from the ground. "Unlike my men, I won't be so easily disposed. You may outnumber me, but those numbers are of little help for you. Just look at you Guard. They are completely shaken." It was true. The Guard were still frozen in place as they had been with Terrorfox. "Terrorfox's special power was to instill fear into those connected to his victims. Even though I destroyed him, that fear won't wear off for another hour and by then you will all have gained an invitation from me to the valley of the dead."

Reggie took all this in. Now it all made sense to him. He realized that ever since the foxlores appeared on the battlefield, not 1 member of the Guard helped, not even Nelson in the fights against Toxfox and Terrorfox. Over the years, Terrorfox would've killed many people and their loved ones and friends would all be struck terrified of his presence. Terrorfox's most greatest weapon and ability was terror in true essence.

Even Regulus thought on it. He remembered that the guardsman whom he met at the barrier and how he talked of Terrorfox and now understood his warning. All of them weren't affected by Terrorfox's appearance though. However, for them, Terrorfox never struck down someone with close connection to them so they hadn't been affected.

Everyone came together around Tyler to face the foxlore.

"Tyler, we'll be alone if we take on Captain Demonfox." Reggie said as quietly as possible. "The Guard are still too terrorized to fight and help us."

"Yeah, you're right." He looked at his friends and analyzed all their bruises and scrapes. "Listen everyone, Us Seekers will handle Demonfox. The rest of you take cover with the Guard and watch over them until they get free from the terror effects."

"What?" said Hawkster.

Brad held back his friend from moving towards him. "Hawk, you are still weak from fighting Terrorfox. You all are to listen to Tyler and move back."

Max looked at them with a dropped face. "Us? What about you guys? You fought against Toxfox too remember?"

"We've had time to recover, you haven't," said Reggie. "All of you are hurting from everything that Terrorfox put you through. We could tell so don't try and deny it."

"We're fine," said Max defiantly.

"Really?" Tyler went to Max and slammed his hand down a little hard on his shoulder where Max winced from the pain he got from all over his body. "I thought so."

"You're basing us off on just him?" said Sam sounding offended being put in the same position as Max.

"Okay," Jacke said stepping in. "All of you jump now and prove Tyler wrong." They all looked at each other like with the same similiar thought: Is Jacke crazy? "Just do it," he said again.

They all jumped in their spots and then all of them winced or wobbled a little when they came down from all the pain that was running though their bodies from Terrorfox's beating except Regulus and Bruce.

"I've already spoken. I'm the leader here remember and what I say, you follow through. Right now, I say you all go and be safe and let us handle Demonfox."

"But...what about them?" Morgan said as she pointed to Regulus and Bruce.

"Yeah, let them at least help you guys. It'll be a better chance of avoiding the chance of getting yourselves killed." said Jennifer.

"No, not at all. Regulus and Bruce may not be as hurt as you all but don't have the training we do. That's what we're going to need for this head foxlore."

"Well...," started Regulus drawing everyone's attention. "It does make tactical sense. You four would be the best choice. You are less injured than us and you four do have the most training and experience."

"Right. So have faith in the four of us." 'Thanks Regulus,' Tyler thought as he looked at his friend.

"Tyler," Matt started. "It makes more sense for all of us to go. If you guys go alone, he'll pick you off one at a time. With all of us there, the odds will be better. After all, 14 against him sounds more reassuring than just four."

Everyone else was nodding at what Matt just suggested and they kept talking, trying to get Tyler to let them in.

"Matt, everyone, I appreciate how worried you are. How worried you all are but let us deal with him," Tyler said a little harshly.

"Guys...," said Brad stepping in front of them cutting their view of Tyler. "Did you wonder why the four of us didn't even lift a finger to help you guys back there? It was because Tyler ordered us not to."

"What?!!" At that, all of them looked at Tyler with a very mild glare. All of them looked like they wanted to spare Demonfox the trouble of killing Tyler since they now all wanted to. Jacke turned to Brad and gave him a hard nudge. "That doesn't exactly help us here, honestly!"

"Let me finish. Tyler wanted all of you to make something of yourselves. He didn't want all of you to feel like you were being dead weight to us. He convinced us that letting you all fight without us would show that you really do have what it takes to be a part of this to us and all of you. We wanted to jump in but Tyler had faith in all of you and that you all were good enough to handle it. Now...we need you to have faith in us to handle Captain Demonfox."

Everyone backed themselves a little at that declaration. The fact that Tyler believed in all their power was a little overwhelming. Tyler as well as Jacke, Reggie and Brad and everything they've seen and been through were phenominal and Tyler actually believed that all of them could handle it.

Tyler now turned to face Demonfox with his back facing everyone else. "Now...I believe I gave all of you an order."

Everyone of their friends were looking at one another with hesistant faces as if waiting for someone with a convincing right reason to not listen to Tyler to step forward. When no one did, they all ran off to join the Guard leaving the four seekers facing down the fox. The four of them drew their swords and wands and put themselves in their respective battle positions and on high attention.

Demonfox had watched the whole exchange between the parselmouth and his followers. He had never seen such a leader with a lack in leader qualities and was actually amused. "Oh, you four wish to fight me?" He put on quite a show of trying to make a decision but they all knew what was coming. "Very well then. I'll have the full honor of doing what my troops couldn't and not only will I destroy your friends Slytherin. I will also take you to my superiors on a silver platter."

"His superiors?" Tyler thought out loud.

"You won't have to worry about them. You won't make it passed me!" Captain Demonfox extended his two hands high above his head and a long mace a rotating pattern of spikes appeared which he took hold of with his scaly hands. He twisted it a bit and leered at them with an animalistic grin spread on his snout. He then let out a roar and charged at them ready to swing.

(_'sss_)

Lutz paced around the empty temple hallways with a trail of loud footsteps and a very tense disposition. Everyone was worried about the town's warriors and especially their group. Lutz looked to the distance where the battle was taking place and could even hear some of the loud explosions echoing from that far away. The little boy was curious about how everyone was doing but he was just too scared to even think about it.

'What possessed me into believing that I could do this? I'll never be strong or great at anything not like...like my brother,' he thought as he walked down the hallway that was so empty that he could hear the clear echoes of his footsteps.

Lutz made his way through the hallway and came across a room he'd never gone through before. The double doors were solid gold and the door had carvings of lions, snakes, eagles and badgers all over it. Before, there were always guards at this door and it was explained that it was a sacred room that couldn't be just entered. However, now all the guards and the other warriors in the town were all out on the battlefield and the temple's attendants were looking after all the people that were brought back. Lutz did need something to distract him from all these thoughts and the room obviously wasn't dangerous as it wasn't a forbidden place. Lutz took a hold of the doors' handles and pulled where he discovered that these doors were very heavy. He took 1 handle with both his hands and pulled using his weight to help him as he leaned back. The door started opening and Lutz could see a dim light pouring through. After a minute of effort, Lutz got 1 of the doors open enough to get inside and he was awed by what he saw.

The room was big and had a high ceiling and the floor appeared to be made of white marble. There were statues on the four corners of the room of each of the house animals made of gold, silver, bronze and black quartz with their respective house animal. They were facing a spot in the room by the front. There was an alter square made of black marble with fine pole torches at each of it's corners.

"Wow," Lutz said in a whisper that was almost inaudible but it still ecoed in the empty room.

Lutz never seen a room decorated like this. Although he was a slytherin and appreciated his house's colors, in here he couldn't help but think that the others made the room look even grander.

'Maybe Jacke, Reggie and Brad are having more of an effect on us slytherins than we want to admit,' he thought as he made his way to the center altar.

In the middle of the altar was a small rise like a big button panel. Lutz saw what looked like an exact duplicate of the Hogwarts School Crest engraved on the panel but it lacked the H that the school crest has. He stood on top of it and suddenly the pattern lit. The crest grew so bright that it was nearly blinding before it dimmed out. Lutz looked down and saw the pattern returned to normal except that the snake on the crest was still glowing a faint glow. He stepped off the pattern and moved away from the altar and the panel completely stopped glowing.

He was completely amazed by what had happened and wondered what it all meant. What was so special about this room that had guards called to protect it? Lutz brushed himself off and was about to turn and leave when something box shaped caught his eye. It was off the shadows at the far front of the room on a pedestal beyond the altar. He was making his way over to the pedestal when the door creaked further open. Lutz turned and saw 1 of the temple's attendants. Judging from the pendant he was wearing, he was a gryffindor and he didn't appear too much older than himself.

"What are you doing in here?! This room is off limits unless you are part of the ceremony! I will have to..."

Lutz drew his wand at him before he could move closer or say anything else. "Relax. I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was just looking around."

The attendant seemed to settle down a bit and just stared at Lutz a while before he spoke again. "Forgive me young sir but this is a highly ceremonial place. We prefer to keep it off limits to protect it's layout."

"What exactly is this room for?"

Why, it's our sorting room. When people in the village reach the age of eleven, they come to this place and partake in the sorting ceremony."

Now Lutz understood what had just happened. When he stepped on the sorting panel, it had told him that he was meant for Slytherin House. "Oh, I see it now. That panel works just like our Sorting Hat back in our world. It's a...Sorting Panel."

"Yes," nodded the temple attendant. "So I hope you see why we seal this room. The panel is a village treasure that is completely untouched by the foxlores so we want it to be well preserved."

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I was just curious and I needed something to get my mind off the battle being fought right now."

"Yes...I could probably understand what you're going through. My two brothers and a neighbor of mine are all out there right now. Some gryffindor I am huh? I do temple services so I won't go into battle like my father had."

"Yeah, I know what you mean too. I'm a slytherin meaning I'm supposed to be mighty and I'm here like the feeble little kid I look like."

(_'sss_)

Tyler blocked a hit from the upper left as Demonfox tried to force his mace down on his head. Brad took a swing at Demonfox's head but he flew up and dodged. As he was rising into the air, Jacke tried to hit him with fireballs but he dodged the hits like a mosquito.

Reggie took to the sky as an eagle and swooped down at Demonfox but he missed him. He transformed in mid-air and shot a binding spell but Demonfox knocked the ropes away with a swing from his mace like a beater's bat. He tried an wind energy blast but Demonfox went and blocked it by swinging his mace like a prepellar. Reggie started to fall back down at an alarming speed with his wings. As he was falling Demonfox threw his mace like a harpoon at Reggie but he turned into a bird and minimized himself and it barely missed him. Though the mace missed, Demonfox did not cringe. He moved incredibly fast at Reggie and knocked him downwards from the air and he started to crash like a falling star. Reggie transformed back to his human self as he couldn't concentrate and was looking like he'd hit the ground head first. Jacke moved to where he was falling so he could catch him. Jacke didn't catch him but he did break the fall by having Reggie fall on him as he was trying to catch him. Tyler and Brad ran over to where they had fallen to check on them.

"Reggie, you okay?"

Reggie took a hold of his head to stop the sight of his friends spinning out of his mind. "A bit of a headache but I'm okay Brad."

"Yeah...because I broke his fall," Jacke said with his voice muffled by having his face facing the ground.

Tyler breathed out some relief that he held in and went to look at Demonfox. "He's a slippery one alright. He doesn't fall for the tricks we used on Treefox and Toxfox when we fought them."

"Yeah," Reggie said as he got to his feet and helped Jacke up. "Also, he uses his flight abilities more than the other foxlores had."

"That's just great. Honestly, how are we supposed to fight him if we can't even be near him?"

"Jacke, I think that's his point." Tyler was feeling so frustrated that he just stomped his foot on the ground out of nowhere. "This is madness! If only we could fly using our elemental powers but we don't know how to do that."

"I'm starting to wish we stayed back at the past more longer than we did. Lady Ravenclaw offered to teach us but we just had to leave," said Brad.

"Well, we can't do anything about that now," said Reggie. "We can't fly yet and the Guard are in no position to teach us or give us air cover right now. My eagle form is okay but I can't launch my attacks fast enough on Demonfox if I have to keep transforming every second to stay airborne."

"So what can we do?" asked Brad as he gripped his sword more tightly.

They all tried to quickly come up with something but every suggestion that popped into their heads seemed as pointless as the last. Tyler looked at his wand and it dawned on him an idea. An idea that he was almost afraid to tell his friends out loud not that they didn't know he wasn't capable of using it but it was another thing to suggest it to them.

"There is one spell that I think might work with a little luck."

Reggie let out a sigh of relief. "Good. What is it? Somthing's a lot better than nothing."

"Well alright, but I have to warn you, it's not the kind of thing you'll like to see used...again." Tyler looked at his three friends with sullen expression on his face and made the tip of his wand glow green.

They all immediately knew where this was going. "Are you sure you can do it?" asked Brad.'

"I did it before, remember?"

Jacke shook his head at that. "Yeah, but it hasn't worked then and we don't know if it'll work now. You tried it on both Timefox and Treefox and they didn't get destroyed. Demonfox is even more stronger than them so how could we think it'll work now?"

"Well," said Reggie. "Both of those foxlores always saw it coming and were ready to defend themselves. What if we were to distract Demonfox enough for Tyler to get a clear shot at him when his defenses are down? Then, it should destroy him as long as he doesn't defend himself from it. After all, anyone who is hit with it will meet their end, if they don't avoid it of course."

Tyler, Jacke and Brad looked at each other and thought on his plan. Jacke was the first to speak. "It's the best plan we got."

"It's the only plan we've got," Brad pointed out.

"Then why not," said Tyler. "I won't miss, you can count on that. I just need time for a clear shot and him off guard. Can you three handle it?"

"I'm insulted Tyler," said Jacke very sarcastically.

"Are all Other World humans this talkative?" The four of them looked up to see that Demonfox was sitting in the air above them like he had been waiting. Reggie saw that his pole mace was back in his grasp after he'd thrown it at him. "I would've broken up this little meeting myself long ago but I find it's better to destroy my adversaries when they're struggling against me and see that all their most best efforts are nothing."

"Oh, we'll do more than struggle," said Tyler as he made himself at the ready.

They looked at Tyler with a little contempt and thought that he could've used a better line than that one. Jacke, Reggie and Brad then started to throw spells and elemental blasts at Demonfox like wildfire. Demonfox dodged, blocked and deflected everything that was thrown at him.

"He's moving around too much," said Reggie. "We have to get him still."

Jacke aimed and fired a Slashing Curse at Demonfox's head which he flew away from. "And I'm waiting for you to give us the idea of how."

"Why don't we try closing in on him?" Brad said as he shot a jet of water to Demonfox's right side. "It works in a game play so why not here."

Jacke shot a stunning spell and looked at Brad. "Alright. Let's give it a shot."

"I already have a plan," said Reggie.

Tyler was still off trying to get a clear shot in. 'Guys, whatever you're gonna do, do it quick. He'll eventually put together why I'm not fighting with you,' he thought as he tried to aim his wand at Demonfox.

(_'sss_)

Back at the temple, Lutz and the attendant with him were still silent in their own thoughts until Lutz gave a cough that brought them down to earth...or this particular one.

"Yes...well...we need to go."

"Wait...," Lutz said putting a stopping hand on his arm. "Just before you came in, that caught my eye." He pointed over to the box at the very front of the room. "What's that?"

"That is something that no one truly knows."

"What do you mean?"

"There, within that box, are four precious crystals that each contain the legendary weapons for the Five of each house," the attendant said as both he and Lutz approached the box which up close, looked more like a chest.

"The Five? Wait...do you mean the Great Slytherin Five?!" Lutz approached at this so intently that it scared the attendant a little...and even himself. "Sorry," he said apologetically. "I'm really just excited about this."

"You know of it? This has never really made sense to anyone, even to the ones that found it."

"How'd you find out about this legend? It's a strict Slytherin House secret in my world."

The boy looked down in thought and went over to the box. "This was found a little over five years ago. Nelson and his squad were fleeing from an attack to the north of here of Terror demons as they were overwhelmed by their number. It was some distance from the town so they couldn't seek the barrier's protection for them to get away. They ducked their way into a crack opening of a cavern in the mountains. They got away but they were cornered and they couldn't get reinforcements as they were trapped. They thought they would either starve to death or have to come out and die fighting. They all backed up against the wall when one of them tripped over something in the ground. They dug and found this box and when they touched it, a strange light appeared and incinerated the demons keeping them trapped."

"Just like that?" asked Lutz.

"Yes, they couldn't explain what had happened. They found an inscription on a worn stone underneath the chest and it explained what was inside. Four crystals containing the five weapons for the chosen defenders. That's pretty much all we know. What about in your world?"

"Well, in our world, I know a story about a special "Five" called the Slytherin Five. It's a story told and kept within Slytherin House and I wouldn't know if the other three houses have similar stories."

Lutz remembered when he had first heard it. It was always tradition for it to be told to the first years on their first weekend at Hogwarts so it was over a year ago and it was still a somewhat fresh memory.

**Flashback**

"Remember this stays in the common room and away from other ears."

All the first years were sitting in a group on the floor while the sixth year prefect started to tell the night's tale.

"_In a time of peril, when Slytherin House faces it truest & greatest foe at it's peak of end, there will rise five serpent weapons with devastating power to combat at full maleviolence. They will go to the high serpent in the terror time. He and he alone will bestow them to the worthy ones and with them will come the house's prosperity and salvation. They will see to it that the name Slytherin rises to it's rightful place once again and to the end."_

Bruce leaned over to Lutz. "Now, that's what I call a dramatic nightime story."

"Yeah," he said as he cleared his throat to get the prefect's attention. "When exactly are these five suppose to come again?"

The prefect gave a small chuckle that had everyone else follow his lead. "Never boy. This is just a slytherin house myth."

"A myth?"

"Of course, after all, it's no secret who are our enemies are in Hogwarts and yet no special weapons have come to be bestowed on anyone. It's just a story made to enlighten us to beat back our foes."

**End Flashback**

When Lutz had heard the myth, he didn't think too much on it but if it did exist in this world also...

"Do you have the key for this thing?"

(_'sss_)

Reggie fired an intense mini cyclone up at Demonfox's head and he flew downwards to dodge. "Alright, go Brad!"

"_Reducto_!" Brad shouted as his Reductor Curse went for Demonfox at his legs.

However, he simply hovered over it but both Reggie and Brad did not let out those two attacks and turned over to Jacke and nodded their signal.

"Now it's my turn!

Jacke fired two streams of fire from both of his hands and went right in Demonfox's path but he looked confident and stayed put where he was. The two streams passed by Demonfox without hitting him. They kept roaring past him from his right and his left.

Demonfox let out a howling cackle. "Your aim is pitiful humans."

Reggie couldn't help but smirk. "Why would you say that?"

"What?" he said silently as he looked on. When he did, he was turning his head very frantically. Reggie, Brad and Jacke's shots and attacks had him completely had him completely boxed in. "Why you..."

Before he could say anymore, a green flash of light caught his eye and he turned just in time to have the light collide with him and he recoiled backwards and started falling. His body was like a struck bird as it rocketed straight to the ground in a impacting puff of dust. Everyone everywhere was speechless at the sight. Even the Gaurd blinked a bit in their terrorized stupor. Some distance away was Treefox crawling on the ground and squinting at the battle site.

The Seekers were completely shellshocked as well. Tyler hadn't moved a muscle and still had his wand arm raised while Jacke, Reggie and Brad were rooted to their spots. They would've stayed like statues if Tyler didn't get tapped by Chaos on the shoulder to wake up.

"Uh...oh right. Guys...let's go and check on it."

"Yeah...okay," Jacke said as he gave Reggie and Brad a tug to get them to move too.

All four of them had their swords out and were very carefully approaching the crash site slowly. The dust was starting to settle a bit but it was still too much to actually see anything. The four friends stayed together and finally reached the site but the impact dust was still too thick to see if Demonfox was really gone.

"This dust is like a fog," said Tyler as he was waving some off in front of his eyes.

"I don't think that's going to help," said Brad.

"Wait," Reggie said suddenly. He concentrated and a big gust of wind blew in and started to carry out all of the dust and smoke off to the distance until there was clear vision of the site. "There."

They looked into the hole and didn't see anythin. There was no body there and they knew that Demonfox couldn't have come out because they would've seen him if he did. Over by where there friends all were they seemed to be looking as well.

"It looks like they got him," said Laura. "I hope they did."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, good riddance. That foxlore really had me freaked out. I won't be able to sleep well for a week."

Everyone one of them muttered a yeah in agreement and started to lean more forward towards the Seekers. Then they stopped when something very odd and disturbing feeling lurched their way into their bodies.

"Did we win?" asked Jacke. "Did Tyler's Killing Curse work?"

"I think so. Remember, every foxlore that was destroyed had always combusted into dust and never left a body so Captain Demonfox shouldn't be different...right?"

Brad took a good hard look at the crater. "I don't know Reggie. I feel a little uneasy about this. Something's not right here."

Tyler looked from Brad to the hole. "Well...maybe we should get the Guard and..."

Before Tyler could finish, they all felt a cold and disturbing feeling that they recognized coming from the hole. Demonfox popped out of the epicenter with a fierce howl and the force of it launched the Seekers into the air. Demonfox was ready to swing his mace and seemed to be putting real muscle behind it. The Seekers went for a counter blow with their swords and when they all made contact, four metallic snaps were heard as the swords given to them by the Sgt. Nelson all snapped in two like twigs.

(_'sss_)

"Well, do you have one on you?" asked Lutz again.

The attendant looked at Lutz like he was afraid to answer and after Lutz asked again, he looked on the floor to avoid eye contact.

"I'm sorry but no. There never was one. You see, when Sgt. Nelson first found it, there was no key at all. There have been attempts to open it but none were successful."

"So this box can't be opened?"

"Well...no. It's never even been written of how it can be opened. The message that came with the box had the second part too worn away by time to read. The legend was never complete."

Lutz looked at the box and recalled everything that he just heard and overlapped it with what he knew with the myth. "Hmm...no key...weapons for the chosen defenders...four houses...five defenders...when the foe appears...wait!"

"What is it?"

"Maybe that's why I'm here..."

"Excuse me."

Lutz walked over to the chest and looked over it from top to bottom. He went to look at the place where the lock should be put he saw that over the lock was no keyhole. He lightly extended his fingers to touch where it was and then there was a click sound that the lid popped slightly open. Lutz and the attendant drew back a little at that before the both of them went and lifted the lid and were godsmacked at what was inside.

Sitting on a silk like velvet were four precious stones of gold, silver, copper and onyx. They appeared to be no bigger than your average walnut. Each of them had an imprinted animal of the respective houses with five little spikes on the top side of each stone.

The attendant shook his head in wonder and rubbed his eyes as if trying to see that he wasn't seeing things. "Unbelievable, this is incredible. You...you opened it...how?"

"I...don't really know. I kept thinking about what you told me. The part about the second part of the message rubbed away. The first part seemed to agree with the myth back in my world and I wondered if that myth might've been the lost second part of the engraved message. If that was the case then the box would only open for anyone when the houses were truly in danger of destruction from their greatest foes. I wished with all my might that it would open to help everyone from the foxlores attacking them and it looks like it worked."

"But how could the houses be so close to destruction now?" the attendant said finally turning away his gaze from the treasure of stones.

"I don't know." Lutz looked over the rocks. "Let's have a closer look at these things."

(_'sss_)

The sword ends flew right off in front of them leaving clean smooth straight ends remaining in the Seekers' hands. Demonfox let out a predator like smirk before he extended his hand and the Seekers suddenly felt a strong pushing force shoot them off towards the ground and with a comet like speed. They screamed as they were waiting for the inevitable crash but they suddenly felt something tug on them and they stopped falling just inches from the ground. They looked around and then found all their friends with the wands out and pointing at them.

"Thanks." Tyler said with sincere gratitude and they all got back to their feet.

Brad brought his broken sword to his face before he threw it to the distance. "Great. Now what?"

"I really don't know. Our wands could only help us so far with the spells we know and Demonfox doesn't look like he's ready to call it quits."

"I was sure I hit him head on." Tyler started scratching his head furiously. "Why didn't my spell work?"

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M A FOOL!!!" Demonfox was screaming at full force with a very intense look on his face and his eyes burned with malice and was directing all of it at them. "I heard everything that you were saying the whole time you were planning. My ears picked up on everything you were saying even if I was far above you. I gave you the false hope that you were distracting me from your true attack. I truly enjoyed putting triumph in your heads and snatching it away at it's peak. You're all more of fools than I thought. Ha Ha Ha Ha," Demonfox said laughing his head off at his finish.

Jacke slammed his right fist into his left palm. "What else could happen? We don't have any good weapons left to use."

The second Jacke finished saying that, bright beams of light came and aimed for them. Tyler, Jacke, Reggie and Brad all tried to shield themselves with their hands but they felt something hit their palms that turned out to be small precious stones. They started to glow and then they grew and became solid shapes that had them, their friends, the Guard, Treefox and Demonfox all staring in awe.

Tyler's hands were gripping a fabulous sword with a blade of gold and the handle encrusted in emeralds.

Jacke had a sword similiar in shape and design as his but it was silver and the handle was encrusted in rubies.

Brad's weapon was a lot more different as it appeared to be a thick bladed glaive with the bladed part made of black colored metal and the pole had yellow jewels encrusted on it's metal surface.

Reggie had a double bladed pole axe of copper with a metal pole having sapphires encrusted on it.

Then, as if an outside force was directing them...all four of them looked up at Demonfox with a warrior's look on each of their faces.

(_'sss_)

**End of Chapter 31**

I know this chapter took longer than I said it would. I wanted the introduction of the weapons to be just right and went through many rewrites. In case you don't know what it is...a glaive is a pole weapon with a blade at the end that look like a sword in shape except they tend to be thicker or longer in size and shape.

The next chapter will have the end of Demonfox, more character depth and explanation on the stories of these weapons as a new mission and journey for everyone in the war deemed the Timeless Conflict against the foxlores. Remember, it's only coming around for December for them. The school year and this story are far from over.

High Serpent King


	32. The Slytherin Five

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four/ Parallel World/ Hogwarts

(_'sss_)

Chapter 32: The Slytherin Five

The Seekers felt something that was truly wonderful and frightening at the same time. The weapons that they had in their hands felt as if they were directing their bodies in doing what they wanted them to do. They did have control but it was if the weapons were moving their bodies for them. Demonfox shook himself free from his stupor and rocketed for Tyler.

"New weapons won't save you from me!"

Demonfox brought his mace up for a vertical swing but Tyler instantly blocked it but placing his sword horizontally up and stopped it from cracking his head in.

"Nice try," Tyler said with a cocky side smirk before he pushed on his sword and drove Demonfox back.

Once he did Jacke, Reggie, and Brad launched streams of their elemental energies right at Demonfox simultaneously and they struck him and made him roll back and stop with an unceremonial thunk.

Brad went and gripped his glaive with two hands and pointed the blade in Demonfox's direction. The second he did, everything fizzled out around him. Jacke, Reggie, Tyler and everything around him blurred out of sight and he feared that he was just struck blind. He went to move his hands to his eyes but every muscle in his body seemed to have been frozen in place. Brad suddenly saw an image of someone holding the exact same weapon he had in his hands. The person was dressed in yellow garments that had armor plating over it of a dark color and had a dark colored helmet with what looked like metal engraved paws extending just in front of the ears. Brad saw the figure in the exact same position he was in before he just jumped high in the air and released an attack with words that were deafening and saw it be unleashed from the glaive. And this wasn't just anybody...the person doing this looked an awful lot like himself.

Once that happened, Brad instantly found himself back on the battlefield as if nothing happened.

'What was that?' he thought as he saw Demonfox get back to his feet.

"You brats will pay for that!" Demonfox then charged at them while swinging his mace above his head so fast that it looked almost invisible.

Brad felt the glaive start vibrating as if it was trying to get him to do something. The picture of him executing that attack flashed through his mind and he firmed his grip on the pole. He jumped ahead of the others raised his glaive straight up as he saw it.

Then he shouted in his thoughts the words that he had heard. 'Hufflepuff Cosmos Strike!' Brad then dropped the glaive back down to point at Demonfox just like he had saw.

Right then, a shower of spheres of energy came pouring out from the glaive and headed for Demonfox like a meteor shower. Demonfox stopped in surprise before he tried to have his mace withstand the attack for him. Demonfox looked as if he was being dragged back as the force of Brad's attack was so much that he was leaving small trenches in the earth.

While watching, Reggie started to feel the axe in his hand grow hot and then an image flashed in front of his eyes. He saw an image of himself wearing a blue garment with bronze armor plates at the front, arms and legs while he donned a bronze helmet that he saw had wings going upwards like horns. The figure unleashed an attack with words that filled into Reggie's head. Then, Reggie saw himself facing Demonfox where he was breathing heavily after Brad's attack.

"You...you...you will not get the better of me!" screeched Demonfox before he raised mace up and conjured a ball of energy above it and launched it at them with a shout of a madman.

Reggie jumped ahead as Brad did and held his pole axe in front of him. He then jumped and thought very strongly the words that he had heard. 'Ravenclaw Wisdom Wave,' before he pointed the top point of the axe towards Demonfox and let out an energy attack that looked like an impending cyclone. Demonfox got struck straight at the chest and was thrown back rolling until he came to a heaping halt.

As Jacke looked at the attack, the sword in his hand grew hot and then his eyes weren't letting him see the battle but something else. He saw himself in a golden helmet that look like the top half of an olden knight's with gold armor plating with thin red robes and mail underneath. He then saw himself spin himself with his sword out away from himself and shouted three words and let out a grand attack from the end of his sword. Jacke's vision then blurred until he saw he was back on the field with everyone. Demonfox was on one knee panting and eyeing them with hard contempt.

"I...am...not finished...with you all yet!" he said as he had gotten up. "Two hits and you think I'll be ready to surrender? Ha! You children are pathetic."

"We're pathetic?" Tyler said with a little laugh in his tone. "You're the one who's staggering because of people you call pathetic. What can be more pathetic than that?"

At this, everyone laughed and it was everyone. The Seekers, their friends and the entire Guard. It seemed that Terrorfox's power had lost its effect on them. The only ones in the valley not laughing were Treefox, who hadn't moved from his place, and Demonfox whose eyes were deepening with malice at the humiliation.

"SILENCE!! I am Captain Demonfox, the ruler of this isle. I am to be feared by all!"

Brad wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sorry, but you're now more comical than fearful."

"Definitely," Reggie said trying to get some air back in his lungs. "You're not scary anymore, just ridiculous."

Demonfox obviously had enough of this as he charged again at the boys but Jacke was ready for him this time. He took his sword and on instinct pointed it out and spun himself on the spot thinking "Gryffindor Radiance Swipe.' When Jacke had come to face Demonfox again he stopped and a long wave lashed out from the sword like a crescent moon. It collided with Demonfox's mace and he was struggling to hold it off until the top half of his mace snapped off and he fell on his back.

Tyler caught a glimpse of Jacke's attack before it disappeared and then pictures just filled his head that were not his own. He saw someone who looked just like him wearing a silver metal band on his forehead that looked like a snake with two long fangs stopping just over the side of his eyebrows. He had silver armor plating with green robes and mail underneath. He saw this person raise his sword and bring it down to make a slicing motion while he chanted some words and then Tyler saw the battlefield again. Demonfox looked like he was starting to falter as he couldn't seem to stand straight. The hair on his tail was starting to be messy and scales of his skin were starting to hang out.

"That...was my favorite mace!" Demonfox's claws started to glow. "You'll pay for this with your blood!" He then let loose an energy attack at Jacke that looked like an incoming glowing talon.

Tyler jumped ahead of Jacke with his sword in front of him at the ready. "Take this as the payment!" Tyler shouted as he raised his sword straight up and thought the words that had come to him in his vision. 'Slytherin Seismic Slash.'

When he swung his sword down, a wave like a crescent moon, not unlike Jacke's but vertically shaped instead of horizontal, came out and cut right through Demonfox's attack before it collided right at Demonfox's front. Where expecting blood to be spewing out was instead a mix of dust and smoke. He was moving backwards with a limp in his stature as if he were fighting just to keep a single poise. Demonfox was grasping his wound and leering at the Seekers with a demonic look of pain.

"Filthy Human Brats!"

Tyler readied his sword again. "Alright, that's it." He turned to the others. "I've had enough of him now. All together now."

The four of them took their weapons and repeated their attacks at once and struck down Demonfox. He wailed when they hit their mark before he crumbled to dust and was no more.

At that moment, everyone in the Guard suddenly let out a shout and then there was hugging, cheering and even more shouting at the now sudden reality that Captain Demonfox was forever gone.

The Seekers let out a collected breath as they lowered their weapons to be at rest for the first time since they somehow got them. The four of them just kept staring ahead at the spot where Demonfox once was and were still trying to wrap their mind on the idea that they had won.

All of their friends came right up to them and shook them out of their stupor.

"That was amazing!" said Max.

"No, unbelievable is the better word." said Hawkster.

Sam clicked his tongue. "Incredible would more than describe it."

Regulus snapped his fingers. "How about we just call it simply what it was." He turned to face them. "Great."

Every one of them nodded in agreement before they all went up and started to shake, hug and laugh with them in celebration.

('sss)

Treefox looked on as everything that just happened processed in his mind. The captain was gone. Completely destroyed. Not only that but all the other foxlores stationed here were also destroyed save for himself and Skullfox. And to further add more grave news, their soldier numbers had been severely depleted in this battle.

'I can't lose face with all the superiors. I have to at least cause some good fortune for our platoon.' he thought before he caught sight of the Seekers.

Treefox let out an array of his flowers and started to charge them up for a sneak attack when he was thrown off his feet by a force of energy attacks. When Treefox got back up, he saw that Sergeant Nelson was standing before him with over a dozen soldiers behind him and they were all staring him down.

"Nelson!"

"Treefox...still up to the same old tricks eh? Well, if you still want to fight, me and the rest of the Guard are feeling a little exhilarated right now. The Seekers' performance was most inspiring."

"How is it that you all can move and act so freely? Terrorfox's effect on you shouldn't have even worn off for at least less than another hour."

"It seems that ever since the Seekers got those weapons, the hold that was on us was displaced. Not only are we normal again but we are feeling better than ever."

Treefox backed away a little and took in the fact that he was completely outnumbered 100 to 1. "I will not forget this."

Suddenly, he started to glow and then shot off into the distance, making his escape. His glowing exit attracted the attention of the Seekers and they went to Nelson and he told them about Treefox's escape. Nelson then gave orders for the men to round up all the wounded and dead men back to the town.

"Great...Demonfox is gone but Treefox is still out there," complained Brad.

"Oh please, don't worry," said Sgt. Nelson. "Thanks to all of your help, today, we have defeated not only three foxlores but a good part of their armies. Treefox and Skullfox are the only foxlores that we know are left."

Laura looked over at the direction that Treefox disappeared to. "Treefox and one called Skullfox? Well since their leader was just taken out, chances of them trying to surface again would be pretty low."

"She's right," said Jennifer. "The leader of the foxlores is gone."

"Not quite," Reggie said as he also looked in the distance. Everyone who had started jumping had just stopped in midjump. "During the battle, Demonfox said something about reporting to his superiors. I'm thinking that he was as much a henchmen as the other foxlores were."

"Wait," Matt said going up to him. "What are you saying? We just won didn't we?"

"Yeah, we won this battle but this war is still far from over."

"Terrific," he said as every one of their friends became sullen.

Just then they heard a whistle sound and turned to see that Lutz was running towards them with a young gryffindor.

"Hey! How's it going?!"

Regulus went over to him and looked like he might hit him over the head with his wand if things weren't so good right now. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay put at the town during the battle. Which reminds me, Bruce, I haven't forgotten about you either but I let it go on account of you saving me but you," he said looking back at Lutz. "I doubt that the town was given the all news from the Guard yet that the battle is over."

"I was checking to see what happened with those beams of light. They headed for this direction."

Tyler, Jacke, Reggie and Brad's attention was fully grabbed at this. Regulus let out some of air as he ran his ran through the front of his hair.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see, me and...uh..."

The attendant that Lutz was with looked at him with rolling eyes. "Kip. My name is Kip."

"Right, Kip and I found some box inside the closed off room at the temple. It's had the crystals that the light came from."

"Crystals?" said Matt as he pushed on ahead.

"Get your head out of the gutter Matt," said Tyler. "Keep going Lutz, Kip."

Kip shrunk back a little. Probably because he was talking directly to big famous parselmouth leader but he seemed to shake out of it fast. "The crystals that were in that chest were supposed to contain the weapons of the "Five" for each house and once Lutz touched them, they turned into comets of light and then flew off over this way."

Every one of the slytherins started whispering to each other and had surprised looks plastered on their faces.

"The Five?" said Reggie glancing at the pole axe in his hand. "I've never heard of them."

"Me neither." said Brad. He put the bladed part of his glaive to his face to see if there was a clue anywhere.

Jacke was turning his sword and looking it over. "I guess that what we saw when these things came into our hands during the fight." Jacke brought it over for Max and Jennifer to see.

Max eyes were shining almost as much as the silver blade "Wow! What a sword!"

"Yeah, I really like the rubies," said Jennifer. "Hey...what's that written near the hilt?"

This made Jacke start shaking his sword as he tried to see what Jennifer saw. "What? Where?"

"There."

She took her finger and placed it right above the writing and he saw what had completely escaped his eye. Writing engraved in the sword with a majestic sort of lettering making the sword seem even older and majestic. The letters spelled a name and the name was GODRIC GRYFFINDOR.

Jacke ran his own fingers over the words as he seemed to believe that it was just dust until he couldn't feel it rubbing away. "I don't believe it."

"Wait," everyone looked at Brad as he went to Jacke's sword. "Reggie, Tyler, Jacke doesn't this sword look familiar? Remember? We used to see it a bunch of times."

"Godric Gryffindor." Jacke mumbled before he put his mind in thought. "Yeah, he always wore it during dinner and ceremonial times."

Reggie snapped his fingers. "Yeah, the silver sword that he always had at his leather sheath. That the exact same one."

"Unbelievable." Tyler said as he shook his head.

Brad let out a snort. "After everything that's happened, you really believe the word unbelievable exists anymore Tyler?"

"You got me there Brad." Tyler looked at the silver handle of the sword Jacke was holding. "If that is Godric Gryffindor's sword, then…whose weapons do we have?"

"Yeah," Reggie said looking over the pole axe in his hand. "Maybe…"

Everyone helped look the weapons over with them and they found names engraved just near the hilt in Tyler's golden sword, and just at the bottom of the bladed parts of Brad and Reggie's pole weapons. They were engraved in the very same style as the Gryffindor Sword. Respectively the engravings were: SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, HECTOR HUFFLEPUFF, and RYAN RAVENCLAW.

Their friends didn't seem to know what was the reason why they were amazed. It was either the fact that these four weapons were in front of them or the fact that the Seekers were holding them.

"I can't believe what you and Jacke are holding Tyler!" said Morgan as she went to get a closer look on the twin swords.

"Hey Tyler." Regulus said stepping up to him. "I know that this may sound a little silly but I was wondering if I could hold your sword."

Tyler gave him a smirk that he knew could hold in a laugh that was trying to get out and he nodded as he extended his sword hand to him. "Here, just don't drool all over it okay."

Regulus glared at him for a moment before he took hold of the sword and started to swish it around. After about ten seconds after Regulus did, he noticed that the slytherin sword's edge wasn't gold as the rest of the blade was. The end's lining seemed to be of silver that seemed as fine as the silver on the gryffindor sword that Jacke was holding. He pointed it out and everyone of the slytherins in their group went to run their hands on it when the jewels on the sword started to let out a flash glow which made Regulus drop the sword where it clanged as it hit the ground.

Everyone started to back away as the sword kept on letting out glows and seemed to be pulsing. The sword then started to float with it's blade pointed straight up and everyone drew their wands and weapons, ready for anything that might happen. Tyler looked at the sword carefully as it started to slant in his direction as if…it _wanted_ him to grasp it. Tyler moved slowly towards it while all his friends kept saying for him to be careful. Even his fellow seekers' friends were saying it. Tyler slowly went for the handle and then just grasped it as soon as his hand completely surrounded it. The sword started to shake around and Tyler felt like he had hold of a crazy animal trying to run away from his grip and he started to look like he was banging around on invisible walls.

The sword then had it's emeralds glow the brightest green yet before 5 beams shot out and took on the shape of snakes. These snakes of light hovered over Regulus, Matt, Sam, Bruce and Lutz before they uncoiled in front of them and faded out leaving 5 different pole weapons in their wake. Each weapon hovered until each of them grasp them. Lutz had what looked like a halberd with a jade handgrip on the pole with the length being a bit longer than his whole arm with it designed as a snake with the head at the end and the blade seemed of steel. Bruce had a war hammer with a pole about half his size. The pole had a jade snake coiled around it and the head was just below the thick hammer part of the weapon. Sam had a long forked trident with the mid spike being a half inch longer than the other two and the jade snake being the length of the outer spikes with the forks being above the head and tail end. Matt had a scepter about a head shorter than himself. It had a crystal orb at top that was sparkling and had fog seen within. The entire length was of jade with the shape of a snake that was biting crystal as if it tried to swallow it. Regulus had a staff that was a head a head shorter than himself also but the pole itself seemed of solid iron or even steel. There was a wide ring at the top of his staff with the edges as sharp as any blade. The center was empty save for a thin jade S as long and wide as the inside of the ring engraved as a snake flicking it's tongue.

The five of them held their weapons in exact mirror expressions that the Seekers had had with theirs.

"What are these?" Sam had said spinning the trident in his hands.

"I don't know," Matt answered in a hush.

Lutz held his halberd over his head and looked it over with awe. "Hey Kip, would you know about this?"

At Lutz's question everyone looked toward him to see him kneeling before all of them in complete worship. Not only that but when they looked beyond, they saw that all the present Barrier Town people were doing the same kneeling that Kip was doing. Jacke went over to Kip and bent down to meet his gaze.

"What's going on here? Why is everyone acting like this?"

"I happen to like it," said Matt.

Tyler looked at Matt with narrowed eyes of annoyance and Matt assured him that he had only been joking. Jacke repeated the question and helped Kip to get back on his feet.

"You better come back to the temple first. I think Sgt. Nelson would like to know of this immediately."

Soon after, the Seekers and the rest of their friends found themselves in the Sorting Room at the temple with Kip explaining to Sgt. Nelson everything that had happened with the new weapons appearing.

"So…it's finally happened?" he said looking over from Kip to them.

"WHAT!!"

Everyone had shouted out of desire to know the answer to their questions for over an hour. Nelson seemed unphased by the outburst.

"You," Nelson said pointing to the Seekers. "Are truly the house heroes we were foretold of. The Four Champions."

"The Champions?" said Reggie. "You mean from that legend you told us when we first got here?"

"Yes. Those are the four house weapons you are holding. They came to you four because you are the ones from the Other World that are meant to have them. You are clearly warriors of your houses which is symbolized by the new robes and armor that the weapons have given you."

The four of them looked down to their new clothes. Jacke looked lost. "Where did these come from?" The others seemed to be as confused as him.

"What?" asked Regulus. "They appeared when you four got those weapons and now you've just noticed them?" They nodded and kept on looking at the new garments in marvel of their design.

"And you five," Nelson said continuing as if nothing happened and looking at the five new weapon holders. "You are the ones who were chosen to be the "five" for Slytherin House."

"The Slytherin Five!" Bruce said actually dropping his long hammer in shock.

"I don't believe it!" said Sam.

"We're the ones from the myth? I thought it was just a story."Matt was holding the top of his head as if checking he had no head injury to make him doubt this.

"How could we be though?" asked Regulus clearly in disbelief. "The story goes that the Five would only be chosen by the house's true leader. We don't have a leader like that in our world."

"Really?" said Nelson like he was trying not to snort. "Then who is the boy right here?"

Everyone looked at Tyler and he went on to look at the sword in his hand. "But…I'm…"

"Their leader," finished Nelson. "Tyler, you have the weapon of the most memorable wizard of the Slytherin bloodline. You've the ears and loyalty of all these people around you whether they will admit it or not. As do you three."

Jacke, Reggie and Brad looked at Nelson in a daze before they too looked at their weapons. Tyler went to Matt and glanced at his weapon and compared it to his.

"I don't remember choosing anyone though."

"You didn't do it consciously but you did it within the reaches of your soul. It identified these five as the ones to wield these weapons and defend Slytherin House from terror and obliteration. Five Slytherins free from outside their house's primary influence."

"And what does that mean?" asked Lutz.

"You'll find out when the time is right."

Reggie rolled his eyes. 'Again, the whole mentor keeping information to drive the students crazy thing,' he whispered to Brad who covered a snort with a cough. When Reggie was done being funny, he felt something knack his brain. "Sgt. Nelson, what about the five for our houses and who are Ryan Ravenclaw and Hector Hufflepuff? We haven't heard of them."

"Well, obviously you don't believe there are five for your houses that you trust or are ready to defend the house and there must be five. Perhaps…you'll find five in your world as time goes on."

"I doubt our headmaster Professor Dumbledore would let us hold auditions," Brad said overlooking his glaive.

"As for those two names, I don't know the answer. You'll have to,"

"Look for the answer yourselves," Reggie and Brad said in unison.

"Right."

"Alright, now that this whole house, leader and five thing is done, what do we do now?" Jacke looked over to the window where the people of Barrier Town were celebrating. "Do we join the party?"

Tyler shook his head and smiled in spite of himself. "Sorry Jacke, we can't. We have to head back home."

"I thought we were going back tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow."

Jacke's cheeks started to redden a little while everyone was snickering or trying not to.

"He does have a point about one thing?" Everyone looked at Regulus with a raised eyebrow. "Not about the party. I meant about asking about what we do now that Demonfox is gone?"

"There is still that Treefox left out there right?" said Laura. "And didn't he say something about a General."

Sgt. Nelson breathed in very deeply before he waved his hand and chairs appeared behind everyone in the room. "Yes, Treefox is still out there as is a foxlore you haven't seen yet called Skullfox. They are the only foxlores left that were under Demonfox's command. As for the General that Treefox mentioned, I don't know anything of the rest of the world past the island."

"So, there's no telling how many foxlores that there really are left?" asked Max.

"No," said Nelson solemnly. "This island has been cut off for centuries from the rest of the world by the foxlores' attempts to steal our energy crystals that are in rich abundance under the town which we used the biggest one as the base for erecting the town's barrier. It has protected us from the onslaught from Demonfox and his minions but they've kept us isolated since the mountains to the South close off that portion of the island for port and the North has been closed off by the foxlores as their base has been there. However, now that the island is liberated, travel possibilities by sea is now possible."

"You mean we have to sail? Sam said with obvious distaste. "Like Muggles."

Max looked at him in disdain. "Well we can't fly around can we? Unless somehow you're able to stay on a broom for days or weeks at a time Baddock."

"Sod off Longhorn."

"Both of you, shut up," said Tyler with a pointed glare that made them both be silent but still glare at one another.

"Can't we just use the Key to make ourselves appear on the new places?" asked Bruce.

"No, I don't think so," said Regulus. "Magical Transportation devices and inventions don't work that way. With portkeys for example, you must know the layout of the place where it's going if it's to be successful or you could end up who knows where. It wouldn't do us good if we end up appearing in the middle of nowhere or in the middle of a demon nest."

"Good point," said Bruce swallowing a bit in panic.

"Hey Regulus, how do you know so much about that anyway?"

"Well Jacke, if I want to be an Unspeakable then I have to study how to make magical devices and inventions and how they work as well as all the theories."

"Impressive," Reggie said nodding his head. He was impressed with Regulus' career studies and was surprised at the choice as he never pictured him in that field by how he was.

"So…I guess we set sail then," said Brad. "Cool."

('sss)

Everyone was in their classes at Hogwarts, just returning from the Parallel World. They had gotten back a little over twenty minutes before breakfast ended and classes begun. Strangely, even though they had not slept before coming back, they didn't feel sleepy. They had all guessed that they still were full of adrenalin from the battle. It had felt weird saying goodbye to Barrier Town after the month spent there for it had become somewhat of a second home.

Nelson said that the Guard would now seize control of the rest of the island since both Treefox and Skullfox wouldn't strike without Demonfox there anymore. They would also create a ship for all of them to sail across the ocean but said that all of this could take some real time.

Luckily, it was decided that they would return to the Parallel World after the holidays were over so to give the Guard enough time and for them to get their schoolwork out of the way. With the holidays coming up, the teachers seemed to be trying to cram as many lessons as possible before they all left. Professor Sprout had all the fourth years squeezing bubotubers in order to extract their pus, McGonagall gave them a huge 16 inch report to do on animal transformations and Flitwick had them all working on Vanishing Spells. Professor Potter had them working on Shield Charms. The Seekers and their friends weren't too worried about this lesson because they've been using that spell for a while now. Professor Snape had them working on an antidote to nerve shocking poisons. After the Gryffindor/Slytherin class, he requested that Tyler and Matt see him in his office in an hour.

"Why do you think he wants to see us?" asked Matt as he and Tyler were on their way to Severus' office.

"No idea. Maybe something about our last assignment was off."

"Do you think it's because he's noticing our changes?" he said with a little jump in his voice.

Tyler held on to his shoulder and pushed him down before he could start jumping himself. "Matt, easy. If Dumbledore isn't catching on to us then the chances that Severus has are very low." This seemed to make Matt calmer. "Besides, I'm sure that this visit isn't for a bad reason at all."

When they entered the room, a big unified shout of "surprise" echoed through the room as Tyler, Regulus and Severus shouted and nearly made Matt fall back in recoil.

"You…you guys remembered?"

"Of course," said Regulus.

"How could we not remember our high strung Matt turning 15 today. Just don't think you're free from the holiday homework I'm setting," Severus said with a happy smirk plastered on his face.

"Flattering as always Severus, Tyler said smiling. "We had this ready for you but wanted you to think we had forgotten with _all_ we had going on."

Matt caught the emphasis that Tyler put on all.

"So that's why you weren't worried while I almost had a panic attack?"

"Yep." Tyler tried to shield himself with his hands as Matt tried to slap him over the head.

They were all enjoying Matt's birthday dinner and going over what was happening with the classes. Matt was happy to complain about the workload.

"It's downright mad. They're going on and on about our OWLs and we don't have those until next year."

Severus shook his head in amusement. "You'll be singing a different tune next year, believe me. What the other teachers and even myself are doing is really practice."

"Yikes, that's a scary thought," said Tyler. "I hope we have the conflict over with by then at least."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "Conflict? What conflict?"

Tyler could've slapped himself if both Regulus and Matt hadn't subtlety kicked him under the table first.

Regulus smiled over at Severus. "It's Potter. Tyler's hoping Potter won't be here his OWL year to make it even more troublesome than now. He's already ticked off that both Tyler and Matt are doing so well in Defense that he hasn't had the chance to punish or take points from them."

Tyler could kiss Regulus for his speedy thinking but easily resisted. "Yeah, Potter keeps on waiting for a slip up so he could try and get us back for how we ruined his finale of a seventh year."

Severus let out a small laugh which meant that he must've bought it. "Yes that was sweet and I guess that would attribute to a conflict. You don't have to worry though. The Defense position is jinxed, or so the rumors say but Potter will be out of your hairs soon. All of our soon, I hope."

"What do you mean by that?" Regulus asked him with a pointed stare.

"Oh just that he's completely mindless. Sticking his nose where it doesn't belong and meddling in other's lives when he shouldn't or can't."

"Hear, Hear," both Tyler and Matt said as they raised their goblets high.

"If he gives you trouble for no reason then let me know otherwise just keep on his nerves by not getting on them."

"Just be calm," Regulus added. "He sure won't be. He's trying to give me problems too but I'm out of his league."

"Regulus, that's really not flattering yourself because 1st years are out of Potter's league," said Matt with such a serious tone that it made it even more comical.

After dinner, Matt got a new cauldron from Severus and a new leather wand holster from Regulus. Tyler gave him a small dagger with a snake engraved on the side of the blade. When Severus asked about the gift, Tyler simply said "Matt understands."

('_sss_)

It was the day to leave Hogwarts for the Christmas holiday and not one of the Seekers or their friends were staying at the castle. Everyone was taking their things home including the house weapons and Tyler's friends were taking their Slytherin Five weapons with them too. The armor and robes that Tyler, Jacke, Reggie and Brad received by the weapons had been left back in Barrier Town for analysis and safe keeping. They boarded the train and it took off in what was a moderate snowfall on way to London.

The Seekers were in the last compartment of the train together and were in protection of the silence charm on the door.

"You think everyone in Barrier Town will be safe now that Captain Demonfox is gone? If Treefox went to get help from the General of the foxlores than that could mean hard retribution."

"I don't think so," said Reggie. "The foxlores will be a lot more cautious of their moves now. Treefox would've told them of us getting the house weapons so they'll put a lot of time in thinking about their next move." Reggie turned to look out the window at the passing pasture in the snow storm. "That's what I would do anyway."

"Let's not talk about the conflict now. We have the holidays that we're going home to. We shouldn't let the foxlores ruin this for us."

"Good thinking Jacke. I'm actually looking forward to seeing my annoying sister again," said Brad.

"Yeah," said Tyler. "Say hi to her and your parents for me. Zeo too."

"Me too," both Jacke and Reggie chanted.

"Don't worry, I will. What are your plans?"

"Well, I think I'll just practice some piano and play for my dad's ministry friends that come over. I always do," said Reggie. "My dad always brings some people in from the ministry for a holiday party and my mother brings some of her medical friends in for the New Year. It's like that every holiday and it does get a little tiresome."

"Rotten luck Reggie. As for me, my mom and dad and I just have our holiday dinner together for me to look forward to."

Reggie looked puzzled. "No relatives or neighbors Jacke?"

"Yeah, but there always off doing other things and the neighbors don't talk to us much considering none of the neighborhood kids have liked me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So…what about you Tyler, our oh so humble leader."

After Tyler shoved Jacke, he sat back down trying to fight back a laugh at his friends' laughs. "My grandparents will be coming over for the holidays as well as Timothy. The house elves always decorate the place and the local snakes will join for a festive dinner with us."

"Sounds like a party," said Reggie. "I wish I could come to that instead."

"Why don't you just ask?" Tyler thought that Reggie seemed a little scared of that idea. "Hey, the worst that can happen is that your parents say no."

"I…I don't know. I hate asking my parents for favors."

"They might surprise you. I would like to come over too. I'll ask my parents if I could after Christmas."

Good idea Brad. I'll do the same. What do you think Tyler? I would like to see those local snakes you keep talking about and meet your grandparents too."

"Sure, that'll be great. I bet Timothy would be happy to see you all again too. I'm going to ask right away and I'll send Pandy with the answer."

"Isn't he still on delivery to Mr. Dale?" asked Brad.

"No, he came back about a few weeks ago with an information kit. I would've told you sooner but the whole thing with the Timeless Conflict and everyone going to Barrier Town drove it from my mind."

"Well don't worry about it. I guess we've all been distracted by the foxlores lately."

"Yeah, you're right about that Reggie. I've been so distracted that I hadn't had time to brood over my break up with Jennifer."

Tyler, Reggie and Brad turned to Jacke wide eyed. "You and Jennifer broke up?" they said in unison.

Jacke was a little taken back at that but he nodded. "Yeah, she said that we just weren't connecting like she felt couples should and she said that it would be better if we went back to being good friends again."

"You're alright with that?"

"Well Reggie, I wasn't at first…but after everything that's been happening with the Parallel World and in school, I really don't have any energy to hold this against her."

Brad clapped Jacke on the back. "Don't worry Jacke. It's like we muggles say, there's plenty of other fish in the sea."

"Catchy," said Tyler.

The four of them were having such fun that they didn't notice a figure hiding up in the clouds of the snowfall, watching the train as he smiled and huffed a predatorial breath as his fox tail swished in the wind.

"Enjoy your train ride while you can. You will be nothing but bone dust when I'm done here," it said into the clouds which started to darken as if they too feared the creature.

('sss)

End Chapter

I'm sorry I've been out but my classes have been very demanding. I've started to write my stories like I used to when I first started and I made this chapter in over a week.

I'm going to be putting more depth into the Seeker's friends now as I've grown to like them with what I have planned for all of them.

Something to note here is that this chapter symbolizes the halfway point for the story. The upcoming chapters will have a lot of angst and issues that are very mind blowing. The conflict will be taken into the Seekers' homes where both great and shattering events will take place and there will also be a betrayal among the group.

High Serpent King


	33. Christmas to all and to all a good fight

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four at Hogwarts

Chapter 33: Christmas to all and to all a Good Fight

(_'sss_)

Reggie looked around the platform for his parents but could see no sign of them. He had already said his hellos to his friend's parents as well as his goodbyes. The only people left on the platform were a few students that were showing their parents various things in their trunks and a few Aurors on patrol to watch for any Death Eater activity. His parents had owled him saying that they might be a few minutes late but it's already been twenty minutes and he was starting to get a little angsty.

Reggie didnt' even notice when someone walked right up to him until they coughed. "Huh?...Oh, hi Regulus."

"Reggie, why are you still here?"

"You're still here," he countered.

"I was stuck talking to the other 7th years in my house. I was just about to apparate home when I noticed you here."

"Oh...right."

"So how about you answer my question now?"

"I'm just waiting for my mother. My dad gets busy to come and help me get home and my mom must be tied in traffic or something."

"Do you have a house elf to call on to let you know how things are?"

"I...I can't believe I hadn't thought of that. Err...Cretle."

Just then, a house elf with green eyes and a thin desposition landed in frotn of Regulus and Reggie's feet as if it had been dropped. "Young master calls?" the elf said with a feminine scratchy voice.

"Hi Cretle...do you know where my mother is. She was supposed to drive to King's Cross to get me."

"Oh, master's wife is home sick sir. She was struck with a fever this morning."

"What? If my mother was sick then why didn't my dad postpone his meeting at the Ministry and come pick me up? It would've taken ten minutes at the most."

"Don't know sir. Me thinks master expected we elves to inform you."

Cretle went to Reggie's trunk and started to hit her head on it before Reggie picked her up. '_I don't have time for this_,' Reggie thought as he held Cretle's head on straight. "Don't worry about it." Reggie then put her back down. "Just go home and do what you normally have to do, alright Cretle."

"Yes sir," Cretle said before she disappeared in a flash.

"I can't believe my dad sometimes." Reggie didn't know how to rationally react but he just stomped his foot down right there. "I guess I'll just take the Knight Bus."

"You're going on that stupid thing." Regulus said reminding Reggie that he was still there.

"Yeah, I don't like it either but I really don't have a choice now do I."

"Why...why don't I just take you home. I can drop you off on my way back home."

"You'll apparate me home?"

"Yes. You're a champion right? So I guess this would qualify as a duty."

"I've never side apparated along with anyone. How does it feel?"

"It could be a little jary at first but eventually you get the hang of it. Ready?"

Reggie told Regulus were to go and he side along apparated him to the front step of his dad's estate. Regulus lifted his hat off to him before he disappeared with a pop.

Reggie took in his home and how it hadn't changed since he last saw it. There was a grand yard with a perimeter wall with a front gate that was currently closed and his his two story house was holding a layer of snow over what he knew was red brick.

"I didn't think apparation was that jary," he said to himself as he balanced himself at the front door. "Well, Home Sweet Home."

He stepped inside and left his trunk at the entrance hall for pickup and went over to the kitchen to help himself to a nice cold glass of eggnog. He gulped it down very furiously to try and vent out the rage he was feeling. He set the glass down hard and took very forceful steps as he went up the stairs to head for his parent's room. He just couldn't believe that he was left out to dry by him parents like that.

He opened their bedroom door and found his mother being treated by two house elves. She looked over at Reggie and gave him a sad smile. "Hi Reggie."

Reggie anger melted away as he heard her weak and scratchy voice. "Hi mom. I...heard that you got a fever today."

"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't come and pick you up from the train station today. Your father wouldn't let me leave the house with this fever."

At the mention of his father, Reggie resisted in clenching a fist at his sides. "Yeah...what about dad? Couldn't he have come?"

"Your father had to attend a meeting Reggie."

"Which obviously was more important than making sure his son got home for the holidays safely right?"

"Reggie, you know how demanding his life could be and how important he is at the Ministry."

"Yeah, so important that I'm sure that not one of the Wizengotmat not to mention the Minister would've understood that he needed a little time to make sure his family was safe before he could attend their business. Isn't that right, mom?"

"Reggie, please don't be like this."

"Like what mother? Upset to see that I'm second in my dad's life then loyalty to the ministry?"

"You know that is not true."

"Then talk to dad and tell him to tell me that's not true. If he cares to tell me that then that's when I'll be convinced."

Reggie bolted from the room and could his mother falling back into bed to fight the new stress she had with her fever.

(_'sss_)

The snow was falling very calmly through the London streets as everyone was moving about shopping and commuting for the Christmas holiday. The only thing out of place would be the figure lurking through the alleys of the city streets. It waited for the streets to be empty enough before it rocketed over to the next block and hid in the darkened corners of the alleys in between buildings or tunnel underpaths. If someone did notice it, they would describe it as a cloaked phantom by how it was nearly hovering over the ground with every move it made.

"I'll find you Slytherin," it said as it vanished into the cloud darkened skies. "I'll find you. I can sense that you're close to your servant."

Tyler was enjoying a pre-holiday dinner with Matt, Regulus and Severus in the Black's home at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Mr and Mrs Black had asked Regulus if he would invite his friends for a good dinner convention and all three of them were happy to go as it gave them a good reason to all come together away from school.

Mr. Black was the one to start the first topic of the night. "I hear that the Dark Lord and his followers attacked an extension of the Bones family near Liverpool."

"Yes, I heard that as well," Severus said as he cut the steak on his plate. Regulus, Matt and Tyler stared at him for a split second before they went back to their plates.

"Well, it serves them right," Mrs. Black said as she called for Kreacher the house elf to fill her goblet. "Blood Traitors...and they thought that it wouldn't come back on them some day."

"I thought it was extreme with how You Know Who is handling things," said Tyler as he tried not to let his emotions make him blast the other side of the wall. "These killings will only spark negative responses. There are many ways to spread views without it."

"You are young. Sometimes extreme force is necessary for hard cases," said Mr. Black.

"If we used harder force then perhaps that former son of ours wouldn't be such a disappointment."

"Oh yes, what is that fool Sirius doing now anyway?" asked Matt before downing some butterbeer.

"We've heard some people say that he's trying out for the Auror Department in the Academy for Magical Law Enforcement. We don't think he'll be cut out for that though."

Mr. Black clicked his tongue. "That's an understatement son. Sirius never took any form of duty with any care."

"I believe he might get a position."

Everyone at the table looked at Severus in shock or, in Mr and Mrs. Black's case, disapproval.

"You do?" said Tyler.

"Yes...if they are in need of nightly amusement."

Tyler and Matt coughed as they tried to hide themselves bursting to laughs while the Blacks straightened their collars.

Mrx. Black coughed to get their eyes on her now. "Well enough about that poor son. Let's talk about this one," she said looking proudly at Regulus.

"Yes, I must say Regulus that you're grades are near perfect this year as was last. We're finally getting a son that we could not be embarrassed to claim."

"Flattering Father."

"Yes, Regulus is the best, no doubt about that," Tyler said raising his goblet to him.

"He'll be a great Unspeakable," added Matt making the same goblet gesture.

"An Unspeakable?" Both of Regulus' parents sounded a little surprised.

"Regulus apparently hadn't told them about his career goal and he was trying to avoid any eye contact. "I...I wanted that to be a surprise for when I left Hogwarts Matt."

"Oh...sorry."

Severus noticed the intensity of the stares that Regulus' parents were giving him and didn't want Regulus to be screamed at with all of them there. "I happen to think that's a very wise choice. The Ministry is becoming too unreliable these days. Departments are always changing except for the Department of Mysteries. Also, the fact that only the absolute best go to handle all the secrets and magic there so if you succeed then you'll really make a name for yourself though there's no doubt you will after all."

Severus' words seemed to slow Mrs. Black's breathing though Mr. Black remained as blank as their clean floor. Tyler and Matt went on to finish eating in silence as the dinner talking seemed over. Regulus looked a little uncomfortable and was slightly fidgeting through the rest of the night. When Regulus was seeing them out, he seemed a little nervous.

"I'm really sorry Regulus," Matt said as he put on his scarf.

"No, look it's my fault. I should've told you that it was a secret and to keep it to ourselves."

Tyler fastened his traveling cloak and pulled up his hood. "What's wrong with being an Unspeakable. The way you always talked about those secrets, magical devices and instruments. I would think it's the most productive job ever."

"Yes well, my mother wanted me to have something that would have my name frequently come up in the public to give the family more standing."

"Wow. Now that's what I call going public."

"Practically royalty, remember Tyler? But I think Severus helped me win her favor with that praise at dinner tonight. I really owe you for that one. My mother could be a little unflexible."

Severus raised his eye skeptically. "A little unflexible?"

"Okay, she could be totally unreasonable and stubborn but she does not respond well to flattery and praise."

"Happy to help Regulus. Believe me, I know about hard and difficult parents." Severus put on his hood and finished buttoning up. "What about your father?"

"My father...he's different than my mother. He values power over the public eye. Don't worry about him."

"Alright, well it was good seeing you all again outside of the school."

"Yeah, let's hope for more," said Tyler.

"Nothing is better than the four of us brothers coming together away from everything."

"I know Matt, I had a good time too. Thanks for coming tonight. I'll see you all back at school. Enjoy the rest of the holiday."

When the three of them left, Regulus went up to his room where he organized some stray items waiting for the inevitable knock on his door. After 10 minutes of waiting, he heard the knock that he had been dreading.

"Regulus," his father's voice said through the door. "Could you open the door please?"

Regulus let out a puff of air before he walked towards his door and slowly turned the knob. "Yes father?"

"May I come in?" Regulus opened the door widely and moved over to allow his father to walk in. "That was quite a surprise that fell upon our table today."

"Yes, well, I did want to surprise the two of you father."

"Congratulations Regulus because you did surprise us and especially me! Being an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries? How is that going to present your power?"

"Well I want to have access to all the great and powerful secrets that lie there. Wouldn't that give me the power you want?"

"No...it wouldn't Regulus. Power is in both personal degree and position. Regulus, you may be smart but you don't possess any leading roles of any kind at school. Now you want to take a profession that will put you more out of society's sight? Is being an Unspeakable really the way to be declaring the family's power?"

"I'm going for a different sort of power father."

"Yes I can see that now and I know you are making a terrible mistake. This path you seem to be taking won't be leading you to a position of supremacy. I bet you won't ever become someone that has a powerful presence or significance. Never."

With that his dad stepped out of his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Regulus didn't seem to notice that he had his left hand in a shaking fist but he snapped out of his fogginess and locked his door.

"What's gotten into him." Regulus said quietly to himself. "He always liked for me and Sirius to have a powerful outlook but what's all this about society now?" Regulus walked to his trunk and took hold of his 'Serpent Staff' as he dubbed it and gripped it hard. "No significance huh?" Regulus put his staff down and sat on his bed admiring it's gleam and elegance. What he was looking at was proof of his significance and his power; both his own and his social position. Why was he getting such a hard time? "Kreacher?"

At Regulus' call, their house elf appeared with a crack right before him and bowed his head so low that his long nose nearly touched the floor. "You called for me Master Regulus?"

"Yes Kreacher. Can I ask if my father has been with anyone new at all or has been acting strangely lately?"

"Master has been the same as ever. He hasn't been with anyone new at all or had anything happen to him or my mistress."

"Has he been spending time doing anything new or odd by himself? Did you see anything like that happen to his normal schedule? Something had to have recently happened to his father. "Anything new with him at all Kreacher?" asked Regulus trying to find anything.

"Err...why yes. Kreacher remembers a night a few months past when young master had been at school for over a month."

"What happened?"

"He read the Daily Prophet and got very angry and has been leering upon it since."

"Since? He still has it? Where can I find it Kreacher?"

Kreacher pointed down. "It's at the drawing room on the mantle by the master's sitting chair."

With that Regulus tiptoed downstairs to the drawing room with a lit wand and tried not to make any creaks to alert his parents. In the dark drawing room he pointed his wand to the direction of a chair that he knew to be his father's and saw the mantle right by it. He stepped up to it to see a pile of scattered pictures and papers that looked to be written by his father. The photos had what Regulus recongized as his father at various ages doing various things but they always had another person in the photos as well. This person had jet black hair like his own and his father and it was neately combed to the front. He had a strong and majestic air around him that seemed to be at odds with his father's. He turned the picture around and saw an inscription in his father's hand: Rivals - Polaris Black and Preston Napier.

'_Napier_?' thought Regulus as he read over the name. '_Lutz's father? So Lutz's father and mine are rivals. That's interesting_.' Regulus shifted around the photos and found a folder that had two pages that seemed taken from the Daily Prophet. He looked at what seemed the oldest of the two and saw that it was an obituary with a small photo of the man in the others. Judging from the date, this paper was given out last year.

**Preston Napier**

**Febuary 23 1945 - August 18 1987**

**Requested by Derek and Lutz Napier**

**Preston Napier (42) had passed away early yesterday morning due to some foul play that took place on the grounds of his home in Germany. As a former student of Durmstrang Institute of Magic, Preston Napier was a skilled dueler who maintained his credibility long after he left school. He had married fellow student Jolene Cherworth who had regretfully passed away six years ago. He and his wife had two children: Derek Napier (17) who is going into his seventh year at Durmstrang while Lutz Napier (11) is getting enrolled for his first year at Hogwarts.**

Regulus couldn't believe it and yet knew it explained a few things. He had noticed the air of sadness around Lutz for some time now and now it made sense. His mom had died when he was five, his brother had gone to another school far away and his father will never live to have seen him go to school. But, this didn't explain what was with his father all of a sudden. This happened before school and Kreacher said that the mood started after he had gone to school. He picked up the second paper and saw that it was an old first page of the Prophet a number of weeks ago.

**Lethal Death Eater Unveiled**

**Today, at Churchill Road, a group of seven belonging to He Who Must Not Be Named launched an attack on the people living there. When Aurors and other wizards responded to the call, a battle took off that injured four due to one of the Death Eater vigilantes that was identified. He has been identified as Derek Napier, former top student and nicknamed **_**'Duel Kaiser' **_**of Durmstrang School of Magic. During the battle raid, Napier's mask had been blown off but not before injuring many and medically handicapping Steven Oldmixon, Rhia Tendtropper, David Crockford and Lily Evans-Potter. So far, conditions on these four doesn't seem too serious but they will need to stay in St. Mungo's for a few days at least. So far, the Auror Department is tracking any leads that could point to Napier. Some have claimed that with how he displayed his power at Churchill Road, he might be You Know Who's most powerful and dangerous supporter. If you see him please don't approach him but notify the Ministry immediately.**

Below was a good size picture of Derek Napier and Regulus thought he looked like a completely older version of Lutz. He had the same hair, cheekbones and nose as his younger brother and looked like he also had the same build as well. With this, no wonder Lutz was feeling so depressed lately. Before they left for the holiday, Lutz said that he was staying with Bruce though both of them didn't say why he was going home and Lutz quickly changed the subject and left claiming he had packing to finish when Tyler asked if there was something wrong.

Tyler had confided in Regulus and Matt about Lutz's brother but now this was too much. At least this explained why Potter was gone from school for a while back then. And it also answered the questions he had about his dad's new atttitude. Preston Napier, his rival, now has a son that has been labeled powerful, mighty and fierce through the Wizarding World and it is bothering him greatly. Regulus could guess that his dad wanted him to be just as great as Derek Napier to match up to his late rival. Regulus never knew his father had a rival let alone such a passion for the rivalry.

"Kreacher?" he called out in the dark.

Kreacher appeared not two seconds later and looked eager to serve. "Young Regulus requests Kreacher's services?"

"Yes, would you please put this all back in order for me so my father won't see it has been disturbed?"

"Of course young sir."

Regulus never had so many conflicting thoughts about one thing at once before bed but he knew he wouldn't sleep well tonight.

(_'sss_)

Christmas time had arrived and everything went merry for the Seekers save for one. Brad was having a cheery time with his family and hometown including Zeo. However, he wouldn't be able to have seen more of Zeo for a day since he volunteered to help Brad's grandfather move and bin his stuff at home to prepare for his move to America. Tyler was with his parents, grandparents and godfather enjoying a good holiday concert being played by the mansion's house elves and they were eating and dancing to the merry music. Jacke was with his parents at the Magical Games and Sports office in the Ministry enjoying the staff and family party for that department. All three of them felt refreshed after the first few months of the school time they had.

The one not feeling any refreshed or jolly was Reggie. He was off in a far out corner in his family's parlor as all the guests were up and about in the room chatting about various things. Reggie was in his best dress robes and was twitching because they were all fastened a little tightly. There wasn't anyone his age around as the yougest age there was twenty there so he just stayed out of everyone's way and brooded. His father had been on and about the day before as he was hosting the party and it seemed his mother hadn't talked to him at all even when she felt cured. Reggie took a swig of cider and was heading out of the room when he felt a hand clamp on to his shoulder. He looked up to see that it was his father.

"Reggie, a few people want to see you play the piano. A good few holiday melodies." There were some nods from scattered people trying to help rouse Reggie up but he wasn't affected in the least.

"I'm...not feeling up for it much."

"Don't be silly," his father said squeezing his shoulder very tightly. "He is always ready to play...right," he added looking right at him with a controlled glare.

Reggie held in a fist all the anger and unfairness that he was feeling as he walked or was pushed by his father to the piano where he played a few holiday jingles to entertain his dad's guests. The only good thing that came out of this was that the sound of the piano keys relaxed him as he played them. After he played four different Christmas harmonies, his father cut in to announce that dinner was ready. Reggie continued to play a few more notes as everyone headed for the grand dining room leaving him to lose himself at the keys.

Reggie wasn't feeling hungry so he just kept playing in the parlor in the peacful tranquility he enjoyed when he studied. He went on passed holiday songs to some silly ones including the songs that Brad played for them back in the summer that Reggie thought were catchy. He kept playing until the first person came into the room from dinner to get his coat to leave. Reggie snuck down through the ground floor and went up to his room where he decided to have some fun levitation and moving things about with his elemental powers and felt more free than he had felt all holiday. He could almost feel the wind itself pushing at him and blowing away all the stress that he was feeling and just sat down on his bed and let himself be lifted away with the fun. He closed his eyes and nearly laughed at the irony of doing an illegal practice with so much of the Wizengatmot just below him. When he opened his eyes, he thought that his room seemed lower than usual until he looked down. He was levitating about two feet above his bed with the dust in the spot levitating with him. The second he started to panic he dropped to the floor in an ungraceful hump. He slowly got to his feet and tried to get his balance in check when there was a hard knock on the door and his father's voice was heard through it.

"Reggie?!" What was the sound?"

Reggie dusted himself off and cracked the door open. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"What happened?" His father looked like he wanted to yell. "Answer the question."

"I just lost my footing and tripped. That's all. Nothing to worry about."

"It sounded like a whole lot of tripping. There was more than 1 thump on the floor."

Reggie looked about the room and saw that all the objects he was floating around were scattered on the floor. Obviously, when he was floating and lost his focus, the items all fell down. He had to think on his feet right now. "I was organizing my things and when I tripped they all fell everywhere."

"Well come on down then Reggie. The last of our guests are leaving and we want you to come down to help say goodbye."

Reggie straightened himself up and went down to help his parents send off the remaing Wizengamot members off. They all shook hands with one another and Reggie saw them go out the door one after the other. When they left, Reggie thought he would jump at the end of all the high standing that his father had put him through but it didn't look like he was ready to let Reggie go yet but Reggie decided to just play dumb.

"What's the matter dad?"

"The matter? The matter is what happened back at the party with the disappearing act at dinner, the noise in your room and your refusal to play in the parlor?"

"I just didn't feel like playing and wasn't hungry. Forgive me if that's crime under ministry law."

"I don't like you tone Reggie. You will respect the ministry as wel as my place in it. These aren't good times and everyone needs to stand by it more than ever if we want to get by You Know Who." His father's tone was getting more harder as he spoke and he was looking down at Reggie very intently as he kept on going. "What you pulled tonight is unacceptable with everyone who was here and especially with me. Don't you know that if we are to get by we need to show and be loyal to one another."

"Oh...just like the loyalty you showed me by not taking notice that no one was coming to pick me up from King's Cross?"

"Your mother was sick and I had a meeting with the Minister. You know the troubled times were in and I was needed."

"What was I supposed to do without anyone picking me up? You couldn't spare to be five minutes late to make sure your son was safely at home before you high tailed it back to the Minister like a whipped dog." Reggie couldn't say anything after that because his father had slapped him across the cheek with an impulse backhand.

"Don't you dare speak to me or our gov't that way." Reggie felt the right side of his cheek growing hot and starting to sting as his dad was almost spitting at him. "You will have respect and honor me for what I do. Is that clear?"

Reggie only stood their and locked eyes with his father as he waited for his answer. "You never answered my question," he said very calmly.

"What?" his father said as he seemed completely surprised.

"What was I supposed to do without anyone to come pick me up? What did you expect to happen?"

His father was trying not to shout though it looked like he really wanted to at the moment and Reggie was inwardly happy about that. "I know you're smart and figured that you could find a way home to not interfere with my appointment."

Reggie clenched his fist when his father finished and all the glee he just had was forgotten. His face was like a savage animal. "Well...I'm sorry if I was such an inconvenience to you dad. I better get out of your way now."

Reggie left the room and headed for his room with his dad yelling after him but Reggie just kept walking and slammed his room's door shut and locked it. Once he did he immediately tore off his fancy party robe jacket and tore it to shreds with his elemental powers. He wasn't done there; anything with a ministry seal or that had to do with the Ministry in any way that he had in his room found it's way out his window. Reggie found himself sitting on the floor, against his bed, huffing as he surveyed his wrecked room. Most of the things in his room were all icons and symbols that were pro-ministry and Reggie always felt that deep down they were starting to make him sick. But now with everything he and his friends learned and are still learning he found them nauseating.

(_'sss_)

Regulus stood around the corner from his home at Number 12 just standing around and contemplating everything that his father said, what he learned of the Napier Brothers, and what was happening with his place in both Slytherin House and the Timeless Conflict. It was getting a little overwhelming to take and he thought he really could use a pensieve to relieve him somewhat. The weather was perfect for letting him think in peace as it was snowing quite hard with the cloud darkened sky and the roads were covered with over two inches of snow. With the far off visibility that there was, Regulus couldn't make out too many cars on the road. Chances were everyone was staying in then trying to go out in this weather. As this was a Sunday, he doubted anyone would be tempted so he would run into no one. Luckily Regulus easily melted the snow with hot air from his wand where he walked.

He just walked along Grimmauld Place, lost in quiet thought as his hair was growing a layer of white from the falling flakes. He leaned against the wall of the closest building and took out his Serpent Staff which he minaturized to fit in his pocket. He gazed at his weapon with hard focus as he re-enlarged it and twirled it around a bit. He lunged it forward as if attacking an enemy and twirled it over his head and brought it straight down to arms length with lightening reflexes. Regulus felt himself become free from his earlier thoughts as if he was attacking them instead of the air.

Regulus heard something that resembled a cough and when he turned to the noise, the end of his staff was in front of his father's face. "Oh."

"My," said his father looking at the staff in his son's hand. "What do we have here son?"

"It's nothing to be concerned about dad."

"He's right you know," a voice said out of nowhere. All of a sudden there was a mini explosion that sent snow blowing at them like a hard spray. Regulus couldn't see who was there but he had a feeling that wasn't good in the pit of his stomach. "I finally have one of you alone."

Regulus cleared the snow from his face. "Where are you?" Regulus looked around trying to find the attacker through the heavy snowfall. "Show yourself now!"

Well if you wish," the voice said before Regulus heard something land in the snow to his right.

There was a figure in the dark approaching him that didn't stop until he went under a street lamp. Regulus stepped back in disgust at the sight but didn't lose his trail of thought. The creature that stood before him was undoubtedly a foxlore for Regulus could see the fox tail in a chalky gray color but that was the only part of him that seemed ...alive. This foxlore's arms had rotting flesh that looked in the process of decay and even had bone showing here and there. The hands or a better word would claws were without one speck of flesh. The clothes that was wearing were silk garmets with bones sewn onto it instead of armor as well as the short cape that was attached to it. He was a foxlore that had a fox's head with a grayish hair color matching his tail. The snow made this creature blend in so well that he could have been Disillusioned. He was leering at Regulus and his father with his fangs scraping against on another and his hands were making bone chattering sounds.

"What is that thing?" Regulus father said gripping his drawn wand as tight as humanly possible.

"Quiet dad," Regulus walked ahead and tried to block the creature's view of his father. "So foxlore...I suppose you must be Skullfox."

"Ah," it said licking it chops. "You know who I am."

"Yes. The Barrier Town Guard told us about you. Though I'm surprised to see one of you here in our world."

"What are you talking about?"

Regulus ignored his father and continued to keep his focus on this foxlore. "Well, how did you get here? I thought that the gates were supposed to keep you all out."

"Of course...unless I were to sneak in when the one with the key opens the door."

"What?"

"And oddly enough you were my pass into the world Mr. Black."

Regulus was confused at that. "What do you mean? I would never let one strand of hair from you guys to leave Parallel World alone you Skullfox!"

"Oh but you did Black. When you all left the Parallel World I snuck through the portal by turning into a bone and hooked onto the nearest person which just so happened to be you."

Regulus thought back to when he and the others arrived back to Avalon from the Parallel World all those weeks ago. He has seen a bone stuck on his robe and thought it might've stuck onto him from a previous dinner or something. He took it and threw it over a cliff into the sea. "That bone I plucked...that was you!"

"Yes." Skullfox tail stood up and flopped around behind his back. "I would've killed all of you then if you hadn't thrown me into the sea. The cold water repressed my transformation until I was washed to this land's shore over a week ago. I was able to regain my form but now couldn't find the champions. I was thinking of luring them out publicly but since you touched me, I had your scent and traced your magical signature to here. I've been waiting for this chance Black and now you will tell me how to get to them unless you wish to stop breathing."

"What is going on here son? What is that thing and what is it talking about?"

"Not now father." Regulus moved his father back but kept facing Skullfox without losing eye contact. "Sorry but I don't know where to find the champions so go and don't come back."

"Sorry to hear that." Skullfox's fingers grew to 4 inch sharp claws at his sides instantly and Regulus' reflexes made him draw his wand and staff as Skullfox lunged at him. Regulus blocked his claws with the pole of his weapon while he cast a shield to better strengthen his defense. After Skullfox jabbed at Regulus for a minute he jumped back and snickered. "My time waiting for you wasn't a waste after all. Even though you're power is weaker here, you could still hold me off. This will be fun."

('_sss_)

End of Chapter

I wanted this chapter to show how the Conflict is sparking changes in our world even though it hadn't come to it yet. I feel that I needed to help explain Reggie's character better and I hope this shows you why he's the way he is. Studying and by the book is how he was raised but his friends are having an influence that is changing his views. As for Lutz's father and brother, you'll see how it all comes to play even if you didn't see the hints in my "Future" story.

In the next chapter, Regulus and his father deal with Skullfox until his father falls. Regulus puts up a strong fight but is overwhelmed by Skullfox's strength. Until someone steps in to save him. Questions are made about who it was and what will be done as the winter holidays end with some more happy about it then others.

Review!


	34. Broken Bones and Laid Plans

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year four at Hogwarts

Chapter 34: Bones Broken and Laid Plans

(_'sss_)

Skullfox came up from above Regulus but he intercepted the attack with the staff and tried to throw a Choking Curse at him but Skullfox merely flew back to dodge it. Regulus didn't spare that mistake's moment as he charged at Skullfox to gore him with his staff but Skullfox intercepted him. As Regulus made the thrust, Skullfox's hand made a small clang as he punched it up out of the way.

"Nice try," Skullfox said before he kicked Regulus in the chest and made him fly to a stop at his father's feet.

Regulus slowly got to his feet under Skullfox amused gaze and his father's amazed one. Polaris Black had never seen a wizard duel in this manner before. He could hardly believe that he was seeing this from his youngest son who he always saw as the fighting type. With his eldest's rough attitude and short temper, Sirius had always been vulnerable to rough exchanges but this took his meaning of rough to a new level. He was completely enthralled in it all without minding the cold or the heavy snow piling around him.

Regulus was staring down Skullfox, trying not to let the pain from that last hit bother him. He knew that Skullfox couldn't be allowed to escape from him. Having a foxlore free and loose in their world wasn't an option and right now he was the only one that knew it was here that could fight it off. He wouldn't allow it to track Tyler as he still needed time to recover from his battle with Thunderfox and Lightningfox. He was one of the Slytherin Five now after all. If he was going to have this title then he will live up to it.

Regulus tried to shoot Skullfox with a nonverbal stunner before he charged again with his staff without even bothering to see if he did any effect. Skullfox sidestepped dodged the stunner and blocked his staff but Regulus kept on hammering at him. Skullfox's arms had thick bone armlets that absorbed Regulus' constant hits but Regulus was hammering so frequently that Skullfox didn't have an opening for a counter strike. Regulus hammered at Skullfox as hard as he could but his arms were starting to feel a growing burn and knew that he couldn't keep this up for much longer. Regulus jumped back and used the Sectumsempra spell at the bone armlets and watched as a straight crack went into both.

Skullfox looked at them and then at Regulus not looking the least bit happy. His eyes became slits and angry teeth crunching and saliva dripping followed. "Those were my favorite ones." Skullfox then glided right at Regulus and tackled him right into the opposing wall.

Regulus hit the wall and dropped both his staff and wand. His body felt like it was used in place of a hammer but he didn't get a chance to catch his second wind because Skullfox grabbed him by the back of his robe and launched him to the other side of the street. Regulus flew across the road and hit the concrete with a rolling thunk until he hit a building wall on the other side. Regulus tried to stand again but Skullfox launched a thick bone that struck Regulus at his side knocking him over and then returned to him like a boomerang.

"I must say Black, you are an entertaining one." Skullfox went over to Regulus and kicked him so hard that he flew off the ground and hit the wall and fell back down again. "I haven't had this kid of amusement with a human opponent for years." Skullfox kicked him up to the wall again and Regulus landed on his left shoulder. "You should feel flattered." Skullfox kicked him again and again and was smiling at Regulus' moans and pained air intakes.

Regulus tried not to give out a shout to not give Skullfox any satisfaction but the pain was almost too much not to shout. He also knew that no one could stumble onto any of this. He had to bear it but didn't know how much longer he could last. If only he was an elemental like the others then he could still defend himself but without his wand or his Serpent Staff he had no weapons left to use. He was writhing on the ground until he had his face resting in the snow. _'What the hell_,' he thought as he clenched snow in his hands.

"Well Black," said Skullfox. "Have I rendered you speechless?"

Regulus tried his best to stand and wipe any emotions from his face as he stared down Skullfox. "No...I'm just preparing to strike you blind."

"Cute." Skullfox barely said that in time before Regulus launched the snowballs in his hands right at Skullfox's eyes. He held and frantically brushed them. "Why...you!"

Regulus ran past Skullfox and went for his staff but he felt something collide at him which blew him off his feet and into the street. Regulus managed to see a bone half as long as him fall next to him. Skullfox had his arms out pointing at him making it clear that it was his doing.

"Very tactful Black. I must say that you caught me off guard with that juvenile act but I won't let myself make the same mistake." Skullfox then went over to Regulus' wand and staff and took them in each hand. He then raised his right leg up so his thigh was straightened. "Believe me; I won't...MAKE...IT...AGAIN!"

Regulus watched as Skullfox raised the staff and his wand over his head preparing to snap them over his raised leg. Regulus screamed as he went to bring his hands down and saw the staff vanish into Regulus outstretched hand's palm where he closed his grip. Regulus was stumped on how it happened but he could care less at the moment. Skullfox saw the staff in Regulus' hands and caught on to his retaliation attempt and instinct had him ready to defend. At least, he would have had he not felt a tugging on his hand and saw Regulus' wand fly off and distract him. Regulus swung his staff and the bladed end separated Skullfox from his raised left hand. The bony hand landed on the snow where it turned to dust. Skullfox let out a shout as that happened and Regulus silenced him with a kick to the chest and made him bounce into the snow.

"How do you like getting the kicks?" asked Regulus with as much sarcasm as he could muster. While Skullfox scurried on the snow Regulus tried to see where his wand went until he saw someone hold it up in his sight. It wasn't the wand that had his attention though; it was the person who was holding it. "Dad?"

His father gave him an arrogant looking smile. "I wouldn't let something like that hold the wand of the Black's proud youngest now would I?" His father then banished it to his son who caught it right in the blink of an eye. He looked from his wand and staff to his dad. Regulus didn't know what to do right now. How much had his father seen? What was he going to tell him? Who would he tell?

Suddenly, there was a big crash as Skullfox broke out of the snow and flew up to hover over the two wizards. "Family honor. That's good. You could die with that virtue on what's left of your heart!" Skullfox made a spear of bone appear right above his remaining hand flung it like a speeding comet. In a blink, Regulus found the spear through his father's chest and was gripping it with both hands. Skullfox lapped up some drool on his lips and chapped them. "Bone with meat…I always been a fan of shish ka bob."

Regulus went cold as he watched his father fall back and lay motionless on the snow already starting to be colored in red. He started to grip both his wand and staff so hard that his nails were starting to pierce his palm's flesh. As if someone else had control, his wand was aimed right at Skullfox and two words were spoken that sounded like a faraway echo. Soon, green light struck Skullfox from Regulus' wand. Skullfox stayed in the air smoking as he tried to catch his breath. Regulus also was breathing hard and felt something slide down his cheek. He wiped it out and looked at it clenched in his fist. Regulus saw nothing but red and Skullfox and just started to rapidly cast the Killing Curse at him. Skullfox held on to his side as he darted around like a fly to dodge the incoming spells.

"I won't let you leave here alive Skullfox!!" he shouted with a small crack to his voice.

"Oh…you won't." Skullfox few higher into the dark sky and was out of Regulus' sight.

"Get back here and fight! It's not over yet! Get down now coward!" Regulus took his wand and melted the snow that was near him to move and try to search the sky for that foxlore but it did little to help. The snow wasn't falling any lighter and the clouds weren't getting any clearer but Regulus somehow knew that he hadn't retreated. "Where are you?" he said silently as he scanned the sky.

Just then a sharp wind passed at his left and he saw a sharp bone that looked like the one that killed his father in the floor mere inches from his left foot. Regulus jumped back at seeing it when another bone spear shot down at where he had just been standing. Regulus made a break for it when the spears started coming at him like hard rain. Regulus tried to see where they were coming from but couldn't see through all the falling snow. While Regulus looked behind him he didn't see that he was heading right back into the heavy ground snow where he slipped and fell. When he was down, he felt something pierce his shoulder and his thigh and saw bone stuck in those two places of him. He tried to pull the one in his shoulder out but as soon as he gripped it something slammed on his legs which made him scream bloody murder. Skullfox had landed right over him and was towering him with a twisted look of satisfaction. Regulus raised his staff to stab him but Skullfox kicked his staff away from his hand before he could. He also kicked away his wand from his other hand before he drove his foot into Regulus' chest. The pain from all this was completely taking over Regulus' mind that he couldn't see how there was anything outside of it. All there was and ever will be was pain, pain and more pain. There was on the ground with two bone spears in his left shoulder and right thigh with a heavy foxlore stomping on him like he didn't have a care in the world. That was all that existed to Regulus' mind right now.

Skullfox got off him after a few stomps and picked him up at the cuff of his collar. "Alright Black. Now that I have your undivided attention, I'm willing to make a deal. Reveal to me where I could find your special Slytherin and his three cohorts and I will see to it that you will die without further pain. It will be as quick as your father's was and trust me when I say that it was quick. I have to say that it's seems like a really good deal right now."

Regulus looked at Skullfox for a moment before he bowed his head down. Then he lifted it to face him again and spat a mix of spit and blood right at the bridge of Skullfox's nose where he dropped him on his back. "Go to hell Skullfox."

Skullfox wiped off his face and snarled at the wizard on the snow. "But not before you!" Skullfox raised his hand and conjured an axe of solid bone into it which he smiled proudly at for a few moments. "I'm going to enjoy this. New World torture should be more painful than what I have in the Parallel World. The people there are used to pain and suffering on this level. You humans here aren't." He was smiling like a kid that found a hidden present under the wrappings during Christmas. "You cut off my arm but now it's my turn to separate some limbs. Payback Time!"

Skullfox raised his axe high above his head and he started to leak out a few drops of drool from the back of his jaw. He went to bring it down over Regulus left arm but the axe didn't make contact. Instead it found its way to the ground about four feet away. Skullfox looked around confused as he felt something hit it away from his hand. He didn't see anyone but found a twig about a foot from where he was standing. Regulus was still on his back and was trying to inch towards his wand as inconspicuously as possible. Skullfox went for his axe but he found himself falling on his face as if he tripped on his own feet. When Skullfox looked at his feet he found them tied together by some kind of leafy vine that went out a block away. The vine drew Regulus' curiosity and he tried to see what was doing it but couldn't see anything but a shady outline through the terrible weather. The vine was starting to tug on Skullfox, who was fidgeting to get free. He was yanking on the vines and trying to snap them off his legs. He extended his claws out and hacked at the lines until there were toothpicks. Before he could get on his feet, a wooden stake came and pierced his upper left hand. Skullfox pulled it out before another wood shard hit him at the same place but on his right shoulder. He howled when it pierced his bone armor plating until he saw more stakes flying at him like a porcupine shooting thorns. He also launched a retaliating bone shard attack but could not hit anything but air.

Regulus struggled as he tried to get his legs to be straight enough to stand himself up. Every movement made his legs burn and for a moment, he could've sworn that his bones disappeared from his legs. This feeling brought new meaning to the phrase "Jelly Legs" and he wasn't enjoying it. Once he did get his feet to be flat, his knees were bucking and he thought he might fall again. The pain from Skullfox's attacks on his legs and his chest were almost overwhelming. He watched as Skullfox was trying to overcome all those wooden shards and stakes and completely ignoring everything else. Regulus reached for his staff but knew that he couldn't risk charging as he wouldn't make it halfway without falling and bringing him Skullfox's attention. Even if he wasn't hurt, he still couldn't charge because he would then be struck by that wood attack.

He then felt a tapping and turned his arm and staff around but there was nothing there and he couldn't see anyone either. He felt the tapping again and saw that it was his wand hitting against arm as if an invisible person was poking him with it. '_What was doing that_?' he allowed himself to wonder before he took it without hesitation and took his aim at Skullfox gripping his wand as tight as he could.

'_Father…this is in your name_,' he thought as he raised his wand high.

Skullfox was really starting to get annoyed with the thorns and splinters that were aching him. Skullfox jumped to the left to avoid another attack and his foot grazed on his fallen bone axe. He let out a twisted snarl and manipulated it to fly and pointed it at the figure. "No more fooling around!"

He was just about to throw it when the words "Avada Kedavra" reached his ears and then he was struck with an incredible force. Once it collided with him, he lost all the breath he had and got a strong choking feeling and held his chest as he struggled to take in another breath. He was starting to let out a smoke as Regulus' spell worked its magic. Regulus just looked at this sight with no feeling but the rage of his pain and loss. Regulus took his staff and threw it at Skullfox like a spear. The bladed end struck Skullfox at the throat and before Skullfox could grip it, he crumbled to dust and the staff fell blissfully into the snow. Regulus looked at the staff and saw that it was starting to get blurry. His legs started to wobble and then he started to see the world spin before he felt the cold blanket of snow hit his back. His staff and wand where on the ground by his arms and made their own imprints in the ground. Regulus was renewed with the sensations of pain that now struck his body with an absolute vengeance. He could now barely move his limbs and it seemed only his head was willing to move for him. He gazed up over him to find the figure from before that saved him was now standing beside him. It was too dark to see into the hood but the street light post showed him a shade of facial features. The figure then lifted off the hood and Regulus caught a split second look into this person before he ran off. Regulus eyes became heavy and the word "Kreacher" left his mouth before it became still.

('sss)

Tyler sat right up from the couch he was lounging on. Jacke, Reggie and Brad almost jumped out of their skins. They had just finished dinner and were lazily lounging in the parlor couches of Tyler's home. They had all come to his house only a few hours ago as they promised to enjoy some post Christmas time before school.

"Tyler?" asked Brad. "Something wrong?"

Tyler just stared at his feet though they were completely out of his focus. "I…I think something just happened. Something…bad."

"How?" asked Reggie.

"It's a feeling. It's almost like…the feeling we had when foxlores were nearby but it worries me instead of going to my stomach."

"Are you sure?" Jacke said trying to sound relaxed but that didn't stop him to gaze around half expecting a foxlore attack. "What would a foxlore be doing here? We have the key hidden away now."

"That didn't seem to matter to Timefox, didn't it Jacke?" Reggie couldn't believe Jacke's memory sometimes. "He got through without the key last time. Who's to say that someone else didn't do it again?"

"Yeah, but Orichai said that Timefox barely got through and that was only a onetime thing."

Reggie wasn't beaten. "Orichai could've been wrong."

"Orichai…wrong. Hasn't been yet."

"Cool it already," said Brad before he through the throw pillows behind his back at them. "Tyler, is the feeling gone?"

Tyler tried to look into himself. "Yeah…it was only for a split second. Like the worst was just finished. I don't know. Should we be worried about this?"

"Maybe it's a fluke. Or it could be because you had a little too much of your mom's chicken soup."

Reggie took the pillow Brad lunged at him and aimed for Jacke's head but it was blocked by his elbow. "You're so clueless sometimes."

"And you think too much." Jacke said this in a way that made it sound like he won the argument and Reggie thought it best just to keep shut. "I say that if Tyler is that worried then we could see Orichai about it when we get back."

Tyler moved to lay his back flat on his couch with his right arm and leg hanging out. "And that's in four days. So how long are you guys able to stay? Please say for a good while."

Brad threw himself into a fit of laughs. "Sorry Tyler. I'm only here for the weekend and then I have to get back."

"The weekend? We have just four days. Wouldn't it be better to come to King's Cross with my family? It'll just be for one extra day. We'd be happy to see you off ourselves."

"Sorry, but it's tradition to see each other off and I also want to see Zeo a little more before I have to leave Jensen Peak.

"What?" asked Jacke.

"My hometown."

"Oh, well, I can say a good stay a good while for ya Tyler. I have my things packed and can come with you."

"So could I," said Reggie.

Tyler was surprised at that one. "Really Reggie? I thought you said that your parents were hard to crack."

"They were but I caught them at a convenient time," Reggie smiled and leaned back into his armchair. "Probably don't even realize that I'm even gone with how much they work and socialize."

"You being sneaky? I see I'm starting to leave quite the impression. Good."

"Don't flatter yourself again Tyler," Brad said rolling his eyes. It starts to get tiresome after awhile."

"Really? I've never thought so," said Tyler as shrewdly as he could that made Brad send another throw pillow but going for the spot between Tyler's eyes which was a solid hit. "Okay, enough horsing around," he said after wiping his eyes of pillow fibers. "What are we going to do about the Parallel World when we get back?"

"It's been a little over three weeks since we've been back. How long would that be in Parallel World time?" asked Jacke.

"That would be around a whole year that we've been out of Barrier Town." Everyone looked at Reggie as if saying, How? "What? I'm fast with the numbers…and I've been making a chart about the time difference." This made the other seekers relax.

"How about we head back the first weekend we're back at Hogwarts? Nothing too complex would be taught the week we come back right?"

"Wrong Jacke. Severus warned me that the teachers will come down on us because our OWL year will be that much closer now." Tyler remembered how serious Severus had told this to him and thought that his 5th year must have been hectic and shuddered at what his would be like.

"Well, we'll have the Parallel World time to help us handle any hard work."

"I'm impressed," Reggie said shaking his head. "That's actually a really good solid point."

Jacke threw him a glare. "I do have my moments you know."

Reggie shrugged. "But still…it could be a little risky heading off that soon."

Everyone took a vote on it and Tyler, Jacke and Brad were all for it while Reggie was slightly off but he was still out voted no matter what.

"What's wrong now Reggie?" asked Jacke.

"Do we have to go back so soon?"

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep the Guard and Nelson waiting on us. We promised we would come back as soon as we were able. Is there something else going on?"

"No Brad, it's just that….forget it. I'm in."

"Reggie, if you don't want to come we're not going to be forcing you too. We're only going to be sailing across the ocean from the island. Once we hit ground then we'll be coming back with the Key." Tyler looked at Reggie shrug and briefly wondered what was going through his friend's head.

Jacke saw Reggie was starting to get a little uncomfortable with all this attention and looked through his robe pocket. "Anyone for a game of gobstones?"

With that started the trail of winter holiday events that ended up back on the platform for the Hogwarts Express. Right now, Brad was still on the muggle side saying his byes to his parents, grandfather and to Zeo, Jacke and Reggie were looking for their house friends aboard the train, and Tyler was bidding farewell to his parents.

"Tyler, you try and stay out of trouble you hear?"

Tyler nodded. "Sure dad, I'll try. I always do after all." After his parents apparrated away, he cracked a little smile. "I try but it never seems to work."

Tyler took his trunk and lugged on board the train and stowed it away at the train's last compartment when Bruce and Lutz ran in. "Tyler, what the bloody hell happened?" "Is he alright?" "What's this all about?"

Tyler almost dropped the trunk on his foot with how they surprised him with this attack of questions. "Slow down!" They automatically went quiet at the bark of his voice. He almost sounded like he would attack them just then. "Sorry about that but you almost made me lose my foot!" He pushed the trunk in and out of the way. He took a deep breath and went to calm himself down. "Good, now, what is the matter and take it slower."

Bruce and Lutz suddenly fidgeted and took out a page of the Daily Prophet and handed it to him. When Tyler unfolded it he forgot all his previous anger with the two boys. There in big bold letters was a headline that cooled him down to the toes.

**Attack on the Black Family's Father and Son**

_It has been found that at the night hours of December 29__th__, Polaris Black and youngest son Regulus Black were victims of foul horseplay that ended with Polaris Black losing his life as a spell pierced right through him. Regulus Black was admitted in St. Mungo's and is currently in critical condition. Apparently, the family's house elf had appeared to them and took them back to their home where the family matriarch Echidna Black saw to them and contacted St. Mungo's personnel and had them moved there immediately. Currently, there are no suspects to this violent attack but there is still panic and outrage at this violent crime and investigations have been started. (For obituary excerpt of Polaris Black go to page 17.)_

Tyler couldn't believe what he just read. Regulus was attacked. And it was four days ago and he remembered the feeling that he just pushed aside because it didn't seem as big as the foxlores. Even though it was a small feeling it wasn't as big…it was ten times worse. Tyler let the paper fall and pushed passed Bruce and Lutz into the train corridor which had now started to pull away from the station.

('_sss_)

End of Chapter

I'm sorry for the big delay. I was away with a busy year and a new writing course to help me improve my story telling. I've also started a new story and that will coincide with the universe of this one and hope to upload for you soon.

The events that have now taken place in the Timeless Conflict have now set the stage for the actual conflict to begin it's conclusion. From this point on, the story will take the turn of a war like story with a lot more loss and blood to be spilled. I hope you are excited.

High Serpent King


	35. Head to Port

**Quest of the Seekers: The Timeless Conflict**

Year Four/Parallel World

Chapter 35: Head to Port

('_sss_)

Tyler ran through the compartments ignoring the screams and complaints of people who he bumped into or knocked down their things. He could think of nothing but seeing if his friend was alright. Tyler got to a car where Matt was in front of a compartment. Matt called him over and Tyler didn't skip a beat getting to him.

"You just heard?"

Tyler shook his head and realized that he was a little out of breath. "Is he okay?" he asked as he tried to see over his shoulder.

"See for yourself." Matt moved aside and opened the door and Tyler moved in not really knowing what to expect.

What he did see wasn't close at all to what he feared. Regulus' left arm was wrapped in a sling and there were wrapped bandages around his ankles. He had healing cuts on his hands and his face but he did smile when he caught sight of Tyler. "Hey, don't worry Tyler. This image will be sticking around for a good while. You don't have to soak it in all at once."

Tyler then noticed that he was staring with his mouth slightly open. "Sorry about that. Regulus, what in the name of Merlin happened to you? I heard you were beaten."

He didn't get a chance to answer because just then Jacke, Reggie, Brad, Morgan, Jennifer, Laura, Hawkster, Max, Sam, Bruce, Lutz and then Matt came in and all started repeating Tyler's question one after the other. After they sealed and silenced the compartment, they formed a good story circle around Regulus.

"Regulus," said Lutz. "What happened? The Daily Prophet said you and your father were attacked."

"Yes, that's what happened. I told the Ministry that it was a group of cloaked wizards but that was for them. I couldn't tell them who really attacked us. I was ambushed near my home by a foxlore named Skullfox."

"Skullfox?" That name came out of everyone like a poorly timed cheer.

"Yes, he was one of Demonfox's minions. He said he followed us when we left the Parallel World and came back home. He had my scent and tracked me back to my house. I tried to stop him and almost would've died if my father hadn't stepped in."

"Regulus…I'm sorry about your father. It's my fault that Skullfox got through. I was careless when we came through to not double check and make sure we didn't bring anything other than us."

"Tyler, I don't blame you. It's Skullfox that I blame for this and he's already paid for it. I promise you that."

"You defeated him?" said Lutz moving in closer.

"A foxlore? By yourself? In our world no less. Regulus you are too much."

"Don't push me Sam. I may have a broken arm and two sore legs but I will jinx the life out of you right now if you like."

"Knock it off," said Brad. "You sure Skullfox is gone Regulus?"

"Definitely. I plunged my staff at his throat and he crumbled to dust like the other foxlores did when they were destroyed. However, there is one weird thing about the whole fight."

"What was it?" asked Morgan. "No one could've seen you could they? The visibility was low."

"I think someone did see. Don't worry," he added as he saw their panicked faces. "I don't think it's anyone we should worry about. Yet anyway. I think it was an elemental. A wood elemental."

"A wood elemental?" Tyler was really confused now. "Where would one of these have come from? As far as we know, we're the only elementals in all of Europe."

Brad stopped him right there. "It couldn't be bad could it? Regulus did this person do or say anything that you would call a threat?"

"No, not at all. In fact, I owe this person my life. If he hadn't come then Skullfox might've killed me or worse."

"Wait. What makes you even think that it was a wood elemental in the first place?" asked Reggie.

"You could say that the vines and wooden spears flying around made it pretty clear. It was the same kind of stuff we saw from the wood elementals in the Barrier Town Guard. I couldn't see who it was though. He was wearing a trench coat with a large hood covering his face. I caught a slight glimpse under his hood but I can't trust what I saw then. With the storm I couldn't see too far and with the pain of my injuries, it was even worse."

"I wonder who this guy was," said Jacke ruffling his hair. "A guy like him could really be a big help against these furry gits. Tyler, do you think we'll run into him? And what will we do if we find him?"

Tyler saw that everyone was eagerly waiting for his input and he found that he didn't mind it for once. "Don't know for sure. We know he helped Regulus with his wood power but that's really all we know. If he's a friend or foe we'll never truly know until we see him again. Right now we have other things to focus on first. What happened after the battle Regulus?"

"Well, I called for Kreacher, my house elf, to take my father and myself home and that was before I passed out. I was in St. Mungo's when I was conscious again."

"And then what happened?"

"I'm getting there Matt. The Aurors that visited me asked for my story and told me that after Kreacher got me back to the house, my mother became frantic and called for help by the floo. My father was placed in their morgue when we arrived though. My mother's been really silent about it since and doesn't even respond when I try to talk with her about it. She really only ever speaks when she needs to get something done or when she's raving at the Ministry to find the group of wizards I said jumped us."

"How are you doing?" said Bruce.

"I was a little upset over the last few days but I'm a little better now. Seeing all of you is helping me deal with what happened. The only real pain troubling me now is the one in my arm and legs. The healers patched me up as much as they could considering the "curses" I was exposed to. Skullfox did a real number on me alright. They said I would be sore for at least a week."

"Well maybe the ones in Barrier Town could help you heal faster. They've been dealing with foxlore injuries for years so they must've developed some medicinal remedies or techniques to treat them."

"Not a bad idea Brad. I can't believe that I didn't think of that myself," said Reggie.

"Who said you Ravenclaws had all the brains of the group?"

The laughing that erupted broke all the ice that the subject of Skullfox had brought up. For once, no one in the entire group had a problem with the other and the Seekers were silently thankful for that. The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station and everyone spread out into different carriages as they rode to the castle. The thing that was interesting to note is that now, every one of them could now see the thesrals pulling the carriages now. No doubt done by the last battle back in the Parallel World with the sight of the dead Barrier Town Guard.

In the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood and called for silence before the feast could begin.

"Welcome back students! I do hope that you all had an excellent holiday away from your books and classes and are ready to return. I have urgent news to tell all of you before our feast could start. First of which is that the grounds will have an earlier curfew than before so therefore no one is to be on the grounds after 8:00. Secondly, I must say that we will have a few aurors making weekly rounds through the castle corridors and classrooms to make sure our school remains secure. These changes will no doubt cause inconviences but we must try to grin and bear it. Well with all the drivel out of the way, on with the feast."

Tyler ate with the new precautions overpowering the taste of his food. If these weekly inspections happened then there was a bigger risk that the secret painting corridor to Avalon could be discovered. He would have to go to Orichai and use a drop of the Fecundity Potion for a solution. Tyler looked at the Heads table and saw Severus looking over at Regulus with what could he could recognize as his version of concern. He did know Regulus a lot longer than Tyler or Matt had and it was understandable that if they were worried then so would he.

When the feast was over, Tyler and Matt hung back to help Regulus with getting down to the Dungeons. Everyone else gave a wave or a nod as they left the Great Hall. They were almost to the staircase when they met with someone they didn't want to greet even at the best of times.

"Having some trouble?"

"Go away Potter," Matt said without bothering to look up.

"That's Professor Potter to you." He looked Regulus up and down. "What happened to you?"

"Long story short I was beaten. I'm sure my brother would've told you about it with a good grin plastered on his face."

"Believe it or not, Sirius doesn't laugh at other people's pain and neither do I."

Tyler couldn't resist a chuckle. "Wow. To think that all those times you pulled those stupid pranks and jokes on people, especially us, that I had you all wrong. I'm sorry to think that your gut hurting laughter was really a mask for sincere weeping," he said with a sneer he learned from Severus.

"I don't like you attitude Solemn." Tyler merely raised an eyebrow. "Don't forget that I am still your professor."

"And you don't forget that I'm their head of house." They all turned to see Severus right there behind him. "Excuse me Potter but I believe these students are my responsibility."

"Of course they are. I shouldn't be surprised to see you pop up here. You always did stick that nose where it didn't belong."

"And you always went in on where you weren't welcomed or wanted didn't you?"

"I was just showing concern for an injured student. Forgive me if that is out of bounds Snape."

"Yes, well, I can take it from here." Severus went on and led them out the doors to a corner away from the crowds. Severus looked Regulus up and down and took great notice of his face. "What in the name of Merlin happened to you?"

"I can still hardly believe it myself. My father and I were just attacked and there was someone in a cloak. I tried to unmask him but he was too determined to keep his hood down. I managed to hurt the attacker but there was no trace of him left."

"You hurt him? Severus raised an eyebrow and gave him another look over. "It looks like he mutilated you."

"No, no Severus. It's all small bumps and cuts really. It looks worse than it was."

"Good. I also heard about your father. I want to say I'm sorry."

"Thank you," he said with a brief solemn look before he shook it off. "I just need a few days before I could really talk more about it."

"Well take as much time as you need. In fact, I'm officially excusing you from the NEWT potions class today."

"Really…thank you Severus. That's really generous of you."

"Professor Snape to all of you…at least out of my office," he added with an undertone.

"Got it," Tyler said while Matt gave a wink.

Severus went off towards the direction of the Great Hall while the three of them started to go down to the Dungeons for the slytherin common room.

"I can't believe that you just lied to Severus like that Regulus," said Matt.

"No, no. I didn't actually lie. Notice that I said hooded man and attacker. Severus just assumed they were one and the same. The story was completely true."

Tyler and Matt reviewed everything that Regulus had said and realized that he never did actually lie during his story. He just made it vague.

"Regulus, are you okay? And I mean about what happened with your father?"

Regulus looked at Tyler for a mere second but didn't say anything. Tyler felt a little guilty as Skullfox's true target was him and his friend, who was like a big brother, was the one to pay the price.

Matt just let out a yawn. "I'm beat. I think I might collapse the second I get to the foot of my bed. "

Tyler was confused how Matt could change the subject out of nowhere like that but Regulus agreed that he too was tired. When they arrived, Regulus said goodnight to both of them and went off to the seventh year dorms. Morgan was reading by the fire while Bruce and Lutz were playing a game of Exploding Snap at a far off table. Sam, who caught sight of them, got up from where he was lounging and went over to them.

"What's with Regulus? He seemed even gloomier than before."

"It's all because of Tyler here."

"Me? What did I do Matt?"

"You brought up his father. Tyler, Regulus watched his dad die right in front of him. How do you think he was? Why do you think that none of us said anything about that on the train? He and his father had an argument and then he goes and helps him against Skullfox and was killed. He's probably confused about how he feels for his father more than ever now."

Tyler could've fit into a goblet then. Matt was right. He had been way too shrewd with Regulus in that question. "I'm…sorry. It's just…I wanted to know if I could do anything for him. It is really my fault. Skullfox was looking for me and they paid the price for it."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Tyler, do you think that the foxlores are only going to be after you now?" He looked around and lowered his voice. "We are on their list too. Did you forget that we're the Slytherin Five now? Me, Matt, Bruce, Lutz and of course Regulus. We're their prime targets now too. It's not just about you anymore."

If Tyler could've felt any worse than from what Matt said, Sam just hit a new platform.

('sss)

Reggie was in his common room just looking from the fire to Rowena Ravenclaw's statue. It was late and everyone but himself and Laura was already in bed. Laura was holding his hand and just being quiet along with him. In his other hand was a letter that he had received just an hour ago. It was sent by an owl that he recognized as his father's personal owl and it had tapped at a tower window when it caught sight of him. Laura had been with him and it was she who let the owl in and took the letter. When he read it, he almost shattered the let out a typhoon in the common room but Laura calmed him down in time for everyone to assume a gust of wind had blown in from that window. Laura had looked at the letter and was almost in tears as she read what his father had written.

_Reginald Kalvin Falkner,_

_ You have some nerve to just take off and leave the way you did. Your mother has been in a state since and I hear that you just boarded the train and went off to school like everything was normal. Have you no shame on what you have placed on us. Mark my words boy, you have not heard the last of this. I will see to it that until you learn discipline you will not set foot back in our house again. I've informed our three house elves that you are not to be heeded for anything and informed your headmaster that you ran away from home. Unfortunately, he said that he cannot interfere as this is a personal family matter but I suspect that he will call for you soon. You better not do anything else that will further embarrass us or I'll personally see that everyone knows that you no longer belong to this family. Take this new time to think about your selfish actions and make the smart choice. You are not stupid son so I believe that you will make the right choice. So help me if you dare to make the wrong one._

_Your Father_

After reading that letter, Reggie had been blankly staring at the fire with Laura ever since. Finally, Reggie just got to his feet. Laura, who had been half asleep, became wide awake in that moment.

"Reggie?"

"Laura…you should get to bed. We have classes starting again in the morning."

"Don't you mean _we_ should get to bed? Reggie, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to bed," Reggie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you going to be okay? Your father never should have written those things and he shouldn't have made it out to be all your fault."

Reggie just held out his hand and stopped her right there. "Laura, it's alright. My father gets like this. Trust me. When people start to ask about me, he'll be feigning remorse for what he did to me like always. This is just the first time that I made the drastic move. I guess he just doesn't know how to handle not being the one with the upper hand this time." The whole time Reggie said this, he had his back turned on Laura so she wouldn't see the tears that were rolling down his face.

Laura just got up and started for the girl's dormitory but before she went for the stairs, she turned back and went and placed a kiss on his cheeks before she turned and darted up the stairs. Reggie just stood there and then touched the spot where she kissed him and suddenly felt himself warm up much better than any amount by that fire would've given him. For the first time since he reached the Ravenclaw tower, he cracked a smile.

('sss)

Classes the following morning began to get aggressive for all the fourth years of the group. The teachers at the start of every class started with a speech on how much closer they were to starting their OWL year. But out of the entire fourth year class only Tyler, Jacke, Reggie, Brad, Jennifer, Morgan, Matt, Laura and Hawkster didn't believe that this was all top priority. With their voyage on their minds it all seemed like a bunch of run on speeches. This was a new step they were all going to take and it was starting to affect them before they even took it. Some of them would jump when they were suddenly called upon by their teachers or would find themselves lost in thought and come to realize that what seemed like minutes of thinking was really hours. Regulus himself was the quietest of the bunch but strangely was also the calmest. He would lend his expertise to them as he already went through his OWL's and helped them retain some of their progress through their breakdowns. This was surprising as he had his NEWTs to worry about but he told them that he was on top of all that. Not as if anyone else even questioned or thought on this with any of them. As for Max, Sam, Bruce and Lutz, since they didn't have OWL's or NEWT's to worry about they were dealing with the normal school stuff and were the envy of everyone else. The other students and teachers seemed to chalk it up to normal testing fever and would never guess it was connected to a war with savage creatures in another dimension.

When it was finally Friday, Brad stated that his was probably the only time someone couldn't say TGIF. After explaining to everyone what the term meant they couldn't agree more. This is what they were dreading as the Seekers planned to head to the Parallel World on Friday night after classes instead of Saturday morning to give themselves more available sailing time. Reggie calculated that his move would buy them about an extra week for sailing the ocean. As for who was going with them, it was the whole Slytherin Five (Regulus assured them that he could handle it), Hawkster and Max. Laura, Morgan and Jennifer said that they would sit this one out. Laura told them that she had a meeting to go to on Saturday, but she seemed to be speaking a little fast as she explained this and Reggie immediately accepted this before anyone could say or ask about it. As for Morgan and Jennifer, it turned out that both of them were seasick and a rocking ship wouldn't do well for them.

"Think of it this way," Jacke said as he and Reggie were sneaking to the Forbidden forest at lunch. "At least it'll be just us guys this time around."

"Yeah but over a month without seeing a girl. I wish Laura was coming with us…and Morgan and Jennifer too," he added quickly. "They would add the drama that is better to deal with than the isolation drama we're no doubt going to have instead. We'll go crazy especially being stuck on a boat for over a month."

"Which I still don't understand by the way. Why can't we just take brooms and fly around the ocean?"

"Nonstop? Without Sleeping? At uncharted water where who knows what sort of demons are flying or swimming about?"

Jacke shut his mouth and didn't bother to answer as they circled around the site where groundskeeper Hagrid was throwing raw meat off to thesrals to get to the gateway.

"Allow me," said Reggie as they got to the entrance.

Jacke then gave a very mocking bow. "Be my guest."

Reggie took his wand and tapped the diagram to make the familiar water image appear in between the two bending trees making the natural arch. They stepped in through it and found their view of the forest replaced by the inside of the Creation Temple.

"Orichai?" Jacke shouted out. "Are you home?"

"Are you home?" said Reggie so incredulously that it could've been taken for laughter. "Seriously?"

"What?" Jacke looked at Reggie with a dumbfounded look until Reggie just rolled his eyes and walked on. "What would you have me say?"

They would've gone on with their bickering but a shadow was cast over them as a figure in butterfly-like wings descended slowly from above. "I could hear your nagging voices all the way at the back of the temple. Arachne and Rams almost came to shut you up themselves."

Reggie gave him a small head bow. "We're sorry about this Orichai but we have some news to give you and it can't wait."

Jacke and Reggie laid down everything about Skullfox's attack and their final plans for voyaging across the ocean in the Parallel World. After they were done, Orichai started to pace around them. "I must say…this is going to be quite the bold venture. To fight the foxlores on their own grounds won't be easy but I agree that it is the only course of action if we're all to survive. Skullfox's entrance into our world is proof of that. They are getting craftier and one could only imagine what Demonfox's superiors would do had they the same chance. As for your voyage…I haven't been to the Parallel World for over 12 centuries so I can't tell you what you should expect to find. Although…I can help you with charting your courses in the right direction." Orichai held out his hands and with a crack there was a small wooden chest laid in his palms. "This may not be invaluable but it might be of some use."

Reggie took the box and opened it to find a long folded parchment inside. He unwrapped it to see that it was a world map but it wasn't the world he knew. "Orichai…is this?"

"A map of the Parallel World. Though like I said, it's centuries old. Whatever cities or zones it depicts could have changed or been destroyed especially with their faster set of time to this world."

Well, it's better than nothing," said Jacke. "Thanks Orichai. I know that Tyler and Brad will think it will help too."

"Yes well I believe it's time for you to go now. It should be safe for you to head back and I'm sure that you two still have final matters to settle before tonight."

Reggie rolled the map back up and placed it back into the box. "Yes we do. Let's hope we meet again."

"Good luck boys." After they left through the temple portal, Orichai slumped down his special passageway and said very quietly. "You're going to need all the luck and help you can get now more than ever."

('sss)

At a castle in a far off corner of the world was a sound that crossed between a thunderclap and an explosion. It sounded like the end of the world to any who heard it's echo but to those at the source: a shout of anger. For right in front of the source was a trembling and very freshly beaten Treefox. He shook in his kneeling position and was trying his hardest to not make eye contact with his ruler.

"My lord…please," he pleaded. "These wizards are embracing the oldest wizard ways of combat. They are more formidable then they seem."

"Do I look interested in excuses Treefox? I am very well aware of the sills possessed by these children and I don't care. It would seem that your unit had grown soft with your prolonged assault on Barrier Town. The rest of us fight wizards and muggles of similar skills every month. Those in Barrier Town have been isolated for centuries so those skills were drained and it's obvious so had all of yours and you all paid by falling to the Seekers!"

"I apologize my lord," said Treefox as he hunched himself over so that he now had his face inches off the ground. This however didn't have the effect he meant for as he was hit with a blast and was slammed up against the opposite wall.

"Your apologies don't interest me. What would interest me is you telling me that you had at least smuggled some of the raw aura stone buried beneath Barrier Town on that forsaken island but instead you've brought me news that Skullfox has been eliminated as well when he managed to stow away to their world. Your unit has been an embarrassment to the foxlores. I would normally bring this up to your superior but since Captain Demonfox is dead, as well as everyone else on your platoon it would seem like that would be you. Maybe I should just destroy you and cut out my losses."

Treefox stumbled to his feet and was breathing very rapidly. "Please my lord, I'll make up for our mistakes indefinitely. I have facts on those children that could still help you. Things I haven't even reported to you yet."

What Treefox said didn't seem to give him the results he was aiming for as the figure to the Lord's left leapt forward and grabbed Treefox by the throat. "How dare you withhold any information. You think bargaining will save you?" This voice was very brutal and merciless yet there was a low, calm and eerie intensity to it as well. "If anything this will only afford you a time of excruciating torture before your death."

"General," the lord simply.

"My lord?"

"Let him go," again in the same calm tone.

"But my lord, this treacherous weed…"

"General," he cut in. "I trust you don't need me to repeat myself."

The General looked up from their lord to Treefox who was still gagging at his grip before opening his hand and letting him fall in a pitiful heap to the floor. The General took a few steps back and just stood in attention.

"Thank you my lord," said Treefox with sincere gratitude.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for your information. I hope you have something that won't make me regret not seeing you turn to dust."

"Yes my lord. I neglected to report that special weapons seemed to appear to the four seekers before Captain Demonfox was felled."

"At this, the lord seemed to perk up a bit. He leaned closer from his throne but was till hidden in the shadow. "Describe these weapons," he ordered.

Treefox smiled as he seemed to have struck gold. "One is a pole axe of copper, one is a glaive that seems to have a black blade with a yellow strap at the base. Then there are two swords that are identical except that one is silver with rubies on the hilt while the other is gold with emeralds on the hilt."

"And let me guess…the axe went to the ravenclaw boy, the glaive to the hufflepuff, the silver sword to the gryffindor and the gold sword to the slytherin. Is that correct?"

"Why yes my lord. That's completely right."

The lord got up and slowly made his way down to where Treefox was kneeling. He placed a hand on Treefox's head and it looked like he was going to be praised. He then removed his hand and then brought it back as a slap across Treefox's face and he was launched across the room.

The General gave him a curtly nod as the lord made his way back to the throne, not once losing his majestic poise. "Treefox." he sat down. "You have some nerve holding this information. Had you told me this first, I wouldn't have cared at all about all this bad news you've given me of late. The only thing this "trump card" got you was not getting dusted…for now at least. Skyfox!" he just shouted.

At this call, a stream of blue light came zipping into the room like a runaway comet. It then flew up to the roof and then hit the ground next to Treefox where it faded and left a figure crotched on the floor. "You summoned me Lord Fox?"

"Yes. Skyfox, I would like you to take Treefox and put him through the basic training over at General Nightfox's base. He will be joining his unit." At this, Treefox looked up in horror and prayed he had heard wrong. He didn't. "Yes Treefox. You'll be in more abrupt battles and please take note that if you mess up again then don't bother coming back to me."

Treefox was then lifted off the floor as the one called Skyfox had him by his cloak and they both disappeared in a comet of blue and green light. Once they did, the General moved in close to the lord. "My lord…are you sure about this. Wouldn't it be more cost efficient to just eliminate Treefox?"

Lord Fox cracked him a smile and leaned further back into the throne. "Nightfox, Treefox might be a weak fool but he might still be of some use to me. Besides he did provide me with the information to solidify my rule of both the dimensions. And this would mean needing all the foxlore warriors I can get to greater my chance in executing our new top priority targets."

"Forgive me if I'm at a loss."

"Quite alright. I am one of the handful who know the true significance of the weapons and their chosen wielders. And even fewer know that these "champions" as they call them are just as good for us as for them. I will explain everything to you and then you will report back to your post to brief your troops. I suspect they'll be arriving in a matter of time."

('sss)

Brad was rushing through his bag, seeing if he had forgotten anything. He was already running behind as it was. His Quidditch Captain had called an emergency meeting about a new game play and the captain saw it fit to keep him a few minutes more to stress how he needed to out beat Jacke to the snitch in the upcoming Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor match. He was told that he should catch the snitch or they would look for another seeker. Brad knew that this was an empty threat. He had always outflown all the seeker candidates by a long shot and with his good track record they couldn't afford to lose such a good player. Once all of his things were in order, he took his bag and calmly made his way out of the common room's portrait hole. Once he was out of sight of everyone and in the corridor, he broke into a run. He could already hear the complaints from everyone about his lateness.

As he turned a corner he had a collision which ended with the sound of glass breaking. When Brad looked at the person he hit, he saw it was a boy with light brown hair and glasses. He also saw that he was in slytherin robes as well and that there were broken pieces of what appeared to be a glass figurine in pieces.

"I am so sorry about this," he bent down and helped the boy up.

The boy dusted himself off and then bent down close to the mess. "My statue," he said as he handled a broken piece. "I spent all night piecing this together and now it's gone." He looked up at Brad ready to yell at him when he just seemed to freeze at the sight of him.

Brad just took his wand and told the boy to step aside. "I'll make this up to you. _Reparo_." The glass started to fly from the floor to a single spot where they came together to form what he could make out to be a knight or warrior atop a dragon in flight. Brad then placed an Unbreakable Charm he had learned from Reggie and handed it to the boy. "I like the design of that thing. I can tell you put a lot of love into making it."

This boy seemed to be avoiding his eyes for some reason. For Brad this was strange as most slytherins he meet usually aren't afraid to say what they want especially to someone like him. Finally, this boy said something he never thought a slytherin would say in a first encounter. "Thank you…I've really been working hard on this. I was using old broken potion bottles to mold and stick together to make this."

"Well…you should be very proud. Oh I'm,"

"Brad Carter. Yes I know who you are."

"I'm…flattered, I think. Could I have your name now?"

"It's Lucas. Lucas Terrell. I just started here."

"Oh, well I hope you're enjoying it here. Listen, I have to go but it was really nice meeting you and again, I love the figurine."

Brad took off running again and after making sure he was alone4 when he got to the corridor entrance, he opened the way to the secret portrait hall. He said his password to the portrait of 4 Seekers and the snitch and jumped through to Avalon.

Once there, he saw everyone gathered in front of the entrance waiting more calmly than he had pictured though that didn't mean they were calm themselves. At the sight of him they all finally sprung to life. Matt, who was the most irritable, spoke up first. "It's about time. What kept you? We've all been standing around for over half an hour."

"I already told you. He was held up by our Quidditch captain. Don't act like you didn't know that," said Hawkster.

"Thanks Jones. You just spoiled a nag worthy moment."

"Matt, cut it out," Tyler said as he helped Brad with his bag. "We don't need everyone to be sick of you before we ship off."

Everyone broke into giggle fits and Matt just crossed his arms but did stay quiet as asked. Brad moved his bag to where everyone's was and wiped off his forehead. "Well, I'm sorry if I'm late. I got held up and someone needed some help but I'm here now."

Jacke clapped and rubbed his hands. "I'm ready. Let's head to the Parallel World already. I want to see how Barrier Town has changed since we've been back all this time."

Tyler took out the key but then had to cover a yawn. "I don't know about you guys but as soon as we get to the Barrier Town Citadel I'm going to take a nice long nap." He lit his wand and shined the light through the crystal center and the ground where the light hit grew a white translucent hole. "Everyone in the portal."

Everybody grabbed their belongings and either walked onto or jumped into the portal until Tyler was left. He grabbed his bag, gave Avalon a last look and the jumped into the portal as well. He felt the familiar pulling on his body until he hit the ground and was facing the Barrier Town walls. Everyone was still slumping from the trip as the portal vanished behind them. Immediately, everyone was looking about and marveling at the surrounding area. What had once been a semi barren land surrounding the town was now a green lush area. From the ceremony before the last battle, the land was starting to have a few bits of crabgrass with a flower now and again but it was different now. Every time they talked of the area around the town they would call it the desert but now it should be changed to the plains surrounding the town. There was now long, healthy green grass everywhere and flowers more abundant than before. Small trees also were cropping up here and there and showed signs that they might grow to be giant ones with time. If not for the town behind them they would swear they were in the wrong place. From what they could see where they were standing the town itself went through some changes. There were a few new towers that seemed to have been added outside the perimeter with a few armed guards perched on the tops. There were also a few of the Guard seen out in the plains as well though they seemed to not have noticed them yet or did but weren't leaving their stations.

"Wow, said Jacke. "They really know how to redecorate."

"The island is free. Something tells me that this is just the beginning," said Reggie as he moved towards the closest guard.

When he caught sight of them approaching him, he lowered his guard poise and weapon and bowed before them. "It's a joy to see you all again."

"Yes, a real pleasure to you too though forgive us for not giving you a bow," said Sam who had to rub his head after Regulus slapped it.

Tyler stepped in front of them and went to shake the Guard's hand which he eagerly took. "Yes we're back. Is Sergeant Nelson in the Citadel?"

"No, he's over at the new dock. Also I should tell you that he was promoted."

"Promoted?" Everyone had said this in unison.

"Yes. He is Captain Nelson now. The town council felt he deserved the raise in title."

"Well he should. He's a damn good leader," said Brad. Everyone nodded or said something that showed they agreed with his opinion. "See? Everyone here thinks that too," he said taking a bow.

"How modest of a hufflepuff Brad," Lutz said trying not to laugh.

"Courtesy of you and your slippery pals."

"Okay," Reggie said as he moved forwards and pushed at their heads. "Enough jestering, we get it. They're a bad influence." After the slytherins all gave him a pout Reggie turned to the guard. "You said that Sarge…Captain Nelson," he corrected at the guard's attempt to do the same. "was at a new dock?"

"Yes. Construction of the dock and your ship began almost as soon as you left. At this time the ship is three days from total completion."

"You see?" brad said leering down on Matt. "You tried to nag me about being late and it turns out that we're early."

"I was wrong so sue me." Matt acted as if he just made a wrong guess at a question rather than making a scene back on Avalon and Tyler fought to keep himself from pulling his eyes out.

"Well if you don't mind. I'm heading off to the temple to get some sleep. Feel free to keep up the drama until I'm up. Guard, would you tell Nelson that we've arrived?"

"Of course sir."

Tyler then slumped off into town with Bruce, Lutz, Regulus and Sam immediately following him. Matt just looked as they walked off and then snapped out of it and went to catch up. Hawkster went up to Brad and tapped his shoulder. "What's with Solemn? He's even more of a douche than usual."

"I don't know. He's been quiet lately. He probably is just thinking all about the voyage coming up. It's going to be a stressful and suspenseful trip especially with the foxlores doing who knows what out there."

"Or he could just be tired?" said Jacke shrugging his shoulders. "Just leave him alone or you'll have an extra set of hands growing out of your ears."

Jacke and Max then went off into Barrier Town leaving Reggie, Brad and Hawkster at the gate. Reggie moved his gear to the town wall and pocketed his wand and took out his Ravenclaw Axe. "Well, I'm not tired just yet so I'll go and check out the docks."

"Wait I'll come with you. Brad said as he ran to throw his bag next to his and grabbed his Hufflepuff Glaive.

"I'll come too," said Hawkster. "I want to get a good look at the ship we'll be on for the next few weeks."

Reggie asked the Guard where the dock was and they began to trek to it. They trudged through a dirt road that was perfectly flattened and plowed through emerging trees and thick brush. As they moved they saw new greenery on the far mountains sprouting and even the dim reflected light off a small body of water like a pond or creak at the base. It would seem the whole island was reborn as the foxlores that oppressed it were now gone. Reggie and Brad couldn't help but feel proud of themselves and very dignified that they helped bring this change in their defeat of Demonfox. As for Hawkster, he seemed more focused on the idea of seeing the ship that was being made just for them. He'd never really been out to sea before and was a little excited to take this chance even if it was dangerous.

After almost half an hour of walking, the three of them started to hear the distant sounds of the ocean and after clearing through some thick tree brush they came upon the sight of the big blue sea. It was amazing to see that at least the ocean stayed the same color as in their world unlike the sky. The area was a small bit higher than sea level with the greenery ending about ten yards from the edges were there dark rocky outlines that the waves slammed into every now and then. They noted that for a few seconds before the main thing had their attention: the dock. Before the wooden boards making the dock were stone pillars on either side and were carved into elegant Olympian-like artistry with engravings of snakes, lions, eagles and badgers. Also set up by the entrance were 4 statues of what looked like marble stone of their house animals in poses of extreme elegance. The lion ready to pounce, the badger on it's hind legs with its jaws opened as if screeching, the eagle as if it were snooping at prey and the snake coiled and locked in a deep hiss. They were all truly done to great detail but something of greater detail was beyond that.

The ship that they had been thinking on was actually greater than they dreamed it would look. It was about 7 stories high with 3 thick masts sprouting out from them. It was about 50 feet long and 20 feet wide. Reggie, Brad and Hawkster were rooted to the ground until they were cast down by a flying shadow.

"Well, it's nice to see our handiwork so greatly appreciated."

They looked up and were greeted by a smile from their flying good friend Captain Nelson.

('sss)

End of Chapter

Well, there now ready to begin the next phase of fighting the Timeless Conflict. I tried to make some personal issues start to crop up between characters that I've tried to make boil in them for quite some time as well as some that get slapped onto them also. It won't just be physical demons they fight overseas but inner ones as well.

I must say that I'm sorry about the lack of update uploads. The truth is that this chapter has been written down for almost 2 months but I haven't had time to type it up with my new busy schedule. However, I recently got some time today so I put it into overdrive to give it to all of you. I've also been working on a new series as well that both ties in with this series and also is completely separate at the same time. If I choose to upload it when the first story is done you don't have to worry as I will stay faithful to this one too.

High Serpent King


End file.
